The Chosen One
by Syiera Aquila
Summary: HIATUS! ... DRARRY COUPLE/TWIN!HARRY/OOC!Chara, Bash!Ligth, SLASH/YAOI/,feat.OC(s)/MODIFIED CANON/ He or She? Dark or Light? The Savior or The Destroyer? Sisi mana yang akan kau pilih?
1. Chapter 1

Godric Hollow, Ireland, 31 July 1983

"Mom, aku..."

"Menyingkir dari jalanan, Harry! Kakakmu akan masuk, jangan menghalangi jalannya!" suara lembut namun bernada ancaman itu membuat Harry kecil terdiam. Dengan wajah murung, bocah berambut hitam berantakan itu menyingkir. Berjalan lesu menuju kamarnya dan memeluk erat boneka naganya.

Bocah 7 tahun itu menenggelamkan surai hitamnya ke boneka besar itu. Dia bisa mendengar keceriaan yang tercipta di luar sana. Pekikan senang kakak kembarnya yang berumur 5 menit lebih tua darinya, membuat bocah imut itu semakin terpuruk. Huh, mentang – mentang karena Harrietta bisa membalikkan kutukan You – Know – Who, semua orang memperlakukan mereka berbeda. Well, iya sih bocah perempuan itu mempunyai ketahanan fisik yang luar biasa, wajah yang cantik – meski sebenarnya mereka bagaikan pinang di belah dua, kecuali bekas luka berbentuk sambaran kilat di kening kakaknya itu – dan lembut. Iris emerald – yang serupa dengan irisnya – dan juga sifat lembut dan penuh perhatiannya.

Tapi... kenapa harus di bedakan sih? Ini kan juga hari ulang tahunnya. Kenapa dia tak diizinkan untuk mengikuti pesta dan mendapatkan kado? Ughhh, apa salahnya sih sebenarnya? Harry semakin meringkuk di tempat tidurnya dengan wajah muram.

Kriet

Suara decitan pintu membuat Harry menoleh. Bukan hal yang aneh mendapati seorang bocah sebaya dengannya itu berdiri di depan sana. "Kau tidak keluar 'Ry?" bocah berambut pirang platina yang merupakan satu – satunya teman yang dimiliki Harry berjalan mendekatinya.

"Dray..."panggilan bernada rengekan manja itu membuat sang bocah platina tersenyum maklum. Dengan lembut, bocah keturunan Malfoy itu membelai rambut sarang burung temannya.

"Jangan sedih. Aku ada disini" hibur Draco dengan senyuman tulus.

"Kau... janji tidak akan pergi dariku kan?" Tanya Harry dengan wajah memelas.

"Aku bersumpah takkan pernah pergi atau menjauhi Harry James Potter sampai kematian menjemputku" Ucap Draco serius sembari mengangkat sebelah tangannya bersumpah.

Harry terkikik kecil. Draconya lah yang selalu bisa membuat suasana hatinya membaik. Membuatnya melupakan segala hal yang tak adil, yang terjadi dalam kehidupannya. ""Kenapa kau tak mau meninggalkanku? Bukankah kalau dewasa nanti kau juga akan meninggalkanku? Apalagi saat nanti jika kau menikah dengan perempuan yang cantik seperti ... kakakku" suara Harry menghilang saat mengucapkan kata kakakku. Wajahnya kembali sendu dan penuh kesedihan.

Draco tersenyum lembut. "Itu takkan pernah terjadi. Karena aku akan menikah denganmu, bukan dengannya. Karena yang terpilih sebagai Mate-ku adalah kau Harry! Bukan kakak kembarmu itu" jelas Draco dengan wajah sangat serius.

Bocah yang lebih pendek memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Mate itu apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos seperti anak kucing. Menggemaskan! Dan bocah kelahiran 5 Juni itu tidak menahan dirinya untuk mencubiti pipi gembul Harry.

"Mate itu artinya pasangan, Harry! Kami para Pure Blood telah memiliki pasangan sejak kami dilahirkan. Dan aku telah menandaimu sebagai mateku" jelas Draco dengan seringai aneh.

"Menandai?" kepala Harry miring 35 derajat celcius. Membuat ekspresinya semakin menggemaskan. Tangan yang telah dilepaskan Draco dari pipi Harry kembali bergerilya ke tempat penuh lemak bayi itu.

"Hu um!" anggukan kuat menjadi jawabann bagi oleh Harry. Draco mencubit pipinya pelan lalu beralih ke leher Harry. Yang secara otomatis sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Membelai ringan bagian tertentu yang mempunyai bekas merah aneh. Membuat Harry sedikit bergidik namun tak menjauhkan dirinya. Draco mendekatkan kepalanya dan mengecup singkat bekas merah seperti tato berbentuk sebelah sayap kecil itu.

Harry tersentak lalu memegang kerah baju Draco erat. Perasaannya seperti melayang, dan tak punya tenaga apapun untuk mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. "Dra... Dray" Harry memanggil dengan wajah bersemu merah dan nafas memburu.

Draco kembali mengecup tanda itu lalu menjauhkan wajahnya. Dia tersenyum lembut mendapati Harry yang menghirup udara dengan rakus untuk mengisi pernafasannya yang seperti habis. "Kami adalah Pure Blood yang hanya memiliki satu pasangan seumur hidup. Jika kami mati, maka pasangan kami juga mati. Begitupun sebaliknya. Dan kami memiliki keterikatan aneh namun menyenangkan pada orang yang merupakan mate kami. Karena itulah aku menandaimu. Aku merasakan perasaan yang tak kurasakan pada siapapun. Karena itulah kau harus menjadi milikku. Takkan ada seorang pun yang bisa menjadikanmu milik mereka. Karena seorang Harry James Potter adalah property pribadi dari Daconis Lucius Malfoy. Kau mengerti?"

Harry menggeleng pelan. Hei, jangan salahkan dia! Harry masihlah bocah polos berumur 7 tahun yang tak tau apa – apa!

Draco tersenyum, "Singkat kata, kita ditakdirkan bersama. Bahkan sampai ajal datangpun... kita akan selalu bersama Harry. Aku takkan pernah pergi darimu. Kau paham?"

Harry mengangguk, "Jadi... kita tak boleh berpisah kan? Kau dan aku bersama untuk selamanya, kan Dray?"

"Anak pintar!" seru Draco sembari mencubit pelan hidung bangir bocah kesayangannya itu. "Ya sudah, sekarang kau beristirahatlah. Aku akan membawamu besok ke suatu tempat" perintah Draco sembari menyelimuti tubuh mungil Harry.

Harry menurut, dan membiarkan kegelapan menelan kesadarannya. Menuju alam mimpi yang mungkin takkan pernah bisa didapatnya di dunia nyata yang seringkali tak adil pada dirinya. Draco tersenyum lembut lalu ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping Harry, karena Harry menolak melepaskan ujung baju bocah aristocrat itu.

.

.

.

" **The Chosen One"**

 **A DRARRY FANFICTION**

 **By : Syiera Aquila**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **By : J.K Rowling**

 **Warn : Don't Like? Don't Read! No Bashing! No Plagiarism!**

 **SLASH, BOYSLOVE! Modified Canon! Twin!Harry, OOC!Charas,**

 **SYIIE Presents~**

 **ENJOY IT ^_^**

.

.

.

Harrietta Lyliana Potter, The – Girl – Who – Alive, 7 tahun. Berwajah tirus dengan bekas luka berbentuk sambaran kilat di keningnya. Berambut merah lebat sebahu. Bermata hijau emerald yang memancarkan sinar percaya diri dan penuh keberanian. Berkulit tan eksotis.

Harry James Potter, The – Boy – Who - Abandoned, 7 tahun, baby face tanpa cacat a.k.a mulus. Berambut hitam berantakan seperti sarang burung. Bermata emerald yang redup, tanpa cahaya. Berkulit putih mendekati tan yang lembut seperti kulit bayi.

Mereka terlahir di bulan yang sama, selisih 5 menit dengan Harrieta sebagai kakak. Mempunyai wajah yang serupa (sama manisnya) dengan Harrietta sebagai perempuan. Mempunyai sifat yang lembut dan penyayang dengan Harrietta sebagai yang terpuji. Mempunyai ayah dan ibu yang sama dengan Harrietta sebagai anak tunggal Potter. Mereka sama... tapi mempunyai nasib yang sangat berbeda.

Harrietta yang terlahir lebih dulu, 10 menit setelah tubuhnya dan tubuh adik kembarnya dibalut dengan kain yang hangat dan lembut. Di gendong dengan penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang dari semua penyihir Light Side. Kemudian tiba – tiba saja datang penyihir He – Who – Must – Not – Be – Named, penyihir terkuat dari Dark Side. Melukai hampir semua orang dan berniat membunuh sang putri Potter. Mantra diucapkan dan telah diarahkan pada sang korban. Sebelum akhirnya mantra itu berbalik menyerang tuannya sendiri. Menyisakan lengkingan penuh kesakitan dan cahaya kehijauan yang menyinari salah satu ruangan di St. Mungo tersenut. Kemudian meninggalkan bekas berbentuk sambaran kilat di kening bayi perempuan berumur 10 menit yang tengah menangis keras. Dan dari sanalah perbedaan diciptakan secara kasat mata namun sangat jelas. Peraturan tak tertulis yang tercetus namun dipatuhi semua orang.

"Lindungi Harrietta Potter, berikan segala kenyamanan, kekuatan, ilmu dan kepintaran kepada The – Girl – Who – Alive!" peraturan tak tertulis yang menjadi sumber setiap kesedihan pada diri seorang Harry Potter, bocah malang yang sedari kecil telah mendapatkan perilaku diskriminasi dari keluarganya sendiri. Dan tentu saja termasuk dari orang lain.

Di saat Sirius Black di lantik menjadi Ayah Baptis dari kakak kembarnya, mereka semua melupakan akan kehadiran seorang yang lain. Bayi berumur 2 bulan yang terjebak di dalam kamar yang remang – remang, dengan sedikit cahaya. Terlihat sedikit tak terurus dan terabaikan. Beruntung ada seorang wanita renta yang berbaik hati merawat Harry, bahkan tanpa diketahui siapapun. Wanita yang akhirnya meninggalkan Harry kembali dengan kesepiannya di saat bocah itu baru berumur 6 tahun.

Beruntung, seorang Severus Snape dan Lucius Malfoy beserta keluarganya yang notabenenya adalah musuh bebuyutan Potter, tanpa dicurigai mau menemani dan memberikan Harry kasih sayang dan apapun yang tak didapatnya dari keluarganya sendiri. Dengan tulus tanpa niat tertentu, bahkan telah merestui hubungan sang putra tunggal Malfoy dengan matenya itu.

Mungkin, Harry tidak sepenuhnya malang. Karena ternyata, dia mendapatkan apa yang tidak dimiliki kakak kembarnya itu. Apa yang tidak akan pernah dimiliki kakak kembarnya itu. Yaitu menjadi seorang mate dari Draconis Lucius Malfoy. Dan disayangi oleh orang yang disangka musuh bagi Light Side. Yah, dia beruntung bukan?

.

.

.

Godric Hollow, Ireland 31 July 1984

"Berhenti menyalahkan orang lain Harry! Mom tau kau yang merusak kado ulang tahun kakakmu kan?" bentakan wanita cantik itu sukses membuat semua undangan pesta terdiam. Undangan yang terdiri dari keluarga Weasley dan beberapa anggota Orde Of Phoenix itu menatap penuh minat akan drama yang merupakan acara hiburan mereka.

"Lils tenanglah! Jangan emosi begini!" sang kepala keluarga Potter mencoba menenangkan istrinya yang sangat murka itu.

"Dad benar Mom. Aku yakin Harry bukanlah orang yang akan merusak kadoku. Pasti ada kesalahan" pembelaan bernada lembut itu datang dari kakaknya. Yang merupakan satu – satunya orang yang masih menyayanginya di keluarga besar Potter.

"Tapi honey, bukankah kau sangat menyukai kado dari Uncle Siri-mu itu?"

"Yeah aku memang menyukainya. Tapi kalau sudah rusak ya mau diapakan? Sudahlah, daripada memarahi Harry lebih baik Mom dan Dad kembali melanjutkan pembiacaraan kalian yang tertunda. Aku mau mengobrol dengan Harry dulu"

"Ya sudah, kami ke sana dulu. Nikmati pestamu, Honey"

Cup Cup

Dua kecupan didapatkan Harrietta dari 2 orang yang berbeda. Orang tuanya, yang sangat menyayanginya. Membuat wajahnya berseri dengan senyum lebar. Lalu dia memeluk adik kembarnya. "Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi Harry. Aku tau bukan kamu yang salah kok"

"Tapi 'Riet... semua orang..."

"Jangan pedulikan mereka. Ayo, kau ikut berpesta juga. Bukankah hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun kita?" ajakan itu mendapatkan senyum lebar Harry. Mereka segera berlarian masuk dengan wajah penuh kebahagian.

.

.

.

Godric Hollow, Ireland, 30 July 1985

Suasana di kediaman Potter terlihat penuh kebahagiaan. Berbagai properti ulang tahun mulai dipersiapkan untuk menyambut ulang tahun Putri Tunggal Potter yang jatuh pada esok hari. Kali ini sangat istimewa, karena mengundang hampir seluruh penyihir yang mereka kenal. Termasuk Malfoy dan sederet nama yang masih dicurigai sebagai Death Eaters.

"Dimana Harry?" pertanyaan dari sang bangsawan Malfoy sukses membungkam keramaian yang terjadi. Mereka saling pandang dengan wajah penuh kebingungan. "Kenapa kalian diam? Apa tak seorangpun yang melihat anak kecil itu?" ucius Malfoy mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan wajah tak bersahabat.

"Paling dia sedang bermain di gudang. Sudahlah Malfoy, kau nikmati saja acara ini. Jangan membuatnya menjadi buruk" Ucap James dengan senyum lebar dan wajah cuek.

Tch.

Dengusan terdengar dari beberapa orang. "Kau ini seorang ayah atau bukan sih? Bukankah yang akan ulang tahun adalah anak – anakmu, tapi kenapa kau terkesan tidak peduli huh?" seruan bernada sinis itu datang dari musuh abadi The Marauders.

"Kau tak perlu bertanya yang mustahil Severus. Ada putriku disana, jadi dia sudah mewakili adiknya. Ayolah, mari kita bersenang – senang" Lily membela sang suami dengan wajah ramah.

Yang lagi – lagi mendapatkan dengusan dari orang – orang yang sama. "Aku masih heran, kenapa dulu kau bisa jatuh cinta pada Muggle Born ini, Sev. Dia bukanlah ibu yang baik" Narcissa Malfoy berucap dengan wajah penuh celaan. Dia menatap sekeliling, mencoba mencari keberadaan bocah imut yang sangat disukainya itu.

"Apa maksudmu Mrs. Malfoy yang terhormat?"

"Daripada kalian memulai pertengkaran tak perlu, lebih baik kalian mencari Harry. Aku sama sekali tak merasakan kehadirannya di rumah ini sejak kedatanganku" suara penuh wibawa itu memadamkan api yang mulai berkobar. Mereka semua menatap penuh tanya pada sosok Paverell Wulfric Brian Albus Dumbledore yang berjalan menuju mereka.

"Apa maksudmu, Professor? Palingan, bocah itu sedang bermain di kamar atau gudang seperti biasanya" sela James yang diamini oleh istrinya. Tidak dengan putri mereka yang mulai gelisah.

"Aku heran, kenapa bisa kalian menyebut diri kalian sebagai orang tua? Seorang Ibu ataupun Ayah takkan pernah melupakan anaknya! Sekarang, di saat putra kalian menghilang. Kalian bersikap seolah – olah tak terjadi apa – apa. kalian ini sebenarnya orang tua atau tidak sih?" celaan penuh nada dingin itu bukanlah keluar dari salah satu orang dewasa. Melainkan dari Draco Malfoy.

"Jangan ikut campur bocah"

"Aku sudah muak! Kenapa kalian tak pernah memperlakukan Harry sama seperti kalian memperlakukan kakak kembarnya? Bahkan di setiap hari ulang tahunnya, kalian sama sekali tak memiliki kepedulian sedikitpun padanya! Dia hanyalah anak kecil yang membutuhkan kasih sayang dari sekitarnya, tapi kalian tak peduli! Dia. Anak. Kalian! Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia pergi? Atau bahkan meninggal? Hanya penyesalanlah yang akan kalian dapatkan!"

"Draco, kau sudah keterlaluan! Secara tidak langsung, kau seperti mendoakan kematian Harry, sayang"

"Aku mendapatkan firasat buruk, Mom. Ini bukan perasaan sedih seperti biasanya. Aku merasa... kehilangan" Ucapan bernada sendu itu membuat semua orang tersentak. Potters segera berlari menuju kamar putra mereka. Putra yang selama ini mereka lupakan.

"Tidak ada! Harry tidak ada dimanapun Mom, Dad!" seruan panik itu terdengar sampai ke arena pesta.

Lucius, Narcissa dan Severus saling pandang. Mereka menutup mata mereka penuh konsentrasi. Mencoba merasakan kehadiran bocah yang sangat mereka sayangi.

Hiks hiks

Isakan lirih itu membuyarkan pikiran mereka. Mereka berjongkok dan menatap iba pada Draco. "Sayang tenanglah... Harry pasti baik – baik saja"

"Tapi aku sama sekali tak bisa merasakan kehadiran Mateku itu dimanapun Dad. Ini terjadi karena dua hal, kalau bukan kematian... berarti Harry berada di dunia Muggle"

"Muggle, Harry berada di sana, Draco. Kau jangan khawatir. Suatu saat nanti kalian pasti akan bertemu. Jadi, biarkan Harry untuk sementara waktu berada di sana. Dengan atau tanpa kemauannya. Sekarang sebaiknya kita segera kembali. Aku tidak tahan berada di antara para munafik ini" ucap Severus dingin, mengacuhkan tatapan tak suka yang dilayangkan pada mereka. Berapparate menuju kediaman meraka tanpa pamit adalah hal yang mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

.

"Harry tak ditemukan dimanapun Dad. Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Hiks hiks! Dad! Kalian harus mencari Harry! Kalian harus mencari dia. Hiks hiks MOM DAD!" Harrietta mengguncang tubuh kedua orang tuanya yang terdiam kaku. Ingatan akan Harry semakin berkelebat dalam pikiran mereka.

Harry yang selalu mereka acuhkan. Harry yang selalu mereka marahi. Harry yang selalu mereka buat menangis. Harry yang begini... Harry yang begitu... sama sekali tak ada kenangan baik yang mereka ciptakan. Sejak Harry berumur 2 bulan... bukan! Mereka telah mengabaikan Harry sejak peristiwa itu terjadi.

Air mata penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir. Pepatah itu tak pernah menjadi sebuah pembelajaran bagi setiap orang. Siklusnya selalu begitu. Membuat masalah → bersikap lupa diri → menyesal. Tak pernah berubah. Air mata penyesalan selalu menjadi sebuah klimaks dalam setiap cerita yang mereka buat.

"HARRY!"

.

.

.

(( sama dengan ini. Akankah ini menjadi klimaks dari cerita ini. Atau tidak? Kalian yang menentukannya sendiri ))

.

.

.

.

.

Gimme Review, and I promise will keep this fic.

Ini bukan karena apa – apa. Hanya saja aku sangat membutuhkan support dari reader semua yang kebetulan nyasar membaca fic ini. So please... aku membutuhkan semua saran, pendapat dan bashing dari reader. Tapi jangan ngebash karena ini fic Slash alias Homo dan semacamnya ya? Jujur saja, aku sedikit trauma.

Terimakasih banyak *deepbow

S  
ign,

Syiera Aquila


	2. Chapter 2

Godric Hollow, Ireland, 30 July 1985

"Harry tak ditemukan dimanapun Dad. Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Hiks hiks! Dad! Kalian harus mencari Harry! Kalian harus mencari dia. Hiks hiks MOM DAD!" Harrietta mengguncang tubuh kedua orang tuanya yang terdiam kaku. Ingatan akan Harry semakin berkelebat dalam pikiran mereka.

Harry yang selalu mereka acuhkan. Harry yang selalu mereka marahi. Harry yang selalu mereka buat menangis. Harry yang begini... Harry yang begitu... sama sekali tak ada kenangan baik yang mereka ciptakan. Sejak Harry berumur 2 bulan... bukan! Mereka telah mengabaikan Harry sejak peristiwa itu terjadi.

Air mata penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir. Pepatah itu tak pernah menjadi sebuah pembelajaran bagi setiap orang. Siklusnya selalu begitu. Membuat masalah → bersikap lupa diri → menyesal. Tak pernah berubah. Air mata penyesalan selalu menjadi sebuah klimaks dalam setiap cerita yang mereka buat.

"HARRY!"

.

.

.

" **The Chosen One"**

 **A DRARRY FANFICTION**

 **By : Syiera Aquila**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **By : J.K Rowling**

 **Warn : Don't Like? Don't Read! No Bashing! No Plagiarism!**

 **SLASH, BOYSLOVE! Modified Canon! Twin!Harry, OOC!Charas,**

 **SYIIE Presents~**

 **ENJOY IT ^_^**

.

.

.

Godric Hollow, Ireland, 6 August 1985

Seminggu, adalah waktu yang cukup bagi mereka untuk menyerah. Menerima kemungkinan besar bahwa putra mereka telah meninggal. Meskipun dalam hati mereka tetap percaya bahwa putra mereka akan kembali pada mereka. Dan mereka bisa menebus semua kesalahan bodoh yang pernah mereka lakukan. Harapan kosong yang nyaris membuat mereka juga merasakan kekosongan yang sangat berdampak dalam kehidupan mereka.

Siapa yang akan menyangka, kalau akhirnya bocah yang tak pernah mereka perhatikan itu begitu membuat hidup mereka menjadi sangat berbeda? Setiap sudut ruangan di Godric Hollow yang secara tak langsung membuat mereka mau tak mau mengingat bocah berambut hitam dengan wajah yang... takkan bisa mereka ingat. Heh, bahkan ingatan akan wajah putra mereka itupun hanyalah sebuah gambar samar nan buram di pikiran mereka.

"Harry, kamu dimana sayang? Maafin Mom, Maafin kami! Kami telah berbuat tak adil padamu" dengan mendekap erat boneka naga yang kebetulan mereka ketahui sebagai mainan putra mereka, Lily menangis kencang. Semua mainan itu bukanlah dari mereka. Tak ada satupun barang yang dimiliki Harry merupakan pemberian mereka. Hanya kain panjang yang membedong Harry waktu lahirlah... satu – satunya barang yang mereka berikan. Bukan! Satu – satunya hal yang mereka berikan.

Kain panjang yang entah bagaimana caranya terpasang rapi di tubuh boneka yang berukuran sangat besar bagi anak kecil itu. Hati James dan Lily serasa teriris sembilu. Meskipun sembilu itu sudah mereka cabut, tetap saja ada sedikit bagian yang tertinggal namun sangat menyakitkan. Betapa mereka sama sekali tak pantas di sebut sebagai orang tua. Satu – satunya hal yang bisa membuat mereka mendapat panggilan Mom dan Dad hanya karena merekalah Harry bisa berada di dunia yang sangat tak adil bagi mereka ini. Dunia yang mungkin saja sangat ingin ditinggalkan oleh bocah malang itu. Kembali, tetesan air mata yang belum pernah mereka keluarkan untuk Harry berjatuhan. Penyesalan, hanyalah penyesalan yang mereka miliki saat ini.

Brak!

"James!"

Suara hempasan pintu dan pekikan nyaring tamu yang masuk membuat 3 orang yang berada di kamar Harry tersentak. Mereka segera berlari menghampiri pelaku yang tengah mengatur pola pernafasannya. "Katakan apa yang terjadi Sirius. Sebelum aku mengutukmu!" suara dingin penuh ancaman itu membuat sang pelaku menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

"A...Aku mendapatkan ini, saat berjalan – jalan di hutan belakang" menyodorkan sebuah sobekan kain, Sirius Black berbicara dengan wajah pucat.

"I... ini... pakaian Harry, Mom! Pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Harry saat malam itu! Ini... maksudnya... tidak! Itu tidak mungkin kan Dad? Harry masih hidup kan? Mom! Harry baik – baik saja kan? Jawab aku! Uncle Siri!"

Hening, hanya wajah menunduk yang penuh kesedihanlah yang menjawab pertanyaan Harrietta. Ini... adalah peristiwa yang takkan pernah bisa bocah perempuan itu hapuskan dari ingatannya. Sebelum kegelapan menelan seluruh kesadaran yang masih bisa dipertahankannya.

"Sirius... jelaskan!" perintah Lily dengan nada dingin nan menusuk. Tangannya memeluk erat tubuh Harrietta yang limbung.

Sirius Black menelan salivanya dengan berat. Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Dia juga tak begitu tau dengan kejadian yang menimpa kembaran putri baptisnya itu. Sobekan kain ini... kemungkinan besar karena... "hewan buas ataupun penyihir gila melukai Harry di hutan belakang?" ucap Sirius tidak yakin.

"Kau pasti berbohong!" bentak James kalap. Dia mencengkeram erat kerah jubah penyihir yang dipakai sahabat baiknya itu.

"Tidak James. Aku menemukan ini di sana. Aku juga tidak tau kejadian pasti yang menimpa Harry. Maafkan aku Prongs" jelas Sirius dengan wajah sedih. Dia paham perasaan sahabat baiknya itu. Bagaimanapun juga... sahabatnya itu adalah orang tua Harry. Meskipun tak pernah memperhatikan putra bungsunya itu. Sirius menghembuskan nafas berat dan menatap iba pada kepala keluarga Potter itu.

"Mustahil. Itu tidak benar... tidak! Semua itu hanyalah kebohongan! Katakan padaku! Itu semua tidak benar! Harryku... Harryku pasti baik – baik saja! HARRY!"

.

.

.

Unknown Place, 30 July 1995

Bocah kecil itu terus saja berjalan menjauh dari semua keramaian. Berjalan menjauhi tempatnya dibesarkan selama 9 tahun hidupnya. Menjauhi semua sumber rasa cemburu dan rasa kesepiannya. Menjauhi... kekasih hatinya, Matenya! Tak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang letih, terlebih hatinya yang capek. Tak peduli dengan perutnya yang lapar, airmata yang bercucuran. Dan mencoba tak peduli pada apapun.

Sedikit kilas balik akan penyebab kehadirannya di tempat asing ini. Keramaian yang didapatinya saat terbangun adalah salah satu dari sekian hal yang sangat tak ingin dijumpainya. Karena dia tau pasti apa alasan keramaian itu terjadi. Besok adalah ulang tahun mereka, dan hari ini akan dimulai pesta persiapannya. Dan seperti yang selalu terjadi setiap tahun, Harry tak boleh mendekat. Karena dia hanya akan menganggu acara para orang dewasa yang bergosip ingin menjodohkan putra mereka dengan sang kembang dari keluarga Potter. Karena dia tau pasti, akhirnya dia hanya akan bisa menonton. Karena ada atau tidaknya kehadiran seorang Harry Potter, takkan pernah ada dampaknya bagi siapapun dalam pesta besar itu.

9 tahun... sulit dipercaya, bocah itu belum lelah dengan diskriminasi yang didapatnya dari lingkungan sekitarnya. Tapi sepertinya takkan butuh waktu yang lama bagi bocah 9 tahun itu untuk menyerah.

"Hei, kudengar The – Girl – Who – Alive punya saudara kembar. Kau percaya itu?"

"Kalian bercanda? Tak ada satupun foto atau gambar yang bisa membuat kita percaya! Harrietta adalah putri tunggal Potter kan? Aku melihatnya dalam pohon keluarga mereka di ruang atas"

Didorong rasa penasaran bercampur perasaan khawatir, Harrty naik ke laintai atas. Lantai yang belum pernah dijejaknya karena larangan orang tuanya. Lantai yang ternyata menyimpan rahasia besar selama ini. Dan bodohnya dia, karena tak pernah penasaran akan rahasia itu. Rahasia besar yang langsung membom hati dan perasaan sayang yang dimilikinya untuk sebuah keluarga – yang masih sudi membiarkannya memnumpang hidup – selama ini.

Godric Griffindor

Luna Paverrel

Haryan Potter

James Potter ↔ Lily Evans

Harrietta Lyliana Harry James

Senyuman miris terlukis di wajah sendu itu. Senyuman yang merupakan senyum pertama yang berhasil diberikan oleh keluar – bukan! Oleh orang yang selama ini di sebutnya sebagai keluarga. Ini adalah fakta baru yang beruntung untuk diketahuinya. Lihat? Bukankah dia benar – benar sangat beruntung dalam setiap jengkal perjalanan hidupnya? Keberuntungan yang mungkin takkan pernah bisa dimiliki oleh orang lain. – dalam arti sarkastis, tentu saja – .

Tak ada tangisan saat itu. Entah kenapa bocah kecil yang seharusnya hanya mengerti dengan perasaan senang itu, tersenyum lega. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia merasa lega akan fakta yang diterimanya, entah karena alasan apa. Berjalan pelan, Harry menghampiri pohon silsilah keluarga itu. Membelai ringan ukiran namanya yang tercoret – sengaja atau tidak, dia tak peduli –. Fakta yang diterimanya adalah dia dicoret dari keluarga Potter. Dan keberadaannya di keluarga ini hanyalah karena belas kasihan keluarga ini.

Masih bisakah tempat ini di sebut sebagai rumahnya? Masih pantaskah dia memanggil kakak pada saudara kembarnya? Masih pantaskah dia memanggil Ayah dan Ibu pada kedua manusia yang berjasa besar membuatnya berada di dunia yang penuh akan keberuntungan ini? Dan masih pantaskah dia berada di sini? Tidak! Dia sama sekali tak pantas. Dia tak punya hak untuk berada di tempat ini. Tempatnya bukanlah di sini. Melainkan jauh dari semua hal ini. Dan menjauh dari... Draco-nya.

Membulatkan tekad bocah itu berjalan menjauh. Dan disinilah dia berada sekarang. Tanpa air, makanan, dan tenaga. Entah sudah berapa jauh dia berjalan. Dia tak bisa mengingatnya. Yang dia butuhkan sekarang adalah beristirahat sepuasnya. Beristirahat di tempat yang bisa dijadikan sebgai tempat untuk istirahat. Dan sebuah kursi di bawah pohon rindang menjadi pilihannya untuk berhenti. Tak peduli dengan bajunya yang kotor dan penuh sobekan, salju yang berguguran, Harry merebahkan dirinya. Mencoba menghilangkan semua penat dan rasa untuk pertama kalinya, Harry bisa terlelap tanpa ditemani boneka naga yang selama ini menemaninya tidur.

.

.

.

((kembali kisah ini terhenti. Entah akan seperti ini akhirnya ataukah Harry masih memiliki kisah lainnya. Sekali lagi, semua tergantung pada keinginan anda semua))

.

.

.

.

.

Gimme Review, and I promise will keep this fic.

Ini bukan karena apa – apa. Hanya saja aku sangat membutuhkan support dari reader semua yang kebetulan nyasar membaca fic ini. So please... aku membutuhkan semua saran, pendapat dan bashing dari reader. Tapi jangan ngebash karena ini fic Slash alias Homo dan semacamnya ya? Jujur saja, aku sedikit trauma.

Terimakasih banyak *deepbow

S  
ign,

Syiera Aquila

Note : Balesan revie yang ngga login

Guest : oke, uda next ^_^. makasi uda RnR ^_^

guest : makasi banyak ^_^. Jadi tersanjung nih hehe XD. makasi uda RnR ^_^

Queenymalf : makasih udah RnR ^_^

Yuyu : iya dilanjut kok, ini... terimakasih uda RnR ^_^

Ohana no harunp : ini diapdet, makasi uda RnR ^_^

Kristiani P : ayooo liat ke depannya nanti ya ^_^ ini uda lanjut makasi uda RnR

Ichan : makasi ^_^, ini uda lanjut, Makasi uda RnR ^_^

Drarry Shipper : makasi banyak ^_^ rasa penasarannya udah terjawab belum? Makasi uda RnR ^_^

Kely : iya... tepatnya menghilangkan diri sih :p, makasi uda RnR ^_^

Black : halo juga ^_^, iya makasi uda di koreksi ^_^. Entahlah Syiie nih, sembarangan comot kata aja XD. Makasi uda RnR ^_^. Ini uda lanjut...

Shiva nadiny : uda next ^_^. Kita liat ke depannya ya, makasi uda RnR ^_^

Yang lain uda syiie balas di pm ya ^_^

Keep RnR ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

((huaaa... kemaren ada typo yang fatal banget TAT... maaf ya? sebenarnya tahun yang bener itu 1985... maaf))

.

.

.

Masih bisakah tempat ini di sebut sebagai rumahnya? Masih pantaskah dia memanggil kakak pada saudara kembarnya? Masih pantaskah dia memanggil Ayah dan Ibu pada kedua manusia yang berjasa besar membuatnya berada di dunia yang penuh akan keberuntungan ini? Dan masih pantaskah dia berada di sini? Tidak! Dia tak punya hak untuk berada di tempat ini. Tempatnya bukanlah di sini. Melainkan jauh dari semua hal ini. Dan menjauh dari... Draco-nya.

Membulatkan tekad bocah itu berjalan menjauh. Dan disinilah dia berada sekarang. Tanpa air, makanan, dan tenaga. Entah sudah berapa jauh dia berjalan. Dia tak bisa mengingatnya. Yang dia butuhkan sekarang adalah beristirahat sepuasnya. Beristirahat di tempat yang bisa dijadikan sebagai tempat untuk istirahat. Dan sebuah kursi di bawah pohon rindang menjadi pilihannya untuk berhenti. Tak peduli dengan bajunya yang kotor dan penuh sobekan, dan salju yang terus berguguran, Harry merebahkan dirinya. Mencoba menghilangkan semua penat dan rasa laparnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Harry bisa terlelap tanpa ditemani boneka naga yang selama ini menemaninya tidur.

.

.

.

" **The Chosen One"**

 **A DRARRY FANFICTION**

 **By : Syiera Aquila**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **By : J.K Rowling**

 **Warn : Don't Like? Don't Read! No Bashing! No Plagiarism!**

 **SLASH, BOYSLOVE! Modified Canon! Twin!Harry, OOC!Charas, (s)**

 **SYIIE Presents~**

 **ENJOY IT ^_^**

.

.

.

Charlottesville, Virginia, 8 August 1985

Pria 35 tahunan itu berjalan santai menembus cuaca dingin yang menembus tulang. Dieratkannya mantel yang dipakainya sembari menatap jalanan kota yang mulai lengang. Yeah, hanya orang yang kurang kerjaan yang memilih berjalan – jalan di dini hari di musim dingin ini –dan dia memang sedang tidak ada kerjaan –. Tiba di sebuah taman yang bisa dibilang tak menunjukkan tanda – tanda kehidupannya, pria itu berhenti. Mengerutkan dahinya bingung, pria tampan itu menuju sumber rasa penasarannya. Sebuah bangku taman di bawah pohon yang rindang. Seonggok... err... sesosok tubuhkah yang tengah terlentang di kursi itu? Sudah berapa lama dia disana?

Rasa kasihan mendominasi pria berwajah khas british itu. Dengan hati – hati, dia mendekati kursi itu. Iris dark goldnya membola saat mendapati kalau yang sedang tertidur pulas atau mungkin pingsan itu adalah seorang bocah yang berpakaian compang – camping, dengan keadaan yang sangat menggenaskan. Memastikan kalau bocah yang dikiranya 9 tahunan itu masih hidup, pria british itu menggendongnya dengan pelan. Enggan mengusik lelapnya sang bocah.

Syut!

Sebuah asap hitam membekas di tempat berdirinya pria yang entah bagaimana caranya sudah menghilang itu. Meninggalkan taman yang lengang tanpa tanda – tanda kehidupan itu.

.

.

.

Jefferson Mansion, Virginia 8 August 1985

Suara langkah kaki yang kuat namun tak terkesan terburu – buru terdengar di keheningan malam mansion mewah itu. Lampu – lampu yang secara ajaib berpijar di udara terlihat seiring dengan langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Frederick Windsor, – pemuda berumur 30 tahun yang berperawakan menawan bagi semua yang melihatnya – menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Ruang kesehatan yang menjadi tempatnya bekerja terbuka pelan, namun penuh kekuatan.

"That's you My Lord?" seru Frederick dengan nada penasaran yang tidak ditutupi. Maklum saja, suasana kamarnya tidaklah terlalu terang.

"Maaf mengganggu istirahatmu, Frede. Tapi bocah malang ini butuh perhatianmu segera" ucap sang Lord dengan wajah cemas, membaringkan bocah temuannya dengan sangat hati – hati. Entah kenapa perasaannya terasa sangat hangat, karena menatap wajah imut bocah berambut hitam itu.

Kondisi kamar yang sudah jauh lebih terang, membuat Pria yang merupakan tabib itu bisa melihat jelas sosok bocah yang di bawa sahabatnya itu. "Siapa dia, Kyle?" Frederick bertanya penasaran dan tanpa sungkan. Kalau bangsawan Virginia itu sudah memanggilnya dengan akrab, berarti itu isyarat baginya untuk tidak memanggilnya sebagai Lord lagi.

"Aku tidak tau Frede. Aku menemukannya terbaring di kursi taman Charlottesville waktu berjalan – jalan tadi" jelas sang Viceroy ( wakil Raja di daerah kekuasaan raja yang juga mempunyai kekuasaan sendiri) Lord Kyle Jefferson dengan singkat.

"Di cuaca seperti ini? Ini musim dingin! Apa orang tuanya tak menjaga anak ini? Lihatlah keadaannya yang sangat gawat ini" seru Frederick panik. Sebagai seorang tabib, dia langsung melakukan hal yang dirasanya perlu untuk memulihkan keadaan bocah yang dibawa sang Lord. 2 jam penuh, dia berkutat dengan buku – buku aneh, cahaya – cahaya yang secara menakjubkan muncul bergantian dari telapak tangannya, ramuan – ramuan herbal, dan sebuah lilin yang mempunyai api biru kecil di ujungnya.

Akhirnya Frederick menarik nafas lega saat mendapati tubuh pucat bocah yang diperiksanya sudah mulai berwarna. Tidak ada lagi bekas merah di tubuhnya – kecuali bekas aneh berupa bentuk sebelah sayap yang kecil berwarna merah berkilauan yang ditemukannya di leher sang bocah – dan juga tidak ada lagi bekas luka atapun darah yang mengering. Bajunya secara otomatis telah berganti saat Kyle menidurkannya di ranjang berukuran Queen Size itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kyle, mendekati sahabat terbaiknya dan bocah yang ditemukannya itu.

"Bocah ini baik. Hanya saja, melihat luka ditubuhnya... kemungkinan besar, dia akan mengalami trauma dan kehilangan sebagian besar memorinya" jelas sang Duke dengan wajah cemas.

Kyle menghela nafas, "kita tak bisa berbuat apapun kan?"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan Kyle?"

"Merawatnya. Kalaupun dia kehilangan memorinya dan keluarganya, maka kitalah yang akan menjadi keluarganya Frede. Aku akan mengurus surat – surat bocah ini" ucap Kyle dengan wajah datar.

"Tapi bagaimana? Kita bahkan tidak tau apapun tentangnya" tanya Frederick dengan wajah bingung.

"Namanya Daniel Radcliff Jefferson. Kelahiran 31 July 1976, dari Ibu bernama Kiyarina Virginia dan ayah Kyle Jefferey Jefferson, golongan darah O, dan merupakan pewaris tunggal Jefferson" jawab Kyle cepat. Mengabaikan ekspresi terperangah milik sahabat kentalnya dan berjalan keluar menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Kau berniat menggantikan Fhanra dengan bocah tanpa asal – usul ini Kyle?" tanya Frederick tak percaya.

"Tidak. Fhanra sudah meninggal, dan dia mempunyai tempatnya sendiri di hatiku. Tapi bocah ini... aku hanya ingin membuatnya memiliki keluarga. Aku tidak ingin anak sekecil dia mempertanyakan identitasnya sendiri. Lagipula... dia mempunyai umur yang berbeda dengan Fhanra. Terlebih, aku membutuhkan pewaris, sedangkan kau tau sendiri aku tidak bisa membuahi seorang wanita lagi, Frede. Sudahlah, kau rawat saja boc – ah! Daniel. Kau rawat saja Daniel dengan sebaiknya dan saat dia bertanya nanti, jawab saja dengan apa yang telah kuberitahukan padamu"

"Lalu kalau dia bertanya tentang keadaannya bagaimana?"

"Katakan saja kalau dia mengalami kecelakaan saat kita pergi meninjau salah satu lokasi perang"

"Kau bercanda? Kau benar – benar ingin menjadikannya Mafia ya?" seru Frederick tak percaya.

Kyle hanya angkat bahu lalu bernajak pergi. Meninggalkan sahabatnya yang lebih muda 5 tahun darinya itu mendumel kesal. Frederick menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Lalu mendekati tubuh bocah yang hari ini mendapatkan nama baru "Daniel Radcliff Jefferson". Frederick mengusak lembut rambut hitam lebat bocah itu. Membuatnya semakin berantakan, namun entah kenapa malah cocok dengan wajahnya yang masih dipenuhi lemak bayi itu.

"Ugh.." lenguhan serak itu sukses membangunkan Frederick dari lamunannya. Pria dewasa itu langsung saja membantu 'Daniel' untuk duduk menyandarkan dirinya di sandaran ranjang. Menyodorkan segelas air yang sudah diberinya ramuan herbal.

Glek glek glek

Dengan rakus – mengabaikan rasa pahit di lidahnya – bocah itu menghabiskan minumannya. Menghela nafas lega, Daniel memperlihatkan iris emeraldnya yang bersinar bingung. "Aku dimana? Paman siapa? Kenapa aku bisa disini? Lalu minuman pahit apa tadi? Siapa yang..." berondongan pertanyaan Daniel terhenti saat Frederick menempelkan jari telunjukanya ke bibir cherry mungil Daniel.

"Ssht! Jangan banyak tanya Daniel. Dengarkan aku bicara dengan baik dan jangan memotongku oke?"

"Uh... Um!" Daniel mengangguk. Dia menatap penuh tanya pada orang yang telah menyelamtkannya itu.

"Dengar, namamu Daniel Jefferson. Keponakanku satu – satunya. Kau kemarin mengikuti Ayahmu, berburu di salah satu daerah di pedalaman Virginia, dan kau dicelakai oleh musuh ayahmu. Kau adalah Putra tunggal Mafia Viceroy – wakil raja yang sebenarnya merangkap sebagai mafia – dan ibumu meninggal beberapa tahun lalu. Kau ada di ruang kesehatan di dalam mansion orangtuamu. Jefferson Mansion. Minuman tadi adalah obat untuk menyembuhkan luka dalam tubuhmu. Ada pertanyaan?"

"Ayah dimana?" tanya Daniel, tidak sesuai dengan pridiksi Frederick.

"Um... Kyle sedang mengurus beberapa dokumen untuk dilaporkan pada Raja. Sekarang kau kembali lah istirahat"

"Paman..." panggilan bernada sedih itu membuat Frederick mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi. Dia menatap penuh tanya pada bocah yang entah kenapa bisa menimbulkan perasaan sayang namun familiar di dalam hati sang Duke. "Kenapa aku tidak ingat apapun?" sambung Daniel dengan mata berkaca – kaca.

Frederick menghembuskan nafas, "Sekarang istirahat saja dulu. Paman akan menjelaskan semuanya esok pagi. Jadi, jangan menangis lagi... Daniel" ucapnya dengan senyuman manis.

Daniel mengangguk semangat lalu memejamkan matanya. Membuat dirinya terlihat sangat polos. Apalagi jika iris emerald itu terluka. ! . tiba – tiba Frederick tersentak. Dia yakin iris emerald tadi mempunyai sorot yang tidak seharusnya dimiliki oleh anak kecil. Sorot yang memperlihatkan dan menjadi bukti kalau bocah imut itu telah merasakan pahit asinnya kehidupan di dunia ini. Kenapa? Dia hanyalah bocah berumur 9 tahun kan? Lalu kenapa sorot matanya itu... terlihat sangat... complicated? Mata yang menyorot dingin, tanpa perasaan, sendu, kecemburuan, amarah, kesedihan, ketidak percayaan, kecerdasan, keberanian, ketegasan, hampa dan... kerinduan?

Sebenarnya... siapa bocah yang ditemukan dan dibawa oleh sahabatnya itu? Kenapa... kenapa begitu banyak misteri di dalam tubuh yang ringkih, polos dan penuh dengan ketidak berdayaan itu? Sebenarnya... penderitaan seperti apa yang telah dilalui bocah – yang terhitung sejam lalu adalah bagian dari keluarga Jefferson – itu? Kenapa rasanya hati Frederick ikut merasakan sakit? Kenapa Frederick merasa mengenal, bahkan sangat dekat dengan bocah yang mempunyai iris emerald itu? Kenapa dan berbagai pertanyaan seputar Daniel terus mengisi pikirannya sampai dia terlelap di ranjangnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Unknown Place, Unknown time

Iris silver kebiruan itu meatap tajam pada benda – entah apapun itu – yang terdapat di hadapannya. Wajahnya mengeras dengan rahang terkatup sempurna. Menggambarkan ekspresi geram, namun tak bisa di tebak. Wajahnya sebagian tertutupi oleh rambutnya yang juga tertutupi jubah, sehingga tak bisa di ketahui warna apa sebenarnya rambut orang yang mempunyai tinggi seperti orang dewasa itu.

Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyum sinis, "Kalian akan selalu menyesalinya. Salah kalian sendiri bersikap diskriminatif pada malaikat kecil yang sangat polos itu. Berdo'a saja dia takkan membenci kalian semua. Karena kalau dia membenci kalian, aku pastikan kalian akan mengalami kehancuran, yang bahkan takkan berani kalian bayangkan. Ini bukanlah akhirnya Potters. Aku pastikan itu"

Sebuah cahaya merah keperakan keluar dari ujung tongkat yang diarahkan pria – menilik dari suaranya yang bariton – itu pada apapun yang ada di hadapannya, sebelum kemudian menghilang begitu saja, seiring dengan menghilangnya cahaya dari ruangan itu.

Meninggalkan ruangan itu dalam kesunyian, sesaat kemudian tertutup dengan bunyi debaman keras yang memecah keheningan malam.

.

.

.

Godric Hollow, Ireland, 10 August 1985

Kediaman Potter yang biasanya penuh keceriaan itu diselimuti duka. Tak ada binar kebahagiaan di wajah semua orang. Tentu saja, mereka merasa kehilangan akan sosok saudara kembar The – Girl – Who –Alive itu. Meskipun mereka tak mengenal sama sekali bocah yang katanya mirip dengan sang penyelamat. Yeah, mereka bersedih karena takkan ada lagi pesta yang dilakukan keluarga Potter untuk menjamu mereka mulai sekarang. Dan semua itu karena bocah yang dipercayai sudah meninggal oleh semua orang.

Sirius Black menatap Tapestry Potter dengan wajah murung, dia baru menyadari satu hal, Nama Harry James tercoret dari pohon itu. Sama seperti namanya yang memang dibuang dari Keluarga Black. Tapi... kenapa tulisan itu tidak hilang? Bukankah Harry sudah meninggal? Tapi mungkin saja ada kesalahan. Seperti nama adiknya yang sudah lama tiada, namun tetap terukir di Tapestry Black. Sudah pudar, tapi bisa di baca. Sama seperti nama Harry James yang sudah pudar ini.

Sirius menghela nafas, "Maafkan kami Prongslet. Harusnya kami menyadari kalau kau pasti merasa sangat terluka. Harusnya kau juga mendapatkan kasih sayangku, yang merupakan ayah baptis saudarimu. Ah, harusnya kau juga punya ayah baptis sendiri kan? Tunggu dulu! Sepertinya kau memang sudah punya. Kau ingat saat penyerangan itu Prongslet? Saat Voldie Moldie –demi celana dalam Merlin , kuharap dia memang sudah mati – menyerang kalian, kau terikat dengan darahnya. Kau merupakan putra baptisnya. Tanpa diinginkan oleh orang tuamu dan juga makhluk itu. Kheh, andai kau disini, aku yakin kau pasti akan menganggap ini semua sebagai lelucon. Hmh, kita bahkan tidak pernah sama sekali dekat, seperti sebuah keluarga ya. Aku sangat ingin memelukmu sekarang, Prongslet" ucapnya seakan – akan Harry ada di depannya.

James dan Lily menatap foto – satu-satunya foto tentang Harry yang mereka miliki – bocah kembar yang sedang terlelap dengan wajah sedih. "Lihatlah dia James. Dia sangat rapuh, dan kita membuatnya semakin rapuh. Kita menghancurkannya James. Kita yang membuatnya terbunuh oleh serigala- serigala brengsek itu. Hiks hiks, ini salahku James. Aku sama sekali tak pantas menjadi seorang Ibu. Aku menghancurkan hidup putraku, James. Putra kita"

"Tenanglah Lils, aku yakin sekarang Harry kita berbahagia. Aku yakin itu"

"Tapi James... jika kita bertemu dengannya nanti, akankah dia memaafkan kita? Karena kitalah, para Tetua Potters mencoret namanya dari Tapestry. Karena kita James... Kita gagal menjadi orang tua"

"Aku yakin, semuanya akan baik – baik saja. Percayalah"

Mereka menangis dalam diam. Menatap selembar foto yang sekarang menjadi benda berharga mereka.

Harrietta Potter berulang kali tak sadarkan diri karena itu. Batin dan fisiknya takkan pernah merasa siap kehilangan sosok yang merupakan belahan jiwanya itu. Adiknya tersayang, namun juga adiknya yang sekarang paling dia benci. Kenapa bocah itu sama sekali tak mengajaknya pergi? Kenapa dia pergi sendirian? Dasar egois! Seenaknya! Tangis Harrietta kembali pecah, saat sebuah makam telah terukir nama adik kembarnya. Mengapa takdir begitu kejam memisahkan mereka? Mengapa Tuhan begitu cepat merenggut nyawa adiknya? Harry bahkan belum pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya, tapi dia sudah pergi lebih dulu.

Meninggalkan luka dan penyesalan mendalam di diri keluarganya. Luka yang mungkin takkan pernah bisa di sembuhkan kecuali dari maaf dan kehadiran Harry di keluarga itu kembali. Luka dan penyesalan yang akan mereka bawa sampai mati.

.

.

.

(( is it the end? Inikah akhir kisah dari Harry Potter? Bagaimana menurut kalian? Haruskah berakhir disini? Ataukah masih ada jalan lainnya? ))

.

.

.

.

.

Gimme Review, and I promise will keep this fic.

Ini bukan karena apa – apa. Hanya saja aku sangat membutuhkan support dari reader semua yang kebetulan nyasar membaca fic ini. So please... aku membutuhkan semua saran, pendapat dan bashing dari reader. Tapi jangan ngebash karena ini fic Slash alias Homo dan semacamnya ya? Jujur saja, aku sedikit trauma.

Terimakasih banyak *deepbow

S  
ign,

Syiera Aquila

P.S : kuharap tak ada typo memalukan dan fatal lagiiiii _

Note : Balasan review... bagi yang ngga login ya... maaf kalau ada yang tidak tersebut (walaupun syiie harap semuanya kebagian)

LUNA GINERVA : ini udah lanjut ^_^ Trims untuk RnRnya ^_^

DraRry Shipper : ck ck ck/geleng kepala, tenang aja, Drarry ngga bakalan dipisahin kok ^_^, uuh, padahal perasaan udah panjang yang biasa deh... iya, itu typo! Aduuh, ternyata banyak yang nyadar! Syukurlah! Terimakasih yaaa ^O^ trims uda RnR ^^

Kristiani P : hehe Syiie juga ngga nyangka lho/plak!lo authornya bego! Eumm... sepertinya harapanmu nggak, terkabul tuh, ^^v. Ini udah lanjut ^_^ Trims untuk RnRnya ^^

Guest : Aamiin ^_^, trims uda RnR ^_^

Qnantazefanya : namanya ribet amat ==, ooke, ini udah panjang belum ya? Trims uda RnR ^_^

Ohana no haruno : gomennasai hana-chan ^_^ nahh sebagian pertanyaan terjawab kan? ^^ apa ini termasuk apdet kilat O.o. trims uda RnR ^_^

Rani : umm... siapa ya? Hehe Syiie juga ngga tau lho /geplaked. Ini uda lanjut ^_^ trims untuk RnRnya ^^

Guest : jangan nangis donk... ntar Syiie dikira ngapa-ngapain anak orang lagi... duuh padahal kayaknya udah panjang lho... iyaaa, trims uda RnR ya ^O^ btw, Harry-nya nolak tuh... hihihi

Drarry my love : apa ini udah cepet? Apa udah panjang? Makasih banyak ^O^, ngga nyangka banyak yang suka ma cerita Syiie yang ini. Trims uda RnR ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Harrietta Potter berulang kali tak sadarkan diri karena itu. Batin dan fisiknya takkan pernah merasa siap kehilangan sosok yang merupakan belahan jiwanya itu. Adiknya tersayang, namun juga adiknya yang sekarang paling dia benci. Kenapa bocah itu sama sekali tak mengajaknya pergi? Kenapa dia pergi sendirian? Dasar egois! Seenaknya! Tangis Harrietta kembali pecah, saat sebuah makam telah terukir nama adik kembarnya. Mengapa takdir begitu kejam memisahkan mereka? Mengapa Tuhan begitu cepat merenggut nyawa adiknya? Harry bahkan belum pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya, tapi dia sudah pergi lebih dulu.

Meninggalkan luka dan penyesalan mendalam di diri keluarganya. Luka yang mungkin takkan pernah bisa di sembuhkan kecuali dari maaf dan kehadiran Harry di keluarga itu kembali. Luka dan penyesalan yang akan mereka bawa sampai mati.

.

.

.

" **The Chosen One"**

 **A DRARRY FANFICTION**

 **By : Syiera Aquila**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **By : J.K Rowling**

 **Warn : Don't Like? Don't Read! No Bashing! No Plagiarism!**

 **SLASH, BOYSLOVE! Modified Canon! Twin!Harry, OOC!Charas,**

 **SYIIE Presents~**

 **ENJOY IT ^_^**

.

.

.

Jefferson Mansion, Virginia, 15 August 1985

Telah genap seminggu Daniel menghuni mansion mewah milik sang Viceroy. Bocah menggemaskan itu sudah mulai bisa menerima keadaannya tanpa banyak tanya, yah walau sesekali Kyle memergoki bocah bermata emerald itu duduk melamun. Kyle sangat terkesan akan kemampuan bocah itu. Meskipun merasa kalau bocah yang telah resmi menjadi putranya itu mempunyai aura yang aneh, tidak membuat Kyle berniat menginterogasi bocah itu. Malah, Kyle mengajarkan 'Magiclia' (ilmu sihir yang dimiliki para warga terpilih Virginia) pada anak angkatnya itu.

Di luar dugaan pelatihnya, yang merasa kalau Daniel adalah tipe penghafal – yang harus diajarkan melalui teori – yang sulit untuk mempraktekkannya, Daniel sangat mudah menyerap penjelasan para pelatihnya, juga sangat mudah dalam menerapkannya. Bocah itu seperti belajar dari alam. Dan mereka sangat senang dengan keadaan itu. Daniel bagaikan sosok yang mereka cari selama ini.

Magiclia yang diajarkan pada Daniel terbagi atas 3 bentuk. Defense Against (ilmu pertahanan), Incantation (mantera), dan Potion (ramuan). Dalam 3 hari pelajaran, Daniel berhasil mengusai lebih dari 10 mantra dasar, 5 ramuan dasar dan bentuk pertahanan tingkat awal. Daniel juga bisa membedakan mana tanaman herbal, dan mana yang merupakan racun mematikan. Daniel menguasai pertahanan dibarengi dengan kemampuan menyerang karena diajarkan langsung oleh ayahnya.

5 orang guru yang merupakan anak buah sang Viceroy sekaligus sahabat baru Daniel adalah orang – orang dewasa yang sangat suka menjahili Daniel. 3 lelaki dan 2 perempuan itu selalu suka dengan ekspresi alami yang diperlihatkan bocah imut itu pada mereka. Ekspresi ngambek, marah dan senangnya Daniel bagaikan sinar mentari yang bisa menerangi Mansion yang sedari awal penuh aura suram itu. Bagi mereka Daniel bukan hanya sekadar tuan muda yang perlu mereka jaga. Daniel juga adalah permata mereka yang akan selalu mereka lindungi di setiap kesempatan. Takkan membiarkan seorang pun menyakiti matahari mereka itu.

5 orang itu juga merangkap Assasin yang ditugaskan oleh Kyle menghabisi orang – orang yang mengancam keluarganya. Mereka berlima dikenal dengan nama 5 Silvers Assasin. Yang terdiri atas Black Silver (sesuai gelarnya, selalu memakai pakaian hitam menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kecuali mata yang beriris merah pekat), White Silver (memakai pakaian berwarna gelap dengan cadar putih yang menghiasi wajahnya. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna silver diikat ekor kuda), Dark Silver (yang hampir menyerupai Black Silver, tapi dengan pakaian berwarna perak yang bercorak abu – abu), Golden Silver (memakai pakaian putih dengan corak warna kuning emas tanpa cadar, namun dengan wajah yang tidak pernah sama. Memakai bandana emas yang melingkari surainya yang juga ikut berganti – ganti dengan cepat) dan yang terakhir Violet Silver (memakai pakaian serba ungu gelap, berkacamata hitam, dan mempunyai tato unik yang menghiasi sebagian besar wajahnya. Berambut ungu yang cukup gelap sepinggang).

Para Assasin itu mempunyai senjata yang sama, yaitu sebuah pedang. Mereka tidak pernah bekerja dalam satu kelompok yang sama. Karena 1 Assasin akan mengomandoi 5 orang shinoby. Tapi setiap kali seusai pekerjaan mereka dilakukan, mereka selalu berkumpul di markas yang merupakan tempat tinggal mereka. Karena itulah mereka bisa akrab. Hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahui wajah mereka sebenarnya. Sang Viceroy, Sang Duke of Windsor dan Emerald Boy (gelar yang mereka berikan untuk Daniel, karena iris emeraldnya).

.

.

.

Jefferson Mansion, Virginia, 15 September 1985

Bocah berambut hitam itu merengut sebal. Dia menatap penuh dendam pada sosok berambut dark silver yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Pipi gembulnya kembali menggembung saat pemuda 20 tahunan itu mencibir jahil padanya. "Aku benci padamu Ray hyung!" jeritan yang ditunggu – tunggu 7 orang penghuni ruang santai itu akhirnya terdengar. Suara tawa kemudian terdengar menyahuti.

"Sudahlah Dan! Kau seperti tidak tau saja kakakmu itu" ucap Kyle dengan senyum menyabarkan.

Daniel memalingkan wajahnya sebal. Dari tadi dia selalu kalah dalam permainan yang mereka mainkan sedari pagi ( truth or dare versi Assasin ). Dan dia juga selalu menjadi objek kejahilan 4 orang kakaknya yang berdarah Korea dan satu Jepang itu – yang entah bagaimana bisa menetap di Negara sang Viceroy –. Cho Ray Sik, Sun Rae Kha, Cha Jim Suk, Kim Nari dan Shun Arika.

"Ayolah Daniel, jangan ngambek gitu dong. Hyung hanya bercanda kok"

"Tak peduli!" Daniel berucap ketus. Sebulan mengenal para kakaknya sedikit banyak membuat Daniel kebal dan mengerti cara apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk mengatasi kejahilan mereka yang sudah melewati batas. Ngambek, ketus dan masa bodoh adalah cara paling jitu baginya untuk mendapatkan permintaan maaf dari kakaknya itu juga disertai dengan janji latihan yang akan selalu mereka tepati. Daniel terkekeh licik dalam hati. Kali ini dia akan memaksa kakak – kakaknya itu untuk latihan di Colonial Forest. Pasti akan sangat menakjubkan disana. Mengingat, dia sendiri belum pernah ke hutan yang katanya penuh dengan wolves (serigala) itu.

"Dan... hyung minta maaf ne? Please... maafin hyung dong! Hyung janji kalo Daniel mau maafin Hyung, hyung akan mengajak Daniel untuk sparring (latihan) di manapun Daniel mau" ucap Ray dengan wajah memelas.

Kyle dan Frede yang sudah begitu mengenal Daniel langsung menggeleng heran. Sudah berapa kali mereka tertipu cara yang sama hm? Dan kenapa mereka tak pernah mau belajar dari kekalahan yang sama? Batin mereka kompak.

4 orang kakak Daniel yang lainnya juga ikut memberikan tatapan memohon agar Daniel mau bicara lagi pada mereka. Sebenarnya mereka tau, Daniel itu bukanlah tipe orang yang benar – benar marah akan setiap kejahilan mereka. Hanya saja, mereka takkan sanggup sedetik saja tidak mendengar suara Daniel jika berada di mansion ini. Mereka selalu beralasan kalau mereka akan merasakan kehilangan yang takkan pernah bisa dimengerti oleh siapapun. Karena itulah, dengan senang hati mereka selalu mengulangi cara yang sama ini. Dan mereka takkan bosan melihat senyum penuh kemenangan yang akan selalu Daniel perlihatkan saat keinginannya tercapai itu.

Lihat saja senyum lebar itu sekarang telah terukir indah di wajah menggemaskan sang bocah cilik yang juga licik itu. "Arra. Kalo begitu, dalam minggu ini Hyung (kakak laki – laki/korea) dan Noona (kakak perempuan/korea) semuanya serta Ari – Niichan (kakak laki – laki/jepang) harus sparring denganku di Colonial Forest. Tak ada bantahan!" sambung Daniel cepat saat melihat mulut Nari Noonanya terbuka ingin menyela.

"Daniel... kau tau kan kalau hutan itu..."

"Daddy ngga boleh komentar. Ini adalah bayaran bagi Assasin Daddy yang udah membuat wajahku penuh dengan ukiran tak jelas ini" Daniel menunjuk wajahnya yang penuh dengan ukiran tangan para kakaknya. "Yang harus Daddy lakukan hanyalah duduk diam menontonku menghukum Assasin kesayangan Daddy ini. Okey?" sambung Daniel dengan wajah sok dewasa dan senyum sok bijaknya. Nyaris membuat Kyle dan Frede terkekeh, tapi mereka sembunyikan saat Daniel melotot garang pada mereka – cantik - cantik begitu, Daniel punya tatapan mematikan yang sangat mengerikan –. Dan mereka tak ingin menjadi sumber ambekan sang mentari itu – tidak terimakasih.

"Baiklah, tapi kalian harus pergi dengan para shinoby" putus Kyle akhirnya, setelah berpikir cukup lama.

Daniel mendengus, "Daddy seolah – olah meremehkan kemampuan Assasin terbaik yang Daddy miliki" ucapnya dengan nada mencela.

Kali ini Frede tidak menahan tawanya saat melihat Kyle terdiam tanpa suara. "Kyle... hahaha... Daniel... Uncle setuju denganmu! Ayahmu ini memang benar – benar... hahaha Kyle hahaha!"

"Tertawa saja terus, sampai sukses" celetuk Kyle dengan tangan bersedekap. Wajahnya merengut sebal.

Daniel terkikik kecil, dia menggelayut di tangan Daddynya yang cukup sulit untuk dijangkaunya. "Jangan ngambek dong, Dad. Daddy seperti tidak tau Daniel saja" ucapnya mengulangi ucapan Kyle tadi. Lengkap dengan mimik dan nada suaranya. Seisi mansion tertawa lepas, dan Kyle tidak menahan dirinya mengecup pipi chubby putranya itu. Gemas akan sikap Daniel yang sangat dan selalu menarik itu.

.

.

.

Grimmauld Place No 12, Britania, 28 September 1987

Suasana yang ricuh di kediaman Black itu tidak membuat Harrietta Potter terusik. Dia tetap asyik dengan kegiatannya yang mencoret – coret kanvas lukisannya memakai tongkat sihir ayahnya. Baru besok, dia bisa memiliki tongkat sendiri. Dan sekarang, dia cukup berpuas diri dengan tongkat ayahnya yang tidak begitu cocok dengannya itu.

2 tahun telah berlalu sejak kepergian saudara kembarnya. Dan Harrietta tetaplah Harrietta. Bocah naif yang bisa dengan mudah melupakan kesedihannya. Karena dia yakin Harry, pasti tengah berbahagia sekarang. Di surga. Bocah permpuan itu tidak mau terus – terusan menangis. Itu hanya akan membuatnya dikasihani semua orang. Dan dia sangat tidak suka dikasihani. Dia juga tidak mau membaut orang tuanya semakin terpuruk. Dan sekarang, dia bisa kembali seperti dirinya semula. Meskipun terkadang rasa rindu tetap membawanya untuk bersedih. Tapi, dia harus menjalaninya kan?

Dan seminggu juga sudah berlalu sejak diterimanya surat undangan dari Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Surat yang menyatakan kalau dia adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak penyihir yang mempunyai hak untuk berada di dalam sekolah sihir terbesar di Britania Raya itu. Besok, mereka akan bersama – sama ke Diagon Alley untuk membeli semua perlengkapan sekolah Harrietta bersama dengan sobat baiknya Ronald Weasley dan si bungsu Ginnevra Weasley. Mereka juga kembar seperti dirinya dan Harry, namun tidak indentik – tentu saja – dan Weasley ini juga mempunyai kakak kembar yang identik. Fred dan George, yang tidak bisa dibedakan oleh siapapun. Bahkan oleh orang tuanya sekalipun. Bingung? Yeah, keluarga Weasley memang berbakat untuk membuat seseorang bingung. Untung saja, Harrietta sudah begitu terbiasa dengan mereka.

Mereka telah berencana untuk pergi sekarang, tapi rapat mendadak anggota Orde Of Phoenix membuat semua rencana mereka tertunda. Jadilah, para Weasley junior itu (yang terdiri atas Fred-George-Ron-Ginny-Percy – lupakan dia yang tengah sibuk dengan bukunya) bersama Harrietta mengacau di ruang keluarga. Mereka bermain Chess Wizard, bereksperimen dan Harrietta asyik dengan lukisan absurdnya.

Sampai malam menjelang, hanya itulah yang bisa dilakukan para bocah 11 tahun, 13 tahun dan 15 tahun itu. Hingga akhirnya kehadiran Mrs. Weasley membuat mereka berhenti dan menyerbu ruang makan yang telah dipenuhi oleh hidangan istimewa para wanita anggota Orde.

.

.

.

Diagon Alley, London, 30 September 1987

Harrietta menatap kerumunan penyihir di depannya dengan takjub. Setelah sebelumnya mereka memakai _Portkey_ (transportasi sihir) menuju London, kemudian menuju pintu masuk di belakang Leaky Cauldron memasuki ke pusat perbelanjaan penyihir ini, Harrietta tak henti – hentinya bergumam terpesona. Maklum saja, setiap hari dipakainya untuk berlatih ilmu sihir, bukan untuk pergi berlibur ke tempat penuh sesak ini. Tapi tak dipungkiri kalau dia sangat senang!

Menyeret kakinya ke sana kemari, mengikuti orang tuanya – dia terpisah dari keluarga Weasley –, mendapatkan semua perlengkapan sekolahnya dengan hati riang. Ke Flourish and Bloots, Madam Malkin's dan sekarang menuju Ollivander, mencari tongkat sihir miliknya sendiri. Akhirnya!

Dengan semangat, Harrietta mengikuti langkah kaki Mr. Ollivander yang membawanya mencoba satu persatu tongkat – tentu saja setelah melewati gerombolan orang yang memujanya, seperti biasa –. Harrietta akhirnya mendapatkan sebuah tongkat yang sangat sesuai. Itupun setelah terjadinya aksi I – Can't – Believe – This! Dari tatapan mata sang pembuat tongkat. Tongkat yang dimilikinya itu mempunyai kembaran. Dan yang satu lagi dimiliki oleh You – Know – Who yang telah dikalahkannya sewaktu bayi. Bukankah itu adalah kebetulan yang sangat menakjubkan? Dunia ini sangat sempit. Harrietta membatin seperti itu dalam hatinya. Tapi tak dipungkiri, ada perasaan senang yang mendominasi hatinya, saat tongkat itu memilihnya. Perasaan senang yang aneh dan tak wajar.

Harrietta berjalan riang menyusul orang tuanya saat sebelum dia terdiam di ambang pintu. Matanya menatap tak percaya pada pemuda sebaya dengannya yang sedang berjalan menuju arahnya – tepatnya menuju toko tongkat itu. Iris emeraldnya membulat saat bersitatap dengan sepasang iris yang serupa dengannya itu namun tertutupi kacamata bulat penuh yang sangat cocok dengan baby facenya. Tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak saat pemuda berambut dark raven berantakan itu berjalan begitu saja memasuki toko. Dan Harrietta langsung terduduk saat sebuah aroma vanilla yang sangat dikenalinya langsung menyeruak mengganggu penciumannya. Harrietta takkan pernah bisa melupakan aroma ini seumur hidupnya! Ini adalah aroma saudara kembarnya!

Ini aroma... "HARRY!" Harrietta bangkit dan berteriak kencang sembari mencengkeram lengan pemuda yang sama tinggi dengannya itu. Pemuda berkulit putih yang dipercayai Harrietta sebagai kembarannya itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Maaf Noona, saya bukan Harry" ucap pemuda itu risih. Dia menjadi tontonan semua orang, dan itu sangat tak disukainya.

"Aku tau kau adalah Harry! Aku mengenal rambut berantakanmu, matamu, wajahmu, tinggimu, semuanya! Aku mengenalmu dengan baik Harry. Kita ini kembar!"

"Kembar? Kita bahkan tidak memiliki kemiripan sedikitpun Noona! Aku mempunyai iris biru laut, kau emerald. Aku mempunyai rambut pirang kecoklatan, kau berambut merah. Aku berkulit putih yang hampir mendekati pucat, kau berkulit tan. Aku ini pendek, oh kita sama tinggi. Lihat tak ada yang sama di antara kita, lupakan tentang tinggi itu! Apalagi pipiku yang gembil ini. Dan satu lagi, namaku Daniel. Bukan Harry atau siapalah itu" bantah pemuda bersurai pirang kecoklatan itu dengan cepat.

Harrietta langsung melepaskan tangannya. "ba... bagaimana mungkin! Aku yakin tadi melihatmu bermata emerald dan berambut hitam berantakan!" serunya tak percaya.

"Rambutku pirang berantakan iya. Sudahlah Noona, kau menganggu waktuku"

"Mustahil! Harry..."

.

.

.

((satu persatu misteri akan mulai terkuak. Akankah kalian tau misteri itu? Akankah kalian bisa membaca fikiranku?))

.

.

.

.

.

Gimme Review, and I promise will keep this fic.

Ini bukan karena apa – apa. Hanya saja aku sangat membutuhkan support dari reader semua yang kebetulan nyasar membaca fic ini. So please... aku membutuhkan semua saran, pendapat dan bashing dari reader. Tapi jangan ngebash karena ini fic Slash alias Homo dan semacamnya ya? Jujur saja, aku sedikit trauma.

Terimakasih banyak *deepbow

S  
ign,

Syiera Aquila

Balasan Review :

Shiva Nadiny : makasih, panggil Syiie aja ^_^). Udah next ya, thx RnRnya ^^

Guest : okey, udah lanjut. Thx RnRnya ^_^

Ice : makasih banyak ^_^ jadi tersanjung karena dibilang keren. Thx RnRnya ^_^

Airin : haha oke – oke, thx RnRnya ^_^

306yuzu : okey, udah lanjut... thx RnRnya ^_^

Mrs. Chu : hihi liat nanti lah, okey? thx RnRnya ^_^

Kyu : emang Voldemort matanya gitu ya? Draconya masih nunggu giliran say... okey thx RnRnya ^_^

Samawa : nah... di hutan itu terdapat semacam gerbang dimensi gitu. Harry ngga sengaja memasukinya dan... hasilnya Harry berada di negara Virginia tersebut. Oke sip thx RnRnya ^_^

DraRy Shipper : Harry lupa ingatan karena trauma, tau sendirikan perbuatan Potters padanya? Iyaa tenang aja, nanti juga bakal ketemu kok. Well, Harry tetaplah Harry kan? Oke diusahakan thx RnRnya ^_^

Drarry my love : makasih ^_^ err... ngga bisa janji lho, thx RnRnya ^_^

Mikka : hehe liat aja ya ^_^. Makasih banyak ^O^, thx RnRnya ^_^

Guest : ini kilat kah? Hehe ngga bisa apdet kilat say, maaf ya, thx RnRnya ^_^

Guest : thank you, okeee thx RnRnya ^_^

Kristiani P : heh, maaf ya...udah kejawab? Liat di next chap ya ^_^, thx RnRnya ^_^

Sagitta libra : udah lanjut.. Kapan ya?/plak, thx RnRnya ^_^

Zuraconis : hehe XD, thx RnRnya ^_^

Dark sky : bukan Voldemort darl! Dia belum muncul, harus bersabar ^_^. Nah, you got the answer rite? thx RnRnya ^_^ (aku merasa tersanjung karena kamu membaca ini xixixi)

Terimakasih untuk reviewers dan siders ^O^


	5. Chapter 5

Harrietta berjalan riang menyusul orang tuanya saat sebelum dia terdiam di ambang pintu. Matanya menatap tak percaya pada pemuda sebaya dengannya yang sedang berjalan menuju arahnya – tepatnya menuju toko tongkat itu. Iris emeraldnya membulat saat bersitatap dengan sepasang iris yang serupa dengannya itu namun tertutupi kacamata bulat penuh yang sangat cocok dengan baby facenya. Tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak saat pemuda berambut dark raven berantakan itu berjalan begitu saja memasuki toko. Dan Harrietta langsung terduduk saat sebuah aroma vanilla yang sangat dikenalinya langsung menyeruak mengganggu penciumannya. Harrietta takkan pernah bisa melupakan aroma ini seumur hidupnya! Ini adalah aroma saudara kembarnya!

Ini aroma... "HARRY!" Harrietta berteriak kencang sembari mencengkeram lengan pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu. Pemuda berkulit putih yang dipercayai Harrietta sebagai kembarannya itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Maaf Noona, saya bukan Harry" ucap pemuda itu risih. Dia menjadi tontonan semua orang, dan itu sangat tak disukainya.

"Aku tau kau adalah Harry! Aku mengenal rambut berantakanmu, matamu, wajahmu, tinggimu, semuanya! Aku mengenalmu dengan baik Harry. Kita ini kembar!"

"Kembar? Kita bahkan tidak memiliki kemiripan sedikitpun Noona! Aku mempunyai iris biru laut, kau emerald. Aku mempunyai rambut pirang kecoklatan, kau berambut merah. Aku berkulit putih yang hampir mendekati pucat, kau berkulit tan. Aku ini pendek, oh kita sama tinggi. Lihat tak ada yang sama di antara kita, lupakan tentang tinggi itu! Apalagi pipiku yang gembil ini. Dan satu lagi, namaku Daniel. Bukan Harry atau siapalah itu" bantah pemuda bersurai pirang kecoklatan itu cepat.

Harrietta langsung melepaskan tangannya. "ba... bagaimana mungkin! Aku yakin tadi melihatmu bermata emerald dan berambut hitam berantakan!" serunya tak percaya.

"Rambutku pirang berantakan iya. Sudahlah Noona, kau menganggu waktuku"

"Mustahil! Harry..."

.

.

.

" **The Chosen One"**

 **A DRARRY FANFICTION**

 **By : Syiera Aquila**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **By : J.K Rowling**

 **Warn : Don't Like? Don't Read! No Bashing! No Plagiarism!**

 **SLASH, BOYSLOVE! Modified Canon! Twin!Harry, OOC!Charas, (s)**

 **SYIIE Presents~**

 **ENJOY IT ^_^**

.

.

.

Jefferseon Mansion, Virginia, 22 September 1987

Frede tengah asyik berkutat dengan ramuan barunya saat seekor burung hantu mengetuk jendela ruangan itu. Bersikap waspada, pemuda 32 tahun itu segera menuju jendela. Mengerutkan keningnya saat mengenali logo surat yang dibawa sang burung hantu pos. Dengan penuh pertimbangan, Frede mengambil surat itu dari sang burung hantu yang langsung beruhu riang dan kembali ke tempatnya.

"Hogwarts? Bagaimana mungkin, surat ini bisa ke sini? Siapa yang ditujunya?" Frede membolak – balik kertas itu penasaran. Iris madunya membola saat menatap nama yang tertulis di logo amplop 'To Harry James Potter'. "Apa maksudnya ini? Siapa yang... jangan – jangan...DANIEL!" Frede berteriak nyaring yang menggetarkan seisi mansion. Daniel yang tengah berkonsentrasi dengan ramuannya langsung terlonjak kaget. Huh, dia menatap ramuannya yang jatuh dan sukses membuat ledakan kecil di laboratorium itu.

Dengan tergesa, semua penghuni mansion bergegas menuju sumber suara, mengingat hari ini adalah hari bersantai mereka, jadi semua penghuni Mansion sudah berkumpul sedari tadi malam. "Frede, kenapa kau berteriak?" tanya Kyle dengan wajah mengantuk. For God's Sake, dia baru saja tertidur selama 3 jam!

"Mana Daniel?" Frede balik bertanya saat tak melihat bocah 11 tahun itu diantara mereka.

"Ada apa Uncle Fre? Kau sukses membuat ramuan baruku gagal dan meledakkan laboratorium" cela Daniel dengan wajah ditekuk. Dia menatap nyalang pada pamannya, yang sudah mengacaukan semua hasil kerja kerasnya itu.

"Baca ini, dengan keras" perintah Frede seraya menyodorkan surat yang diterimanya tadi. Ekspresinya terlihat tegang.

Menurut, Daniel membaca dengan nada datar. "Dear Mr. Harry James Potter whenever you are. Sesuai dengan tradisi Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, anda terpilih sebagai salah satu murid kami. Sekolah akan dimulai pada tanggal 1 Oktober, dan Anda akan berangkat memakai Hogwarts Express di peron 9 3/4 Stasiun King Cross. Perlengkapan untuk murid kelas satu terlampir, dan Anda bisa menemukannya di Diagon Alley. Kami menunggu kedatangan anda, dan selamat menikmati hari anda. Yours Faithfully, Hogwarts School." Daniel mendongak lalu menatap mereka satu – persatu. "Jadi... siapa itu Harry James Potter?" tanyanya pada Frede yang mematung.

Terlihat semua orang saling pandang resah. Mereka semua tau kalau Daniel bukanlah putra kandung Jefferson. Tapi mereka sudah menyayanginya. Mereka tak ingin berpisah dengan bocah bermata emerald menawan itu. Apa yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang, saat sebuah surat dari sekolah antah barantah datang ke tempat ini? Ingin membawa Daniel mereka pergi?

Daniel menaikkan sebelah alisnya, 5 menit terisi dengan keheningan sebelum kemudian Daniel tersentak kaget. "Jadi... Harry James Potter ini... aku? Dad? Uncle Fre?"

"Daniel... Daddy bisa jelaskan semuanya" ucap Kyle dengan wajah pucat.

Daniel berkedip pelan, menatap penuh tanya pada 7 orang dewasa di depannya. "Jadi... apa yang bisa dijelaskan...Daddy?" tanya bocah itu setelah lama menunggu dalam keheningan.

Glup!

Kyle meneguk salivanya berat. "Jadi begini..." Kyle menarik nafasnya. "Aku menemukanmu 2 tahun lalu di Charlottesville. Kau pingsan di kursi taman yang diselimuti salju. Tubuhmu compang – camping penuh luka. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padamu, karena itu aku membawamu pulang. Frede merawatmu dan mendapatkan hasil kalau kau mengalami amnesia. Dan aku memutuskan untuk mengangkatmu menjadi puteraku. Menjadi bagian dari kami" jelasnya dengan wajah sedih. Dia cemas kalau – kalau Daniel akan pergi menjauh darinya. Dia tak mau kehilangan permata hatinya itu.

Daniel menutup matanya. Kepalanya mendadak pusing mendapatkan informasi yang sulit diterimanya itu. Daniel terduduk lemah di lantai. Frede segera menopang tubuhnya yang akan limbung. "Daniel..." panggilnya lemah.

"Jadi... aku bukan bagian dari kalian?"

"Kau selalu menjadi bagian dari kami Daniel. Kami tak peduli siapa kau, bagi kami kau adalah Daniel, putra tunggalku, keponakan dan putra baptis Frede, adik – adik dari para kakakmu, Dan..." ucap Kyle dengan senyuman lembut. Dia membelai rambut berantakan Daniel.

"Lalu... aku ini sia..."Daniel terdiam. Matanya memicing erat saat merasakan sakit teramat sangat di kepalanya. Sedikit menjauh, Daniel mencengkeram erat rambutnya. Ekspresi kesakitan tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Cahaya hijau terang berpendar menyelimuti tubuh lemah Daniel. "ARGHHHH!" pekikan keras itu membuat semua orang menatap kasihan tubuh Daniel. Tapi Kyle melarang siapapun untuk mendekati bocah itu.

Daniel meringkuk, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Sekelebat potongan – potongan kejadian berkejaran di ingatannya. Membuat bocah itu semakin keras mencengkeram kepalanya. Mencoba meredam rasa sakit. Sebelum kemudian tiba – tiba saja cahaya kelabu mulai bersinar dari lehernya. Cahaya itu berganti merah dan turut menyelimuti tubuh Daniel. Menghilangkan cahaya hijau yang terlebih dulu menyelimuti Daniel. Dan kemudian, menghilang perlahan – lahan. Meninggalkan Daniel yang terduduk dengan sorot mata yang kosong.

"Dan..."panggilan bernada ragu itu berhasil membuat Daniel tersentak dan menatap ayah angkatnya.

Sorot khawatir sang ayah mau tak mau membuatnya tersenyum lembut. "Daddy nggak akan ninggalin aku kan? Meskipun aku bukanlah anak kandung Dad. Aku ini hanyalah..."

"Kami tak peduli siapa kamu sayang. Kau adalah Daniel Radcliffe Jefferson. Putra tunggalku dan pewaris Jefferson" ucap Kyle dengan senyum menenangkan. Daniel langsung memeluk ayah angkatnya itu sembari menangis. Perlahan kisah hidupnya mengalir dari bibir cherry itu. Kisah hidup yang selama sebulan ini dilupakannya. Hidupnya sebagai... Harry James Potter.

.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan Daniel? Kau tak mungkin kembali kan? Aku takkan mengijinkanmu untuk kembali" ucap Frede dengan nada tegas.

Daniel tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Aku takkan kembali. Tapi aku ingin bersekolah di Hogwarts. Sebagai Daniel Jefferson..." jelas Daniel dengan lirih. Bagaimanapun juga dia tau itu takkan mudah.

Semua orang terlihat berpikir keras. Sebelum kemudian Arika menjentikkan tangannya. Dia adalah salah satu manusia dengan IQ tinggi di dunia ini. Jadi, jangan pernah meremehkan kemampuannya dalam berpikir secara kilat. "Aku tau apa yang bisa kita lakukan." Saat semua orang menatap penuh tanya padanya, Arika melanjutkan, "Kita bisa mengubah tampilan fisik Daniel dengan Glamour (penyamaran), dan mengubah identitasnya di surat ini"

"Glamour di setujui. Tapi kita tak bisa mengubah identitas ini. Setiap surat yang dikirimkan itu secara otomatis telah terlukis di buku tahunan murid. Saat ini, mungkin belum ada yang sadar kalau Harry James telah terpilih. Tapi jika ada yang membuka buku itu, kepala sekolah misalnya. Bisa dipastikan identitas Daniel akan ketahuan. Kecuali..." ucapan Kyle terhenti saat dia menatap penuh arti pada Frede.

Sahabatnya itu menghela nafas pasrah. "Ya. Aku mengerti. Akan segera kulakukan. Tapi ingat, ini hanya bisa berlaku saat ada yang melihat buku itu. Jika buku itu tak dibuka, maka nama Daniel akan kembali menjadi Harry" sahut Frede.

"Begitu juga tidak apa – apa" ucap Daniel cepat. Frede menghela nafas.

Semua orang saling menatap heran saat Frede mengambil kertas undangan itu. Frede mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat 25 cm dan merapal mantra pada kertas lusuh itu. Sebuah cahaya hijau gelap meluncur menyelimuti kertas itu. Mengubah nama Harry James Potter menjadi Daniel Radcliffe Jefferson. Seringai kemenangan terukir di wajahnya. Semua orang bertepuk tangan semangat.

"Jadi, Daniel... nikmati harimu Di Hogwarts, Kid"

.

.

.

Hogwarts School, Britain, 22 September 1987

Sebuah buku besar berwarna hitam terlihat terbuka sendiri. Tak ada apapun dalam ruangan gelap seluas jeruji besi itu. Sinar orange keluar dari helaian buku yang terbuka lebar itu. Sebuah nama 'HARRY JAMES POTTER' tiba – tiba saja berubah menjadi 'DANIEL RADCLIFFE JEFFERSON'. Tak lama cahaya itu meredup dan hilang. Tepat saat ketukan sepatu terdengar beruntun dari luar ruangan pengap itu.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka lebar. Albus Dumbledore diikuti Minerva McGonagall berjalan masuk. 2 pengajar di Hogwarts itu mengambil buku tua itu. Menyingkap helaian demi helaian kertas yang penuh dengan nama siswa Hogwarts itu. Mengerutkan alisnya saat sampai di nama Daniel, Dumbledore menatap Minerva penuh tanya.

"Jefferson itu... sang Viceroy di Virginia kan? Kenapa ada keturunannya terdaftar di sini?"

"Mungkin saja, karena putra Jefferson itu memiliki darah penyihir? Bukankah dengan begitu bagus? Artinya, kita bisa mendapatkan sekutu dari Virginia kan untuk melawan iblis itu? Aku yakin ada banyak orang yang bisa membantu kita dalam perang nanti yang berasal dari Virginia. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ide bagus sebenarnya. Kita lihat dalam waktu dekat ini. Kalau sama sekali tak ada tanggapan dari Jefferson... kau jemputlah ke sana."

"Aku mengerti Albus"

.

.

.

Diagon Alley, London 30 September 1987

Setelah mendapatkan petuah dari sang paman – yang entah kenapa sangat mengenal daerah Britain – Daniel mengikuti langkah kaki pamannya. Glamour telah menyelimuti tubuhnya. Membuat rambut hitam berantakannya berganti dengan rambut pirang kecoklatan pendek yang tak tertata. Iris emeraldnya berganti menjadi iris sapphire cerah. Selebihnya tak terlalu banyak berubah. Selain kacamata bulat sempurna yang bertengger manis di hidung Daniel. Daniel beautiful as usual.

Setelah berjalan ke sana kemari termasuk menukarkan uang di Gringots Bank – sekarang Daniel tau alasan kenapa pamannya yang bernama asli Regulus Arcturus Black itu sangat mengenal Britain – mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di Floreance Fortescue Ice Cream Parlour.

"Uncle... aku masih penasaran, bagaimana uncle bisa mengenal Daddy" sahut Daniel dengan suara kecil. Beruntung suasana ramai seperti ini membuat mereka tak mencolok.

"Setelah aku menghancurkan salah satu Horcrux milik Dark Prince, aku melarikan diri. Jujur saja saat itu aku telah sekarat. Karena itulah aku pergi dari Britain. Entah bagaimana caranya, aku terdampar di Virginia dan diselamatkan Kyle. Dia – dengan kekuatan Magiclia – menyelamatkan diriku. Karena itulah aku selalu bersamanya. Aku sama sekali tak punya niat untuk pergi dari suasana yang damai itu. Terlebih di masa itu... peperangan besar masih berkecamuk. Dan aku sangat menyesal pernah menjadi Death Eaters. Untung saja Dark Mark itu bisa hilang sepenuhnya. Kalau tidak, bisa kupastikan aku takkan selamat dari amukan Dark Lord saat tau kalau salah satu Horcruxnya sudah aku hancurkan"

"Salah satu? Memangnya ada berapa banyak Horcrux yang dibuat penyihir gila itu?"

"Aku tidak tau tepatnya. Tapi kemungkinan besar ada 7 buah atau lebih"

"Kenapa tujuh?"

"Dia tergila – gila pada keabadian. Dia berpikir kalau bisa membelah nyawanya sebanyak itu, kenapa harus menahannya? Aku juga tidak tau tepatnya sih" Frede angkat bahu. Dia telah menambah porsi es krimnya. Sementara Daniel terdiam, memikirkan sesuatu. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Frede heran.

"Kau pernah bilang kalau Horcrux itu bisa berupa apa saja. Termasuk manusia. Apakah mungkin...?" ucapan Daniel terputus saat mendengar keributan di luar toko.

"Sebaiknya kita segera ke Ollivander. Kau membutuhkan tongkatmu agar tak terlihat mencurigakan nantinya" ajak Frede sembari menggandeng tangan Daniel. Daniel menurut dan kembali mengikuti langkah kaki pamannya. Tapi berhenti saat pamannya itu pamit ke toilet umum. Daniel hanya menggeleng pelan. Lalu berjalan memasuki Toko Ollivander yang sudah mulai lengang.

"HARRY!" Pekikan kencang itu sukses membuat Daniel terlonjak. Pemuda berkulit putih itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Maaf Noona, saya bukan Harry" ucapnya risih. Dia menjadi tontonan semua orang, dan itu sangat tak disukainya.

"Aku tau kau adalah Harry! Aku mengenal rambut berantakanmu, matamu, wajahmu, tinggimu, semuanya! Aku mengenalmu dengan baik Harry. Kita ini kembar!"

"Kembar? Kita bahkan tidak memiliki kemiripan sedikitpun Noona! Aku mempunyai iris biru laut, kau emerald. Aku mempunyai rambut pirang kecoklatan, kau berambut merah. Aku berkulit putih yang hampir mendekati pucat, kau berkulit tan. Aku ini pendek, oh kita sama tinggi. Lihat tak ada yang sama di antara kita, lupakan tentang tinggi itu! Apalagi wajahku yang gembil ini. Dan satu lagi, namaku Daniel. Bukan Harry atau siapalah itu" bantah Daniel keras. Sungguh, dosa apa yang telah dilakukannya sebelum ini hingga bisa bertemu dengan 'orang ini', langsung tanpa perantara?

Gadis seumuran Daniel itu langsung melepaskan tangannya. "ba... bagaimana mungkin! Aku yakin tadi melihatmu bermata emerald dan berambut hitam berantakan!" serunya tak percaya.

"Rambutku pirang berantakan iya. Sudahlah Noona, kau menganggu waktuku" ucap Daniel akhirnya. Dia berlalu dengan wajah ditekuk memasuki Toko. Sekilas bisa didengarnya gadis itu berbisik lirih. Nadanya terdengar sangat syok dan tidak percaya. "Mustahil! Harry..."

Daniel mengangkat bahunya cuek. Dia berjalan mengikuti Mr. Ollivander yang langsung menyambutnya. "Hogwarts, nak? Nah mari kita lihat tongkat mana yang akan memilihmu. Ini cobalah ayunkan – tidak!" pria paruh baya itu langsung merebut tongkat yang baru saja mengeluarkan percikan api, dari tangan Daniel, bahkan mereka sama sekali tak berbasa - basi. Sebanyak lebih dari 10 buah tongkat telah dicoba Daniel. Tapi sama sekali tak ada yang cocok dengannya.

Saat Mr. Ollivander menaiki tangga, mencoba menjangkau tongkat yang terletak di ujung atas. Daniel terpaku pada sebuah cahaya berwarna hijau pudar dari salah satu sudut ruangan. Tanpa suara, Daniel menuju sumber suara dan tersentak kaget saat cahaya itu makin terang. Ragu, Daniel mencoba membuka bungkusan yang sedikit meredam cahaya yang telah menarik perhatiannya itu. Tak menyadari Mr. Ollivander yang menatap aksinya dengan penuh minat. Daniel mengambil sebuah tongkat sepanjang 30 cm yang telah menimbulkan cahaya itu. Penasaran, Daniel mengayunkan tongkat itu pelan dan sensasi menyenangkan langsung terasa di tangannya. Sensasi yang sangat dikenal tubuhnya. Meskipun dia tidak tau sensasi memabukkan apa itu sebenarnya. Cahaya biru lembut keluar dari ujung tongkat itu.

"Congrat's Kid! Tongkat itu telah memilihmu. Kau orang yang sangat istimewa"

"Apa maksud anda Sir?" tanya Daniel, mengabaikan keterkejutannya karena kedatangan sang pemilik toko yang terlalu tiba – tiba.

"Tongkat ini terbuat dari bulu White Dragon, dengan inti darah seorang Seraphim. Jangan memasang wajah horror begitu. Aku mendapatkan ini dari seorang bangsawan bawah tanah, – aku bukanlah orang yang suka membunuh hanya demi membuat tongkat – Dracula itu memberikan ini dengan catatan tak boleh diperlihatkan pada siapapun. Kecuali orang yang telah terpilih. Sebelum ini, aku meletakkan tongkat itu selalu disana. Dan tak seorangpun yang tertarik. Berbeda denganmu, Kid. Kau telah dipilih oleh tongkat ini menjadi tuannya. **You are the chosen one**... Harry James Potter! Ah sekarang aku harus memanggilmu Daniel Radcliffe Jefferson, rite?"

Daniel tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "How..."

"Selalu ada cara bagiku, Kid. Nah kau tak perlu membayar untuk tongkat itu. Kau boleh pergi. Aku masih harus melayani pelangganku, Kiddo"

Daniel menurut, membiarkan tubuhnya didorong lembut oleh sang pembuat tongkat. Wajahnya masih memperlihatkan ekspresi kosong, tak bisa ditebak.

"Dan, kau menemukan tongkatmu, Kid?" suara lembut Frede membuat Daniel mendongak. Dia tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan pamannya itu. "Baiklah, sebaiknya kita segera kembali. Masih ada hal yang harus kita persiapkan untuk besok, Kiddo" ajak Frede yang disetujui Daniel. Mereka keluar dari Diagon Alley, dan Ber – Apparate menuju mansion.

.

.

.

((cerita baru saja dimulai... akankah cukup sampai disini saja?))

.

.

.

.

.

Gimme Review, and I promise will keep this fic.

Ini bukan karena apa – apa. Hanya saja aku sangat membutuhkan support dari reader semua yang kebetulan nyasar membaca fic ini. So please... aku membutuhkan semua saran, pendapat dan bashing dari reader. Tapi jangan ngebash karena ini fic Slash alias Homo dan semacamnya ya? Jujur saja, aku sedikit trauma.

Terimakasih banyak *deepbow

S  
ign,

Syiera Aquila

Balasan review :

Drarry Shipper : tenang aja, itu cuma sebatas pengenalan para OC(s) yang berjasa besar dalam hidup Harry kok,

thx RnRnya ^_^

Kristiani P : … liat di next chap ya ^_^ thx RnRnya ^_^

Haru Aozora : … ngga stress juga sih, cuman kangen setengahmati ^_^ thx RnRnya ^_^

Yuyu : udah lanjut say, thanks ya… thx RnRnya ^_^

Samawa : udah kejawab kan ^_^, thx RnRnya ^_^

Guest : udah terjawab? ^_^ thx RnRnya ^_^

THANK YOU SO MUCH ALL READER….

Ini ASAP kan yah?


	6. Chapter 6

((Ralat : ookey, sebenarnya aku rada – rada ngga yakin tanggal tepatnya semua kejadian dalam Harry Potter's World. Daaan karena kemaren tertulisnya kalo awal sekolah itu 1st October.. dimaklumi aja ya? Sepertinya Syiie terlalu banyak ngarang deh :p namanya juga pengarang hehe XD... maaf kalau mengecewakan reader semua *bungkuk-bungkuk... daaaan satu hal penting lagi... masih banyak typo(s) maaf ya...))

.

.

.

"Tongkat ini terbuat dari bulu White Dragon, dengan inti darah seorang Seraphim. Jangan memasang wajah horror begitu. Aku mendapatkan ini dari seorang bangsawan bawah tanah. Dracula itu memberikan ini dengan catatan tak boleh diperlihatkan pada siapapun. Kecuali orang yang telah terpilih. Sebelum ini, aku meletakkan tongkat itu selalu disana. Dan tak seorangpun yang tertarik. Berbeda denganmu, Kid. Kau telah dipilih oleh tongkat ini menjadi tuannya. **You are the chosen one**... Harry James Potter! Ah sekarang aku harus memanggilmu Daniel Radcliffe Jefferson, rite?"

Daniel tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "How..."

"Selalu ada cara bagiku, Kid. Nah kau tak perlu membayar untuk tongkat itu. Kau boleh pergi. Aku masih harus melayani pelangganku, Kiddo"

Daniel menurut, membiarkan tubuhnya didorong lembut oleh sang pembuat tongkat. Wajahnya masih memperlihatkan ekspresi kosong, tak bisa ditebak.

"Dan, kau menemukan tongkatmu, Kid?" suara lembut Frede membuat Daniel mendongak. Dia tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan pamannya itu. "Baiklah, sebaiknya kita segera kembali. Masih ada hal yang harus kita persiapkan untuk besok, Kiddo" ajak Frede yang disetujui Daniel. Mereka keluar dari Diagon Alley, dan Ber – Apparate menuju mansion.

.

.

.

" **The Chosen One"**

 **A DRARRY FANFICTION**

 **By : Syiera Aquila**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **By : J.K Rowling**

 **Warn : Don't Like? Don't Read! No Bashing! No Plagiarism!**

 **SLASH, BOYSLOVE! Modified Canon! Twin!Harry, OOC!Charas, (s)**

 **SYIIE Presents~**

 **ENJOY IT ^_^**

.

.

.

King Cross Station's, London, 31 September 1987

Daniel berdiri santai di peron 9. Menonton keramaian muggle yang berlalu lalang menaiki kereta api. Dan juga memperhatikan kumpulan kepala merah menghilang di balik sebuah dinding di antara peron 9 dan 10 – yang diasumsikannya tak bisa dilihat oleh muggle – dan muncul begitu saja. Daniel menghela nafas saat menyadari orang yang ditunggunya masih belum menghampiri dirinya. Bibirnya mem-pout sempurna dengan wajah ditekuk. Menggerutu sebal tanpa peduli pandangan penuh nafsu namun juga ngeri yang dilancarkan oleh orang – orang yang melihatnya, mereka bahkan bisa melihat aura hitam keluar dari tubuh bocah itu dan siap mencabik – cabik siapapun yang mendekat! Hell, dia bisa membunuh siapapun sekarang, jadi jangan coba mendekatinya!

"Dan, Maaf Uncle terlambat..." seruan penuh nada bersalah itu membuat Daniel melemparkan deathglarenya – yang sukses membuat semua orang terdiam di tempat, ternyata makhluk manis nan imut memang bisa menjadi sangat mengerikan! – pada sang paman tersayang.

"Apa yang Uncle cari sih? Glamour Uncle itu ngga akan diketahui mereka kok" ucap Daniel dengan nada sebal. Kemudian berjalan lebih dulu dari pamannya itu, tak peduli dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan sang paman sebgai alasan keterlambatannya datang. Frede mengikutinya bersama dengan Kyle yang entah bagaimana bisa muncul begitu saja.

"Tempat ini tidak berubah" bisik Frede dengan nada kerinduan, dia menatap stasiun itu dengan seksama. Kyle yang mendengarnya mengusap bahunya pelan. Memahami alasan sebenarnya sahabat terbaiknya itu berucap demikian.

"Harrietta... ingat kau jangan lupa kirim surat kalau sudah sampai okey? Jangan melewatkan apapun berita yang perlu kami dengar! Kau paham kan Honey" suara berisik itu lantas menjadi tontonan semua orang. Mereka terlihat sangat mengagumi keluarga yang selalu terlihat harmonis itu. Otomatis, membuat rombongan Daniel terdiam di tempat tidak bisa bergerak.

"Yes Mommy, Daddy. Aku pergi dulu" pamit sang putri Potter dengan riang dan semangat yang berlebihan. Harrietta segera menuju kereta setelah mengecup sayang pipi kedua orangtuanya. Lily dan James Potter langsung melambai ceria. Daniel menatap mereka datar.

"Daniel?" Panggil Frede ragu, dia melihat apa yang diperhatikan oleh Putra Baptisnya itu. Dan dia takut... Daniel akan bersedih dan terluka. Dia sungguh tak ingin melihat air mata mengalir lagi dari mata sang Emerald Boy.

Daniel mendongak dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa Uncle?" tanya Daniel heran.

"Kau baik – baik saja kan?"

"Ya, aku baik. Ah, Dad, Uncle... keretanya akan segera berangkat. Aku pergi dulu ya"

"Okey. Jangan lupa kabari kami jika kau sudah datang. Dan ingat, apapun asramamu... berbuatlah seperti dirimu sendiri, kau mengerti?"

"Iya, Daddy. Aku pamit ya?" ucap Daniel dengan senyum lembut. Dia mengecup pipi ayah dan pamannya bergantian lalu segera memasuki kereta. Kyle dan Frede memandang kereta yang mulai bersiap – siap berangkat. Mereka melambai saat Daniel melambaikan tangannya penuh semangat. Kemudian segera berbalik dengan wajah sedikit tak rela.

"Auch. Sorry" ucap Frede penuh rasa bersalah saat berbalik karena menabrak seseorang di belakangnya.

"Lupakan" sahut sang korban dengan nada datar. Frede menatapnya sekilas lalu segera pergi setelah sebelumnya membungkuk hormat.

"Severus?" Bisik Frede lirih, tapi mampu di dengar oleh sahabatnya yang berjarak sangat dekat dengan Frede. Kyle menoleh dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat seorang pria berhidung bengkok menatap punggung sahabatnya dengan tajam. Kyle memilih angkat bahu cuek, karena tau jika sudah saatnya bicara, maka Frede akan mengatakan semuanya.

"Ayo kita harus bergegas" Kyle merangkul pundak Frede yang memang lebih pendek darinya. Tidak melewatkan ekspresi tidak suka dari sosok yang masih menatap sahabatnya itu. Frede tak menolak, malah semakin mempercepat langkahnya mengikuti rangkulan maut Kyle.

Severus Snape masih menatap dua pria itu sebelum skhirnya mereka menghilang di balik peron. Dahi Potion Master itu berkerut. "Kenapa aku merasakan kalau pria yang menabrakku tadi itu Reggy?" gumamnya bingung, sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk cuek dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

Daniel memasuki sebuah kompartemen kosong yang terletak sangat terbelakang. Dengan wajah lega, bocah 11 tahun itu menyandarkan dirinya ke sandaran bangku. Ransel hitam yang dibawanya tergeletak tak berdaya di sisi kakinya. Matanya menelusuri jalanan sebelum kemudian mengambil sebuah buku yang dipaksa pamannya untuk membacanya. Alis Daniel naik saat mendapati kalau buku kuno itu merupakan sejarah tentang Mystical Creatures. "Bukankah seharusnya ini adalah buku terlarang? Tapi kenapa Uncle Frede memberikannya padaku? Apa gunanya bagiku? Hei, bagaimana dia bisa memiliki buku ini?" batin bocah bermata biru itu heran. Memilih tak peduli, Daniel mulai membuka isi buku dan membacanya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi bocah jenius itu untuk terlarut dalam bacaanya. Sampai tak menyadari seorang bocah lainnya berdiri di pintu kompartemen dengan wajah tertarik.

"Begitu sibuknya kah kau, sampai tak menyadari ada seseorang yang bertamu?" Bocah itu berucap jahil sembari duduk di depan Daniel. Tangannya bersedekap di depan dada, dan sebelah kakinya menghimpit kakinya yang lain. Posisi duduk yang mencerminkan keangkuhan dengan aura bangsawan yang menguar jelas dari tubuhnya.

Daniel mendongak karena merasa terganggu. Dan seketika menyesali tindakannya. Dari sekian banyak kompartememn kosong yang ada di kereta api ini, kenapa harus kompartemen yang diisinyalah yang menarik perhatian Putra tunggal Malfoy itu? Daniel belum menyiapkan dirinya menghadapi hal ini. For Merlin's Sake! Dia sama sekali belum siap bertemu dengan Mate-nya itu! Membuang muka, Daniel mencoba kembali tenggelam dalam bacaannya. Namun pandangan tajam yang seakan melubangi kepalanya itu sangatlah mengganggu. Daniel akhirnya menghela nafas dan mendongak. Menatap langsung mata kelabu rekan seperjalanannya itu. "Aku baru tau kalau seorang bangsawan sepertimu bersedia melewatkan waktu di kompartemen ini daripada bersama para pemujamu di luar sana" Ucap Daniel dengan setengah mengejek. Dia tak tau harus melakukan apa saat hatinya terasa ingin meledak begini!

Draco Malfoy tercekat. Iris yang awalnya berwarna biru terang milik lawan bicaranya itu tiba – tiba saja berubah menjadi iris emerald cerah. Rambut yang awalnya berwarna pirang kecoklatan menjelma menjadi hitam berantakan. Wajah yang semula terasa asing itu bermetamorfosa menjadi wajah seorang bocah yang sangat dirindukannya. Wajah Matenya! Draco terdiam, tak membiarkan satu suara pun keluar dari bibirnya. Menikmati wajah orang yang tengah duduk di depannya dengan penuh kerinduan.

Daniel mengernyit mendapati tatapan kosong sang aristocrat. "Hello! Kau masih di sana kan? Aku tidak sedang dihadapkan dengan patung kan?" seruan keras Daniel itu sukses membuat Draco tersentak dan mendapati kalau yang duduk di depannya bukanlah Harry Potter, melainkan bocah asing yang sama sekali belum pernah dilihatnya. Kenapa dia bisa membayangkan mate yang sangat dirindukannya di depan bocah yang sama sekali tak ia tau? Sepertinya sesampai di Hogwarts nanti dia harus berkonsultasi dengan ayah baptisnya.

"Siapa namamu?" Ini diluar keinginan Draco sungguh! Harga dirinya sebagai bangsawan Pure Blood membuatnya menolak bertanya. Tapi mengenal bocah di depannya ini adalah salah satu pengecualian. Dia harus mengetahui sesuatu! Sesuatu yang dia juga tidak tau itu apa.

"Daniel Radcliffe" jawab Daniel, enggan menyebut nama belakang keluarganya. Bukan karena malu ataupun apa, hanya saja dia tidak ingin di anggap memanfaatkan nama Sang Viceroy dari Virginia itu. Well, sepertinya itu mustahil. Karena bangsawan di seberangnya ini pasti akan tau juga kalau dia Jefferson nanti.

"Radcliffe? Nama apa itu? Kau bukan Mud-Blood kan?" Draco tak menahan diri untuk menyampaikan kalimat penuh sarkasme itu.

Daniel menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kalau tak salah Mud-Blood itu gelar bagi para Pure Blood untuk menyebut penyihir kelahiran Muggle, yang artinya Darah Lumpur. Daniel menahan senyumnya, lalu menutup buku yang sedari tadi terbuka lebar dipangkuannya, terabaikan. "Nope. I am Half Blood. Why? Kau merasa keberatan mengenal orang sepertiku? Orang yang bukan Pure Blood sepertimu?" tanyanya dengan nada main – main. Dia menatap iris kelabu Draco dengan sorot penuh arti.

"Mari kita berwawancara dulu, maka aku akan memutuskan apakah kau bisa dekat denganku" ucap Draco sembari memberikan pandangan penuh penilaian pada Daniel. Nada bicaranya terdengar serius dan penuh kesombongan.

Daniel melipat kedua tangannya, meniru pose bocah arogan di depannya dan mendengus, "seperti aku mau dekat denganmu saja" ucap Daniel penuh kesinisan.

Draco menaikkan alisnya, "Wow, itu kata paling membunuh hatiku yang niatnya berbuat baik padamu Radcliffe" ucap Draco seolah merasa tersinggung. Tapi dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi itu tak bisa ditebak apa sebenarnya yang ada dipikirannya.

Daniel mendengus, berhubungan selama 4 tahun – Daniel bisa mengingat dengan jelas pertemuan pertamanya dengan Malfoy Junior ini saat berumur 3 tahun, yang penuh drama – dengan pewaris Malfoy itu bisa membuatnya memahami niat Draco sebenarnya. "Seperti kau mau melakukannya saja. Bangsawan angkuh sepertimu mana sudi berhubungan dengan orang seperti ku. Bagi kalian para Pure – Blood dekat – dekat dengan Half Blood ataupun Traitor Blood terlebih Mud – blood adalah sesuatu yang memalukan bukan?" ucap Daniel, dan kembali membuka bukunya. Mencoba mencari halaman terakhir yang dibacanya, sebelum diganggu oleh bangsawan satu itu.

"Namaku Draco Malfoy" Draco menyodorkan sebelah tangannya. Membuat Daniel diam – diam mengulum senyum. Ya, inilah yang diinginkan bocah itu sebenarnya. Mencari kecocokannya dengan seseorang melalui tanggapan dan balasan orang itu padanya.

Daniel tersenyum manis dan membalas salam Draco. Mereka saling tatap sebelum kemudian Daniel mengalihkan perhatiannya pada bukunya. Sehingga Daniel tak melihat semburat merah yang lancang menghiasi wajah pucat Draco.

"Buku apa yang kau baca?" Tanya Draco cukup penasaran. Pasalnya, belum pernah ada orang yang berani mengacuhkannya seperti bocah pendatang baru ini! Hmh... Daniel ternyata memang sangat berbeda dengan orang – orang yang dikenalnya. Malah, dia sangat mirip dengan Harry. Ah, setiap menatap keseriusan bocah berambut pirang kecoklatan di depannya ini selalu mengingatkannya pada Mate-nya yang sekarang entah berada di mana.

Alih – alih menjawab, Daniel mengangkat bukunya dan memperlihatkan cover buku yang sedang dibacanya. Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Kau ini anak kecil ya?" tanyanya dengan nada mencela, "bacaanmu seperti dongeng muggle saja" sambung Draco.

Daniel mendengus, "Lihat siapa yang bicara. Seorang bangsawan Pure Blood yang membaca dongeng muggle" balas Daniel memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Siapa yang membaca dongeng muggle?" Tanya Draco ketus.

"Tentu saja orang yang bertanya. Karena kalau kau tidak pernah membacanya Mr. Malfoy yang terhormat, kau takkan tau seperti apa dongeng muggle itu" jawab Daniel dan kembali asyik dengan dunianya.

Draco tersedak ludahnya sendiri, tak bisa membalas. Well, Daniel emang benar. Dia pernah memnaca dongeng muggle itu, namun hanya satu kali! Saat dia 5 tahun, ketika mengabulkan permintaan... Harry. Draco menghela nafas saat nama itu terlintas di fikirannya. Diam – diam dia mengamati Daniel dan mencoba mencari persamaan bocah itu dengan Matenya. Berbeda! Tak ada yang sama selain... pipi chubbynya itu. Tunggu! Draco mengendus aroma manis yang mengganggu penciumannya. Dia mendekat pada Daniel, tanpa sadar membaui rambut Daniel. Vanilla! Rambut pirang kecoklatan bocah yang menarik minatnya ini sama aromanya dengan Harry. Juga aroma alami tubuhnya! Apakah mungkin...?

"Malfoy!" Daniel mendorong Draco keras, karena tak nyaman. Namun wajahnya bersemu. Entah karena malu atau marah. Dia melotot galak pada Draco yang sudah bersikap seenaknya, namun bukannya memberi kesan menakutkan malah membuat Draco terkekeh pelan. Tak menahan diri, Draco mencubit pipi gembil Harry yang sudah seperti buah tomat ranum. "Dwaco~~~" rengek Daniel sambil menarik – narik tangan Draco menjauh dari pipinya.

"Kau..."

Draco menatap Daniel tajam, setelah melepaskan tangannya dari Pipi bocah itu. Iris kelabunya terlihat menyorot penuh arti. Sementara Daniel yang ditatap dengan tajamnya hanya bisa diam – diam meneguk salivanya berat. "Merlin..."

.

.

.

((jadi... apa yang kau harapkan akan terjadi?))

.

.

.

.

.

Gimme Review, and I promise will keep this fic.

Ini bukan karena apa – apa. Hanya saja aku sangat membutuhkan support dari reader semua yang kebetulan nyasar membaca fic ini. So please... aku membutuhkan semua saran, pendapat dan bashing dari reader. Tapi jangan ngebash karena ini fic Slash alias Homo dan semacamnya ya? Jujur saja, aku sedikit trauma.

Terimakasih banyak *deepbow

S  
ign,

Syiera Aquila

Note : pendek? Yeap. Ideku seolah menguap hilang begitu saja, hingga akhirnya ini yang tercipta. Thanks for everything guys \\(^o^)/ Maaf kalau mengecewakan! Aku masih harus banyak belajar /Deepbow. Jangan sungkan – sungkan kritik aku terus ya ^_^

A/N : satu hal lagiiii... kayaknya mulai eps selanjutnya nggak bakalan ada lagi keterangan waktu deh, coba dipahami aja ya /plak!

Balesan review :

skyKin9 : hehe kan ceritanya biar makin greget :p, thx RnRnya ^_^

Kyu : udah apdet say, err... ngga janji yah, nulis tergantung mood soalnya.. /plak! Frederick kan emang Reggi... tebakannya tepat ! oh tongkat ya... hm... kayaknya nggak deh. Tongkat Draco tetep Hawtorn kok (betul ngga sih tulisannya?) Hehe, thx RnRnya ^_^

Shiva nadiny : uh? Gimana ya... liat aja deh ya, hihi... udah next ya Shiva, thx RnRnya ^_^

Yuyu : iyaaa... ngga papa kok, di Read aja udah seneng kok... um... ini lama kah? thx RnRnya ^_^

Guest : udah ketemu tuh... thx RnRnya ^_^

Drarry my love : makasiiiihh :D thx RnRnya ^_^

.963 : hmm... mari kita lihat TKP!/plak! Maksudnya liat next eps aja ya... thx RnRnya ^_^

Chiechie : benarkah keren? Jadi terharu... um.. itu udah drarry moment belum ya?/garuk pipi, thx RnRnya ^_^

Whelly delviana : oke udah lanjut, terimakasih kembali :D, thx RnRnya ^_^

Guest : maaaaaff banget! Syiie ngga pelit kok -,- Cuma males aja/plak!, hihi thx RnRnya ^_^

Guest : seru? Terimakasiiiih... ini aja belum mulai kak, kok udah akhir ceritanya aja... hehe thx RnRnya ^_^

Samawa : oke udah ketemu tuh ^_^, iyaaa thx RnRnya ^_^

Kristiani P : okey siip makasih lho! Asrama ya... tunggu dulu, ne? Masih butuh proses ^_^ thx RnRnya ^_^

Yang lain lewat PM ya, ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

"Siapa yang membaca dongeng muggle?" Tanya Draco ketus.

"Tentu saja orang yang bertanya. Karena kalau kau tidak pernah membacanya Mr. Malfoy yang terhormat, kau takkan tau seperti apa dongeng muggle itu" jawab Daniel dan kembali asyik dengan dunianya.

Draco tersedak ludahnya sendiri, tak bisa membalas. Well, Daniel emang benar. Dia pernah membaca dongeng muggle itu, namun hanya satu kali! Saat dia 5 tahun, ketika mengabulkan permintaan... Harry. Draco menghela nafas saat nama itu terlintas di fikirannya. Diam – diam dia mengamati Daniel dan mencoba mencari persamaan bocah itu dengan Matenya. Berbeda! Tak ada yang sama selain... pipi chubbynya itu. Tunggu! Draco mengendus aroma manis yang mengganggu penciumannya. Dia mendekat pada Daniel, tanpa sadar membaui rambut Daniel. Vanilla! Rambut pirang kecoklatan bocah yang menarik minatnya ini sama aromanya dengan Harry. Juga aroma alami tubuhnya! Apakah mungkin...?

"Malfoy!" Daniel mendorong Draco keras, karena tak nyaman. Namun wajahnya bersemu. Entah karena malu atau marah. Dia melotot galak pada Draco yang sudah bersikap seenaknya, namun bukannya memberi kesan menakutkan malah membuat Draco terkekeh pelan. Tak menahan diri, Draco mencubit pipi gembil Harry yang sudah seperti buah tomat ranum. "Dwaco~~~" rengek Daniel sambil menarik – narik tangan Draco menjauh dari pipinya.

"Kau..."

Draco menatap Daniel tajam, setelah melepaskan tangannya dari Pipi bocah itu. Iris kelabunya terlihat menyorot penuh arti. Sementara Daniel yang ditatap dengan tajamnya hanya bisa diam – diam meneguk salivanya berat. "Merlin..."

.

.

.

" **The Chosen One"**

 **A DRARRY FANFICTION**

 **By : Syiera Aquila**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **By : J.K Rowling**

 **Warn : Don't Like? Don't Read! No Bashing! No Plagiarism!**

 **SLASH, BOYSLOVE! Modified Canon! Twin!Harry, OOC!Charas, (s)**

 **SYIIE Presents~**

 **ENJOY IT ^_^**

.

.

.

Hogwarts Express, Last Compartment

Pernahkah kau berfikir ingin menjadi seorang Draco Malfoy? Kalau iya, lebih baik berhenti berfikir begitu mulai dari sekarang. Tidak enak lho menjadi putra tunggal Malfoy yang tersisa itu. Sungguh! Harus menahan diri untuk berteriak frustasi ataupun berteriak penuh kesakitan seperti sekarang.

Sedetik yang lalu, seorang bocah Half Blood dengan santainya menendang tulang keringnya dengan sangat keras. Di tambah dengan timpukan sayang di kepalanya dengan buku setebal 500 halaman. Lengkap sudah kesakitan yang diterima sang Malfoy Junior hari ini. Dan itu karena seorang Daniel Radcliffe! Bloody hell! Draco mengusap kakinya yang nyeri sembari terus memberikan deathglarenya pada Daniel, yang sayangnya tak diacuhkan oleh sang pelaku kekerasan. Malah dengan wajah merengutnya, Daniel terus saja mengutuk Draco dengan segala sumpah serapahnya.

"Malfoy cabul.. mesum... bocah sialan... kurang ajar..." segelintir umpatan terdengar di telinga Draco.

Andaikan saja dia bukan Malfoy, maka dengan senang hati sekarang dia akan pundung di sudut kompartemen. Tapi mengingat nama belakangnya, Draco dengan sangat terpaksa hanya diam dengan deathglarenya. Well, bukan salahnya kan kalau dia hanya ingin tau tentang aroma Daniel yang entah bagaimana bisa sangat familiar di hidungnya? Oh, ya... ingatkan dia lain kali untuk tidak mencari tau dengan cara terlalu frontal seperti tadi. Atau kau akan mendapatkan 'tanda sayang' di puncak kepalamu dan di wajahmu. Padahal Daniel terlihat seperti bocah kecil yang lemah, tapi ternyata kekuatannya tidak main – main. Dan Draco menyesal sempat meremehkannya tadi. Siapapun yang menjadi musuh seorang Daniel Radcliffe akan sangat menderita. Itulah gambaran yang didapat Draco setelah insiden tadi.

Merasa tak enak dengan Daniel yang bersedekap dengan wajah garang, Draco akhirnya buka suara. "Aku minta maaf" sungguh, satu kata tabu yang keluar dari mulut sang tuan muda.

"Bajingan kec – apa? aku tidak salah dengar kan?" Daniel yang masih asyik dengan hobi barunya 'ayo – menyumpahi – Draco – Malfoy – yang – cabul –' langsung terkesima dengan permintaan maaf itu.

"Kurasa lain kali kau harus membersihkan telingamu setiap hari Radcliffe" ucap Draco sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela. Daniel menatapnya penuh selidik, "Iya aku minta maaf oke? Berhenti menatapku seperti itu!" seru Draco akhirnya karena merasa jengah diperhatikan begitu.

Daniel terdiam sebelum kemudian terkekeh, "Astaga, aku merasa tersanjung mendapatkan maaf dari seorang Malfoy" ucapnya dengan ekspresi geli.

Draco mendengus, "Terserahlah" ucapnya malas lalu kembali menatap jalanan. Dahinya berkerut saat kereta mulai melambat.

"Lho kita kan belum sampai..." sepertinya Draco harus memberikan applaus untuk orang yang sudah mengucapkan apa yang ada di fikirannya saat ini. Ya, tentu saja applaus untuk teman barunya, Danieeeeel Radcliffe! – oke, itu sarcasm –.

"Sepertinya ada kerusakan teknis di ruang masinis" gumam Daniel menambahkan. See? Bahkan Draco baru saja membatin seperti itu. Hm... sepertinya mereka mempunyai ikatan batin yang kuat. Pikir Draco tidak masuk akal.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin melihatnya juga?" tanya Draco saat mereka sama – sama terdiam selama beberapa saat.

Daniel menutup matanya, kemudian menghela nafas, "Well, aku tak mau ikut kerusuhan yang terjadi. Sepertinya 5 kompartemen di depan akan mendapatkan masalah juga. Hm... hanya ada beberapa kompartemen yang aman, tapi melihat situasi ini... akan lebih baik kita diam saja. Aku tidak ingin mendapatkan sorotan seperti 'dia' nanti" Jawab Daniel tanpa membuka matanya.

Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Aku baru tau kalau ada half blood yang merupakan seorang _Seer._ Kau keturunan siapa sebenarnya? Dan siapa 'dia' yang kau maksud?" tanya Draco cukup penasaran.

"Aku bukan _Seer_ atau apapun itu. Hanya saja ada dark aura yang aku rasakan dari depan sana. Ini hanyalah analisa sementara. Bisa saja, semua kompartemen akan mendapatkan masalah yang sama, walaupun dari orang yang berbeda. Oh, dan dia bukan siapa – siapa!" Daniel berucap datar, "Dan sepertinya sekarang, mau tak mau kita akan terlibat" sambung Daniel sembari menunjuk pintu kompartemen yang keadaan luarnya mulai gaduh.

Draco berbalik saat pintu kompartemen menjeblak terbuka. 3 manusia bertopeng... mereka bukan manusia! Draco menepis pikirannya sendiri saat melihat ekor dan bulu di tubuh mereka. Salah satu alis Draco naik saat mengenali mereka sebagai salah satu anggota Death Eaters. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Draco dengan dinginnya. Aura Malfoy jelas terpancar dari tubuhnya. Membuat Daniel, diam – diam berdecak pelan.

"Kau... Malfoy... ternyata kau ada di kompartemen terakhir. Pantas saja kami mencarimu kemana – mana tidak ketemu. Malfoy yang agung memilih untuk tak terlihat dan tidak mencolok" sahut salah satu dari mereka.

"Werewolf tidak tahu diri huh? Kau harusnya beruntung, orangtuaku tidak menghabisi kalian saat itu. Sekarang kalian malah merusuh dan mengatasnamakan aku? Sungguh baik hati" – ini sarcasm, jangan lupa –.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Kau membuat kami semakin ingin mencabik mulutmu itu. Ah, tunggu dulu... lihat siapa pemuda manis di belakang sana. Pemuda cantik yang menghabiskan waktunya bersama keturunan malfoy di kompartemen terakhir, tanpa ingin diganggu. Apa sekarang Malfoy tertarik pada pemuda huh? Kau seorang _Faggot_ ternyata? Ck ck ck"

"Shut up! Sekali lagi kau bicara, akan kuledakkan kepalamu!" Bentak Draco penuh emosi.

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan dengan pemuda cantik itu? Kalau begitu berikan saja pada kami. Kami yakin dia bisa memuaskan kami, yeah walaupun hanya sebentar" suara kasar itu terdengar melecehkan. Bersama, 3 manusia serigala itu tertawa keras.

Draco mengepalkan tangannya, sebelah tangannya yang lain menggenggam erat tongkat di balik jubahnya. Daniel hanya menatap mereka penuh arti.

"Hahaha, kenapa anak manis? Kau takut? Tenang saja, kami akan membuatmu penuh kenikmatan" mereka tertawa menjijikkan.

Blar!

Suara ledakan diiringi sebuah kepala bertopeng yang menggelinding ke kaki Draco membuat mereka semua sontak terdiam. 2 werewolf lainnya memandang horror pada tubuh teman mereka yang roboh penuh bercak darah. Mereka kemudian menatap Daniel dan Draco penuh kengerian.

Tangan kiri Daniel teracung, sebuah kaus tangan bersimbol pentagram dengan ukiran kuno terlihat bercahaya merah, sebelum kemudian meredup dan padam. Daniel menatap para werewolf itu dengan tatapan dingin. Yang sukses membuat mereka merapat ketakutan. "Silver bullet benar – benar berguna kan?" tanya Daniel dengan nada kekanak – kanakan. "Apa kalian masih mau bermain denganku? Karena tentu saja, dengan senang hati akan kuladeni" sambungnya dengan senyuman sinis.

"Damn! Kau akan menyesal bocah iblis!"

2 tongkat teracung dan mereka mulai merapalkan mantra non verbal pada Draco dan Daniel. Namun dengan mudah ditepis, bahkan di balikkan oleh Draco. "Kalian tentunya ingat bagaimana seorang Malfoy kan?" tanya Draco dengan senyum tipis.

"Lebih baik akhiri dengan cepat. Aku sudah muak dengan aroma busuk mereka" ucap Daniel yang telah melepaskan sarung tangannya, dan duduk dengan santainya di belakang Draco. Draco berdecak, lalu merapalkan "Avada Kedavra" dengan bisikan pelan. Cahaya hijau meluncur dari tongkatnya dan langsung menghabisi nyawa para werewolf yang tersisa.

Daniel menghela nafas, tidak heran Draco bisa menguasai ilmu terlarang itu. Sejak kecil, dia sudah mendapatkan pelatihan langsung dari orangtuanya yang menguasai banyak ilmu hitam. Beruntung, mereka tidak sedang di dunia muggle sekarang. Jadi tidak akan ada yang menyangka kalau yang menrapat mantera pembunuh itu seorang bocah yang bahkan baru berusia 11 tahun. "lain kali pilih Mantera yang lebih rendah. Bagaimana kalau kementrian bisa melacaknya?"

"Aku tak peduli. Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan mayat ini? Bukankah kau bilang tak mau terlibat? Jika begini, mau tak mau kau akan terlibat kalau para Auror sudah datang ke sini" tanya Draco sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Daniel. Mereka menatap tanpa minat pada 3 mayat yang berserakan di lantai kompartemen itu.

Daniel menghela nafas, tangan kanannya mengarah pada 3 mayat itu, dalam cahaya hijau daun, mayat itu menghilang tak bersisa. Bahkan sisa percikan darah pun tak terlihat. Daniel segera merebahkan kepalanya ke bahu Draco.

Draco tersentak lalu menatap heran pada Daniel. "hei, apa yang –"

"Diamlah! Jangan bicara apapun, atau kau boleh pura – pura tidur. Sebentar lagi ada yang datang" potong Daniel, sembari menyamankan dirinya. Mendengar langkah kaki, Draco pun memutuskan untuk pura – pura tidur.

Blam!

Pintu terbuka dengan kencang. Daniel dan Draco langsung terlonjak dan menguap. Mereka menatap heran pada 5 Auror yang berdiri di depan mereka. Menambah aksinya, Daniel mengucek – ucek matanya seperti baru bangun tidur. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan suara serak.

"Kalian tidak terluka kan? Tidak ada yang datang ke sini kan?" tanya salah satu Auror dengan cemas.

Daniel dan Draco lantas menggeleng, "tidak ada siapapun kemari, selain kalian. Oh, apakah kita sudah sampai di Hogwarts?" tanya Daniel dengan suara seraknya, yang benar – benar khas orang bangun tidur. Dalam hati Draco menggeleng takjub.

"Syukurlah. Kita akan segera sampai. Sebaiknya kalian mulai membenahi barang kalian" sahut salah satu dari mereka, sebelum kemudian beranjak pergi. Daniel segera bangkit dan merapikan jubah penyihirnya. Mengabaikan tatapan geli dari Draco.

.

.

.

Hogwarts, Britain

Akhirnya setelah menempuh perjalanan yang penuh rintangan,– kereta api dibajak – naik Kereta yang katanya tak berkuda, namun 2 bocah itu bisa melihat makhluk yang bernama Threstral _ **-**_ _ **terimakasih pada buku yang diberi Uncle Frede hingga Daniel tau makhluk apa itu**_ _ **-**_ yang menarik kereta – kemudian menyeberangi Black Lake dengan dipimpin seorang manusia setengah raksasa _ **-**_ _ **yang memperkenalkan namanya sebagai Hagrid—**_ dengan memakai sebuah perahu kuno _,_ mereka memasuki Hogwarts Castle. Bingung? Yap! Daniel bingung dengan kejadian ini! Dengan bimbingan dari seorang wanita yang mereka ketahui sebagai Wakil Kepala Sekolah, Minerva McGonagall, mereka memasuki aula besar. Semua murid langsung berseru kagum – jangan ikut sertakan Draco, Daniel, dan 2 bocah sebaya mereka yang berjalan tepat di belakang mereka –.

"Welcome ini Hogwarts my children. Kalian pastinya tau siapa aku, bukan. Tak perlu berbasa – basi panjang lebar, aku perkenalkan kembali, Topi Seleksi! Topi ini akan menyeleksi ke asrama mana kalian akan di tempatkan. Ingat, topi ini memilih asrama yang cocok dengan kalian. Jadi, mari kita mulai acara seleksinya" sambutan singkat Albus Dumbledore membuat semua orang bersorak – oke, minus 4 bocah yang telah di sebutkan di bagian atas – senang. Sambutan singkat yang aneh, Daniel membatin. Dan tanpa basa – basi, Draco menambahkan dalam hatinya juga. Mereka berdua saling pandang lalu mendengus kecil.

"Finnigan, Seamus" McGonagal mulai mengabsen nama murid tahun pertama satu persatu. Setiap murid yang dipanggil akan di pakaikan topi, dan kemudian topi lusuh itu akan meneriakkan nama asrama mereka. "GRYFFINDOR"

Suara tepukan terdengar meriah dari meja bercorak merah emas dan berlambang Griffin.

"Abbot, Hannah"

"HUFLEPUFF"

"Nott, Theodore" salah satu bocah yang dibelakang Daniel maju dengan wajah kalem.

"SLYTHERIN"

Tepuk tangan anggun terdengar dari asrama berlambang ular dengan corak warna hijau.

"Granger, Hermione"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Potter, Harrietta"

Suasana langsung senyap. Semua murid memandang penuh minat pada sosok bocah perempuan yang berjalan dengan santainya ke topi seleksi. "GRYFFINDOR" seruan itu terdengar setelah cukup lama sang topi berada di kepala Harrietta. Suara tepuk tangan menggelegar dari asrama Gryffindor. Beberapa guru bahkan ikut bertepuk tangan antusias. Daniel dan Draco secara serentak kembali mendengus lirih.

"Zabini, Blaise" bocah berkulit gelap yang juga berdiri di belakang Daniel dan Draco maju. Wajahnya kaku dengan sorot mata yang tajam. "SLYTHERIN"

"Well, sepertinya mereka berdua bisa menjadi teman. Bukan begitu Daniel?" bisik Draco di antara hiruk pikuk acara.

"Yeah, mereka bukan orang yang bisa diabaikan begitu saja." Sahut Daniel setuju.

"Malfoy, Draco"

"Aku menunggumu di Slytherin... Jefferson" bisik Draco sebelum kemudian maju. Tidak melewatkan senyum kecil yang terlukis sekilas di wajah Daniel. Seperti yang dipikirkannya tadi, Malfoy bisa mengetahui nama belakangnya tanpa diucapkannya.

"SLYTHERIN"

Para gadis langsung berbisik kagum, mereka semua terpesona akan kehadiran Malfoy di antara mereka. Siapa yang tidak mengenal dan tau akan keluarga bangsawan itu? Ketampanan dan keindahan mereka selalu menjadi incaran dan idola semua orang. Daniel berdecak pelan dan memutar bola matanya, "Malfoy dan pheromone mereka" gumamnya.

"Jefferson, Daniel"

Kali ini suasana ikut senyap. Semua orang saling berpandangan bingung. Dan bagi yang mempunyai koneksi tinggi mereka akan langsung berdecak kagum. Nama Jefferson adalah nama yang mempunyai pangkat lebih tinggi dari siapapun di Dunia Sihir maupun Muggle. Walaupun nama itu setara dengan Malfoy, Potter dan nama sang kepala sekolah sendiri, tidak membuat Nama itu disetarakan. Bangsawan Jefferson punya golongannya sendiri, dan itu membuatnya terlihat lebih tinggi dari bangsawan manapun.

Daniel hanya mendengus dalam hati mendapati tatapan penuh kekaguman itu,"penjilat" batinnya penuh celaan.

" _well well well, look at this. An another Potter with another name"_ bisik Topi Seleksi di telinga Daniel. Daniel berdecak pelan.

"Ucapkan saja nama asramaku, aku tak butuh basa basimu" ucapnya dalam bisikan _._

" _No no no! Ada sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui sebelum nama asramamu di ucapkan, Harry Potter"_ topi itu kembali berbisik.

Iris Blue Sapphire Daniel membola sempurna, sebelum kemudian dia bangkit berdiri. Topi Seleksi sudah menempatkan dia, dimana dia harus berada sebenarnya. Tapi... benarkah asrama itu yang paling cocok dengannya?

.

.

.

((Asrama apa yang akan di tempati bocah yang penuh rahasia itu? Semua tergantung para reader))

.

.

.

.

.

Gimme Review, and I promise will keep this fic.

Ini bukan karena apa – apa. Hanya saja aku sangat membutuhkan support dari reader semua yang kebetulan nyasar membaca fic ini. So please... aku membutuhkan semua saran, pendapat dan bashing dari reader. Tapi jangan ngebash karena ini fic Slash alias Homo dan semacamnya ya? Jujur saja, aku sedikit trauma.

Terimakasih banyak *deepbow

S  
ign,

Syiera Aquila

Balesan review with note, i wish to all guest(s) write the name, 'cause ... Syiie ngga tau harus nyebutnya apa kalo Cuma guest... :

: okey udah lanjut, thx RnRnya ^o^

Guest : hee menurutmu begitu? /smirk. thx RnRnya ^o^

ADT : hmm... permintaan dikabulkan ^_~ thx RnRnya ^o^

Shiva Nadiny : hubungan Frede dan Severus hmm... apa ya?/plak! Erm... Draco tau nggak ya?/doubleplak! Okey udah next, thx RnRnya ^o^

Kristiani P : nah, terserah saya kan? Muehehe/ketawa evil, thx RnRnya ^o^

DraRry Shipper : Ollivander itu kan sudah 'tetua' penyihir/palk. Dia bisa tau apa yang kemungkinan besar otang tidak tau, dalam kasus ini tentang Daniel. Alasan Harrietta dan Draco bisa melihat sekilas 'wujud asli' Daniel adalah karena hubungan yang mereka miliki. Entah apa itu/plak! Apdet cepet dan panjnag? Sorry ya, Syiie nggak yakin bisa... thx RnRnya ^o^

Yuyu : yah jangan dicek terus – terusan dong say.. minimal sekali seminggu lah ceknya/eh? Udah panjang? Pasti belum... sorry ngga bisa janji buat manjangin chapnya... thx RnRnya ^o^

Kyu : sorry ngga bisa janjii... hehe yang itu sengaja :p /plak! Apdet waktu itu? Waaah Syiie musti beli laptop sama modem dulu nih... atau mau ngasih Syiie gratis? Biar bisa ngabulin permintaan reader/plak

Rata : err... belum waktunya say :p/plak, thx RnRnya ^o^

Whelly Delviana : err iya :D thx RnRnya ^o^

Drarry my love : apa ini cepet? thx RnRnya ^o^

Samawa : eum... udah panjang kah? Heh sorry ngga bisa janji mau bikin chap yang panjang.. thx RnRnya ^o^


	8. Chapter 8

"Jefferson, Daniel"

Kali ini suasana ikut senyap. Semua orang saling berpandangan bingung. Dan bagi yang mempunyai koneksi tinggi mereka akan langsung berdecak kagum. Nama Jefferson adalah nama yang mempunyai pangkat lebih tinggi dari siapapun di Dunia Sihir maupun Muggle. Walaupun nama itu setara dengan Malfoy, Potter dan nama sang kepala sekolah sendiri, tidak membuat Nama itu disetarakan. Bangsawan Jefferson punya golongannya sendiri, dan itu membuatnya terlihat lebih tinggi dari bangsawan manapun.

Daniel hanya mendengus dalam hati mendapati tatapan penuh kekaguman itu,"penjilat" batinnya penuh celaan.

" _well well well, look at this. An another Potter with another name"_ bisik Topi Seleksi di telinga Daniel. Daniel berdecak pelan.

"Ucapkan saja nama asramaku, aku tak butuh basa basimu" ucapnya dalam bisikan _._

" _No no no! Ada sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui sebelum nama asramamu di ucapkan, Harry Potter"_ topi itu kembali berbisik.

Iris Blue Sapphire Daniel membola sempurna, sebelum kemudian dia bangkit berdiri. Topi Seleksi sudah menempatkan dia, dimana dia harus berada sebenarnya. Tapi... benarkah asrama itu yang paling cocok dengannya?

.

.

.

" **The Chosen One"**

 **A DRARRY FANFICTION**

 **By : Syiera Aquila**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **By : J.K Rowling**

 **Warn : Don't Like? Don't Read! No Bashing! No Plagiarism!**

 **SLASH, BOYSLOVE! Modified Canon! Twin!Harry, OOC!Charas, (s)**

 **SYIIE Presents~**

 **ENJOY IT ^_^**

.

.

.

Slytherin Recreation's Room, Hogwarts School

Draco menatap Daniel dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Membuat sebelah alis Daniel naik dan bertanya tanpa suara pada bocah aristocrat di hadapannya _"Apa?"_. draco menggeleng pelan kemudian mengisyaratkannya untuk menatap kerumunan di depan mereka.

"By the way..." ucapan pelan Draco membuat Daniel menoleh padanya dan menatap heran. "kenapa Jefferson bersedia bersekolah disini? Bukankah... seharusnya kau bisa memilih untuk bersekolah di sekolah sihir lainnya? Kenapa kau memilih Hogwarts?" sambung Draco dengan raut cukup penasaran.

Daniel mengerjap bingung sesaat kemudian mengangguk paham. "Artinya kau tidak senang aku berada di sini begitu?" ucapnya dengan nada sesendu mungkin.

Draco berdecak, "Aku tak terpengaruh aktingmu. Katakan saja sejujurnya"

Daniel balas berdecak dan memutar bola matanya, "kau seperti mengucapkan judul lagu saja" ucapnya sembari menatap ke depan. "Aku hanya tidak ingin semakin mencolok saja" jawabnya dengan serius beberapa saat kemudian.

Draco menaikkan alisnya, lalu mengangguk mengerti. Well, nama Jefferson sudah menarik perhatian publik di sekolah ini. Bagaimana kalau di sekolah lain? Seperti Durmstrang misalnya? Maka nama Jefferson akan semakin mencolok lebih dari ini. Yah dan kalaupun Daniel memilih sekolah di sana bukankah artinya mereka takkan bisa bertemu?

Mereka kemudian menatap keributan dengan wajah datar. Sudah beberapa kali Draco dan Daniel menghembuskan nafas lelah sebelum berhasil mengusir gerombolan bocah tidak tau malu itu dari hadapan mereka. Dan sekarang para ular kecil itu malah mengadakan pesta. Apakah mereka sama sekali tidak punya otak? Bagaimana kalau Kepala Asrama mereka datang? Dengar kabar, Daniel mendapatkan informasi kalau Kepala Asrama Slytherin ini adalah orang yang sangat terlalu disiplin. Got it? Sangat. Terlalu. Disiplin! Artinya...

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" _baru saja dibicarakan, objek gosip sudah datang_ batin Daniel saat seseorang tiba – tiba muncul di hadapan para siswa Slytherin. Memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Profesor Severus Snape.

Daniel mendengus dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Menunggu apa alasan yang akan di katakan oleh sang ketua murid. "Ka... kami sedang mengadakan pesta penyambutan Sir..."

Sebelah alis Daniel naik, bodoh sekali bicara jujur begitu. Well, mau bohong sekalipun tetap saja itu bodoh. Ah! Ada satu hal yang dilupakannya ternyata! "Kembali ke kamar masing – masing. Besok kalian harus memulai pelajaran" yep! Inilah yang dilupakan Daniel, satu fakta penting tentang Severus Snape yang sangat menganak-emaskan asramanya. Tch, kenapa dia bisa lupa hal sepenting itu?

Semua orang langsung bergegas pergi. Meninggalkan Draco dan Daniel di ruang rekreasi itu. "Kenapa kalian masih disini? Draco? Jefferson?"

"No. Sev. Good night" pamit Draco. Ah, apa Draco belum memberi tahukan kalau Potion Master itu merupakan walinya? Sekarang kalian sudah tau kan? Draco segera pergi tanpa menunggu Daniel yang masih mematung di depan sang Kepala Asrama Slytherin. Entah kenapa, dia ingin Daniel dekat dengan ayah baptisnya itu. Untuk alasan yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak megetahui apa itu.

"Jefferson?" Severus menatap penuh tanya bocah yang masih terdiam kaku di depannya.

"Aku yakin pernah bertemu anda sebelum ini Professor. Apa anda orang yang di tabrak paman saya?" Daniel berucap polos dengan wajah bingung.

"Siapa pamanmu? Dan kapan dia pernah menabrakku?" ini bukan dirinya! Severus tau itu! Dia takkan pernah bertanya pada bocah sok tau! Tapi entah kenapa... untuk bocah di depannya ini, Severus sama sekali tak merasa keberatan. Ada sesuatu di dalam diri Jefferson Junior ini. Sesuatu yang kompleks... sesuatu yang sulit di jelaskan. Sesuatu... seolah bocah ini merupakan bagian hidupnya dan sangat familiar dalam kehidupannya. Tapi Jefferson bukanlah nama yang akan dijadikannya sebagai kenalan. Tak ada seorangpun yang mengerti tentang Viceroy Virginia itu. Dumbledore sekalipun. Lalu kenapa?

"Hari ini, King Cross Station's"

"Hm... yeah kurasa memang ada seseorang yang menabrakku. Pria manis itu pamanmu? Tidak heran sih, sebenarnya" jawab Severus jujur. Tak sadar akan dampak dari jawabannya itu.

Daniel menahan tawanya dengan menyamarkannya menjadi batuk kecil. "Kalau Uncle Frede mendengar anda, dia bisa mematahkan tangan anda, Sir" ucap Daniel dengan sedikit susah payah.

"Kenapa memangnya?" sekarang Severus tertarik dengan kehidupan orang lain. Itu adalah hal yang akan menjadi misteri sampai kapanpun.

"Dia tak pernah suka di sebut pria manis" jelas Daniel dengan senyuman. Senyuman familiar yang sukses membuat Severus tersentak kaget.

"Harry?" gumam Severus lirih, yang masih bisa di dengar dengan jelas oleh Daniel yang dengan setia tersenyum manis.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit, Profesor" Daniel mengangguk singkat lalu beranjak pergi ke kamarnya sendiri. Meninggalkan sang Potion Master yang terdiam seribu bahasa. Daniel mengubah senyumnya menjadi raut tak terbaca.

.

.

.

Great Hall, Hogwarts School

Daniel menatap Draco dengan pandangan menelisik. Tak mempedulikan keributan yang tercipta di sekeliling mereka. Kedua bocah itu tetap saja berpandangan tanpa merasa risih. "Oke, stop! Kau bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Daniel akhirnya menyerah. Tidak ada gunanya saling adu tatapan dengan pewaris Malfoy itu. Hanya buang energi. Blimey, ini bahkan hari pertama mereka belajar! Tapi sudah adu pelototan begini.

"Kita memiliki jadwal yang sama setahun kedepan, dengan dua orang itu juga" Draco kembali mengulang apa yang telah diucapkannya sebelumnya.

"And?"

"Dan kau harus mulai berkomunikasi dengan mereka" sambung Draco dengan nada datar dan tak berminatnya.

Daniel menghela nafas lelah, lalu menatap dua orang yang di isyaratkan oleh teman 'baru'nya itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Thedore Nott dan Blaise Zabini, yang ternyata sangat lengket dan tidak pernah terpisah. Mereka berdua seperti pasangan sehidup semati saja, Daniel membatin. Bocah sebelas tahun itu kembali menghela nafas dan mendekati 2 bocah lainnya yang duduk cukup jauh dari mereka.

"Hai" sapa Daniel dengan senyum tipis.

Dua bocah itu mengerjap bingung, "Ya?" Tanya bocah yang berkulit gelap.

"Kita pernah bertemu di acara Last Party, ingat?" tanya Daniel dengan senyuman yang sama. Tak peduli dengan Draco – yang entah karena apa – melotot padanya.

"Ah! Tentu saja. Kupikir kau akan melupakan kami, jika kita bertemu lagi" sahut bocah yang satunya dengan lebih santai. "Blaise sampai melarangku untuk menyapamu karena prasangka itu" sambungnya yang mendapat delikan dari orang yang di sebut.

"Aku tidak seperti itu, tenang saja. Dan Zabini... aku sama sekali tak menyangka kau sepicik itu. Ah, mari ku kenalkan dengan teman baruku" ucap Daniel santai setelah mengambil tempat duduk di samping Theodore. "Walaupun sepertinya kalian tak perlu acara perkenalan lagi" sambungnya saat melihat 3 bocah itu sudah bersalaman akrab. Acara sarapan pagi itu tiba – tiba saja berganti menjadi acara saling memperkenalkan diri bagi para siswa Slytherin tingkat satu dengan teman mereka ataupun senior mereka.

.

Harrietta Potter kesal. Dan alasan kekesalannya semakin bertambah saat melihat sesorang yang menjadi objek kekesalannya itu sangat berbahagia di seberang sana. Jari – jari tangannya mengepal erat saat suara tawa yang familiar baginya. Aura tubuhnya menggelap, membuat Ron dan Ginny yang notabene-nya sudah terbiasa menjadi sedikit takut. "Err... 'Riett? Kau okey?" tanya Ginny takut – takut.

Yang tentu saja dibalas dengan pelototan sadis dari sang pemilik nama. "Maafkan aku. Kau boleh melanjutkan aksimu" seru Ginny cepat dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Tak! Garpu yang di pegang Harrietta patah menjadi dua, saat melihat objek kekesalannya sedang membelai rambut seseorang yang pernah dianggapnya sebagai kembarannya. "Brengsekkk!" Harrietta membatin penuh kemarahan. Emosinya semakin naik, saat suara tawa kembali mengganggu gendang telinganya.

"Jangan memelototinya terus 'Riett" bisikan Ron di telinganya membuat Harrietta tersentak.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Harrietta dengan nada gugup yang disembunyikan dengan baik.

"Jangan pura – pura ngga tau, 'Riett. Aku tau kau melihat siapa" ucap Ron dengan kerlingan malas. "kau melihat Malfoy Junior itu... Lagi" sambungnya dengan nada yang sangat yakin.

"Aku tidak..."

"Benar! Kau tidak boleh melihatnya lagi! Ingat satu hal ini Harrietta! Dia adalah musuh dan kau tak boleh dekat, menyapa apalagi berteman dengannya. Kau paham?" potong kembaran Ginny itu dengan nada penuh intimidasi. _"Karena hanya aku yang boleh menjadi teman dekatmu! Hanya aku yang pantas untukmu, Harrietta!"_ Sambung bocah itu penuh ambisi dalam hati.

Harrietta tertunduk, "Tapi Ron... aku..."

"Kau. Tidak. Boleh!" Ron menekankan kalimatnya. Dia menatap tajam pada Harrietta yang enggan balik menatapnya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik habiskan sarapan kalian. Kita ada History Class pagi ini" ujar Ginny menghentikan perdebatan itu. Menurut, Kembarannya dan Harrietta segera kembali sibuk dengan piring mereka.

.

Daniel mendengus pelan. Sepertinya dia harus mulai belajar untuk menahan diri. Sudah berapa kali dia mendengus dalam hari ini? Untung saja dia mendengus bukannya menghela nafas. Karena kalau sampai dia berulang kali menghela nafasnya, berarti dia membuang kebahagiaannya sendiri, itu menurut Ari – nii yang entah sedang apa sekarang. Ahh kangen rumah~. Baiklah, itu salah fokus. Kembali ke keadaan bocah berambut pirang kecoklatan itu.

"Kau kenapa, Niel?" tanya Draco yang entah kapan sudah mendapatkan nama panggilannya untuk Putra Viceroy Virginia itu. Ingat cara bacanya harus seperti Draco ya! Ni spasi El! Bukan langsung dibaca Nil, tapi ni...el mengerti? Oke, salah fokus, lupakan!

"Terdengar aneh kau memanggilku begitu, di saat semua orang memanggilku Dan" jawab Daniel, tak sesuai dengan pertanyaan Draco memang. Dan membuat Draco mengerling malas.

"Itu artinya Drake sudah sangat menyayangimu, Dan" cetus Theo dengan nada jahil.

"Menyayangi apa? kalian berdua berhenti bercanda" ucap Daniel ketus. "Dan kau juga Dray!" tambahnya saat mendengar Draco menahan tawanya.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Draco mengalah. Dia dan 2 bocah lainnya menatap Daniel serius.

Daniel tersenyum tipis, "hanya memikirkan seseorang yang tidak seharusnya aku pikirkan" jawabnya dengan senyum misterius.

3 bocah di depannya menaikkan alis bingung, "Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya mereka tak mengerti.

"Sudahlah, bukan siapa – siapa. Ayo habiskan sarapan kalian. Aku tak mau terlambat di kelas pertamaku hari ini" ajak Daniel yang segera bangkit. Sebagai informasi, sarapannya sudah habis sedari tadi. Draco, Theo dan Blaise segera bangkit mengikuti Daniel yang menyandang ranselnya menuju History Class mereka hari ini. Yang ternyata bergabung dengan ... Gryffindor... bagus! Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat sempurna, Draco membatin – sarcasm, as usual.

"Well, well, well, look at this... the little snakes from Slytherin" ucap Ron dengan wajah penuh meremehkan.

Draco hampir saja membalas, kalau tidak merasakan tangannya di genggam seseorang di sampingnya. "Menyingkirlah Weasels, kau menghalangi jalan kami" ucap Draco angkuh, yang langsung saja mendapatkan sikutan menyakitkan di perutnya. Dia menatap tajam pada Daniel yang balas menatapnya garang. Draco akhirnya memilih buang muka, membuat Daniel berdecak pelan.

"Jalan kami? Ohh... Harrietta, kau dengar siapa yang bicara? Seseorang yang merasa jalannya dihalangi..." Balas Ron dengan wajah mengejek. Dia mengerling pada Harrietta yang memilih berdiam diri di belakngnya.

"Ron!" desis Ginny di telinganya yang diacuhkan oleh sang kembaran.

"Prof. Binns sudah datang, Weasley. Kau mau membuat kita semua terlambat?" tanya Daniel dengan ekspresi datar.

Ron langsung saja membuat wajah pura – pura terkejut yang sangat tidak meyakinkan. "Dengar siapa yang bicara Harrietta. _A Faggot_ in front of me" ucapnya dengan nada menghina. Kecantikan wajah Daniel, membuat semua orang secara tidak langsung mengecapnya sebagai gay, yeah meskipun kemungkinan besar akan seperti itu. Siapa wanita yang mau kalah cantik dengan pasangannya? Tidak ada kan? Karena kalau diperhatikan, wanita saja kalah cantik dari Daniel. Ups! Jangan sampai dia mendengarnya atau kau akan bermalam di rumah sakit selama 3 hari penuh!

Daniel menahan diri untuk memutar bolamatanya. Apa karena dia sangat cantik – oke, dia tak sudi dengan kata itu –, lantas di cap sebagai Faggot? Dasar makhluk aneh, memberi label seenaknya! Daniel membatin penuh rasa malas. Draco dan 2 temannya hampir saja menghajar Ron kalau tidak dihentikan oleh kata datar Daniel pada bocah berambut merah itu. "Terserah, Weasley. Kau menyingkir atau aku yang menyingkirkanmu? Asal kau tau aku tidak mau mendapat detensi di kelas pertamaku, apalagi dengan seorang... Gryffindorks" ucapan itu sukses membuat semua siswa dengan Pin Griffin di dada mereka bangkit, merasa tersinggung. "Dan kalian tak perlu repot – repot bangkit untuk menyambut kedatanganku. Karena aku tak butuh sambutan tak bermutu dari para... Cowardly Lions" tambah Daniel dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. "Dan sebagai informasi tambahan, kalian semua sudah membuang waktuku di sini selama 10 menit. Dan sepertinya Professor Binns mulai mengeluarkan aura kemarahannya" Daniel menunjuk ke depan. Tepat pada Professor Binns yang berdiri dan menatap mereka dengan sangat tajam.

Professor hantu itu mendelik sinis pada semua orang. "Kalian tak ingin belajar? Keluar dari ruanganku dan pergilah ke Asrama kalian. Aku takkan mengijinkan siapapun membuat kerusuhan di hari yang tenang ini" ucapnya dengan nada dingin. Yang membuat semua siswa duduk dengan patuh, penuh ketakutan. Well, seorang err... hantu punya cara sendiri untuk menakuti kan? Daniel dan 3 temannya menyusul dan duduk di paling depan. Mengingat, semua orang memilih duduk di belakang karena ketakutan.

"History Of Magic... Magical History. Adalah cabang ilmu sihir yang akan menjelaskan pada kalian apa itu sihir. Apa itu Creatures, apa itu Incantation, apa itu Human Aura, dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan sekolah kita. Hogwarts. Sebelum aku masuk ke materi, apa ada yang bisa menjelaskan padaku, apa itu Hogwarts?"

Sebuah tangan teracung, membuat Professor itu berseru senang. "Ah, baiklah Miss..."

"Granger, Hermione Granger, Sir"

"Baiklah Miss. Granger. Jadi... apa yang bisa kau beritahukan pada kami tentang Hogwarts?"

"Menurut buku Magical History karangan –"

.

.

Kelas pertama usai dengan cepat. Itu yang ada di pikiran Daniel, karena dia sama sekali tak menyimak diskusi apa yang terjadi di kelas, antara Profesor hantu itu dengan seorang bocah perempuan kelahiran Muggle. Yang kalau meminjam istilah Draco, seorang Mudblood. Daniel cukup dibuat kagum dengan bocah perempuan itu, dia mempunyai kecerdasan yang tinggi. Mungkin.. Granger adalah yang tercerdas di antara mereka. Tolong jangan masukkan nama Draco. Meskipun dia cerdas, dia lebih memilih menggunakan kecerdasannya itu untuk sesuatu yang disebutnya 'berguna'. Yeah.. tebakan jitu. Mengusili para cowardly lion... terutama Homophobes itu. Oke cukup dengan hal itu!

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Draco sembari memegang dagu Daniel lembut.

Plak! Daniel langsung menampar tangan Draco dengan wajah merengut lucu. "Jangan coba – coba melakukan apapun yang ada di fikiranmu sekarang, Dray! Kau tau itu yang membuatku di cap 'itu' oleh manusia brengsek itu!"

"Kau terlalu banyak memakai kata 'itu' Jefferson!" Draco memutar bolamatanya. Mengacuhkan tatapan tajam Daniel, bocah 11 tahun itu kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut. "Katakan apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Kau benar – benar ingin membuatku terlihat seperti gay ya?"

"Jangan pedulikan mereka, Jefferson! Katakan padaku, apa yang kau pikirkan"

"Tch. Pemaksa seperti biasanya huh?" gumam Daniel yang sayangnya tak dapat di dengar oleh Draco. Draco tetap saja memandang penuh ingin tau pada sosok yang sudah dicapnya sebagai sahabat itu. Well, kau bebas mengartikannya sebagai sahabat dalam katergori yang mana.

"By the way Jefferson... aku menjadi penasaran... kenapa waktu itu, lama sekali Sorted Hat menempatkanmu. Hampir seperti Potty, tapi kau lebih lama. Beruntung kau adalah orang terakhir, kalau tidak bisa dipastikan Great Hall akan seperti cacing kepanasan, waktu itu" tanya Draco dengan ekspresi penuh tanya. Sungguh, dia masih penasaran dengan satu misteri itu.

Daniel termenung, mengingat bisikan – atau lebih tepatnya, penjelasan – dari sang topi kumal. Sesuatu yang lebih baik tak ia dengar. Karena, saat dia mengetahuinya... semuanya justru terlihat semakin buruk di mata bocah itu. Dia menghela nafas, "Apa kau tau kalau dari tadi semua orang berbisik memperhatikan kita? Terutama para bocah perempuan yang memandang penuh nafsu padamu, seakan ingin memakanmu" Daniel berucap tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Draco.

Draco melirik sekelilingnya yang memang sudah dipadati para anak manusia – terutama perempuan – yang berbisik – bisik dan menunjuk mereka. Angkat bahu acuh, Draco kembali menghadap Daniel. "Aku tak mengganggu mereka. Dan sebagai informasi, Jefferson. Kau harus lihat para laki – laki yang terlihat seperti serigala kelaparan saat melihatmu. Akuilah, kau memang bocah yang membuat para lelaki straight menjadi gay. Kau sangat berbakat untuk itu, didukung dengan wajah cantikmu itu, bocah"

Daniel kembali menghela nafas, satu – satunya orang yang ia biarkan memanggilnya cantik selain keluarganya adalah Mate-nya ini. Aah... mengingat kejadian waktu di kereta itu terkadang membuat Daniel merasa bersalah. Dia sama sekali tak bermaksud menyembunyikan fakta kalau dia adalah Harry James Po – coret kata terakhir. Dia sudah tercoret dari keluarga itu. Hanya saja... kalau Draco sudah paham arti Bond mereka yang sesungguhnya, akan mudah bagi keturunan Malfoy itu untuk mengenalinya. Daniel seringkali membayangkan saat Draco menyadari arti bond mereka. Apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti ya? Daniel menghela anfas. Teringat akan kalimat yang diucapkan Draco barusan. "Kau bicara, seolah kita sudah berumur 20 tahun, Malfoy. Kau terlihat tua" cibir Daniel.

"Hei! Aku tidak tua. Aku ini dewasa!"

"Terserah" ucap Daniel dan beranjak pergi. Mengacuhkan Draco yang berupaya mengejarnya dengan disertai rutukan tak jelas di bibir tipis sang Malfoy Junior yang tak menyadari senyum tipis yang dikeluarkan oleh sosok di depannya.

.

.

.

((well, ini hanyalah satu hari pertama. Akankah ada hari selanjutnya bagi... The Chosen One? ))

.

.

.

.

.

Gimme Review, and I promise will keep this fic.

Ini bukan karena apa – apa. Hanya saja aku sangat membutuhkan support dari reader semua yang kebetulan nyasar membaca fic ini. So please... aku membutuhkan semua saran, pendapat dan bashing dari reader. Tapi jangan ngebash karena ini fic Slash alias Homo dan semacamnya ya? Jujur saja, aku sedikit trauma.

Terimakasih banyak *deepbow

S  
ign,

Syiera Aquila

 **Pojok Pengetahuan** /etdah bahasanya..

Jefferson adalah penyihir. Ingat di eps sebelumnya bahwa para warga terpilih Virginia mempunyai 'Magiclia' sebagai sihir mereka? Pada dasarnya, para Magiclia menguasai semua jenis sihir. Tapi mereka membutuhkan media untuk melakukan sihir tersebut. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang bisa memakai Magiclia secara langsung, contohnya Kyle Jefferson.

Harry bukan wandles(?). Saat dia melancarkan sihirnya – dalam kasus kemarin adalah Magiclianya – dia menggunakan media. Yaitu kaus tangan bersimbol pentagram. (ada yang tau Fullmetal Alchemist? Sarung tangannya anggap saja mirip itu ^_^).

Hermione dimasukkan Ravenclaw ada alasan khususnya, mungkin chap depan atau beberapa chap ke depan akan tersirat alasannya secara lebih jelas. Meskipun ngga terlalu yakin sih/plak!

Bond yang Syiie maksud di atas adalah arti ikatan mereka itu sendiri. Biasanya bocah berumur 11 tahun belum paham akan hal itu. Betapapun dewasanya dia. Syiie ngga mau bikin Draco/Harry jadi... apa ya namanya... 'terlalu' dewasa dalam hal apapun. Harap dimengerti ya...

Tatto Harry sebagai 'mate' Draco tak selalu terlihat. Terlebih di dekat Draco. Biasanya tatto itu akan terlihat jelas kalau Harry merasa terancam. Tatto itu juga bisa menjadi alat penghubung Draco untuk mengetahui keadaan Harry. Bukan keberadaan Harry lho yaaaa

Err... udah segitu dulu... hehe :p

Balesan review...

Kuroko : sudah apdate ya... thx RnRnya ^_^

Guest : okey... thankyou for RnR ^_^

Irish : harapanmu terkabul Irish~~~ thx RnRnya ^_^

Yuyu : belum ketinggalan kok... ohh oke oke... thx RnRnya ^_^

Guest : apa ya? Tanyain dulu gih sama Daniel /plak! Okee dia di Slytherin... thx RnRnya ^_^

Kristiani P : eeeh? Hehe mangap mangap/plak. Chapnya... tergantung sih ntar... liat dulu... lawan Voldemort? Pasti dong... sama Harrietta tapi, bukan Daniel. Eh... Daniel bantu deh kayaknya (spoiler) kapan Draco sadar ya? /plak! Kita liat ke depannya aja ya... Thx RnRnya ^_^

Drarry lovers 2 : tenang saja, harry anak baik kok... hanya sajaaaaa dia mungkin sedikit manipulatif. Apa yang kamu harapakan dari masa lalunya yang kelam itu hm? Dan apa yang kamu harapkan juga dari hasil didikan mafia? Hehe thx RnRnya ^_^

Drarry my love : okee Slytherin... haha thx RnRnya ^_^

Airin : okey... thx RnRnya ^_^

Namiee : erm... ngga ada nenk... Syiie update tergantung mood. Nah kalau udah mood biasanya bakalan apdet. Itupun tergantung 'kondisi penunjang' juga... hehe... thx RnRnya ^_^

Angga Dwiyanto : Sabar say sabar... kalo Draco-nya dilempar ntar kamu malah dihilangin Harry lhoo masa' matenya main dilempar gitu aja /plak! Lho... kenapa jangan di Slytherin? thx RnRnya ^_^

Mikka : okee... yeap mereka sekamar.. maklumlah otak fujo Syiie udah ngebayangin yang 'iya-iya' /plak! thx RnRnya ^_^

Kyu : sorry ngga bisa janjiiii... okelah Harry di Slytherin... thx RnRnya ^_^

No name : oke say udah lanjutt. thx RnRnya ^_^

Whelly Delviana : sorry banget ya... Syiie ngga rela Daniel masuk Griffin! Lihat aja tuh tingkah mereka /nunjuk2/PLAK... thx RnRnya ^_^

D'Angel : hehe sengaja... okey udah lanjut. thx RnRnya ^_^

Ain : sorry ngga bisa janji update cepet :( Draco akan sabar bila sudah waktunya/plak! thx RnRnya ^_^

Glane : hai juga... makasih lhoo udah dibilangin bagus... jadi malu/plak. Oke Harry in slytherin. thx RnRnya ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Draco melirik sekelilingnya yang memang sudah dipadati para anak manusia – terutama perempuan – yang berbisik – bisik dan menunjuk mereka. Angkat bahu acuh, Draco kembali menghadap Daniel. "Aku tak mengganggu mereka. Dan sebagai informasi, Jefferson. Kau harus lihat para laki – laki yang terlihat seperti serigala kelaparan saat melihatmu. Akuilah, kau memang bocah yang membuat para lelaki straight menjadi gay. Kau sangat berbakat untuk itu, didukung dengan wajah cantikmu itu, bocah"

Daniel kembali menghela nafas, satu – satunya orang yang ia biarkan memanggilnya cantik selain keluarganya adalah Mate-nya ini. Aah... mengingat kejadian waktu di kereta itu terkadang membuat Daniel merasa bersalah. Dia sama sekali tak bermaksud menyembunyikan fakta kalau dia adalah Harry James Po – coret kata terakhir. Dia sudah tercoret dari keluarga itu. Hanya saja... kalau Draco sudah paham arti Bond mereka yang sesungguhnya, akan mudah bagi keturunan Malfoy itu untuk mengenalinya. Daniel seringkali membayangkan saat Draco menyadari arti bond mereka. Apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti ya? Daniel menghela anfas. Teringat akan kalimat yang diucapkan Draco barusan. "Kau bicara, seolah kita sudah berumur 20 tahun, Malfoy. Kau terlihat tua" cibir Daniel.

"Hei! Aku tidak tua. Aku ini dewasa!"

"Terserah" ucap Daniel dan beranjak pergi. Mengacuhkan Draco yang berupaya mengejarnya dengan disertai rutukan tak jelas di bibir tipis sang Malfoy Junior yang tak menyadari senyum tipis yang dikeluarkan oleh sosok di depannya.

.

.

.

" **The Chosen One"**

 **A DRARRY FANFICTION**

 **By : Syiera Aquila**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **By : J.K Rowling**

 **Warn : Don't Like? Don't Read! No Bashing! No Plagiarism!**

 **SLASH, BOYSLOVE! Modified Canon! Twin!Harry, OOC!Charas, (s)**

 **SYIIE Presents~**

 **ENJOY IT ^_^**

.

.

.

Hogwarts School

Daniel membaca surat yang diterimanya dengan senyum kecil. Membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan. Sesekali tertawa kecil saat membaca surat itu. Dengan senyuman, Daniel memutuskan untuk segera membalas surat dari keluarganya itu. Mereka benar – benar pemalas,bayangkan saja dari 7 orang yang ingin menyatakan sesuatu padanya, hanya seorang Uncle-nya saja yang menulis? Dasar!

Begitu selesai menuliskan unek – uneknya pada sehelai perkamen itu, Daniel mengikatkannya pada seekor burung hantu yang sudah menantinya. Burung hantu hitam itu langsung terbang setelah Daniel menepuk kepalanya sekilas.

"Kau menulis surat untuk keluargamu?" tanya Draco dari sisinya.

Sukses membuat Daniel terlonjak kaget. Dia melotot tajam pada Draco. "Jangan mengejutkanku lagi Malfoy, atau kau akan menyesal melakukannya!" ucap Daniel penuh ancaman.

Draco langsung mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah, "slow down, Jefferson! Aku minta maaf okey? Lagipula itu salahmu! Kalau aku adalah musuh, akan mudah bagiku untuk menyerangmu, kau tau?"

"Kalau kau adalah musuh, akan mudah bagiku untuk merasakannya bodoh! Aku ini Human Aura, ingat?"

"oh, aku lupa" balas Draco cuek.

Daniel memutar bola matanya, lalu menatap Draco yang sedang asyik berkutat dengan burung hantunya. Ternyata, bocah arogan itu juga menyurati keluarganya.

"Aku tau aku tampan. Kau tak perlu menatapku dengan begitu serius. Aku takkan lari darimu kok"

Plak!

Daniel langsung memukul kepala pirang platina sahabatnya itu. "Sekali lagi kau bicara omong kosong, kau akan menyesal" desisnya.

"Kau ini sama sekali tak bisa lembut ya" Draco mengeluh pelan, sembari mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Tangan Daniel benar – benar berbisa!

Daniel menatap angkasa dengan wajah datar. Tak ada ekspresi apapun di wajah seperti malaikat itu. Otamatis, membuat bocah disebelahnya mengerutkan kening heran. "Kau adalah orang pertama yang begitu complicated, Jefferson" ucap Draco, memutus lamunan Daniel.

Daniel menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudmu, Dray?"

"Awalnya, aku yakin kau ini seperti helaian buku. Mudah untuk dibaca. Tapi sekarang, aku meralat pikiranku itu. Mungkin benar, kau bisa dibaca. Tapi hanya sesekali. Kau itu misterius, di saat kau begitu terbuka dengan kehidupanmu. Kau begitu pendiam, di saat kau tertawa riang bersama kami. Kau itu benar – benar complicated, kau tau"

Kening Daniel berlipat tak mengerti. "Kau ini bicara apa? bicaramu itu sangat bertele – tele!" ucap Daniel dengan nada mencela. Meskipun sebenarnya, hati kecilnya tau maksud perkataan Draco itu.

"Haaah lupakan saja" Draco menghembuskan nafas lelah. Terkadang, Daniel bisa menjadi sangat lamban. Draco kembali menoleh pada Daniel yang sudah asyik dengan kesibukannya memandang langit.

"

"Apa yang kau suka dari langit?"

Daniel terdiam. Dia menatap lanit dengan kening berkerut. "Apa yang aku suka dari langit?" ulangnya dengan nada heran. "Apa ya? Aku tidak tau"

"lalu kenapa kau melihat langit dengan begitu khusuknya? Sampai mengacuhkan diriku yang jelas – jelas lebih dekat dari pada angkasa itu"

"Hmh. Jadi itu maksudmu? Apa kau cemburu, aku lebih mementingkan langit, begitu?"

"Tidak" Draco mengelak dengan tegas, terkesan sangat tegas.

Membuat seulas senyum kecil terlukis di wajah Daniel. "Aku suka melihat bintang. Rasi – rasi bintang yang terbentuk di angkasa, mampu membuatku membayangkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan rasi itu. Di pikiranku, akan langsung terbentuk sesuatu yang sangat menakjubkan" jelas Daniel dengan senyum manis. Dia mendongak, mencoba mencari – cari rasi yang bisa dikenalinya.

Kali ini, Draco ikut menatap langit malam. "indah sekali" ucapnya takjub.

"Lihat itu! Itu namanya rasi bintang Antlia. Tarik garis khayalnya dari bintang kecil itu hingga membentuk sebuah pompa air. Meskipun arti namanya terlihat tak berkelas, tapi Antlia adalah satu dari sekian rasi penting yang membentuk Aquarius" ucap Daniel dengan penuh antusias. Wajahnya memandang bintang dengan kekaguman yang tak disembunyikan.

Draco menatap Daniel, dan tidak terkejut lagi mendapati wajah cantik Daniel yang sanggup menyeretnya dalam pesona. Sungguh, apapun yang dilakukan Daniel tidak bisa membuat Draco lepas dari bayangan Harry. Matenya! Tanpa sadar, Draco menghela nafas lelah. Membuat bocah di sebelahnya menoleh heran. Kening Daniel berkerut, bibirnya mengerucut imut.

"Kau... merindukan seseorang?" tanya Daniel tak yakin.

Draco menoleh dan tersenyum simpul, "Apa terlihat seperti itu?" Draco balik bertanya dengan nada penuh godaan. Dia juga menaik turunkan alisnya.

Daniel memutar bolamatanya, dan berdecak sebal. "Menyesal aku bertanya" gumamnya dengan desisan sebal. Membuat Draco terkekeh pelan. Kemudian diam, mereka kembali asyik menatap langit dari jendela besar di Menara itu.

"Aku ingin seperti burung hantu" cetus Draco tiba – tiba. Membuat Daniel – untuk kedua kalinya – menatap Draco dengan kening berkerut. "Aku ingin bisa menemui orang yang kutuju tanpa kesulitan. Bukankah para burung hantu itu bisa selalu mencapai orang yang dituju pengirim surat? Aku ingin seperti mereka" Jelas Draco, menyadari keingintahuan Daniel.

"kau ingin menemui seseorang?" tanya Daniel dengan jantung berdebar.

"Ya. Seseorang yang kucintai"

Jawaban simpel Draco membuat Daniel menatapnya tak percaya. Iris birunya berkaca – kaca. Lalu Daniel mendongak. Senyuman manis tercipta di bibir Daniel. "Kau bicara seolah – olah kau sudah tua, Dray" ucap Daniel dengan nada sedikit bergetar. Mengulang kalimatnya di awal tadi.

Draco hanya tersenyum tipis, tak membalas. Dengan seriusnya dia mengamati ribuan bintang yang berkedip di langit. Mencoba menghubung – hubungkan garis khayalnya. Haaahhh! Draco mendesah frustasi. "Ternyata aku tak begitu paham dengan Rasi bintang" gumamnya sebal. Kekanak – kanakan.

"well, sekarang aku jadi tau, kalau tak selamanya kau menjadi Mr. Perfect In Every Condition" goda Daniel.

Draco mengacuhkannya dengan senang hati. Membuat Daniel semakin gencar melancarkan godaannya. Hingga akhirnya tawa mereka meledak di dalam keheningan malam itu.

.

.

.

Great Hall, Hogwarts

Daniel memutar bolamatanya jenuh. Dia menatap iritasi pada sekelompok orang yang mengelilingi meja The girl Who Alive. Dia tak iri, sungguh! For God's Sake! Daniel hanya merasa terganggu! Hampir 3 bulan kehidupannya di sekolah ini terganggu oleh para bocah – oke, singkirkan para pemuda berumur 15 tahun ke atas itu. Mereka jelas bukan bocah – itu mengelilingi meja sang pahlawan dengan raut penuh antusias, ditambah dengan suara berisik mereka! Gosh! Sekarang bahkan masih jadwal makan siang! Apa mereka tak bisa membiarkan Daniel memakan makanannya dengan tenang?

Menghela nafas kesal, Daniel menggebrak mejanya. Membuat Ia menjadi bahan tontonan semua orang. Termasuk Draco dan 2 bocah temannya yang sedari tadi memang sudah menatapnya penuh minat. "Kita pergi dari sini. Tak ada artinya aku duduk di meja makan di saat aku bahkan tak bisa memakan makananku dengan tenang" ucap Daniel dingin. Mengacuhkan tatapan tak suka dari meja Gryffindor, Daniel menyeret kakinya keluar Great Hall. Diikuti oelh Draco yang berjalan di sampingnya dan Blaise - Theo di belakang mereka.

"Ooh, lihat siapa yang baru saja lewat. Sekelompok orang yang cemburu denganmu 'Riett. Faggot dan little snake-nya" ucap Ron dengan nada penuh hinaan saat Daniel cs berjalan di depan meja Gryffindor.

Draco hampir meledak, tapi di tahan oleh genggaman lembut Daniel di tangannya. Draco menoleh dan mendapati Daniel menggeleng pelan. Menghela nafas, mereka akhirnya berjalan acuh.

"Lihat para pengecut itu. Mereka bahkan hanya pergi begitu saja! Mereka begitu takut dengan kita 'Riett. Karena apa? karena mereka hanyalah para pengecut tak berotak" seru Ron lagi. Sengaja, memancing pertengkaran. 3 bulan sejak kejadian memalukan di kelas Prof. Binns itu tak membuatnya jera untuk mencari masalah dengan 4 Pangeran Slytherin itu. Para bangsawan yang sudah dikenal sebagai Bangsawan Dingin Bermulut Pedas oelh seantero hogwarts sejak kejadian di kelas Sejarah Sihir itu.

Draco menggeram, tapi kembali di tahan. Kali ini, oleh Blaise dan Theo. Sementara Daniel menatap Ron tajam. Maju selangkah, Daniel berdiri tepat di depan Ron, meskipun terhalang oleh meja panjang.

Ron menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan bersedekap. Menantang. "Apa? kau keberatan, Faggot?" ucapnya dengan nada angkuh.

"Apa kau sadar diri Weasel? Keluargamu, meskipun Pure Blood adalah keluarga yang berada di strata terbawah dalam Magicia Strata (tingkatan ekonomi sihir di Britain), atau boleh kubilang kalau kalian para Traitor blood? Jangan karena kau berteman dengan The Girl Who Alive, kau bersikap seolah kau adalah bangsawan. Sadar diri sedikit Weasel, kau bukan siapa – siapa!" ucap Daniel dingin dengan wajah datar. Dia segera menarik Draco pergi yang diikuti oleh Blaise – Theo, yang masih memproses kejadian barusan.

Sementara Ron dan para Weasley yang kebetulan masih berada di meja itu terdiam kaku. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat syok. Termasuk Harrietta yang mematung.

Brak! Suara meja yang di gebrak dengan keras, menyadarkan keterdiaman para Gryffindor. Mereka menatap pada Ketua Murid mereka, Percy Weasley. Wajahnya sewarna dengan rambut merahnya. Membara. "Takkan kubiarkan Slytherin kecil itu menghina kita!" geramnya penuh emosi.

"Jika kau lupa, Percy. Ron lah yang memulai semua ini" ucap Fred atau George dengan nada santai.

"Dan apa yang diucapkan Jefferson itu benar. Kita tak bisa berbuat apa – apa" sambung kembarannya acuh.

"Fred! George! Dia sudah menghina nama keluarga kita!" bentak Ginny.

"Faktanya begitu, adikku sayang! Kalau bukan karena Ron yang memulai semua ini, mereka akan diam. Takkan bicara apapun tentang kita. Ronlah yang harus kalian persalahkan, bukan Jefferson itu. Sudahlah" seru Fred atau George dengan nada malas. Mereka berdua segera berlalu dari hadapan para Gryffindor. Meninggalkan Percy – Ron – Ginny – Harrietta yang masih memasang tampang tak rela.

.

"Kau gila Dan! Andai kau lihat wajah mereka tadi! Astaga! Hahaha" Theo memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit akibat tertawa. Sedari tadi, dia sudah menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah kaku para Weasley. Begitu sampai di Menara Astronomi ini, dia langsung tertawa hebat.

"Astaga, Niel! Apa yang membuatmu begitu kejam?" seru Draco dengan wajah sok terluka. Dia menatap Daniel dengan ekspresi memelas. "Kau tau, kalau aku jadi Weaselbee itu, aku takkan punya wajah untuk bertemu denganmu" sambungnya lagi.

Daniel memutar bolamatanya dan mengacuhkan tawa riang dari ketiga temannya. Well, sebenarnya dia merasa sedikit bersalah juga. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia sudah terlampau muak dengan Weasel bungsu itu. Oh, dia tidak yakin kalau Ron adalah yang bungsu, tapi – whatever! Menghembuskan nafas lega, Daniel tersenyum lebar. Sekarang, dia punya laporan menarik untuk Ayah Baptisnya...

"Godfather ya?" Daniel bergumam lirih. Senyum menghilang di wajahnya digantikan dengan raut tak terbaca. Terbayang di ingatannya akan kata – kata Sorted Hat saat waktu seleksi dulu. Tanpa sadar, Daniel menghela nafas lelah.

"Niel?" tanya Draco khawatir. Dia menatap bingung pada Daniel yang tiba – tiba saja terlihat murung.

Daniel tersentak dan menatap Draco dengan senyuman lembut. "Aku baik – baik saja" ucapnya menenangkan.

"Cieee Cieee~ ada yang sedang kasmaran niiiiih~" Theo langsung berseru, tidak melewatkan kesempatan untuk menggoda dua roommate itu.

Draco langsung menatapnya tajam. Tapi tak mempan, Theo malah semakin gencar menggoda mereka. Sampai ahirnya tawa merdu Daniel membuat mereka terdiam. Terpesona. Ini adalah kali pertama, Daniel tertawa lepas! Ini merupakan sejarah yang patut di tulis! Selama ini, Daniel hanyalah tersenyum remeh, atapun tersenyum lebar. Belum pernah mereka mendengar tawa Daniel, sebelum ini, well jangan hitung kejadian beberapa waktu itu, hanya Draco yang punya kesempatan emas itu. Dan sekarang, mereka mendapatkan anugerah untuk itu! How adorable!

"Kau semakin menawan saat tertawa" ucap Draco langsung. Membuat tawa Daniel berganti dengan senyuman malu. Pipi Daniel yang bersemu merah tersembunyi saat bocah berambut pirang kecoklatan itu menatap ke bawah menara. Mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya melupakan hal yang dianggapnya memalukan tersebut.

"Sudahlah, berhenti memandangku seperti itu! Lebih baik kalian lihat hutan itu. Aku belum pernah ke sana" ucap Daniel mengalihkan pembicaraan.

3 bocah di belakang Daniel langsung maju dan menatap arah telunjuk Daniel. Forbidden Forest. Hutan yang tak boleh dimasuki siapapun! Kepala Sekolah sendiri, sudah memperingatkan mereka dari awal. Ditambah dengan ancaman dari Kepala Asrama mereka. Jadi, tak seorang pun dari mereka yang tertarik dengan hutan itu sebelum ini. Well, kecuali Daniel sepertinya.

"Lupakan itu! Kita harus bergegas. Hari ini kita harus mengikuti kelas Mc. Gonagall kan? Aku tidak mau wanita itu punya kesempatan untuk mengurangi poin asrama kita" ucap Blaise dengan nada kalem, seperti biasanya. Mereka saling pandang, sebelum akhirnya megangguk setuju. Dan berjalan turun menuju kelas mereka.

.

.

.

Great Hall, Hogwarts School, 1st April

"Aku capeeeeek" Theo mengeluh dan membenamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya. Makanan yang ada di depannya telah disingkirkan Blaise dalam diam saat melihat ekspresi wajah Theo yang sangat suntuk. Draco memutar bola matanya bosan.

"kapan kau tak capek? Hampir setengah tahun kita bersama, aku tak pernah tidak mendengar kata itu dari mulutmu" ujar Draco sarkatis seperti biasa. Theo langsung memanyunkan bibirnya dan menunjuk – nunjuk Draco dengan kesal. Bibir Theo juga tak henti mengeluarkan umpatan – umpatan dengan nada rendah.

"Kenapa kau pilih kasih sekali huh? Andai saja Daniel yang ada di posisiku, kau pasti langsung bertanya cemas menanyakan ini itu. Dasar kau ini Malfoy! Teman macam apa kau hah?" Theo menggerutu kesal.

Draco memutar bola matanya lagi. "Kalau aku yang melakukan itu, maka kupastikan Zabini akan menghabisiku" ujarnya sambil menatap kesebelahnya. Menatap pada Daniel yang terlihat sibuk dengan pikirannya. "Niel?" ucap Draco pelan.

"!" Daniel langsung tersentak kaget dan menatap Draco bingung. ".. y – ya?" ucapnya bingung.

Draco, Blaise dan Theo saling tatap cemas. "Kau baik – baik saja?" Draco bertanya lebih dulu. Dia sangat cemas. Baru kali ini Daniel terlihat begitu larut dalam lamunanannya yang entah apa itu.

Daniel tersenyum samar lalu mengangguk pelan. "Ya tenang saja. Aku baik kok..." ucapnya mencoba meyakinkan.

Draco, Blaise dan Theo saling pandang lagi. Mereka terlihat saling berbicara melalui tatapan mata namun terhenti saat Daniel terbatuk hebat. Draco langsung mendatangi Daniel dan memegang pundaknya erat. "Ada apa? apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya cemas.

Daniel tak menjawab, melainkan memegang dadanya erat dengan ekspresi kesakitan yang ditahannya. Semua Slytherin langsung mendekatinya dengan perasaan cemas. Mereka menjadi ricuh dan bertanya – tanya bingung. Severus langsung bergabung dan memeriksa Daniel yang telah pingsan di pelukan Draco.

Kening Severus berkerut dalam, tongkatnya masih terletak di dada Daniel. Kemudian dia mendongak dan bertanya pada semua orang dengan sangaaaat kalem. "Tanggal berapa sekarang?"

Semua orang saling pandang heran. "H – Hah?" para guru menatap tak mengerti. Apa hubungannya tanggal dengan kejadian aneh yang sedang terjadi?

"Tanggal berapa sekarang?" ulang Severus dengna nada kalem yang masih sama.

Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "1... April?..." dia terdiam sejenak lalu mendorong Daniel dengan kejamnya.

"Auch! Malfoy kau kejam sekali!" Daniel mengelus sayang kepalanya yang terasa ngilu karena membentur lantai. Semua orang kembali melongo. Satu... April?

Daniel menggigit bibirnya menahan tawa melihat semua orang saling pandang dengan wajah bodoh. Merasakan hawa – hawa tak enak, Daniel bangkit dan berjalan mundur. Ingin melarikan diri. Tapi disadari oleh Theo yang terlihat sangat dendam dengannya.

"AWAS KAU DANIEL JEFFERSON!" Theo berteriak kencang dan mengejar Daniel yang telah lebih dulu melesat. Suara riuh tawa kemudian terdengar menonton aksi kejar – kejaran itu. Severus menggeleng pelan lalu menatap Draco yang bersedekap kesal.

"Well, Draco... April Fool huh?" senyum samar tercipta di wajah Severus dan dia segera berlalu.

Blaise terkekeh di sampingnya. "Astaga... aku baru tau kalau dia bisa seusil itu! Berani bertaruh, Si kembar Weasley itu pasti tak pernah memikirkan ide lelucon ini sebelumnya. Daniel sukses membuat sekolah kita hidup, Drake!" ucapnya di sela – sela tawa.

"ini tak lucu Blaise!" Draco berdesis tajam. "Kau tak mengerti betapa takutnya aku tadi hah? Astaga... jantungku serasa dicabut" Draco duduk kembali ke kursinya. Dia berkata jujur. Melihat Daniel seperti tadi membuat nyawanya ditarik paksa! Astagaaaa... Daniel sukses membuatnya nyaris mati!

"Oh ayolah Drake. Ini lucu! Coba kau lihat semua guru yang tertawa geli itu. Juga lihatlah meja Griffindor. Mereka menatap Daniel dengan geli. Astaga... bahkan para Marauders itu tak pernah melakukan lelucon seheboh ini!" seru Blaise masih dengan wajah geli.

Draco bersedekap kesal dan melihat Daniel yang tengah bersusah payah menjauhi Theo. Sebuah seringai muncul di bibirnya. Kheh, pembalasan selalu lebih manis kan?

.

"Dray ayolah... aku minta maaf"

Kali ini Hogwarts kembali dihibur dengan tingkah Daniel yang mengikuti Draco kemanapun seperti anak ayam. Merengek sambil terus mengucapkan kata maaf. Namun Draco dengan wajah dinginnya hanya menanggapi sekali dan tak mengacuhkan Daniel lagi. Dia sangat ingin balas dendam sekarang. Jadi jangan salahkan dia.

"Dray..." rengekan itu muncul lagi. Sudah seharian ini Daniel berupaya mendapatkan maaf sahabat pirangnya itu namun sama sekali tak diacuhkan. Well, sebenarnya dia tau kok alasan kemarahan Draco. Tapi masa' harus mengacuhkannya seharian sih?

"Dray... please..." Daniel kembali memohon, kali ini mereka berada di perpusatakaan. Theo dan Blaise hanya menatap mereka dengan wajah geli.

Draco melengos acuh. Dia membuka bukunya dan mengacuhkan Daniel yang duduk di depannya. Tiba – tiba perasaan Draco buruk saat tak mendengar suara Daniel lagi. Dia mendongak dan langsung menyesali tidakannya itu.

Daniel menatapnya dengan wajah memelas. Mata berkaca – kaca dengan ekspresi memelas seperti anak anjing tersesat. Lengkap dengan telinga anjing imajiner yang tercipta di telinganya. Juga ekor yang bergoyang – goyang di belakangnya. Air mata sudah menggenang di mata Daniel. Sekali kedipan saja maka air mata itu akan meluncur mulus di pipi Daniel.

"Baiklah baiklah aku maafkan! Berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu" Draco mengalah dan langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Daniel. Sial! Dia gagal melaksanakan dendamnya hanya karena wajah seorang Daiel Jefferson! Tck, lain kali dia takkan memilih cara ini lagi.

"Yeay!" Daniel meloncat ke pelukan Draco dengan riang. Draco tersentak kaget kemudian mengelus rambutnya lembut. Tak menyadari Daniel yang menjulurkan lidah pada Blaise yang ada di belakang Draco. Mulutnya berucap tanpa suara. _"Aku menang taruhannya Zabini. Kau harus menyelesaikan tugasku selama satu minggu"_

Theo terkekeh, memang dia menjadi saksi taruhan yang diciptakan Blaise dan Daniel. Taruhan mengerjakan essay selama seminggu bagi yang menang. Taruhannya adalah Draco. Kalau Draco memaafkan Daniel dalam hari ini, sebelum jam malam, maka Daniel menang. Kalau sebaliknya maka Blaise yang menang. Dan see? Blaise harus mempertanyakan keberuntungannya mulai sekarang. Ini adalah kali pertama dia kalah taruhan. Dan itu dari seorang Jefferson!

Bersungut, Blaise harus bersikap sportif. Haaah sepertinya menjadi joki selama seminggu ini akan sangat membuatnya menderita. Daniel pasti tak segan – segan. Memikirkan itu membuat Theo menepuk punggungnya simpati namun dengan wajah geli.

Haaaaahhh April Fool harus menjadi catatan bagi siapapun untuk tidak membuat masalah apapun dengan Daniel!

.

.

.

((well... sedikit lelucon bukan masalah besar kan? Badai mungkin akan segera datang, namun tak ada salahnya bersenang – senang bukan?))

.

.

.

.

.

Gimme Review, and I promise will keep this fic.

Ini bukan karena apa – apa. Hanya saja aku sangat membutuhkan support dari reader semua yang kebetulan nyasar membaca fic ini. So please... aku membutuhkan semua saran, pendapat dan bashing dari reader. Tapi jangan ngebash karena ini fic Slash alias Homo dan semacamnya ya? Jujur saja, aku sedikit trauma.

Terimakasih banyak *deepbow

S  
ign,

Syiera Aquila

Note : Ah, kemaren pada bingung ya kenapa Hermione yang notabene-nya Ravenclaw bisa sekelas sama DaHarry cs… Syiie lupa ngasih tau ya, kalau beberapa kelas yang diikuti Slytherin dan Griffindor ada yang sama dengan Ravenclaw…

Okey balesan review :

Soo : oke akuakan jawab… 1) mungkin di buku kedua ato ketiga yangmana ada di chapter sekian… 2)well, seperti tebakan beberapa reviewer… Harrietta ada rasa ama Draco, otomatis dia marah karena Harry terlalu dekat dengan 'seseorang' itu…. Okey apa ini sudah termasuk panjang? Kuharap ya… Thx RnRnya ^_^

Guest : ini cepat kan yah? Thx RnRnya ^_^

SkiKin9 : err… ini panjang kan? Theo dan Blaise… sepertinya iya dalam tanda kutip :v … Mione ya… liat nanti deh, Syiie belum tau… Err… Snape dan Reggie… sepertinya Syiie udah ngasih spoiler di beberapa chapsebelumnya deh. Sorry Snpae bukan Uke kalo Syiie yang bikin… Malfoy itu… sepertinya ada sesuatunya deh… /plak.. Thx RnRnya ^_^

Guest : udah lanjut ya… Thx RnRnya ^_^

Shiva nadiny : seru? Makasih… Thx RnRnya ^_^

Kyu : err… kapan –kapan deh kayaknya/plak… Thx RnRnya ^_^

Irish : tsundere ya… baiklah~… udah lanjut Thx RnRnya ^_^

Yuyu : ini masih pendek kah? Thx RnRnya ^_^

Airin : haha ada kok saatnya Harry yg ngejar-ngejar Draco… Thx RnRnya ^_^

Drarry Shipper : hayooo apa sekarang juga ketinggalaln lagi? Hihihi Ronmione… let's see… walau kayaknya ngga bakaln ada, secara Light!bash kan sdisini.. Thx RnRnya ^_^

Drarry my love : udah lanjutt Thx RnRnya ^_^

Guest : wah benarkah? Makasiiiii. Udah terjawab kan di atas ^^. Thx RnRnya ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

"Baiklah aku maafkan!" Draco mengalah dan langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Daniel.

"Yeay!" Daniel meloncat ke pelukan Draco dengna riang. Draco mengelus rambutnya lembut. Tak menyadari Daniel yang menjulurkan lidah pada Blaise yang ada di belakang Draco. Mulutnya berucap tanpa suara. _"Aku menang taruhannya Zabini. Kau harus menyelesaikan tugasku selama satu minggu"_

Theo terkekeh, memang dia menjadi saksi taruhan yang diciptakan Blaise dan Daniel. Taruhan mengerjakan essay selama seminggu bagi yang menang. Taruhannya adalah Draco. Kalau Draco memaafkan Daniel dalam hari ini, sebelum jam malam, maka Daniel menang. Kalau sebaliknya maka Blaise yang menang. Dan see? Blaise harus mempertanyakan keberuntungannya mulai sekarang. Ini adalah kali pertama dia kalah taruhan. Dan itu dari seorang Jefferson!

Bersungut, Blaise harus bersikap sportif. Haaah sepertinya menjadi joki selama seminggu ini akan sangat membuatnya menderita. Daniel pasti tak segan – segan. Memikirkan itu membuat Theo menepuk punggungnya simpati namun dengan wajah geli.

Haaaaahhh April Fool harus menjadi catatan bagi siapapun untuk tidak membuat masalah apapun dengan Daniel!

.

.

.

" **The Chosen One"**

 **A DRARRY FANFICTION**

 **By : Syiera Aquila**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **By : J.K Rowling**

 **Warn : Don't Like? Don't Read! No Bashing! No Plagiarism!**

 **SLASH, BOYSLOVE! Modified Canon! Twin!Harry, OOC!Charas, (s)**

 **SYIIE Presents~**

 **ENJOY IT ^_^**

.

.

.

Slytherin's Room, Hogwarts School

Daniel meregangkan otot – ototnya yang terasa kaku setelah membaca buku – buku yang berada di mejanya. Memakai Mantera Tempus, untuk mengetahui hari yang telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Menatap rekan sekamarnya – Draco – yang tertidur lelap, wajar saja. Mereka sudah hampir memasuki masa ujian kenaikan. Dan sebagai siswa yang baik, Daniel beserta 3 temannya dengan senang hati belajar lebih giat. Dan hasilnya, hanya butuh waktu sampai jam 9 untuk membuat mereka semua terlelap. Kecuali Daniel yang memang telah terbiasa tidur larut. Angkat bahu, Daniel melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar asrama dan menyadari kalau sekarang benar – benar sudah lewat jam malam murid. Sedikit bimbang, Daniel mengucapkan Keyword "Salazar" dan berjalan kemana kaki melangkah.

"Dasar Idiot! Kau membuatnya marah!"

"Bukan salahku dia mengamuk! Kau saja yang mencari masalah Granger!"

Suara bising itu membuat dahi Daniel berlipat, sebelum kemudian dia tersentak kaget. Berlari tanpa suara, Daniel menuju ke arah yang sangat di ketahuinya sebagai forbidden area – Dumbledore telah memperingatkan mereka mengenai ruangan yang tak boleh dimasuki itu waktu perkenalan –. Batinnya bertanya – tanya bingung. "Bagaimana mungkin Troll itu bisa masuk? Dan apa yang dilakukan mereka malam hari begini di ruangan itu? Dasar Idiot!" merutuk, Daniel mempercepat langkahnya.

.

Harrietta mengumpat pelan, memegangi sikunya yang terasa nyeri akibat serpihan batu yang mengenai tubuhnya itu. Kalau sampai mereka mendapatkan detensi dari Kepala Sekolah, ataupun Mc. Gonagall, bocah perempuan itu akan dengan senang hati melemparkan kesalahan pada sahabat bersurai merahnya itu! Harusnya dia menuruti Ginny untuk langsung ke kamar. Bukannya mengikuti Ron dan bertarung dengan Troll seperti sekarang!

"Expelliarmus!" Harrietta segera berseru saat melihat Troll menjijikkan itu mengayunkan gadanya pada tubuh bocah perempuan lainnya – yang dikenalnya sebagai Ms. Granger the genious one –. Gada itu terlempar jauh, membuat Troll itu berteriak nyaring. Memuncratkan lendir menjijikkan dari mulut baunya. Harrietta segera meloncat mundur, ke tempat Granger dan Ron yang sedang berupaya membersihkan area itu dari bebatuan dan cairan yang... euhh... lupakan! Harrietta berharap setelah ini, ia masih bisa makan dengan lahap.

"Bangunlah Granger! Kau mau dia memakanmu huh?" teriak Ron pada Granger yang terduduk ketakutan memegang tongkatnya.

Granger mendelik, "Kuingatkan lagi Mr. Weasley, kau yang membuatnya berada di sini! Kenapa kau selalu saja menjadi pemicu masalah hah?" balas Granger dengan nada penuh kebencian. Well, memang itu salah sang rambut merah. Andai saja dia tidak sok – sokaan mengetahui seluk beluk sekolah ini, mereka takkan berada di Forbidden Area ini. Oke, nanti ingatkan dia untuk berterimakasih karena telah melepaskannya dari toilet perempuan yang rusak itu, sekaligus mengutuknya karena membuatnya hampir mati! Itupun kalau mereka berhasil keluar dengan selamat, bukannya hanya tinggal nama saja.

"Tutup mulutmu Mud-blood! Harusnya kau berterimakasih! Bukannya memakiku! Sekarang, dengan otak jeniusmu itu, pikirkanlah cara untuk menjauh dan pergi dari Troll menjijikkan ini. Buat dirimu sedikit berguna Mud-blood!" umpat Ron dengan kasar. Dia sangat menyesal telah menyelamatkan muggle yang dinilainya tidak tau diri ini! Sial!

"Tutup mulutmu Weasel! Kau –"

"Berhenti bertengkar, karena Troll itu sudah semakin mengamuk" Potong Harrietta dengan nada lelah, menunjuk pada Troll yang sedang membabi buta melemparkan batu – batu besar pada mereka. Astaga, dosa apa dia di masa lalu sehingga bisa berada dalam keadaan mengerikan ini? Sejujurnya, bisa saja Harrietta memakai mantera hitam yang diajarkan Ayahnya. Tapi mengingat larangan orang tuanya tentang Tidak – Boleh – Memakai – Ilmu – Hitam – saat – Di – Sekolah, membuat bocah cantik itu mengurungkan niatnya.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" seru Granger cepat, begitu menyadari Troll besar itu mengarahkan batu besar pada mereka. Membuat batu itu melayang di udara dan balik menghantam tubuh raksasa Troll itu.

Troll itu meraung murka dan maju dengan penuh emosi. Bersiap menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke tubuh – tubuh bocah itu, sebelum kemudian terdengar seruan keras diikuti cahaya hijau dari luar. "Avada Kedavra!" Troll itu terdiam kaku sebelum kemudian jatuh dengan bunyi memekakkan.

"20 Point dari Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw, karena berkeliaran di Forbidden Area. Kalian sudah diperingatkan untuk tidak ke sini bukan, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Potter, dan Ms. Granger?" ucap Dumbledore dengan nada datar.

"Maafkan kami Kepala Sekolah. Tapi seseorang menjebakku di toilet. Saat aku berhasil keluar, tangga itu berputar sendiri dan membuatku memasuki ruangan ini" lapor Granger dengan wajah menahan tangis.

"Dan 30 point untuk Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw karena telah mengalahkan Troll dengan kemampuan mereka. Sekarang ikuti Madam Poppy, kalian harus merawat luka kalian. Ah jangan lupa, besok kalian harus mengikuti detensi dengan Kepala Asrama kalian." ucap Dumbledore dengan senyuman seperti biasanya, mengacuhkan pembelaan dari Granger. Dia menatap penuh arti pada Harrietta yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Baik, Kepala Sekolah" mereka berucap patuh.

Harrietta menghembuskan nafas lega. Melempar senyum canggung kepada Sang Kepala Sekolah dan Kepala Asrama Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw. Lalu sedikit menunduk saat bersitatap dengan Kepala Asrama Slytherin. Harrietta segera menyusul Ron dan Granger, mengikuti Matron paruh baya tersebut.

Dumbledore menatap tubuh Troll yang terbujur kaku. Dumbledore menghembuskan nafas lelah. "Masalah selalu saja datang tanpa di duga huh?" Merapal Mantera Non-Verbal, Dumbledore mengayunkan tongkatnya dan membuat tubuh itu menghilang. Sekali lagi mengayunkan tongkatnya, Dumbledore merapikan ruangan yang sebelumnya terlihat seperti kapal pecah itu.

"Kita juga harus segera kembali" ucap Dumbledore pada pada guru – guru lainnya dan bergegas pergi. Diikuti ke 2 anak buahnya, sementara Severus masih berdiri di ruangan itu. Memperhatikan dengan serius sekelilingnya. Menatap tajam pada sebuah lemari kayu dan menghela nafas lelah. Kemudian Severus melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Sepertinya dia butuh istirahat!

.

Daniel menghembuskan nafas lega, saat sang Kepala Asrama Slytherin melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, Daniel menuju ruangan yang sudah bersih itu. Dia masih penasaran akan bagaimana bisa Troll itu berada di sini. Troll itu tak mungkin muncul tiba – tiba kan? Troll itu tidak bisa ber-Apparate! Berkeliling,

"Kenapa troll itu bisa berada di tempat ini? Bukankah seharusnya Kepala Sekolah memblokir semua akses masuk bagi makhluk – makhluk seperti itu? Tapi kenapa?" dahi Daniel berkerut. Lalu ia berdecak pelan. "Bukankah sebagai Human Aura aku harusnya bisa mendeteksi semua aura manusia ataupun creatures, jauh sebelum mereka melakukan ancaman? Tapi kenapa sekarang..."

Mata Daniel mengarah pada sebuah lemari tua yang tak terawat namun memiliki ukiran rumit. "Cermin?" menaikkan alisnya, Daniel berjalan mendekat. Sebuah cermin langsung merefleksikan dirinya – yang sebenarnya – Daniel tersentak kaget. How can? Daniel mengarahkan tangannya menyentuh cermin, dan seketika perasaan hangat memenuhi dadanya. Mendengus kecil, Daniel menutup matanya mengerti.

"Cermin... Kehidupan... Kupikir selama ini hanya sebuah hayalan..." Daniel bergumam lirih. Matanya menelisik bayangan yang tercipta di cermin. Sebuah keluarga bahagia. Orang tua dengan anak kembar. Seorang wanita berambut merah dengan mata emerald. Seorang lelaki berambut hitam berantakan dan memakai kacamata. Seorang bocah perempuan berambut merah dan bermata emerald. Juga... seorang bocah laki – laki berambut hitam berantakan dan bermata emerald. Sebuah gambaran keluarga bahagia dengan senyum manis di masing – masing bibir mereka. Sebuah keluarga... yang diketahuinya sebagai Potter. Ada ibunya... ayahnya... dan Harrietta, kakaknya... Daniel tersentak dan memandang sendu refleksi itu. Senyum miris terukir di wajahnya.

"Reflection of what you want, not what you do... that's right" ucapnya dengan nada rindu. "Aku menginginkan ini... karena aku tau aku takkan pernah mendapatkan ini... Hey, mirror... can you tell me... what can i do? Aku ingin semua itu terjadi, tapi aku tau itu takkan pernah terjadi kan? Itu... hanya mimpiku, iya kan?" Daniel mengelus lembut wajah ibunya yang ada di dalam cermin. "Mom..." kemudian beralih pada Ayahnya. "Dad..." dan kakaknya... "Harrietta..."

Tes tes tes

Pertahanan bocah itu runtuh. Dia terduduk di depan cermin yang setinggi orang dewasa itu dengan wajah penuh air mata. Tangis memilukan terdengar di dalam ruangan kedap suara itu. Daniel menelungkupkan wajahnya di antara papah, meredam isak tangisnya.

"I miss you... I miss you guys... I miss you so much... Mom, Dad... 'Rietta... hiks I miss you..." meratap, hanya itu yang ada di pikiran bocah itu. Kenapa? Kenapa di saat seperti ini... dia bisa mengingat semua hal – hal menyakitkan itu lagi? Kenapa di saat dia sudah mencoba bahagia, bayangan itu kembali datang? Menusuk tepat di hatinya dan menghancurkannya. Luka yang diperolehnya sudah terlalu sakit, lalu sekarang kenapa semuanya menjadi lebih buruk?

Terdengar suara tawa. Daniel mendongak dan menatap tak percaya pada bayangan yang tercipta di depannnya. Harrietta tengah berangkulan mesra dan bercanda riang dengan ... Draco... Matenya? "Drakie~ bagaimana kalau malam ini kamu menginap di rumahku? Kita bisa bersama – sama terus~" Refleksi Harrietta melingkarkan lengannya ke refleksi Draco yang tertawa kecil dan mengangguk setuju.

Merangkak mundur, Daniel menutup mata dan telinganya. "No! No! Harrietta you can't! Dray is mine! No! NO!" berteriak kencang, Daniel melempar batu kecil yang ada di dekatnya ke cermin itu.

Hening.

Daniel membuka matanya dan menatap sekeliling. Napasnya memburu saat ia mencoba bangkit. Mendekat, Daniel menghampiri cermin yang telah hancur itu. Seuntai kalimat dalam bahasa latin kuno terukir indah di kayu itu.

" **Expectatio et somnium finibus imaginaria tenuis filo subtegminis odium"**

Menghapus air matanya, Daniel membaca tulisan itu dengan dahi berkerut. Oh, tolong jangan heran dengan kemampuannya menguasai berbagai bahasa. Berterimakasihlah pada keluarganya yang dengan senang hati mengajarkannya semua jenis bahasa yang ingin dia kuasai. Well, Lord Vicecroy selalu punya cara untuk menguasai berbagai bahasa yang diinginkannya, dan Daniel juga ingin seperti ayahnya itu. Jadiii, sekali lagi jangan iri dengan kemampuan Daniel ya?

"Harapan dan mimpi berbatas khayal setipis benang kebencian? Apa maksudnya?" Daniel menatap sekeliling lemari dan tersentak kaget. Memakai sarung tangan Pentagramnya, Daniel menyentuh lemari itu. Seketika sebuah pintu muncul secara ajaib. Daniel mengarahkan tangannya dan memejamkan mata. "Knockturn Alley?" gumamnya dengan ekspresi bingung setelah itu. Mundur, Daniel melepas sarung tangannya dan membiarkan pintu itu kembali lenyap, berganti dengan sebuah pintu lemari biasa. "Seseorang telah mengaturnya. Tapi siapa?"

Bayangan wajah seseorang muncul di pikiran Daniel. Otomatis, membuat Daniel mendengus. "Lelaki tua itu" gumamnya dengan nada geli. Menutup pintu, Daniel segera kembali ke asramanya. Dia tak mau, saat Draco terbangun tengah malam nanti, bocah itu akan mencurigai kehilangannya. Wajahnya sedikit berubah saat mengingat refleksi yang diperlihatkan cermin tadi. Menggeleng pelan, Daniel kembali melangkah. "Draco is mine. No one can take him from me" Bisiknya penuh tekad.

.

.

.

Transfiguration's Class, Hogwarts School

Daniel bersedekap, menatap penuh intimidasi pada bocah perempuan yang terduduk penuh ketakutan. Menghela nafas, Daniel berjongkok. "Tell me Granger. Siapa yang sudah menjebakmu? Kau tau, kalau kau diam saja, ini akan menjadi masalah yang besar" ucapnya lembut. Sekarang mereka berada di kelas Transfigurasi. Please jangan bingung dengan pembagian kelas yang merupakan kebijaksanaan guru mereka ini. Tadi, Slyhterin sekelas dengan beberapa Ravenclaw dan Gryffindor. Dan sekarang di saat kelas bubar inilah satu – satunya waktu yang tenang bagi Daniel untuk berbicara dengan Ms. Granger ini. Well, tau sendiri kan kalau Draco cs itu selalu mengikuti Daniel kemanapun? Daniel sedang tak ingin mereka untuk ikut campur dengan masalah kecil yang tak perlu mereka ketahui ini.

"Jefferson, please... jangan beritahu siapapun..." bocah itu berucap dengan nada bergetar, menahan tangis.

"Aku takkan memberitahukannya jika kau mengatakan siapa yang sudah menjebakmu di sana. Termasuk alasannya" ujar Daniel tegas. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan bersandar kembali ke dinding.

Granger menutup matanya yang sudah basah. "A... Aku tidak tau apa alasannya. Ta... tapi aku yakin kalau yang menjebakku adalah si bungsu Weasley. Aku sempat mendengar suara dan rambut merahnya" ucap Granger dengan tersedu.

Daniel menghela nafas, "Ginnevra?" ucapnya ragu. Dia menatap Granger lalu menepuk lembut bahunya. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya pada mereka? Aku yakin Kepala Asrama Gryffindor itu ataupun Kepala Sekolah tidak akan memihak"

"Per... percuma. Ginnerva sudah mengancam akan membuat hari – hariku menjadi mimpi buruk di Hogwarts kalau ada yang tau tentang ini..." Granger menenggelamkan kepalanya di paha. Menangis terisak.

"Dan kau percaya? Tch, kau itu sama dengannya. Kita semua sama – sama merupakan Murid Hogwarts. Dia tak punya hak untuk melakukan hal apapun itu yang ada dipikiran mereka, kecuali mereka ingin mendapatkan detensi. Ingat Granger, kau tidak bisa diam terus. Lawan dia, tantang mereka. Kalau memang tak ada yang mau menjadi temanmu, aku lah yang akan menjadi temanmu. Ingatlah, kau tidak sendirian" ucap Daniel dengan nada tulus.

Granger mendongak dan menatap Daniel dengan pandangan penuh terimakasih. "Terimakasih Jefferson. Terimakasih banyak" ucap bocah itu dengan nada yang lebih riang.

"Daniel. Panggil aku Daniel" ucap Daniel dengan senyuman simpul.

"Kalau begitu, panggil aku Hermione. Atau 'Mione" balas Hermione dengan senyum lebar.

Daniel mengangguk dan berjalan pergi setelah melambai singkat pada Hermione yang masih terdiam di tempatnya dengan wajah bersemu.

.

Berjalan melangkah, Daniel berhenti tepat sedetik sebelum 'sesuatu' menabrak tubuhnya. Daniel mengelak ke samping dan membiarkan 'sesuatu' itu pecah dan mengotori dinding di belakngnya. Daniel bergidik menutup hidungnya saat bau busuk langsung menyerang indra penciumannya. Euuhhh... Daniel mengernyit jijik. Please, setelah ini ijinkan dia untuk tetap bisa meminum jus labu favoritnya tanpa teringat dengan bau ini. Diam – diam, Daniel membatin penuh pengharapan.

"Whoa... Freddie! Ada yang berhasil menghindari serangan kita!" suara riang kemudian terdengar diiringi langkah kaki menuju tempat Daniel berpijak.

Mendongak, Daniel mendapati si kembar identik Weasley tengah berdiri dengan senyuman konyol mereka. Mendadak, Daniel mengangguk paham. "Ternyata kalian" ucapnya datar.

"Wow, dude. Kami ucapkan selamat padamu. Bukan hanya karena April Fool kemarin, kau menipu satu sekolah. Juga karena kesuksesanmu menghindar dari Stingky Wings kami!" ucap Fred, err.. George sambil merentangkan tangannya pada Daniel yang hanya memandang datar pada mereka.

"Terimakasih" ucap Daniel dengan wajah tidak menunjukkan rasa terimakasih.

"Wow, Dude – "

"– Kau dingin sekali –"

"– para wanita akan menjauh darimu –"

"– bagaimana kalau kita –"

Dua orang itu saling pandang dan menatap Daniel dengan mata menyorot jahil. "– bersenang – senang?" ucap mereka begitu kompak.

Daniel memutar matanya malas. Setelah mereka bicara bergantian seakan tau isi hati masing – masing, sekarang mereka melemparkan pertanyaan dengan serentak. Apa semua manusia yang terlahir kembar seperti itu? Tidak! Daniel menjawab pertanyaannya langsung. Toh dia dan kakaknya itu tidak sekompak mereka.

"Hello, Jefferson~ apa kau masih dibumi? –"

"– atau sudah menembus ruang angkasa?"

"Kalian berisik!" ucap Daniel ketus. Well, dia memang sempat _daydreaming_ sih, tadi.

"Oh kau membuat hati kami –"

"STOPPPP! Aku tau apa yang akan kau ucapkan Fred! Berhenti menyambung kalimat George. Kalian membuat telingaku berdenging mendegar suara berisik kalian itu" ucap Daniel menahan apapun yang akan di katakan oleh salah satu dari si kembar itu.

Mereka menatap Daniel takjub. "Tell us, bagaimana kau bisa membedakan kami? Sementara ibu kami saja yang nyatanya bersama kami dari lahir tak bisa membedakan kami. Bagaimana kau bisa? Kau bukan cenayang kan?" Tanya mereka kompak dan saling mendekat pada Daniel.

Daniel menutup telinganya dengan telapak tangan. Kesal, itu ekspresi di wajahnya. "Kalian berisiiiiik" ucapnya ketus.

Fred dan George menyeringai lebar. "Jadiii katakan pada kami" ucap mereka menuntut penjelasan.

Menghembuskan nafas, Daniel menatap Fred dan George lamat – lamat. Di perhatikan seperti apapun, tak ada satupun hal yang bisa membedakan mereka. Lalu bagaimana dia tau? Sebuah seringai jahil tercipta di wajah Daniel. "Kalian benar – benar ingin tau?" tanyanya sembari mendekat. Anggukan antusias yang diterimanya membuat seringai Daniel melebar. "Kesinikan telinga kalian..." ucapnya pelan. Menurut, Fred dan George mengarahkan sebelah telinga mereka ke wajah Daniel, walau mereka harus sedikit menunduk. Well, Daniel itu pendek asal tau saja. Dia tidak lebih tinggi dari adik mereka, Ginny. Astaga, jangan sampai Daniel mendengarnya!

"... Kalian..." Daniel menatap ekspresi tegang yang di keluarkan si kembar. "... Freddie~ punya 'itu' yang lebih kecil dari George~" ucapnya dengan nada seserius mungkin.

Fred dan George langsung berdiri tegak dan menatap Daniel tak percaya. Wajah mereka memerah sempurna. "Astaga, apa yang kau bicarakan bocah?" ucap Fred atau George sambil mengipas – ngipas wajahnya yang terbakar. Sementara yang lainnya menggeleng – geleng dan menatap Daniel takjub.

Daniel cemberut, "Iyaaa... lihat deh telinga kalian baik – baik saat becermin. Kalian akan melihat kalau telinga Freddie lebih kecil dari telingamu George!" Daniel menunjuk telinga Fred sambil menatap George yang juga tengah menatapnya. Mereka berdua kembali menatap Daniel tak percaya. Membuat yang punya nama berdecak sebal. "memangnya apa yang kalian harapkan untuk aku sampaikan huh?" tanyanya polos.

"Ti – tidak! Bukan apa – apa! jangan dipikirkan!" Fred segera menarik George yang masih memasang wajah melongonya. Meninggalkan Daniel yang langsung terkekeh geli. Menghembuskan nafas, Daniel melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

Great Hall, Hogwarts School

Suasana bising langsung menyambut Harrietta saat muncul di Great Hall. Semua orang langsung menatapnya kagum, seraya berbisik – bisik. Membuat bocah perempuan itu hanya bisa tersenyum manis. Well, bukan salahnya jika berita tentang Troll itu menyebar dengan cepat. Salahkan Moaning Myrtle – hantu perempuan di toilet wanita – yang menceritakannya pada semua orang yang tidak sengaja melewati toilet perempuan.

Mendudukkan diri di kursinya, Harrietta mengerling ke meja Slytherin dan segera mendengus saat menatap 'objek kekesalannya' tengah asyik bercengkrama dan tertawa riang. Mengacuhkan kedatangannya yang selama ini selalu dinanti oleh para lelaki di Hogwarts – lupakan para 'tetua' itu (maksudnya, para guru yang juga mengidolakannya) –. Padahal, apa bagusnya sosok itu? Hanya sosok pendek – lupakan juga fakta kalau mereka sama tinggi – berkacamata yang dingin! Apa menariknya Daniel Jefferson daripada seorang Harrietta Potter bagi seorang Draconis Abraxas Malfoy? Tch, mengingat nama bangsawan Virginia itu, selalu bisa membuat emosi Harrietta naik. Kenapa juga, dia bisa membayangkan sosok manis Harry pada sosok angkuh itu? Tch, benar – benar mengesalkan!

Harrietta mengepalkan tangannya erat saat melihat Draco memegang sudut bibir Daniel yang terdapat remah nasi. Menggertakkan giginya, Harrietta mengambil tongkatnya yang terselip manis di jubahnya. Mengarahkan pada Daniel, Harrietta merapal mantera Non-Verbal. Sebuah jarum melesat dari ujung tongkat Harrietta dan langsung mengarah ke leher Daniel yang sama sekali tak menyadarinya.

.

.

.

((what's gonna happen next? Wish them all the best ya!))

.

.

.

.

.

Gimme Review, and I promise will keep this fic.

Ini bukan karena apa – apa. Hanya saja aku sangat membutuhkan support dari reader semua yang kebetulan nyasar membaca fic ini. So please... aku membutuhkan semua saran, pendapat dan bashing dari reader. Tapi jangan ngebash karena ini fic Slash alias Homo dan semacamnya ya? Jujur saja, aku sedikit trauma.

Terimakasih banyak *deepbow

S  
ign,

Syiera Aquila

Catatan : Please jangan minta panjang lagiiiii /puppy eyes/. Biarkan ini mengalir bagaikan sungai okey? ^_~

SORRY ngga bisa bales review satu satu, Syiie lagi pusing banget, niatnya ngga bakalan apdet hari ni, tapi karena ingat ini udah hamper seminggu lebih, Syiie paksain apdet deh…

MAAF banget ya, RnR temann-teman semua Syiie baca kok, bikin nambah semangat…

Tetap RnR ya ;)

Ah, ada yang ngilang dari list review Syiie…

Kakak~~~ engkau kemana?

/thank you very much guys/


	11. Chapter 11

((Sebelum ada yang nanya akan Syiie jelasin, hari jum'at kemarin kan Syiie sakit, nah pas selesai publish chap kemarin, Syiie lupa naruh flashdisc dimana. Selama seminggu, Syiie nyariiin dan ngga ketemu. Sempat mikir lho kalau mau hiatus aja, sampai dapet ide buat ngelanjutinnya. Tapiiii hari senin, Syiie nemuin flashdisc ini di saku jaket. Bisa bayangin betapa begonya Syiie? Nah~ karena itu deh Syiie publish sekarang, setelah melakukan beberapa pengubahan. Oh ya, satu lagi... ini udah 3K+ lho, so please jangan minta panjangin lagi karena Syiie nggak biasa bikin cerita yang panjang, oke cukup curcolnya, HAPPY READIIIIIING)).

...

...

...

" **The Chosen One"**

 **A DRARRY FANFICTION**

 **By : Syiera Aquila**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **By : J.K Rowling**

 **Warn : Don't Like? Don't Read! No Bashing! No Plagiarism!**

 **SLASH, BOYSLOVE! Modified Canon! Twin!Harry, OOC!Charas, (s)**

 **SYIIE Presents~**

 **ENJOY IT ^_^**

.

.

.

Hogwarts School, – after Breakfast –

Daniel berjalan santai diikuti 3 temannya seperti biasa. Pagi ini dia harus mengikuti pelajaran DADA sebelum akhirnya Potion. Untung saja, jadwal kali ini mereka tidak sekelompok dengan Gryffindor. Well, sepertinya Kepala Asrama Slytherin itu sengaja untuk tidak membuat mereka sekelompok dengan Griffindor ataupun asrama lain jika dalam pelajaran yang satu itu. Memasuki kelas yang berada di lantai 3, Daniel dan Draco memilih untuk duduk di barisan depan, sementara Blaise dan Theo di belakang mereka.

Hari ini, mereka sama sekali tak membawa buku panduan DADA di ransel mereka. Draco bahkan hanya membawa tongkatnya saja, tanpa tas. Well, memang sebenarnya tak ada lagi teori yang bisa mereka pelajari, mengingar 2 minggu lagi ujian kenaikan akan di mulai, dan hari ini mereka sudah mulai melakukan praktek – praktek sederhana. Atau sebenarnya praktek tingkat tinggi jika mereka berada di kelas Griffindor. Daniel beberapa kali mengucapkan syukur saat mengetahui kalau mereka lagi – lagi tidak sekelas dengan para Griffindorks menyebalkan itu. Well, pengecualian untuk si kembar biang onar, – Fred dan George, siapa lagi – yang sudah begitu akrab dengan Daniel.

Proffesor Quirrell, pria paruh baya yang selalu bersorban itu masuk kelas dengan gugup seperti biasa. Daniel berdecak malas dalam hati. "Too much drama" batinnya setiap kali melihat Proffesor tua itu melakukan kesalahan kecil. Beberapa kali melihat atau tak sengaja memata – matai profesor canggung itu membuat Daniel yakin ada banyak rahasia yang disembunyikan pria paruh baya itu. Dan apapun itu, selalu saja ada hubungannya dengan sosok kembarannya. Tck~ mengingat itu membuat Daniel berdecak kesal. Kembarannya itu benar – benar berada dipihak yang salah...

"Nah... ka... karena kalian sudah menguasai hampir semua teori di kelasku, aku ingin ada yang bersedia untuk mempraktekkannya secara jelas di hadapan teman – temannya. Oh, aku memilihmu saja, Mr. Malfoy" ucap Prof. Qirrell sembari duduk di mejanya. Otomatis, membuyarkan lamunan Daniel.

Menghela nafas malas, Draco bangkit dan berjalan ke depan. "Saya rasa, saya harus punya lawan Sir. Agar mereka bisa memahami dengan lebih baik" ucapnya dengan nada manis. Iris kelabunya menatap Daniel dengan seringai menyebalkan.

Daniel memutar bola matanya saat Prof. Quirrel menyuruhnya maju dan menjadi lawan duel sang Malfoy Junior. Bangkit, Daniel menuju ke seberang Draco. Tongkatnya teracung di depan dada, begitupun dengan Draco. Mereka saling tatap sebelum kemudian membungkuk singkat.

"Mulai dengan mantera dasar!" perintah Prof. Quirrel dengan nada datar.

Daniel mengerling malas pada Draco yang menyeringai. Mereka saling melempar mantra.

"Expelliarmus!" mantera yang sama, namun dengan gerakan berbeda. Draco lebih cepat menggerakkan tongkatnya ke arah Daniel 1 detik, sehingga tongkat Daniel terpelanting jatuh. Kemudian, Draco mengarahkan tongkatnya tepat di dada Daniel dan menyeringai. "Well, kau kalah, Jefferson" ucapnya dengan nada menyebalkan khas seorang Draco Malfoy.

Daniel memutar bola matanya bosan, lalu menepis tongkat Draco dengan tangannya santai. Berbalik, Daniel mengambil tongkatnya yang tergeletak manis di lantai ubin. Kemudian, Daniel kembali mengambil sikap waspada.

"Sekarang Defense! Mr. Malfoy, kau gunakan salah satu mantera penyerang dan Mr. Jefferson, kau bertahan!" perintah Prof. Quirrel dengan nada tegas dan memerintah.

Daniel menatapnya singkat dengan alis naik sebelum kemudian beralih pada Draco. Menatap Draco dengan pandangan 'Kau – yakin – dengan – ini? Bagaimana – kalau – kita – dapat – masalah?'

Yang dibalas Draco dengan tatapan 'lakukan – saja, atau – kita – lebih – dahulu – mendapat – masalah – darinya'

Berdecak pelan, Daniel menyiagakan tongkatnya.

"Stupefy!" Draco berseru dengan nada datar.

"Protego!" Balas Daniel dengan mengayunkan tongkatnya mengitari tubuhnya. Alhasil, mantera yang dirapalkan Draco terpental dan hampir saja mengenai tubuh Draco jika dia terlambat mengelak sedetik saja. Draco melotot tajam pada Daniel yang dibalas dengan senyuman polos dari bocah bermata biru itu. Menghela nafas kasar, Draco kembali ke posisinya.

"Cukup! Sebenarnya, di asrama - asrama lain, Kalian akan mempelajari mantera – mantera tersebut jika kalian sudah berada di kelas IV atau V. Pertanyaan, mengapa aku mengajari kalian semua ini adalah karena kalain generasi Death Eaters selanjutnya. Kita tak bisa membiarkan asrama lain mengetahui hal ini. Jadi... kalian harus menyembunyikan ini dari siapapun. Mengerti?" jelas Prof. Quirrel kemudian, wajahnya terlihat datar, seperti bukan dia yang biasanya. Dia memerintahkan kedua bocah itu untuk kembali duduk di kursi mereka. Lalu menghadap ke para muridnya. "Kalian sudah melihat apa itu DADA yang sebenarnya. Terus latih kemampuan Defense kalian, karena saat ujian nanti yang aku butuhkan bukan hanya teori. Sekarang kalian boleh keluar dari kelasku" usirnya dengan nada dingin. Perubahan signifikan itu membaut semua siswa saling pandang, sebelum kemudian berlomba keluar dari kelas itu, ketakutan.

Daniel, Draco, Blaise dan Theo saling pandang dengan dahi berkerut. Hei, ini bahkan belum sampai satu jam pelajaran.. Ada apa dengan profesor itu sebenarnya? Angkat bahu, mereka kemudian menyusul rombongan terakhir yang keluar. Sebelum keluar, Daniel sempat menoleh pada Prof. Quirrel dan tidak terkejut melihat tubuh profesor itu limbung dan gemetar. Tersenyum samar, Daniel kemudian menutup pintu di belakangnya dan menyusul teman – temannya yang menuju Potion Class. Yang sebenarnya sedikit lebih cepat dari jadwal mereka.

.

Meregangkan otot – ototnya, Daniel memakai mantera tempus untuk melihat waktu. "Sudah jam makan siang" membatin, Daniel menatap sekelilingnya yang konsentrasi pada ramuannya. Kau berharap apa? Para murid berceloteh dan melakukan kesalahan yang menyebabkan kericuhan di kelas ini? Jangan bermimpi untuk berharap, karena Severus takkan segan – segan untuk memberikan detensi pada murid yang melakukan kesalahan. Siapapun! Garis bawahi itu. Karenanya, Longbottom yang terkenal dengan kegegabahannya pun berusaha maksimal untuk tidak membuat kesalahan.

Daniel kemudian menatap pada Kepala Asramanya yang berdiri kaku di depan kelas. Dahinya berkerut saat menyadari keterdiaman sang Potion Master yang lebih aneh dari biasanya. Mengerucutkan bibir, Daniel menerka – nerka alasan keterdiaman sang Profesor dan tersentak kaget saat melihat sebuah luka menganga di kakinya, bahkan terlihat masih sangat basah ketika Kepala Asrama Slytherin itu sedikit mengangkat kakinya. Dia menatap tak percaya pada Potion Master itu.

"Yes, Jefferson? Kau sudah menyelesaikan ramuanmu?" tanya Severus dengan nada datar sembari berjalan mendekati Daniel. Menyadari kalau Daniel sudah menatapnya sejak beberapa detik lalu.

Jalannya yang sedikit tertatih membuat Daniel membuang nafas, "Saya sudah selesai, Sir" jawabnya dengan pelan. "Mau sampai kapan uncle? Mau sampai kapan kau melakukannya sendirian? Kau juga butuh partner kan uncle? Mau sampai kapan kau terpaku pada masa lalumu? Pada orang yang bahkan sampai saat ini tidak kau ketahui keberadaannya..." Daniel membatin dengan wajah tertunduk.

"kalau begitu tinggalkan kelas ini. Kau bisa pergi ke Great Hall terlebih dahulu" perintah Severus sembari menilai ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi yang baru saja di selesaikan Daniel. "Lebih cepat kalian selesaikan, lebih cepat kalian makan siang" ujarnya datar pada para siswanya dan kembali ke meja guru.

Daniel yang berjalan keluar mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kening berkerut. "Aku bisa mati penasaran nih, kali ini apalagi yang dihadapi Uncle Sev?" batinnya. Dia menyender di dinding kelas dan menunggu teman – temannya untuk keluar. Sembari memikirkan kemungkinan – kemungkinan yang tersedia, mengenai misteri terlukanya Prof. Snape. Siapa atau apa yang bisa melukainya? Bukankah dia mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat tinggi. Bahkan berada di level yang sama dengan para auror. Tapi kenapa dia bisa terluka sebegitu parahnya? "Argghh!" Daniel mengacak – acak rambutnya gemas saat semua kemungkinan yang ada di pikirannya hanya mengarah pada satu hal. Satu hal yang bahkan dia harapkan hanyalah merupakan mimpi buruknya semata!

"Rambutmu sudah berantakan, jangan kau buat semakin berantakan, Niel" ucap Draco lembut sembari memegang tangan Daniel. Blaise dan Theo tersenyum di belakang mereka.

"Kapan kalian keluar?" Daniel bertanya bingung, karena tidak menyadari langkah kaki 3 temannya itu.

Draco tidak menjawab, melainkan menarik tangan Daniel lembut, mengikutinya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Daniel mengikuti langkah kaki Draco. "Eh? Hei, Dray! Kita mau kemana? Ini bukan jalan menuju Great Hall!" seru Daniel kaget, saat menyadari arah yang mereka tuju bukanlah arah yang familiar baginya. Blaise dan Theo mengikuti dari belakang dengan wajah tenang. Sepertinya mereka sudah merencanakan semua ini.

Menghembuskan nafas, Daniel akhirnya diam dan memperhatikan jalan yang mereka lewati. "kita ke Forbidden Area? Kalian semua pada ingin mati hah? Bagaimana kalau ada makhluk yang lebih mengerikan dari Troll di sini? Bagaimana kalau kita..."

"Sstt! Kau penasaran kenapa kaki Severus terluka kan? Ini alasannya" ucap Draco dengan bisikan lembut. Dia membuka sebuah pintu dan memperlihatkan seekor Cerberus yang tengah terlelap di dampingi sebuah harpa yang berbunyi sendiri. Daniel menahan nafas, saat anjing berkepala tiga itu menggeram dan kembali merebahkan kepalanya.

"Cerberus? Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang..." Daniel terdiam. Mendadak, semuanya terasa jelas bagi bocah itu. Dia mendengus dan menenangkan dirinya. "jadi... ternyata seperti itu" gumamnya dengan nada geli.

"Niel?" Draco memanggilnya dengan ragu.

"Ya?" Daniel menjawab dengan senyuman manis.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Makan siang. Aku sudah lapar" jawab Daniel sembari melangkah keluar dengan hati – hati.

"Eh? Tapi kan..." Draco tak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat Daniel tersenyum lembut.

"Bukan hak kita untuk ikut campur, Dray. Yang dia nanti bukan kita. Sudahlah, aku bisa kelaparan nih" ucap Daniel dengan riang sembari menyeret tangan Draco. Diikuti oleh Blaise dan Theo dengan raut bingung. Tanpa banyak bicara mereka menuju Great Hall, mengikuti Daniel. Well, rasa penasaran itu pasti akan terjawab juga nanti, jika Daniel mau menceritakannya pada mereka. Dan Daniel pasti mau menceritakannya. Dengan atau tanpa paksaan jika memang sudah waktunya.

Haah~ terkadang 4 bocah itu bisa bersikap seakan – akan mereka adalah para pria dewasa yang juga berpikiran dewasa. Benar – benar...

.

Great Hall, Hogwarts , – Lunch –

Daniel tertawa pelan dengan lelucon konyol Blaise. Sedari tadi, mereka tidak henti – hentinya menertawai hal – hal yang tidak perlu, sebenarnya. Namun kalau semua sudah berhubungan dengan Blaise, maka semua hal itu akan terasa menjadi perlu. Oke, itu ambigu. Daniel menikmati pembicaraan konyol ini, karena bisa membuatnya lupa dengan masalah yang tiba – tiba saja memenuhi otaknya seperti tadi. Sampai kemudian tiba – tiba terjadi kebisingan 'biasa' saat Harrietta dan 2 Gryffindor berjalan memasuki Great Hall. Daniel memutar bola matanya bosan saat melihat kalau Golden Trio Gryffindor itu terlihat sangat menikmati perlakuan khusus itu.

"well, aku sangatlah penasaran akan sesuatu lho Dan..." ucap Theo yang menyadari arah pandangan Daniel.

"Hum?" Daniel mengaduk jus labunya sebelum kemudian menyeruputnya dengan gaya khas bangsawan.

"Kenapa, Weasel itu mencari masalah dengan kalian? Sebelumnya kalian tak pernah saling bentrok kan? Terlebih kamu Dan. Di kelas itu adalah pertama kalinya kalian bertemu kan? Kalau Drake, aku tidak terlalu heran. Dia berbakat menambah musuh" jelas Theo dengan ekspresi di buat – buat.

Draco berdecak pelan sambil memukul kepala Theo kasar. "Apa maksudnya ucapanmu itu, Nott?"

"Hei aku berkata yang sebenarnya tau! Dengan wajahmu saja kau sudah bisa membuat 10 orang dari 11 orang menjadi musuhmu, Malfoy!" Theo berkata sedikit meringis. Mengelak dari Draco yang bersiap mengutuknya, Theo kembali menatap Daniel yang sudah mengalihkan pandangannya pada mereka. "Jadi?"

"I don't know. Mungkin dia punya illfeel terhadap 'pemuda cantik'?" tanya Daniel mencoba bercanda. Namun bukan tawa yang di dapatnya melainkan senyuman – senyuman menggoda. "Apa?" matanya melotot galak.

"Akhirnya kau mengakui kalau kau itu Cantik, Niel" Draco menjawab dengan wajah menyebalkan. Theo dan Blaise tertawa pelan.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan!" ucap Daniel dengan wajah memerah malu.

"Kami serius Dan!" Seru Blaise dengan mimik serius.

Daniel memajukan bibirnya dan menyumpah dengan wajah merengut kesal.

"Niel diam, ada sesuatu di bibirmu" ucap Draco lalu memegang dagu Daniel, dan membersihkan sudut bibir Daniel yang terdapat sisa kecap. Draco menjilat ujung jempolnya dan kembali berbicara dengan Blaise tanpa beban.

Tak menyadari Daniel yang kembali merona parah, jantungnya berdegup kencang namun menyenangkan, yang untung saja tak dapat didengar oleh keturunan Malfoy itu. Hell, mereka masih anak – anak dan dia sudah mendapatkan serangan jantung seperti ini? Noo~ oke, itu berlebihan sebenarnya.

Daniel kemudian tersentak kaget. Irisnya melebar saat menoleh ke samping dan mendapati sebuah jarum yang hampir tak terlihat menuju lehernya dengan kecepatan tinggi. "Nouarum" batinnya cepat sembari memejamkan matanya erat. Kali ini perasaan takut dan cemas mendominasi pikirannya. Dia takut jarum itu tidak berhenti di waktu yang tepat.

Jarum itu mendadak berhenti tepat 1 inchi dari leher Daniel dan terjatuh ke atas piring Daniel yang telah kosong.

Ting ting ting!

Terdengar bunyi denting yang cukup membuat semuanya terdiam. Daniel terdiam dengan nafas tidak beraturan. Dadanya masih berdetak kencang. Seseorang ingin membunuhnya... Siapapun itu, ada yang menginginkan kematiannya. Dan pelakunya pasti salah satu dari sekian murid yang ada di meja seberangnya. Astagaa... Daniel sangat ketakutan! Dan itu di sadari oleh Draco. Dia menatap sumber suara dan mendapati sebuah jarum runcing di kedua sisinya tergeletak manis di atas piring Daniel yang sudah kosong.

"Niel?" Draco berseru panik dan segera mendekap Daniel yang masih terlihat syok. Dia membelai pundak Daniel lembut agar Daniel berhenti gemetar. "Tenanglah, kau aman. Aku menjagamu, Niel. Kau aman" ucap Draco berulang kali. Merlin! Baru kali ini dia merasa sangat ketakutan begini. Dan itu semua karena seorang Daniel Radcliffe Jefferson!

"Mr. Malfoy ada apa ini?" tanya Severus yang bergegas menuju meja mereka saat mendengar bunyi denting yang terdengar sampai ke mejanya tadi.

"Seseorang mencoba melukai Daniel, Sev. Ada jarum itu di meja Daniel. Siapapun yang melakukannya pasti mengingikan kematian Daniel, karena letaknya persis menunjuk Daniel. Ada seseorang yang mencoba melukai Daniel di kastil ini Sev. Dan aku tidak tau mengapa. Daniel bahkan tidak melakukan apapun" jawab Draco dengan ekspresi cemas. Begitu pula para Slyhterin lainnya yang langsung menatap Daniel dengan pandangan simpati. Mereka turut cemas dan khawatir dengan Slytherin muda itu.

Severus segera mengambil jarum itu. Namun saat berada di tangannya, jarum itu tiba – tiba menghilang dan meninggalkan debu. Semua orang tersentak kaget dan berseru tidak percaya. Severus menggertakkan giginya dan menatap nyalang ke meja Gryffindor. Dia tidak bodoh untuk menyadari kalau sumber dari jarum itu adalah Gryffindor. Meskipun dia tidak tau itu siapa. Tapi yang menginginkan kematian Daniel, pasti salah seorang murid Gryffindor. Entah karena apa. "Kalau aku berhasil menemukan pelakunya, kupastikan pelaku itu akan mendapat ganjaran yang lebih kejam" ucapnya dingin. Tak peduli dengan pandangan horror yang diberikan para guru dari meja guru. Severus segera mendekati Daniel, dan mengelus pelan rambutnya. "Tenanglah, semuanya baik – baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Ada kami di sini, kami akan melindungimu" ucapnya dengan lembut, membuat semua orang melongo tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin, guru paling killer di Hogwarts itu bisa begitu lembut pada seorang Jefferson?

Daniel melepaskan dekapan Draco dan langsung berbalik. Memeluk Severus dengan wajah penuh air mata. "Aku takut.. hiks hiks... aku takut Uncle..." gumam Daniel pelan, yang sayangnya tak terdengar oleh Severus karena kebisingan yang mendadak terjadi. Severus langsung menggendong Daniel, "Draco ikut aku. Kalian lanjutkan makan siang kalian" ucap Severus datar. Dia membiarkan Daniel menangis di pundaknya. Dia paham perasaan kalut bocah itu. Sangat memahaminya. Merlin! Bocah ini bahkan baru 11 tahun, tapi sudah mendapatkan pengalaman yang begitu mengerikan.

Draco mengikuti Severus dengan ekspresi datar. Dia memberikan tatapan tajam pada Golden Trio. Entah kenapa, Draco mendapat firasat kalau semua ini dilakukan oleh salah satu dari 3 orang itu. Siapapun itu, Draco tidak peduli. Jika terbukti nanti, Draco sendiri yang akan memastikan kalau pelaku itu akan mendapatkan ganjaran yang lebih buruk. Pembalasan selalu lebih manis bukan? Siapapun orang yang ingin membuat Daniel menghilang dari hidupnya harus mendapatkan ganjaran yang lebih berat.

Mereka kemudian memasuki ruangan Severus yang – seperti telah diduga – terletak di bawah tanah. Severus membuka pintu dengan kakinya tanpa suara.

"Sev?" Draco memanggil Severus ragu, saat tidak mendengar isak tangis Daniel lagi.

"Daniel baik – baik saja. Dia hanya syok. Apa yang terjadi sebelum ini sebenarnya?" Severus bertanya sembari membaringkan tubuh mungil Daniel yang telah terlelap di ranjangnya. Dia menatap Draco dengan ekspresi ingin tau.

"Nothing happened, Sev. Hanya saja, sebelum bunyi denting itu terdengar, aku bisa merasakan jantungku berdetak cepat. Saat aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Daniel, aku melihatnya terdiam kaku dan memejamkan matanya erat. Kemudian bunyi denting itu terdengar. Dan selanjutnya kau tau ceritanya" jawab Draco sambil mengelus rambut Daniel. "Aku ketakutan, Sev. Dan perasaan ini hanya kurasakan untuk Harry. Tapi sekarang kenapa?"

Severus tak menjawab, dia memejamkan matanya, mencoba menenangkan diri. Beruntung, ada seseorang yang mencegah jarum itu menusuk tepat di leher Daniel. Kalau tidak... Severus takkan sanggup membayangkannya. Tapi... kembali berbagai pertanyaan mengisi otaknya. Bagaimana bisa jarum itu jatuh begitu saja? Jarum itu mempunyai kecepatan yang kilat. Penyihir sekelas Dumbledore pun takkan bisa melihatnya. Lalu, bagaimana bisa jarum itu terhenti tepat 5 senti lagi dari leher Daniel? Siapa yang melakukannya? Dan.. bagaimana caranya?

Iris kelam Severus kemudian beralih pada Daniel yang tertidur lelap, atau mungkin pingsan. "Perasaan ini sama..." Severus membatin mendapati wajah damai Daniel. Tangannya menelusuri wajah Daniel dengan lembut, menuai tatapan penuh tanya dari Draco. Tapi diacuhkan oleh yang bersangkutan. "Sensasi menenangkan yang sama..." Severus kembali membatin. Air mata terlihat menggenang di matanya. Berkedip sedikit, bisa dipastikan dunia akan bersorak jika mendapatkan kabar menangisnya seorang profesor paling kejam karena seorang bocah half blood tak dikenal. – oke itu salah fokus –.

"Sev?" panggil Draco ragu.

"Draco... kenapa... dia begitu mirip dengan Harry kita? Kenapa... perasaanku pada bocah ini seperti dengan perasaanku pada Harry? Apakah... kau memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan?" Severus bertanya lirih pada Draco yang menatapnya.

Draco tersentak lalu menatap Daniel. "Ya..." Draco berbisik. Jari – jarinya memainkan helaian rambut pirang kecoklatan Daniel. "Perasaan yang sama, Sev. Tapi... jika Daniel memang Harry... pasti ada alasan kenapa dia tidak mengatakannya pada kita. Kalau Daniel memang Harry, kita hanya bisa menunggunya untuk memberitahukan semuanya pada kita, Sev. Kita hanya bisa menunggu..."

Hening, hanya terdengar desah nafas Daniel yang beraturan di ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Gryffindor Girls Room's, Hogwarts

Harrietta mendengus kesal. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang dengan perasaan geram. Meskipun ada sedikit rasa cemas di hatinya, tapi dia tau kalau Severus takkan bisa mendapatkan fakta apapun. Tapi tetap saja, kenapa bisa gagal? Padahal sudah begitu dekat. Tapi kenapa bisa berhenti begitu saja? Siapa yang membantunya? "ARGHHHH" Dia berteriak frustasi.

"Kau kenapa 'Riet?" Ginny bertanya cemas.

"Oh, bukan apa – apa. tidurlah, aku tau kau lelah" tersenyum kecil, Harrietta kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Ginny. Ginny menaikkan sebelah alisnya namun menuruti ucapan Harrietta dan mulai tertidur. Harrietta kembali membalikkan tubuhnya memandang langit – langit.

"Padahal aku sangat berharap kalau dia mati. Tapi... mantera apa yang dipakainya untuk membatalkan seranganku? Dia bahkan tidak mengeluarkan tongkat. Atau jangan – jangan... ada yang melindunginya? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Kenapa orang itu melindunginya? Memangnya dia seistimewa apa?" lelah berargumentasi sendiri, Harrietta bangkit dari ranjangnya dan mengendap – endap keluar kamar. Dia masih harus menyelesaikan sesuatau yang turut andil dalam membuat dirinya insomnia.

"Mau kemana?"

.

.

.

(hmm... Ingin memastikan apa yang terjadi?))

.

.

.

.

.

Gimme Review, and I promise will keep this fic.

Ini bukan karena apa – apa. Hanya saja aku sangat membutuhkan support dari reader semua yang kebetulan nyasar membaca fic ini. So please... aku membutuhkan semua saran, pendapat dan bashing dari reader. Tapi jangan ngebash karena ini fic Slash alias Homo dan semacamnya ya? Jujur saja, aku sedikit trauma.

Terimakasih banyak *deepbow

S  
ign,

Syiera Aquila

 **(p.s) :** perhatiin waktunya ya, takutnya nanti ada yang bingung...

Thx to :

 **Mayuhattory||ain||Fyn||kim minki||Nur765||**

 **hyunnie02||aXsisyeolliefujo||aliensparkdobi||SkyKin9||BetyDimon||**

 **Yamashita Riko||Vilan616|| kim kk|| 306yuzu|| askasufa||**

 **Soo|| ||Kristiani P|| ||Guest||**

 **guest||Drarry Shipper||Shuyuuki|| Aiko Valley|| Drarry my love||**

 **Iztha|| Deushiikyungie|| Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii||Kyu|| ChaaChulie247||**

 **Nhac3ss|| Gery O Donut|| SuzyOnix||Aoi Hikaru kenzou|| Haru Aozora||**

 **Aoi no Est|| Eun810|| Phantomlady13|| Uzumaki megami||Jasmine DaisynoYuki||**

 **Jeapens|| Mittaris1||Mitsuka sakurai|| min Ra|| Siders||**

 _ **SORRY BANGET NGGA BISA BALES REVIEW YAAAA**_

 _ **THANK YOU so much for all RnRnya :***_

 _ **Keep RnR yaaa ^o^**_


	12. Chapter 12

Gryffindor Girls Room's, Hogwarts

"Padahal aku sangat berharap kalau dia mati. Tapi... mantera apa yang dipakainya untuk membatalkan seranganku? Dia bahkan tidak mengeluarkan tongkat. Atau jangan – jangan... ada yang melindunginya? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Kenapa orang itu melindunginya? Memangnya dia seistimewa apa?" lelah berargumentasi sendiri, Harrietta bangkit dari ranjangnya dan mengendap – endap keluar kamar. Dia masih harus menyelesaikan sesuatau yang turut andil dalam membuat dirinya insomnia.

"Mau kemana?"

" **The Chosen One"**

 **A DRARRY FANFICTION**

 **By : Syiera Aquila**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **By : J.K Rowling**

 **Warn : Don't Like? Don't Read! No Bashing! No Plagiarism!**

 **SLASH, BOYSLOVE! Modified Canon! Twin!Harry, OOC!Charas, (s)**

 **SYIIE Presents~**

 **ENJOY IT ^_^**

.

.

.

"Mau kemana?" Ron bertanya dari balik pilar dengan nada dingin.

"Fuck!" Harrietta refleks mengumpat lirih dan berbalik. "Ron kau mengejutkanku!" ucapnya kesal.

"Mau kemana?" ulang Ron dengan nada datar. Dia sudah mengikuti bocah perempuan itu sejak mendengar langkah kaki dari ruang rekreasi, saat jam malam tadi. Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan Ron tetap berada di sana, sementara semua orang sudah menyelami mimpi mereka. Dia curiga dengan Harrietta. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh bocah itu.

"Ron? Kau belum tidur?" Harrietta bertanya dengan heran.

"Aku yang lebih dulu bertanya 'Riett. Kau mau kemana?" ulang Ron dengan nada datar yang sama – lagi –.

"Uh... aku hanya ingin jalan – jalan? Selama ini kita sudah terlalu sibuk dengan belajar, dan hari ini aku ingin jalan – jalan di luar. Kau mau ikut?"

Ron melipat tangannya, wajahnya menyiratkan ketidak percayaan pada ucapan Harrietta namun tetap mengikuti langkah kaki Harrietta. "Kau serius mau ke tempat itu lagi?" tanya Ron tak percaya saat menyadari kalau Harrietta berbelok menuju Forbidden Area.

"Aku penasaran Ron. Sebenarnya apa yang dijaga oleh Cer... Fluffy itu..." Harrietta segera meralat nama anjing berkepala tiga yang sedang tidur itu. Well, Hagrid yang memberitahukan pada mereka kalau anjing itu bernama Fluffy. Hagrid pernah keceplosan mengatakan pada mereka tentang anjing penjaga itu saat mereka bertanya tentang sesuatu di Forbidden Area.

"Apapun itu, itu sangat berbahaya 'Riet. Lebih baik kita kembali ke asrama" bisik Ron tajam.

Harrietta cuek. Dia balas berbisik santai, "Kau ingin tahu atau tidak? Aku yakin ini akan jadi petualangan yang sangat menarik"

"Tapi..."

"Kau bisa kembali kalau kau mau" ucapan Harrietta membuat Ron segera menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Dia mengikuti langkah pasti Harrietta dan terdiam saat Harrietta berdiri kaku di depannya.

"Err... 'Riet?"

"Ada seseorang yang lebih dulu kemari sebelum kita, Ron" Harrietta berbisik saat mendapati sebuah catur raksasa telah berdiri diam, tanpa gerakan. Hanya menampilkan gerakan Checkmate.

"Siapa?" Ron berseru tidak percaya.

"Tidak tau. Sebaiknya kita segera masuk" Harrietta berlari masuk kedalam ruangan bawah tanah. Matanya mengawasi keadaan sekitar dengan waspada, sembari tangannya menggenggam erat tongkatnya. Mereka mengelilingi ruangan itu, sebelum kemudian mendengar suara orang bercakap – cakap. "Ron... kau kembalilah keluar. Beritahu Ginny kalau kita di sini. Aku akan mencoba mencari tau apa yang terjadi di dalam sana"

"Tapi itu berbahaya, 'Riet"

"Aku pernah melawan yang lebih berbahaya lagi, Ron. Pergilah! Sekarang!"

Ron segera berlari keluar, menimbulkan langkah kaki yang berisik. Membuat suara percakapan terhenti. Harrietta segera merapat ke dinding yang tidak terkena cahaya lampu saat mendengar bunyi desisan, dan suara langkah kaki.

"Sepertinya ada tikus yang tersesat" ucap orang itu.

Iris emerald Harrietta membola saat mendapati wajah Prof. Quirrel – lah yang terlihat dan juga... sebuah wajah lainnya di belakang kepala sang profesor DADA. Itu... wajah siapa? Wajah itu sangat... mengerikan! Wajah itu sama sekali tak punya hidung. Matanyapun berwarna merah menyala dan pupilnya seperti ular. Persis ular yang sangat mematikan. Tapi... kenapa sangat familiar? Kenapa bisa – bisanya dia... terpesona dengan wajah itu? Sejenak kemudian, wajah itu tertutupi cahaya. Harrietta menutup wajahnya silau. Dan saat membuka matanya, dia mendapati wajah yang sangat... tampan? Tak ada lagi wajah mengerikan tanpa hidung dan keriput aneh. Melainkan wajah pemuda 25 tahunan yang sangat tampan.

"Bunuh dia! Aku hanya membutuhkan Batu Bertuah itu!" suara yang lebih mirip desisan ular itu membuat Harrietta merinding. Sensasi yang sangat aneh!

Dia takut! Tapi, entah kenapa... perasaan anehlah yang mendominasi dirinya. Ambisi dan kekuatan gelap. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Dia gemetar ketakutan, tapi juga sangat bergairah. Ini tidak baik!

"Avada Kedavra!" sebuah kilatan hijau menuju Harrietta yang dengan cepat memasang mantera pelindung non – verbal. Spontan, seperti telah terprogram otomatis di otaknya.

Terdengar tawa mengerikan kemudian, "Kau lihat itu Quirrel? Dia menangkis seranganmu! Dia pasti murid yang sangat berbakat huh?" ucap wajah tanpa tubuh itu.

"Harrietta Potter" Prof. Quirrel mendesis.

"Potter?" suara penuh dendam dan kebencian membuat Harrietta menahan nafas dari tempat persembunyiannya. "Bunuh dia!"

"Astagaaa siapa sih orang itu? Kenapa dia bernafsu sekali membunuhku?" Harrietta membatin penuh rasa heran.

"Avada Kedavra!" sekali lagi, Prof. Quirrel melemparkan mantera, otomatis membuat Harrietta keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, dan memasang mantera perlindungan.

"Potter..."

Harrietta terdiam, matanya melebar saat mengetahui orang yang sangat ingin membunuhnya itu. "Voldemort..." desisnya tajam. Persis seperti desisan ular yang baru saja dikeluarkan oleh wajah di depannya tadi. Dosa apa dia sehingga bisa – bisanya terjebak dengan orang yang pernah mencoba membunuhnya ini? Beruntung waktu kecil dia tak mati, dan orang tuanya tetap selamat. Kalau dia mati, dan orang tuanya juga, bisa meraja lela ular satu ini di setiap elemen dunia. Dia berpikir dengan penuh sarkasme.

"Bunuh dia!" perintah itu kembali keluar dengan nada penuh penekanan dan desisan tajam.

"Avada –"

"kalian mencari Batu Bertuah kan?" suara tanpa wujud itu menghentikan rapalan mantera Prof. Quirrel. Mereka saling tatap bingung.

Harrietta kemudian memanfaatkan momen itu dan segera merapal mantera "Expelliarmus!" tongkat profesor itu langsung melayang dan terlempar jauh ke dekat Harrietta. Memasang sikap waspada, Harrietta maju selangkah dan mengacungkan tongkatnya ke dada profesor itu. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan batu itu?" Harrietta bertanya dengan nada tajam.

"Bukan urusanmu, Potter!" Prof. Quirrel melemparkan sebuah kutukan, tanpa memakai tongkatnya.

Harrietta tersentak dan segera memasang "Protego!"

Sekarang mereka saling berhadapan dengan wajah penuh dendam. "Aku akan menghabisimu disini, Potter!" menggeram marah, Prof. Quirrel segera menerjang Harrietta yang tidak siap. Tongkat Harrietta terpelanting jatuh. Membuat profesor itu bisa dengan mudah menjatuhkannya. Prof. Quirrel mencengkeram leher Harrietta dengan mudah.

"Uuugghhh" Harrietta meringis sembari mencoba melepaskan lehernya dari cengkeraman Prof. Quirrel. Gagal! Bukannya melonggar, cengkeraman itu justru makin erat. Kemudian kegelapan mengambil alih kesadaran Harrietta.

 **...**

Daniel berjalan dengan wajah ditekuk kesal, mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah. Dia masih sebal dengan keprotektifan Severus dan Draco padanya. Okelah, tadi itu dia syok. Tapi kan tak perlu bersikap berlebihan seperti ini. Huuuh, Daniel mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Tap tap tap tap

Langkah kaki yang memecah keheningan membuat Daniel menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Siapa yang keluar di saat lepas jam malam ini? Menuruti nalurinya, Daniel mengikuti langkah kaki – kaki itu. Dahinya berkerut saat melihat Harrietta dan Weasley mengendap – endap memasuki forbidden area. Angkat bahu, Daniel memilih mengikuti mereka dalam kegelapan.

"Ron... kau kembalilah keluar. Beritahu Ginny kalau kita di sini. Aku akan mencoba mencari tau apa yang terjadi di dalam sana" suara bisiskan itu membuat Daniel menghentikan niatnya untuk mendekat. Dari tempatnya, dia bisa mendengar suara orang lain di dalam ruangan. "sudah mulai huh?" Daniel membatin.

"Tapi itu berbahaya, 'Riet" kali ini suara Weasley. Berjalan maju, Daniel telah berada di jangkauan mereka. Beruntung, ruangan itu banyak bayangan. Jadi bisa menyembunyikan Daniel dengan baik.

"Aku pernah melawan yang lebih berbahaya lagi, Ron. Pergilah! Sekarang!" Harrietta sekarang berdesis tajam.

Daniel melihat Weasley berlari keluar, menimbulkan langkah kaki yang berisik. Membuat suara percakapan terhenti. Daniel berdecak pelan. "Dasar Idiot!" umpatnya pelan. Daniel menyembunyikan dirinya dengan baik saat mendengar suara langkah kaki.

"Sepertinya ada tikus yang tersesat" ucap orang yang datang. Daniel tidak terkejut melihat wajah Prof. Quirrel yang nampak. Jadi, kecurigaannya selama ini benar. Alasan beberape keanehan yang terjadi akhir – akhir ini adalah ulah pria tua itu.

Daniel mengerutkan kening saat melihat sebuah kepala yang menempel di belakang kepala sang profesor DADA. Pantas saja, dia memakai sorban setebal itu... dan itu... wajah siapa? Wajah itu sangat... mengerikan! Wajah itu sama sekali tak punya hidung. Matanyapun berwarna merah menyala dan pupilnya seperti ular. Persis ular yang sangat mematikan. Tapi... kenapa sangat familiar? Sejenak kemudian, wajah itu tertutupi cahaya. Daniel menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Dan saat membuka matanya, dia mendapati wajah yang sangat... tampan? Tak ada lagi wajah mengerikan tanpa hidung dan keriput aneh. Melainkan wajah pemuda 25 tahunan yang sangat tampan.

Daniel melongon, "H – Hah? Itu... Voldemort kan ya? Kemana wajah tanpa hidung tadi? Bagaimana bisa... tunggu dulu!" Daniel mengerjap saat mengingat kalimat pamannya. "Jadi... Quirrel itu salah satu horcrux?" Daniel bergumam paham.

"Bunuh dia! Aku hanya membutuhkan Batu Bertuah itu!" suara itu mirip desisan ular yang marah. Parseltongue... itu bukan hanya legenda!

Daniel semakin merapat ke dinding. "Batu Bertuah? Tunggu dulu, Batu itu salah satu benda yang diciptakan Nicholas Flamel kan? Bukankah batu itu... batu yang dimanfaatkan untuk membangkitkan orang yang telah mati... Jadi, Voldemort menginginkan batu itu untuk membangkitkannya? Ke tubuh aslinya? Wow~ pemikiran yang cerdas" Daniel bergumam dengan senyuman tipis.

"Avada Kedavra!" sebuah kilatan hijau menuju Harrietta yang dengan cepat memasang mantera pelindung non – verbal.

"Protego. Tidak heran, kamu bisa menguasai itu. Pasti dia yang menyiapkanmu kan?" Daniel membatin sembari menonton dengan santai.

Terdengar tawa mengerikan kemudian, "Kau lihat itu Quirrel? Dia menangkis seranganmu! Dia pasti murid yang sangat berbakat huh?" ucap wajah tanpa tubuh itu.

"Harrietta Potter" Prof. Quirrel mendesis.

"Potter?" suara itu penuh dendam dan kebencian. Daniel menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai kecil. "Bunuh dia!" sambung Voldemort dengan kejamnya.

"Avada Kedavra!" sekali lagi, Prof. Quirrel melemparkan mantera, otomatis membuat Harrietta keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, dan memasang mantera perlindungan.

"Potter..."

Daniel melihat Harrietta terdiam, sepertinya Harrietta sudah tau siapa orang yang sangat ingin membunuhnya itu. "Voldemort..." desisnya tajam. Persis seperti desisan ular yang baru saja dikeluarkan oleh Voldemort.

"Bunuh dia!" perintah itu kembali keluar dengan nada penuh penekanan dan desisan tajam.

"Avada –"

"kalian mencari Batu Bertuah kan?" Daniel segera bersuara menghentikan rapalan mantera Prof. Quirrel. Suasana hening, bahkan dahi Voldemortpun berkerut bingung.

Sepertinya Harrietta cukup pintar untuk memanfaatkan momen itu dan segera merapal mantera "Expelliarmus!" tongkat profesor itu langsung melayang dan terlempar jauh ke dekat Harrietta. Daniel menghembuskan nafas pelan, sepertinya usahanya cukup berhasil. Dahi Daniel berkerut saat melihat Harrietta maju selangkah dan mengacungkan tongkatnya ke dada profesor itu. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan batu itu?" Harrietta bertanya dengan nada tajam. Wow~ nada yang bisa memotong nyali.

"Bukan urusanmu, Potter!" Prof. Quirrel melemparkan sebuah kutukan, tanpa memakai tongkatnya.

Harrietta tersentak dan memasang mantra perlindungan.

Sekarang mereka saling berhadapan dengan wajah penuh dendam. "Aku akan menghabisimu disini, Potter!" menggeram marah, Prof. Quirrel segera menerjang Harrietta yang tidak siap. Tongkat Harrietta terpelanting jatuh. Membuat profesor itu bisa dengan mudah menjatuhkannya. Kemudian Prof. Quirrel mencengkeram leher Harrietta dengan mudah.

"Uuugghhh" Harrietta meringis sembari mencoba melepaskan lehernya dari cengkeraman Prof. Quirrel. Gagal! Bukannya melonggar, cengkeraman itu justru makin erat. Sebelum kemudian Harrietta pingsan.

"Impeditus!" Daniel mengucapkan mantera dari balik kegelapan. Membuat kedua tangan Prof. Quirrel menegang kaku, tak bisa digerakkan.

"A... apa yang..."

"Nigrum Ignis!" Daniel kembali meluncurkan mantera yang diajari ayahnya. Sebuah api hitam menuju arah Prof. Quirrel dengan cepat, membuat ucapan sang profesor terhenti. Hampir membakar tubuhnya kalau saja profesor itu tidak mengelak.

"Siapa di sana?" berseru nyaring, Prof. Quirrel mencoba mencari tahu keberadaan Daniel yang tak bisa dikenalinya. Dia mengucapkan Dark Art dengan membabi buta kearah sumber suara.

"Sacratus Aqua!" Daniel melontarkan mantera yang berbeda. Kali ini air meluncur cepat menuju tubuh Prof. Quirrel. Profesor tua itu tersentak kaget dan menghalangi air itu dengan tangannya, namun air itu malah berubah menjadi gelembung dan mengurung Prof. Quirrel di dalamnya. Daniel menatap sekelilingnya sembari mencoba menyadarkan Harrietta dengan mantera sederhana.

Menghembuskan nafas lega, Daniel melihat Harrietta terbatuk dan bangun dari pingsannya. Bocah perempuan itu terlihat ketakutan sebelum kemudian mendongak dan mendapati kalau guru DADA-nya tengah terkurung di dalam gelembung aneh. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sang bocah memungut sebuah batu hitam dari lantai.

"Jadi itu batu yang dicari Quirrel?" Daniel membatin dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia kembali menyarungkan tongkatnya setelah mengucapkan mantera terakhir, "Decrusto" dalam bisikan pelan. Tak lama terdengar raung kesakitan. Raungan itu berasal dari dalam gelembung, membuat Harrietta mendongak dan mendapati kalau sebelah tubuh Prof. Quirrel terbakar.

"Ba... bagaimana mungkin? Api tidak dapat hidup di dalam air!" berseru tak percaya, Harrietta berjalan mendekat. Dia langsung menutup telinganya saat jeritan itu terdengar lagi. Jeritan yang sangat nyaring, melebihi jeritan banshee!

Daniel membuat perlindungan dalam sekali ayunan tangan. Mencegah polusi suara yang bisa saja berakibat memecahkan gendang telinganya.

"Harrietta!" seruan panik dari arah pintu membuat mereka tersentak kaget. "Mom? Dad?" Harrietta berucap tak percaya ketika melihat orang tuanya berdiri dengan ekspresi khawatir. Sementara Daniel kembali menghembuskan nafasnya, lega.

"Astaga, kau membuat kami ketakutan, Honey. Kau tidak apa – apa?"

"Yes, Mom. Aku baik, hanya saja aku tidak tau siapa yang sudah menolongku. Orang itu merapal mantera aneh yang tidak kuketahui sama sekali. Dan mantera itu bahkan bisa seperti itu" Harrietta menunjuk gelembung dengan ekspresi polos. Tubuh Quirrel sebelahnya hangus dimakan api. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. "Dan aku menemumakan batu ini. Memangnya guna batu bertuah itu apa, Mom, Dad?"

"Jangan pikirkan itu. Sekarang kau harus dirawat dulu ya..." ucap Lily dengan ekspresi cemas. Harrietta mengangguk dan mereka semua (Dumbledore, Mc. Gonagall, Ginnevra, Ron, dan Potters) meninggalkan ruangan bawah tanah itu. Sementara, Severus yang ikut masuk, masih bergeming di depan gelembung.

Daniel hampir saja mengumpat di tempatnya berdiri, kalau saja tak mendengar apa yang diucapkan Severus. "Ini bukan mantera Britain ataupun sekolah sihir lainnya. Mantera ini... bukan milik penyihir biasa..." Severus bergumam pelan, lalu menyentuh gelembung itu.

Blar!

Daniel menjentikkan jarinya, menyebabkan gelembung itu pecah, meninggalkan butiran pasir bercahaya di kaki dan baju Severus. Severus mengambil sedikit pasir itu, Severus kemudian berjalan keluar setelah sebelumnya memastikan tidak ada siapapun di ruangan itu selain dirinya. Daniel mengelus dadanya lega, dan berjalan mengendap – endap jauh di belakang para orang dewasa itu.

"Haah, aku tidak tau apa aku harus merasa senang atau mennyesal karena telah menolong Harrietta. Apa aku ini anak baptis yang durhaka ya?" Daniel menerka – nerka di sepanjang jalan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Harrietta memandangi perban yang membalut lukanya dengan polos. "Mom, aku tidak terluka parah" Dia merajuk pada Ibunya yang terus saja merecokinya dengan mantera – mantera penyembuh. Sementara Madam Pomfrey hanya menggeleng maklum di tempatnya.

"Yang jelas kau terluka, Honey. Bagaimana kalau tadi Ron tidak menghubungi kami? Kami sangat ketakutan kau tau" Lily berucap dengan nada cemas yang berlebihan, membuat Harrietta memutar bola matanya.

"Tapi, sekarang aku baik – baik saja"

"Ya. Berterimakasihlah pada kekasihmu itu" James mengerling Ron dengan pandangan menggoda. Ron terkekeh malu dengan wajah bersemu. Sementara Harrietta terlihat acuh dan sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Siapa yang membantuku ya? Kenapa aku sama sekali tak merasakan kehadiran orang lain di sana? Apakah penolongku itu kebetulan berada di sana, atau sengaja mengikutiku? Kalau memang sengaja, unatuk apa dia menolongku? Apa dia punya niat tertentu? Atau dia memang seorang pahlawan? Sebenarnya..." Lamunan Harrietta terputus.

"Harrietta, Darling?" Lily memanggil dengan wajah cemas.

"Mom, Dad... bagaimana mungkin Dark Lord bisa berada di... tubuh Quirrel?" menyuarakan salah satu keheranannya, Harrietta memandang orang tuanya ingin tahu.

"Mungkin saja, Quirrel menemukan potongan tubuh Voldemort, dan menanamnya dalam tubuhnya. Kemudian, Voldemort mengambil alih pikiran Quirrel dan menjadikan Quirrel sebagai boneka. Dan... seperti inilah akhirnya" Dumbledore menjelaskan.

Harrietta mengangguk paham, "Lalu bagaimana nasib Quirrel?" James bertanya penasaran.

"Dia lenyap, bagaikan angin. Sama sekali tak ada jejak mayatnya selain dari butiran pasir yang tertinggal di bekasnya berpijak" Severus menjelaskan dengan nada datar, saat Dumbledore menatapnya penuh arti.

"begitu ya... aku jadi penasaran, siapa yang sudah membantuku dan melenyapkan Quirrel. Tunggu dulu! Kalau Dark Lord bisa memakai tubuh manusia menjadi inangnya, apakah mungkin itu artinya... dia masih hidup?"

"Entahlah. Bisa jadi ya, bisa jadi tidak. Sebelum ada kepastian mengenai itu, lebih baik kau semakin berhati – hati, Harrietta. Karena kalau dia memang masih hidup... dia pasti sangat bernafsu untuk membunuhmu. Apalagi setelah kejadian ini" Dumbledore menyarankan dengan nada menenangkan. Semua orang mengangguk setuju, dan mulai kembali ke tempat mereka. Kecuali orang tua Harrietta yang masih ingin menjaga putri mereka.

"Sayang, mulai sekarang kau harus waspada dengan siapapun yang ada di dekatmu okey? Jika bekas lukamu sakit, kau harus memberitahukannya pada kami. Kau mengerti?"

"Iya Dad. Aku paham"

"Dan satu hal lagi" Lily menatap Harrietta dengan serius. "Kemanapun kau pergi nantinya, kau harus bersama Ron. Dia pasti akan melindungimu"

Harrietta mengerang, "Mom, aku bukan anak kecil yang butuh pengawal!" rengeknya sebal.

"Turuti saja, atau kau tidak boleh kembali ke Hogwarts lagi!"

"Mom! Mana mungkin begitu! Arghh baiklah baiklah! Aku akan selalu bersama Ron bahkan ke kamar mandi sekalipun!" Harrietta berucap dengan wajah merajuk kesal.

Lily dan James mengacak – acak rambut Harrietta, mengacuhkan kalimat penuh sindiran dari putri kesayangan mereka itu. "Sekarang istirahatlah"

.

.

.

Great Hall, Hogwarts School

Berita mengenai penyerangan Dark Lord dan Batu Bertuah telah sampai ke telinga para siswa. Mereka mengerubungi Harrietta yang sudah menyelamatkan batu itu. Mereka dengan antusias mendengarkan kisah yang diceritakan The Girl Who Alive tersebut.

Daniel mendengus di tempatnya mendengar sebagian besar cerita itu telah dimodifikasi oleh sang pahlawan. Membuatnya kehilangan selera makan. "Kau berubah" dia membatin penuh kesedihan. Harrietta yang dikenalnya, bukanlah bocah yang suka membohongi orang lain hanya demi sebuah ketenaran.

"Hey, 'Niel! Kenapa melamun saja?" Draco mendongakkan wajah Daniel menggunakan telunjuknya. Semua orang terdiam, mengingat suara khawatir Draco yang cukup keras terdengar ke telinga mereka. Mereka semua menatap 2 bocah yang sudah mendapatkan julukan Soulmate itu dengan pandangan penuh minat. Sejenak melupakan antusiasme mereka terhadap kisah Harrietta Potter. Kisah Roman Picisan ala DraNiel lebih menarik daripada cerita menegangkan itu. Yeah, apalagi sejak insiden penyerangan Daniel yang terjadi kemarin.

Kalau saja Daniel tidak mencegah Severus dan Draco untuk mengusut siapa pelaku yang begitu kejam ingin membunuh Daniel dalam lingkungan sekolah ini, bisa dipastikan hari ini mereka semua akan mendapatkan beritanya. Tapi sayang sekali, Daniel memilih memaafkan pelakunya. Bagaimanapun, Daniel cukup baik untuk tidak membuat seorang bocah berada di dalam Azkaban. Terlebih itu adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri. Haaah, Daniel menghela nafas. "Kau bukan pembunuh kan 'Rietta? Kau sama sekali tak menginginkan kematianku kan? Kau sama sekali tidak iri dengan... hubunganku dan Draco kan 'Rietta? Itu hanya kecelakaan kan? Itu bukan niatmu kan?" Daniel membatin berulang kali. Mencoba berpikir positif agar bisa memaafkan kakaknya. Sungguh, Dia tak ingin membenci saudara perempuannya itu. Dan dengan berpikiran kalau semua tidak di sengaja, sudah cukup bagi Daniel untuk memaafkannya.

Daniel kemudian menatap Draco dengan senyuman, "Aku tidak apa – apa. Hanya sedikit paraniod saja, Dray" Daniel berucap lembut. Tidak melewatkan ekspresi tidak suka yang tergambar jelas di wajah Harrietta, sebelum gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke makanan yang ada di mejanya. Juga ekspresi jijik Ron yang berlagak mau muntah. "Harrietta?" Daniel membatin, entah kenapa dia merasa kalau firasatnya benar. Kalau... cermin itu tidak berbohong. Tidak tidak! Daniel menggeleng pelan, mencoba mengenyahkan bayangan yang sempat dilihatnya beberapa waktu lalu. "Tidak! Harrietta pasti tidak menyukai Draco. Pasti... kan?" Daniel kembali membatin.

"Kalau ada apa – apa katakan saja padaku. Jangan membuat kami semua khawatir padamu" ucapan lembut Draco sambil mengusak rambut Daniel, membuyarkan semua pikiran buruk Daniel. Daniel mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat beberapa orang mendesah iri. Kenapa bocah itu terlihat sangat menawan saat mengerucutkan bibirnya sihhh?

"Aku bukan anak kecil Dray..." Rengeknya manja. Draco hanya tertawa kecil.

"oh iya, bagaimana dengan ujian kita? Profesor DADA kita sudah hilang lenyap bagai butiran debu" seruan keras Theo lantas membuat semua orang berpikir. Kemudian serentak memandang meja guru.

"Kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Ujian akan tetap dilakukan sesuai jadwal. Lanjutkan makan kalian" ucapan Sang Kepala Sekolah membuat sebagian besar murid mendesah malas. Tapi cukup bersemangat juga. Tak lama lagi, mereka bisa berkumpul dengan keluarga mereka. Kemudian, saat kembali, mereka akan menjadi senior bagi adik tingkat mereka. Waktu satu tahun ternyata tidak begitu lama kalau dihitung- hitung.

"Hei, jika Profesor itu tidak bisa mengajar kita lagi... aku penasaran, tahun depan akan seperti apa guru DADA kita. Akankah lembek namun mematikan seperti Quirrel atau akan ada kejutan?"

"benar benar! Ahh aku tidak sabar untuk tahun besok!"

Celotehan penuh semangat kembali memenuhi Great Hall. Sebagian besar orang kembali asyik dengan Harrietta. Dan rombongan Slytherin terlihat sedang berbincang seru, membicarakan apapun yang pantas mereka perdebatkan. Daniel juga kembali asyik berbincang dengan Draco.

.

Daniel berjalan menuju Menara Astronomi tanpa ditemani Draco. Hari ini, dia sedang ingin menyendiri. Tak ingin diganggu siapapun..

"Lihat ini... Jefferson berjalan tanpa pembantunya. Mana para pembantumu, Jefferson?"

... atau tidak! Daniel menghembuskan nafas lelah, "Menyingkirlah Weasley. Aku sedang tidak ingin membuat masalah" berucap ketus, Daniel mencoba untuk lewat.

"Tck! Jangan besar kepala Faggot!" Ron segera menodongkan tongkatnya ke leher Daniel. Ginny menahan tangannya namun diacuhkan sang kembaran.

"Idiot, nekat dan gegabah. Khas Griffindor huh? Kau tentu ingat kalau tak boleh sembarangan memakai tongkat di koridor kan, Weasley..."

"Lalu kenapa? Aku pikir aku takut?"

"Ron!"

Daniel melipat tangannya di dada dan mengacuhkan Ron. Dia menatap Ginny yang terlihat cemas. "Adikmu jelas lebih bijaksana darimu" ucapnya santai.

Ron menggeram dan semakin menusukkan tongkatnya, "Kau jelas harus diajari Faggot" ujarnya geram.

Daniel berdecak pelan. Mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mengarahkannya pada Ron. "Harusnya kau yang jangan besar kepala Weasel. Aku diam bukan berarti aku takut pada kalian. Harusnya kau tau dengan pasti itu" Sedikit menekankan tongkatnya, Daniel berjalan maju dan menepis tongkat Ron. "Griffindor tidak cocok untukmu" Ucapnya dengan senyuman sinis dan merapal mantera.

Terbelalak kaget, Ron berteriak kencang, "Faggot lepaskan aku sialan!"

"Ah satu hal yang harus kau ketahui Weasel. Kami takkan mengalah lagi~. Bye~" Daniel melambai acuh meninggalkan Ron yang tergantung terbalik di langit – langit koridor. Sementara tongkatnya terjatuh menggelinding. Ginny yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam, tak berbuat apapun.

"Ginny apa yang kau tunggu, lekas bantu aku!"

Ginny mendelik sinis. "Itu salahmu Ron. Sudah kubilang jangan keterlaluan. Meskipun kita berada di pihak Dumbledore dan Harrietta memihak kita juga, kuartet Slytherin itu jelas tak peduli. Kalau kau memang menyukai Jefferson kau bisa memikirkan cara lain kan?"

"What? Aku menyukai faggot itu? Dalam mimpi!" balas Ron sinis. Wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna, "Ginny turunkan aku~"

"Tidak mau. Rasakan saja akibat perbuatanmu itu!" Ginny melenggang pergi.

"Ginny! Paling tidak bantu aku mengambil tongkatku~" sedikit menjerit Ron memanggil adiknya beda 5 menit itu frustasi.

Ginny berbalik, nyaris saja membuat Ron tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sebelum sebuah kalimat meluncur mulus dari mulut kembarannya itu. "Air tenang jangan disangka tak berbuaya Ron. Kau harus belajar itu~" menyeringai, Ginny berjalan menjauh. Mengacuhkan teriakan frustasi Ron.

"ow ow, look at this~" sebauh suara familiar membuat Ron mengerjap. Dia sedikit menegadahkan kepalanya dan mendapati Draco, Theodore dan Blaise berdiri dengan seringai khas mereka.

"Apa mau kalian Ular Kecil!?" Ron berujar ketus. "Shit! Jefferson sialan! Awas saja dia nanti!" Ron membatin dengan sedikit terengah. Hell, darahnya berkumpul di wajah semua sepertinya.

"Tche~ tikus idiot yang terperangkap masih berani besar mulut pada ular" ujar Draco dengan senyum sinis. Mereka bertiga memutari Ron.

"Brengsek apa – apaan kalian?" Ron berteriak kaget saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh perutnya. Tongkat Theodore!

"Sedikit bermain – main tidak dilarang kan? Kami harus berterimakasih pada siapapun yang telah melakukan ini padamu, Weasel~" ucapan sinis Blaise membuat Theodore tertawa riang.

"Ayo bermain~"

Theodore dan Blaise langsung saja merapal mantera untuk menjahili Ron.

"Hentikan! Kalian pikir kalian siapa? Kalian tau aku kan? Hentikan! Hey hentikan!"

"Tck! Jangan besar kepala hanya karena kau ada di kejadian itu, Weasel. Meskipun kau turut berperang sekalipun, kami juga tidak akan peduli. Karena apa? Karena bagi kami Kau hanyalah salah satu pembantu Potter, yang selalu mengusik Daniel. Ah~ jangan bilang kau menyukai kekasihku itu, karenanya kau selalu mengusiknya" Ucap Draco dengan seringai khasnya.

"Menyukai? Dalam mimpimu sialan! Lepaskan aku faggot brengsek! Kalian hentikan!"

Tawa riang terdengar kemudian. Draco menepuk tangannya sekali, tanda puas. Sekarang tubuh Ron telah dipenuhi oleh coretan yang pastinya takkan hilang seminggu kedepan. Bajunya juga sudah sangat berantakan dengan sobekan juga coretan di sana sini.

"Oh, Blaise kalian kejam sekali~" Draco berucap dengan nada kasihan yang dibuat – buat. "Kalian kan tau betapa 'kaya'nya Weasel, besok dia harus memakai jubah apa? Owh~ lihatlah terlalu banyak coretan~"

Tawa Theo meledak, "Stop it, Drake. Kau membuat kami mual!" ujarnya di sela – sela tawa.

"huh, sudahlah kita pergi. Nah, berdo'a saja Weasel, akan ada seseorang baik hati yang menolongmu. Bye~" Draco melambai ringan kemudian pergi diikuti Blaise dan Theo yang masih tertawa kecil.

"AWAS KALIAAAAAN!" teriakan Ron membahana di koridor yang – sayangnya – jarang dilewati orang tersebut. Nah, Ronald Weasley berdo'alah kau akan diturunkan, mungkin kau bisa menunggu sampai Flich datang, dan tentu saja jangan lupakan detensimu ya~

.

.

.

((one last chapter to the end))

.

.

.

.

.

RnR Pleaseeee~

Terimakasih banyak *deepbow

S  
ign,

Syiera Aquila

((etto~ kemaren banyakk yang nebak yang ngelindungin Harry adalah Sev atau Quirrel. Ini Syiie yang oneng ngediskripsiin ato gimana ya? _**Daniel kemudian tersentak kaget. Irisnya melebar saat menoleh ke samping dan mendapati sebuah jarum yang hampir tak terlihat menuju lehernya dengan kecepatan tinggi. "Nouarum" batinnya cepat sembari memejamkan matanya erat. Kali ini perasaan takut dan cemas mendominasi pikirannya. Dia takut jarum itu tidak berhenti di waktu yang tepat.**_ Naaaah~ Harry ngelindungin dirinya sendiri lhoooo tapi memakai ajaran yang diberikan Kyle. Maaf ya~ kayaknya Syiie musti belajar cara penjabaran yang benar agar ngga ambigu lagi artinya. Oh juga~ banyak yang bilang sifat mereka kebalik ya antara Slyth-Griff... hehe ini murni kesalahan Syiie. Maaf ya~ *deepbow* um.. apa sekarang masih 'terlalu berbeda'? Syiie harap ngga. Dan maaaaaaaaf~ ngga bisa bales Review readers semua, tapi Syiie baca kok! ^O^ Review readers kadang ngebuat Syiie ngakak sendiri. Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca dan meriview fanfic amburegeul iniiii. Keep RnR ya ^_~))

Thank you so much to :

Kim kk|| Jiji Park|| DraRry Shipper|| Angel Muaffi|| Yumi||

|| aXsisyeolliefujo|| Nam Namtae|| Drarry My love|| Guest||

Suzy|| deushiikyungie-hiatus|| SuzyOnyx|| .758|| Aliensparkdobi||

Soo|| Aiko Valley|| 306yuzu|| mitsuka sakurai|| .1||

Kristiani P|| runashine88|| askasufa|| yuu|| Nur765||

Kyu|| Gery O Donut|| Kim minki|| Jasmine DaisynoYuki|| Guest||

Nhacs3ss|| Whelly Delviana|| Vilan616|| Phantomlady13|| Aoi Hikaru Kenzo||

Eun810|| hyunnie02|| Akuma U|| uzumaki megami|| Deera Dragoneella||

Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii|| all siders ^^|| everyone^^


	13. Special Episode

_**SPECIAL EPISODE~~~**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **The Chosen One"**

 **A DRARRY FANFICTION**

 **By : Syiera Aquila**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **By : J.K Rowling**

 **Warn : Don't Like? Don't Read! No Bashing! No Plagiarism!**

 **SLASH, BOYSLOVE! Modified Canon! Twin!Harry, OOC!Charas, (s)**

 **SYIIE Presents~**

 **ENJOY IT ^_^**

.

.

.

 **~DANIEL/HARRY POV~**

Ujian telah tiga hari lalu. Sekarang semua orang terlihat sibuk berkemas. Ah tidak juga, ada beberapa siswa kelas Tujuh yang sibuk menikmati hari terakhir mereka di Hogwarts. Juga siswa – siswa lain yang sibuk membicarakan mengenai rencana liburan mereka. And here i am. Terjebak diantara 3 bocah labil yang sibuk berdiskusi mengenai rencana liburan nanti. Oke, tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan mereka semua labil di saat akupun juga bocah yang sama. Hehe piece ^_^v

"Haah aku tidak yakin bisa mendapatkan liburan yang damai tahun ini" Dray mengeluh pelan. Kepalanya ditumpukan di pahaku. Ah, aku belum bilang kalau sekarang kami sedang di tepi hutan terlarang ya? Jadi posisinya begini, Dray tiduran dan menggunakan pahaku sebagai bantalnya. Aku bersandar pada pohon dibelakangku dengan nyaman. Blaise dan Theo saling bersenderan di pohon didekat pohonku. Tche~ mereka itu benar – benar tidak terlihat seperti anak kecil jika dalam suasana seperti itu.

"sama~" Theo ikut mengeluh. Dia mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kau kenapa?" aku bertanya tertarik. Jarang – jarang dia sependapat dengan Dray.

"Dan~~" nah, sekarang dia merengek kecil. Untung saja dia tidak menerjangku seperti seseorang. Aku membicarakan Daddyku lho, hei bukan Potters tau! Aku membicarakan Daddy Kyle. Pria yang sangat mencintai almarhumah istri dan anaknya itu seringkali merengek dan langsung menerjangku setelahnya. Cukup Daddy saja yang begitu, jangan sampai Theo juga.

"Ada apa?" terimakasih Blaise, kau menyelamatkanku dari rasa was – was.

"Kudengar, Pihak Death Eaters akan mengadakan pertemuan. Dan itu dirumahku.." Theo kembali memajukan bibirnya.

"Lho bukankah mereka semua masih di Azkaban?" Dray bangkit dan menatap Theo penuh tanya. Well, kami juga.

Theo menggeleng cepat. "Aku mendapat surat dari ibuku kalau tahun ini beberapa Death Eaters yang tidak tertangkap akan melakukan pertemuan. Daaan bisa dipastikan aku akan terasingkan! Huuuh"

Aku mengerjap. Kenapa bisa tidak tertangkap? Bukankah orang itu sendiri yang melakukan proses penangkapan? Tapi kenapa masih ada yang lolos sih?

"Begini saja!" Blaise menjentikkan jarinya penuh semangat, otomatis membuatku tersentak kaget. Aku menatap Blaise yang menyeringai lebar. "Bagaimana kalau kita menginap di tempat Drake?"

Kulihat Dray langsung melotot tak setuju. "Kalian bercanda? Sudah tau kalau liburan ini tugasku akan semakin bertambah. Tidak boleh!" tolaknya dengan tegas. Aku menahan senyum geli. Jarang – jarang dia berekspresi seperti itu saat bersama kami.

"Oh~ ayolah Drake~ kalau bukan Malfoy Manor kemana lagi kami akan mengungsi? Kau tau sendiri kan kalau Nott terlibat, itu artinya Zabini juga akan ikut campur. Pweaseee~" oh lihatlah seorang Zabini mengeluarkan rayuan maut dengan tatapan memelas yang sama sekali tak cocok untuknya. Kalau Theo sih masih bisa dipertimbangkan. Zabini? Hell no! Aku tak bisa menahan tawaku yang pecah.

"Astaga Blaise kau harus bercermin! Hahaha wajahmu lucu hahaha!" dengan tidak berperasaannya aku tertawa riang. Huh, aku balas dendam. Selama ini mereka sering sekali menertawakanku. Apa salahnya untuk balas menertawakan mereka? Especially that brown Zabini!

Dray kemudian menatapku tajam. Gulp!

o... o ... ini tidak baik. Aku harus segera pergi sebelum terlibat lebih jauh – "Ah!"

"Mau kemana Jefferson?" Dray menarik tanganku sehingga tubuhku langsung menindih tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan Dray! Aku melupakan sesuatu di asrama" Aku meronta memakai alasan paling rasional yang terpikirkan oleh otakku.

"Jangan mencoba kabur kau!" Dray bergumam rendah di telingaku.

"Dray~" Aku merengek kecil. Hembusan nafasnya membuatku merinding geli.

"Kenapa hum?" Sialllll! Dia malah semakin bersemangat menggodaku!

"Hei jangan bermesraan disini! Kita semua sedang mencari solusi masalah kami tauuu!"

Thank you so much Zabini. I love you! Aku bersorak dalam hati merasakan pelukan Dray melonggar. Aku segera bangkit dan mengambil posisi duduk jauh dari Dray. Tepatnya aku duduk di samping Theo.

"Hn" Dray bergumam singkat. Tck~ gumamannya mengingatkanku pada seseorang berambut pantat ayam dari fandom sebelah. Oke aku tak tau bicara apa, fokus Harry!

"jadiii... sebenarnya apa idemu Dray, tak mungkin kau menatapku seperti itu kalau bukan merencanakan sesuatu yang bisa mengancam keselamatan hidupku kan?"

"Astaga 'Niel~ aku tersinggung. Tega sekali kau berpikiran seburuk itu terhadapku!" balas Dray dengan nada datar. Wajahnya tersenyum geli. Aku hanya mendecih tak suka. Apalagi saat melihat seringai menyebalkannya kembali muncul. Ugh~ aku tak pernah menyukai seringai jelek itu! "Bukankah kalian memikirkan tempat untuk mengungsi?" sambungnya dengan nada penuh sindiran.

"Hei kami bukan korban gempa tau!" Theo protes tak terima.

"Terserah" Dray melambaikan tangan tak peduli. "kalian bisa menginap di villa mewah Jefferson. Bukankah Jefferson adalah bangsawan terkaya di Virginia?"

"Kau bercanda! Bagaimana cara mereka untuk sampai di sana coba? Dan hei, kau tak bisa memutuskan seenaknya Dray!"

"Jadi... kamu tidak suka ya Dan kami merepotkanmu..." uh oh, please Theo jangan pasang wajah tersiksa seperti itu. Kau membuatku terlihat sangat buruk.

"Bukan begitu Theodore..." Duh aku jadi bingung kan mau bagaimana?

"Lalu kenapa? Apa kamu tak kasihan pada kami ini?"

"Okey begini saja, aku akan menghubungi Daddy untuk memberitahukan ide ini. Tapi aku tidak yakin kalian bisa dengan mudah untuk sampai di sana. Maksudku, Virginia itu bukan tempat yang bisa ditempuh dengan cara yang mudah lho" Aku mencoba menjelaskan keresahanku. Pasalnya, apa mereka sanggup untuk berapparate? Alasan Ministry menetapkan batas umur Apparate itu 17 tahun bukan tanpa alasan!

"Itu bisa diatur! Kami pasti bisa kok!" lha ini lagi! Kenapa Blaise jadi sangat bersemangat begini? Aku memicingkan mataku padanya.

"Katakan dengan jujur, kalian sudah merencanakan ini tanpa pengetahuanku kan?" ujarku curiga. Mereka hanya menyengir konyol membuatku mengerti kalau kecurigaanku benar. Huh, dasar!

"Eh, 'Niel... aku masih penasaran alasan kau melarang kita semua untuk mencari tau masalah ruangan di forbidden area itu..." ups! Dray! Kenapa kau tidak melupakannya saja sih? Aku tidak tau harus menjelaskannya bagaimana.

"Itu benar. Bukankah kau bilang kalau " _Bukan hak kita untuk ikut campur, Dray. Yang dia nanti bukan kita"_ apa maksudnya?" Blaise aku tak jadi mencintaimu! Kenapa kau malah memojokkanku sih? Aku menarik nafas. Sepertinya memang sudah saatnya mereka tau alasanku.

"Jadi begini... "Aku memulai. 3 bocah di hadapanku ini langsung mendekat memasang ekspresi penasaran. Aku kembali menarik nafas. "Ingat dengan peristiwa yang diceritakan Potter?"

"Peristiwa mengenai Quirrel yang ternyata You Know Who dan Batu Bertuah?"

Aku mengangguk atas pertanyaan Theo. "Aku mendengar Hagrid membicarakan sesuatu di Forbidden Area yang dijaga Fluffy adalah milik Kepala Sekolah kepada Golden Trio" aku menunggu respon mereka.

"Fluffy?"

"Yeap. Cerberus itu..."

"Wow nama yang sempurna~" Dray berdecak sarkasme. Ish bocah ini kenapa tak bisa tidak menyelipkan satu kata sarkastik di setiap katanya huh?

"Dan kebetulan aku juga mendengar Quirrel menyebut Batu Bertuah, Potter dan Flamell" sambungku. "karena itu aku mengerti bukan hak kita untuk ikut campur urusan mereka. Aku tak mau membuat hidupku tak tenang karena masalah yang tak seharusnya"

"Flamell? Maksudmu Nicholas Flamell?" Theo bertanya antusias.

"Wow calm dude, ada apa denganmu huh?" Dray menatap Theo dengan pandangan iritasi. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan.

"konon yah katanya, Flamell itu adalah satu – satunya orang yang berhasil menemukan cara hidup abadi. Namun meninggal karena bersiteru dengan... Grindelwart dan Dumbledore" Theo berbisik di kata terakhir.

"Meninggal?" sekarang aku tertarik dengan topik baru ini.

"Benar. Aku tau dari ibuku kalau mereka bertiga itu pernah terlibat perang 20 tahun sebelum eranya You Know Who. Dan Grindelwart adalah Dark Lord masa itu. Aku tidak yakin dengan perseteruan apa, tapi kabarnya kematian Flamell terjadi karena kesengajaan. Entah itu dari Death Eaters atau Light!"

"Tunggu dulu! Apa maksudnya dengan pihak Light? Kita semua tau kalau Kepala Sekolah yang mengalahkan Grindelwart. Kenapa Pihak Light ikut dicurigai?" Blaise bertanya heran.

Theo menghembuskan nafas dramatis. Dia menatap kami dengan wajah serius. "Aku..."

Deg deg deg deg

Aku mendengar degup jantung penush penasaran disini...

"Aku juga tidak tau" lanjut Theo cuek. Dia kembali ke posisinya. Mengacuhkan Dray dan Blaise yang membatu. Aku tertawa kecil melihat tak lama kemudian Blaise yang menggelitiki Theo dengan brutal.

"Berani – beraninya kau mempermainkan kamiii" Dray ikut serta kemudian. Aku memegang perutku yang terasa sakit karena tawa.

"Sudah cukup! Kalian ini childish sekali!" ucapku setelah bisa mengendalikan diriku. Mereka menurut dan kembali keposisi masing – masing dengan Theo yang cemberut. Tck~ salahnya sendiri berbuat seperti itu.

"Hei Jefferson~" teriakan kompak itu membuatku tersentak kaget dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Astaga kalian ini! Sehari saja tidak menggangguku apa tidak bisa?" Aku berucap ketus. Ya kalian menebak dengan tepat. George dan Fred. Mereka ini tidak pernah absen datang dan melemparkan lelucon tak lucu mereka padaku.

"Eits~ jangan begitu Dan~. Ah kami baru saja belajar Bahasa Korea. Apa kalian ingin mendengarnya?"

"Tidak. Pergi sana jauh – jauh!" Dray menjawab ketus. Well, mereka berdua dekat dengan kami berempat kok.

"Oh ayolah ini akan sangat menarik..."

"... Karena apa?"

"... Karena kami menemukan..."

"... kata yang cocok.."

"–untuk kalian semua~" tck~ mereka berdua ini memang...

"Oke, katakan!" Aku memutuskan angkat suara sebelum Dray melemparkan kutukannya.

"Ppabo Theo"

"Nappeun Blaise"

"Jabjong Draco"

"Buli Daniel~"

Teriakan mereka membuatku melotot. Apa? Mereka ini benar – benar minta di hajar ternyata. Aku menyeringai kecil pada mereka yang tiba – tiba terdiam.

"Hoo~ jadi begitu~ kalian punya gelar yang sangat menarik untuk kami eum~" Aku menyeringai lebar sambil memainkan tongkatku. "Kka~ ayo lagi~ aku ingin mendengarnya lebih banyak lagi~" ucapku sambil bangkit mendekati mereka.

"Err... George ayo..."

"... KABUR~~~"

Eits! Jangan harap kalian bisa melarikan diri dengna mudah! Aku melemparkan mantera dengan cepat dan tepat mengenai mereka. "Suka dengan hadiah kalian Ppabo ppalgan ssangie~ (red twin idiot)?"

"Huwaa maafkan kami Jefferson~" mereka berteriak keras. Huh rasakan! Nikmatilah warna merah dan tato ppabo itu di seluruh tubuh kalian! Seenaknya saja membuat masalah denganku! Jangan harap bisa kumaafkan dengan mudah!

Oke, kalian penasaran artinya? Baiklah akan kutranslete dengan bahasa kalian! Idiot Theo, Naughty Blaise dan Bastard Draco. Well, mungkin itu masih normal karena sesekali ketiga bocah itu memang begitu keadaannya. Tapi enak saja mereka menyebutku centil. Hei aku ini bukan perempuan! Dan lagipula, aku tak pernah bersikap centil pada siapapun. Dasar menyebalkan! Mereka berdua memang sangat menyebalkaaan!

"Sudah berhenti mempoutkan bibirmu begitu! Kau tak lihat semua kakak kelas memandangmu Jefferson?" ucapan dingin Dray menyadarkanku. Aku berkedip. Dia bilang apa tadi?

"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu semarah itu. Memangnya apa arti ucapan mereka tadi?" Blaise bertanya menenangkanku. Huh, kau tak tau saja artinya Blaise. Andai kau tau, aku yakin kau akan bersikap lebih kejam.

"jangan dipikirkan!" aku berjalan menuju aula. Sudah jam makan siang, dan cacing – cacing diperutku sudah berdemo meminta asupan. Aku bercanda okey? Aku tidak cacingan kok! Tapi ada bagusnya aku pergi ke aula sekarang. Sebelum aku pingsan disini. Oke itu berlebihan.

.

"Jefferson..." panggilan nada datar itu membuatku menghembuskan nafas lelah.

Kemaren Weasel, sekarang 'dia' tck~ "Apa?" ucapku tak kalah datar.

"Ada dendam apa kau padaku, sehingga kau memperlakukan Ron dengan kejamnya seperti itu?" ucapnya tanpa tedeng aling – aling. Maaf aku meneyensor namanya. Karena kalian tau pasti siapa dia.

"Kejam? Apa maksudmu.. The – Girl – Who – Alive?" sarkastik memang. Tapi aku masih kecewa sama dia.

"kau memperlakukannya dengan begitu jahat! Tidak cukup kau menggantungnya di langit – langit seharian, kau juga mencoreti tubuhnya. Apa itu tidak kejam hah?"

Mencoret? Ah, pasti ini kerjaan Draco dan yang lainnya. Mereka itu benar – benar... Aku tersenyum tipis dan menatap kakakku ini dengan pandangan datar. "Menurutmu begitu? Aku kejam karena memberikan pelajaran pada orang yang selalu menghinaku dengan sihir kecil? Mana yang lebih kejam dengan seseorang yang mencoba membunuhku tanpa ku tau apa salahku, heum?"

Dia sedikit tersentak, tapi langsung menatapku tajam. Huh, kemampuanmu dalam memanipulasi ekspresimu itu tidak akan bisa menipuku... Kakak. "Apa maksud ucapanmu itu? Kejadian yang menimpamu, jelas tak ada hubungannya dengan Ron!"

"Tidak dengan Ron, tapi denganmu, itu yang ingin kau katakan?" Aku tersenyum sinis.

"Jangan menuduhku Faggot! Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun!"

"Ow~ mana seorang gadis yang mengaku kakakku itu? Karena yang kulihat sekarang adalah... seorang gadis yang merasa cemburu padaku karena dekat dengan seseorang yang disukainya, dan melabrakku dengan nekatnya. Griffindor sekali~"

"KAU!" dia menodongkan tongkatnya di depan dadaku dengan wajah penuh amarah.

"Emosional dan tanpa pikir panjang. Apa itu ciri khas seorang Griffindor juga?"

"Stupefy!" ucapnya dengan desisan.

Aku langsung mengeluarkan tongkat dan membentengi diriku. Aku tak mau ambil resiko untuk memakai Magiclia sekarang.

Dia menggeram marah dan kembali mengayunkan tongkatnya.

"Expelliarmus!"

Itu bukan salah satu dari kami. Melainkan... Professor Mc. Gonagall.

"15 point dari Griffindor dan Slytherin karena memakai tongkat di koridor!" ujarnya tegas.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku dan sedikit membungkuk pada Kepala Asrama Griffindor itu. "Takkan terulang lagi Profesor"

"Saya harap begitu Mr. Jefferson. Atau kalian akan berakhir dengan detensi dari saya." Ucapnya berwibawa. Lalu menyerahkan tongkatku kembali. Aku kembali menghormat lalu pergi. Sayup – sayup aku bisa mendengar kalau Proefsor Transfigurasi itu menasehati 'dia' dengan lembutnya. Haah~ itu wajar kan?

Aku mendongak dan mendapati kalau aku telah berada di Menara Astronomi. Menatap langit senja merupakan salah satu kesenanganku selama di sini. Silau kejinggaan itu terlihat begitu indah dan hangat. Memelukku dalam dekapan seorang ibu... Ibu ya? Apa aku masih boleh memanggilnya Ibu?

Dan ngomong – ngomong.. apa kalian tidak heran kenapa kami terlihat begitu dewasa? Kalian dengar ucapanku barusan? Itu sangat – sangat ... out of age~ Hahaha lupakan! Oke serius sekarang... kalian tau kan seperti apa kehidupan kami? Aku dengan kehidupan mafia keluargaku, dan mereka dengan kehidupan Keluarga Death Eaters meraka. Kami dipaksa untuk dewasa sebelum waktunya. Karena kalau kami tetap bertindak kekanakan, kalian tau akibatnya bagi nyawa kami. Dan... mengenai Griffindorks ups Griffindor maksudku... aku tak peduli dan kuharap itu takkan berpengaruh dalam masalah kami.

.

Aku menguap kecil. Astagaaaa baru jam 3 dini hari dan aku sudah terbangun begini. Ugh i hate that dream! Apa? jangan menyanyakan mimpi apa aku, kalian tak perlu mengetahuinya. Takutnya nanti saat kalian tau apa mimpiku kalian akan di rawat di rumah sakit karena kekurangan darah.

Aha~ aku bisa membaca pikiran kalian sekarang~. Tck~ aku masih kecil tau, jangan sampai kalian berharap yang iya iya lho~ ^_~. Lagipula ini bukan tentang Mateku okey? Ini tentang Potters yang kalian tahulah~. Oke kembali fokus!

Aku segera bangkit dan mandi. Untung saja airnya tidak terlalu dingin. Memakai seragam, aku berjalan keluar. Saat ini asrama sedang sepi. Maklum saja, ini masih terlalu awal untuk bangun. Dan aku beruntung bisa bangun jam segini. Jarang – jarang aku merasakan kedamaian seperti ini di Hogwarts. Aku berjalan lurus menuju hutan larangan. Entah karena apa tapi aku punya firasat akan terjadi sesuatu di sini.

Srak srak!

Aku segera bersembunyi di balik pohon ketika mendengar suara itu. Siapa itu? Kenapa dia menuju hutan terlarang? Penasaran, aku mengendap tanpa suara dan mengikuti siluet pria itu. Ups! Aku segera bersembunyi dan menahan nafasku. Please jangan sampai ketahuan! Aku berdo'a dalam hati sembari menatap sekelilingku. Fuah! Akhirnya orang itu perg – kemana dia? Kenapa aku tak melihat jejaknya sama sekali? Aku menatap sekeliling dan nihil! Heeeh? Kenapa dia bisa menghilang begitu saja? Dia kan bukan hantu? Lalu kenapa...

"Mr. Jefferson..."

Deg!

Omona! Jantungku berhenti berdetak!

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian Mr. Jefferson?"

Daddy~ tolong aku~ aku akan dimakan hidup – hidup oleh monster ini~

"Dan kenapa kau menahan nafasmu begitu? Kau ingin mati?"

"Huh? Uhuk uhuk!" Aku langsung terbatuk karena tersedak salivaku sendiri. Aku menggaruk pipi gugup. "Go... Good morning Profesor..." Aku mencoba tersenyum.

"Kau beruntung sekarang kau tidak sedang dalam proses belajar.." Ucap Uncle Sev dingin. Otomatis membuatku mempoutkan bibirku. "Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini Harry?"

"Ah aku tadi terbangun karena mimpi aneh. Kemudian kakiku mem..." tunggu dulu! Apa Uncle Sev baru saja memanggilku Harry? Harry? HEEEEE SERIUS? Aku mendongak dan menatap Uncle Sev yang memasang wajah datarnya.

Gulp! Aku bisa mendengar langkah kaki dewa kematian sekarang!

"Jadi... apa yang kau lakukan dini hari ini... Harry James Potter?"

Tuh kan tuh kan! Sekarang sudah ada dua dewa kematian yang berdiri di hadapanku. "Hehehe" aku menyengir kaku.

Bletak! "Aduuuh, Dray sakiit!" Aku merengek. Kepalaku rasanya panas sekali. Pasti ada asap yang keluar di sana. Duuuh tega sekali...

"Sakit huh? Sakit? Lebih sakit mana dari kami hah? Kau tidak tau betapa kami sangat mencemaskanmu? Kau tidak tau betapa hati kami sakit karena kau menghilang tanpa pamit hah? Sekarang siapa yang sakit?" Dray berteriak keras menumpahkan emosinya.

Aku langsung menunduk, merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku, Dray, Uncle Sev..." gumamku pelan.

Puk! Kurasakan sebuah tepukan lembut di kepalaku. Aku mendongak dengan wajah basah karena air mata dan mendapati Uncle Sev tersenyum samar padaku. "Sekarang ceritakanlah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kali ini tidak ada kebohongan lagi, Harry" ucapnya datar. Namun aku bisa mendegar kelembutan dari nada suaranya. Aku tersenyum lalu mengambil posisi duduk.

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan kalian... aku ingin bertanya lebih dulu"

"hn" iih Dray aku kan sudah minta maaf kenapa kau masih dingin begitu sih?

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak di ruangan Severus. Kami mengetahui kalau Daniel dan Harry adalah orang yang sama"

"Bagaimana caranya?" Aku memiringkan kepalaku? Orang tua kandungku saja tidak tau, tapi kenapa mereka bisa? Oh well, Kakakku sempat mengenaliku sih, sebentar. Tapi sekarang kalian tau sendiri bagaimana sikapnya padaku.

"Karena kau mateku dasar bodoh!" Dray berucap ketus tanpa memandangku. Aku kembali mempoutkan birirku.

"Aku minta maaf..."

"Ceritakan!"

"ya aku melarikan diri. Aku... menemukan Tapestry Potter dan mendapati kalau namaku telah di coret dari sana. Aku... memutuskan pergi. Toh, tak ada gunanya juga aku berada di sana kan? Dan aku... memasuki sebuah cahaya di hutan belakang rumah. Aku berjalan~ dan pingsan. Saat terbangun, aku berada di keluarga Jefferson" Aku menjelaskan dengan singkat. Uncle Sev dan Dray menatapku dalam diam. Mereka terlihat berpikir keras. "Err... Uncle Sev? Dray?" aku memanggil mereka dengan ragu.

Hug!

Aku tersentak kaget saat Dray tiba – tiba saja memelukku erat. Sementara Uncle Sev mengacak – acak rambutku. Kurasakan basah di pundakku, Dray... menangis?

"Syukurlah kau mempunyai keluarga yang lebih baik sekarang..." Ucap Uncle Sev lembut. Aku sontak tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi kau tetap harus dihukum karena telah menghilang selama... 2 tahun tanpa kabar!" ucap Dray melepaskan pelukannya. Aku hanya mengangguk. Kemudian aku mengingat sesuatu.

"Err... Uncle Sev?" Aku memanggil satu – satunya pria dewasa di antara kami itu. Uncle Sev menatapku heran. "Itu... apa benar kalau... Voldemort adalah Godfatherku?" Aku mengerjap saat melihat Uncle Sev tersentak kaget. Jadi... benar kan? Sorting Hat itu... mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya...

"Darimana kau mengetahuinya?" Mereka berdua menatapku dengan penuh selidik, seakan – akan aku ini tersangka pembunuhan saja. Uhp! -,-

"Sorting Hat. Alasan kenapa topi kumal jelek itu begitu lama bertengger di kepalaku adalah dia mengatakan seperti ini... ehem" Aku berdehem pelan, mencoba mengingat – ingat ucapan err... nyanyian topi itu. _"Kau terlahir kembar. Kau terlahir menanggung masalah. Kau terlahir dalam suka namun hidup dalam duka. Kau ditakdirkan untuk terlupakan. Tapi kau berbeda. Kau dipilih oleh kegelapan tapi kau merupakan cahaya. Kau dimusuhi oleh cahaya yang bisa memerangkapmu dalam kegelapan. Kau berbeda. Takdirmu telah ditulis, namun dengan santai kau mengubahnya. Kematianmu terelakkkan membuatmu menjadi anak sang kegelapan. Hidupmu penuh masalah yang selalu bisa menemukanmu. Jalanmu penuh rintangan namun kau membuatnya menjadi ringan. Kau telah terpilih dan kau akan mengemban tugasmu sebagai sang terpilih. Kau bebas memilih jalanmu. You Are The Chosen One... Harry James Potter"_ aku menghembuskan nafas lega. "Begitu~" aku menutup kalimatku sambil menatap Uncle Sev dan Dray yang tiba – tiba terdiam.

"Uncle Sev?"

"Itu benar Harry. Aku tak sepenuhnya mengerti maksud Sorting Hat. Tapi aku paham kau adalah anak yang luar biasa nantinya. Waktu penyerangan itu, Dark Lord berniat membunuh kalian sebenarnya. Namun ibumu melindungi kakakmu yang kala itu begitu dekat dengan Dark Lord. Kutukan itu mental dan menyerang Dark Lord sendiri hingga dia menghilang, meninggalkan bekas luka berbentuk sambaran petir di kening Kakakmu. Juga setetes darah yang menghiasi keningmu. Saat itu mereka berencana mengadakan Upacara Pembaptisan pada kalian, tapi Dark Lord lebih dulu menyerang dan tanpa sengaja, dia mengikat darahnya denganmu. Darah yang menghiasi keningmu menyebar dan melindungi tubuhmu, dan juga... sedikit mengurangi hawa keberadaanmu. Kau mempunyai hawa yang tipis, hingga terkadang diacuhkan oleh orang – orang idiot itu. Tapi Uncle bersyukur, kami bisa mengenalmu. Kami bisa merasakan auramu. Dan~ tak disangka kau merupakan Mate dari seorang Malfoy" jelas Uncle Sev panjang kali lebar sama dengan tinggi. Eh? Lupakan!

"Begitu~" Aku mengangguk paham. Kemudian memikirkan sesuatu. Hm... mungkinkah ya?

"Ada apa?"

"Uncle... kenapa aku bisa menjadi Matenya Dray?"

"Huh? Kau terlihat tak ikhlas jadi Mateku" Dray menyeletuk sarkastisk. Ugh ini bocah menyebalkan sekali!

"Jangan salah paham Mr. Malfoy. Aku hanya ingin tau. Apa itu salah?" Aku merengut kecil. Menuai tawa dari Uncle Sev. Hmh, aku sangat merindukan tawa kecil itu. Sudah lamaaaa sekali Uncle Sev tidak berbicara panjang lebar dan bergurau dengan kami.

"Uncle juga tidak tau. Mungkin karena kau mempunyai sesuatu yang menarik bagi 'darah' seorang Draco Malfoy?"

"Darah?" Aku memiringkan kepalaku heran.

"Ya. Malfoy masih merupakan keturunan Lord Dracula. Mereka terlebih Pure Blood membutuhkan mate sebagai pasangan mereka. Bukan sebagai 'donor darah' tapi sebagai pelengkap jiwa mereka yang hanya setengah. Dan kau ternyata di pilih oleh Draco" jelas Uncle Sev dengan senyuman samar.

Aku membulatkan bibirku dan mengangguk paham. Begitu ya. Tapi bukankah harusnya menjadi Mate seorang keturunan Creatures, otomatis kau juga merupakan keturunan salah satu Creatures. Lalu apa aku juga ya?

"Sekarang apalagi?" Dray menepuk keningku pelan.

"Awh sakit Dray!" Aku merengek kecil.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Kapan kita kembali ke asrama? Bukankah hari ini kita semua mau pulang? Kau juga harus pamitan sama Father dan Mother kan?" Ah, Father – Mother itu panggilan untuk orangtuanya Dray lho. Mereka melarangku memanggil mereka dengan sebutan Uncle – Aunty soalnya.

"Ah benar juga. Sebaiknya kita segera kembali"

Kami segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju asrama. Sekarang sudah hampir pagi. Sepertinya hampir pukul 6 deh. Matahari mengintip malu – malu dari balik pepohonan. Ah aku jadi ingat saat pertama kali menatap hutan ini. Saat itu aku berpikir apakah aku akan bertemu dengan ayah baptisku disini? Tapi ternyata tidak. Aku justru ketahuan oleh orang – orang yang sangat kusayangi ini. Aku tidak menyesal mereka mengetahuinya. Tapi...

"Uncle Sev, Dray, biarkan seperti ini dulu ya? Jangan sampai mereka mengetahui tentang aku yang ..." Ucapku menyuarakan keresahanku.

"Kami mengerti" ucap mereka dengan senyuman tulus.

Hah~ untunglah. Maaf ya Potters, aku tak bisa bersikap seolah – olah aku ini tetap putera kalian disaat kalian malah tidak mengharapkanku.

.

YEAYYYY aku telah sampai di King Cross Stations! Eh, mana Uncle Frede dan Daddy ya? Mereka tak kelihatan dimanapun. Ugh pasti terlambat lagi. Mereka itu selalu saja terlambat!

"Dan~"

Nah itu mereka! Aku menoleh ke sumber suara dan melotot saat melihat Daddy membawa rombongan. Ish tak tahukah mereka kalau mereka terlalu mencolok? Dasar! Aku pasti akan menjadi bahan pembicaraan Griffindorks lagi. Tche~ hmh tapi aku senang. Ternyata mereka semua..

"Dan bogoshipo~"

"Ugh, aku juga kangen kok, Hyungdeul Noonadeul~, Nii – san..." ujarku dengan senyum lebar.

"Hoo~ jadi kau tidak merindukan ayahmu ini hum?" suara datar Daddy membuatku tertawa kecil.

"Aku juga kangen Daddy~" Aku membentangkan tangan yang langsung disambut Daddy. Dia memelukku lalu mengangkatku ke udara. Aku tertawa riang. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak diperlakukan Daddy seperti ini. Aku segera menelusupkan wajahku ke perpotongan leher Daddy. Menghirup aromanya yang selalu membuatku terlindungi.

"Ya sekarang kau melupakanku~" satu suara cemburu membuatku lekas melepaskan diri dari pelukan Daddy dan berlari ke pelukan orang yang sedang cemburu tersebut. Aku tertawa kecil.

"jangan cemburu Uncle Frede~ aku tidak melupakanmu kok" ucapku.

Uncle Frede mengacak – acak rambutku dengan sayang. Ah~ betapa aku sangat merindukan mereka~

"Ehem!" deheman singkat itu membuatku sadar bahwa masih ada orang – orang yang memerlukan perhatianku. Hehe~

Aku melompat turun dari pelukan Uncle Frede. "Nah, Uncle... Daddy... dan semuanya, kuperkenalkan pada sahabat karibku, Theodore Nott dan Blaise Zabini juga Mateku, Draco Malfoy~" ucapku riang. Mereka semua sudah tau kok kalau aku dan Draco memang punya hubungan Mate. Karena itu Blaise dan Theo semakin sering menggodaku.

"Jadi Blaise dan Theo ini yang akan menginap selama liburan, Dan?"

Aku mengangguk atas pertanyaan Daddy. "Draco juga akan menginap, tapi di minggu terakhir dad" ucapku menjelaskan.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita segera pulang..."

Kami semua menjauh dari Stasiun. Tiba di tepi hutan, yang takkan bisa dilihat orang – orang, kakakku semuanya langsung menghilang. Daddy menatap kami dengan pandangan lembut yang sangat kurindukan.

"Kalian siap untuk apparate?"

"Eh? Tapi kami belum cukup umur untuk itu..."

"Lalu kalian mau bagaimana? Bukankah sudah kubilang heum?"

"Argh~ baiklah – baiklah kami siap" Theo berucap frustasi.

Tertawa kecil, Daddy mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut Theo. Uncle juga mengulurkan tangan pada Blaise. Lalu sekejap mereka menghilang. Aku menyusul tak berapa lama kemudian. Oke, tolong jangan bingung kenapa aku bisa berapparate... karena apa? Karena meskipun aku memang terlihat berapparate, tapi aku memakai Magiclia yang berfungsi sebagai transportasi. Jadiiii aku sama sekali tak memakai 'sihir' disini. Aah~ betapa aku sangat merindukan rumah ini~ welcome home~.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

((of book one, banyak yang tidak sama? Selepas ini akan semakin banyak yang tidak sama. Ingat... cerita Syiie hanya mengambil latar belakang Hogwarts dan dunia sihir, juga memakai tokoh – tokoh fandom HarPot. Nantinya, akan ada beberapa hal yang harusnya ada di buku pertama akan Syiie jadiin di tahun kedua, atau bahkan Syiie hilangkan sama sekali. Jadiiiiiii tetap ikuti cerita Syiie ya, dan jangan kecewa, ooookeeey? \\(^o^)/ terimakasih banyaaaaaaakkkkk. Ah, mungkin akan butuh waktu lama untuk ini update lagi, maaf ya~ ^.~))

.

.

.

.

.

Terimakasih banyak *deepbow

S  
ign,

Syiera Aquila

Thank you to :

 **Jeshicchi** (ya ngga papa~, terimakasih~~~) **, DraRry Shipper** (iya masih banyak typo nih~, oh itu karena dipanggil Dumbledore~. Sifat mereka akan terus Syiie usahain ya~. Hehe~) **, Aliensparkdobi** (Daniel tau kok, kan mereka mate~. Pengennya 1 chapter lagi?) **, Mittaris1** (haha sabar sabar~. Err... kita liat permintaan pembaca okey? Hihi) **, Retvianputri12** (Eum~ bgaiamana ya~ iya terimakasih ya~) **, Putri;estarilibra164** (oke, iya salam kenal juga :D), **No name** (hai' arigatou~),(err... diusahain ya~) **, Angel Muaffi** (eum~), **Soo** (hehe~), **Misaki Younna** (iyaa maaf masih ada typo(s), err... ngga tau juga apa Ron sebenarnya suka 'Rry, atau 'Rietta, hihi liat aja ya. Faggot itu semacam bahasa slang asal inggris kalo ngga salah.. haha silahkan di tampar~ *nyodorin 'Rietta**Plak*), **.1** (padahal kemaren di draft Syiie ada namanya lho, serius! Ngga tau kenapa malah kepotong dan tinggal .1-nya doang... maaf ya *bow*..hehe oke~), **Drarry My love** (maaf ngga bisa cepet cepet~), **Jiji Park** (hehe... *garuk tengkuk*), **.758** (haha itu bener kok~), **askasufa** (terimakasiiiih), **SkyKin9** (eh? Kenapa harus buka pakaian saat melihat tanda di leher?), **mayu hattory** (makasih~), **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii** (eum... mari kita liat nanti~), **Phantomlady13** (haha ngga ngaruh sayang~, tapi ada kok, tenang saja~), **Nhac3ss** (okey~), uzumaki megami (apa boleh buat kan? Hihi...), **kim kk** (ah, itu kan Ron manggil Dumbledore, Dumbledore manggil Potters melalui... apa ya? Ah, Patronus! Iyaaa paham kok~ thank you~), **Aiko Vallery** (thanks ^_^), **Vilan616** (yaaah kok ketebak sih~ ngga jadi ah mau buat kayak gitu -,- eh tapi... liat aja ya ^_^), **Nur765** (hehe~), **aXsisyeolliefujo** (hee~ padahal udah panjang lho... 4k+), **hyunnie02** (ini udah panjang kan?), **Guest** (oke, makasih~), **kyu** (err...), (benarkah? Makasih banyak ^O^), **Aoi Hikaru Kenzou** (makasih~), **Eun810** (hihi ketipu~), **Nam Nam Tae** (Muka Voldy udah dikasih tau ama Dumbledore, secara dia dan Potters udah nyiapin Harry dari awal buat perang itu..., haha it's oke, always like it, please? I need that ^_^), **suzy** (emang Suzy mau END?), **Nha** (yes i know it's really bad), **anonym** (iya Syiie paham kok, ini sangatlah jelek), **ShuuYuuki** (kapan ya? Semua ada waktunya say), **Siders** , **All**

PS. Maaf kalo namanya masih belum kesebut, tell me 'key? ^.~


	14. Chapter 14

" **The Chosen One"**

 **A DRARRY FANFICTION**

 **By : Syiera Aquila**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **By : J.K Rowling**

 **Warn : Don't Like? Don't Read! No Bashing! No Plagiarism!**

 **SLASH, BOYSLOVE! Modified Canon! Twin!Harry, OOC!Charas, (s)**

 **SYIIE Presents~**

 **ENJOY IT ^_^**

.

.

.

First September, King Cross Station

"Jadi... Kalian paham tugas kalian kan?" Frederick menatap tajam 2 bocah sahabat Daniel. Mereka bertiga sedikit menjauh dari rombongan Daniel yang masih terlihat sibuk membahas entah apa itu. Theo dan Blaise menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"Iyaaaa kami paham uncle~" ucap mereka kompak dengan nada yang begitu manis.

"bagus!" Frede tersenyum lebar. "Sekarang kalian boleh kembali" ucapnya dengan wajah tak berdosa. Membuat Blaise dan Theo lagi – lagi memutar bola mata mereka.

Kedua bocah itupun kembali ke arah Daniel sebelum kemudian mereka mendapati Draco telah bergabung. "Drake~" sapa Theo dengan ceria – amat ceria – sembari berlari kecil menghampiri Tuan Muda Malfoy itu.

"Oh, hai semuanya..." salam sang Malfoy Junior dengan singkat sebelum kemudian kembali asyik bercengkrama dengan Daniel.

Theo menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "kau ini, padahal kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, tapi kau hanya bercengkarama dengan matemu, dasar Malfoy menyebalkan"

"Hn. Sorry saja kalau begitu..." ucap Draco acuh.

Daniel tertawa kecil. Kemudian menatap ayahnya yang masih setia memasang tatapan tajam nan mematikan khas Viceroy pada Matenya. "Oh Daddy, come on~ Kita sudah membahasnya semalam~" Daniel merengek manja, menyadari arti tatapan sang ayah pada pasangan hidupnya itu.

Kyle mendengus lalu membuang muka, menolak menatap mata sang anak, yang bisa dipastikan sedang memasang mata yang berkaca – kaca. "Tetap saja Daddy tak rela, Dan. Kamu itu hanya milik Daddy! Bukannya Malfoy sombong ini!" Kyle berujar frustasi sembari menunjuk – nunjuk wajah Draco dengan telunjuknya.

"hm, Sorry saja kalau kami sombong" Satu suara bass terdengar menyahut dari belakang mereka. Daniel terlebih dahulu berbalik untuk mendapati Malfoys senior tengah berdiri di sana dengan wajah datar mereka.

"Aunt Cissy~ Uncle Lucy~" Daniel segera berlari ke arah dua orang yang baru datang itu dan memeluk mereka.

"Dan~ harus berapa kali Uncle bilang, jangan panggil Uncle dengan nama feminim itu~" Lucius berujar datar, meskipun sebenarnya saat ini dia sangat ingin berteriak frustasi.

"kenapa? Nama itu manis, bukankah aku biasanya memanggil Uncle juga begitu?" Daniel berkedip polos. Lucius hampir saja mengerang kalau tidak mendengarkan suara tawa salah satu sahabat baiknya semasa sekolah.

"Jangan tertawa Re... Frederick!" Lucius berujar dingin, hampir saja dia keceplosan memanggil nama asli pria manis itu. Beruntung tak ada orang yang menatap mereka penuh curiga. Oh, tolong black list nama seorang Potion Master itu. Karena saat ini dia sedang menatap Frede dengan wajah penuh selidik.

"Tche, kasar sekali" Frede bersedekap. Lalu menatap sekeliling. "Kau Malfoy Junior, urusan kita belum selesai! Kesini, aku butuh bicara denganmu bocah!" ucapnya angkuh pada Draco yang sedang menatap Daniel.

Draco berdecak pelan, "Uncle berisik" Ucapnya datar dan menuju Frede dengan gaya angkuh. Nyaris membuat Kyle terbahak. Tapi tidak, dia masih menjaga image-nya diadapan komunitas sihir Britain yang masih menonton mereka penuh minat.

"Wow, Dan~ aku tidak heran kalau Uncle Frede sangat cerewet tentangmu" cetus Blaise yang sedari tadi diam.

"Apa maksudmu?" Daniel menatap Blaise bingung. Dia telah melepaskan pelukannya dari Malfoy Senior dan sedang bermanja dengan ayahnya.

"Bukankah dia berperan sebagai ibumu? Pantas saja dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Bukankah semua orang tua seperti itu?"

Deg!

Ucapan polos Blaise membuat 5 jantung serasa berhenti berdetak. Malfoy senior, Severus, Kyle dan Daniel sendiri. Entah karena itu kenyataan atau apa, tapi satu kalimat terakhir Blaise menusuk jantung mereka.

Orang tua? Itu hanyalah omong kosong! Nyatanya, bocah bermata emerald menawan itu sama sekali tidak mendapatkan perhatian dan kekhawatiran dari manusia yang seharusnya dipanggil orang tua. Oke, enough for that! Daniel mendongak dan menatap Draco yang sedang berdebat entah apa dengan Uncle Frede-nya. Seulas senyum iseng terukir di wajahnya. Melupakan ketidaknyamanan yang sempat dirasakannya tadi.

"Uncle, berhenti menceramahi mateku..." Soraknya dengan pipi digembungkan. Mengacuhkan tatapan tak percaya dari beberapa orang. Terutama bocah perempuan yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari rombongan mereka. Daniel langsung berlari ke arah Draco dan memeluk Draco erat. "kereta mau berangkat Uncle~" ucap Daniel dengan ekspresi menggemaskan.

Frede menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu menghembuskan nafas, "kau ini tak bisa dijauhkan dari bocah sombong ini huh?"

"Uncle~ Kau telah melarangku bertemu dengan Dray sepanjang liburan! Kecuali 3 hari pertama. Kenapa sekarang kau juga memonopoli Dray dariku?" protes Daniel manja. Dalam hatinya, dia tertawa riang mendapati ekspresi geram Harrietta.

"Kau sengaja!" Draco berbisik di telinganya. Namun diacuhkan Daniel dengan menatap Frede. "Niel~" Draco memegang pipi Daniel dan mengarahkannya agar menatap wajahnya. "Aku sedang bicara denganmu, Niel"

"Apa?" Daniel tersenyum polos. Ekor matanya melirik seseorang, dan langsung terbahak dalam hatinya mendapati reaksi yang sesuai keinginannya.

"Tck, sudahlah, kereta akan segera berangkat" Draco memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan saat mendengar suara kereta. Para bocah 12 tahun lainnya tersentak kaget, mereka segera berpamitan dengan buru – buru dan langsung masuk kereta. Melambai penuh semangat pada rombongan keluarga Daniel dan Draco sampai kereta meninggalkan stasiun.

Haah~ Daniel menghempaskan dirinya di kursi kompartemen terakhir itu dengan wajah lelah. "Tidak disangka ya..." dia menatap langit setengah merenung.

"Ups, aku salah masuk. Ternyata sampai di tempat kumpulan ular~" ucapan sinis dengan nada penuh kesombongan itu langsung membuat Daniel dan lainnya menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"Just get out, Potter" ucap Draco menahan emosi.

"Wow, calm down, Malfoy. Apa salahnya menyapa teman lama hmh? Oh, atau kau keberatan akan keberadaanku disini? Jangan begitu, bagaimanapun juga kita pernah menjadi teman kan?"

"Aku bertanya – tanya..." Daniel bersuara sembari meredam amarah matenya. "Inikah sikap sang pahlawan Griffindor sesungguhnya? Tche, sikapmu bahkan lebih ular dari kami. Oh, ataukah ini bentuk pertahanan baru dari sang pahlawan? Bersikap arogan, licik, dan... angkuh. Wow, kurasa kita semua harus mengapresiasikan itu teman – teman" sambungnya dengan senyuman tanpa makna.

"Kau!" Harrietta menodongkan tongkatnya ke dada Daniel.

"Tak boleh ada mantra di kereta, Potter. Kupikir dengan otak nekatmu itu kau bisa sedikit berpikir panjang" ujar Blaise sembari menjauhkan Daniel dari Harrietta.

"Ck, jangan sombong Slytherins! Kalian akan paham dengan siapa kalian berhadapan sebenarnya!" Harrietta menggeram marah.

"A. A. Kurasa kamilah yang harus berkata seperti itu. Apa kau sadar satu hal? Kau tidak pantas berada di Griffindor. Dan terlebih lagi, kau takkan pernah pantas untuk berada di Slytherin. Karena apa? karena kau seorang Munafik!" Theo berucap santai sembari mendorong Harrietta keluar. "oh, satu hal lagi... kau itu buruk rupa, Potter!" menutup pintu kompartemen dengan kasar, Theo kembali duduk.

Tak lama tawa kecil terdengar dari mulut para bocah itu. Mengabaikan sosok Harrietta yang masih berdiri menahan amarah di depan pintu.

.

.

"Welcome back, my children..." Dumbledore membuka 'upacara rutin'. Seperti biasanya, sebelum acara seleksi dimulai, memang terdapat kata sambutan dari sang Kepala Sekolah. Sebelum kemudian acara seleksi dimulai. Oke, let's skip 'bout that! Now, let's come to our star!

Daniel menatap tanpa minat acara seleksi di depannya. Matanya menatap ke meja guru dan mendapati seorang guru baru. Sebelah alisnya naik saat menyadari siapa yang menggantikan posisi Quirrel itu. Lockhart? Tunggu dulu! Kenapa pembual itu bisa berada di Hogwarts? Jangan bilang kalau...

"Tapi sebelum itu, kalian kedatangan guru baru, yang akan mengajar Defense Against of Dark Art, menggantikan profesor yang sebelumnya. Silahkan kata sambutannya Profesor Gilderoy Lockhart..."

"Terimakasih Kepala Sekolah, anak – anak, saya akan mengajari kalian ilmu penting yang semuanya telah saya tuliskan di buku saya. Bentuk – bentuk pertahanan tersebut merupakan hal yang seringkali kita butuhkan. Dan seperti di buku saya..."

Bla bla bla, Daniel mendengus bosan. Pantas saja ada orang aneh yang menjadikan sebuah novel sebagai panduan belajar. Menelungkupkan wajahnya ke meja, Daniel memilih memejamkan mata daripada mendengarkan penulis yang mempunyai kadar percaya diri terlalu tinggi itu mengoceh. Sapuan lembut dirasakannya di wajah, yang membuatnya semakin nyenyak dalam mimpinya.

Draco menggeleng pelan menyaksikan wajah damai Daniel. Polos dan tanpa pertahanan. Membuatnya begitu mudah diserang. Memikirkannya membuat wajah datar itu tersenyum kecil. "manis sekali~" membatin geli, Draco semakin membelai pipi chubby Daniel. Melakukan 'sesuatu' dengan Daniel jelas lebih menarik daripada mendengarkan pembual itu bicara omong kosong.

"Drake~ psst hey~" Theo berbisik dari seberang meja. Menatap sepasang mate yang terlihat asyik dengan dunianya sendiri itu.

Menengadah, Draco menatap tajam Theo dengan deathglare legendaris seorang Malfoy. Dan sukses membuat pemuda Nott itu sedikit merinding. Meskipun sudah terbiasa mendapati deathglare itu, tetap saja tidak mengurangi nilai keangkerannya bagi Theo. "Apa?" bertanya tanpa suara, Draco mengernyit.

"Err... aku lupa..." Ucap Theo sedikit ragu. Sukses membuatnya mendapatkan deathglare sekali lagi. Meneguk ludah, Theo berdehem. "Se... sebenarnya aku Cuma mau bilang..."

"hei kalian tau sesuatu?" ucapan Vincent Grabbe membuat beberapa murid Slytherin menatapnya heran.

"Apa? Apa?" terdengar bsiikan penuh penasaran dari beberap murid.

"DADA adalah mata pelajaran terkutuk!"

"Hah? Kau ini bicara apa sih? Dasar bodoh!"

"Tck dengarkan aku dulu! Aku berani bertaruh, guru yanng sekarang ini takkan bisa bertahan lebih dari setahun! Apa kalian tidak tau, kalau sejak kepergian Dark Lord dari sekolah ini, tidak ada seorangpun guru yang bertahan mengajar DADA lebih dari setahun! Dan kabarnya, itu karena Dumbledore menolak menjadikan Dark Lord sebagai guru saat Dark Lord melamar menjadi pengajar DADA!" jelas murid Slytherin berbadan subur itu dengan menggebu – gebu, namun untunglah tidak sampai terdengar oleh murid asrama lain yang disibukkan dengan acara seleksi.

Daniel melirik dengan ekspresi tertarik. Begitu juga dengan 3 temannya. Mereka kemudian saling pandang dan menyeringai. Entah apa yang ada di otak terlalu jenius mereka itu -_-.

.

.

Berjalan menyusuri koridor, Harrietta membawa kumpulan perkamen dengan cukup kesusahan. Jangan tanyakan di mana si kembar yang biasanya menemani bocah yang mulai beranjak remaja itu sekarang. Karena mereka masih sibuk merampungkan tugas yang diberikan Profesor Lockhart di dalam sana. Hh~ apa cuma dia yang merasa aneh dengan pelajaran guru baru itu?

Bukan aneh dalam artian mengancam seperti saat belajar dengan profesor Quirrel... tapi ini lebih kepada err... geli karena melihat semua tingkah laku nyentrik sang profesor. Bayangkan saja, selama jam pelajaran, bukannya mengajarkan mantra yang berguna untuk mempertahankan diri, guru nyentrik itu justru menceritakan kisah lengkapnya yang jelas jelas sudah tertulis di buku yang sekarang menjadi buku panduan DADA bagi setiap siswa hogwarts. Sungguh, Harrietta merasa tidak nyaman dengan semua itu.

Menghembuskan nafas, Harrietta mempercepat jalannya, sebelum kemudian...

Brak! Kumpulan perkamen yang dibawanya jatuh berantakan sementara sang empunya terduduk di lantai koridor yang dingin. "Aduuuh~" merengek kecil, Harrietta mengelus belakangnya yang serasa ngilu. "Heh kalo jalan pakai mata dong! Tidak lihat apa orang sedang kesusahan? Da... cih, Malfoy" Harrietta mendengus kesal. "kau tidak punya mata hah? Jalan itu pakai mata dasar Idiot!"

Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau idiot ya? Dimana – mana jalan itu pakai kaki, dasar bodoh!" melengos acuh, Draco melewati Harrietta tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Hey Malfoy brengsek, tanggung jawab dong!" bentak Harrietta dengan kekesalannya.

Draco menatap Harrietta tanpa berbalik, "Memangnya aku menghamilimu sampai harus tanggung jawab? Idiot" ucapnya sinis dan berlalu dengan acuh.

"Kau! Dasar Malfoy sialan!" berteriak kesal, harrietta memunguti perkamen – perkamennya.

"Hahaha, pertunjukan bagus, Potter~" Theo tiba – tiba datang dengan wajah meremehkannya. Kakinya menendang kecil salah satu perkamen Harrietta dan menjauhkannya. "Ups~ Sorry sengaja~" tertawa kecil, Theo langsung berlari menyusul Draco. Meninggalkan Harrietta yang mengepalkan tangannya menahan kemarahan.

"Dasar Slytherin brengsek! Ular sialaaaaaaaan!" berteriak murka, Harrietta kembali memunguti perkamennya. Tapi salahsatu perkamen itu jatuh, dan bergerak turun, hingga berhenti di kaki seseorang. Orang itu memungutnya, membuat Harrietta otomatis mendongakkan kepalanya. "Cih, kau!" ucapnya dengan nada ketidaksukaan yang tidak disembunyikan.

Daniel menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Hm harusnya berterimakasih kan? Yeah meskipun aku tak perlu terimakasih itu..." dengan santai, Daniel meletakkan perkamen di tangannya ke atas tumpukan perkamen Harrietta. Kemudian melenggang pergi.

"Dasar sok baik! Pintar sekali kau mencari muka huh?" Ucapan sinis Harrietta tidak membuat Daniel berhenti, melainkan hanya tersenyum kecil tanpa makna.

Harrietta menggertakkan giginya kesal, dan berjalan meninggalkan koridor dengan kaki di hentakkan. Sangat kesal! Bisa – bisanya dia dipecundangi Slytherin, dalam waktu 3 kali berturut – turut! Lihat saja, dia akan balas dendam!

.

.

Daniel menatap datar pada Madam Hooch yang sibuk berceramah entah apa itu. Sementara tangannya asyik memainkan helaian sapu yang dipegangnya. Bukan bukan! Dia tidak sedang diberi detensi dengan menyapu lapangan! Tapi memang, sekarang mereka sedang praktek terbang. Salahsatu pelajaran yang wajib diambil oleh siswa tingkat 2. Dan Daniel dengan terpaksa mengambilnya! Tck, kalau bukan mengingat paksaaan ayahnya, dia takkan pernah mau menjejakkan kaki di lapangan Quiddtitch ini. Dia benci terbang, tak perlu penjelasan apapun, dia sangat benci terbang!

"Baiklah sekarang kalian letakkan sapu kalian di bawah. Dan gerakkan tangan kalian seperti ini..." Madam Hooch menggerakkan tangannya di atas sapu, namun berjarak sepinggang dari sapu itu sendiri. "Tutup mata kalian dan ucapkan 'naik', dalam tiga... dua... naik!"

"Naik!" semua orang langsung berseru keras.

Hap! Daniel menangkap sapu di tangannya dengan cepat. Begitu juga Draco dan... Harrietta. Hanya 3 siswa tersebut yang sukses dalam sekali percobaan. Banyak anak – anak yang memandang mereka iri. Draco langsung saja menebarkan senyum meremehkannya. Harrietta tersenyum kecil, memberi semangat pada si kembar yang menatapnya kagum. Sementara Daniel sendiri menatap datar, tanpa minat.

"Ayo, coba lagi! Jangan patah semangat!" Madam Hooch bertepuk, menyemangati murid – murid yang mulai putus asa, karena sudah 3 kali mereka masih gagal. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan ada yang memutuskan untuk melemparkan sapu itu dengan kesal. Sementara, Daniel hanya memutar mata bosan.

"Longbottom jangan naik!" pekikan kecil Madam Hooch membuat semua orang menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihat Neville Longbottom tengah terduduk di sapunya dengan wajah pias sebelum kemudian sapu itu melaju tak beraturan ke tengah lapangan.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH" teriakan melengking dari putra tunggal Longbottom itu membuat Daniel berdecak malas.

"kalian tetap di sini! Akan kupanggilkan ahlinya..." Madam Hooch langsung berlari masuk.

Daniel menahan diri untuk mendengus malas. Dia menatap datar pada Harrietta yang tanpa pikir panjang menaiki sapunya dan memutuskan menolong Neville. Menghembuskan nafas saat mendengar seruan kagum dari para siswa yang menonton.

Beberapa saat mereka berputar – putar di udara sebelum kemudian Harrietta berhasil menurunkan Neville dengan selamat. Peristiwa itu langsung saja mendapatkan tepuk tangan meriah dari semua orang. Coret nama para Slytherin dari daftar.

Draco mendengus malas, dia dengan cueknya duduk di rumput, tak lupa ikut menarik tangan Daniel untuk ikut duduk. "Dray?"

"bagaimana kalau kita bermain – main sebentar?" Draco mengerling iseng. Sukses membuat Daniel menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Itu..." Draco menunjuk sebuah bola yang terjatuh dari saku Neville – yang dibawa ke hospital wings – dengan kilatan jahil dimatanya.

"Dray..." Daniel memanggil dengan nada memperingatkan, tapi diacuhkan oleh sang empunya nama.

Draco mengambil bola yang ternyata merupakan Remembral itu dan memainkannya santai. "Wow look at this~" melemparkannya ke udara dan menangkapnya lagi, Draco jelas memancing reaksi dari sang penyelamat.

"Malfoy kembalikan!" Harrietta menengadahkan tangannya dan menatap Draco tajam.

Draco menatap Harrietta dengan pandangan mencela. "kembalikan?" Beonya. "Apa yang harus kukembalikan? Aku tidak mengambil barangmu sama sekali... oh, maksudmu bola tidak berguna ini? Kau ingin ini? Tsk, tsk tsk..." Menggeleng pelan, Draco menggoyangkan jarinya di depan wajah Harrietta. "Kau begitu tidak mampunya ya sehingga meminta ini padaku?"

"Itu bukan milikmu, brengsek!"

Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya kalem. "Bukan milikmu juga kan?" ucapnya dengna senyuman sinis.

"tapi itu milik temanku! Dan kau harus mengembalikannya!" Harrietta melotot marah. Siswa – siswa mulai menonton mereka dengan penuh minat. Kecuali Daniel yang malah berdecak malas.

"Oh, kau mau ini? Ayo ambil~" Draco menaiki sapunya dan terbang membelah lapangan membawa Remembral itu bersamanya.

"Malfoy!" tak mau kalah, Harrietta langsung membawa sapunya mengikuti Draco dengan wajah emosi. Aksi kejar – kejaran itu otomatis, membuat para manusia yang berada di lapangan menonton dengan penuh minat. Sampai suatu waktu, Draco menjatuhkan bola itu dari ketinggian, yang langsung saja membuat Harrietta terbang dengan panik, mengejar bola tersebut. Sementara Draco mendarat di samping Daniel dengan wajah datar.

"kau ini iseng sekali.." Daniel langsung menyikut lengan Draco pelan. Sebenarnya kasihan juga meliaht Harrietta melaju secepat itu, hanya untuk sebuah bola. Oke, itu memang berharga bagi temannya, tapi ayolah, memangnya kau harus mengorbankan keselamatanmu hanya untuk bola yang bisa dibeli kapan saja itu? Itu juga bukan barang mahal!

Daniel membulatkan matanya saat melihat Harrietta hampir saja menabrak dinding. Namun, dengan cepat perempuan itu menguasai sapunya dan kembali terbang normal, tak lupa dengan sebuah bola di tangannya. Tepuk tangan langsung membahana di lapangan, begitu Harrietta turun dari sapunya. Diam – diam, Daniel menghembuskan nafas lega.

"See? Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, 'Niel. Dia tak perlu dikhawatirkan..." Draco mengelus pelan lengan Daniel.

Daniel tidak merespon, melainkan berbalik pergi. "Sebaiknya kita segera pergi. Kelas berikutnya akan dimulai 15 menit lagi" ucapnya datar. Dan segera berlalu, diikuti yang lainnya.

.

.

Daniel menatap penuh minat pada kumpulan... err... pixies (?) yang berada dalam kurungan. Mereka terlihat sangat menggemaskan~. Ada apa dengan Pixies itu? Kenapa Lockhart membawanya ke kelas? Apa jangan – jangan...

"Yeap, kalian sudah melihat makhluk menggemaskan yang saya bawa ini... dan kita akan melakukan praktek dengan ini~" secara otomatis, penjelasan Lockhart menjawab pertanyaan Daniel.

Semua murid mengangguk paham. Mereka mulai bersiap – siap dengan tongkat dan buku.

"sebelum itu, kalian pastinya sudah baca bab 'melawan pixies' bukankah bagian itu keren? Apalagi saat aku mengurung pixies itu~ bla bla bla"

Daniel memutar bola matanya bosan, "Mulai lagi, hhh" batinnya.

"Dan~ sekarang saya minta sukarelawan yang akan mencobanya, ah~ tentu saja Harrietta Potter~ dia satu – satunya kandidat yang memenuhi persyaratan untuk menjadi penerusku~"

Daniel membuang muka dan mendapati wajah Ron yang berpura – pura muntah. Bagai di perintah tak langsung, mereka saling tatap beberapa detik sebelum kemudian Ron memalingkan wajahnya yang entah karena apa bersemu merah. Daniel menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu angkat bahu cuek dan kembali menatap ke depan.

"Psst~" Theo menyikutnya pelan.

"Apa?" Daniel bertanya tanpa suara, sementara di depan, Lockhart tengah sibuk berceramah pada siswa yang kebagian tempat duduk paling depan. Draco di sebelahnya turut menatap Theo heran.

"Main yuk~" Theo menyeringai usil. Membuatnya mendapatkan jitakan pelan dari Blaise yang ikut mendengarkan. "Sakit!"

"Main apa?" Daniel menghiraukan ringis kesakitan Theo dan bertanya tertarik. Draco menghembuskan nafas, pastinya permainan yang dimaksud Theo tidak jauh – jauh dari mengusili Gryffindor ataupun Potter.

Theo tersenyum sangat manis dan menunjuk kumpulan pixies yang ada di samping Lockhart yang masih asyik bercerita entah apa itu. Daniel menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap arah telunjuk Theo. Sedetik kemudian dia menyeringai kecil.

"Dalam hitungan ke lima~" ujarnya sambil mulai mundur menuju pintu masuk. 3 temannya turut mundur perlahan dan mulai memblokir semua jalan keluar kecuali pintu masuk.

"Lima..." Blaise mulai menutup menghidupkan lampu dengan teliti, sehingga tidak di sadari siswa lainnya yang sibuk memperhatikan.

"Empat..." Theo bertugas untuk menutup tirai jendela dan mengunci pintunya.

"Tiga..." Draco membuka kunci sangkar tempat pixies itu tanpa terdeteksi.

"Dua..." Daniel membuat Lockhart untuk segera memulai pelajarannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang saya akan membuka kunci ini, dan Mrs. Potter bisa memulai prakteknya, okey?" Lockhart membuka kunci tanpa tau kalau kunci itu telah dimanipulasi.

"Satu!" 4 bocah itu berbisik serentak dan langsung keluar kelas, tepat saat ratusan pixies beterbangan di dalam kelas. Para pixies itu menyerang para siswa yang berteriak panik. Lockhart langsung melarikan diri ke luar kelas.

"Aku serahkan ini padamu, Nona Pahlawan, ini sebagai salah satu pelajaranmu~" Serunya keras dan meninggalkan kelas dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Daniel cs yang merapat ke dinding luar kelas saling pandang dengan wajah datar. Kemudian, Theo berinisiatif mengunci pintu dari luar, sehingga meninggalkan si kembar Weasley dan Harrietta bersama para pixies itu.

"Kyaaaa~" teriakan keras 2 bocah perempuan itu sukses membuat Theo dan Blaise terkekeh kecil, sementara Daniel dan Draco mendengus malas.

"Misi sukses~" ucap mereka menyeringai kompak kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan santai.

.

.

.

(( welcome back to Daniel's world~ miss them? ))

.

.

.

.

.

Gimme review and i'll try to keep this fic.

Thank you~

Maaf ngga bisa bales reviewnya satu satu, tapi Syiie bener – bener berterimakasih karena bersedia nungguin fanfic jelek ini. Reviewnya sampai dan untunglah bisa memperbaiki mood nulis Syiie yang sempat jatuh sejatuh jatuhnya **. Terimakasih banyak Readers, reviewers, Favoriters, followers~**

*Deep bow*

Sign,

Syiera Aquila


	15. Chapter 15

Bocah 12 tahun bertubuh pendek itu lari dengan kecepatan tak biasa. Tujuannnya hanya satu, yaitu tempat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya dan sangat dibutuhkannya saat ini. Ya, hanya orang itu satu – satunya yang bisa dipercaya dan diandalkan dalam masalah ini. Karena itu... karena itu dia harus cepat dan melaporkannya. Yah harus...harus...

"Kyaaaa" teriakan keras terlontar dari mulutnya begitu mendapati sesuatu berdiri tegak di depannya. Napas bocah itu terengah ketakutan. Sesuatu... sesuatu yang harusnya masih jauh dibelakangnya sekarang berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Sesuatu yang juga jadi alasannya untuk menemui orang itu... sekarang telah menghadangnya. Apa... apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Bocah berambut hitam berantakan itu terduduk dan mundur dengan ketakutan. Sekarang sudah tak ada harapan baginya. Sekarang hidupnya akan tamat. Bocah itu mendekap tubuhnya yang tak henti gemetar. Dia juga menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis dan isak ketakutan yang pasti akan langsung keluar begitu saja.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Kenapa sesuatu itu terus bergerak semakin dekat? Kenapa sesuatu itu tak berhenti saja? Kenapa sesuatu itu terus mengejarnya? Pada siapa dia harus minta tolong?

Sesuatu itu menunduk, memperlihatkan mulutnya yang dipenuhi cairan merah kental. Dia berbisik dengan suara rendah, "Game Over~" sosok itu membuka matanya yang menyeramkan dan mengayunkan tangannya yang dipenuhi sisik mengerikan.

"Kyaaaaa"

.

.

.

 **~~~A DraRry Fanficiton~~~**

 **~~~~By : Syiera Aquila~~~~**

 **~~~~~~~Harry Potter~~~~~~**

 **~~~~~By : J.K. Rowling~~~~**

 **Warning : SLASH/BOYSLOVE, Feat OC(s), Bash!Light, Twin!Harry, penulis amatir, Typo(s) berkeliaran.**

 **NO LIKE? DON'T READ!**

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaa" teriakan histeris para murid perempuan asrama hijau itu membuat Daniel menutup bukunya dengan wajah datar.

"Sudah kubilang kan, lebih baik kalian tak mendengarnya" ucap Daniel sebal.

"Habis..." Daphne Grangress memainkan jari – jarinya dan bibir dipoutkan. "Kami kan penasaran dengan kisah horor yang ada di negerimu..." Ucapnya dengan nada manja yang diamini para siswa perempuan lainnya.

"Ini bukan cerita horor sama sekali" Draco menghembuskan nafas kesal. Kalau saja memantrai teman seasrama itu hukumnya legal dan mendapatkan izin sah dari Profesor Snape, sudah ada begitu banyak perempuan yang dirawat di Hospital Wings sekarang. Ah jangan lupakan para pemuda canggung yang tak henti – hentinya mencoba menarik perhatian Matenya. Huh, menyebalkan!

Blaise dan Theo saling pandang lalu menutup mulut mereka menahan tawa. Ekspresi cemburu seorang Malfoy memang tak bisa diacuhkan begitu saja. Jarang – jarang kan bisa melihat ekspresi ekslusif itu dari seorang Malfoy yang terkenal dengan Poker Face mereka? Mereka harus memberikan applaus lebih pada pemilik nama asli Harry James Potter itu. Oh, apa belum ada yang mengatakan kalau sekarang, Zabini dan Nott tunggal itu sudah mengetahui masalah sahabat terbaik mereka?

Daniel mendengus lirih, "Sudahlah ini tak lebih baik dari kisah sang pahlawan bukan?" Sengaja, bocah berambut sarang burung itu sengaja mengucapkan itu. Sudah lama dia penasaran, sebenarnya apa penilaian para siswa asrama 'ular' terhadap kakak kembarnya itu? Apakah seperti yang dipikirkan semua orang selama ini? Akankah reaksi mereka nanti akan sesuai prediksi semua orang yang beranggapan kalau mereka adalah siswa picik yang selalu berpikiran negative pada seseorang yang berasal dari luar asrama mereka? Benarkah begitu?

Para siswa lainnya terdiam. Membuah empat sekawan itu saling pandang bingung. "Ada apa?" Theo mewakili teman – temannya yang penasaran.

"Sang Pahlawan itu aneh, kau tau..." Marcus Flint, Kapten Team Quidditch Slytherin menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Aneh? Apa maksudmu?" Draco menatap Flint datar.

"Begini... kalian ingat kan tentang tragedi tahun lalu..."

"Quirrel?" Theo menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya! Bukan aku takut atau apa... tapi melihat ekspresi kemenangan yang ditampilakan oleh bocah perempuan itu membuatku merinding sendiri. Maksudku, ekspresi itu tak seharusnya muncul dari seorang bocah 11 tahun yang baru saja melewati peristiwa yang menggantungkan nyawanya kan? Kalian tau, that expression more like an... evil. Masalahnya bukan hanya terletak pada ekpresi itu tapi lebih ke... bocah itu sendiri. Kalian pikir deh secara logis... memangnya ada bocah perempuan yang baru saja melewati peristiwa mengerikan, mempertaruhkan nyawanya... menyeringai penuh kemenangan tanpa rasa takut? Seorang bocah berumur sebelas tahun... apalagi perempuan!" Siswa kelas lima itu menyuarakan pendapatnya dengan ekspresi serius. "What?"

"You know what Flint... kau itu sebenarnya cerdas tapi kenapa di pelajaran kau begitu idiot?" Daphne bersuara mengejek, memecahkan ketegangan yang sempat tercipta.

"Fuck you! Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan para pengajar yang begitu membosankan sehingga membuatku tak tertarik dengan semua omong kosong itu. Aku lebih tertarik pada Dark Art! Kalian pastinya sudah diberitahu bukan? Tak lama lagi~ 'Dia' akan kembali~" Flint menyeringai puas, membuat hampir sebagian besar siswa lainnya turut menyeringai paham. Yah, tak lama lagi.

Daniel menaikkan alisnya. "Hei..."

"Hum ada apa Cutie~?" seorang pemuda yang tidak ingin Daniel tau namanya menjawab antusias.

Daniel memutar matanya malas. "Kalian... Death Eaters muda yang berbakat kan?"

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja kan? Sedari kecil, kami sudah dipersiapkan untuk menjadi pewaris orang tua kami. Semua murid disini, Slytherin adalah anggota Death Eaters yang legal!"

"Bagaimana kalau... kami berempat memilih netral? Tidak berpihak pada kalian maupun pihak Light? Apa kalian akan... menjauhi kami?"

"Pikiran dari mana itu? Mana mungkin kami menjauhi teman kami sendiri? Well, disayangkan sih kalian tidak memihak. Asalkan kalian tidak di pihak Light saja. Kami akan terus berteman dengan kalian kok."

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Light? Bukankah mereka orang – orang yang baik? Pihak yang dipercayai merupakan pelindung para penyihir dari kekuatan jahat" Ucap Daniel dengan ekspresi tertarik.

"Hahh aku tidak yakin ini dapat diserap oleh bocah – bocah seperti kalian. Tapi..." Ketua Murid Slytherin itu menatap Daniel cs bergantian. "In this world, Britain especially. Light not always be light! There is a Light, because a Dark. Semakin gelap dark itu, maka Light akan semakin terang. Jadi, kenapa kita tidak memutuskan sesuai pemikiran mereka? Light ada untuk memberantas Dark. Tapi tanpa Dark... Light is nothing! So~ kenapa kita tidak bermain – main dulu, sebelum semuanya jelas di mata publik?" seringai manis menghiasi wajah para Slytherin.

"A ah, kurasa aku tau jawaban kalian sebenarnya. Tapi ingatlah, dimana – mana Kebenaran selalu menang"

"Ahahaha! Cutie~ kita tidak berazaskan kebenaran ataupun kejahatan! Tak ada yang benar ataupun salah. Light dan Dark adalah satu, remember? Perseteruan lama antara Light dan Dark hanyalah sebuah permainan laga yang mempertaruhkan nyawa kita. Daripada mati sia – sia, bukankah lebih baik mati dalam hal yang sudah pasti. Ini bukan mengenai prinsip atau apapun. Tapi ini hanyalah permainan, Cutie~"

Daniel dan Draco memasang poker face mereka. Sementara Blaise dan Theo melongo heran. Sejak kapan para Slytherin bisa seserius itu? Dan apa – apaan udara ini? Kenapa jadi terasa sangat canggung?

"Jam malam telah lewat 5 menit lalu" suara datar itu lantas membuat semua orang berjingkat kaget.

"Pro... Profesor.." cicit mereka penuh ketakutan.

"Kembali ke kamar masing – masing" perintah Severus datar.

"Ba... Baik.." segeralah para siswa itu berhamburan menuju kamar mereka masing – masing. Meninggalkan 4 sekawan Slytherin dengan sang Kepala Asrama.

"Jadi~ apa alasan kalian masih berjaga di jam malam ini hm?" Suara Profesor Snape terdengar datar, namun mereka bisa melihat aura hitam di belakang sang profesor.

"Err..." Blaise dan Theo saling sikut lalu bangkit dan berlari menuju kamar mereka setelah pamit dengan suara kecil. Tinggallah Draco dan Matenya menghadap Profesor Snape.

"Jadi~ apa yang kalian rencakanakan hm?"

"Tidak ada Uncle, kami hanya bertanya beberapa hal remeh. Ah, iya Good Night Uncle~" Daniel langsung menarik Draco setelah sempat membungkuk singkat pada Kepala Asrama Slyhterin itu. Meninggalkan sang Potion Master dengan wajah datar.

.

.

.

Suasana berisik adalah hal pertama yang disadari Daniel. Dia mengejap – ngerjapkan matanya dan baru menyadari kalau dia tengah berada di Great Hall. Menguap kecil, Daniel menatap sekitarnya. Para siswa Slytherin menatapnya dengan tampang lapar. Dan seketika dia memahami situasi yang tengah terjadi.

Seseorang membawanya dari kamar asrama, karena dia tidak kunjung bangun saat dibangunkan oleh Tuan Muda Malfoy sepuluh menit lalu. Ternyata waktu yang singkat itu dimanfaatkan oleh sang pelaku untuk menggendongnya –atau parahnya– menyeretnya ke Great Hall ini. Dan satu – satunya orang yang berpeluang besar adalah..

Jiit

Daniel menatap tajam pada Draco yang sedang menikmati sarapannya dengan santai. Membuat sang empu yang ditatap, menatap balik dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bertanya "Apa" tanpa suara.

"Kau kan yang membawaku ke sini?" Daniel berucap tajam. Tak peduli semua orang bisa mendengarnya. For Merlin's Sake, dia masih mengantuk, dan Matenya ini tanpa perasaan membawanya pada tempat yang sangat dihindarinya ini. For Your Information, it is freakin' (?) Sunday! Dan harusnya dia dapat kebebasan untuk tidur dengan sangat lelap!

"Aku tidak mau kau kelaparan..." ucap Draco tanpa beban. Membuat Daniel langsung menunduk lelah.

"Dray.. harusnya aku bisa tidur sepanjang hari ini. Kau tau sendiri aku tak bisa memejamkan mataku sepanjang malam. Geezz kau menyebalkan Draco freakin' (?) Malfoy!" Daniel menunjuk – nunjuk dada Draco dengan ekspresi kesal yang menggemaskan.

"Hm maaf saja kalau aku menyebalkan" ujar Draco cuek. Membuat Daniel langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aku membencimu!"

"I love you too" sahut Draco santai.

"Arghh!" Daniel menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas lipatan tangannya, kesal.

"Psst, Drake.."

"Hum?"

"Kenapa Daniel bisa tidak tidur semalaman ya?" Theo berbisik khawatir pada Draco yang memang berada di sampingnya.

"Hm.. hanya masalah kecil, tak perlu kau khawatirkan"

"Tapi..."

"sudahlah, 'Niel baik – baik saja kok..."

"uh... baiklah kalau begitu.."

Draco memandang Daniel dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. "Yeah selain bekas luka di punggungnya itu tak ada masalah lain sih. Tapi... ah, aku harus segera menghubungi Sev untuk mengkonfirmasi hal ini..." Draco membatin.

.

.

.

((satu rahasia lagi yang belum terkuak, berminat untuk bermain detective dan mencari tau jawabannya?))

.

.

.

.

.

Oke, pertama – tama Syiie mau minta maaf karena ini pendek banget pake sangat. Sebenarnya masih belum yakin mau post ini, tapi Syiie ngga tau kapan lagi bisanya. Ada satu dan hal lain yang harus Syiie selesaikan dan Syiie ngga yakin akan selesai dalam waktu singkat. Terimakasih yang masih mau baca dan review ff Syiie. Dan sorry ya, masih belum bisa bales semua review teman – teman semua. Umm... do'akan masalah Syiie selesai, dan Syiie punya semangat untuk ngelanjutin ff ini, ya? Arigatou, Gomawo, Thanks, Merci, Terima kasih~~~

Sign,

Syiera Aquila.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry James Potter menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan kosong. Tak peduli dengan hujan yang terus turun membasahi bumi, juga angin kencang yang selama beberapa waktu ini terus menghiasi Ireland. Tatapan matanya terpaku pada Godric Hollow. Suasana yang meriah, sepertri tengah ada pesta.

Tidak, memang mereka yang berada di dalam mansion mewah itu tengah berpesta pora. Pesta pertunangan Putri Tunggal Potter dengan Putra Tunggal Malfoy. Tidak, tidak ada yang salah. Karena yang bertunangan di dalam mansion mewah nan hangat itu adalah Harrietta Lyliana Potter dengan Draconis Lucius Malfoy.

Air mata kembali menetes di pipi gembil itu. Meskipun tersamarkan air hujan, tetap saja tidak menghentikan laju turunnya buliran mutiara asin itu. Harry menangis dalam kesendiriannya. Sepasang sayap putih yang lusuh melingkupi tubuhnya yang sangat kedinginan. Dan, tak seorangpun yang peduli. Bahkan menyadarinya saja tak ada seorangpun. Jadi... ini akhirnya? Setelah 20 tahun hidupnya yang tak pernah diakui Potters, hari ini dia akan kehilangan pasangannya? Matenya?

Harry James Potter hanya ingin bahagia, dengan orang yang dipilih takdirnya. Tapi kenapa mereka selalu merenggut kebahagiaannya? Hanya sekali dalam hidupnya, Harry sangat ingin merasakan kebahagiaan itu, tapi lagi – lagi...

"Kau masih menangisinya?" suara berat seseorang membuat Harry tersentak dan berbalik.

"Father..." ucapnya lirih.

"Kau masih menangisi manusia brengsek yang tidak tahu diri itu, Harry?"

Harry berpaling, enggan menatap lurus pada mata orang yang dipanggilnya Father itu.

"Harry, jawab!"

"Aku tidak bisa tidak Father... Meskipun aku ingin melupakannya. Sangat ingin menghapusnya dari hatiku, tapi tak bisa Father. Sayap ini..." Harry menyentuh sayap – sayapnya yang rapuh dan kotor. "Sayap – sayap ini hanya mengakui dia sebagai pemiliknya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan Father? Menghancurkan sayap ini, sekaligus membunuhku sebagai manusia? Menjadikan diriku sebagai boneka kematian semata? Aku tidak bisa Father..." Harry terduduk, menangis. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun..."

Jder! Kilat dan petir kembali berbunyi, memperlihatkan sosok pria dewasa yang tangah menatap Harry prihatin. Seorang pria berambut hitam lurus dengan mata berwarna merah. "Harry.." Pria tampan itu berjongkok dan memluk Harry erat. Tak peduli dengan sayap yang entah apa warnanya itu sedikit mengganggunya. "Father disini. Father akan melindungimu dan takkan biarkan siapapun melukaimu lagi. Father disini sayang..."

Tangis Harry kembali pecah, sementara jemarinya meremas erat baju Father-nya. Dan sepasang mata kelabu menatap itu semua dengan pandangan terluka.

.

.

.

 **~~~A DraRry Fanficiton~~~**

 **~~~~By : Syiera Aquila~~~~**

 **~~~~~~~Harry Potter~~~~~~**

 **~~~~~By : J.K. Rowling~~~~**

 **Warning : SLASH/BOYSLOVE, Feat OC(s), Bash!Light, Twin!Harry, penulis amatir, Typo(s) berkeliaran.**

 **NO LIKE? DON'T READ!**

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Daniel menatap datar 2 pemuda kembar identik itu. Cengiran lebar tak lepas dari wajah mereka. "Bagaimana?"

"Bukankah itu – "

" – sangat spektakuler – "

" – dan menyayat – "

"Hati?"

Buagh buagh! Tak berselang lama raung kesakitan terdengar di tepi Black Lake itu. Dan siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan bocah 12 tahun yang sekarang telah beranjak pergi itu?

"Daniel – "

" – tunggu dulu – "

" – kau masih – "

" – punya hutang – "

"Pada kami~"

"BERISIIIK!" Daniel melontarkan mantera pada 2 siswa Griffindor itu dengan wajah menahan kesal. "Kalian penasaran kan dengan pendapatku? Baiklah, Pertama, tokoh yang kalian pakai itu terlalu nyata. Kedua, kalian itu terlalu sok tau. Ketiga, berhenti mengikut – campurkan orang yang benar – benar ada hanya untuk kepuasan kalian dalam bercerita, terlebih menceritakan omong kosong. Dan terakhir, cerita kalian jelek! Penggambaran kalian tidak masuk akal, dan . .itu!" Daniel langsung beranjak pergi dengan kaki menghentak. Melupakan 2 korbannya yang masih berupaya meminta kemurahan hatinya.

"Oh iya.." Daniel berbalik dan menatap Fred and George dengan seringai menyeramkan. "Tetaplah dalam posisi kalian sampai... jam malam~ bye~" berbalik, Daniel sengaja melambaikan tangannya riang. Meninggalkan si kembar identik Weasley yang tengah meratapi nasibnya. Tubuh kaku tak bisa digerakkan dan tak mampu mengeluarkan suara. Nah, sepertinya mereka akan berpikir – pikir lebih lanjut dan lama untuk meminta pendapat seorang Daniel Radcliffe Jefferson.

.

"Kau keterlaluan 'Niel" Draco berkomentar setelah mendengar semua cerita lengkap Daniel.

Bocah yang tengah bermain – main dengan ular peliharaannya itu merengut kecil. "Sudah kubilang kan bukan salahku. Kau tau sendiri aku tak suka cerita itu Dray.." Merengek kecil, Daniel kembali memainkan ularnya. "Oh, jangan bilang kau suka dengan cerita itu. Karena disana kau ditunangkan dengan Harrietta Lyliana Potter" Daniel menodongkan tongkatnya penuh ancaman pada Draco yang menatapnya datar.

Draco menarik tongkat Daniel santai. "Apa tampangku sebodoh itu? Hingga aku harus meninggalkanmu dengan memilih 'wanita itu'?"

"Baguslah kalau kau pintar!" Daniel kembali ke posisinya – asyik bermain ular –.

"Hei, siapa nama ular kecil itu?" Draco memutuskan untuk buka suara setelah keheningan lumayan lama.

"Bassilc" jawab Daniel tanpa pikir panjang yang membuatnya memperoleh pelototan dari Draco.

"Serius, 'Niel!"

"Hehehe~" Daniel tertawa kecil. "Namanya... Draniel~"

Pletak! Kali ini mendapatkan sentilan pelan di keningnya. "Daniel Jefferson!" ucap Draco dengan nada datar dan tatapan tajam.

Pout. Daniel mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. "Pikir aja sendiri!" ucapnya ketus.

"Hei, dia kan peliharaanmu. Jangan mengelak dari tanggung jawab!" ucap Draco bijak, sekaligus mencoba menggoda Daniel. Demi apapun, wajah Daniel saat cemberut itu sangat menggemaskan dan menggoda iman.

"Tidak peduli! Kalau kau memang begitu ingin tau namanya, kenapa tidak kau beri saja dia nama? Dasar Malfoy menyebalkan!" sahut Daniel dengan wajah ditekuk sempurna. Dia telah melepaskan ular kecil berwarna hitam pekat dengan kepala kemerahan itu mencari makannya sendiri.

"Serius 'Niel. Aku penasaran siapa nama ular kecil itu"

"Hm..." Daniel menaruh telunjuk di dagunya dan menengadah menatap langit. Membuat Draco menghembuskan nafas. Ternyata bocah itu memang belum menyiapkan nama apapun untuk peliharaan uniknya itu. "Etto~ ah! Hebi!" seru Daniel semangat.

Sukses membuat Draco sweatdrop. Kalau tidak ingat dengan nama Malfoy yang disandangnya, bisa dipastikan dia tengah tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya. Menghembuskan nafas lelah, Draco mengusap rambut Daniel lembut. "Anguis saja bagaimana?"

"Anguis?" ulang Daniel dengan wajah polos.

"Yep. Berasal dari bahasa Latin, artinya sama saja"

"hm~" Daniel mengerutkan dahinya seakan berpikir keras. "Oke, gagasan diterima!" Daniel menjentikkan jarinya riang dan tertawa kecil. "Anguis~ dimana kau?" Daniel berjongkok, mencari – cari keberadaan ular peliharaannya itu. "Anguis~"

"Hei, 'Niel" seruan bernada heran itu membuat Daniel mendongak.

"Ada apa?" tanya Daniel sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

"Dari sekian banyak binatang peliharaan yang diizinkan sekolah, kenapa kau memilih ular? Memangnya kau mengerti dia mau apa?"

Daniel tersenyum lembut, "Karena ular itu tidak menuntut, Dray. Dia bisa mencari makanannya sendiri tanpa kita kawal. Dia tidak butuh perlakuan khusus. Dan terlebih, ular itu membuatku mengingat tentang kebenaran diriku" jawabnya dengan nada santai.

Draco menatap Daniel tanpa kedip, lalu seulas senyum manis tercipta di wajahnya. "Hmh, seharusnya aku bisa menduganya. Tapi apakah kau paham dengan keinginan Anguis? Kalau kau lupa 'Niel. Itu ular lho"

"Prinsipnya sama saja dengan kucing atau pun burung hantu, Dray. Letak perbedaan mereka hanyalah wujudnya"

"Ah... baiklah" Draco mengangguk paham.

"Ah, kau disini Anguis~" Daniel berjongkok riang saat merasakan sesuatu mendekati kakinya. Ular kecil itu menjulurkan lidahnya seakan mengucapkan salam pada Daniel. Daniel tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, sebaiknya kita kembali ke asrama sekarang. Aku tak mau dicari – cari, Dray" Daniel langsung menggandeng tangan Draco dan membawanya – kalau tak mau disebut menyeret – kembali ke asrama. Ah, benar juga ini sudah saatnya makan malam.

.

Harrietta berlari. Dengan panik dan ketakutan, menyusuri labirin gelap nan berliku – liku itu. Dia berlari mengikuti suara desisan aneh di sepanjang dinding. Sampai kemudian, dia berhenti atau tepatnya terpaksa berhenti karena dihadapkan pada jalan buntu di depannya. Napas bocah beranjak remaja itu terengah, tapi tak menyurutkan langkah penasarannya.

"Aneh, aku yakin suara itu berasal dari sini" dia bergumam, mencari – cari sesuatu yang bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Pandangannya terkunci pada sebuah cahaya yang mencurigakan. Mengabaikan rasa takut, Harrietta menghampiri sumber cahaya itu.

"Seekor... ular?" Harrietta menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Bagaimana bisa ular memancarkan cahaya? Dan... kenapa ularnya besar sekali? Darimana sumber cahaya ini? Pasti ada sesuatu! Tapi apa? Dan dimana?" bocah perempuan itu menatap sekeliling dengan bantuan cahaya berwarna hijau itu.

" _Siapa disana?"_

Suara yang sangat mirip dengan desisan ular itu membuat Harrietta tersentak kaget. Dia menatap sekeliling dengan wajah cemas. "Siapa disana?" balasnya takut – takut.

" _Kau seorang bocah ternyata"_

Tongkat disiagakan, Harrietta menatap sekelilingnya. "Siapa itu? Tunjukkan wujudmu! Pengecut! Jangan hanya bersembunyi!" memancing emosi lawan, adalah kepandaian alami seorang Potter.

" _Kheh, ternyata ada juga half blood yang mengerti bahasa kami. Hm~ kau bukan bocah biasa ya~"_

"Katakan siapa kau! Tunjukkan wujudmu pengecut!"

" _Pengecut? Kau saja yang bodoh bocah"_

"Siapa itu?"

" _Lihatlah kedepanmu bocah"_

Penasaran, Harrietta menurut dan langsung berteriak kencang mendapati ular yang tadi dilihatnya telah berubah menjadi sebesar ular raksasa dan membuka lebar mulutnya.

"Kyaaaaa"

"Harrietta bangun!" Ginny menggoncangkan tubuh Harrietta yang terlihat bercucuran peluh.

Harrietta tersentak kaget dan bangun dengan nafas terengah.

"Harrietta, what's wrong?" tanya Ginny cemas.

"Dream... that was a dream... hahh hahh hahh untunglah"Harrietta mengatur pernafasannya dengan sedikit susah payah. Membuat Ginnyi menatapnya tak paham.

"Exactly, what kind of your dream? A nightmare?" tanya Ginny setelah Harrietta menghabiskan segelas besar air minum di mejanya.

"That was more than a nightmare, Ginny. Itu sangat... mengerikan" Harrietta memeluk dirinya sendiri yang gemetar karena teringat dengan mimpi mengerikan yang baru saja dilaluinya. For Merlin Sake, mimpi itu terlihat seperti nyata!

"Mimpi apa sampai kau berteriak ketakutan seperti itu? Itu jelas bukan mimpi hantu kan?"

"Tentu saja bukan! Aku takkan berteriak hanya karena makhluk transparan bernama hantu itu. Aku berteriak karena yang kulihat adalah..." Harrietta terdiam. Benarkah pilihannya untuk mengatakan mimpiny pada Ginny? Harrietta menatap Ginny yang memandangnya penasaran. "Adalah... ular"

"Hah?!" Ginny membuka mulutnya tak percaya. "Ular? For God Sake, Harrietta, kau berteriak tengah malam hanya karena mimpi ular? Gosh aku menyesal khawatir padamu!"

"Err... sorry" Harrietta memainkan jari – jarinya gugup.

Ginny mendengus kesal. "ya sudah, tidur lagi saja, masih ada 3 jam lagi sebelum jam 6" Ginny menguap dan kembali ke ranjangnya sendiri. Meneruskan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu karena jeritan Harrietta. Beruntung, kamar mereka sudah dilapisi mantra peredam. Kalau tidak, bisa dipastikan seluruh murid asrama perempuan akan panik karena teriakan nyaring bocah penyelamat itu.

Tunggu dulu, Ginny membuka matanya dan melirik Harrietta yang kembali merebahkan dirinya dan mencoba tidur. "Bukankah Harrietta tidak takut dengan apapun? Dia bahkan tidak takut dengan Grimm, tapi kenapa dia bisa berteriak hanya karena bermimpi akan ular. Memangnya... ular seperti apa yang ada dalam mimpi Harrietta? Mustahil jika itu hanya ular biasa kan? Apa jangan – jangan..." Ginny tersentak kaget. Mencoba menghalau pikiran buruk yang sempat menghantuinya. Tidak mungkin kan?

Haah, daripada bingung, lebih baik dia tidur saja. Mungkin memang Harrietta mimpi digigit ular atau semacamnya. Benar, lebih baik dia tidur.

.

.

Quidditch, bagi Daniel Radcliffe Jefferson, olahraga satu itu adalah ahl terakhir yang ingin ditonton ataupun diikutinya selama bersekolah di Hogwarts. Bukan karena benci, sama sekali bukan. Dia justru sangat menyukai olahraga itu, terlebih sensasi mendebarkan yang dirasakannya saat terbang. Lalu kenapa? Kenapa bocah yang di sangka akan menjadi anggota Quidditch termuda itu enggan berhubungan dengan Quidditch?

"Harrietta perhatikan kemana Snitch terbang, karena poin yang didapat tim jika Snitch berhasil digenggaman kalian adalah 100 poin. Artinya, jika kalian berhasil mencetak poin dari 3 Bludger saja, dan mendapatkan Snitch, dipastikan kalian akan langsung keluar sebagai juaranya" Madam Hooch bersemangat menjelaskan pada Murid Gryffindor yang kebetulan mendapat jam pertama dalam latihan terbang.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Daniel? Kenapa Murid Slytherin itu bisa berada di antara para bocah Hogwarts? Apa pada sesuatu yang salah? Atau bocah berambut dirty blond berantakan itu tengah terpisah dari kelompoknya? Oh, ayolah berhenti menyimpulkan sesuatu seenaknya sendiri. Kadang apa yang disimpulkan dari suatu hal, akan berdampak buruk bagi hal lain.

"Mr. Jefferson, sudah selesai dengan penilaiannya?"

"Sudah Madam Hooch, berdasarkan data yang diperoleh dari survey 4 klub Quidditch, bisa dipastikan bahwa semuanya sudah siap. Mereka sudah bisa memulai latihan intensif mereka Madam"

Tidak, tidak, tidak ada yang salah. Seorang Daniel Jefferson memang ditunjuk dengan penuh kehormatan oleh Pembimbing Quidditch itu untuk menjadi asistennya selama penilaian berlangsung. Alasannya sepele, karena Daniel menolak untuk bermain dalam tim. Hmh, pembimbing yang sangat baik~

"Baiklah Mr. Jefferson, terimakasih atas kerjasamanya"

Bebas~ akhirnya setelah hampir 3 jam terjebak memberikan penilaian sesuai yang diperagakan oleh sang pembimbing, Daniel bisa kembali menghirup aroma kebebasan. Oke, itu berlebihan.

"Minumlah" Draco datang menghampiri Daniel dan memberikan jus labu kesukaannya yang langsung diteguk rakus oleh sang penerima.

"Fhuah~ thank you Dray~" Daniel mengeluarkan senyum manjanya. Membuat beberapa siswa yang tengah menatapnya blushing terpesona. Dan juga membuat Draco mengeluarkan hawa membunuhnya.

"oh, jangan berlebihan Tuan Muda Malfoy" Blaise memutar matanya bosan. Yah, bukan hal yang aneh lagi bagi semua orang jika Malfoy Junior ini mengeluarkan hawa membunuhnya. Apalagi jika sudah berkaitan dengan seorang bocah manis bernama Daniel Jefferson.

"Kalian kenapa?" Daniel menghabiskan minumannya acuh. Matanya menjelajahi sekeliling lapangan Quidditch yang berangsur – angsur sepi. Terimakasih pada hawa membunuh sang Malfoy Junior.

"Daniel..." suara feminim yang memanggil nama Daniel membuat 4 kepala menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Oh, 'Mione. What's wrong?" Daniel menghilangkan gelasnya dan menatap penuh tanya pada siswa Ravenclaw yang memanggilnya.

"Um... ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu" jawab bocah berambut gula kapas itu ragu – ragu.

"Katakan saja" ujar Daniel tak sadar situasi di sekitarnya. Bahkan tak menyadari sesosok Malfoy yang ditahan oleh Blaise dan Theo dengan susah payah.

"Ta... tapi..."

"Tenang saja, kita kan teman~" Daniel menyengir lebar. Membuat semua orang – lebih tepatnya 4 orang lainnya – menatapnya kagum.

Angguk, bocah bernama lengkap Hermione Granger itu mengulurkan sebuah buku pada Daniel.

"Buku?"

"Aku menemukan buku itu di tempat aku terperangkap sebelum ini" Hermione menunduk.

"Lalu? Itu hanya buku biasa, yang mungkin saja merupakan keisengan seseorang" Blaise menyuarakan opininya.

"Ta... tapi aneh, maksudku buku itu sangat aneh" Hermione membantah dengan wajah cemas.

Secara tak langsung, membuat Daniel menaruh curigapada buku jelek yang ada ditangannya. Penasaran, Daniel membuka buku itu dan hanya menemukan lembaran kosong.

"See? Tidak ada yang aneh dibuku ini. Hanya lembaran kosong yang tidak terpakai" ucap Theo bersemangat.

"Itulah anehnya..." Draco bergumam.

Membuat 2 kepala menatapnya bingung, satu kepala tertunduk, dan satu sisanya sibuk meneliti isi buku.

"Apa maksudmu Drake?" tanya Theo akhirnya.

"Lihatlah covernya. Bukankah ini terlihat seperti buku lama yang sudah puluhan tahun terpakai? Namun isinya terlihat sangat bersih dari noda tinta" Draco menyuarakan hipotesisnya layaknya seorang detective. Tanpa disadari siapapun, membuat satu – satunya perempuan di sana menatap Draco dengan binar penuh kekaguman.

"Terus? Bisa saja seseorang mengganti covernya dengan isi buku lain?" Blaise turut berpendapat.

"Aku tak merasakan energi sihir apapun dari buku ini. Setidaknya bukan energi sihir yang biasanya dipakai dalam mengganti isi buku dan cover" Daniel kemudian bersuara.

"La.. lalu?"

Daniel membuka buku itu dan meletakkannya di pangkuan. Mereka semua duduk membentuk lingkaran. "Lihat dan perhatikan baik – baik" Daniel mengingatkan. Dengan santai, dia menggores jarinya hingga berdarah dan meneteskannya ke buku.

"A... Apa yang terjadi?"

.

.

.

( Jadiii~ apa yang terjadi? )

.

.

.

.

.

a/n : Hello ketemu lagi ama Syiie disini~ ada yang kangen aku wkwkwk :v

 **irish** (sabar terus nuggunya ya? Syiera Aquila desu~) **306yuzu** (hummm apa ya? Masih menjadi misteri! Karena Syiie juga ngga tau itu apa /plak) **seidocamui** (eh eh eh? Mereka masih bocah kok, hadeuh pikiranmu sayang~ /well, Syiie juga berharap mereka ngapa"in /plak) **guess** (oh my god, thank you dear~ i wish i know your name. Syiie bukan orang yang hebat, tapi terimakasih, Syiie bisa ngelanjutin ff ini karena dukungan readers semua. Thank you so much :*) **Guess** (iya~ thank you ) **Soo** (maaf pendek~ iya bakal lanjut terus kok~ yang sabar ya~) **Drarry my love** (iya sayang~ terimakasih~) **hattorimayu** (baik~ terimakasih~) Drarry Shipper (iyaaa , aduuuh jadi ngga tau mau ngomen apa~ intinya terimakasih banyakkkk~) **Vikachuu** (okey terimakasih udah mau nunggu~) **amandhal, askasufa, Harpaairiry, Eun810, Jiji park, Guang, , hatakehanahungry, Aoi Hikari kenzou, Misaki Younna, aliensparkdobi, Nur765, Aiko Vallery, , HiNa devilujoshi, phantomlady13, putrilestarilibra164, uzumaki megami, hyunnie02, ,** (via pm ya~ arigatou~) **Lune** **Sonya** , **m4sd4lif4h** (udah lanjut ya~)

TERIMAKASIIIIHHHH BANYAK bagi yang udah mau Read, review, Follow dan Favorite~

I LOVEEEE YOUUUUUUUU


	17. Chapter 17

"Lihatlah covernya. Bukankah ini terlihat seperti buku lama yang sudah puluhan tahun terpakai? Namun isinya terlihat sangat bersih dari noda tinta" Draco menyuarakan hipotesisnya layaknya seorang detective. Tanpa disadari siapapun, membuat satu – satunya perempuan di sana menatap Draco dengan binar penuh kekaguman.

"Terus? Bisa saja seseorang mengganti covernya dengan isi buku lain?" Blaise turut berpendapat.

"Aku tak merasakan energi sihir apapun dari buku ini. Setidaknya bukan energi sihir yang biasanya dipakai dalam mengganti isi buku dan cover" Daniel kemudian bersuara.

"La.. lalu?"

Daniel membuka buku itu dan meletakkannya di pangkuan. Mereka semua duduk membentuk lingkaran. "Lihat dan perhatikan baik – baik" Daniel mengingatkan. Dengan santai, dia menggores jarinya hingga berdarah dan meneteskannya ke buku.

"A... Apa yang terjadi?"

.

.

.

 **THE CHOSEN ONE**

 **By : Syiera Aquila**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **By : J.K. Rowling**

 **Warning : SLASH! OOC!Chara, TWIN!Harry, feat!OC**

 **NO LIKE DRARRY? DON'T READ PLEASE**

.

Happy reading~

.

.

Tes tes tes

3 titik darah menetes ke lembaran kertas putih itu. Darah itu membentuk sebuah lingkaran yang langsung melebar, sedetik kemudian darah itu lenyap. Benar – benar lenyap tanpa bekas. 2 pasang mata terbelalak kaget.

"Ba... bagaimana mungkin?" Theo menyuarakan kebingungannya.

"ada dua petunjuk!" Draco menunjukkan 2 jarinya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius dan yakin. Membuat Daniel teringat dengan aksi sombong detective saat memecahkan misteri.

"Apa?"

"Pertama, cover buku yang tidak menunjukkan isinya ataupun sebaliknya. Ini bisa terjadi karena memang ada sihir yang digunakan. Kedua, tetesan darah yang merembes lalu menghilang dengan sangat cepat. Kesimpulannya, memang ada yang aneh dengan buku ini. Analisisnya begini..." Draco terdiam saat mendapati tatapan berbinar satu – satunya gadis yang ada di sana.

"Bagaimana?" Blaise mendesak.

Draco berdehem dan menyenggol lengan Daniel. Membuat sang empunya lengan menoleh bingung.

"Apa?" Daniel bertanya melalui tatapan matanya.

"Bantu aku jelaskan pada mereka" balas Draco tanpa suara.

"Kenapa harus?" Daniel menatap Draco sedikit enggan.

"Karena ada 'dia' disini, 'Niel~" Draco memutar matanya.

"ehem! Mau sampai kapan kalian saling menatap mesra begitu?" Blaise dengan wajah datar menginterupsi keduanya.

Daniel menghembuskan nafas. "Jadi intinya, memang ada orang yang telah memakai buku ini sebagai media sihirnya. Kita tak bisa menyimpulkan apakah ini termasuk keisengan biasa, atau memang merupakan buku terlarang. 'Mione, aku pegang buku ini ya?"

Mengangguk, Hermione menyetujui ucapan Daniel. "eh, Tapi kedatanganku juga ingin memberitahukan masalah yang terjadi di dalam saat kelian berempat sibuk disini"

"Masalah?"

"iya, sesuatu tentang Pewaris Pangeran Kegelapan dan Sang Pahlawan" Hermione angkat bahu, sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu suka dengan isu bohong yang beredar. Tapi dia yakin kalau Daniel akan tertarik. Bagaimanapun juga, jiwa keadilan seorang Jefferson tak perlu diragukan lagi.

"Ayo kita lihat" Daniel memutuskan. Untuk sejenak mengalihkan perhatian pada buku yang sekarang telah bersembunyi di saku jubahnya.

Mereka berlima segera menuju Great Hall yang sangat bising. Mengerutkan keningnya, Daniel menyelinap menuju ke sumber keributan. "Filch?" Daniel menatap bingung pada penjaga Hogwarts itu. Dia terlihat sangat marah dan... apa itu? Air mata? Apa yang terjadi?

" _Bunuh~ hahaha~ biar kubunuh semuanya~"_

Suara desisan itu membuat Daniel tersentak. Dia menatap sekelilingnya dengan heran. Aneh, tak seorangpun yang menyadari adanya suara bernada ancaman itu. Oh, ada. Harrietta Potter terlihat memandang sekeliling dengan wajah cemas.

"Sudah kubilang dia pelakunya!" teriakan keras Filch membuat suasana seketika hening. Semua mata menatap sosok Harrietta yang ditunjuk sang penjaga sekolah.

"Ini salah paham! Kami tak melakukan apapun! Kami hanya..."

"Berada di waktu yang salah di tempat yang salah" Sela Profesor Snape dingin. Dia menyeruak dari kerumunan dengan wajah paling datar yang dia punya.

"Severus! Kau tidak perlu membela anak – anak nakal ini! Mereka tidak, bocah perempuan ini tepatnya, sudah membunuh Mrs Norris! Dia juga menggantungnya di langit – langit bahkan mencoreti dinding dengan darah!" Filch menjelaskan kembali rincian kejadian yang dipercayainya telah terjadi.

"Membunuh? Darah? You gotta be kidding me!" gumam Draco rendah. Daniel mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan matenya itu. Hell, meskipun sang pahlawan bisa melakukan semua itu, takkan mungkin dia melakukannya dalam lingkungan sekolahan! Tapi... bagaimana bisa kucing galak itu terlihat sangat kaku seperti itu? Aneh... dan juga, kenapa ada genangan air di sana?

" _Cabik... remukkan... hancurkan"_

"Suara itu lagi!" Harrietta bersorak kencang. Membuat semua orang menatapnya bingung.

"Suara apa? Sudah kubilang tidak ada suara apapun, 'Riet" Ron berucap pelan di sampingnya.

"Tapi aku mendengarnya Ron! Aku juga tau, ini suara yang ku cari tadi! Ron telingaku baik – baik saja!"

"Ya ya ya katakan itu pada orang yang baru saja membunuh Mrs Norris-ku dasar kejam!"

"I am not kill her! I told you!"

"Tapi saat itu hanya ada kalian disana! Siapa lagi yang bisa melakukannya selain kalian! Terutama kau! Kau yang punya potensi paling besar untuk membunuh Mrs Norris-ku!"

"Hentikan Argus! Kita tau tak seorang pun siswa yang bisa membekukan makhluk" suara berwibawa kepala sekolah membuat semuanya terdiam. Daniel menatap sang kepala sekolah dengan pandangan tak terartikan.

"Tapi Kepala Sekolah..."

"Pertanyaannya adalah, kenapa mereka bisa berada di tempat ini di saat semuanya sedang makan siang? Bukankah ini adalah jalur yang jarang dipakai para siswa?" Profesor Snape menyela dengan tatapan sinis.

"Ka...kami.. hanya sedang berjalan-jalan" Ron menjawab dengan nada pelan.

"Berpacaran tanpa makan siang?" ucap Profesor Snape telak.

"Itu karena kami tidak lapar"

Kruyuk~ tepat setelah bantahan itu, perut Ron langsung berbunyi. Menuai senyum kemenangan dari sang Potion Master.

"Cukup! Kita semua tau kalau seorang siswa takkan bisa melakukannya Severus. Mungkin saja mereka memang sedang memutar arah. Sebaiknya kalian berdua tidak pernah lewat jalan ini lagi. Dan bagi semuanya, kalian diharuskan untuk waspada. Bukan tidak mungkin jika akan ada lagi kejadian seperti ini. Dengan berat hati aku mengatakan kalau Hogwarts telah dimasuki musuh. Sekarang kembali ke asrama masing – masing. Dan serahkan hal ini pada kami. Kau juga Miss Potter, kembalilah"

Dengan berat hati, semua orang mulai membubarkan diri. Tapi Harrietta dan Ron masih berdiri di sana. Seulas senyum usil tercipta di bibir Draco. Dia melirik Hermione yang berdiri cukup jauh dari mereka. "Kau baca itu Granger? The chamber of secret has been opened. The enemies of the heir, beware! Kau tau artinya kan? Bersiaplah~ giliranmu tak lama lagi~"

"Dray!" Daniel berucap memperingatkan.

"Apa 'Niel? Kau juga baca kan? The enemies of the heir~ musuh sang pewaris. Artinya Mud-Blood kan? Bukankah tidak mustahil jika berikutnya adalah giliran Mud-Blood itu?" Draco menunjuk Hermione dengan ekspresi santai. Tak mempedulikan wajah Hermione yang sudah pucat pasi.

"Draco berhenti mengatakan hal konyol. Sebaiknya kalian semua kembali ke asrama sekarang juga" Profesor Snape angkat suara. Bukan karena dia kasihan pada Hermione, melainkan karena tidak tega menolak permintaan yang disampaikan Daniel melalui tatapan matanya.

"baiklah~ baiklah~ tapi~ kuperingatkan Granger~ lebih baik kau menjauh sejauh mungkin dari seorang Gryffindor~ kau tau kan apa yang sudah terjadi sekarang? Bukan hal yang aneh kalau besok kaulah yang ada di posisi Mrs. Norris. Kau setuju kan Mr. Flich?"

"Ya, aku setuju dengan bocah itu. Kau harus berahti – hati. Karena sepertinya sang pahlawan ini mengincar seluruh mud-blood yang berada di sekolah ini. Bahkan dia juga pasti mengincar _Squib_. Sebaiknya jangan pernah berada di ruangan yang sama dengan sang pembunuh ini!" ucap Filch ketus.

Draco menyeringai puas, dia segera berlalu merangkul Daniel kembali ke asrama. Sementara 2 temannya mengikuti dengan wajah malas juga pasrah. Yah, tapi kapan lagi bisa mendapati seorang Malfoy dengan cueknya memojokkan seorang pahlawan di hadapan kepala sekolah? Kh~ seorang Malfoy hn~

Hermione menunduk takut dan segera berlari kembali ke asramanya. Meninggalkan kepala sekolah, Profesor Snape dan Flich yang masih berdiri di tempat kejadian. Jangan tanyakan para Gryffindor itu, karena mereka berdua sudah pergi lebih dulu sesaat setelah para Slytherin pergi.

.

.

Daniel menggerutu pelan. Sudah dari tadi dia ingin sendirian, tapi matenya sama sekali tak mengizinkan. Akhirnyasaat hampir mendekati jam malam ini, dia bisa keluar dengan bebas dari kamarnya. Dikarenakan matenya itu telah terlelap pulas. Oh, tenang saja, Daniel sama sekali tak melakukan apapun kok. Memang sejatinya, Malfoy Junior itu takkan bisa bertahan lama kalau sudah bersentuhan dengan kasur tercintanya.

"hiks hiks bukan salahku... aku tidak tau... bukan aku... hiks hiks" suara tangisan lirih sekaligus putus asa itu membuat Daniel menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Orang bodoh mana yang menangis di tepi Black Lake pada pukul segini? Ah, ternyata Weasley. Tak sulit untuk mengenali siapa pemilik rambut merah menyala itu.

Tapi pertanyaannya adalah, kenapa Ginnevra Weasley menangis? Dia tidak mungkin dikucilkan temannya kan? Tidak mungkin! Itu adalah hal terakhir yang bisa terjadi dalam kehidupannya. Lalu kenapa? Tunggu, sepertinya tadi bungsu Weasley itu mengucapkan sesuatu tentang salah. Apanya yang salah? Memangnya dia melakukan kesalahan apa?

Ah! Tiba – tiba kejadian 5 jam kebelakang diputar otomatis dalam benak Daniel. Intuisinya, hal ini pasti berhubungan dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, kejadian tentang kamar rahasia dan sang pewaris. Tapi, memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan bocah perempuan itu? Dia tak mungkin mempraktekkan ilmu hitam dalam lingkungan sekolah kan?

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tabiat, seorang Potter sejatinya akan menyuarakan apa yang dirasakannya pada orang yang ditujunya. Langsung, saat itu juga. Yah, jangan salahkan Daniel kalau dia mempunyai refleks seperti itu.

"Je.. hiks Jefferson hiks hiks" Ginny mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang menginterupsi acara menangisnya. Juga untuk melanjutkan kembali tangisan putus asanya.

"kenapa kau menangis malam – malam begini, di sini? Kau tidak mungkin dikucilkan bukan?"

"ti hiks tidak"

"Lalu?"

"Bukan aku. Aku sama sekali tak melakukan apapun. Aku tak tau apapun. Tidak, bukan aku"

Oh, great. Dan sekarang dia meracau tidak jelas. Mengulangi kalimat yang sama secara berkala. Aneh, apa yang sudah merasuki tubuh bocah berambut merah ini? Tak mungkin salah satu hantu yang ada di sekolah ini mencoba mengusilinya dengan cara merasuki tubuh bocah itu kan?

"Ada apa... Ginny?"

Suara lembut Daniel membuat Ginny tersentak kecil. Sedikit tergugu dia bangkit dan memeluk Daniel erat. Air matanya menetes dengan rengekan kecil. "Bukan salahku, aku tak melakukan apapun huhuhu aku tak tau huhuhu"

Daniel tersentak, sedikit canggung dia menepuk – nepuk punggung Ginny. "Hei, ada apa hm?"

"A.. aku... saat aku bangun, aku ... tubuhku ... tanganku pennh darah. Bukan darahku, aku tak tau apa yang telah terjadi. Tulisan itu bukan aku. Bukan aku... aku tidak tau... huhuhu"

Mendadak, semuanya menjadi jelas bagi Daniel. Dia tersenyum maklum dan menepuk pelan punggung Ginny. "Semuanya baik – baik saja. Kembalilah ke kamarmu, sebelum ada yang melihatmu disini"

"Ta... tapi..."

"Takkan ada yang mengetahuinya. Pergilah"

"Terimakasih, Daniel" Ginny memeluk Daniel sekali lagi dan berlari tergesa menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Daniel yang menatap langit.

"Hah~" menghembuskan nafas lelah, Daniel duduk. Matanya menatap danau dengan tatapan kosong.

"Tidak baik bermain di tepi danau malam-malam begini, Harry"

"Uncle Sev, please don't call me with that name. Setidaknya jangan sekarang" Daniel menelungkupkan wajahnya pada lipatan kakinya.

"Hmh" Severus ikut duduk di samping Daniel dan mengelus rambutnya lembut. "Ada apa hn?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

"Aku bertanya-tanya tak bisakah aku hidup normal selayaknya penyihir pada umumnya?" Daniel mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Severus dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kau menolak takdirmu?"

Daniel menggeleng, "Bukan seperti itu Uncle. Aku hanya iri pada mereka yang memiliki kehidupan normal. Tanpa perlu memikirkan ini itu, selain bersaing dengan nilai mereka. Terkadang, aku mengharapkan untuk hidup di zaman yang berbeda. Tanpa adanya peperangan, sihir dan segala macamnya"

"Hei, Harry. Kau terlahir istimewa. Karena itulah semuanya terjadi. You are the chosen one, Harry. Itulah alasan kau berada di zaman ini. Bukannya di zaman ninja ataupun zaman modern. Ini adalah kehidupanmu Harry. Kau bebas menentukan kemana kau akan melangkah. Tapi kau harus ingat, kau juga punya takdir yang harus kau jalani. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka" Severus tersenyum samar.

Daniel kembali menghembuskan nafasnya dan bersandar pada bahu Severus. "Uncle, aku berharap aku bukan seorang Harry Potter. Aku selalu berharap seperti itu. Tapi..." Daniel menengadah dan menatap konstelasi bintang. "Tapi kemudian aku tersadar, jika aku tidak terlahir begini, takkan mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengan Uncle, Daddy, Dray, Uncle Frede, dan semuanya. Dan aku bersyukur, diantara sekian banyak hal, aku bersyukur telah bertemu kalian semua dan menjadi bagian dari kalian" senyum manis terukir di wajah Daniel.

Severus mengacak-acak rambut Daniel. "Baiklah, sekarang saatnya kembali ke asrama, Harry. Atau kau akan dikenai jam malam"

"Baiklah Uncle, tapi kumohon tidak bisakah kau memanggil namaku dengan normal?"

Severus tidak menjawab, hanya memandangi kepergian Daniel dengan senyum tipisnya. "Kami juga bersyukur, kau ada di antara kami, Harry. Dengan atau tanpa kelebihanmu itu"

.

Daniel menutup matanya, merasakan angin malam yang berhembus mengelilingi tubuhnya. Sepasang sayap putih tanpa cela mengepak dari punggungnya yang tidak tertutupi apapun. Tubuh half nakednya terlihat berkilauan dan sepanjang punggung dan perutnya tertutupi oleh tatto-tatto aneh yang terlihat sangat artistik. Tatto yang lebih menyerupai aksara kuno juga lukisan kecil.

Draco memandang penuh kekaguman dari bawah. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas tubuh Daniel yang terbang begitu bebasnnya. Juga dapat melihat tanda 'mate'nya yang berkilauan tertimpa sinar bulan. "Menawan" adalah kata yang sangat sesuai dengan Daniel.

Tersenyum tipis, Draco berdiri di ambang jendela dan mengeluarkan sayap hitamnya. Mengepakkan sayapnya pelan dan terbang menyusul Daniel. Daniel tersentak lalu tersenyum lembut. Tangannya menggapai tangan matenya. Sebuah sinar biru lembut kemudian menyelimuti mereka yang masih saling tatap. Kembali, senyuman lembut yang tak pernah mereka tujukan pada siapapun terlukis. Dibawah cahaya bulan, di dalam selubung biru lembut, mereka terikat. Diikat oleh benang takdir berwarna merah yang takkan pernah bisa putus. Bahkan di saat kematian datang menjemput mereka.

.

.

.

(( wait a minute~ sebenarnya... apa yang telah terjadi? ))

.

.

.

.

.

Hai hai~ Syiie is back~ miss me? Miss me? Hahaha~

Hum~ sepertinya ada yang bertanya – tanya ini heum~ kkk~ hayo ngaku~ siapa yang begitu penasaran eoh? /naik_turunin_alis. /geplaked

Tehehehehehehehehe~~~~

Balasan review : **Asyifaaulia31, , blue safire, Nur765, m4sd4lif4h, amandhadl, Phantomlady13** (di pm ya sayang~ :*) **Amelia Yusanti** (oke, udah lanjut sayang~), **Who Know** (woah! Makasih banyak~ hehe), **Soo** (ketipu ya :v, makasih nunggu, udah lanjut ya~), **Guest** (hehe :v, udah next~), **Jiji Park** (buku Riddle bukan ya?/plaked, unggg... bassilc bukan ya?/plaked again, ditunggu aja hehe~), **DraRry Shipper** (osh! Terimakasih atas sarannya~ pujiannya dan semuanya~, eum.. masalah si kembar Potter.. oke, dikasih bocoran nih. Sebenarnya mereka sama-sama bisa ngerasainnya. Hanya saja, dalam taraf dan kadar berbeda/plak, ehehe udah lanjut ya~), **Vilan616** (huweee, kenapa aku selalu tak bisa membalasnya melalui pmmu? Huweee/plak, hahaha terimakasih ya~ :*), **Drarry my love** (duuh, maaf ngga bisa apdet cepet, tapi Syiie usahain apdetnya paling lama sekali sebulan deh~/plak. Eheh udah lanjut ya~), **ADT** (terimakasih! Usulnya diterima, tapi masih disimpen dulu ya! Ehehe, lanjut dong! Tetap nunggu dengan sabar ya!/plak), **Guest** (duuh maaf ngga bsa apdet cepet~, terimakasih ya~)


	18. Chapter 18

Daniel kembali menguap. Blaise dan Theo yang sedari tadi menatap Daniel, kembali memberi satu garis di buku mereka. Mereka terlihat mengangguk – angguk paham, dan saat Daniel menguap lagi – untuk kesekian kalinya – mereka kembali fokus pada garis – garis di buku mereka.

"Haah, apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Draco yang akhirnya merasa terganggu. Dia membawa kepala Daniel ke pahanya dan mengusap rambut Daniel, membiarkan matenya itu terlelap.

"Yah, Drake kami sedang berlomba tau! Kenapa kau malah menyuruh Daniel tidur?" Theo protes kekanakan.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Draco berujar tak peduli, tangannya terus memberikan sentuhan lembut pada rambut Daniel.

"Kami sedang menghitung, berapa kali Daniel menguap pagi ini. Dan kau menggagalkannya saat menyuruh Daniel tidur di pangkuanmu" Jawab theo jujur.

"Kalian ini. Harusnya kalian kasihan sedikit pada Daniel. Bukannya malah menjadikannya bahan taruhan"

"Mau bagaimana lagi" Theo angkat bahu, sementara Blaise menutup bukunya.

"Jadi, apa yang telah terjadi pada Daniel semalam ini?" Blaise menatap Draco menuntut penjelasan.

"Seperti bulan lalu, semalam New Moon kan?"

"Hm.. Sejak 3 bulan lalu, setiap terjadinya New Moon, Daniel selalu saja tidak tidur. Aku jadi semakin penasaran, memangnya apa yang terjadi? Tidak mungkin Daniel bertapa bukan? Ah, ataupun bertransformasi menjadi Creatures?"

Draco hanya menatap mereka dengan wajah bosan.

"Tunggu! Jangan bilang kalau memang seperti itu! Drake jelaskan pada kami"

"Sebenarnya..."

.

.

 **THE CHOSEN ONE**

 **By : Syiera Aquila**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **By : J.K. Rowling**

 **Warning : SLASH! OOC!Chara, TWIN!Harry, feat!OC, Bashing chara**

 **NO LIKE DRARRY? DON'T READ PLEASE**

.

Happy reading~

.

.

Daniel memakan jatah makan malamnya dengan lahap. Tak peduli dengan tatapan aneh yang dilancarkan orang – orang padanya. Sesaat kemudian, dia menghabiskan jus labunya sekali teguk dan menghembuskan nafas lega. "Kenyaaang~" ucapnya riang.

"Bagaimana tidak kenyang, kau menghabiskan 3 kali lipat banyak makanmu yang biasanya, Dan" Theo berkomentar dengan nada horror.

Daniel cemberut. "Aku lapar tau"

"Tumben sekali? Biasanya selelah apapun kau tak akan selapar ini" Blaise menyambung komentar kekasihnya.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi" Daniel angkat bahu acuh. Dia kemudian menatap matenya dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Draco lembut, menyadari tatapan penuh pengharapan yang di lancarkan Daniel kepadanya.

"Malam ini ayo kita lakukan lagi~" Daniel berseru keras.

Bruust! Uhuk uhuk uhuk!

Terdengar semburan air dan batuk dari sebagian besar siswa yang mendengar ucapan Daniel yang ambigu tersebut. Beberapa guru yang kebetulan mendengarpun berdehem pelan. Tidak menyangka kalimat ambigu seperti itu yang akan diucapkan Daniel pada Draco.

"Boleh saja, tapi kau yakin takkan berteriak saat aku masuk nanti?" tanya Draco cuek.

Ohok ohok ohok!

Kali ini para gadis yang berada dekat mereka, tersedak makanan sendiri. Dan tengah bersusah payah menetralkan pernafasan mereka kembali.

Daniel tersenyum lebar, "Tapi enak~ aku suka~" jawab Daniel dengan wajah polos. Sekali lagi mengakibatkan beberapa siswi menutup hidung mereka yang tiba – tiba mengeluarkan darah. Blaise dan Theo saling pandang dengan keringat besar imajiner tergantung di belakang kepala mereka.

"Berhenti mengucapkan kalimat yang terkesan _ambigay_ begitu!" ujar Theo menunjuk – nunjuk wajah Draco dan Daniel bergantian.

" _Ambigay_?" Daniel memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Kalimat yang kau ucapkan itu bisa menodai telinga suci orang – orang yang mendengarnya tauuuu!" Jerit Theo frustasi.

"Eh, tapi aku hanya.."

"Ucapkan dengan kata yang lebih manusiawi, Daniel. Kau membuat semua orang berpikir yang aneh – aneh tentang kalian" sahut Blaise bijaksana.

"Bukan aneh, tapi menjijikkan. Masih kecil saja sudah mengerti, bahkan melakukan hal yang seperti itu berulang kali" sahut Ron dengan wajah sinis.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu itu Weasley?" Theo yang memang pada dasarnya sangat temperamental langsung bangkit. Kalau tidak ditahan Blaise, bisa dipastikan sekarang telah terjadi adu mantera di tengah aula.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar?" Daniel bersuara heran.

Draco mendengus pelan, dia sebenarnya paham apa yang terjadi. Tapi... otak evilnya sedang aktif sekarang. Jadi... menonton hal seperti ini bukan masalah besar bukan? Draco menyeringai sadis dalam hatinya.

"Huh, jangan sok suci. Kalian masih di bawah umur tapi bisa – bisanya melakukan hal asusila di dalam lingkungan sekolah" ulang Ron dengan wajah memerah.

"Asusila?" Daniel sekarang menggaruk pipinya bingung. "Dray... maksudnya apa?"

Draco tersenyum, "Acuhkan saja. Ayo kita pergi sekarang"

"Uhm... baikalah" Daniel memajukan bibirnya dan mengikuti Draco. Tidak menyadari hampir semua murid yang penasaran mengikuti mereka diam-diam.

"Tapi Dray, aku tidak yakin apa nanti para house elf masih ada di sana? Aku sangat terkejut kemarin waktu kau tiba-tiba masuk dan muncul dengan wajah yang tidak pernah aku lihat"

"Tapi enak..." Draco menyindir.

"Memang, makanan yang diberikan mereka itu sangat enak. Yeah, walaupun aku tetap saja tambah kelaparan paginya. Pokoknya malam ini kita lakukan lagi ya?"

Bruak!

Tersentak kaget, Daniel berbalik dan mendapati para siswa berbaring di lantai. "Kenapa kalian berbaring di lantai?" tanya Daniel heran.

"Eh... bukan apa-apa, hahaha" semuanya kemudian memilih bubar. Meninggalkan Daniel yang berkedip bingung. Dan Draco yang berusaha menahan tawanya.

.

Harrietta membaca buku di hadapannya dengan serius. Tak memperdulikan bisikan sinis yang disampaikan orang-orang tentangnya. Bocah 12 tahun itu, menyalin informasi yang didapatnya ke dalam jurnal miliknya. Wajah yang biasanya ramah itu terlihat dingin.

"Hei, lihat kali ini siapa lagi yang akan di bekukannya sesudah Mrs. Norris? Taruhan, aku yakin itu adalah orang yang pernah membuat masalah dengannya. Kalian berhati-hatilah, jangan sampai besok atau lusa menjadi giliran kalian"

"Sssttt! Jangan keras-keras! Dia bisa saja melakukannya padamu tau!"

Brak!

Semua orang sontak terdiam kaku saat Harrietta menutup buku dengan kasar dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan perpustakaan. Yang sedetik kemudian langsung ribut dan takkan berhenti kalau saja Madam Pince tidak mengancam mereka.

Harrietta berjalan menuju sebuah toilet perempuan yang sudah rusak. Dia meneliti sekitar toilet dan menemukan sebuah ukiran ular di dekat keran air. Mendekat, Harrietta mencoba memutar keran air itu.

"Tidak berfungsi"

"Ah!" Harrietta tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara feminim itu. "Kau?"

"Keran itu tidak berfungsi, sejak kematianku"

"Siapa kau?" Harrietta menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Seingatnya, dia belum pernah bertemu dengan hantu perempuan... aneh itu.

"Myrtle. Aku penghuni bilik ini sejak kematianku. Apa maumu kesini? Kau juga ingin mengolok-olokku kan?" seakan bisa membaca pikirian Harrietta, hantu itu berbicara panjang lebar, "Seperti mereka. Kau ingin mengatakan aku ini idiot, nerd, jelek..." hantu wanita itu mulai terisak.

"Kau belum menyebutkan berjerawat~" hantu lainnya datang tiba-tiba dan berbisik.

"Huweeee" sekarang Myrtle, Moaning Myrtle melolong kencang. Airmatanya yang berkilauan berjatuhan di lantai. Membuat Harrietta mau tak mau menaikkan kakinya sedikit dengan raut risih. Peeves, si poltergeist jahil malah tertawa kencang dan menambahkan olokan-olokan untuk hantu wanita itu.

"err... I gotta go..." melarikan diri, Harrietta memilih untuk tidak terlibat dengan hantu-hantu itu. Dengan cepat dia berjalan menyusuri lorong kelas.

"Harrietta~" seruan riang itu otomatis menghentikan langkah kaki bocah perempuan itu, Harrietta berbalik dan menatap heran pada bocah pendek di hadapannya.

Blitz blitz!

"Colin hentikan" Harrietta menutup matanya yang silau karena cahaya kamera. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya pada juniornya itu.

"Memotretmu, apalagi. Woahh kau sangat pothogenic, 'Rietta~" Colin memuji sambil mengutak-atik kameranya.

"Haha, terimakasih. Kurasa sekarang aku harus pergi" Harrietta mulai tak nyaman. Astaga, tak bisakah dia mendapatkan ketenangannya untuk sehari saja? Ini sudah hampir jam malam, dan masiiiih saja ada orang yang mengusiknya.

"Tapi 'Rietta, tunggu..." Colin Creevey berseru. Otomatis, membuat Harrietta berbalik dengan senyuman ramah.

"Ya ada apa Colin?" tanya Harrietta dengan nada lembut, yang kalau kau sangat teliti, kau akan bisa melihat kilat tidak suka di mata hijaunya.

"Anak-anak dikelasku bilang kalau kau adalah pewaris Slytherin. Apa itu benar?"

"Ahahaha, itu omong kosong. Aku pergi dulu, sampai nanti Colin" Harrietta segera berlari menuju asramanya. Ekspresi wajahnya sangat datar, sehingga tak bisa ditebak apa yang ada di pikiran sang pahlawan itu.

.

"Hai 'Rietta, dapat sesuatu pagi ini?" Ron menghampiri Harrietta yang kembali sibuk dengan buku-bukunya.

"Hhhh, tidak ada. Aku masih tidak bisa mendapatkan tentang apa itu The Chamber of Secret, apa itu The Heir of Slytherin. Semuanya buntu dan tak ada satupun informasi. Bahkan di Forbidden Section sekalipun" Harrietta menutup bukunya dan mulai bersiap.

"Ya sudah, biar kubantu nanti. Sekarang kau harus fokus sama pertandinganmu kan?" Ron membantu mengembalikan buku Harrietta.

"Thanks Ron" Harrietta bergumam singkat. Tak berapa lama, mereka kemudian pergi ke lapangan Quidditch. Semua murida sudah mulai bersiap di lapangan. Dan timnya sendiri, yang di pipmpin oleh Oliver Wood, sudah mulai berganti pakaian. Tergesa-gesa, Harrietta mengganti seragamnya dan langsung mengikuti timnya.

"hello Guys~ kembali lagi bersama saya, Lee Jordan~ pemandu acara yang sangat kita nanti-nantikan hari ini. Yak! Dilapangan telah terlihat tim Hufflepuff dengan kapten timnya, Zacharias Smith. Dan di seberangnya, kalian semua bisa melihat, Tim Gryffindor yang dipimpin oleh Oliver Wood. Dan~ wooho~ siapa itu? The Hero~, Harrietta Potter, kali ini untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, akan tercatat bahwa, sang penyelamat adalah pemain termuda Quidditch, selama beberapa tahun terakhir!"

Sorakan riang langsung meledak di udara setelah ucapan penuh antusiasme sang komentator. Harrietta hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya, sedikit risih. Dan juga, entah karena apa, perasaannya mendadak menjadi buruk. "God, apa lagi nanti yang akan terjadi?" batinnya miris.

Prittt!

Madam Hooch langsung membunyikan peluitnya, meminta para kapten untuk berjabat tangan. Dan...

"PERTANDINGAN DIMULAIIIIII" jeritan Lee, diikuti dengan terbangnya semua peserta ke tempat mereka masing-masing. "bludger pertama diluncurkan! Yak, dihalau dengan sangat indahnya oleh Weasley, yak! Kembali pada Smith. Wooho~ gerakan yang bagus, Johnson! ..."

Memilih menjauh, Harrietta terbang tinggi. Matanya bergerilya untuk mencari Snitch yang harus ditangkapnya. Pertandingan akan selesai begitu dia berhasil mendapatkan bola kuning keemasan itu. Dan point asrama mereka akan lebih tinggi dari yang lainnya. Nilai satu gol Bludger adalah 30 point _(?)_ dan jika di tambah dengan bola kecil lincah itu, akan bertambah juga 150 point. Nah itu dia! Harrietta hampir bersorak senang begitu matanya mendapati snitch terbang rendah di dekat pintu masuk. Sebelum dia menyadari bludger melaju kencang kearahnya. Harrietta tersentak kaget, lalu mengelak dengan cepat, memakai sapunya.

"Elakan yang sempurna dari seeker termuda abad ini!" Lee berkomentar tak henti-hentinya di bawah sana. Membuat Harrietta yakin, kalau bludger itu sudah kembali pada para Beater (?) Harrietta kembali terbang tinggi, untuk mencari snitch, dan berhasil melihatnya di bawah kursi para guru. Mempersiapkan sapunya, Harrietta terbang menuju snitch, namun lagi-lagi terhenti karena bludger yang diarahkan padanya.

"yak, pukulan bagus dari Weasly! Bola diarahkan pada Smith, yak, kembali dipukul oleh Johnson, woohoo~ 30 point pertama untuk Gryffindor! Hufflepuff menyerang. Awas Potter, bludger mengincarmu! Yak, tembakan bagus dari Wood..."

Harrietta terengah, "Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa dari tadi bludger itu terus mengincarku? Sial!" mengumpat dalam hatinya, Harrietta kembali mengelak. Ini tidak bagus! Sejak tadi bola hitam itu terus saja meluncur ke arahnya. Harusnya bola itu digunakan untuk menjatuhkan sebanyak mungkin pemain lawan, bukannya berkonsentrasi padanya seperti itu! Arghhh!

"Yak, Hufflepuff memimpin 60 point lawan 30 point. Permainan berlangsung sangat seru..."

Permainan sudah berlangsung lama, tim Gryffindor ketinggalan angka 30 point dari Hufflepuf yang sudah mencapai 150 point. Waktunya hampir berakhir. Kalau begini terus, mereka bisa kalah di babak penyisihan ini. Berdecak pelan, Harrietta memutuskan untuk nekat. Dia memacu sapunya untuk menangkap snitch yang terlihat di balik gawang Hufflepuff.

"Yaaa dan Snitch pun berhasil didapatkan! 270 point untuk Gryffindor! KEMENANGAN TELAK UNTUK ASRAMA SINGAAAA~!" semua orang berteriak heboh, Harrietta tersenyum puas dan mengangkat snitch yang didapatnya tinggi-tinggi. Tim Gryffindor kembali bersorak dan berlomba menuju Harrietta. Namun terhenti saat bludger memukul tangan Harrietta dengan telak.

Krak! Terdengar bunyi tulang yang patah sementara Harrietta memejamkan matanya. Tangannya terasa sangat nyeri sekarang. Satu hal yang diingatnya adalah teriakan keras dari seseorang yang terdengar familiar. "Harriett!"

.

Daniel menghembuskan nafas lega saat Harrietta berhasil menghindari bludger dengan baik. Matanya menatap sekeliling dengan waspada. Mencari tau, siapa yang kira-kira telah memantrai bludger itu. Namun tak terlihat seorangpun yang melakukan tindakan mencurigakan. Kecuali Severus. Dia terlihat memainkan tongkatnya dan mengarahkan pada Harrietta. Namun Daniel tau, itu bukan karena memantari bludger. Justru karena Severus ingin melindungi Harrietta.

Tersenyum tipis, Daniel memaklumi perbuatan pamannya yang 'tsundere' itu. Hmh, kelihatannya saja benci luar biasa. Tapi malah melindungi. Tanpa ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya. Tunggu, coret nama Daniel dan Draco dari daftar itu. Karena mereka dari awal, bisa melihat betapa Severus sangat melindungi bocah perempuan yang hampir mirip dengan cinta pertamanya itu.

"Dan!" Theo menyenggol sikunya pelan, membuat Daniel tersentak dan menatap penuh tanya pada sang pembuat ulah. Theo mengisyaratkan untuk melihat ke arah utara. Ada sesosok mencurigakan disana, Daniel menaikkan alisnya.

"House elf? Mengapa ada house elf di lapangan? Dan apa yang dipegangnya?... tongkat!" Daniel membulatkan bola matanya terkejut. Daniel bangkit ingin menghampiri makhluk kecil itu tapi terhenti saat Draco menariknya untuk duduk. "Dray.. aku harus.."

"Lihat itu" Draco menunjuk ke atas. Otomatis membuat Daniel ikut menatap arah telunjuknya. Irisnya membola kaget, cemas dan khawatir. "Harriett!" teriaknya keras, diikuti sorakan ngeri semua orang. Tanpa peduli apapun, Daniel berlari menuju lapangan dengan tergesa. Dia juga ikut menerobos kerumunan orang sebelum. Semua orang tengah bergerombol menatap Harrietta, yang sekarang tengah pingsan di tanah. Tak seorangpun berani mendekat. Daniel berdecih dan bergerak ingin membantu Harrietta sebelum sang guru DADA menyeruak kerumunan.

"Permisi, permisi. Serahkan ini pada ahlinya."

"Oh tidak" Daniel menggumam. "Siapapun, tolong jangan dia!"

Lockhart menggulung jubah kumalnya dan mengacungkan tongkatnya pada lengan Harrietta yang masih pingsan. "Kalian lihat, ini hanya mantera sederhana. Kalian tidak perlu khawatirkan apapun"

"Oh, jangan!" Daniel tidak berani mengucapkannya keras-keras saat semua orang begitu heningnya menanti apa yang terjadi dengan lengan Harrietta. Ron dan Ginny mendekat dengan wajah penasaran.

Lockhart mengucapkan manteranya dan menunggu hasilnya. Semua orang kemudian memandang tak percaya. "O.. oh, ini kadang-kadang terjadi. Se...sebaiknya bawa Harrietta ke Hospital Wings, Poppy akan membetulkannya dengan mudah. A..ah, Wealeys, ka...kalian bawa Harrietta ke Poppy sekarang"

Daniel mendengus, "ya kau menyembuhkan nyeri Harriett, tapi kau juga menghilangkan lengannya!" Daniel membatin kesal.

"Sudahlah, kalau kau begitu khawatirnya lebih baik susul saja ke Hospital Wings" Draco menarik tangan Daniel lembut keluar dari kerumunan.

"Tidak perlu" Daniel mengikuti langkah Draco yang membawanya masuk ke asrama.

"Kenapa?" Draco menatap Daniel bingung.

"Ada hal yang lebih penting untuk kita urus" Daniel menunjuk sekelebat bayangan hitam kecil yang menyelinap ke dekat hutan terlarang. Mengangguk setuju, Draco mengikuti Daniel menuju hutan terlarang, tanpa di ketahui siapapun. Mereka menyelinap dengan sangat terlatih dan tak masuk ke hutan, keadaan semakin mencekam.

"Tunggu!" Draco menghentikan langkah Daniel saat mendengar sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

"Ada apa?" Daniel berbisik heran.

Tanpa suara, Draco menunjuk ke salah satu pohon besar. Mengode Daniel untuk mengikutinya. Sedikit heran, Daniel memilih mengikuti Matenya itu, melupakan objek mencurigakan yang seharusnya mereka buru. Daniel terperangah begitu sampai di tempat yang dimaksud Draco. Dia langsung bersembunyi saat mendengar langkah kaki seseorang.

"Hagrid?" Daniel berbisik tak percaya.

"Sstt" Draco mengodenya untuk tetap diam, agar tingkah mereka yang seperti pencuri ini tidak diketahui oleh manusia separo raksasa itu.

"Tapi apa yang dilakukannya di Hutan Terlarang?" Daniel menarap Draco bingung.

"Lihat pohon itu baik-baik, 'Niel. Dan katakan padaku, apa yang kau lihat"

Menurut, Daniel memfokuskan pandangannya. "Hah? Itu kan tarantula? Kenapa mereka bisa sebanyak itu? Terlebih kenapa Hagrid juga ada di sana? Dia pengawas satwa gaib kan?"

Draco menggeleng tidak tau. "Sebaiknya kita lihat dan perhatikan saja. Entah kenapa, aku jadi mencurigainya"

Daniel menurut, mereka berdiam diri dan memperhatikan kegiatan aneh yang berlangsung di depan mereka. Rubeus Hagrid, tengah berbicara dengan... tarantula raksasa? For Merlin Sake! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini sekarang?

.

.

.

(okey, an another mysteries, huahahaha)

.

.

.

.

.

Episode Syiie lagi stress tingkat menahun! Wuahahaahahahahahahauhukuhuk.

Okey, jika ada yang bertanya-tanya.. updatetan fic ini akan Syiie 'usahakan' minimal sekali sebulan. Please jangan marah ya readerku tercinta. Alasannya ada banyak, pertama, Syiie ngga punya leppie (jadi ngetik dan post make kompi kantor), kedua, Syiie banyak kerjaan yang musti diselesaikan di kantor (yang tidak ada habis-habisnya, hadeuh), ketiga dan paliiiiiing penting, Syiie lagi mengembangkan ide. Ada banyak sekali ide sebenarnya di otak Syiie tapi ternyata ide itu ngga cocok dimasukin ke fic ini. Dan lama-lama malah bikin Syiie malas -,- gomenne?

Ah, cukup segitu aja. Terimakasih lho buat semuanya. Reader, reviewer, and er er lainnya. Setia menanti kelanjutannya ya~ HAHAHAHAHAHA

.

Balasan review :

 **Uchizuu Ryuusuke** (hehe gimana ya~, hontou ni? Arigatou~) , **Amelia Yusanti** (etto~ sabar nungguin ya, hehe/slap Love you too), **Drarry my love** (iyaaa~ terimakasih~), **Jiji Park** (akan terjawab seiring chapter~. Hum~ bukankah akan semakin seru kalau dijadikan cinta segi banyak? Haha~ tenang saja, Daniel hanya akan bermain di balik layar~), **lovelyz** (yap dek~ udah lanjut~), **Vilan616** (hum~ pertanyaanmu akan terjawab seiring chapter sayang~ ehehe terimakasih banyak~), **Shiva** (yeap~ udah next), Guest (okey udah lanjut~ ahaha nikmati saja ya/slapped), **DraRry Shipper** (eh oh ah mereka *ceritanya kaget* umm... yah tebakan yang tidak terlalu tepat sebenarnya /slapped, yap buku dan bassilk memang bakalan ada~, oh benarkah? Sankyuu~), **Soo** (yap Harry bisa denger~, ung... akan terjawab seiring chapter~ ditunggu ya), **Kyu** (maaf T.T ngga bisa huhu maaf ya T.T pertanyaan terjawab seiring cerita ya~), **Askasufa, Gery O Donut, hatakehanahungry, phantomlady13, Namikaze Asyifa, Uchiha Ryuuki Black, uzumaki megami, aliensparkdobi, m4sd4lif4h, amandhadl, Aiko Vallery, asyifaaulia31, Aoi Hikari Kenzou, retvianputri12, hyunnie02, blue safire, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Eun810, (** di PM ya guys~ sankyuu~)


	19. Chapter 19

"Tunggu!" Draco menghentikan langkah Daniel saat mendengar sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

"Ada apa?" Daniel berbisik heran.

Tanpa suara, Draco menunjuk ke salah satu pohon besar. Mengode Daniel untuk mengikutinya. Sedikit heran, Daniel memilih mengikuti Matenya itu, melupakan objek mencurigakan yang seharusnya mereka buru. Daniel terperangah begitu sampai di tempat yang dimaksud Draco. Dia langsung bersembunyi saat mendengar langkah kaki seseorang.

"Hagrid?" Daniel berbisik tak percaya.

"Sstt" Draco mengodenya untuk tetap diam, agar tingkah mereka yang seperti pencuri ini tidak diketahui oleh manusia separo raksasa itu.

"Tapi apa yang dilakukannya di Hutan Terlarang?" Daniel menarap Draco bingung.

"Lihat pohon itu baik-baik, 'Niel. Dan katakan padaku, apa yang kau lihat"

Menurut, Daniel memfokuskan pandangannya. "Hah? Itu kan tarantula? Kenapa mereka bisa sebanyak itu? Terlebih kenapa Hagrid juga ada di sana? Dia pengawas satwa gaib kan?"

Draco menggeleng tidak tau. "Sebaiknya kita lihat dan perhatikan saja. Entah kenapa, aku jadi mencurigainya"

Daniel menurut, mereka berdiam diri dan memperhatikan kegiatan aneh yang berlangsung di depan mereka. Rubeus Hagrid, tengah berbicara dengan... tarantula raksasa? For Merlin Sake! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini sekarang?

.

.

 **THE CHOSEN ONE**

 **By : Syiera Aquila**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **By : J.K. Rowling**

 **Warning : SLASH! OOC!Chara, TWIN!Harry, feat!OC**

 **NO LIKE DRARRY? DON'T READ PLEASE**

.

Happy reading~

.

.

Harrietta mengerjap pelan dan membuka matanya yang sejak kemarin tertutup. Menghembuskan nafas lelah, saat menyadari lagi-lagi dia berada di Hospital Wings. Matanya melirik pada tangannya yang diperban. Oh, benar juga! Dia pingsan karena tangannya dihantam bludger itu. Juga... ah, karena ulah Lockhart yang melenyapkan semua tulangnya. Berdecak pelan, Harrietta mengumpat profesor nyentrik itu.

Selesai masalah Pixies, sekarang masalah tangannya. Haaah, mungkin saja besok-besok terjadi masalah lagi, dalam duel misalnya? Harrietta kembali mendengus dan mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, sebelum terhenti karena mendengar kasak-kusuk di balik tirainya. Mengerutkan kening bingung, Harrietta mencuri dengar apa yang dibicarakan para profesor.

"Para mandrake masih butuh waktu beberapa bulan lagi baru bisa dipanen dan dijadikan obet. Tapi untunglah, sampai saat ini korban barulah Mrs. Norris saja"

"Maksudnya kau mengharapkan ada korban lain, Albus?"

"Bukan begitu Minerva. Tapi melihat dari cara membekunya Mrs. Norris, kemungkinan besar, makhluk itu masih berkeliaran. Dan bisa saja akan ada korban lagi nantinya. Kita tak bisa tau sebelum kita berhasil menangkapnya. Dan mengenai The chamber of secret, kita juga belum mendapat titik terang mengenai ruangan satu itu"

"Dan jangan lupakan kasus bocah Potter itu. Bagaimana mungkin bludger bisa mengendalikan diri sendiri dan menyerang dia?"

"Kembali ke kesimpulan awal, Pomona. Ada seseorang atau sesuatu yang memantrainya untuk melukai Harrietta. Dan kemungkinan besar, ini masih terhubung dengan kasus The Chamber of Secret and Slytherin Heirs tersebut. Dan pertanyaan kita akan tetap sama. Siapa sang pewaris itu?"

"Siapapun itu, berharap saja dia takkan membuat teror baru di Hogwarts" Terdengar bunyi pintu dibuka dan langkah kaki.

"Severus benar, sebaiknya kita kembali ke sekolah, biarkan Harrietta menikmati istirahatnya tanpa gangguan dari kita"

"Ya" kembali, langkah-langkah kaki terdengar dan kemudian suara pintu tertutup. Harrietta diam-diam menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

"Kurasa kau sudah mendengarnya 'Rietta"

Suara bernada rendah itu sukses membuat Harrietta terkesiap dan memandang sang kepala sekolah kaget. "Bagaimana anda tau?"

"Jangan dipikirkan. Sekarang yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah beristirahat, cepat sembuh, dan biarkan kami menangani kasus ini"

"Ah, Profesor, mungkin ini tidak banyak membantu. Tapi... saat kejadian Mrs. Norris itu, aku mendengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam dinding. Aku tidak tau itu apa, tapi Ron mengatakan, dia tidak mendengar apapun"

"Suara?" Dumbledore mengelus janggut peraknya. "Jangan kahawatirkan apapun, 'Rietta. Fokuslah dengan penyembuhanmu. Get well soon" berbalik, Dumbledore meninggalkan ruangan Harrietta dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan. Membiarkan dahi Harrietta berkerut karena bingung.

.

.

Daniel menyalin informasi yang dia temui ke dalam bukunya. Wajahnya yang penuh akan konsentrasi itu sukses membuat beberapa orang yang kebetulan menatapnya menjerit gemas dalam hati. Bagaimana mungkin ada laki-laki seimut itu? Tapi mereka terlalu takut untuk menghampiri bocah yang tanpa sadar selalu menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang tersebut.

"Makan dulu~" Draco datang dan langsung menyuapi Daniel dengan roti yang dimintanya pada House Elf di dapur. Tanpa mendongak, Daniel memakannya lahap. Mata dan tangannya masih berkonsentrasi pada buku yang ditulisnya sedari sore tadi. "Serius sekali? Ada informasi baru?"

Daniel menyelesaikan makan dan menulisnya. Dengan wajah suntuk dia menatap Draco. "Selain dari makhluk itu, tidak ada. Aku masih belum bisa menemukan jalan masuk ke sana" bibir dimajukan sedikit, membuat kadar keimutan bocah itu bertambah.

Draco mengacak-acak rambut Daniel, "Jangan lekas putus asa. Kau pasti bisa menemukan jawabannya kok" ucapnya lembut.

Daniel tersenyum lebar lantas memeluk Draco erat. "Thank you Dray~" ujarnya riang.

"Yes, baby. Sekarang habiskan makananmu. Eh, by the way, how about that book?"

"Positive" Daniel menelan makanannya dan menunjukkan buku yang misterius tersebut pada Draco. "Aku semakin yakin kalau ini memang ulah ayah baptisku tercinta itu~"

"Maksudmu?"

"Lihat ini.." Daniel membuka lembar pertama buku dan mulai menulis. _"Hallo my name is Harry Potter"_

Mengabaikan pelototan dari Draco, Daniel meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir.

" _Ya, I know Potter. Kau sudah mengatakan itu semalam. Hah, kau pikir ingatanku begitu buruk hn? Baiklah, kalau kau mau berkenalan lagi. Hallo my name is Tom Riddle"_

"See? Ini benar-benar dia! Aku semakin penasaran, sihir macam apa yang telah digunakannya untuk memantrai buku ini"

"Tidak perlu heran. Father bilang kalau 'Dia' menguasai ribuan mantra terlarang"

"Yes~ dan ini yang sangat menarik!" Daniel kembali menulis, _"Riddle you've told about Tha Chamber of Secret before. How can you know that?"_

" _Potter, apa kau begitu inginnya menjadi pewarisku hn?"_

" _Pewarismu? Tidak bukan begitu. Aku hanya penasaran"_

" _Jangan tanyakan padaku"_

" _Ara~ ternyata Pewaris Slytherin bisa cemberut juga~"_ Daniel tertawa kecil dengan kalimatnya sendiri.

" _Shut the fuck up! Wait! Japanese? Aku tak pernah tau Potter merupakan keturunan Jepang"_

Daniel tersentak, dia menatap Draco kaget. "Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kutulis?"

Draco terkekeh kecil. Wajah panik matenya dilihat dari sisi manapun juga sangat menggemaskan. Memutuskan untuk menjahili Daniel, Draco mengangkat bahunya dengan wajah yang dibuat cemas. "Aku tidak tau. Kau tulis saja apapun yang kau ingin tulis, 'Niel"

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia tau siapa aku sebenarnya? Bagaimana kalau dia menyadari bahwa aku adalah putra baptisnya? Bagaimana kalau dia keluar dari buku dan memburuku? Bagaimana kalau dia membunuhku saat itu juga? Bagaimana kalau.. mmphh!" ucapan Daniel terpotong saat sesuatu.. err.. bibir Draco menempel singkat di bibirnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tulis saja di buku itu untuk melihatnya hn? Bagaimanapun juga 'Niel. Itu masihlah sebuah buku. Dia belum mengenal apapun tentang kalian."

Blush! Wajah Daniel bersemu merah. "U..Umm baiklah..." ucapnya dalam bisikan lirih. Membuat Draco menahan tawa geli.

" _Well, anggap saja begitu. So, tell me what is that The Chamber of Secret? And how to open that?"_

" _Kau begitu penasaran hn? Baiklah akan aku beri tahu.."_

Deg deg deg deg

Daniel tanpa sadar meremas tangan Draco, jantung mereka berdetak kencang, khawatir, namun penuh antusiasme.

" _Ruangan itu adalah sarang dari monster Slytherin. Tak ada yang tau dimana letaknya. Dan seperti apa monster itu. Tapi ada orang yang bisa membukanya dengan mudah. Tanpa dibunuh oleh sang monster ataupun dengan usaha yang berarti. Sekian abad setelah Salazar menutup pintu itu, tepatnya pada tahun 1943 (?) seseorang berhasil membukanya. Dan menyebabkan kematian seorang muggle di Hogwarts. Kemudian, pintu itu kembali tertutup. Jika seperti yang kau katakan semalam. Kemungkinan besar ada pewaris lainnya di sekolah ini. Seseorang yang mengerti Parseltongue. Seorang Parselmouth. Tapi itu harusnya tidak ada. Mungkin saja ada yang memanipulasinya. Sengaja melukai seseorang dengan mantera kuno dan mengkambinghitamkan sang monster dan pewaris untuk keperluan pribadi"_

" _Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin?"_

" _Because I am the Heirs of Slytherin"_

Daniel tersentak kaget. Begitu... jadi seperti itu! Sekarang dia paham. Dia sudah mendapatkan penjelasan logis mengenai ini. Seulas senyum.. tidak.. seringai tipis terlukis di wajahnya. Hm~ saatnya untuk menangkap pelaku~

Ctak! "Apa-apaan ekspresimu itu" Draco berucap datar setelah menyentil kening Daniel pelan.

"Ouch! Sakit Malfoy!" gerutu Daniel sambil mengusap lembut keningnya yang menjadi korban.

"Hn" Draco hanya bersedekap, memandang tajam Daniel. "katakan padaku, apa yang kau rencanakan, Harry James Potter?" Draco berbisik dengan nada tajam dan aura mengancam.

Daniel tersentak kaget lalu tersenyum manis, "Apa maksudmu, Dray? Aku tak merencanakan apapun" Daniel berucap santai. Dia kembali sibuk menulis dibukunya, tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi Draco untuk melihat apa yang ditulisnya.

"Harry, jika kau melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan dirimu, aku takkan sungkan untuk memberi tahukan pada seluruh orang siapa dirimu sebenarnya. Kau paham?" penuh intimidasi dan ancaman, Draco menatap Daniel tajam.

"Maa maa~ jangan terlalu keras, Dray. Aku takkan melakukan apapun yang bisa membahayakan diriku, jadi kau tenang saja" Daniel hanya melambai acuh, dia sudah terlalu sering berhadapan dengan Draco yang sedang dalam mode 'seperti ini'. Jadi, takkan mudah untuk mengintimidasinya lagi. "Dray... trust me" Daniel berucap lembut sembari menatap Draco dengan puppy eyes-nya.

"Haaah" Draco menghembuskan nafas lelah. Mengusap wajahnya frustasi, Draco mengalah. "Tapi ingat, apapun yang kau rencakanan, jangan pernah menempatkan dirimu dalam bahaya!"

"Um! Aku mengerti~" Daniel mengangguk imut sembari menutup buku. Dia duduk di samping Draco dan menyender ke bahunya. Membuat Draco tersenyum dan membelai rambut Daniel lembut.

.

.

Bosan, Harrietta sedang dilanda kebosanan akut. Dengan wajah suntuk, bocah yang seminggu lalu diijinkan keluar dari Hospital Wings itu berjalan tak tentu arah. "Uh? Kenapa aku bisa berada di Black Lake?"

Angkat bahu, Harrietta mendudukkan dirinya dan menyender. Tangannya melempar kerikil ke danau dengan wajah malas. Tuk!

"Uh? Buku apa ini?" tangannya tak sengaja menemukan sebuah buku aneh. Dengan dahi berkerut, Harrietta memeriksa buku tersebut. "Aneh.. kenapa covernya begitu kusam, sementara isinya sangat bersih? Dan.. kenapa aku merasa ada sihir aneh disini?"

Harrietta menatap sekeliling untuk mencari sesuatu yang terasa mencurigakan dan memiliki hubungan dengan buku yang ditemukannya itu. "Aneh, kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk?"

Blitz blitz "Harrietta, what are you doing here?"

Suara yang familiar itu membuat Harrietta mendongak dan otomatis menyembunyikan buku aneh tersebut ke dalam jubahnya. "Ah, Collin"

"Kenapa kau disini? Apa yang kau cari?"

"Nothing. Ah, it's time to sleep. Aku harus kembali ke asrama. Bye~" Harrietta langsung berlari menuju asrama. Dengan diikuti oleh Collin dengan suara berisiknya seperti biasa. "Collin, can you stop that?"

"Wow, you are wonderful Harrietta~" tak peduli, bocah Crevey itu tetap saja memotret Harrietta.

"Gesh! Pergi dariku dasar bocah menyebalkan, atau kau yang nantinya akan menyesal!" Harrietta bergumam pelan dengan wajah kesal. Dengan cepat, bocah perempuan itu mengambil jalur lain menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan beberapa siswa yang memang sudah maklum dengan hal tersebut. Juga, seorang bocah perempuan yang menatap ke arahnya dengan wajah aneh.

.

.

Suara bising adalah hal pertama yang didapati Harrietta saat memasuki kelas. Dia menatap Ron dengan wajah bingung. "Ron.. perasaanku saja, atau hari ini kelas kita bergabung?"

"Kau tidak mendengarnya?" Ron balik bertanya. Dia menunjuk sebuah poster yang tertempel di pintu ruangan. "Hari ini kita ada kelas gabungan. Antara Potion dan DADA" jelas Ron dengan wajah tak bersemangat.

"Oh, ayolah Ron~ ini akan sangat menyenangkan~" Ginny, sebaliknya merasa sangat antusias. Kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari untuk mencari seseorang yang disukainya. "Ah~ there he is~" gumamnya penuh semangat begitu melihat Daniel sedang berbincang dengan Draco dan dua orang lainnya. "Hari inipun dia sangat menawan~" Ginny bergumam dengan aura penuh bunga-bunga di sekitarnya. Membuat beberapa orang sengaja menjaga jarak.

Harrietta menatap Ginny heran. "Please Gin. Kau terlihat sangat aneh. Ada apa denganmu pagi ini?"

"Harrietta~ aku jatuh cinta. Aku yakin aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya~" Ginny menjawab dengan mata yang berbinar. Sehingga beberapa orang berpikir bahwa mereka melihat tanda cinta di mata bocah itu.

Harrietta menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap arah pandangan Ginny. "Draco? Tidak mungkin! Jangan bilang kalau Ginny menyukai Draco-ku! Tidak boleh dibiarkan! Hanya aku yang berhak atas Draco. Ginny atau siapapun itu tak boleh menghalangi jalanku. Tapi bagaimana? Ginny adalah temanku, tapi... aku tak peduli. Kalau Ginny mencoba merebut Draco dariku, akan kubunuh" Harrietta berucap dengan penuh emosi dalam hatinya. Wajahnya mendadak keruh dan penuh aura mengancam.

Ron menghembuskan nafas lelah. "Okey girls. Sebelum kalian membuat dua orang itu marah, akan lebih baik jika kalian duduk di tempat masing-masing" ucapnya dengan nada datar dan menarik 2 bocah perempuan itu untuk duduk.

"Ron~ kau mengganggu~" Ginny berucap dengan wajah cemberut.

"Tsk" Harrietta hanya mendudukkan diri dengan wajah kesal.

Baru saja Ron berniat membalas, pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sang Profesor DADA dengan gaya nyentriknya seperti biasa. Membuat beberapa orang tanpa sadar menghembuskan nafas bosan. Ah, sepertinya ada yang sudah kehilangan respect terhadap profesor satu itu~.

Tak lama, Sang Potion Master masuk dengan aura kelamnya yang membuat err... sesosok bocah Griffindor meringkuk ketakutan di sudut kelas. Harrietta yang mengenal pasti siapa bocah pengecut itu hanya melirik tak peduli. Longbottom dan segala kepengecutannya.

"Baiklah baiklah~ hari ini kita akan melakukan revolusi pembelajaran di kelas ini~. Untuk pertama kalinya, kelas ini akan di latih oleh dua orang guru terlatih. Dan tentunya satu orang yang sangat profesional dalam melaksanakan semua tugasnya. Seorang guru yang sudah menghancurkan berbagai mosnter menyeramkan dan memusnahkan ribuan mantera hitam. Seorang guru yang sangat terkenal di kalangan para gadis dengan berbagai kemampuan tanpa cela. Seorang –"

"Siapkan tongkat kalian. Jauhkan buku itu dari kalian dan perhatikan dengan seksama. Hari ini kita akan melakukan kelas duel. Siapa yang merasa tidak sanggup silahkan keluar dan buat laporan sepanjang 35 sentimeter" Profesor Snape berucap datar tanpa mengacuhkan Lockhart.

"A...Ah~ itu benar anak-anak. Sekarang kalian akan mempelajari praktek langsung dari kami. Silahkan maju berpasangan untuk mencontoh kami." Lockhart berucap tidak yakin sembari mengelap keringatnya.

Harrietta mendengus acuh. Tongkat sudah bersedia di tangannya sementara matanya menatap Draco yang tengah asyik berbisik dengan Daniel. Ctak! Perempatan imajiner tercipta di wajah kesal Harrietta. "Berani beraninya..."

"Potter dan Weasley, silahkan maju" Ucapan bernada datar itu menyadarkan Harrietta. Dia menatap Profesor Snape bingung.

"Pardon me Sir?"

"Jika kau terus melamun di dalam kelas, sebaiknya kau keluar"

"Ma... maaf Sir"

"Kalian berdua maju ke depan dan praktekan seperti yang kami lakukan tadi"

"Err... bo..boleh diulangi Sir?" pinta Harrietta dengan wajah takut-takut. Tak menyadari wajah Lockhart yang tiba-tiba menegang dan beberapa anak yang berusaha menahan tawa.

"Baiklah~ Profesor Lockhart~ ayo kita lakukan lagi~"

Harrietta bersumpah kalau dia melihat seringai di wajah yang selalu datar itu! Perasaannya mendadak menjadi buruk. Astaga, semoga bukan hal yang mengerikan.

"A-ah baiklah seperti permintaan Nona manis ini, akan kita coba sekali lagi. Satu.. dua.. tiga" perasaan Harrietta saja atau Lockhart terlihat ketakutan saat Snape mengarahkan tongkat itu padanya?

"Expelliarmus!" begitu mantera di ucap, tongkat Lockhart jatuh berdemum.. err Lockhart jatuh dengan bunyi menyakitkan sementara tongkatnya terbang entah kemana.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Ginny berbisik pada Harrietta dan Ron.

"Siapa peduli" balas mereka berdua kompak.

"Baiklah~ sekarang kalian berdua, Ms. Potter dan Mr. Weasley, lakukan seperti yang kami lakukan tadi" Profesor Snape mengulang perintahnya. Yang otomatis membuat 2 bocah itu maju sembari mencengkeram tongkat mereka. "Kalian juga lakukan dengan pasangan masing-masing" Tak berapa lama, ruangan itu penuh dengan mantera. Semua siswa terlihat terengah-engah sehabis melakukan perang mantera tersebut.

.

"Siapkan tongkat kalian. Jauhkan buku itu dari kalian dan perhatikan dengan seksama. Hari ini kita akan melakukan kelas duel. Siapa yang merasa tidak sanggup silahkan keluar dan buat laporan sepanjang 35 sentimeter" Severus berucap datar tanpa mengacuhkan Lockhart.

"A...Ah~ itu benar anak-anak. Sekarang kalian akan mempelajari praktek langsung dari kami. Silahkan maju berpasangan untuk mencontoh kami." Lockhart berucap tidak yakin sembari mengelap keringatnya.

Daniel menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa. Astaga, Severus dimana-mana akan selalu terlihat sangat mengerikan.

"Perasaanku saja atau ini memang familiar 'Niel?" Draco berbisik di telinganya.

Daniel menatap Draco dan balas berbisik, "Aha~ menurutmu bagaimana Dray? Astaga, aku tak mengerti mengapa anak-anak itu tetap terlihat antusias dengan ini. Bagaimanapun juga kita sudah pernah melakukannya. Terimakasih pada 'makhluk itu' karenanya"

"Potter dan Weasley, silahkan maju" Ucapan bernada datar itu membuat Daniel dan Draco mendongak. Oh, ternyata Kepala Asrama mereka.

"Pardon me Sir?" Harrietta menatap Severus ragu.

"Astaga, kemana saja dia dari tadi? Asyik mengintip kita bermesraan?" Draco berucap sarkastik. Yah, mereka dari awal menyadarinya, saat trio Griffindor itu masuk dan langsung mencuri pandang ke arah mereka. Tapi karena Daniel mengacuhkannya, Draco tak mau ambil pusing dan bersikap seolah-olah tidak tau.

"kkk~ jangan bicara seperti itu, Dray" Daniel menahan tawanya.

"Jika kau terus melamun di dalam kelas, sebaiknya kau keluar" oh, tidak Severus sudah mulai marah. Jangan sampai Severus benar-benar mengusir Harrietta. Takkan asyik lagi jadinya nanti.

"Ma... maaf Sir" Harrietta menunduk takut.

"Kalian berdua maju ke depan dan praktekan seperti yang kami lakukan tadi" ah, terimakasih Severus~

"Err... bo..boleh diulangi Sir?" pinta Harrietta dengan wajah takut-takut. Tak menyadari wajah Lockhart yang tiba-tiba menegang dan beberapa anak yang berusaha menahan tawa. Termasuk Daniel yang menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Draco menahan tawanya, dan Draco yang sebisa mungkin memasang ekspresi datar andalannya.

"Baiklah~ Profesor Lockhart~ ayo kita lakukan lagi~"

Pfftt, Daniel semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Draco. Hampir saja dia tertawa karena nada _sing a song_ yang dipakai ayah baptis mate-nya itu.

Dan seperti yang pertama dilakukannya pada Lockhart, Severus tanpa basa-basi langsung melontarkan mantera untuk melucuti senjata lawan. Hasilnya, lebih parah dari yang pertama. Jika sebelumnya, Lockhart hanya ternganga karena tongkatnya yang tiba-tiba hilang, sekarang bahkan Lockhart sendiri terjatuh dengan bunyi bedebum.

"Ouch, aku yakin itu sangat sakit" Daniel berbisik sembari memeluk lengan Draco.

"Biarkan saja" Draco mengusap tangan Daniel. Sekarang, semua orang terlihat sibuk merapal mantera untuk pasangan masing-masing. Sementara, mereka berdua hanya menonton dengan wajah tak tertarik.

"Astaga anak-anak berhenti! Berhenti! Yang kita lakukan sekarang adalah merapal mantera pelucut senjata! Ayo ayo siapa yang mau jadi sukarela. Kita tak bisa membuat semuanya semakin buruk"

Draco menyeringai kejam, dia melirik Severus yang kebetulan sedang menatap mereka.

"Ah~ bagaimana kalau Potter dan Jefferson saja?" ucap Severus dengan senringai samar.

"WHAT?" Itu bukan Daniel, dia takkan merusak imejnya sebagai orang yang menjaga ketengan dengan berteriak sekeras itu. Yap, tebakan yang tepat. Itu Harrietta Potter. "Ta..tapi Profesor.."

"Ide bagus" Lockhart tidak mendengarkan protesan Harrietta. Dengan acuh, dia menarik Harrietta maju ke tengah kelas, sementara Daniel didorong oleh Draco yang memasang wajah usilnya.

Daniel menghembuskan nafas, sebelum sampai ke tengah, dia menarik tangan Draco dan berbisik, "Apa yang kau rencanakan, Malfoy?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebentar 'Niel? Bukankah akhir-ahkir ini sangat sepi?" balas Draco dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Kau iblis" ucap Daniel dengan wajah datar.

"Terimakasih pujiannya baby~" Draco mundur dan membiarkan Daniel berdiri berhadapan dengan Harrietta.

"Kau iblis, Drake" ujar Theo dan Blaise langsung menghampiri Tuan Muda Malfoy itu.

"Kalian orang kedua yang mengatakannya. Terimakasih" Balas Draco acuh. Dengan tangan bersedekap, dia memandang ke tengah kelas.

"Haah. Kutebak, kali ini akan ada sesuatu yang menarik, dan pastinya melibatkan seorang Potter"

"Hn~"

Lockhart menepuk tangannya antusias. "Baiklah kalian berdua akan kucontohkan. Harrietta saat Jefferson menyerangmu maka kau hanya perlu berkelit seperti ini" Lockhart menggerakkan tongkatnya dengan rumit sehingga membuat tongkat itu terjatuh. "Wohhops~ tongkatku terlalu bersemangat. Baiklah kalian berdua.. tiga.. dua.. satu... Mulai~"

Serentak, dua bocah itu mengacungkan tongkat masing-masing. "Serpensortia!" Daniel melontarkan mantera terlebih dahulu. Ujung tongkatnya meledak dan langsung memunculkan seekor ular hitam yang terjatuh diantara mereka. Bangkit, ular itu terlihat sangat marah dan bersiap menyerang. Mengabaikan anak-anak lainnya yang berteriak ketakutan.

"Jangan bergerak Potter." Severus berucap santai. Terlihat sangat menikmati keterdiaman bocah pahlawan itu. "Akan kulenyapkan.."

"Biar aku saja" Lockhart maju, bertindak sebagai pahlawan dan merapal mantera ke arah sang ular yang tengah marah itu. Alih-alih lenyap, ular itu meloncat tinggi dan jatuh dengan bunyi berdebam yang memekakkan. Mendesis marah, ular itu melata cepat menuju salah satu siswa Griffindor yang terduduk ketakutan.

Mengangkat kepalanya, ular itu memamerkan taringnya siap menyerang. Harrietta maju dan langsung berteriak keras pada ular itu. _"Don't disturb her!"_

Pluk. Ular mendadak terjatuh dan meringkuk tenang di depan Harrietta. Mata bening ular itu menatapnya patuh. Semua orang terdiam dan menatap Harrietta tak percaya. *

"Mu...mustahil!"

.

.

.

(Jangan terlalu terpaku pada satu fakta, karena fakta lain bisa saja mengubah fakta itu sendiri)

 _(* diambil langsung dari buku Harry Potter dan Kamar Rahasia. Correct me if i am wrong)_

.

.

.

.

.

Maa~ maa~ aku dengar~ kalian jangan berteriak sekeras itu~ /Slapped.

Hihihi, aku yakin kalian semua tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya kan? Ahh~ tapiiii apakah akan sama? Hum? Siapa yang tau? /slapped.

Yosh~ balasan review : ah, seperti biasa, terimakasih pada semuanya dan maaf kalau namanya kelewatan atau tidak tersebut.

 **Nik4nik, Dewi15, Nur765, aliensparkdobi, blue safire, Aiko Vallery, Gery O Donut, putrilestarilibra164, m4sd4lif4h, Eun810, Hina devilujoshi, Phantomlady13, asyifaaulia31, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Hyunnie02,** (di Pm ya say ^.~)

 **ichie Kurosaki** (haha sabar bukkk), **jepens13** (?),

 **Maiolibel** (halo, salam kenal ^^. Hehe terimakasih~), **Jiji Park** (etto~ akan terjawab~. Hehe makasih ^^), **Amelia** **Yusanti** (udah lanjut ya, terimakasih ^^), **Drarry my love** (udah lanjut ^^), **Kyu** (haha, udah lanjut ya ^^, terimakasih udah sabar menunggu), **lovelyz** (haha, hai' hai~ doumo~), **Drarry Shipper** (sebenarnya, DraRry itu adalah Creatures, makhluk apa mereka, nanti di episode berikutnya *yang entah kapan*, baiklah~ terimakasih banyak sarannya ^^), **Soo** (1. Nope, Harry tidak tertarik, 2. Drarry udah ketemu sama Ararog kok, akan dijelaskan di episode sekian, *sengaja dirahasian*, 4. Iyap deket. Apalagi dengan Harry yang selalu jadi pusat perhatian hehe ^^, haha terimakasih banyak), **Guest** (hehe makasih ^^), **Vilan616** (haha terimakasih ^^. Ditunggu ya~).

 **TERIMAKASIH BANYAK SEMUA ATAS DUKUNGANNYA ^_^**


	20. Chapter 20

"Serpensortia!" Daniel melontarkan mantera terlebih dahulu. Ujung tongkatnya meledak dan langsung memunculkan seekor ular hitam yang terjatuh diantara mereka. Bangkit, ular itu terlihat sangat marah dan bersiap menyerang. Mengabaikan anak-anak lainnya yang berteriak ketakutan.

"Jangan bergerak Potter." Severus berucap santai. Terlihat sangat menikmati keterdiaman bocah pahlawan itu. "Akan kulenyapkan.."

"Biar aku saja" Lockhart maju, bertindak sebagai pahlawan dan merapal mantera ke arah sang ular yang tengah marah itu. Alih-alih lenyap, ular itu meloncat tinggi dan jatuh dengan bunyi berdebam yang memekakkan. Mendesis marah, ular itu melata cepat menuju salah satu siswa Griffindor yang terduduk ketakutan.

Mengangkat kepalanya, ular itu memamerkan taringnya siap menyerang. Harrietta maju dan langsung berteriak keras pada ular itu. _"Don't disturb her!"_

Pluk. Ular mendadak terjatuh dan meringkuk tenang di depan Harrietta. Mata bening ular itu menatapnya patuh. Semua orang terdiam dan menatap Harrietta tak percaya.

"Mu...mustahil!"

"Monster! Kau seorang monster Potter! Kyaaa monster!" beberapa siswa berteriak kencang dan segera berlari menjauhi Harrietta.

Profesor Snape menjentikkan jarinya dan membuat ular itu menghilang dalam kepulan asap hitam. Dia menatap Harrietta dengan penuh arti. Dan Harrietta tau, dia tak menyukai itu.

Mendadak, Harrietta merasa kalau ada yang menarik tangannya. "Ayo.. Kita pergi. Ayo.." Ron dan Ginny langsung membawa Harrietta meninggalkan aula. Saat melewati pintu, mendadak anak-anak langsung menjauh ketakutan. Harrietta tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Dan para Weasley tidak membuatnya lebih baik. Mereka berdua bungkam sepanjang perjalanan.

.

.

 **THE CHOSEN ONE**

 **By : Syiera Aquila**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **By : J.K. Rowling**

 **Warning : SLASH! OOC!Chara, TWIN!Harry, feat!OC**

 **NO LIKE DRARRY? DON'T READ PLEASE**

.

Happy reading~

.

.

"Jadi.. ada yang bisa jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?" Daniel bersedekap dan memandang tajam pada dua orang berbeda usia di hadapannya. Severus dan Draco. Sementara Blaise dan Theo berdiri acuh di belakang Daniel. Mereka terlihat sangat menikmati saat ini. Kapan lagi melihat wajah pasrah Malfoy dan Kepala Asrama mereka kalau tidak sekarang?

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" Severus berhasil mengendalikan emosinya dan menatap Daniel datar.

"Kenapa orang memanggil Harrietta monster?"

"Kupikir kau akan bertanya kenapa ular itu tidak menyerang bocah Griffindor itu. Siapa namanya?"

"Parvati Patil, roomate Potter"

"Terimakasih Nott. Infomu sangat berguna" Daniel mencibir dan kembali memandang Severus. "Ular itu takkan menyerang Patil karena Harrietta memerintahkannya untuk tidak mengganggunya" ucap Daniel santai.

"Oh, itukah yang dibilang Potter? Kami tidak mendengarnya selain desisan ular" Draco membalas dengan nada yang dibuat semalas mungkin.

"Apa? Padahal jelas-jelas..." Mendadak, Daniel terdiam. Dia menatap sekelilingnya yang terasa mencekam.

"Jelas sekali, disini kaulah yang harus menjelaskannya Harry James Potter~" Draco berbisik dengan nada sadis yang bisa didengar semuanya.

"Apa yang harus kujelaskan?" Daniel mengerutkan keningnya tidak paham.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau apa yang diucapkan bocah itu saat kami hanya mendengar desis mengerikan yang seolah-olah menjadi penyemangat ular itu untuk menelan kepala Patil?"

Daniel menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk. "Err.. tak tau?" jawabnya dengan nada seimut mungkin. Bagus, sekarang dia yang diinterogasi.

"Kau seorang Parselmouth. Itu jawabannya" Severus berucap setelah menyadari kalau Daniel memang tidak tau apa-apa mengenai itu.

"Parselmouth? Apa itu? Sejenis ras lainnya?"

.

"Parselmouth itu orang yang menguasai Parseltongue. Parseltongue itu adalah bahasa ular. Artinya, kau dalam masalah Harrietta Potter"

"Masalah apanya? Bukankah memang begitu? Semua orang pasti bisa melakukannya kan?"

"Nope, Harrietta. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menguasai Parseltongue selain orang itu"

"Dan?"

"Dan itu adalah ciri khas seorang Salazar Slytherin dan karena itulah lambangnya ular. Dan sekarang kau menguasainya!" Ron berucap frustasi.

"Yang artinya?" Harrietta masih belum paham point dari hal ini.

"Yang artinya kau akan dianggap sebagai cucu-cucu-cucu-cucu-cucu-ucucunya dari keturunan entah keberapa. Kau akan semakin di curigai sebagai The Heirs of Slytherin!"

"But I am not!"

"Tidak ada bukti 'Rietta. Tak ada seorangpun atau apapun yang bisa membuktikan itu" Ginny menepuk punggung Harrietta.

"Oh astaga. Aku hanya mengharapkan hari-hari yang normal dan damai di Hogwarts tanpa masalah seperti ini"

"Yeah, kami juga sama 'Rietta"

.

.

Daniel menghembuskan nafas lelah. Dengan wajah ditekuk, dia berjalan sepanjang koridor. "Ittai ittai ittai.." Daniel meringis mengusap pantatnya yang baru saja berciuman dengan lantai akibat di dorong-dorong oleh anak-anak yang berlarian panik. "Hei hei ada apa ini?" Daniel menahan tangan salah seorang siswa yang melewatinya.

"Potter! Monster itu! Mengerikaaaaan!"

"Eh?" Daniel mengerjap saat mendadak aula jadi sepi. Matanya memandang sekekeliling sambil bertanya-tanya. "Monster? Mengerikan? Apa maksudnya itu?" ah, dia mendapati para siswa yang berlarian tadi tengah bersembunyi ketakutan sambil memandang pada satu titik. Memfokuskan pandangannya, Daniel menangkap siluet Harrietta Potter tengah terduduk lemah dengan sesosok tubuh yang err... membeku? Lalu, ada... Hermione Granger yang ketakutan dan Kepala Sekolah beserta Kepala Asrama Ravenclaw dan Griffindor. Apa yang terjadi? Mengikuti nalurinya, Daniel berlari menuju titik tersebut dan menahan nafas saat melihat keadaan sebenarnya.

"Ini..."

"Daniel!" Hermione langsung berlari menubruknya dan menangis tersedu di dadanya. Daniel terpaku sejenak sebelum kemudian menepuk lembut kepala Hermione.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau aman sekarang" ucap Daniel lembut.

"Ada apa ini?" Suara datar itu membuat semua orang bungkam. Yang jadi masalah bukanlah nada datar yang dipakai sang Potion Master itu, melainkan aura mematikan yang di keluarkan oleh Tuan Muda Malfoy yang ada di samping Severus.

"Err.. Dray aku bisa jelaskan" Daniel mencoba memadamkan emosi matenya. Oh, ayolah dia bukanlah bocah yang tidak peka dengan perasaan matenya sendiri. Dia jelas tahu alasan mengapa Draco semakin meningkatkan intensitas aura mematikannya itu.

"Tck!" Draco mendengus tidak suka dan berjalan pergi. Menjauh dari semuanya. Membuat Daniel menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Astaga, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membujuknya nanti?" Batin Daniel bimbang.

"Dra.. Draco... apakah dia cemburu karena aku memeluk Daniel? Apakah.. itu artinya, Draco juga.. menyukaiku? Kyaaa" berbeda dengan Hermione yang membatin dengan wajah blushing sempurna.

"Jadi?" Severus kembali bersuara. Memecahkan kecanggungan yang mendadak terasa begitu kental.

"I..itu.. Potter.. Dia membekukan Creevey.." Hermione melepaskan pelukannya dan menjelaskan dengan ragu.

"Apa?"

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku tak melakukan apapun! Saat aku datang ke sini, tiba-tiba saja dia sudah seperti itu!" Harrietta berteriak keras dengan wajah kesal. Membuat Hermione langsung mencengkeram ujung bajunya.

Daniel tersenyum, "Mione, kau taukan kalau tidak boleh menuduh tanpa bukti. Apalagi ini masalah besar" ujarnya dengan penuh pengertian. Semua orang tersentak kaget, tidak mengira seorang Slytherin akan membela Griffindor seperti itu. Terlebih Harrietta, tak mengira sama sekali akan pembelaan yang diberikan oleh sosok yang pernah dianggapnya sebagai kembarannya itu.

"Tapi aku yakin dia yang melakukannya! Aku tau dia punya motif untuk melakukannya! Aku mendengarnya sendiri!" Hermione membantah keras.

Daniel tersentak lalu tersenyum tipis, "Mungkin kamu salah dengar 'Mione. Harrietta Potter tak akan melakukan hal sekeji itu" ujarnya dengan nada lembut.

"Tapi pendengaranku tidak salah! Potter bilang kalau dia akan membuat Creevey menyesal karena terus mengganggunya! Dia bilang seperti ini – " Hermione berdehem dan bersuara seperti Harrietta **"Gesh! Pergi dariku dasar bocah menyebalkan, atau kau yang nantinya akan menyesal!"** , aku mendengarnya persis seperti itu!"

"Apa?" terdengar seruan tak percaya dari semua orang. Terlebih dari teman akrab Harrietta dan jajaran guru. Mereka menatap Harrietta dengan pandangan kecewa dan takut.

"THAT'S A LIAR!" Harrietta berteriak kencang. "memang benar aku bergumam seperti itu, tapi aku takkan melakukan hal ini! Aku bukan Penyihir Hitam! Aku sama sekali tak tau jenis mantera apa yang dipakai untuk membekukan orang. Aku tidak tau apa-apa!"

"Bukankah kau pernah ke Forbidden Section? Itu artinya, mungkin saja kau mempelajarinya dari salah satu buku di sana!" Parvati Patil, bocah perempuan yang sebelumnya pernah ditolong Harrietta bersuara lantang. "Aku yakin kau adalah Monster! Kaulah sang Pewaris Slytherin! Kau iblis!"

"Ya! Itu benar! Potter itu iblis!" terdengar seruan-seruan mendukung dari banyak orang.

"NOOOO! Aku tidak melakukan apapun! Aku tidak melakukannya!"

"Hei hei tenang dulu guys!" Daniel berucap lembut, berusaha memadamkan emosi para siswa. Sadar atau tidak, para siswa yang emosi mendadak tidak bersuara. "Nah, akan lebih baik jika kita bicara dengan kepala dingin kan? Kita tak bisa mengambil kesimpulan tanpa ada bukti kuat. Hermione benar mengenai gumaman Harrietta tentang Creevey. Tapi Harrietta juga benar. Seorang Death Eater sekalipun, belum tentu mampu merapalkan mantera yang bisa membekukan orang. Terlebih, lihatlah kondisi Creevey. Ada kamera di dekat tangannya. Dan kamera itu terbakar. Pasti ada sesuatu yang menyebabkannya. Dan itu sudah jelas bukanlah mantera hitam!" Daniel berujar diplomatis. Dia menatap para siswa bergantian, mencoba meyakinkan.

"So~ berarti Potter memerintahkan sesuatu untuk melakukannya. Mungkin saja Monster Slytherin~ bukankah dia seorang Parselmouth?" terdengar seruan tenang dari arah barat. Marcus Flint bersedekap dengan wajah angkuh. "Bagaimana pendapat kalian?"

"Ya! Itu benar! Potter takkan mengotori tangannya, sebagai gantinya, dia akan menyuruh makhluk lain untuk melakukannya!"

"Ya! Pasti begitu!"

Seruan menuduh kembali terdengar. Membuat Daniel spontan menepuk dahinya lelah. "Bagus guys. Kalian membuat semuanya makin sempurna" gumamnya sarkastik sembari melayangkan tatapan tajam pada para Slytherin yang terlihat sangat menikmati suasana. Dan dimana para pengajar? Mengapa mereka diam saja saat hal ini terjadi? Daniel menatap para pengajar yang mengerubungi Creevey, lalu menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"Berhenti kalian semua!" Dumbledore bersuara tajam. Otomatis membuat semua kericuhan mereda dengan sendirinya. "Kami akan mengambil alih semuanya dari sini. Kalian semua boleh pergi"

Kepala Asrama Griffindor, McGonagall menggendong tubuh kaku Creevey menuju Hospital Wings. Sementara guru-guru lain masih berdiri di samping Dumbledore.

"Kecuali kalian bertiga, Harrietta, Granger dan Jefferson. Kalian bertiga ikut aku" Dumbledore berjalan dengan angkuhnya menuju suatu tempat.

"Geez! Kenapa sekarang aku terlihat seolah tersangkanya disini?" Daniel menggerutu dalam hati dan mengikuti langkah Kepala Sekolah itu. Di saat yang sama, para siswa membubarkan diri dengan wajah tidak rela. Sepertinya mereka belum puas melampiaskan amarah mereka. Draco menatap dari kejauhan dengan wajah lelah. Menggeleng pelan, Draco berjalan menjauh.

.

Harrieta menunduk dihadapan Dumbledore dan pengajar lainnya. Di belakangnya berdiri Jefferson –yang sedang memandang sekeliling dengan wajah datarnya– dan Granger –yang terlihat sangat ketakutan–. Mereka tengah di 'sidang' di ruangan Kepala Sekolah.

"Baiklah, sekarang jelaskan pada kami, Harrietta. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Aku tidak tau, Professor. Saat aku tiba di sana, Collin sudah tergeletak seperti itu. Aku tak melakukan apapun, percayalah! Aku hanya..."

"Berada di tempat yang salah pada waktu yang salah~" Daniel menyelesaikan kalimat Harrietta dengan senyuman polosnya. "Aku benar kan, Profesor?" Dia meminta pendapat kepala sekolah.

"Ah, i..iya juga" Dumledore tersenyum samar. "Tapi Jefferson, kau tidak diajarkan untuk memotong kalimat seseorang dalam kondisi seperti ini bukan?" sambungnya dengan nada yang lebih tenang.

Daniel tersenyum geli, "Hee~ benarkah? Padahal aku kan hanya menyalin ucapan Kepala Asramaku~. Tidakkah itu terdengar seperti Deja vu~" Daniel berujar riang tanpa beban.

"Bocah ini... dia berniat membantuku atau tidak? Kenapa dia harus mengungkit hal itu?" Harrietta menggeram dalam hatinya.

"Jefferson benar Albus. Mau tidak mau, aku jadi mencurigai Harrietta" Pomona Sprout, Guru Herbologi, itu berucap dengan nada cemas.

"Profesor.. harus dengan cara apa, agar kalian percaya padaku? Aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun pada mereka" Harrietta menunduk putus asa.

"Sulit dibuktikan anakku. Pomona benar, sudah dua kali kau berada di tempat kejadian perkara. Mau tak mau orang akan berpikir kalau ini bukanlah sebuah kebetulan"

"Huweee aku tak melakukan apapuuuuun" Harrietta merengek. Sungguh, dia sudah mulai lelah dengan tekanan seperti ini. Padahal... padahal sebentar lagi akan ada ujian kenaikan kelas. Dan malah terjadi masalah seperti ini. Kapan ada hari tenang dalam hidupnya? Oh, Merlin!

"Melakukan atau tidak, para siswa sudah terlanjur ketakutan dengan dirimu. Sebaiknya dalam beberapa hari ini kau tidak pergi kemana-mana Harrietta. Kami mengawasimu" ujar Dumbledore akhirnya setelah keterdiaman yang cukup lama.

"Baiklah, aku paham"

"Granger, kau juga. Sebaiknya kau tidak menyebarkan berita tanpa ada kepastian yang jelas"

"Aku tidak menyebarkannya Profesor! Bukan salahku jika orang-orang mendengar apa yang kukatakan saat itu. Salah Ms. Potter-lah karena membiarkan orang lain tau kebusukan hatinya!" sahut Granger ketus.

"10 point dari Ravenclaw"

"Kepala Sekolah? Itu tidak adil!"

"Tidak ada bantahan. Kalian semua kembali ke asrama masing-masing!" perintah Dumbledore tegas.

Granger yang masih ingin protes langsung menunduk kesal. "Aku mengerti" ucapnya dengan wajah penuh kekesalan.

"Aku permisi" Harrietta membungkuk hormat sebelum berlalu.

"Jefferson?" Para pengajar lainnya menatap penuh tanya pada Daniel yang masih berdiam di tempatnya. "Sudahlah, dia tak ada hubungannya denganku" batin Harrietta dan menutup pintu.

.

"Jefferson?" Dumbledore menatap Daniel curiga.

Daniel tersenyum tipis. "Bolehkah saya berbicara secara pribadi dengan anda, Kepala Sekolah?" Ucapnya dengan nada formal. "Atas nama Jefferson" sambung Daniel dengan wajah yang berubah datar.

Semua pengajar tersentak kaget. "A.. Apa?"

"Baiklah. Tapi kalau anda tidak keberatan untuk menunggu beberapa saat Mr. Jefferson" balas Dumbledore dengan tenang.

"Tentu saja" Daniel mengangguk. Mempersilahkan Dumbledore membawa para pengajar lainnya menjauh dari ruangan itu. Daniel kemudian menghembuskan nafas dan kembali menatap sekelilingnya.

Sret!

Aah!

Daniel tersentak kaget saat melihat sebuah api dari meja yang letaknya cukup terpisah dari yang lain. Mengerutkan alis, Daniel memutuskan untuk mendekat. "Woahh!" Kali ini gumaman kagum terdengar. Daniel menatap penuh takjub saat sesosok burung terbentuk dari abu yang ada di atas sebuah sarang burung itu. "Phoenix..." gumam Daniel dengan sorot mata lembut. Ada sebuah kerinduan yang terpancar jelas dari mata Daniel, ketika burung abadi itu mendapatkan wujud sempurnanya.

Piiii!

Burung itu bersuara pelan sembari menatap bingung pada Daniel. Mulut Daniel membuka menutup, namun tak ada suara yang terucap. Tangannya bergerak ragu, ingin menyentuh burung api itu, tapi terhenti saat merasakan air mata mengenai lengannya yang terulur.

Piii!

Burung itu menelengkan kepalanya. Mata jernihnya menatap Daniel tanpa kedip. Tersenyum kecil, Daniel bangkit dari posisi menunduknya. Dengan punggung tangan, dihapusnya air mata yang terjatuh tanpa alasan. Senyum kecilnya melebar saat melihat phoenix itu bergerak maju dengan ragu. "Daijobou... daijobou yo*... Fawkes" bisik Daniel lembut.

Burung api itu memekik keras dan mengembangkan sayapnya penuh semangat. Kemudian berputar-putar di ruangan dengan riang. Daniel tertawa, tapi tak menyembunyikan matanya yang berkaca-kaca karena suatu alasan. Alasan yang belum pernah diberitahukannya kepada siapapun. Alasan itu..

"Terimakasih sudah menunggu" ucapan tenang itu membuat Daniel tersentak dan langsung mengembalikan ekspresi wajahnya.

"kapan dia masuk? Aku sama sekali tak mendengar pintu terbuka" Daniel membatin sembari menatap datar sang Kepala Sekolah.

Dumbledore mempersilahkan Daniel duduk. Tangannya terulur pada burung Phoenix yang bertengger di sebuah kayu kecil. "Sudah kembali ya.."

"Pardon me?"

"Burung ini.. dia sudah kembali ke bentuknya semula seperti phoenix pada umumnya. Ah iya, namanya Fawkes. Apa kalian sudah berkenalan?"

Tentu saja Daniel tau, dia sangat mengenal burung api itu. Berdehem pelan, Daniel menatap Dumbledore heran. "kenapa kami harus berkenalan? Dan untuk apa kau mengenalkannya padaku?" tanyanya sembari menyemankan duduknya. Benar! Apa tujuan Dumbledore mengatakan hal semacam itu?

"Tidak ada salahnya berbasa-basi sebentar kan Mr. Jefferson? Ayo silahkan duduk dan nikamti tehmu" Dumbledore mengerling santai. Terlihat sangat menikmati suasana. "Kudengar, kau juga memliki hewan peliharaan yang cukup tak lazim"

"Anguis bukan peliharaan tak lazim" Daniel menyesap tehnya dengan elegan.

"Oh, jadi nama ular itu Anguis? Unik juga" Dumbledore menatap Daniel dengan penuh minat.

Meletakkan tehnya dengan tenang, Daniel balas menatap Dumbledore. "Bisakah kita menuju pembicaraan sesungguhnya?" ucapnya kalem.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku juga penasaran, alasan apa yang membuat Tuan Muda Jefferson ingin berbicara denganku"

"Baiklah, langsung saja. Aku ingin memperingatkanmu Kepala Sekolah. Kau harus meneliti keadaan sekolah ini. Ada sesuatu yang menanti tumbal. Dan kau tau benar, apa yang kumaksud. Mereka beruntung karena hanya membeku dan bisa dipulihkan dengan mandrake-mandrake itu. Tapi aku yakin, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu mengenai tumbal sesungguhnya" ucap Daniel serius.

"Wah wah wah, apa yang sebenarnya diucapkan bocah 12 tahun ini?" ujar Dumbledore dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Kepala Sekolah, bocah 12 tahun ini..." Daniel bangkit dan mencondongkan wajahnya ke telinga Dumledore. "Adalah orang yang sama dengan ..."

Piiiiiiiii

Fawkes berteriak kencang, menghancurkan suasana menegangkan yang tiba-tiba tercipta di dalam ruangan Kepala Sekolah itu. Daniel menarik badannya menjauh dan berbalik. membuka pintu, Daniel menyempatkan diri menatap Dumbledore sekilas dan memamerkan seringainya. "Profesor Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore... have a good day~"

Blam! Pintu tertutup, sekilas menampakkan wajah datar sang Kepala Sekolah.

.

.

Harrietta mengembuskan nafas. Pikirannya sekarang terbagi. Memang, sejak seminggu yang lalu tidak ada yang mengganggunya, tapi mendengar umpatan yang mereka ucapkan itu tetap saja menyiksa bukan? Andai saja Harrietta tidak sanggup menahan emosinya, entah apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Dan juga sekarang yang jadi pikirannya adalah buku harian yang masih belum disentuhnya. Ada hal aneh yang dirasakannya dari buku itu. Tapi dia terlalu takut untuk mencari tau.

"Hei, kudengar sebuah buku bisa menjadi medium sihir lho~" suara penuh semangat itu membuat Harrietta tanpa sadar bersembunyi. Dia penasaran, apakah mungkin yang diucapkan para seniornya itu. Kalau memang mungkin, bisa jadi kan buku yang sampai saat ini tetap berada di dalam tasnya itu merupakan salah satunya. Tapi...

"Sstt! Kau ini jangan bicara keras-keras! Bagaimana kalau ada Ketua Murid yang mendengar? Dia bisa mengurangi poin asrama kita. Aku juga tak mau terlibat masalah"

"Tapi aku serius! Aku mendengarnya dari kelompok Malfoy!"

Harrietta tersentak kaget. Kalau memang Malfoy yang bicara begitu, tak diragukan lagi kan? Buku harian itu pasti salah satu medium sihir yang dimaksud. Tapi bagaimana...

"Hah? Memangnya bagaimana cara kerjanya? Ayolah, mereka itu hanyalah bocah 12 tahun. Kita yang sudah lebih dewasa harusnya memberi mereka pengertian, dude. Jangan sampai bocah-bocah bodoh itu melibatkan asrama dalam masalah"

"Tsk! Kau ini! Dengar ya, di Hogwarts dulu bukankah hal yang lumrah memakai sebuah barang menjadi medium sihir? Apalagi sebuah buku! Itu justru akan menjadi semakin praktis kan? Cara kerjanya gampang! Kau cukup mentransfer energi sihirmu ke dalam medium, dan medium itu akan melakukan tugasnya! Nah, contohnya buku! Jika buku itu dipakai seseorang menjadi medium sihir, maka buku itu seperti memiliki kepribadian tersendiri! Dia akan merespon dengan tulisan saat kita menulis sesuatu di sana. Aku yakin itu!"

"Tapi..."

"Ah, sudah bel. Sebaiknya kita tak melewatkan makan siang. Aku lapar"

2 siswa tingkat 5 itu langsung berlarian menuju aula dengan suara berisik. Tak menyadari Harrietta yang sedari tadi mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Medium... sihir?" Harrietta kembali duduk bersila di depan danau itu. Punggungnya di sandarkan ke pohon dibelakangnya, sementara sebuah buku putih bersih terpampang di pangkuannya. "baiklah, tak ada salahnya mencoba!"

Menguatkan tekad, Harrietta mulai menulis di buku itu. _"Namaku Harrietta Potter"_

" _Hallo Harrietta, namaku Tom Riddle. Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan buku harianku?"_

Jantung Harrietta langsung berdetak kuat. _"Aku menemukannya di tepi danau"_

" _Ah, untung saja aku menyegel sebagian besar ingatanku kesini. Jadi takkan bisa hilang meskipun sudah jelek"_

" _Kau apa kau adalah siswa Hogwarts?"_

" _Yes I am"_

" _Kalau begitu kau pasti tau mengenai kamar rahasia kan?"_

" _Ah, Tragedi itu. Kami semua mengetahuinya"_

" _Apa yang kau ketahui?"_

" _Di tahun kelimaku, ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamar rahasia dan membebaskan monster didalamnya. Monster itu menyebabkan kematian seorang muggle wanita di toilet. Dan karena itu Hogwarts hampir ditutup. Tapi aku tidak setuju. Aku tidak punya tempat lain selain Hogwarts. Jadi aku menangkap pelakunya. Pelaku itu berhasil ditangkap dan di keluarkan dari Hogwarts. Memangnya kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya?"_

" _Siapa?"_ Harrietta mencengkeram erat pena bulunya karena penasaran.

" _What?"_

" _Siapa pelakunya?"_

" _Ah, kau takkan percaya kalau hanya tulisan saja. Akan kutunjukkan padamu. Tempelkan tanganmu dibuku"_

Dengan bodohnya, Harrietta menurut. Tiba-tiba dunianya berputar dan membuatnya hampir berteriak. Tapi tak dilakukannya karena saat membuka mata yang dilihatnya adalah.. ruangan kepala sekolah yang pernah ditemuinya.

"A..apa ini? Kenapa aku disini?"

Ruangan itu sepi, membuat Harrietta bebas berkeliling. Semuanya terlihat sedikit berbeda bagi bocah perempuan itu.

Blam!

Pintu tertutup dengan keras, membuat Harrietta terlonjak dari tempatnya. Dengan sedikit ketakutan, dia bersembunyi. _"Katakan pada semua orang untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing, Riddle. Kita tak bisa membiarkan mereka tetap di sekolah selama liburan"_ Ucapan lelah itu membuat Harrietta mengerutkan dahinya. Lho? Kenapa bukan Dumbledore?

" _Tapi Profesor, aku hanya ingin berada di sekolah ini"_ siapa lagi itu? Wajahnya tampan sekali~

" _Apa kau tau kalau sekolah ini dalam masalah besar? Bertindak tidak wajar, bisa-bisa kau menjadi korban berikutnya! Kita tak bisa tenang selama sang Pewaris itu belum tertangkap"_

" _Kalau tertangkap, apa aku boleh tetap di sekolah?"_

" _Huh? Bicara apa kau?"_

" _Aku ingin tetap di sekolah ini Kepala Sekolah. Apa kalau aku berhasil menangkapnya, sekolah tidak akan ditutup?"_

" _Ya. Tentu saja"_

" _Kalau begitu tunggulah! Akan kutangkap pengacau itu!"_

" _A..apa? Hei, Riddle kau pikir apa yang mau kau lakukan?"_

Sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan?

Blam!

Bunyi pintu itu menutup pembicaraan mereka. Harrietta mengerjap bingung. Tiba-tiba saja saat membuka matanya, dia sudah berada di tempat yang berbeda. "Hah? Sekarang dimana lagi aku?" Harrietta mendengus. Sedikit banyaknya dia mulai paham masalah disini. Dilihat dari kondisi sekolah ini sekarang.. Harrietta tidak bodoh untuk sadar kalau dia sedang berada dalam ingatan seseorang. Ayahnya pernah menunjukkan hal yang serupa.

" _Tertangkap! Kau tertangkap basah Hagrid! Kau pelakunya!"_ teriakan keras itu membuat Harrietta terlonjak kaget.

A... apa yang terjadi?

Harrietta langsung menuju sumber suara dan terbelalak saat melihat sosok yang dipanggil Riddle oleh Amando Dippet –Kepala Sekolah sebelumnya– itu menatap tajam sosok yang familiar bagi Harrietta.

" _Riddle... ini.. bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan. A... aku..."_

" _Kaulah sang pewaris! Kaulah yang sudah melakukan perbuatan keji itu! Kau harusnya di keluarkan dari sekolah ini! Kau membuat kami semua dalam masalah! Karena kau dan monster itu!"_

" _Tidak... ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Sungguh, aku..."_

Kemudian semuanya gelap. Harrietta tertunduk dengan wajah terengah. Keringat mengalir di wajahnya.

"Harrietta? Kau disini. Darimana saja kau? Hei? Ada apa denganmu?"

"Hagrid... Hagrid..."

"Apa?"

.

.

.

(Apa? Apa adalah sebuah kata yang tidak selalu membutuhkan jawaban bukan?)

*Fine, it's fine

.

.

.

.

.

3,4k+

Udah panjang ya... jadiii tunggu sekitar... satu bulan lagi, Syiie akan update. Kalau sempat. Teehee~

Balasan review :

 **Melani. , aliensparkdobi, putrilestarilibra164, blue safire, Eun810, amandhadl, Nur765, hyunnie02, HiNa devilujoshi, Aiko Vallery, retvianputri12, Gery O Donut, Dewi15, m4sd4lif4h, asyifaaulia** (di pm ya say)

 **Misaki Younna** (sudah terjawab kan? Haha udah lanjut ya, terimakasih ^_^), **Vilan616** (haha, akan terjawab seiring chapter ya~), **Lune Sonya** (ahaha terimakasih. Apa ini fast /slap), **Artheous** (ini udah next, terimakasih ^_^), **hatakehanahungry** (aaaahh terimakasih banyak kak ^_^. Eh? Cowo cowo lain? Woah, posisi Draco akan terancam nih hahaha), **Jasmine DaisynoYuki** (Daniel juga parselmouth kok, terimakasih), **Ichie Kurosaki** (etto... akan terjawab seiring chapter ya say, terimakasih banyak. #ngga tau mau bales komennya apa. pokoknya terimakasiiiiih),

 **SkyKin9** (rencananya sih semuanya sih say), **Drarry my love** (ending ini? Entahlah, juga masih belum, direncanakan, terimakasih), **SuzyOnix** (haha terimakasiiiih~), **Jiji Park** (haha. Cinta segi buanyak kalo ini mah XD), Soo (haha terimakasih~), **lovelyz** (udah lanjut say, terimakasih ^_^), **DraRry Shipper** (siapa bilang Ginny suka Draco? Hahaha terimakasih banyak~~ akan terjawab seiring chapter kok~), **namie** (maaf ya, untuk keperluan cerita sih..), **Sas'kay** (terimakasih banyak~~), **Amelia Yusanti** (udah lanjut dek~).

Etto, ada yang namanya terlewat? Maaf ya~

Terimakasih masih mengikuti ff ini~


	21. Chapter 21

" _Tertangkap! Kau tertangkap basah Hagrid! Kau pelakunya!"_ teriakan keras itu membuat Harrietta terlonjak kaget.

A... apa yang terjadi?

Harrietta langsung menuju sumber suara dan terbelalak saat melihat sosok yang dipanggil Riddle oleh Amando Dippet –Kepala Sekolah sebelumnya– itu menatap tajam sosok yang familiar bagi Harrietta.

" _Riddle... ini.. bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan. A... aku..."_

" _Kaulah sang pewaris! Kaulah yang sudah melakukan perbuatan keji itu! Kau harusnya di keluarkan dari sekolah ini! Kau membuat kami semua dalam masalah! Karena kau dan monster itu!"_

" _Tidak... ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Sungguh, aku..."_

Kemudian semuanya gelap. Harrietta tertunduk dengan wajah terengah. Keringat mengalir di wajahnya.

"Harrietta? Kau disini. Darimana saja kau? Hei? Ada apa denganmu?"

"Hagrid... Hagrid yang melakukannya Ron!"

"Apa?"

.

.

 **THE CHOSEN ONE**

 **By : Syiera Aquila**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **By : J.K. Rowling**

 **Warning : SLASH! OOC!Chara, TWIN!Harry, feat!OC**

 **NO LIKE DRARRY? DON'T READ PLEASE**

.

Happy reading~

.

.

"Harrietta, kau sadar kan apa yang kau ucapkan? Mana mungkin Hagrid akan melakukan hal seperti itu? Dia teman kita!"

"Tapi Ron, aku melihatnya! Aku melihat Hagrid berbicara dengan seekor tarantula raksasa dan Riddle menangkapnya! Aku melihatnya Ron!"

"Tapi Hagrid hanyalah manusia separo raksasa yang tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal gila ini 'Riet! Dia tidak punya hati sejahat itu! Dan siapa itu Riddle?"

Bentakan Ron menghasilkan keterdiaman Harrietta. Suasana hening menyelimuti ruangan yang mernjadi markas mereka itu. Ron duduk dan memijat kepalanya yang terasa sangat pusing. Sementara Ginny terdiam dengan wajah pucat.

"Dimana bukunya?" Ron akhirnya bersuara setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Apa?" Harrietta langsung mendongak.

"Kau bilang Riddle adalah pemilik buku harian itu. Dimana bukunya?" jelas Ron dengan wajah lelah.

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk memastikan hal tersebut! Bukannya aku tak mempercayaimu 'Riet. Tapi kau tau sendiri ini tidak mudah"

Harrietta menghembuskan nafasnya dan menyerahkan buku harian yang dimaksud. "Terserah kau saja kalau begitu"

"Um.. biar kusimpan. Kau tak mungkin membawanya ke kamarmu Ron. Besok kita berkumpul di sini dan membicarakannya. Ini sudah lewat jam malam" Ginny berujar tenang.

"Kau benar. Sehabis sarapan, kita semua langsung kesini. Kalau begitu aku pergi lebih dulu. Aku butuh ramuan penghilang sakit kepala" Ron bangkit.

Ginny turut bangkit sesudahnya. "Kau juga 'Riet. Kita harus kembali"

"Pergilah duluan. Aku mau disini saja" Harrietta melambai acuh.

"Baiklah, tapi hati-hati ya? Kau bisa saja berada dalam masalah nantinya"

"Aku mengerti. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku" Harrietta tersenyum lemah.

Ginny mengangguk dan berlalu. Tangannya mencengkeram buku harian Riddle dengan kuat. Tak lama setelah pintu tertutup Harrietta keluar. Dia butuh udara segar.

.

"Potter! Sudah kuduga Potterlah yang melakukannya!"

"Itu benar! Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat pagi ini di asrama! Pasti dia yang melakukannya!"

Daniel menguap lebar. "Ini masih pagi tapi kalian sudah ribut saja" gumamnya tidak jelas begitu menapaki aula. Dia mengantuk dan gosip yang tersebar ini tidak membuatnya lebih baik.

"Daniel... lindungi kami. Kami tidak mau menjadi korban berikutnya dati Monster Potter"

"Hei.. apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Draco yang baru bergabung langsung saja merangkul Daniel.

"Draco apa kau tidak tau? Jam 6 tadi, Granger ditemukan dalam keadaan beku di perpustakaan!"

"Apa? bagaimana mungkin?"

"Itu pasti ulah Potter! Aku yakin itu!"

"Tenang dulu! Apa kalian ini tidak ada jeranya menuduh orang tanpa bukti?" Daniel berucap lelah.

"Tapi Daniel, aku yakin memang dia yang melakukannya! Lihat saja ketiga korban itu! Mereka pernah terlibat masalah dengan Potter kan? Pertama, semua orang tau kalau Filch bermasalah dengan Potter. Dan kalian lihat Mrs. Norris, dia diserang. Kedua, Creevey. Kita semua tau kalau bocah itu selalu memfoto setiap kegiatan Potter. Dan lihat, dia diserang dengan tangan yang masih memegang kamera. Dan terakhir, Granger. Kejadiannya bahkan baru kemarin, saat dia berdebat dengan Potter. Itu artinya, Potter-lah yang melakukan semua kegiatan mengerikan itu! Terlebih lagi, Potter tidak kembali ke kamarnya malam ini!"

Daniel tersentak. Dia memandang Draco khawatir, matanya menyorotkan keputusasaan. "Pokoknya kita tak boleh menuduh tanpa bukti! Kita harus memastikan dulu pada Potter"

"Tidak! kami tidak mau dekat-dekat monster itu!" tolak para siswa.

Daniel menghembuskan nafas. "Berhenti bersikap picik dan seolah kalian itu selalu benar! Harrietta Potter takkan melakukan hal sekeji itu! Bukankah dia adalah pahlawan kalian? Selama ini kalian selalu memuji-mujinya. Dan sekarang, disaat ada masalah seperti ini dan tak ada seorang pun yang bisa kalian salahkan. Kalian mengkambinghitamkan dirinya? Dirinya yang bahkan mungkin tidak tau apa-apa"

"Tapi dia menguasai Parseltongue! Hanya penyihir hitamlah yang bisa menguasai bahasa ular. Dan dia melakukannya! Dia bahkan berniat menyerangku dengan ularnya waktu itu!"

"Ya itu benar. Kami melihat Potter berteriak seakan mendorong ular itu untuk segera menggigit Parvati"

"Tapi ular itu justru tidak bergerak kan? Ular itu justru terdiam kaku ketakutan. Kalau Potter memang menyuruh ular itu untuk menggigit Patil, ular itu takkan terdiam kaku seperti pipa air besar. Dimana letak otak kalian hah? Tche Gryffindor itu ternyata sangat picik. Bukan hanya menuduh teman mereka sendiri, Gryffindor juga tak segan-segan meminta perlindungan dari Slytherin. Kalian ini penyihir atau bukan?" Daniel berteriak marah.

Semua orang terperangah. Ini adalah kali pertama mereka melihat kemarahan seorang Daniel Jefferson. Bocah yang di kenal dengan penguasaan emosinya itu. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia sangat murka? Kenapa dia terlihat sangat membela Harrietta Potter? Apa mereka memiliki hubungan khusus?

"Kalau kalian pikir 'Niel-ku memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Potter kalian salah besar. For Merlin Sake, kami masih berusia 12 tahun kalau kalian lupa. Daniel tidak membela Potter. Tapi Daniel membacakan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Aku setuju dengan Daniel. Kalian semua picik" Draco memeluk Daniel sembari berucap tajam dan penuh ancaman pada para siswa yang menonton.

"Apa ada yang melihat Ginny?" Ron tiba-tiba datang dnegan wajah panik. "Aku sama sekali tak bisa menemukannya di sekitar sekolah"

"Baiklah, begini saja. Untuk membuktikan kebenarannya... kita akan berpencar mencari Potter dan Weasley. Aku yakin para guru juga sudah melakukan sesuatu" komando Draco.

"Ya!"

.

Harrietta menutup pintu lemari tempat persembunyiannya. Dia mendengarnya. Dia mendengar semu ayang diucapkan para murid. Dia juga mendengar ucapan dari para guru. Mengenai kamar rahasia yang benar-benar dibuka. Mengenai Ginny yang menjadi tumbalnya. Astaga... dia harus melakukan sesuatu! Walaupun Ginny adalah rivalnya dalam memperebutkan Draco, tapi Ginny tetap temannya. Dia harus menyelamatkan Ginny. Tapi bagaimana? Bagaimana dia bisa melakukan semua itu? Dia sendirian. Dia tak bisa meminta bantuan pada siapapun.

Menenangkan dirinya, Harrietta mulai mencari cara. Baiklah, yang pertama harus dia lakukan adalah.. mencari letak kamar rahasia itu. Menurut informasi yang didapatnya dari Riddle, bisa dipastikan kalau kamar itu hanya bisa dibuka dengan Parseltongue. Tapi dimana? Kemana dia harus mencarinya? Dimana ada tempat untuk tempat persembunyian ular?

Tunggu dulu! Parseltongue adalah bahasa ular, yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh seorang Parselmouth. Jika selama ini suara yang didengarnya itu tak bisa didengar orang lain... berarti kemungkinan besar Harrietta mendengarnya dalam Parseltongue. Yang artinya... pelaku semua tragedi ini adalah... ular? Tapi ular jenis apa yang bisa melakukan hal tersebut? Ular seperti apa?

Monster... benar juga, mereka semua mengatakan tentang monster Slytherin. Ular.. monster.. Slytherin... apa mungkin... monster Slytherin itu adalah seeokor ular? Tapi ular... Bassilk! Ya! Pasti ular itu! Ular yang dipelihara oleh Salazar Slytherin dan dikurung di tempat terlarang oleh Salazar. Itu artinya...

GINNY DALAM BAHAYA BESAR!

Menyadari pemikirannya, Harrietta langsung berlari. Dia menuju ke kamar mandi yang dipakai oleh Moaning Myrtle. Dia pernah melihat ukiran ular disana. Jadi kemungkinan besar... kemungkinan besar dia bisa menemukan jalan masuk menuju kamar rahasia di sana.

Begitu sampai, Harrietta langsung melihat ke wastafel dan menemukannya. Ukiran ular yang saling berkait. Sekarng dia hanya harus membukanya kan? Tapi... Parseltongue! Iya benar! Dia harus memakai bahasa ular untuk mengerti ular kan?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" suara itu langsung membuat Harrietta terlonjak kaget.

"Myrtle?"

"Kau ingin memata-mataiku dan menghinaku lagi kan? Seperti mereka..."

"Myrtle kau mati disini kan?" Harrietta langsung memotong ucapan Myrtle.

"Iya" perhatian Myrtle langsung teralihkan. Dia menatap Harrietta heran.

"Kenapa kau bisa mati di dalam kamar mandi anak perempuan? Siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Oh kejadiannya sangat mengerikan" Myrtle jelas terlihat senang dan bangga. "Terjadinya disini, dalam bilik ini. Waktu itu aku lagi bersembunyi dari Olive Hornby karena mengolok-olok kacamataku. Kemudian aku mendengar seorang anak lelaki berbisik di sana. Aku tidak tau apa yang diucapkannya namun aku yakin itu adalah bahasa asing. Saat aku menyuruhnya pergi, tiba-tiba saja aku melihat sesuatu yang berwarna kuning dan bersinar. Dan buuum~ aku mati"

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tau. Hanya saja saat menatap cahaya kuning itu tubuhku tiba-tiba macet tak bisa digerakkan, kemudian aku melayang. Aku kembali kesini, karena aku bertekad menghantui Olive Hornby. Dia sangat menyesal sudah menertawakanku"

"Begitu. Terimakasih Myrtle"

"Ya, kalau kau butuh bantuanku katakan saja~" Myrtle berbalik dengan ceria dan memasuki salur pembuangan dengan bunyi memekakkan.

Harrietta mengernyit jijik lalu kembali memandang ukiran ular itu. Jadi benar... Bassilk memiliki kekuatan membunuh hanya dengan tatapan mata. Alasan kenapa mereka hanya membeku adalah karena tidak bertatapan langsung dengan mata monster itu. Tunggu sebentar... mari lihat kembali keadaan ditemukannya para korban.

Mrs. Norris... ada genangan air di bawah tubuh kakunya.

Collin... ada kamera bekas terbakar di tangannya.

Dan Granger... dia berada di perpustakaan. Di tempat yang banyak kacanya.

Artinya... mereka mendapat serangan dan beruntung dihalangi oleh sesuatu yang bisa mencegah ular itu bertindak langsung, seperti kaca dan air. Tapi... mengerikan sekali ular itu. Jikapun Harrietta berhasil masuk apa yang akan dilakukannya? Ayah dan ibunya belum pernah mengajarkan untuk melawan hewan buas terlebih monster. Tapi...

Tidak! Harrietta tidak boleh ragu! Dia harus menyelamatkan Ginny. Sahabatnya!

Menutup mata sekilas, Harrietta menghembuskan nafas. Matanya menatap tajam pada ukiran itu. " _Buka_ " desisnya pelan.

Mata ukiran ular itu bergerak memutar, membuat Harrietta hampir memekik terkejut. Tapi ditahannya saat mendengar bunyi seperti pintu yang dibuka. Kemudian ada bunyi tangga otomatis. Sebelah alis Harrietta naik ketika tiba-tiba saja terbentuk lubang yang cukup besar untuk di lewati.

"Ini... pintunya?" mata Harrietta bersinar penuh gairah. Tanpa memikirkan rasa takut, Harrietta langsung meloncat turun. Menyusuri lorong gelap tersebut. Demi tujuan menyelamatkan sahabatnya, Ginny!

.

"Bagaimana?"

"Mereka berdua tidak ditemukan dimanapun" Daniel menjawab pertanyaan Draco dengan nada lemah.

"Kita tanya Severus?"

"Tidak. Kita tanya langsung Kepala Sekolah. Dia pasti tau sesuatu" Daniel berucap yakin.

"baiklah kalau begitu" Draco bangkit dan bersiap menuju ruangan Kepala Sekolah.

"Tunggu!" Theo dan Blaise menahan mereka dengan napas terengah.

Daniel berbalik dan menatap pasangan itu heran. "kenapa kalian berlarian seperti itu?"

"A... ada berita gawat"

"Hah?"

"Kamar rahasia sudah terbuka! Dan Weasley kemungkinan besar merupakan tumbalnya. Kami tidak sengaja mendegarnya tadi saat mencari bocah merah itu." Jelas Blaise dengan lebih tenang.

"lalu Harrietta?"

"Sepertinya dia ingin menyelamatkan sahabatnya Dan. Aku yakin dia juga turut masuk ke kamar rahasia itu" Theo menyahut dengan nada yang lebih kalem.

Daniel mengernyitkan dahinya lalu menghembuskan nafas lelah. "Kalau begitu... kita hanya harus melakukan hal tersebut kan?" ucapnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Jangan bilang kalau..."

"Yes Theo, exactly!" Daniel memotong ucapan Theo dengan senyuman manis.

"No..." Theo meratap kesal sembari memeluk Blaise. Sementara Draco memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Baiklah, tunggu apalagi? Ayo kita lakukan"

"Osh!" seru Theo dengan nada tak bersemangat.

.

.

"Mengerikan.." Harrietta berjalan dengan hati-hati menelusuri lorong gelap itu. Bermodalkan insting, bocah perempuan itu mengamati sekitarnya. "Tempat ini... Bassilk ya..." ujarnya lirih.

" _Hoo~ jadi ternyata ada manusia yang berani menginjakkan kakinya disini"_ terdengar desisan dari depan Harrietta.

"Siapa itu?"

" _Ah~ seorang half blood. Aku bertaruh darahnya takkan selezat pure blood"_

"Siapa kau? Tunjukkan dirimu!" Harrietta menjentikkan tongkatnya, membentuk sebuah cahaya dari ujung tongkatnya.

Sepi, tak terlihat seorangpun di sana selain dirinya. Kemudian matanya tiba-tiba terpaku pada sepasang mata yang bersinar, menatapnya tajam. Dahi Harrietta berkerut. Penasaran, bocah perempuan itu melangkah mendekati mata yang ternyata menyatu dengan sebuah dinding kayu itu. _"Buka"_ ujarnya dalam desisan dingin.

Dinding kayu itu terbuka dengan bunyi decitan yang berisik. Harrietta melangkah masuk tanpa mengurangi kewaspadaannya. Matanya menatap awas ke sekeliling, takut-takut menemukan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Aman! Sejauh ini bocah perempuan itu melangkah belum ada yang mencurigakan. Dia juga belum bisa menemukan jejak sahabatnya.

"Ginny? Ginny? Where are you?" Harrietta berseru keras, mencoba memanggil.

"Uhuk uhuk!"

Terdengar suara batuk yang lemah dari sudut ruangan. Harrietta spontan menaikkan tongkatnya untuk melihat siapa itu. Bola matanya membesar terkejut. "GINNY!" teriaknya keras sembari berlari pada tubuh sahabatnya yang terlihat sangat lemah itu. "Ginny bertahanlah..."

" _Well, well, well, look at this~ siapa yang sudah berani mengusik ketenanganku disini~_ " suara desisan dingin itu membuat Harrietta mengacungkan tongkatnya waspada.

" _who are you?"_

Sosok itu menggeleng sembari mengeluarkan decakan tidak suka. _"Harusnya tuan rumah yang bertanya kan? Who are you?"_

" _Harrietta Potter. Aku datang untuk menyelamatkan sahabatku. Siapa kau?"_

Sosok itu menjentikkan jarinya, memperbaiki penerangan diruangan itu. Keadaaan yang mendadak terang membuat Harrietta menutup matanya karena silau.

" _Tom Marvollo_ _Riddle. Senang bertemu denganmu secara langsung, Ms. Potter"_ Sosok itu memperlihatkan wajahnya yang menawan. Rambut coklat kehitaman dengan mata berwarna merah keperakan.

" _Riddle? Kau pemilik buku itu! Mustahil! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa disini? Kau harusnya sudah mati!"_ Harrietta berseru terkejut. Tidak menyangka sosok tampan dihadapannya ini masih terlihat sama dengan masa 50 tahun lalu. Dan tunggu dulu... kenapa Ginny membawa buku itu kesini? Dan... apa pemuda tampan itu hantu? Exactly what's going on here?

"Aku adalah sosok ingatan yang dimasukkan ke dalam buku itu. Terimakasih pada sahabatmu karena sudah berbaik hati mengeluarkanku dari buku itu" Riddle berbicara dengan normal sembari melirik pada buku yang tergeletak tak berdaya di dekat tubuh Ginny.

"Buku itu..."

"Yap, buku harianku"

Sejenak suasana hening. Mendadak Harrietta teringat Ginny. "Ginny bangunlah... hei.. bangunlah..." Harrietta menggoncangkan tubuh Ginny pelan.

"Dia takkan bangun"

"Maksudmu.. dia... Ginny..."

"Dia masih hidup, tapi hanya sekadarnya saja" Riddle mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Baiklah... dengar Riddle, kau harus membantuku. Tempat ini berbahaya. Ada... ada Bassilk disini, dan dia bisa membunuh kita" Harrietta berusaha keras memapah tubuh Ginny.

"Dia takkan datang kalau tidak dipanggil" Balas Riddle santai. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di jendela yang sudah diberi pemandangan sihir.

Harrietta menurunkan tubuh Ginny. "Listen Riddle. I don't understand what do you mean. But, we have to go. We are in the Chamber of Secret now. We gotta go! Dan.. apakah kau lihat tongkatku?" Harrietta menatap sekeliling.

Riddle mengarahkan tangannya dan mengambil tongkat Harrietta dengan lambaian acuh. Harrietta tersentak kaget. "ah, tongkatku..." Harrietta mengulurkan tangannya, meminta secara non verbal tongkatnya kembali.

"Aku sudah menunggu waktu yang lama untuk ini. Bertemu dan berbicara langsung denganmu Harrietta Potter~" Riddle menatap Harrietta dengan kilatan dingin.

"Riddle? Kita bisa bicara nanti. Sekarang kembalikan tongkatku karena aku akan membutuhkannya. Sudah kubilang kalau kita harus keluar dari sini kan? Jadi kembalikan tongkatku!"

"Kita akan bicara disini, sekarang" sahut Riddle dingin.

Harrietta terdiam. Mendadak perasaan kalut tiba-tiba saja memenuhi dadanya. "Bagaimana... bagaimana Ginny bisa berada disini?"

"Oh! Itu baru pertanyaan menarik~" Riddle menyamankan dirinya. "Buku itu, buku harianku sudah dipakai selama berbulan-bulan oleh bocah malang itu. Dia mengungkapkan semuanya padaku. Tentang saudaranya, keluarganya, dan..." Mata Riddle berkilat "Sahabat pahlawannya. Sahabat perempuannya yang selalu dipuja orang lain karena keberuntungan yang diterimanya sewaktu kecil. Sahabatnya yang selalu menarik perhatian orang yang disukainya. Sahabatnya yang... tidak punya perasaan semurni pemikiran orang~"

"A... Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Oh, kau tidak tau ya Harrietta Potter~. Kau yang berhasil mengalahkan You Knoe Who di saat kelahiranmu. Kau yang selalu mendapat limpahan kasih sayang semua orang. Kau yang selalu dibanggakan orang tuamu. Kau yang mempunyai segalanya~"

"Bagaimana..."

"Bocah manis itu mengatakan semuanya. Menukar jiwanya dengan persahabatan semu yang diinginkannya. Bukankah dia sangat manis?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Ginny?" Harrietta memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap menyerang.

Riddle tertawa, tawa dingin yang tidak sesuai dengan wajahnya. Sebuah tawa yang sanggup membuat Harrietta menggigil ketakutan. "Apa yang kulakukan?" Riddle bersuara, "Apa yang _kau_ lakukan, Potter? Itu pertanyaan yang tepat"

"Apa maksudmu?" Harrietta berbisik lirih.

"Tidakkah kau bisa menebaknya Harrietta Potter?" Riddle mendekat, menatap Harrietta dengan matanya yang menyorot dingin. "Bocah manis itu... dia membunuh ayam-ayam penjaga sekolah dan menggunakan darahnya untuk menulis ancaman di dinding. Dia melepaskan Bassilk pada keturunan Darah Lumpur dan si kucing kecil. Bocah manis itu yang melakukan semuanya~"

"Tidak..." Harrietta menggeleng tak percaya.

"Ya" Riddle berucap kalem. "Tentu saja awalnya dia tidak tau. Tapi dia tetap mempercayai buku hariannya. Dia mengatakan semuanya tanpa pikir panjang. Dan butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mencurigai buku hariannya yang sangat berharga. Lalu dia membuang buku itu. Sampai kau menemukannya~"

"Tidak mungkin!" Harrietta mengepalkan tangannya erat. Wajahnya memucat dengan ekspresi tidak percaya tergambar jelas di sana.

"Mungkin saja~ buktinya aku ada disini sekarang dan dihadapanmu"

"Dan... dan kenapa kau ingin menemuiku?"

"Nah~ itu poinnya!" Riddle terlihat lebih bergairah.

.

.

Profesor Lockhart sedang berada di kantornya, mengemasi pakaian dan segala peralatannya. Dia sudah tidak sanggup untuk berada dalam suasana horor Hogwarts lebih lama lagi. Jadi sebaiknya dia pergi. Pergi sejauh mungkin tanpa perlu terlibat dengan semua kegilaan ini.

"Profesor!" Seseorang –tepatnya dua orang– mendobrak pintu ruangannya dengan tidak sopan.

"Kalian berdua! 10 point dari Slytherin karena sudah masuk tanpa izin"

"Oh, ayolah Profesor ini bukan saatnya memikirkan angka-angka tidak berguna itu. Kami butuh bantuanmu" Theodore Nott dan Blaise Zabini langsung menghampiri Profesor Lockhart dengan wajah yang dibuat semenderita mungkin.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kalau demi murid-muridku akan kulakukan apapun" Lockhar besar kepala. Berpikir kalau dengan membantu murid kesayangan rivalnya –Severus– dia akan mendapat nilai yang lebih baik di mata semua orang.

"Ikut kami Profesor. Kami tau dimana keberadaan Weasley dan Potter. Tapi kami tak bisa membawa mereka kembali tanpa bantuan anda" Theo menarik-narik tangan Lockhart.

"Baiklah baiklah anak-anak. Kalian meminta bantuan pada orang yang tepat." Lockhart membusungkan dadanya angkuh. Tanpa menyadari seringai licik yang diperlihatkan dua murid Slytherin di hadapannya tersebut.

.

"Sebelah sini Profesor, teman-teman~" Daniel melambai semangat begitu melihat kepala Theo muncul dari pintu masuk toilet perempuan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di toilet perempuan, anak-anak? Ini sungguh tidak baik"

"Profesor, kita harus menyelamatkan Potter dan Weasley. Jadi tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat ini baik atau tidak" Blaise berucap malas.

"Baiklah baiklah. Dimana mereka?" Lockhart mengalah. Perasaannya mulai buruk, dan dia tidak ingin mendapat masalah. Jadi lebih baik dia menyelesaikan ini secepat mungkin.

"Di dalam sana~" Daniel menunjuk ke lorong yang entah darimana datangnya.

"A...Apa? Tidak tidak! Lebih baik kita meminta bantuan para guru lainnya"

"Tidak ada waktu Profesor" Daniel menarik tangan Lockhart masuk. "Kita harus membawa mereka secepatnya~" ujar bocah itu dengan nada ceria.

Mereka berlima kemudian turun dengan hati-hati. Daniel memimpin di depan sembari memegang erat tangan Lockhart. Diikuti Draco, Theo dan Blaise dibelakangnya. Setengah jalan, tiba-tiba terdengar suara benturan keras.

"Tidak! Tidak! lebih baik kita memanggil guru lain" Lockhart mulai memberontak, ketakutan.

" . " Daniel mencengkeram tangannya kuat.

Glup! Lockhart dalam masalah besar karena mengikuti anak-anak ini! Matanya kemudian tiba-tiba tertuju pada tongkat Daniel yang tersimpan rapi di kantong celananya. Seulas senyum miring terukir di bibirnya sebelum dia menarik paksa tongkat itu. "Obliviate!" Lockhart berteriak keras dan mengarahkan tongkat itu kepda Daniel, yang entah kenapa hanya menatap datar tanpa minat.

Duar! Terdengar bunyi ledakan keras dan terdapat asap tebal yang menutupi pemandangan.

"Daniel!"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Si bodoh ini mengambil tongkat yang tadi diberikan Fred dan George" Daniel menjawab sembari menendang pelan kaki Lockhart yang terbaring di lantai dengan wajah kosong.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Blaise menatap wajah Lockhart penuh minat.

"Salah satu lelucon si kembar. Tongkat itu namanya Pembalik Kutukan. Akan melemparkan kutukan yang diucapkan tuannya kembali pada tuannya. Dan karena Lockhart berniat menghapus ingatan kita, aku lebih tepatnya, maka kutukan itu berbalik padanya"

"Ya ampun, kasian sekali dia~" Theo berucap simpati dengan nada datar.

"Lebih baik kalian bawa dia kembali. Kami akan melihat ada apa di dalam sana" ujar Draco kemudian.

"Baik~ kami mengerti~" Theo dan Blaise berujar patuh sembari menggotong tubuh Lockhart dengan susah payah.

Krak krak!

Daniel menengadah. Irisnya membulat kaget. "Blaise! Theo! Awas!"

Bruak! Langit-langit lorong itu runtuh menutup akses keluar. Daniel dan Draco langsung mendekat. "Blaise! Theo! Kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Ya! Jangan cemaskan kami! Kami akan mencari cara untuk mengeluarkan kalian!"

"Tidak usah! Kalian kembali ke asrama dan laporkan saja keadaan kami disini"

"Tapi..."

"SEKARANG!"

"Baiklah, berhati-hatilah kalian"

Langkah kaki terdengar kemudian yang lama kelamaan menghilang. Daniel menghembuskan nafas lega. Dia menatap Draco yang masih bersandar pada reruntuhan batu. "Dray?"

"Kuharap... apapun di dalam sana, kita bisa keluar hidup-hidup 'Niel" gumam Draco. Sedikit kekhawatiran terselip di hatinya.

Daniel tersenyum lembut. "Tenang saja. Yang diincarnya bukanlah kita Dray. Dan aku yakin, dia takkan melukai kita. Aku berani jamin itu"

"Tapi tetap saja nyawa kita akan terseret dalam bahaya. Harry.. aku tau kau mengkhawatirkan dirinya, tapi kita tidak harus terlibat seperti ini kan?"

"Dray... kekhawatiranku ada di posisi kedua. Hal yang paling utama membuatku sangat ingin terlibat dalam hal ini adalah... aku ingin berbincang sedikit dengan memori wali-ku. Apakah salah?" Daniel menatap Draco dengan wajah sendu.

Draco menghembuskan nafas. "Aku mengerti. Baiklah, kita akan tetap masuk. Tapi ingat Harry... tidak boleh melibatkan diri dalam pertarungan mereka nanti. Kau paham?"

"All right Captain!" Daniel menghormat dengan cengiran lebar.

"Baiklah" Draco mencoba tersenyum dan mulai membuka pintu. Iris kelabunya terbelalak tidak percaya. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku dengan wajah pucat.

Daniel mengintip dari balik punggung Draco dengan wajah penasaran. "I...Itu..."

.

.

.

((Itu... apa? Apa... itu?) )

.

.

.

.

.

Yosh~ 3k+. Maaf ya minna~ maksimal panjang yang bisa Syiie bikin hanya 3k+. Jangan kecewa ne? Thank you (^_^)

Balasan review :

 **Amandhadl, nik4nik, aliensparkdobi, Dedee5671, Misaki Younna, putrilestarilibra1164, Amelya541, blue safire, aXZsisyeolliefujo, HiNa devilujushi, Nur765, hyunnie02, asyifaaulia31, zia huang, melani. , Gery O Donut, Dewi15, Aiko Vallery, Roselina Rozess** (in pm say~ ^3^)

 **Ichie Kurosaki** (haha. Yap ini bash light, tapi belum tentu dark harry lho~ dan yeap lagi. Dengan akun yang namanya sama~), **Jeshicchi** ( haha soory, sorry. Ngga bisa janji tepatnya sih kapan update, hehe. Tom muncul tuh. Tenang saja, pria tua itu takkan bersanding dengan Daniel /di avada kadavra/ DraRry masih misterius, nanti aja deh ya jawabnya /plak/. Yap itu Tom. Tapi itu hanyalah bagian cerita yang dibuat Fred dan George~ jadi tenang wae~), **Jasmine DaisynoYuki** (ahaha. Well, apa sudah terjawab? Mengenai Fawkes, tunggu chappie nanti ya! Hehehe),

^ etto, sebenarnya ada yang login tapi ngga masuk ke email Syiie yang di hape. Dan Syiie ngga bisa membalasnya melalui pm. Maaf ya~

 **Uchizuu Ryuusuke** (gomenne.. masalahnya Syiie nggta bisa ngetik ceritanya di setiap minggu. Idenya kadang ada kadang engga sih.. tunggu saja ya~), **rei no zero** (yo reader, sudah apdet /haha), **DraRry Shipper** ( haha jangan plin plan atuh~. Iyupz~ bagaimanapun juga Harry adalah anak yang baik~ osh~ terimakasih), **Drarry my love** ( ahahah terimakasih...), **SkyKin9** (hahaha kita liat nanti aja~, etto... seperti in i?), **Yuki** **sumi** (yeap he is~), **Soo** (hahaha, yosha~ selamat mencari tahu XD),

OKAY~ ini udah di percepat apdetnya lho ya~ tapi Syiie ngga tau nanti mau apdet kapan lagi. Jujur saja, ceritanya sama sekali belum Syiie ketik! Ahhh maaf ya guys~ doakan saja akan bisa Syiie apdet pertengahan bulan depan hehe~

Sangkyuu na karena sudah baca cerita ini~ karena suda review cerita ini~ karena sudah fav and follow aku dan cerita ini~


	22. Chapter 22

Daniel tersenyum lembut. "Tenang saja. Yang diincarnya bukanlah kita Dray. Dan aku yakin, dia takkan melukai kita. Aku berani jamin itu"

"Tapi tetap saja nyawa kita akan terseret dalam bahaya. Harry.. aku tau kau mengkhawatirkan dirinya, tapi kita tidak harus terlibat seperti ini kan?"

"Dray... kekhawatiranku ada di posisi kedua. Hal yang paling utama membuatku sangat ingin terlibat dalam hal ini adalah... aku ingin berbincang sedikit dengan memori wali-ku. Apakah salah?" Daniel menatap Draco dengan wajah sendu.

Draco menghembuskan nafas. "Aku mengerti. Baiklah, kita akan tetap masuk. Tapi ingat Harry... tidak boleh melibatkan diri dalam pertarungan mereka nanti. Kau paham?"

"All right Captain!" Daniel menghormat dengan cengiran lebar.

"Baiklah" Draco mencoba tersenyum dan mulai membuka pintu. Iris kelabunya terbelalak tidak percaya. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku dengan wajah pucat.

Daniel mengintip dari balik punggung Draco dengan wajah penasaran. "I...Itu..."

.

.

 **THE CHOSEN ONE**

 **By : Syiera Aquila**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **By : J.K. Rowling**

 **Warning : SLASH! OOC!Chara, TWIN!Harry, feat!OC**

 **NO LIKE DRARRY? DON'T READ PLEASE**

.

Happy reading~

.

.

Harrietta terduduk dengan wajah terengah, wajahnya menunjukkan emosi yang tak bisa disembunyikannya lagi. "Katakan padaku! Apa maumu dengan semua ini? Apa yang kau rencanakan sebenarnya? Jawab aku brengsek!"

"Mulutmu, bocah manis. Itu bukanlah kata yang bagus untuk diucapkan anak kecil pada orang dewasa" Riddle jelas sangat menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Dia menahan seringainya mendapati emosi bocah yang sangat ingin ditemuinya itu. Terimakasih pada house elf keluarga Malfoy itu. Meskipun buruk rupa, setidaknya dia bisa berguna bagi tuannya. Ah, tapi masih ada satu misteri lagi yang harus dia pecahkan. Mengenai bicah lelaki itu...

"Aku tidak butuh komentarmu. Jawab saja pertanyaanku Riddle!" Harrietta berteriak keras sembari meninju dinding di belakangnya.

"Hati-hati cantik. Kau bisa membangunkan ular yang tengah lapar"

"Kau!" Harrietta bergerak maju dan menendang Riddle dengan kaki kirinya. Tap! Ditahan dengan sempurna oleh Riddle memakai tangannya.

"Kaki kecil ini tidak bisa dipakai untuk menendang, anak manis. Lagipula, kau ini keturunan Barbarian ya? Yang memakai otot daripada otak"

"Tutup mulut busukmu itu! Jawab saja pertanyaanku sialan! Apa susahnya dengan itu?"

"yah, begini..." Riddle mulai menampakkan wajah datarnya. "Bocah manis itu menceritakan semuanya tentangmu. Tentang betapa menakjubkannya seorang Harrietta Potter" mata Riddle menelisik bekas luka di kening Harrietta dengan tatapan lapar. "Aku sadar kalau aku harus tau lebih banyak tentangmu. Semuanya tentang keistimewaanmu. Kemudian kau bertanya mengenai kamar itu. Bukankah itu sebuah kebetulan yang sangat menarik? Aku memperlihatkan padamu bagaimana si tolol Hagrid ditangkap karena tuduhan itu. Memperlihatkan bagaimana menakjubkannya diriku padamu"

"Hagrid temanku..." gigi Harrietta bergemeretuk.

"Persoalannya bocah, pada siapa kau menaruh kepercayaanmu. Tapi akhirnya kau tetap tak percaya padaku kan? Karena itu buku harianku kembali ke tangan bocah rambut merah itu" Riddle melirik sekilas pada tubuh Ginny yang masih tidak menunjukkan perubahan.

"Kenapa?"

"lima tahun aku mencari tau mengenai Kamar Rahasia tersebut, dan tebak apa yang kutemukan. Sebuah misi mulia Slytherin. Menghabisi Mud-blood dari Hogwarts. Tapi aku tak mungkin menyia-nyiakan waktuku begitu saja. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menyegel ingatanku ke dalam buku tersebut. Agar siapapun yang menemukannya bisa membantuku menyelesaikan misi mulia tersebut. Dan ya, aku berhasil bukan?"

"No. You are not! Buktinya tidak ada seorangpun yang mati. Juga, dalam beberapa jam lagi Cairan Mandrake akan siap. Dan semua korban itu akan kembali seperti semula. Jadi kau tidak berhasil"

"oh, apa aku belum bilang kalau aku tidak tertarik lagi pada Mud-blood itu? Ada yang lebih menarik dari itu. Yaitu seseorang yang bernama Harrietta Potter. Bayangkan betapa senangnya aku saat mendapati bahwa seseorang yang menjadi sumber pertanyaanku ternyata datang sendiri padaku"

Mata Harrietta terbelalak kaget. "Lalu... memangnya apa yang kau dapat dengan menemuiku?"

"Ada banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu Harrietta Potter"

"Apa misalnya?"

"Bagaimana bocah yang belum tau apa itu sihir seperti dirimu bisa selamat dari Lord Voldemort? Memangnya ada keistimewaan apa dalam dirimu ini?"

"Apa pedulimu aku selamat dari Voldemort? Dia muncul sesudah zamanmu!" Sembur Harrietta dengan tangan terkepal.

"Lord Voldemort adalah anagram dari namaku" Riddle melambaikan tongkat ditangannya. Membentuk tulisan namanya sendiri. "Tom Marvolo Riddle. I am Lord Voldemort. Jenius bukan? Aku selalu berpikir untuk memlki nama sendiri saat aku sudah menjadi yang terhebat. Tidak mungkin aku bernaung dibawah nama bodoh ini. Dengan begitu, aku membuktikan pada seluruh dunia betapa hebatnya diriku. Dunia akan mengakuiku sebagai penyihir terhebat." Riddle terkekeh.

"Kau bukan..." Harrietta berbicara dengan susah payah.

"Pardon me?"

"You are not the great mage. Dumbledore is the great mage ever" jelas Harrietta dengan penuh keyakinan.

Riddle menaikkan alisnya, terdiam. Sedetik kemudian tawa geli keluar dari mulutnya. "Dumbeldore? Let's make everything clear then... Potter" ucapnya dengan wajah yang lebih santai.

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya ingin kau menyingkir dari jalanku. Aku tak ingin menyakiti siapapun hari ini. Sudah cukup aku terlibat banyak masalah karena buku sialan itu. Dan aku tidak mau lagi" bantah Harrietta keras.

"Dan kau akan terkurung selamanya dalam dunia semu yang diciptakan orang-orang di sekelilingmu. After all, you just will always... be a toy for them sake" ucap Riddle tenang. "As 'him' said to me"

Harrietta tersentak kaget. Sebelah alisnya naik, "Him? Who is that?" tanyanya heran.

"You really want to know someone that you really know?" Riddle tersenyum miring.

"What do you mean?" emosi Harrietta perlahan berganti dengan rasa penasaran.

Riddle mendengus. "Tipikal Potter huh?" gumamnya sembari menatap ke luar. "sayang sekali aku sudah tidak tertarik denganmu. Darahmu tidak selezat yang aku bayangkan. Hatimu juga tidak sebersih itu. Dan karena aku sudah tidak punya urusan lagi denganmu..."

"Wait! Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku Riddle!"

Riddle menaikkan alisnya, "Bukankah kau tidak butuh penjelasan? As you say, _'Tidak perlu. Aku hanya ingin kau menyingkir dari jalanku. Aku tak ingin menyakiti siapapun hari ini. Sudah cukup aku terlibat banyak masalah karena buku sialan itu. Dan aku tidak mau lagi'_ , right?" sahutnya tenang.

"Tidak! kau harus menjelaskan semuanya! Ini perintah!"

"Hoo~ perintah? Memangnya siapa dirimu berani memerintahku?"

"Aku... memegang hidup dan matimu..." Harrietta memperlihatkan buku ditangannya. "Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi pada dirimu yang asli saat aku menghancurkan buku ini?" ucapnya dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan.

"So then please~ you can do whatever you want" Riddle menahan senyum gelinya. "But before... kenapa kita tidak bermain sebentar... Harrietta Lilyana Potter?" Riddle mundur ke dalam kegelapan. _"Talk to me, the greatest Slytherin of Hogwarts. Grant my wish"_ Riddle mendesis, memperdengarkan suara musik yang mengalun entah dari mana asalnya. " _Kill her"_ bisiknya lembut pada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba menampakkan diri di sekelilingnya.

Harrietta terbelalak. "I...itu... Bassilk?" serunya penuh keterkejutan, sebelum lantas memejamkan matanya erat. Kematian Myrtle adalah karena menatap langsung mata kuning keemasan itu. Dan dia tidak mau menjadi Myrtle kedua. Tidak, terimakasih.

Bassilk bergerak liar, menghancurkan pilar-pilar dengan ekornya yang besar. Kepalanya mengarah pada Harrietta, berniat memakan bocah perempuan itu. Harrietta meloncat, menghindari semua reruntuhan maupun serangan Bassilk dengan sempurna.

Tiba-tiba terdengar nyanyian aneh di udara. Membuat waktu seakan membeku untuk sejenak. Seekor burung sebesar angsa dengan sayap merah menyala terbang rendah dan melemparkan sebuah topi pada Harrietta. Burung menyala itupun kemudian hinggap di salah satu pilar.

"Phoenix?"

"Itu... Fawkes?" Harrietta bergumam tak percaya. "Dan..." Harrietta menatap tangannya sangsi. "Topi Seleksi?"

Mendadak Riddle terbahak. "Phoenix dan topi kumal? Hahaha inikah bantuan yang dikirmkan oleh The Great Mage? Apa yang akan kau lakukan Potter? Membakar Bassilk kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam topi kumal itu? Hahaha bantuan yang sangat berguna bukan?" ujarnya geli. " _Kill her! You wanna eat someone rite? Then just do it"_ desis Riddle.

Ular raksasa itu menggerakkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk memakan habis tubuh Harretta. Harrietta terbelalak dan langsung berlari menjauh. Fawkes kemudian terbang memutari kepala besar sang ular, sembari terus memainkan melodi indahnya. Sementara, Harrietta terus bergerak mundur, mencoba berdiri sejauh mungkin dari ular raksasa itu.

" _abaikan burung bodoh itu. Kau hanya perlu membunuh bocah itu. Kau tidak perlu melihatnya, kau masih bisa mencium baunya. Bunuh dia! Bunuh Harrietta Potter!"_

Bassilk mengibaskan kepalanya dan meluncur cepat menuju Harrietta. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan taring dan kilauan bisa di giginya.

"NOOOO!" Harrietta memejamkan matanya erat, sembari mengangkat topi kumal itu di depannya. Sebuah cahaya menyilaukan menerangi ruangan gelap itu. Sedetik kemudian, Bassilk mengeluarkan desis kesakitan dengan mata yang penuh darah. Fawkes mematuk matanya dan hanya meninggalkan lubang! Di lain sisi, cahaya menyilaukan itu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi pedang dengan ukiran Codric Gryffindor di tangkainya. "Pedang... Gryffindor?"

"Heh, sepertinya pemenangnya sudah ditentukan, Riddle" Harrietta tersenyum sombong sembari mengacungkan pedangnya angkuh.

.

"Sugoii" Daniel berseru dengan mata berbinar. Ini adalah kali pertamanya menyaksikan pertarungan yang begitu menakjubkan.

"Keren darimananya? Bocah Potter itu bahkan tidak melakukan apapun selain berbicara sombong dan membanggakan dirinya" sahut Draco malas.

Daniel menatap Draco tajam, "memangnya siapa yang mengatakan kalau Harrietta keren? Kau saja yang menyimpulkan seenaknya. Atau jangan-jangan bagimu, Harrietta memang keren ya? Karena itu kau langsung mengambil kesimpulan seperti tadi" tuduh Daniel dengan wajah kesal.

"Apa? aku tidak..."

"Yes, you are! Huh, kalau sebegitu kagumnya pada Harrietta kenapa tidak dijadikan kekasih saja? Mengingat dia juga menyukaimu. Kau bisa dengan mudah menjadikannya kekasihmu"

"Harry apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nada seperti itu! Aku benci!" Daniel menatap Draco dengan wajah yang sangat kesal. "Pergilah! Bukankah kau tidak ingin terlibat dalam hal ini? Jadi pergi saja kau sana. Jemput tuan puteri-mu di sana" sambung Daniel dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Astaga Harry. I am sorry. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudmu apa, honey" Draco panik. Astaga, ada apa dengan mate-nya ini? Padahal tadi baik-baik saja, tapi sekarang langsung berubah begini.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nada sok manis seperti itu! Pergi!" Daniel sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Harry apa yang –"

Bruk bruk! Ucapan Draco terputus saat langit-langit tempat mereka berdiri mulai runtuh. Draco langsung menarik Daniel kepelukannya dan menggendongnya ke tepi. Mendekat ke arena pertempuran.

"Dra... Dray..."

"Ssstt... it's okey. Don't worry. I am here" Draco berbisik lembut ke telinga Daniel sambil mengelus punggungnya lembut.

"I am sorry" cicit Daniel sambil mencengkeram kerah jubah Draco.

Draco tersenyum lembut. "It's fine. Jangan takut ya. Aku tidak marah dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu kok" balas Draco sayang.

"Thank you..." bisik Daniel dengan wajah merah padam.

"MATILAAAAHH!" teriakan penuh emosi itu menyadarkan DraNiel dari situasi mereka yang sesungguhnya.

Mendadak, Daniel face palm. "Aigoo aku lupa kalau mereka sedang asyik bermain" gumamnya datar. Matanya kembali menonton pertempuran antara Bassilk vs Fawkes and Harrietta. Harrietta yang terus-terusan menyerang kulit baja Bassilk dengan pedang legendaris asrama Gryffindor, tak peduli dengan staminanya yang berkurang drastis. Fawkes yang terbang sembari menyanyikan melodi yang merdu. Bassilk yang terus mencoba meremukkan badan Harrietta dan...

Riddle yang asyik dengan kuku-kuku tangannya. Daniel mendadak sweatdrop. Kalau digambarkan dalam film-film kartun, maka sekarang mulutnya sudah terbuka lebar, bahkan menyentuh tanah. Atau kalau tidak, dia akan terjengkang (?) dengan tidak elitnya. Daniel menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengusir bayangan imajinatif dari otaknya.

"Pfftt" Draco menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa yang siap tersembur kapan saja. Oh, sungguh dia sangat menikmati kejadian di hadapannya ini. Ternyata Pangeran Kegelapan itu masih punya sisi kemanusiaannya.

"Dray..."

"Oke aku diam" Draco mengangkat tangan menyerah. Mereka kemudian kembali menonton pertandingan tidak imbang antara manusia dan monster tersebut.

Krak!

Mendadak suasana sunyi. Riddle menatap tajam sosok Harrietta yang baru saja menancapkan pedangnya ke mulut Bassilk. Tindakan nekat, sekaligus pintar. Bassilk itu membuka lebar mulutnya kesakitan. Taring-taringnya yang beracun patah, meskipun sudah sempat menancap di lengan sang Pahlawan. Ular itu menggeliat sesaat sebelum kemudian terjatuh dengan bunyi bedebum yang keras.

Harrietta terduduk, nafasnya terengah. Tangannya masih memegang erat pedang Gryffindor yang sudah dipenuhi warna merah. Darah si Bassilk dan darahnya sendiri. Matanya mulai memburam.

"Well, aku harus memberimu selamat Ms. Potter. Kau orang pertama yang berhasil mengalahkan Bassilk dengan pedang itu. Ah, sayang sekali kau tidak bisa menikmati kemenanganmu sendiri karena digigit Bassilk. Apa sekarang bisanya sudah menyebar ke seluruh tubuhmu?" Riddle berjongkok di depan tubuh Harrietta yang terbaring lemah. "Tidak tidak, kau tidak perlu bersusah payah menjawabnya. Aku tau kok kalau bisa itu sudah menyebar. Hahaha sayang sekali hm?" Riddle mencengkeram dagu Harrietta dan membuatnya mendongak.

Mata Harrietta terlihat susah untuk dibuka. Tangannya sudah terasa mati rasa sekarang. Begitu pula dengan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

"Ternyata kau tidak semenarik yang 'orang itu' katakan. Kau hanyalah bocah naive yang mengandalkan keberuntungan dalam hidupmu. Kau tau, kau sama sekali tidak pantas berada di posisi ini"

Mata Harrietta terpejam. Seluruh tenaganya telah habis. Kesadarannya juga sudah mulai menjauh, meninggalkan tubuhnya.

Riddle menghembuskan nafas. Matanya meneliti keadaan Harrietta dan menggeleng pelan. "Ternyata memang keberuntungan yang membuatmu bisa selamat dari sihirku. Oh, atau karena dia? Karena saudara kembarmulah kau bisa selamat. Hm... melihat diri saudaramu itu bisa dipastikan jawabannya iya. Haah, aku malah semakin penasaran sebenarnya makhluk apa kembaranmu itu? Siapa sebenarnya Harry James Potter itu hm? Khe~ aku tidak sabar untuk menemuinya lain kali" Riddle bergumam sendiri.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?" Daniel keluar dari persembunyiannya. Tangannya memegang sebuah buku dan tangan lainnya memegang taring Bassilk.

Riddle tersenyum, "Bukankah ini tidak adil Harry? Kau menonton semuanya dari awal, tapi kau diam saja dan tidak memberikan komentar apapun. Ah, jadi bagaimana pendapatmu hm?" sebenarnya, sejak awal dia sudah merasakan adanya penonton yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Aku yakin kau tidak benar-benar membutuhkan pendapatku Riddle" Daniel berucap santai.

Riddle tertawa kecil, "Yah seperti yang diharapkan dari putra baptisku. Ahh takdir macam apa yang mengikat kita bertiga hn? Padahal aku berniat untuk membunuh kalian. Tapi kenapa malah berakhir dengan aku menjadi ayah baptismu? Takdir benar-benar mempermainkan kita ya"

Daniel menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Aku baru tau kalau kau banyak bicara. Kemana imej-mu sebagai pangeran kegelapan yang dingin dan tidak banyak kata itu?" ucapnya dengan senyuman miring.

"Ah, kita sama-sama tau kalau saat ini aku belum menjadi pangeran Harry. Ingatan tentang hari pembaptisan itupun ada karena dirimu memperlihatkannya padaku. Aku kagum kau punya daya penglihatan yang sangat kuat"

Daniel memutar bola matanya bosan. "Bisakah kita akhiri saja pembicaraan yang penuh dengan omong kosong ini, ... Father?"

Riddle tertawa geli. "Kau benar-benar tidak ingin, setidaknya memberikan aku pelukan selamat datang sekaligus selamat jalan?" ucapnya sembari membuka tangan.

"Die!" Daniel berujar datar sembari menusukkan taring Bassilk ke buku yang dipegangnya.

Riddle tersenyum, "Aku tidak menyesal Harry. Senang bisa bertemu dan menjadi ayah baptismu. Sampai bertemu nanti" ucapnya lembut sebelum lenyap dalam kepulan asap hitam.

Daniel tersenyum kecil dan mengode Draco untuk mendekat. "Kenapa tidak memberi salam pada calon mertuamu?" godanya.

"tsk, jangan banyak bicara 'Niel. Sebaiknya kau bangunkan bocah Weasel itu dan sahabatnya"

"Tapi Harrietta terluka, lengannya terkena racun Bassilk..."

"Kau pikir apa gunanya Phoenix disini hn?"

"Ah benar juga! Kau pintar Dray! Fawkes~" Daniel mengecup pipi Draco sekilas kemudian memanggil Fawkes dengan bersemangat.

Phoenix yang awalnya sibuk terbang kesana kemari itupun turun dan hinggap di tangan Daniel. Daniel tersenyum lembut. "Boleh aku minta tolong, teman? Bisakah kau menyembuhkan Harrietta? Air matamu berfungsi sebagai penyembuh bukan?"

Burung itu mengembangkan ekornya, menyanggupi permintaan Daniel. Dengan anggun, burung itu berputar di tangan Harrietta dan menitikkan air matanya. Seketika, lengan Harrietta bercahaya terang sebelum kemudian padam dengan sendirinya.

"Baiklah~ tugas selesai. Dray ayo pulang"

"Kau tau jalan keluarnya? Kita tak mungkin lewat jalan yang tadi. Terlebih tak mungkin meminta Fawkes memberikan kita tumpangan" Draco menatap sekeliling.

"Masalah itu tenang saja~" Daniel bersiul, memanggil peliharaannya. "Ah, sebelum itu, Fawkes.. bisakah kau mengantar 2 bocah perempuan itu naik ke atas? Kau tidak perlu kembali. Kami punya jalan kami sendiri kok. Okey?"

Fawkes berteriak menyanggupi dan mencengkeram tubuh Harrietta dan Ginny.

"Fawkes, arigatou~*" Daniel melambai riang. Dia kemudian berjongkok saat merasakan sesuatu melata di kakinya. " _Hallo there~"_

" _Kau hanya memanggilku saat kau butuh, anak muda?"_

" _haha sorry Anguis, aku tidak bermaksud begitu"_

" _Ya, tapi kau memang seperti itu"_

" _Oh, ayolah jangan mengambek seperti itu Anguis. Aku butuh bantuanmu"_

" _Aku tau kau memang butuh bantuanku. Ikuti aku"_

" _Eh? Kau mau membawa kami kemana?"_

" _Bukankah kalian ingin keluar dari lorong ini anak muda? Jadi tutup mulutmu dan ikuti aku"_

" _Ukh.. baiklah Tuan Pemarah_ " Daniel menggerutu. "Dray ayo ikuti Anguis. Dia tau jalan keluarnya"

"Baiklah"

.

.

"Daniel~" Theo langsung menerjang Daniel begitu melihat Daniel dan Draco keluar dari salah satu lorong bawah tanah Slytherin.

"Ukh... se... sak..." Daniel mencoba mendorong Theo tapi tak berhasil.

"Theo, kau memeluk Daniel terlalu erat" Blaise, sebagai sahabat yang pengertian langsung menarik Theo.

"Ukh.. Blaise.. aku kan khawatir sama Daniel" Theo merajuk, mem-poutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Aku mengerti, tapi kau tidak perlu membuatnya hampir mati kehabisan nafas kan?" Blaise berucap pengertian.

"Maafkan aku" Theo masih merajuk. Dia langsung menjauhi Daniel dan Blaise, memilih untuk bersembunyi di belakang Draco yang turut keluar dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ah, jadi bagaimana Dray?" Blaise memilih mengacuhkan Theo dan menatap penuh tanya pada Draco.

"Well, persis seperti yang direncanakan Tuan Puteri kita" Draco menyindir Daniel yang masih mencoba menetralisir pernafasannya.

"Dray aku ini laki-laki"

"Hm"

"Eh, apa kalian kemari karena mengikuti Anguis?" Daniel tiba-tiba saja bertanya penasaran.

"Tentu saja, memangnya siapa lagi yang bisa memandu kami pada tempat tidak dikenali ini Daniel~" Theo menjawab dengan nada gemas.

"Ukh... ah, bagaimana dengan Lockhart? Apa kalian membawanya pada pengajar lainnya?" Daniel menatap Theo dan Blaise bergantian.

"Dan membiarkan kami mendapatkan ceramah tidak penting dan interogasi panjang? Hell no!" Theo mendengus.

Daniel menaikkan alisnya heran. "Lalu? Jangan bilang kalian meletakkannya di depan pintu masuk Kamar Rahasia dan membuat kericuhan" tebak Daniel.

"Aku ragu kalau kau ini tidak punya bakat Seer, Daniel" ujar Blaise dengan senyuman menggoda.

"Kalian benar-benar..." Daniel menggeleng pasrah.

"Ngomong-ngomong... kenapa kalian sama sekali tidak terluka? Bukankah kalian ikut membantu Potter?" Theo memeriksa tubuh Daniel dengan seksama.

"Siapa bilang kami membantunya? Sudahlah Theo, kau membuatku risih" Daniel menghentikan tangan Theo dengan susah payah.

"Huh, tidak seru" Theo memberengut kekanakan. Membuat 3 temannya memutar mata bosan.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kembali, sebelum Severus mencurigai kita" ajak Draco kemudian.

"Aye captain~" Theo berseru semangat.

"Sepertinya kalian bersenang-senang tanpaku" Nada datar diselimuti hawa intimidasi yang sangat mereka kenal lantas membuat 4 bocah Slytherin itu terdiam kaku. Diam-diam mereka meneguk ludah dengan susah payah sebelum kemudian berbalik dengan wajah kaku.

"Se..selamat malam Uncle~" Daniel mencoba bersikap wajar.

"Jadi apa yang kulewatkan sekarang? Selain keberadaan Lockhart di depan kamar rahasia, kemunculan Potter dan Weasley dengan tubuh terluka. Dan hancurnya jalan masuk menuju kamar rahasia itu?" Severus bersedekap.

"Etto... ano..." Daniel berbicara gugup. Sungguh dia belum menyiapkan alasan untuk hal ini. Dan dari segala kemungkinan yang ada, kenapa harus kedatangan Potion Master ini yang terjadi?

"Hn? Apa tidak ada yang akan menjawab pertanyaanku?" Severus mendekat dengan hawa intimidasi yang semakin memberat.

"Bu...bukan begitu Uncle. Ka..kami..."

"Daniel, apa yang terjadi?" nada Severus yang begitu lembut lantas membuat Daniel tersentak kaget dan mendongak.

"Uhh.. jadi begini. Kami menemukan jalan masuk dan ikut masuk ke dalam dengan pengawasan dari Professor Lockhart. Tapi Professor itu tidak suka dan berniat untuk menghapus ingatan kami dan mencuci otak kami. Tetapi lagi, dia salah ambil tongkat dan malah mengambil tongkat lelucon dari Fred dan George. Kemudian dia terkena serangannya sendiri. Mengenai Weasley dan Potter, kenapa tidak bertanya langsung pada Potter? Bukankah dia sudah sadar. Aku yakin, tanpa dimintapun dia akan menjelaskan semuanya tanpa terkecuali. Bahkan kalau perlu di tambah dengan adegan dramatis" Daniel menjelaskan dalam satu tarikan nafas, namun memelankan intonasi suaranya pada kalimat terakhir.

Severus menghembuskan nafas. "Apa kau sadar keributan macam apa yang terjadi hn?"

Daniel angkat bahu. "Aku tak peduli juga. Well, case sholved right?"

"Daniel, aku tau kau mengkhawatirkan dia, tapi kau harus ingat. Jangan terlalu melibatkan diri dalam masalah ini. Kau bisa kembali terseret dalam arus yang tidak tetap, Son" Severus mengusap rambut Danuel.

"Uhm aku mengerti Uncle. I am sorry" Daniel menunduk, merasa bersalah.

"Ya sudah sebaiknya kalian kembali ke kamar dan Daniel ingat. Jangan libatkan dirimu lebih jauh lagi"

"Yes~"

.

.

(( one last episode ))

.

Err... nggak tau mau bilang apa...

Dan maaf... maafffff banget kalau Syiie ngga balas review ataupun jawab pertanyaannya. Maaf ya~ terimakasih.

.

Um..

Masih mau ngasih review?


	23. Chapter 23

Hari terakhir para siswa berada di Hogwarts dihabiskan dengan kegiatan tak menentu. Beberapa siswa sibuk mengemasi pakaian dan barang-barang mereka. Beberapa siswa lainnya sibuk bercengkrama dengan teman mereka, baik untuk sekadar mengucapkan salam perpisahan ataupun untuk membuat janji mengenai liburan mereka. Ada juga yang mengelilingi Harrietta Potter. Mendengarkan kembali ceritanya mengalahkan Pewaris Slytherin dan menyelamatkan Ginny. Dan menjauh dari semua orang, 4 sekawan Slytherin tengah sibuk berdiskusi di tepi danau hitam. Membahas mengenai kegiatan yang bisa mereka lakukan selama liburan ini.

"Daniel Jefferson" suara Percy Weasley membuat 4 sekawan tersebut mendongak heran.

"Weasley" Draco bersuara pelan, terkesan merendahkan namun diacuhkan si pemilik nama.

"Ya?" Daniel angkat suara, mencegah terjadinya keributan.

"Kepala Sekolah memanggilmu di ruangannya"

"Untuk apa?" Theo bangkit karena heran.

"Tidak tau. Temui saja" dengan 2 kalimat itu, Percy berbalik angkuh. Membuat 3 pasang mata menatap Daniel penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku tidak tau, okey? Aku akan menemui Kepala Sekolah dulu" Daniel langsung beranjak pergi. Mencegah 3 orang yang sangat dekat dengannya itu bertanya lebih jauh.

"Sebenarnya kenapa ya?"

"Mungkin karena peristiwa itu?" Blaise berpendapat dengan wajah kalem.

"Yah, mungkin saja, tapi memangnya ada pihak yang mengetahui keterlibatan kita dalam hal itu?" Draco berucap bingung.

"Ah..." mendadak hening.

.

.

.

 **THE CHOSEN ONE**

 **By : Syiera Aquila**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **By : J.K. Rowling**

 **Warning : SLASH! OOC!Chara, TWIN!Harry, feat!OC**

 **NO LIKE DRARRY? DON'T READ PLEASE**

.

Happy reading~

.

Daniel mengucapkan kata sandi dan memasuki ruangan Dumbledore dengan wajah santai. "Anda memanggil saya?" Daniel berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

"Silahkan duduk Mr. Jefferson" Dumbledore meng-isyaratkan untuk duduk di depannya. Patuh, tanpa banyak kata Daniel duduk manis.

"Jadi?"

"Mau permen lemon, Mr. Jefferson?"

"Tidak terimakasih. Katakan saja ada apa" tolak Daniel datar.

Dumbledore tersenyum tipis. "to the point, huh?" gumamnya sembari membuka sebuah buku.

Daniel duduk menanti dengan wajah bingung.

"Kau tau buku apa ini?"

Menggeleng pelan, Daniel menatap Dumbledore heran.

"ini adalah buku yang berisi daftar para siswa yang memasuki Hogwarts selama ini, sejak sekolah ini berdiri. Buku ini takkan bisa dibaca oleh sembarang orang bahkan dimanipulasi. Bukan hanya karena terletak di tempat aman yang tak bisa di lacak, juga karena perlindungan kuat dari Godric Gryffindor" Dumbledore menarik nafas, menjeda penjelasannya yang sama sekali tak dipahami Daniel untuk apa.

"Dan?" Daniel memutuskan membuka suara saat Dumbledore tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

"Dan hari ini aku menemukan hal yang sangat menarik" Dumbledore tersenyum misterius dengan tatapan aneh. "aku menemukan sebuah coretan nama disini. Ini jelas adalah hal yang sangat aneh. Mengingat buku ini tidak pernah salah. Buku ini telah mendaftar nama-nama penyihir yang berhak untuk menemba ilmu di sekolah ini"

Daniel diam, sedikit banyaknya dia mulai paham kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Apalagi kalau bukan mengenai namanya. Memasang wajah datar dan tak tertarik khas milknya, Daniel menunggu lanjutan penjelasan sang Kepala Sekolah.

"Dan apa kau tau nama siapa yang di coret? Nama Harry James Potter. Biasanya sebuah nama akan tercoret otomatis saat pemilik nama tersebut sudah tidak berada di dunia ini lagi. Dan tempatnya akan dibiarkan kosong. Tapi di buku ini, posisi nama Harry James Potter nyatanya berganti dengan nama seseorang yang aku yakin kau pasti tau siapa" Dumbledore tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Ya, namanya adalah Daniel Radcliffe Jefferson. Kau pasti mengetahuinya bukan Mr. Jefferson? Ah, ataukah aku harus memanggilmu Mr. Potter?" sambungnya dengan nada menuntut.

Daniel menatap tanpa minat. "Sudah? Itu saja yang mau anda jelaskan Kepala Sekolah? Apa sekarang anda mau mendengarkan pendapatku?"

"Tentu saja, aku butuh penjelasanmu Mr. Potter"

"Nama saya bukan Potter, Profesor. Anda tau itu"

"Buku ini menjelaskan semuanya Mr. Potter atau sekarang akan kupanggil kau sebagai Harry. Kau pikir sebuah buku yang tidak mempunyai pikiran bisa berbohong?"

"Anda pikir sebuah buku yang tidak mempunyai pikiran tidak bisa keliru? Saya tidak tau kenapa nama saya yang berada di buku itu. Saya juga tidak mengerti apa hubungannya diri saya dengan orang yang bernama Harry James Potter itu. Satu hal yang pasti, saya seorang Jefferson" jelas Daniel dengan wajah santai.

"Harry untuk apa kau menyembunyikan kebenarannya? Kau seorang Potter, dan sepatutnya kau bangga akan hal itu. Kau mempunyai keluarga pahlawan yang di puja semua orang. Kau mempunyai saudara yang sangat diidolakan dan orang tua yang sangat luar biasa. Kenapa kau harus menjadi seorang Jefferson?"

"Profesor, saya tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan anda" sahut Daniel dengan poker face-nya.

"Kau tau hal apa yang membuatku sangat yakin kalau kau adalah Harry James Potter? Kalimatmu saat itu.." Dumbledore menerwang, mengingat kembali percakapan mereka beberapa waktu lalu.

" _Kepala Sekolah, bocah 12 tahun ini..." Daniel bangkit dan mencondongkan wajahnya ke telinga Dumledore. "Adalah orang yang sama dengan ..."_

"Orang yang sama dengan ... pewaris 2 mahkota Hogwarts" ucap Dumbledore dengan wajah datar. "2 mahkota Hogwarts menggambarkan Gryffindor dan Slytherin. Semua nama di buku ini tidak ada yang mempunyai darah 2 pendiri Hogwarts selain keturunan Potter. Meskipun semua Potter selalu berakhir di Gryffindor. Tapi aku yakin kau pasti tau mengenai peristiwa 12 tahun lalu. Peristiwa mengenai Lord Voldemort. Karena itulah Harry, buat apa kau tetap diam dan menjadi orang lain? Kembalilah! Keluargamu merindukan dirimu."

"Pewaris 2 Mahkota Hogwarts, mengacu pada keturunan para pendiri Hogwarts. Bukan hanya Gryffindor dan Slytherin termasuk juga Ravenclaw dan Huflepuff, dikutip langsung dari Sejarah Hogwarts halaman 28 bab 50. Kalimat saya sendiri bukan menggambarkan 2 tokoh yang selalu bertolak belakang tersebut. Saya ditempatkan di Slytherin, tapi darah ibu saya mengalir langsung dari Helga Huflepuff, meskipun dia tidak bersekolah disini" jelas Daniel tanpa cela. "Apa saya perlu menghubungi orang tua saya langsung agar anda percaya?" sambungnya dengan senyuman polos.

"Ck ck ck! Berhenti mengumbarkan kebohongan Harry. Darahmu adalah Potter dan itu takkan bisa berubah apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan termasuk kematianmu"

"Kepala Sekolah.. izinkan saya bertanya, memangnya apa alasan saya harus mengumbar kebohongan? Tak ada keuntungan maupun kerugian apapun bagi saya" sela Daniel dengan wajah yang tak berubah ekspresinya.

Dumbledore terdiam, terlihat memikirkan konsekuensi dari segala penjelasannya nanti. Begitu sibuknya memikirkan, sampai dia tak menyadari seringai yang terukir di wajah polos Daniel. Sebuah seringai yang mempunyai seribu makna.

"Kepala Sekolah?"

"Kau boleh pergi. Semua keperluanmu untuk tahun depan akan dikirimkan melalui burung hantu sekolah" ucap Dumbledore kemudian.

Angkat bahu heran, Daniel bangkit dan berbalik pergi.

"Mr. Jefferson?"

"Yes sir?" Daniel berbalik refleks.

" _Obliviate"_

.

.

.

Daniel menguap lebar. Wajahnya terlihat malas sembari mendengarkan salam perpisahan dari Sang Kepala Sekolah. Disampingnya Draco menatap dengan wajah penuh penasaran.

"Daniel? Ini sudah kelima kalinya kau menguap. Apa terjadi masalah?"

"Huh? Ah tidak, bukan begitu" Daniel menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Kalau dipikir... kau aneh begini sejak kembali dari ruangan kepala sekolah, apa dia mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk?" Blaise bertanya penasaran.

"Ah, tidak. Kami hanya melakukan pembicaraan biasa kok" Daniel menggeleng cepat.

"Kau yakin?" Theo turut bersuara.

Daniel mengangguk meyakinkan, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Percayalah"

Terdengar tiga helaan nafas. "Ya ya ya, kami percaya"

Meskipun jelas, mereka sama sekali tak percaya.

.

.

Hogwarts Express meninggalkan stasiun terakhir dari 5 menit lalu. Daniel menatap bayangan kereta yang semakin lama semakin mengecil dengan wajah datar. Menghembuskan nafas kecil, bocah 12 tahun itu berbalik, memasuki sebuah lingkaran cahaya yang terhubung dengan kediaman Jefferson. Membawa Daniel pulang, menuju rumahnya yang sebenarnya.

Sekilas, terlihat seringainya sebelum lingkaran itu menutup sepenuhnya. Seringai kecil yang sanggup membuat orang yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri. Ada banyak makna dibalik seringai itu, namun menggambarkan akhir yang pasti takkan bagus bagi siapapun yang mendapatkan seringai seperti itu.

.

"I'm home" Daniel memasuki pintu rumah yang besarnya seperti pintu masuk auls besar. "Dad? Uncle Frede? Nii-san tachi? Hyungie? Nuuna? Nee-san?" Daniel mengabsen satu persatu orang yang harusnya menjemput dirinya di stasiun tadi, tapi nyatanya rumah mewah itu dalam keadaan kosong, tanpa ada satupun jejak kaki di dalamnya. Daniel juga sama sekali tak bisa merasakan warna sihir yang umumnya selalu dapat dia rasakan.

"Dad, it's not funny you know? Where are you? Dad? Uncle? Guys? Please..." firasat buruk mulai menguasai fikiran Daniel. Dia sudah mengelilingi seluruh kawasan rumah, tapi sama sekali tak menemukan jejak. Wajahnya berubah murung. "Dad... Uncle...'' matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Surprise~" tiba-tiba terdengar seruan penuh semangat dari belakang Daniel. Semua anggota keluarganya membawa spanduk bertuliskan selamat datang kembali dengan wajah sumringah. Sementara Daniel menatap dengan wajah melongo.

"Kita berhasil mengerjai Daniel~. Ini merupakan rekor terbaiiiik~" Seruan semangat Ray disambut gelak tawa sumringah Kyle dan yang lainnya. Mereka saling bertepuk, seolah merayakan kemenangan.

"Ya ya ya selamat untuk kalian" Daniel ikut bertepuk dengan wajah datar.

"Eh?"

"Kalian pikir aku akan tertipu lagi? Tidak akan, aku sudah hapal sama surprise yang tidak mengejutkan ini" Daniel menyahut tanpa beban.

"Heee? Bohong! Kau bahkan hampir menangis tadi"

"Siapa bilang? Dari awal aku tau kok kalau kalian disini. Aku merasakan sedikit aura kalian sejak datang kesini, yah walaupun warna kalian menghilang, tapi aura takkan berbohong. Ah, aku capek. Mau tidur" Daniel berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Bocaaahhh" Ray langsung menyerbu Daniel dan memeluknya erat. Mengacuhkan pukulan-pukulan pelan yg dilayangkan Daniel.

"Sudah Ray, kau bisa membuat Daniel kehabisan nafas"

"Aku merindukannya Fredeee~"

"Tapi tak perlu membuatnya seperti itu"

Walaupun enggan, Ray melepaskan pelukan mautnya. Membuat Daniel langsung menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Dasar"

"Dan..." Kyle menatapnya penasaran.

"Ya Daddy?" Daniel tersenyum manis.

"Tak ada yang melemparkan sihir aneh padamu kan?" mata Kyle memicing tajam.

"Uh? Apa maksud Dad?" Daniel bertanya polos.

"Yah, seperti memanipulasi ingatanmu dan semacamnya"

Daniel menyeringai, "Menurut Dad bagaimana?"

"Ah, memang ada yang melakukannya kan?''

Angkat bahu acuh, Daniel berbalik menuju kamarnya. "Jikapun memang ada, toh takkan memberi pengaruh apapun padaku, Dad. Kau sendiri yang menanamkan barrier ini. Jadi jangan terlalu khawatir~" sambungnya kemudian dan menutup pintu.

Frederick menggeleng pelan, "Kyle, kau harus berhenti mengajari Daniel tentang manipulasi dan semacamnya. Aku tak mau Daniel-ku yang polos kau cemari dengan otak mafiamu itu!" Frede berucap tajam sembari memandang Kyle sadis.

"Putra kesayanganku berada di tangan para manipulator ulung, Frede. Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkannya begitu saja?"

"Kenapa kau tidak coba percaya pada mereka? Tidak semuanya manipulator yang jahat. Kau tau itu"

"Dan kau lebih tau kalau itu sama saja bunuh diri! Kau tidak ingat seseorang mencoba membunuh Daniel di tahun pertamanya? Aku tak mau lagi mengambil resiko!"

"Kyle... Daniel disana tidak sendirian. Ada Malfoy dan teman-temannya. Try to believe him"

"I believe him. Tapi tidak dengan lingkungannya. Apalagi kepala sekolah itu"

"Kyle.."

"Stop that Frede! Aku tak mau berdebat lagi. Pembicaran selesai" Kyle beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan semua orang yang masih terdiam menatapnya.

"Perasaanku saja atau boss memang sensitif sekali hari ini?" Tanya Nari penasaran.

"Err... sepertinya boss memang sensitif. Apa jangan-jangan dia memasuki periodenya?" Celetuk Ray asal.

Pletak!

Secepat dia berkomentar, secepat itupula sebuah jitakan mampir dengan indahnya di kepalanya. Pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan Frede?

"Appoooo" Ray mengaduh kesakitan sembari menunduk, mengelus sayang kepalanya.

"Salahmu sendiri bermain-main dengan ucapanmu. Bagaimana kalau Kyle mendengarnya huh?" Sahut Frede ketus dan beranjak pergi.

"Uhhh.. kenapa semua orang sangat sensitif hari ini? Memangnya sekarang hari apa sih?" Ray sibuk menggerutu sembari terus mengelus sayang kepalanya.

"Hm..." Rae memasang pose berpikir.

"Daripada memikirkan itu.. lebih baik kalian menyelesaikan surprise party yang kalian rencanakan buat Daniel" ucap Cha dengan nada mengingatkan.

"Huh? Oh iyaa!" Terdengar seruan semangat dari 4 orang lainnya. Mereka bergegas melakukan entah apa dengan kecepatan kilat.

Okey, lebih baik tingglkan dulu manusia-manusia super sibuk tersebut.

.

.

Daniel berguling-guling di ranjangnya dengan ekspresi suntuk. Dia bosan, itu adalah hal yang sudah pasti. Dia juga masih kesal pada kakak-kakaknya yang sudah melakukan lelucon tak penting tadi. Tapiii yang paling membuatnya suntuk setengah mati adalah... tidak adanya surat dari Draco, matenya! Padahal bocah Malfoy itu sudah berjanji untuk mengiriminya surat sesampainya bocah itu di Malfoy Manor. Tapi apa? Sudah hampir 4 jam, dan sama sekali tak ada berita. Ayolah, jarak dari Hogwarts ke Virginia 3 kali lipat lebih jauh dari Hogwart ke Malfoy Manor. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Draco sama sekali belum mengiriminya surat? Argh! Daniel melempar bantal ke dinding dengan penuh perasaan.

Awas saja nanti, Daniel akan balas dendam. Daniel takkan membalas suratnya nanti kalau surat itu tak juga sampai dalam waktu 10 menit. Lihat saja!

Tuk tuk

Baru saja mengucapkan sumpahnya, kaca jendela kamar Daniel diketuk pelan. Membut Daniel tersentak kaget dan segera membuka jendela kamarnya. Wajah yang semula suntuk itu berubah menjadi rona kebahagiaan.

"Akhirnya~. Kenapa kau lama sekali hm?" Daniel mengusap leher burung hantu Keluarga Malfoy itu setelah mengambil surat di kakinya. "Oh, wait..." Daniel meletakkan mangkuk berisi makanan di depan kaki sang burung hantu. Kemudian membuka surat dan membacanya dengan wajah berseri. Rona kebahagiaan semakin terlihat jelas saat Daniel menuliskan balasan untuk matenya.

"Tolong ya~" Daniel mengikatkan balasannya kemudia mengecup kepala burung hantu. Dengan kepakan riang, burung hantu itu melayang di kegelapan malam. Daniel tersenyum lega. Menutup jendela, Daniel merebahkan badannya ke ranjang. "Oyasumi* Draco~" Daniel menutup mata.

.

Harrietta menatap foto di tangannya dengan senyuman manis. Wajah penuh kebahagiaan yang diperlihatkan orang tuanya saat menggendong dirinya dan Harry beberapa saat setelah melahirkan membuatnya merasakan sebuah kerinduan.

"Mom, Dad, kapan aku bisa melihat senyuman ini lagi?" Tanyanya dengan penuh harapan.

Sebuah bayangan tiba-tiba saja muncul di ingatannya. Wajahnya yang semula sendu berubah kesal, penuh dendam. "Kenapa malah wajah dia yang muncul di ingatanku?" Teriaknya frustasi. Tapi entah kenapa, ada kehangatan yang aneh namun menenangkan di sudut hatinya.

"Harry..." bisiknya pelan sebelum kemudian terlelap dengan nyenyaknya.

.

.

* = selamat malam/tidur

.

.

Balasan Review

Yo makasih buat teman² yang udah repot² nge-pm buat segera apdet teehee XD, maap ya lama, ilang ide soalnya xD. Maap ya, maappppp TTATT

 **Narumi Key Katsuhika, Shieru aozora, aliensparkdobi, Celestia705, Nur765, Misaki Younna, amandhadl, Jisung Hwang, Namikaze Zee, HiNa devilujoshi, Eun810, blue safire, Aiko Vallery, Dedee5671, melani. , Dewi15, Gery O Donut, hyunnie02, Fujiwara Kyousuke16, asyifaaulia31,** (di PM ya~) Nurul9171 (Udah sambung ya say, maap lama), UruRuBaek (Fighting! Terimakasiiih ), BetyDiamond (hehe iya dong, Antimainstream!Tom *slapped. Gpp kok~ makasih udah review~)

Elzana : duuhh maap ya lama soalnya lagi ilang ide.. maap ya maappp..

Im : udah lanjut ya.. err.. mengenai masalah sih... *lirik cerita* e-e-eheheh

Biybuy : udah lanjut sayang~, eh benarkah? Terimakasiiih

Puri-chan : udah lanjut ya sayang, maaf ga bisa bikin yg panjang²

DraRry Shipper : no probs~, ahaha maafkan dakuuu, Daniel itu... ga benci kok~ dia kan tsuntsun /slap, hahaha, lanjuut koook~ ditunggu aja yaaaa?

Drarry lovers : eh M? Aaa / mereka kan masih bocah,kasiann... udah lanjut ya, sankyuu~

Anynom : teehee lanjut kok~

SkyKin9 : eh? Beda kah? Hm... okay dipertimbangkan~, aahhh sangkyuuu~

Kiyoshi miki : akan terjawab nanti ya sayang~

Retnoelf : udah lanjut ya~

Guest : ahaha maklumi Harrietta ya~

Yuko : ini udah lanjuuuuut~ hehe,

Putrilestarilibra164 : udah lanjut sayang~

Soo : ahaha terimakasih

Vilan616 : ahaha terimakasih ya~, udah lanjut~

etttoooooo...

sebagai permintaan maaf.. Syiie usahakan bakalan apdet secepatnya... hanya usaha lho ya, belum pasti *slapped

dan maaf kalo ada yang ketinggalan namanya, protes aja ya *wink

terimakasiiiiiiiiiiiih


	24. Chapter 24

"Kau pikir kau bisa lari dari takdirmu, perempuan? Kau takkan bisa nelarikan diri dariku. Takdirmu adalah untuk menjadi tumbal kebangkitanku, you lucky girl~ HahahaHAHAHA"

"No! Stop! Stop!"

"You can run, you can hide~ but not forever, my girl~ waiting for me~"

"No and never! Kau takkan pernah bangkit! Tempatmu adalah di neraka!"

Tawa sinis terdengar. "Larilah, sembunyilah, jangan takut~ i'll find you~"

"No! Stop! I beg you to stop! Stop! STOPP!"

Harrietta bangun dengan nafas terengah. Keringat dingin mengalir di wajahnya. Tubuhnya menggigil hebat, membuat dia menarik selimut semakin menutupi tubuhnya. Mengepalkan tangan, Harrietta menormalkan pernafasannya. "Aku takkan kalah dari iblis sepertimu. Aku takkan kalah!" Ujarnya penuh keyakinan.

.

.

 **A DraRry Fanfiction**

 **By : Syiera Aquila**

 **Harry Potter**

 **By : J.K. Rowling**

 **Warning : Slash! Twin!Harry, Bash!Light, OC(s), typo(s), and everythings bad.**

Enjoy~

.

Daniel menguap kecil sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan buku. Matanya menatap datar lalu lalang kerumunan penyihir di depannya. Kembali menguap, Daniel bangkit saat mendengar seruan yang familiar di telinganya. "Daniellll!" Theo menubrukkan tubuhnya dengan semangat.

"Itte. Theo..." Daniel mengaduh pelan sambil melepaskan pelukan maut Theo. "Kau semakin lama semakin berlebihan saja" ujarnya dengan nada datar.

"Kejamnya!" Theo merengut sembari mendekati Blaise dan memeluk lengan remaja berkulit gelap itu manja.

"Perasaanku saja atau kalian semakin lama semakin mesra? Tck, remaja zaman sekarang" seseorang berdecih sambil memeluk Daniel dari belakang.

Daniel mendongak, menatap sosok yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya itu dan tersenyum kecil, "lihat siapa yang bicara" ucapnya dengan nada mengolok.

"Oh diamlah, aku hanya terlalu merindukanmu, kau tau. Kita sama sekali tak bisa bertemu pandang selama liburan. Dan aku tak puas jika hanya membaca suratmu" putra tunggal Malfoy itu berucap sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

Blaise mendengus, "Kalianlah yang semakin mesra" ucapnya yang di setujui Theo.

"Dan jika tidak kau hentikan aksimu itu, akan ada sese-ups sepertinya beberapa orang yang akan terbakar api cemburu" sambung Theo dengan seringai kecil sambil melirik sekelilingnya.

"Huh? Maksud kalian?" Daniel menatap Theo polos dengan kepala yang dimiringkan, heran.

"Lihat sekelilingmu, Dan"

Patuh, Daniel melirik sekelilingnya dan mendapati beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh arti. Harrietta Potter, itu pandangan cemburu dan amarah. Ron Weasley, itu pandangan.. kesal dan... cemburu. Lalu... Ginny Potter? Itu pandangan cemburu, kesedihan dan...penuh cinta? Dan si kembar Fred & George, mereka memandang penuh keusilan seperti biasa. Ah, seorang lainnya, Hermione Granger? Pandangan itu... apa maksudnya? Ada kecemburuan, penuh cinta, mengasihani diri sendiri, depresi, dan... gelap.

Daniel tersentak kaget dan terbatuk keras.

"Dan?"

"Ada apa 'Niel?"

Uhuk uhuk! Daniel mencengkeram bagian depan bajunya kencang. Wajahnya pucat dengan ekspresi penuh kesakitan, membuat beberapa orang mengerumuninya dengan khawatir.

"Dan? Daniel ada apa?"

"Hang in there, 'Niel!" Draco menggendong Daniel ala bridal dan segera berlari memasuki Hogwarts Express, kompartemen terakhir yang kebetulan kosong. Blaise dan Theo mengikutinya, sementara si kembar Fred dan George yang kebetulan berniat menghampiri mereka langsung membubarkan kerumunan untuk segera menuju kompartemen masing-masing. Mereka saling pandang cemas, sebelum kemudian mengikuti 4 sekawan Slytherin itu.

"Bagaimana?" Fred atau George memerobos masuk dengan wajah panik.

"Sstt" Theo menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir sambil melirik Draco memeluk Daniel yang terlihat seperti tengah pingsan.

"Daniel hanya tertidur, jangan terlalu berisik" ucap Blaise sambil mendorong si kembar keluar.

"Ehh tapi tapii..."

"Biarkan mereka berdua" Theo menutuo pintu kompartemen dan memasuki kompartemen di sebelahnya.

"Daniel akan baik-baik saja kan?"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Mengapa Daniel tiba-tiba jatuh?"

"Apa ada seseorang..."

"Yang mencelakainya..."

"LAGIII?"

Blaise dan Theo menatap kagum. "Bagaimana bisa kalian sekompak itu?" Seru Theo tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

"Itu adalah.."

"Hal yang..."

"Gampang sekali"

"Eh? Bagaimana Daniel?"

"Jangan khawatirkan dia. Kalau Draco bersamanya, dia akan baik-baik saja" jawab Theo menenangkan.

"Tapi apa yang terjadi?"

"Bagaimana Daniel bisa tiba-tiba collaps?"

"Well..." Theo dan Blaise saling pandang.

.

.

Harrietta menghembuskan nafas lelah. "Arghh bisakah kalian berhenti bicara mengenai Jefferson. Telingaku sakit!" Ucapnya dengan nada frustasi. "Dan sejak kapan kalian peduli padanya hah?" Sambungnya emosi.

"Ah bukan begitu 'Rietta" Ron menggeleng panik.

Harrietta menghembuskan nafasnya lagi. "Kalian menyukai bocah pembuat masalah itu?"

"Kalau dipikir kaulah yang pembuat masalah, 'Rietta" Ginny berceletuk sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"Hah? Apa maksudnya itu? Bukan aku yang membuat masalah, tapi masalah yang selalu menemukanku!" Harrietta berseru dengan nada kesal. Dia menatap Ginny sengit.

"Tapi tetap saja, masalah itu selalu ada disekitarmu, berbeda dengan Daniel Jefferson" sahut Ginny datar.

"KENAPA KAU JADI MEMBELA BOCAH SIALAN ITU?" Harrietta berteriak kencang sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Ginny. "Apa kau lupa kalau akulah yang menyelamatkanmu! Bukan bocah asing itu!"

"Bocah asing yang pernah salah kau kenali sebagai Harry" Ginny membalas dengan wajah tenangnya. Tak terpancing emosi sedikitpun.

"APAAA?"

"He-hei.. kalian berdua sudahlah..." Ron berdiri, mencoba menenangkan Harrietta.

"Siswa dilarang menggunakan apalagi mengacungkan tongkat pada temannya di kereta" Seorang pria dewasa mengambil tongkat Harrietta santai.

"Eh... Remus?" Harrietta dan 2 remaja lainnya berseru kaget.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak" Remus Lupin tersenyum lembut.

"Sirius mengijinkanmu mengajar? Bagaimana bisa?" Harrietta langsung memeluk Pasangan pamannya itu dengan semangat.

"Yah.. butuh usaha ekstra sebenarnya" Remus menepuk punggung Harrietta lalu melepaskan pelukan. Dia juga memberikan pelukan singkat pada si kembar bungsu Weasley. "Kalian terlihat bersemangat seperti biasanya ya"

"Uncle juga" Ginny tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi... kalian tadi sedang apa? Teriakannya sampai terdengar ke kompartemen depan" Kali ini senyuman Remus tidak sampai ke mata. Terlihat jelas aura hitam di belakangnya.

"A-ahh itu... ka-kami..."

"Hn?"

"Kami hanya sedang latihan saja kok Uncle" Ginny menjawab dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Latihan?"

"Yah.. lagipula bukan hal penting, Uncle. Ah.. Uncle akan duduk disini?" Ron mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan lihai.

"Tidak. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat. Karena mendengar suara kalian yang familiar, jadi sekalian mampir. Ah aku harus pergi. Istirahatlah"

"Thank you Uncle~" Ginny melambai riang

Fyuuhh

Harrietta menghempaskan badannya. "Aku belum memaafkanmu!" Ucapnya tajam pada Ginnya. Yang hanya dibalas dengan kedikan bahu.

"Ron, bangunkan aku kalau sudah sampai" ucap Ginny kemudian memejamkan mata.

"Tch" Harrietta mendengus kesal.

Ron menggaruk rambutnya kaku. "Perempuan memang sangat mengerikan" batinnya.

.

Remus menatap heran keadaan di depannya. Seorang Malfoy yang tengah memeluk erat seorang... ah siapa remaja manis itu? Matanya sangat indah.

"Kau siapa?" Suara angkuh Malfoy terdengar waspada.

Membuat Remus lantas tersenyum manis. "Aku Remus Lupin, akan menggantikan Lockhart mengajar DADA" jelasnya sambil mendekat. "Ada apa dengan temanmu?" Tanyanya saat menyadari keringat yang mengalir di sekitar remaja berambut hitam legam itu tak wajar. Matanya yang beriris hijau juga terlihat seperti kesakitan.

Remus mengerjap saat sesaat seperti melihat sosok sahabatnya tengah berbaring kesakitan. "Eh?" Dia berseru kaget saat menyadari kalau remaja yang tengah dipeluk putra tunggal Malfoy itu tidaklah berambut hitam legam melainkan dirty blonde. Irisnya juga bukan berwarna hijau, melainkan coklat terang.

"Daniel tiba-tiba terbatuk tadi. Tapi sekarang tidak apa-apa. Dia sudah lebih baik. Ya kan 'Niel?" Malfoy menjawab kalem.

Remaja itu mengangguk pelan. Lengan kecilnya meremas pakaian bagian depan Malfoy. Remus tersenyum, menyadari kalau remaja itu takut pada orang asing.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya pada Daniel sambil menyodorkan coklat kodok, yang diterima remaja itu ragu.

"Daniel Jefferson" jawab Daniel pelan.

Remus kembali tersenyum, "merasa lebih baik?" Tanyanya saat Daniel menghabiskan coklat di tangannya.

Daniel mengangguk, terlihat lebih cerah dari sebelumnya. "Terimakasih Professor" ucapnya dengan senyuman manis. Dia tidak terlihat ketakutan ataupun malu-malu lagi.

"Untunglah. Ah, boleh aku duduk disini?"

"Eum. Tentu saja, ya kan Dray?"

"Ya.." Malfoy menyahut malas. Membuat Remus menahan tawanya.

"Eh? Apa kita sudah sampai?" Daniel mendongak heran saat kereta tiba-tiba saja berhenti.

"Lho? Bukankah menurut jadwal kita baru akan sampai sekitar... satu jam lagi?" Malfoy mengernyit heran.

Remus mengeluarkan tongkatnya. "Kalian jangan bergerak!" Serunya waspada. Membuat Malfoy otomatis memeluk Daniel posesif. Remus menggeram dalam hatinya. Wajahnya terlihat tegang dengan posisi bersiaga. Terlebih saat merasakan suasana yang mendadak dingin.

"Uakhhh!" Remus tersentak kaget saat mendengar teriakan penuh kesakitan Daniel. Dia langsung memposisikan dirinya melindungi murid-murid Slytherin itu ketika 2 sosok tinggi bertudung mendekat.

"Apa yang kalian cari?" Geramnya marah.

"..."

"Yang kalian cari tak ada disini! Pergilah!"

Salah satu sosok itu mendekat, menuju Daniel yang terlihat mematung dengan wajah kosong. Sementara Malfoy tetap memeluknya erat, melindungi Daniel posesif.

"Pergilah! EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Remus meneriakkan mantera dengan lantang.

Sebuah cahaya keluar dari tongkatnya, yang langsung menyerang2 sosok tinggi itu. Memaksa mereka pergi dari kompartemen. Sesaat kemudian hening, dan kereta kembali melaju normal. Remus terengah, tapi dia tetap menuju Daniel.

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian?" Tanyanya sambil mengucapkan mamtera penghangat.

"Professor... tadi itu... Dementor?" Malfoy berkata terbata. Wajah pucatnya tak berbohong, mengatakan kalau dia takut.

Remus mengangguk, "sepertinya mereka mencari sesuatu disini. Bagaimana keadaan Daniel?"

Mereka langsung menatap Daniel yang tengah mengatur pernafasannya. "Aku baik" ujarnya singkat. Ekspresi di wajahnya mendadak datar tanpa arti. Membuat Remus sontak menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

"Kau yakin, Daniel?"

Mengagguk pelan, Daniel mendongak. "Dementor memang menyerap kebahagian. Tapi aku baik. Aku bisa mengatasinya" ucapnya meyakinkan.

"Untunglah" Remus tersenyum lega. Sementara Malfoy tidak melepaskan pelukannya pada Daniel sedikitpun.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kaburnya Pettigrew dari Azkaban?" Malfoy menatap Remus, meminta penjelasan.

Remus mengerjap, "sejauh apa yang kau ketahui?"

.

.

Hogwarts Express akhirnya sampai tanpa gangguan lagi. Semua siswa bergegas menuju kastil dengan menaiki kereta kuda yang ditarik Threstal(?). Rombongan Potter menaiki kereta dengan wajah tak bersahabat. Sementara rombongan Slytherin memilih menaiki perahu. Daniel duduk di samping Draco dengan wajah lelah. Draco memeluknya erat, mencegah Daniel terjatuh.

"Drake.. ada apa? Daniel terlihat sangat lemas" Theo menatap iba.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan-"

"Potter pingsan kau tau? Saat dementor itu datang, dia berteriak ketakutan dan jatuh pingsan. Hhahaha wajahnya sangat pucat" Marcus Flint tertawa kencang. Para siswa di sekelilingnya ikut tertawa, dan saling bercerita mengenai pingsannya Harrietta Potter.

"Ah... karena itu ya?" Blaise mengangguk paham.

"Hn"

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa menghentikan Dementor itu?" Theo bertanya penasaran.

"Bukan aku. Kami satu ruagan dengan guru DADA yang baru"

"Kereeen. Aku juga ingin melihatnya" Theo berseru heboh.

"Apa? Apa?" Beberapa siswa menatap penuh minat pada Theo. Penasaran mengapa remaja itu terlihat sangat antusias.

.

.

Harrietta mengunyah coklat di tangannya brutal. Wajah merahnya menunjukkan kalau ia tengah marah. Berbagai umpatan juga diucapkan dengan volume yang tak bisa dibilang kecil. Ron, disampingnya hanya bisa menatap pasrah. Percuma juga menenangkan wanita yang tengah emosi. Kecuali, kau ingin menjadi sasaran kemarahan selanjutnya.

Berbeda dengan Ginny yang terlihat cuek membaca buku. Sama sekali tak terganggu dengan acara mengutuk yang dilakukan oleh Harrietta Potter. Yang memang berlangsung sejak kereta kuda tersebut melaju menuju Hogwarts.

"Lihat saja. Akan kubalas makhluk sialan itu. Berani-beraninya dia mempermalukanku. Ck, akan kuhancurkan mereka. Akan kuledakkan kepala mereka. Akan kubuat mereka menangis meminta ampun"

"Itu Dementors kalau kau lupa 'Rietta. Dan dia takkan terpengaruh dengan kutukan terlarang sekalipun. Jadi percuma kau berangan-angan. Lagipula, hal yang wajar jika kau pingsan. You are the girl who alive, after all" Ginny akhirnya angkat suara sambil menutup bukunya.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan membuatku jadi bahan ejekan seisi sekolah!" Harietta protes tak terima.

Ginny angkat bahu, "well nikmati sajalah, sebelum nanti kau kembali berhadap dengan You Know Who" sahutnya cuek. Ginny membereskan tasnya dan menuruni kereta yang ternyata telah sampai di depan halaman Kastil.

"Apa maksudnya itu? Kau menyumpahiku berurusan lagi dengan Penyihir Gila itu?" Harrietta menyusul dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Bukan menyumpahi 'Rietta. Tapi firasatku mengatakan seperti itu. Kau takkan pernah lepas dari You Know Who sebelum dia diyatakan mati. Benar-benar mati" jelas Ginny dengan senyuman.

"K-kau mengerikan!" Harrietta berseru kencang, sebelum kemudian berlari menuju aula.

Ron yang baru bergabung menatap kepergian Harrietta dengan raut bingung. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Lagi datang tamu kali" Ginny menyeletuk asal.

"Hah?"

"Jangan dipikirkan"

"Ah, Ginny.. kau juga kenapa huh?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sejak kejadian kamar rahasia kau jadi aneh. Entah ini hanya perasaanku saja atau kau memang... menciptakan jarak dengan Harrietta?" Ron bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Huh? Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Ginny menatap kembarannya itu dengan dahi berkerut heran.

"Well, you see.. kau sengaja memancing emosi Harrietta, kau juga menimpali kata-katanya dengan cuek dan tak peduli. Ginny yang dulu bukan seperti itu lho. Kau bukanlah tipe orang yang suka memancing emosi ataupun bersikap cuek. Kau adalah orang yang selalu mendahulukan orang lain dibanding dirimu sendiri. Kau akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuat orang disekelilingmu bahagia dan tidak merasakan kemarahan. Tapi sekarang..."

Ginny tersenyum manis, "Hati manusia adalah hal yang paling mudah berubah Ron" ucapnya lembut dan berlalu dari hadapan Ron.

"Huh?" Ron memasang wajah melongo. "Bloody hell, ada apa dengan Ginny?" Ron berteriak tak paham dalam hatinya.

"Daniel hati-hati langkahmu! Sudah kubilang sebaiknya kau kugendong saja. Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali hn?"

Ucapan penuh kekhawatiran itu menyadarkan Ron dari kebingungannya. Matanya menatap penuh penasaran pada rombongan Slytherin. Dan matanya langsung terfokus pada 4 sekawan Slytherin. Jefferson, Malfoy, Zabini dan Nott. Dahinya berkerut mendapati wajah pucat Daniel. Wajah itu...

"I am fine, Dray. Jangan berlebihan"

"Tapi 'Niel... wajahmu sangat pucat. Sebaiknya kita langsung ke Hospital Wings ya?"

"Tuan Muda Malfoy, please" Jefferson memutar bolamatanya jenuh. "Aku bukan penyakitan, okey? Aku hanya masih sedikit shock. Selebihnya baik"

"Tapi..."

"Hn?" Jefferson berkacak pinggang dengan wajah kesal yang menggemaskan.

Tunggu- apa barusan Ron mengatakan bahwa wajah kesal Jefferson itu menggemaskan? Oh tidak, lupakan saja apapun itu tadi!

"Baiklah baiklah aku mengerti" Malfoy mengalah dengan wajah tidak rela.

Pfftt.

Ron menahan tawa. Sebuah keajaiban bisa mendapati seorang Malfoy mengalah. Terlebih pada seseorang yang jelas-jelas lebih kecil darinya. Harrietta akan langsung berteriak ala fangirl jika melihat sikap manis keturunan Malfoy itu. Tck, mengingat Harrietta yang jatuh cinta pada Malfoy membuat Ron langsung kesal dan tak terima.

Ah?

Jefferson menatap kearahnya dengan wajah bingung. Mata mereka bersitatap beberapa detik. Jefferson tersenyum tulus dan mengangguk singkat. Kemudian remaja dengan rambut dirty blonde itu berlalu sambil berpegangan pada tangan Malfoy.

Blush!

Uh? A-apa itu tadi? Jefferson... tersenyum? Kepadanya? Dia? Sungguh? Aahhhhh!

Ingin rasanya Ron berteriak kegirangan di tengah lapangan itu. Tapi dia masih sadar keadaan. Dengan senyuman lebar, Wesley muda itu berlari menuju aula. Tak menyadari senyum kecil dari orang yang sedari tadi ditatapnya penuh kekaguman.

.

.

To be continued

*langsung dihajar Readers.

A-aha-haha-hahaha

Update cepet kan? Kan? Kan?

Ehehehe *duagh

Ma-maaf baru bisa apdet lagi*bow

Err... jujur nih ya, mood nulisku turun drastis sejak kena wb. Daaaaan rasanya pengen nulis DISCONTINUED aja *sigh

Ka-karena itu... maaf kalau lagi-lagi nanti apdetnya telat. Maaaffffff :-[

Maaf juga nggak bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu.. hp aku rusak dan nggak bisa diajak kerjasama buat sekadar buka akun. Sementara waktu buat ke warnet hampir nyaris nol *curcol. Maaffff yaaa *bow

Emh.. kemaren ada yang nanya obliviate.. obliviate itu semacam mantra yang diucapkan buat ngapus ingatan seseorang akan sesuatu. Dan yang melemparkan obliviate pada Daniel adalah Dumbledore sendiri.

Ngg... kenapa Daniel ga terpengaruh karena... *intip bagian Kyle dan Frede ngobrol pas Daniel masuk kamar* ... begitu!

Uhn.. Dumbledore itu... hn.. mn... nggg... *slapped

Uhmm... Tom... nn... di akhir bab? *slapped

Uhmm.. kenapa pendeeeeekkkk? *author langsung mojok* huweeee gomennasaiiii T^T

Oke, silahkan menunggu sekitar setahun lagi buat cahp depan *slapped* ma-maksudnya bulan depan...

TERIMAKASIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHH


	25. Chapter 25

Upacara seleksi baru saja selesai. Harrietta langsung bangkit dan menuju kamarnya. Tak sedikitpun dia ingin berbasa-basi ataupun sekadar bercengkerama dengan siapapun saat ini. Dia hanya ingin tidur dan melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi hari ini. Sungguh, dia hanya butuh itu saja.

"Hei lihat siapa itu. The Girl Who Alive. Kau sudah dengar beritanya kan?"

"Berita kalau dia pingsan di Hogwarts Express kan? Kau pikir siapa yang tidak akan mendengarnya?"

"Oh aku penasaran seperti apa ya waktu dia pingsan?"

"Aku tau lhooo"

"Hahahaha"

Harrietta memejamkan matanya, mencoba menahan amarah yang siap tersembur keluar.

"Harrietta apa benar kau pingsan?" Collin berlari ke arahnya dengan sebuah kamera.

"Collin berhenti!" Harrietta memasang wajah terganggu.

"Tapi kami butuh kepastian. Apa benar kau pingsan hanya gara-gara dementor?"

"Hanya?" Harrietta mengulang dengan nada rendah. "Kau bilang 'hanya', huh?" Harrietta memegang tongkatnya dengan sangat erat. Siap melontarkan satu mantra yang mewakili rasa amarah dan sakit hatinya.

"Kenapa kalian masih berkeliaran di jam ini? Kembali ke asrama masing-masing" suara dingin Profesor Snape memecah ketegangan.

Genggaman tangan Harrietta ke tongkatnya melemah. Emosinya secara mendadak menghilang. Menarik nafas lega, Harrietta mengucapkan terimakasih dengan pelan dan nyaris tak terdengar, kemudian berlari menuju asrama Gryffindor.

Professor Snape menatap punggung Harrietta dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

.

.

 **A DraRry Fanfiction**

 **By : Syiera Aquila**

 **Harry Potter**

 **By : J.K. Rowling**

 **Warning : Slash! Twin!Harry, Bash!Light, OC(s), typo(s), and everythings bad.**

.

Enjoy~

.

.

Daniel menguap kecil. Dengan gerakan spontan, dia mengucek matanya. Sesekali mengedip dengan tatapan sayu. Mengacuhkan atau tepatnya tidak menyadari semua siswa di kelas DADA menatapnya lapar. Juga sudah ada beberapa orang yang mimisan dengan tingkah menggemaskannya itu.

Remus Lupin yang hari itu resmi mengajar DADA hanya menatap dengan senyuman geli. Tingkah Daniel mengingatkannya pada anak kucing yang terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Juga seseorang yang... ahh... Remus tersenyum pahit.

"Un?" Akhirnya Daniel tersadar saat Draco menutup matanya dengan wajah cemburu. "Dray?"

"Kau mau aku makan di hadapan semua orang, 'Niel?" Bisik Draco penuh ancaman.

"Huh? Eh? Ahhhhh" Daniel menutup wajahnya yang memerah sempurna. "Malfoy _hentai!_ "

"Hei.. kau pikir salah siapa huh? Kau membuat semua orang menatapmu tahu!"

"Tidak semua. Buktinya Potter memalingkan wajah dengan raut siap membunuh orang tuh" Daniel berkomentar dengan pelan. Tak mau membuat semua orang menatapnya lagi.

"Pfftt" Blaise yang mendengar itu menahan tawanya. "Kau benar Dan. Matanya saja sudah melotot seakan bisa meloncat keluar dari sarangnya" komentarnya geli.

"Sshh! Kau bisa membuat dia melontarkan kutukan terlarang, Blaise!" Balas Daniel tak kalah geli.

"Kembali pada materi anak-anak..." Remus mengambil alih keadaan. Tidak mau membuat suasana kelas memanas. "Boggart adalah..."

Clang!

Terdengar suara benda dijatuhkan dengan paksa. Semua mata memandang ke arah belakang tubuh Remus dan mendapati Pevees tengah memainkan baju zirah sambil bernyanyi dengan nada sumbang. "Werewolf terkutuk~ pengkhianat desa~ werewolf campuran yang rendah darnghppppp-"

Remus menggerakkan tongkatnya ke arah Pevees. Menciptakan bola-bola kecil dari permen karet menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Poltergeist Hogwarts itu menabrakkan tubuhnya ke baju zirah dengan berisik dan berlalu pergi. Tak lupa dengan makian-makian tak jelas yang dikeluarkannya.

"Itu... mantra sederhana yang bisa kalian pakai saat seorang poltergeist mengusik ketenangan kalian" ucap Remus kalem. Mengabaikan tatapan berbinar beberapa siswa yang terpesona dengannya.

"Baiklah sekarang kita lanjutkan. Apakah ada yang bisa memberitahuku apa itu Boggart?"

Hermione mengacungkan tangannya dan... Harrietta? Wah, suatu keajaiban gadis itu berani menjawab pertanyaan seorang pengajar. Ah, Daniel mengangguk paham. Karena Remus hn?

"Well, ya Harrietta?"

"Boggart adalah makhluk sihir yang meniru wujud yang paling kita takuti"

"10 untuk Gryffindor. Dan Granger?"

"Boggart akan meniru bentuk sesuai yang kita bayangkan. Dan memang lebih sering meniru wujud dari sesuatu yang sangat kita takuti"

"10 untuk Ravenclaw. Seperti yang dikatakan, Boggarts adalah makhluk tanpa wujud yang pasti. Dia akan berdiam di tempat dan menunggu manusia datang. Sesuatu yang palaing sering diperlihatkannya adalah wujud yang paling ditakuti manusia. Tapi, bukan berarti dia tak bisa dilawan" Remus menatap para siswa dengan senyumn ramah. "Tawa adalah senjata paling anpuh untuk mmnghancurkan Boggart. Juga sebaiknya kalian menghadapinya secara berkelompok. Karena semakin banyak wujud yang perlu diwujudkan Boggart, akan semakin membingungkannya. Dan saat itu kalian harus melemparkan mantra" Remus menghembuskan nafas samar.

"Sediakan tongkat kalian!" Perintahnya sembari memperagakan posisi tangannya dalam memegang tongkat. "Mantra yang akan kalian pelajari bukanlah mantra yang sulit, tapi kalian tetap harus berhati-hati dalam meluncurkannya. Dan satu hal pasti. Jangan kehilangan fokus. Ayunkan tongkat kalian dan ucapkan Riddikulus/?"

"Riddikulus"

"Bagus. Sekarang ada yang bersedia maju? Ah kau Daniel, cobalah"

"Uhn... bo-boleh saya mengambil bagian terakhir, Sir?" Tanyanya gugup.

"Oh? Baiklah, kau majulah Ron"

Melirik Daniel dengan sudut matanya, Ron maju ke depan dan berhadapan dengan pintu lemari yang bergoncang. Dahinya berkerut. Perasaannya mendadak menjadi tidak enak.

Brak!

Pintu lemari tua itu terbuka dan menampakkan wujud seekor laba-laba raksasa.

"Ron ingat bayangkan sesuatu yang lucu lalu teriakkan mantranya!" Remus berseru kencang, mencoba menyadarkan Ron yang membeku dengn wajah pucat.

Ron mengerjap dan mengacungkan tongkat yang dipegangnya erat. "Ri-riddikulus" cicit Ron takut-takut.

"Lebih tegas!"

"Riddikuus!" Ron berteriak kencang.

Tar!

Sosok laba-laba itu langsung terjatuh dengan kaki yang terbelit-belit. Seisi kelas sontak tertawa.

"Bagus selanjutnya maju!"

Begitu seterusnya sampai seisi kelas mendapatkan gilirannya, selain Harrietta dan Daniel. Harrietta bersiap maju saat Remus langsung menyuruh Daniel maju. "Daniel kau selanjutnya"

Gadis itu menatap Remus tak percaya lalu mendengus kesal. Mengacuhkan semua orang yang menatap remaja yang disebut dengan penasaran. Menunggu wujud apa yag sangat ditakuti oleh Daniel Jefferson. Menghela nafas kecil, Daniel bergerak maju.

Boggart yang sebelumnya berada dalam wujud banshee dengan mulut dan wajah terlilit perban langsung berubah.

Tar!

Semua orang terdiam, menatap tak percaya pada sosok yang berdiri di depan Daniel. Daniel... takut pada makhluk itu? Makhluk selucu itu? Bagaimana bisaaaaa?

Sosok di depan Daniel adalah sesosok malaikat... err bukan sih sebenarnya. Tapi sosok itu punya sayap berwarna emerald yang berkilau. Tingginya sepantaran dengan Daniel. Wajahnya masih terdapat lemak bayi, membuat pipinya terlihat seperti bakpao yang lezat, tak lupa dengan warna merah yang muncul malu-malu di pipinya. Matanya bulat, emerald yang bersih dan polos. Bibirnya sewarna cherry basah. Rambutnya hitam sepanjang pundak, terlihat begitu rapi dan halus. Membuat iri para gadis yang menginginkan rambut secantik itu. Dan dia... laki-laki.

Huh? Jadi... apa Daniel punya trauma dengan... laki-laki cantik? Bahkan, Remus pun menatap Daniel dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Usotsuki~" bibir makhluk itu terbuka dan bersuara lirih. Senyuman polosnya berbanding terbalik dengan tatapannya. Tatapan wujud itu tajam tepat menusuk dada Daniel.

"Riddikulus!" Daniel berseru tajam, membuat boggart paling indah yang pernah dilihat orang itu berganti dengan sosok pria paruh baya yang tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan pita dan kapas.

Brak!

Satu serangan yang sepertinya dilancarkan Daniel dengan penuh tenaga itu menghabisi riwayat sang boggart malang.

Seisi kelas semakin hening, kali ini dengan aura yang mencekam. Siapa lagi sumbernya kalau bukan Daniel? Dia mengambil posisi di sebelah Draco dan langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Draco. Alias memeluk Draco erat.

"A-ahh.. 10 point untuk Slytherin karena berhasil menghabisi boggart. Untuk homework, kalian kerjakan essai mengenai boggarts sebanyak 2 perkamen penuh. Sampai bertemu minggu depan" Remus bertepuk sekali dan membereskan keadan kelas. Para siswa bergegas keluar dari kelas, tak mau terkena imbas bad mood-nya Daniel.

Daniel mencengkeram lengan baju Draco dan menariknya keluar. Meninggalkan Harrietta dan Ron bersama Remus. Remus tersenyum kecil. Kembali mengingat sosok yang ditakuti oleh Daniel. "Ah!" Remus tersentak kaget dan menatap bayangan Daniel dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Remus..." Harrietta menarik tangannya pelan. Membuat Remus menatap penuh tanya pada putra baptis kekasihnya itu.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau menghentikanku menghadapi boggart itu?" Harrietta bertanya penuh protes.

"Ah" Remus tersenyum paham. Dia berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Harrietta. "Bukankah tidak mungkin kita membiarkan seisi kelas melihat You Know Who? Semua orang akan langsung shock" jawabnya sambil mengelus lembut rambut Harrietta.

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Kau sudah menghadapinya sebanyak 2 kali perjumpaan, 'Rietta. Hal yang wajar jika semua orang tau kalau kau takut dengan penyihir hitam itu."

"I'm not afraid to him. I hate him!" Harrietta merengut kesal.

"But he is the first person who came to your mind when you stand to boggart, right?"

"... yeah..."

"See? Sekarang segeralah ke aula. Waktunya makan siang kan? Jangan melewatkan makan siangmu"

"Okay~" Harrietta berlari keluar kemudian melambai riang pada Remus. Tidak menyadari Ron yang masih di kelas.

"Ron?"

"Remus... wajah makhluk yang ditakuti Daniel itu... kenapa mirip dengan wajah Harry?"

Remus tersentak kaget dan menatap Ron tak percaya. "Kenapa pikiran kita sama hn?" Gumamnya pelan.

"Eh?"

"Tidak tau Ron. Kau juga susullah Harrietta. Jangan sampai kalian terlambat ke kelas selanjutnya" ucap Remus sembari mengemasi barang-barangnya. Ron mengangguk dan berjalan keluar dengan tergesa. Menghembuskan nafas pelan, Remus menutup pintu kelas dan menuju ruanganya.

.

"Kenapa kau takut dengan sosokmu sendiri?" Draco mengusap rambut Daniel.

Daniel menghentikan gerakan abstrak jari tangannya dari dada Draco. Bibirnya membentuk pout sempurna dengan tatapan sebal. "Kenapa kau harus mengingatnya? Uhh aku ingin meng-obliviate semua orang agar melupakan hal memalukan itu" ujarnya pelan.

"Hmh, jadi kenapa?"

"Kau juga mendengarnya Dray" jawab Daniel lirih. Ia bangun dari tidurnya dan menuju jendela kamar. Matanya menatap ke langit malam yang saat itu dipenuhi bintang. "Usotsuki.. dia mengatakan kalau aku ini seorang pembohong, Dray. Aku takut. Aku tak bisa.." Ucapan Daniel terhenti saat Draco memeluknya lembut dan posesif.

"Aku ada disampingmu, 'Niel. Tak ada yang harus kau takutkan disaat aku selalu untukmu. Biarpun semua orang mengatakan kalau kau adalah seorang pembohong, bagiku kau tetaplah yang paling benar. Aku tak peduli bagaimana pandangan mereka terhadapmu. Yang harus kau pedulikan adalah, bagaimana aku selalu disampingmu dan mendampingimu. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi" ujar Draco penuh perhatian.

Daniel tersenyum lembut. "kalau aku tak ingat bahwa kita seumuran, aku akan membayangkan kau adalah seorang bapak-bapak yang sudah melewati pahit manisnya kehidupan. Bicaramu seperti orang tua" cibir Daniel, memecahkan suasana sendu yang sempat mendekap mereka selama beberapa menit.

"Kau iniiii~" Draco menggelitiki perut Daniel gemas. Tak peduli dengan teriakan Daniel yang minta dibebaskan.

"Ahahaha Dray cukup... hahaha... cu-cukuphhh... Dray.. hahaha" Daniel memberontak dan menarik tubuh Draco menimpanya. Mereka tiduran di karpet hijau yang cukup tebal itu dengan napas terengah. Draco menatap Daniel yang terbaring di bawahnya dengan tanpa kedip. Daniel mengerjap polos. Matanya menatap iris kelabu Draco dengan heran. "Dray?"

Draco menunduk, mensejajarkan wajah mereka. Menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Daniel yang sedikit lebih kecil. Sebuah senyuman manis terlukis di wajah Draco saat melihat semu merah di pipi Daniel semakin pekat. "Kau tau 'Niel.. kau sangat menawan" ucapnya lirih di atas bibir Daniel. Satu senti saja Draco bergerak maka kedua pasang bibir merah itu akan menyatu.

Daniel tersenyum kecil. "Ya~ aku tau kok~" ucapnya dengan nada percaya diri. Mencoba menggoda matenya yang bersikap aneh itu.

"Itu membuatku semakin ingin memakanmu sayang~" bibir Draco maju setengah senti.

"Eh?" Daniel mengerjap. Fungsi otaknya berhenti bekerja saat Draco dengan lembut menekan bibir merahnya yang menggoda. Matanya kontan terpejam nyaman. Memasrahkan diri sepenuhnya pada pemilik hatinya tersebut.

"I love you so much" bisik Draco di telinga Daniel sesaat setelah melepaskan ciuman tersebut.

Daniel menggigit bibirnya, menahan sebuah senyuman lebar. "You do?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Yes. I do love you sooo much. Always" jawab Draco sembari memeluk Daniel erat.

"Me too Dray. Love you so much" sahut Daniel dengan mata terpejam. Perlahan-lahan sebuah dengkuran halus terdengar dari bibirnya. Draco yang sudah merasa nyaman dengan keadaan mereka malas bergerak. Dia memperbaiki keadaan Daniel agar lebih nyaman dan mulai tertidur. Menyusul kekasih hatinya itu ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

Aaahhhh *pundung di pojokan*

Reader : Author! Mereka masih 12 tahun kenapa sudah ada adegan kissing segalaaaa *bawa pacul*

Huweeee gomennasaiiiiiii... maafffffkan saya yang sudah menistai pikiran polos bocah 12 tahun. Salahkan tangan saya yang mengetik tanpa berpikir, sehingga memasukkan adegan anu-anu yang belum seharusnya mereka lakukan. Huweeee gomennnnnn *bow*

Reader : Authorrrrrr kenapa makin pendek! Kata-katanya ga nyampe 2k pun! *bawa pistol*

Hieeehhh gomennasaiiiiii kepala saya dipenuhi oleh kisi-kisi uts, sehingga membuat saya tidak bisa berpikir banyak untuk memanjangkan cerita ini. Dan kalau saya panjangkan, takutnya nanti malah ga masuk sama sekali dengan ceritanya. Maafkan saya para pembaca yang terhormat *bow*

Reader : Authorrrr kapan tamatnya?

... *tatap sembarang arah*

*siul-siul*

Reader : Author jawab!

Err... etto... umh... ughhh...

Reader : *ngacungin piso*

Ampuuuuuuunnnnnn. Saya ga tau kapan cerita ini akan tamat. Saya tidak tau cerita ini akan dibawa nanti. Saya tidak tau apakah nanti akan memakai setting alur seperti yang dibuku. Saya tidak tau apakah ini nanti akan mencapai chapter ratusan (kalau bener sampe ratusan, tahun depanpun kaga bakalan tamat deh kayaknya –Draco dengan ekspresi datar nan sinisnya) hiks maafkan saya.

Sebenarnya, cerita ini dibuat dengan pikiran yang melalang buana entah kemana. Tak tau ujung pangkalnya nanti bagaimana, kenapa, apa, siapa, dan berapa. Err... ikuti ajalah ya bagaimana alurnya nanti. Soalnya saya pun penasaran, nanti akan bagaimana ini cerita. Ah satu hal lagii.. ini chapter terbaru yang saya tulis lho. Tak taulah kapan chapter selanjutnya bisa saya tulis lagi.

.

Andddd...

THANK YOU SO MUCH UNTUK SEMUA PEMBACA, REVIEWER, FAVORITER... DAN ERR ERR LAINNYA. Maaf Syiie gak bisa balas satu persatu revienya. Hanya saja Syiie harap pertanyaan reader dapat sedikit terjawab di chap ini ^_^

Osh... ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!


	26. Chapter 26

Daniel menatap tak percaya pada bayangan hitam yang berkeliaran di langit kastil. Dahinya berkerut kesal dengan bibir yang sibuk menggerutu kecil. Mempercepat langkah kaki kecilnya, Daniel menuju aula utama dengan tangan mengepal, menahan emosi.

"Nah seperti yang kalian lihat.." Albus Dumbledore berdiri di depan aula dengan wajah letih. "Dementor-dementor itu akan tetap ada sepanjang stu semester ini sesuai perintah Perdana Mentri kita. Kecuali buronan berbahaya itu sudah tertangkap. Yang mana kita tak bisa memastikan kapan dia akan tertangkap. Jadi, bertahanlah"

"TAPI ITU MENGGANGGU KAMI KEPALA SEKOLAH!" Harrietta berteriak protes. Beberapa murid tampak mengangguk setuju, sementara yang lainnya memilih diam tak berpendapat.

Daniel menghembuskan nafasnya, penjelasan Kepala Sekolah langsung memadamkan emosinya yang tadi bergejolak. Dia setuju dengan Harrietta, tapi dia tak setuju dengan cara gadis itu protes. Seolah-olah dia pemilik sekolah saja. Draco menahan tawanya sambil merangkul Daniel.

"Pikiranmu benar-benar tak terbayangkan 'Niel. Apa-apaan dengan pemilik sekolah itu? Kau pasti diracuni oleh tayangan muggle" bisiknya pelan.

Daniel tersentak lalu menginjak pelan kaki Draco. "Kau membaca pikiranku lagi Mr. Malfoy?" desisnya kesal.

"Aku hanya penasaran sayang~"

Daniel tak membalas. Dia menatap kepala sekolah, menanti apalagi yang akan disampaikan oleh sosok manipulatif handal itu.

"Bertahanlah. Kita tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menerimanya. Lagipula, kalian tenang saja. Kami takkan membiarkan mereka memasuki area sekolah" Dumbledore berucap menenangkan.

"Tapi tetap saja... " Daniel membatin. Matanya melirik ke arah jendela dan mendapati sosok bayangan itu semakin banyak berkeliaran. Menghembuskan nafas pelan, Daniel merutuk. "Mereka pasti akan membawa semakin banyak masalah" sambungnya dalam hati.

"Kau tenang saja 'Niel. Takkan kubiarkan mereka mendekati dan membuat masalah bagimu" Draco memeluknya lembut. Daniel tersenyum tipis dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Draco. Tidak melewatkan ekspresi membunuh dari sang kembaran dan tatapan penuh arti yang dilayangkan Hermione Granger.

.

.

 **A DraRry Fanfiction**

 **By : Syiera Aquila**

 **Harry Potter**

 **By : J.K. Rowling**

 **Warning : Slash! Twin!Harry, Bash!Light, OC(s), typo(s), and everythings bad.**

.

Enjoy~

.

"Hermione" Daniel berseru pelan. Menghentikan langkah kaki gadis dengan rambut coklat itu. "Ah untung saja belum terlalu jauh" ucap Daniel saat sampai di depan murid Ravenclaw itu.

"Ada apa Daniel?" Hermione berbalik, memasang wajah ramah dan senyuman manis.

Daniel tersenyum tipis. "Apa akhir pekan besok kau ikut ke Hogsmeade?"

Mengangguk, Hermione menaikkan alis tidak mengerti. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ah bisakah kau membelikanku beberapa barang? Aku tak bisa pergi besok, dan aku tak mau Draco tau jika aku meminta tolong padanya. Bagaimanapun juga itu adalah kejutan buat Draco" Daniel menjawab dengan wajah bersemu.

"Oh?" Hermione mengerjap. Sekilas terlihat kilat aneh di matanya. "Baiklah. Kau mau kubelikan apa?" Tanyanya dengan senyuman manis.

"Ah ini.." Daniel menyerahkan sebuah catatan kecil. "Thank you so much 'Mione. You are the best~" Daniel memeluk Hermione singkat dan berlari menuju kelasnya. Melewatkan wajah datar yang dipasang oleh gadis paling jenius di angkatan mereka itu. Hermione menatap punggungnya sekilas lalu berjalan kembali ke asramanya dengan diam.

"Ups jangan berlarian di koridor, Mr. Jefferson" Severus yang tak sengaja di tabrak Daniel berucap datar.

Daniel menyengir lebar dan memeluk Severus erat. "Uncle! I miss you so much!" Serunya riang. "Uncle kemana saja? Aku sama sekali belum melihatmu sejak awal kedatangan kami" sambungnya dengan bibir mem-pout sempurna.

"Maaf maaf aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa urusan. Lagipula, salahmu sendiri karena sibuk dengan matemu itu dan melupakanku" Severus mengacak rambut Daniel lembut. "Ah, kudengar kau sakit. Ada apa? Apa ada yang berniat menyakitimu lagi hm?"

"Itu entahlah Uncle... hanya saja ada aura aneh yang sangat mengganggu aliran sihirku, sehingga berdampak pada tubuhku. Aura itu jelas berbeda dengan dementor ataupun Voldemort" Daniel mengabaikan bagaimana Sang Potion Master berjengit kecil.

"Kau masih merasakannya?" Severus memegang pipi Daniel.

Menggeleng pelan, Daniel menatap sembarang arah. "Anehnya, Uncle.. aku kehilangan jejak aura itu. Aku sudah berkeliaran di sekitar tapi sama sekali tak menemukan titik keberadaan aura aneh itu"

"Daniel berhati-hatilah! Uncle tidak mau kau sampai berurusan lagi dengan Dumbledore ataupun You Know Who. Berjanjilah, Dan!" Dengan cengkaraman yang sedikit kasar, Severus memaksa Daniel menatap matanya.

Daniel mengerjap lalu mengangguk patuh. "Akan kuusahakan Uncle" jawabnya dengan senyuman.

"Baguslah, kupegang janjimu. Kau masih ada kelas hn?" Severus menghembuskan nafas.

Mengangguk pelan, Daniel menatap Severus.

"Pergilah dan jangan berkeliaran sendirian lagi!" Dengan senyuman kecil, Severus mengusap rambut Daniel lembut.

"Yaaa~" Daniel berseru riang dan menuju kelasnya. Meninggalkan Severus yang berdiri menatap punggungnya menghilang di balik pilar.

.

.

"Hogsmeade I am comiiiingggg!" Theo berteriak heboh sembari menarik Blaise mengikutinya. Draco berjalan malas 2 langkah di belakang mereka.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut 'Niel?" Kepala Draco berputar menghadap Daniel yang berdiri di depan gerbang, menanyai sang mate untuk kesekian kalinya.

Memutar bola matanya bosan, Daniel menepuk pelan pipi Draco. "Pergilah, jangan membuatku terus mengulangi jawabanku yang takkan berubah" ucapnya lembut. "Lagipula aku tak mau menyusahkan kalian saat para dementor itu berkeliaran di sekitarku" sambungnya yang langsung menuai protes dari Theo dan Blaise.

"Kau takkan membuat kami susah kok Dan!"

"Tapi tetap saja kan? Sudahlah pergi sana!" Daniel mendorong 3 tubuh yang sedikit lebih besar darinya itu menaiki kereta yang ditarik oleh Threstral. Dia melambai riang saat Draco memperlihatkan wajah cemberutnya dari balik jendela kereta. "Jangan lupa oleh-olehnya ya~" serunya dengan wajah geli.

"Okayyy~"Theo membalas penuh semangat.

Daniel berdiri di depan gerbang sampai kereta yang membawa 3 bocah Slytherin kesayangannya itu menghilang dari pandangan. "All right~ sekarang saatnya untuk berpesta~" gumamnya dan memutar arah. Membawa kakinya ke ruang guru. Tepatnya menuju ruangan Profesor DADA yang dikagumi semua siswa Hogwarts, Remus Lupin.

"Profesor~" Daniel mengintip dengan wajah polos khas anak kecil berumur 5 tahun.

Senyuman kecil terlukis di wajah Remus. "Masuk saja Dan" ucapnya dari balik mejanya.

"Uh? Profesor sibuk ya?" Daniel berjalan ragu.

"Aku kan sudah membuat janji denganmu. Mana mungkin aku menyibukkan diriku hm?" Tanyanya dengan wajah menggoda. Entah karena apa, ada kesenangan tersendiri baginya saat melihat wajah Daniel yg berekspresi penuh saat digoda

Daniel tersenyum lebar. "Untunglah! Aku sudah takut duluan kalau ternyata kedatanganku malah mengganggu aktivitasmu Profesor" ujarnya lega.

Remus tertawa kecil. "Jadi, apa yang membawa Tuan Muda Jefferson ini keruanganku dan meminta izin secara khusus untuk berbicara denganku hn?"

Pout! Daniel bersedekap tak suka. "Kenapa profesor ikut-ikutan memanggilku begitu sih?" Ucapnya dengan nada sebal.

"Hahaha habisnya lucu melihat reaksimu itu Dan~" sahut Remus terus terang. Yang kontan saja membuat pipi Daniel semakin menggembung.

"Baiklah baiklah~ jadi ada apa hm?" Remus mengalah, tidak mau membuat murid Slytherin itu merajuk karena godaannya.

"Ajarkan aku Patronus" jawab Daniel sambil menatap mata Remus penuh tekad.

Remus mengerjap. "... apa yang kau ketahui mengenai patronus?" Tanyanya dengan nada bicara yang mendadak dingin.

"Mantra yang bisa digunakan untuk menjauhkan diri dari dementor. Setidaknya bisa membuat dia menolak untuk mendekati kita"

"Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya? Anak tingkat 3 belum sepantasnya tau hal ini"

"Aku membaca dari buku di perpustakaan. Lagipula, aku pernah melihat Profesor melakukannya pada dementor di Hogwarts Express"

"Kenapa kau menginginkannya?"

Daniel mengerjap lalu tersenyum geli. "Apa sekarang aku tengah diinterogasi, Profesor?" Tanya Daniel dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat polos.

"Hmh, bahkan meski kau sedang diinterogasi sekalipun kau takkan kehilangan pembawaan polosmu itu hn?"

Daniel mengerjap tidak mengerti. "Maksud Profesor apa?" Tanyanya sembari memiringkan kepala bingung.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada kawan lamaku, Daniel. Sikap kalian di saat begini, persis seperti dirinya. Kalau aku tidak mengetahui siapa orangtuamu, aku akan beranggapan kalau kau adalah putra seorang Potter, kau tau?" tanpa sadar, Remus menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Eh?" Daniel tersentak kaget. Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana bisa Remus mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan tenangnya?

Remus tersenyum tipis. "Bahkan saat kau tersentak, saat kau berpikir, saat kau membalas ucapan guru.. kalian sama. Sifat kalian tak ada bedanya" sambung Remus sembari menerawang.

...

Daniel terdiam. Benarkah begitu? Benarkah sikapnya mirip dengan... orang itu? Sejelas itukah? "Ba-bagaimana profesor bisa seyakin itu?" Daniel seketika merutuki suaranya yang bergetar.

"Insting?" Remus menatap Daniel dengan senyuman manis. Sebuah senyuman yang entah kenapa membuat putra tunggal Jefferson itu merasa rindu. Senyuman yang sejak kecil selalu didapatnya, hanya dari kekasih Sirius Black itu. Senyuman yang...

"Hiks" Daniel menutup wajahnya dengan tangan, mencoba menyembunyikan airmata yang dengan lancangnya mengalir turun.

"Eh? Daniel ada apa?" Remus langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Daniel. "H-hei.. kau kenapa hm? Apakah kata-kataku menyakitimu? Daniel maafkan aku... maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis. Maafkan aku... sshh tenanglah" Remus mengusap punggung Daniel perlahan, mencoba menenangkan siswanya yang menangis tanpa sebab itu.

"Hiks hiks" bukannya tenang, Daniel terisak semakin keras.

Remus kelabakan. Dengan spontan dia memeluk Daniel. Mencoba memberikan kenyamanan pada Daniel agar bocah manis itu berhenti menangis.

Deg! Deg!

Remus tersentak kaget, begitu juga Daniel.

"Perasaan ini... sama" ucap mereka dalam hati masing-masing. Daniel menahan isakannya, merebahkan kepalanya ke dada Remus yang hangat. Menyamankan diri dalam pelukan hangat yang sangat dirindukannya tersebut. Pelukan yang pernah didapatnya sewaktu masih berumur 4 tahun. Pelukan pertama dan terakhir yang diingatnya dari seseorang. Orang yang bisa membuatnya bertahan, walau hanya sementara. Satu-satunya orang yang ikut menangis saat dia dilupakan begitu saja. Remus Lupin.. Guardian Angel-nya. Hanya miliknya.

Remus mengusap punggung Daniel perlahan. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Memeluk Daniel membuat dia teringat lagi pada sosok putra kecilnya. Sosok balita rapuh yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anak sendiri. Sosok menawan yang sudah berhasil membuatnya bersumpah kalau dia akan melindungi sosok itu selama hidupnya. Sosok malaikat yang disakiti oleh keluarganya sendiri. Dilupakan dan dianggap tidak ada. Sosok itu Harry-nya. Putra kecilnya yang sudah tiada karena keegoisan keluarga Potter, karena kelalaiannya. Putra manisnya...

Hiks!

Isakan kecil terdengar dari mulut Remus. Daniel mempererat pelukannya, yang kontan saja membuat isakan Remus terdengar semakin jelas. Untuk sesaat hanya isakan dari 2 lelaki berbeda usia itu yang terdengar.

"Eum Profesor maaf" Daniel memutuskan untuk bicara saat isak tangis itu berhenti.

Remus segera melepaskan pelukannya dengan kikuk. "Uh maafkan aku juga. Kau mengingatkanku pada putraku" ujar Remus canggung.

"Profesor punya putra?" Daniel bertanya penasaran.

"Bukan putra kandungku. Tapi aku menyayanginya seperti putraku sendiri. Andaikan dia masih hidup. Dia pasti sudah sebesar dirimu"

"Ah maafkan aku" Daniel menunduk. Sedikit banyak, dia tau siapa yang dimaksud oleh guru DADA di depannya ini.

Menggeleng pelan, Remus mengusap rambut Daniel. "Merasa lebih baik dengan pelukan tadi hn?"

Blush!

Daniel langsung menunduk, berpikir kalau lantai lebih menarik daripada melihat wajah menggoda profesor kesayangannya itu.

Ppfftt

Remus mengacak rambut Daniel geli. "Kau sungguh menggemaskan~" ucapnya gemas.

Daniel semakin menundukkan kepalanya malu. Yang mana membuat Remus menambah volume tawanya. "Profesor hentikaaann" Daniel merengek manja. Kalau menunggu Remus berhenti dengan sendirinya pasti sangat lama. Bisa-bisa dia tidak jadi belajar Pat- "aahhhh!" Daniel berseru keras. Membuat Remus menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Daniel bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Professor pasti sengaja mengulur waktu agar akulupa mengenai Patronus dan tidak jadi mempelajari Patronus kan?" Mata Daniel menyipit, wajahnya dibuat menjadi galak -yang justru membuat Remus menahan diri agar tidak mencubit gemas kedua pipi gembil itu-. "Benarkannnn?" Daniel mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, menuduh dengan wajah kesal yang dibuat-buat.

"Hee~ bagaimana kau bisa berpikir sejelek itu mengenai gurumu sendiri? Aku terluka" Remus berucap pelan, sengaja menggoda Daniel dengan ekspresi memelasnya.

"Tsk jangan berpura-pura. Aku tau Profesor hanya melakukan akting. Lagipula, aku berbicara juga sesuai pengalamanku. Kalau saja Kepala Sekolah waktu itu tidak mempermainkanku, aku pasti akan tet-" Damn it! Daniel langsung menutup mulutnya dengan mata membola panik.

"Apa yang dilakukan Kepala Sekolah kepadamu Dan?" Remus bertanya pelan dengan nada berbahaya. Dia tak suka kalau kepala sekolah itu sampai menyakiti Daniel. Meskipun dia baru mengenal Daniel beberapa hari, dia sudah jatuh sayang pada bocah manis itu.

"Aa- i-itu- bu-bukan apa-apa" Daniel menggeleng panik.

"Kau mau mengatakannya sendiri atau aku akan memantraimu agar kau buka mulut, Daniel Jefferson?" nada yang dipakai Remus sarat akan ancaman. Memaksa Daniel untuk menjawab dengan jujur.

"A..a..."

"Remuuuus~" Seorang gadis kecil menyelonong masuk dengan wajah penuh semangat. "Remus ajarkan aku cara untuk mengalahkan Dementor!" Ucap gadis cilik yang dikenal sebagai Harrietta Potter itu dengan mata penuh dendam. "Aku akan membuat mulut-mulut lancang yang berani menertawaiku terdiam ketakutan saat aku berhasil menyingkirkan makhluk hitam menjijikkan itu!" Sambung Harrietta yang kali ini dengan tekad membara.

"Oh ternyata hati sang pahlawan tidak secantik wajahnya" Daniel berucap meremehkan. Senyuman sinis terukir di wajahnya saat Harrietta berbalik dengan ekspresi horor. Baru menyadari kalau sang paman kesayangannya tengah menerima tamu selain dirinya.

"KAU? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Harrietta berteriak kencang. Melupakan kalau dia baru saja membongkar isi hatinya sendiri pada sosok yang sudah dicapnya sebagai musuh bebuyutan itu.

"Aku adalah tamu yang datang lebih dulu nona~ harusnya akulah yang menanyakan kalimat seperti itu. Ah, kau tidak perlu repot-repot menjawabnya, aku sudah tau jawabannya dengan jelas" sebenarnya Daniel merasa harus berterimakasih pada Harrietta. Karena secara tidak langsung, kehadirannya membuat tatapan penasaran yang dilayangkan Remus pada dirinya sekarang berganti dengan ekspresi lelah. Andai saja gadis itu tidak memancing pertengkaran, yang sudah pasti akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Kauuu!" Harrietta mengacungkan tongkatnya emosi.

"Kalian berdua..."

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

Yatta selesai dalam waktu satu hari. Yeahhhhhh. For the first time, syiie bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu satu hari full. Nyahahaha /ketawa bangga/

Oshh... kayaknya mulai sekarang Syiie akan apdet cepet dengan word pendek atau apdet lama dengan word yanggggg pendek. /slapped/ ehehe... sebenarnya Syiie gak yakin bisa apdet dengan word panjang tapi... tunggu saja nanti ne? Muehehehe

Terimakasiiiiih buat yang uda repiu. Maaf Syiie ga bisa balas satu-satu ya... oh iya, kemaren ada yang rekomen ff-nya Just Sky yang Chasing Liberty ya? Hehe, Syiie udah baca lho~ udah untuk yang kesekian kalinya malah /bangga/ tapi makasiiih lho rekomennya~ siapa tau ada yang tertarik /ngarepin rekomen ff drarry lainnya/

err... makasih juga buat yang uda ngingetin kalo ff ini belum diapdet wkwkwk /slapped

sangkyuuuuuuuuuuu


	27. Chapter 27

"Remuuuus~" Seorang gadis kecil menyelonong masuk dengan wajah penuh semangat. "Remus ajarkan aku cara untuk mengalahkan Dementor!" Ucap gadis cilik yang dikenal sebagai Harrietta Potter itu dengan mata penuh dendam. "Aku akan membuat mulut-mulut lancang yang berani menertawaiku terdiam ketakutan saat aku berhasil menyingkirkan makhluk hitam menjijikkan itu!" Sambung Harrietta yang kali ini dengan tekad membara.

"Oh ternyata hati sang pahlawan tidak secantik wajahnya" Daniel berucap meremehkan. Senyuman sinis terukir di wajahnya saat Harrietta berbalik dengan ekspresi horor. Baru menyadari kalau sang paman tengah menerima tamu selain dirinya.

"KAU? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Harrietta berteriak kencang. Melupakan kalau dia baru saja membongkar isi hatinya sendiri pada sosok yang sudah dicapnya sebagai musuh bebuyutan itu.

"Aku adalah tamu yang datang lebih dulu nona~ harusnya akulah yang menanyakan kalimat seperti itu. Ah, kau tidak perlu repot-repot menjawabnya, aku sudah tau jawabannya dengan jelas" sebenarnya Daniel merasa harus berterimakasih pada Harrietta. Karena secara tidak langsung, kehadirannya membuat tatapan penasaran yang dilayangkan Remus pada dirinya sekarang berganti dengan ekspresi lelah. Andai saja gadis itu tidak memancing pertengkaran, yang sudah pasti akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Kauuu!" Harrietta mengacungkan tongkatnya emosi.

"Kalian berdua..."

.

.

 **A DraRry Fanfiction**

 **By : Syiera Aquila**

 **Harry Potter**

 **By : J.K. Rowling**

 **Warning : Slash! Twin!Harry, Bash!Light, OC(s), typo(s), and everythings bad.**

.

Enjoy~

.

Harrietta menatap Daniel dengan penuh ancaman. Tangannya bersedekap kesal. "Aku membencimu!" Desisnya tajam.

"Jangan khawatir, perasaan kita sama" Daniel membalas santai. Dia menyamankan duduknya sambil memperhatikan Remus yang tengah berkutat dengan lemari tua.

Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa mereka bisa berada dalam posisi seperti itu? Jawabannya bisa terlihat jika waktu kembali ke keadaan setengah jam yang lalu.

Flashback

"Kauuu!" Harrietta mengacungkan tongkatnya emosi.

Daniel hanya menatap acuh, tak peduli kalaupun Harrietta berniat membunuhnya dengan tongkat kebanggaannya itu.

"Kalian berdua..." Remus menarik tongkat Harrietta dan menepuk pundak Daniel. "Ada satu syarat yang harus kalian patuhi di ruanganku" ucapnya tegas, mengacuhkan Harrietta yang menggembungkan pipi kesal. "Kalian tidak boleh bertengkar di ruanganku. Kalau kalian tetap bertengkar, aku akan larang kalian untuk mendekati ruanganku untuk selamanya!"

"Ta-tapiii..." protesan Harrietta terpotong oleh tatapan tajam Remus. "Baiklah" ucapnya lemah.

"Bagus. Nah sekarang jelaskan lagi tujuan kalian" Remus berkacak pinggang.

"Belajar Patronus" jawab Daniel dan Harrietta kompak.

"Karena?"

"Aku benci mereka! Para dementor sialan itu! Mereka harus mendapatkan balasan karena telah mempermalukan diriku dihadapan semua orang!" Harrietta menjawab penuh dendam.

Remus menghembuskan nafas maklum lalu melirik Daniel, menunggu jawaban.

"A-aku hanya tidak ingin menyusahkan Dray dan yang lain karena ketakutanku pada dementor. Apalagi jika dementor itu berkeliaran di sekitarku" jawab Daniel lirih.

"Oh, kau sudah tidak takut pada pria cantik lagi?" Harrietta berucap pedas. Matanya menatap sinis dan meremehkan Daniel.

"Bukan urusanmu aku takut pada apa dan siapa!" Daniel membalas ketus.

"Oh~ benar-benar pria pengecut. Takutnya pada sesuatu yang lucu dan menggemaskan seperti laki-laki cantik itu. Menggelikan sekali. Kau ini laki-laki atau apa?" Harrietta masih bernafsu untuk memancing emosi remaja di hadapannya.

Daniel mendengus, "setidaknya aku tidak membuat masalah dengan ketakutanku. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Ketakutanmu pasti hanya mendatangkan masalah bagi siapapun disekitarmu" Daniel membalas tenang.

"Apaaa?"

"Aha, biar kutebak, kau pasti takut pada... Lord Voldemort~ Dan kau pasti tau itu akan jadi masalah bagi orang di sekitarmu~ anddd let's see... apa saja yang sudah terjadi selama aku bersekolah disini... hum~" Daniel tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat tubuh Harrietta terlonjak. Walaupun dia merasa sedikit bersalah mendapati Remus berjengit di tempatnya berdiri.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku marah..." Harrietta mengepalkan tangannya. Bersiap untuk melakukan serangan tangan kosong ke wajah Daniel.

"Oke stop! Sekarang kalian duduk atau aku akan menutup pintu untuk kalian, selamanya!" Remus berseru lelah.

Mendengus kesal, Harrietta mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ada di sebelah Daniel.

Flasback end

"Remus apa yang kau lakukan?" Harrietta memecah keheningan.

"Boggart"

"Hah? Untuk apa? Aku yakin aku memintamu untuk mengajariku Patronus. Ini bukan saatnya untuk bermain-main dengan boggart kan?" Harrietta berseru protes. Dia berdiri dari tempatnya dan menatap tidak suka pada siluet Profesor DADA itu.

"Kalau kau dihadapkan pada dementor sungguhan, sudah dipastikan kau hanya akan tinggal nama" Daniel berkomentar malas.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Kalau kau lupa Ms. Potter, kau juga takut pada dementor – selain Voldemort, tentu saja – . Kau bahkan pingsan di saat mereka mendekat. Bayangkan jika dementor asli ada disini, bagaimana keadaanmu huh? Kau pikir Profesor Lupin akan membiarkan itu terjadi saat dia tengah mengajar mantra pengusir dementor huh? Use your brain, girl"

"Aku tidak meminta mantra untuk mengusir mereka! Yang aku inginkan adalah mantra untuk menghancurkan mereka!" Harrietta memukul permukaan meja dengan kasar.

"Wow and you can be a Merlin with that~" sahut Daniel sinis. "Sudah kubilang gunakan otakmu kan Ms. Potter? Bahkan Merlin sendiripun tak bisa membunuh makhluk imortal itu. Hal yang bisa dilakukan para penyihir adalah memukul mundur para dementor dan melindungi dirinya agar tidak ada lagi dementor yang mendekat. Astaga, sebenarnya apa guna otak kecilmu itu? Memikirkan cara untuk membunuh orang-orang yang menghinamu?" Sambung Daniel pedas.

"Sepertinya kau harus diajari lagi bagaimana cara berbicara yang sopan pada seseorang ya, Mr. Jefferson" Harrietta menatapnya tajam.

Daniel hanya angkat bahu dan menampilkan senyum meremehkannya.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Daniel, 'Rietta. Aku tak mungkin mengundang dementor sungguhan untuk masuk. Boggart ini secara otomatis akan menjadi dementor saat kalian menghadapinya. Ah, apa kalian sudah tau mantra patronus?" Remus langsung berucap. Menghentikan tatapan membunuh yang dilayangkan Harrietta pada Daniel.

"Tidak"

"Expecto Patronum, aku mendengar kau mengucapkan itu saat di Hogwarts Express" Daniel menatap lemari yang bergoncang keras dengan penuh minat. Mengacuhkan sepenuhnya ekspresi membunuh yang diperlihatkan Harrietta.

"Daniel benar. Expecto Patronum adalah mantra yang bisa dilafalkan untuk memblokir serangan dementor. Cara pengucapannya sama dengan riddikulus. Kalian harus mengucapkannya dengan lantang. Tapi satu hal yang harus kalian ingat" Remus meletakkan tongkatnya di meja dan memandang serius pada 2 murid private dadakannya itu. "Dementor menghisap kebahagiaan orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Alasan kau bisa pingsan Harrietta, dan alasanmu yang mendadak merasa seperti tercekik itu Daniel, adalah karena dementor mengisap kebahagian kalian. Kenangan terindah yang kalian miliki. Sehingga hanya meninggalkan ingatan buruk di otak kalian. Itulah alasan mengapa para tahanan Azkaban takkan bisa melarikan diri dari Azkaban. Jiwa mereka perlahan habis dihisap oleh dementor sebagai kekuatan mereka"

"Tapi Pettigrew bisa melarikan diri, Profesor" Daniel menyeletuk sambil mengingat-ingat potongan percakapannya dengan Draco ketika mereka di kereta.

Remus tersentak kaget lalu mengangguk. "Sepertinya ada cara khusus yang dilakukannya. Ah sekarang sebelum menghadapi boggart-dementor, angkat tongkat kalian dan bayangkan kenangan indah. Lalu lafalkan Expecto Patronum dengan jelas" perintah Remus.

Kedua bocah sebaya itu menurut. Mereka memejamkan mata dan mencengkeram tongkat dengan keras. "Expecto Patronum!"

Cahaya perak keluar dari tongkat mereka sekejap. Kemudian digantikan dengan kehampaan. "Ulangi!" Remus memerintahkan dengan datar.

"Expecto Patronum!" Suara mereka kali ini lebih vokal. Membuat cahaya perak di ujung tongkat mereka lebih jelas dan bertahan lumayan lama.

"Bagus. Nanti lakukan hal yang sama pada bogart-dementor itu. Dan perlu kalian ingat! Untuk melafalkan mantra Patronus kalian tak boleh dikuasai nafsu membunuh. Kalian harus mengosongkan pikiran kalian dan fokus pada satu hal yang paling berarti dalam hidup kalian. Semakin berharga dan indah ingatan itu, akan semakin banyak kekuatan kalian untuk memukul mundur dementor. Paham?"

"Yes sir!"

"Bagus. Harrietta kau duluan!" Remus melambai pada Harrietta.

Gadis itu maju dengan senyuman bangga setelah sebelumnya melirik sinis pada Daniel. Daniel hanya mengerutkan keningnya dan menggeleng pelan. Jelas merasa geli dengan tindakan aneh Harrietta.

Harrietta berdiri penuh tekad di depan lemari yang berguncang keras. Ekspresinya terlihat menantang dan penuh dendam. Lemari itu terdiam kaku sesaat sebelum tiba-tiba pintunya terbuka keras dan menampakkan sesosok makhluk berjubah hitam.

"Ucapkan mantranya Harrietta!" Remus berteriak keras, menyadarkan Harrietta yang terpaku dengan tubuh bergetar.

Harrietta menggenggam erat tongkatnya. "Ex- expect- expecto-" bayangan kematian dirinya terlihat jelas di ingatan Harrietta. Tubuhnya tergeletak dengan bermandikan darah. Potongan-potongan tubuh manusia bergelimpangan di sekitarnya, tidak jelas mana tangan dan kaki. Bayangan itu... Bayangan yang paling ditakutinya akan terjadi jika dia kembali berhadapan dengan You Know Who. Bayangan yang sangat-

"HARRIETTA!" Remus segera menghampiri Harrietta yang jatuh pingsan. Remus menghadapi boggart yang berubah menjadi bola kristal dengan satu kali serangan. Memaksa boggart itu untuk masuk kembali ke dalam lemari. Daniel segera menghampiri Remus yang membaringkan Harrietta di sofa.

"Sepertinya terlalu cepat untuk Harrietta" Remus bergumam pelan.

Daniel menggigit bibirnya. "She will be okay, right?"

"Of course. Hanya pingsan, jangan terlalu khawatir. Apa kau siap?" Remus menatap Daniel dengan senyuman khas seorang ayah.

"Setelah melihat hal seperti ini? Kau bercanda profesor" Daniel memegang tongkatnya erat. "Tentu saja aku lebih dari siap" sambungnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Hmh. Tak ada orang yang bisa langsung berhasil dalam satu kali percobaan, Dan. Jadi jangan terlalu kecewa, okey?"

"So then I'll be the one, Profesor" sahut Daniel sambil maju ke depan lemari.

Remus tersenyum kecil. "I like him" ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Lemari itu kembali berguncang dan menampakkan wujud dementor yang lebih solid. Membuat Remus menahan nafas dan bersiap dengan tongkatnya. Mencegah kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

.

Harrietta mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. "Ukh" meringis kecil, gadis 13 tahun itu bangkit dan menatap sekitarnya. "Remus?"

"Profesor Lupin sedang menghadap Kepala Sekolah" Daniel menyodorkan coklat kodok dengan wajah datar.

Menerima coklat, Harrietta berusaha mengingat alasan dia tumbang. "Ah! Dementornya!"

"Makanlah dulu, Profesor Lupin sudah membereskannya"

"Haahh" menghembuskan nafas panjang, Harrietta mendongak menatap langit-langit. "Seperti dugaan Mr. Jefferson eh?" Gumamnya pelan, tapi bisa di dengar oleh Daniel yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Hn"

"Aku membencimu, kau tau itu Mr. Jefferson?" Harrietta membula bungkus coklat dan mulai melahap isinya.

"Sudah kubilang perasaan kita sama kan? Lagipula, kalau kau tidak punya kebencian yang sangat besar untukku, kau takkan mencoba membunuhku di tahun pertama" sahut Daniel cuek.

"Oh, kenapa aku tidak terkejut kau mengetahui hal itu" Harrietta memasang tampang terkejut yang dibuat-buat. Menuai dengusan kecil dari lawan bicaranya.

"Kau itu benar-benar mengerikan. Sepertinya otak manipulatif Dumbledore menurun padamu. Kau bersikap persis seperti dia"

"Che, jangan samakan aku dengan kakek tua itu Jefferson. Kami berbeda. Terlebih..." Harrietta mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Daniel. "Akulah yang lebih kuat dan cerdas" sambungnya dengan bisikan lirih. "Karena aku akan mengalahkan You Know Who dan membuat dunia berada di genggamanku"

Daniel mendorong tubuh Harrietta pelan dan bangkit dari duduknya. "Katakan itu saat kau berhasil membunuh ketakutanmu terhadap dementor, Girl" ujar Daniel meremehkan dan berjalan keluar.

"Cih, lihat siapa yang bicara. Kau tak lebih baik daripada diriku! Bahkan aku yakin baru menatap boggart-dementor itu saja kau sudah tumbang" tukasnya meremehkan.

"Hoo~ kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu disaat yang kau lakukan selama 5 jam hanyalah terbaring pingsan di sofa? Tsk, belajarlah menatap alam nona. Kau bukanlah yang nomor satu, mungkin takkan pernah menjadi nomor satu" nasihat Daniel dengan seringai kecilnya dan beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan ruangan Remus yang hanya diisi oleh keheningan Harrietta.

.

Daniel terkekeh pelan. Terlihat jelas kalau dia sangat terhibur dengan tingkah kakak kembarnya itu. Senyuman geli tak menghilang dari bibirnya meskipun dia sudah menjauhi area kastil. "Aigoo~ Kenapa malah terasa menyenangkan membuatnya marah begitu? Mungkinkah aku adik yang durhaka?" gumamnya sambil menatap pemandangan hutan di depannya.

Sebuah senyuman lembut terlukis manis di bibirnya. Daniel membuka tangannya lebar, menghirup aroma hutan yang sangat alami dengan sepuasnya. Sebuah cahaya emerald bersinar redup di punggungnya. Cahaya yang entah kenapa bisa dengan pas membentuk sebuah sayap, meskipun tak terlihat bulunya. Kilau cahaya yang redup itu membuat keberadaan Daniel seolah-olah bagian dari hutan tersebut. Cahaya redup serupa sayap itu seakan menegaskan, kalau dialah sang pelindung hutan terlarang itu.

Suasana di hutan yang sunyi dan gelap tidaklah membuatnya ketakutan. Tidak lagi setelah dia tau kalau dia adalah seorang... Ah? Daniel tersentak kaget begitu menyadari binatang kesayangannya melata di dekat kakinya. _"Anak muda berhentilah mencari masalah_ " Anguis berdesis di kaki Daniel, sembari berusaha melata menaiki tubuh bocah itu.

Pout, Daniel membantu ular yang bertambah besar sejak beberapa minggu terakhir itu melilit pelan tangannya. " _Aku sama sekali tak mencoba mencari masalah Anguis, kau juga tau itu"_ rengeknyapelan _._

 _"Ya ya ya. Katakan itu jika kau tak punya orang yang lagi-lagi mencoba membunuhmu"_

Daniel mengerjap tidak mengerti. _"Memangnya siapa yang akan membunuhku? Jelas bukan 'Rietta. Dia terlalu sibuk akan ketakutannya dengan dementor"_ Danielbergucapheran _._

 _"Memangnya hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang membencimu? Ssal kau tau saja, kau itu tipe yang bisa menambah musuh bahkan hanya dengan kalimat"_ Anguis melahap makanan yang diberikan Daniel _._

 _"Hahhh? Apa-apaan itu? Kau berniat membuatku terpuruk ya?"_

 _"Hmh pokoknya jangan terlalu dekat dengan anak-anak selain 3 orang itu. Kau bisa saja berada dalam masalah jika keras kepala"_

Daniel mengerutkan dahinya, semakin tak mengerti dengan maksud Anguis. _"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu, Anguis?"_

 _"Aku merasakan sihir gelap yang merasuki salah seorang tem- ah aku bahkan tidak yakin apakah dia itu temanmu"_ Anguis menjulurkan lidah, seakan merasa jijik mengenai sesuatu.

 _"Ehh? Anguis apa maksudnya itu? Kau mencurigai orang-orang yang dekat denganku, begitu?" Daniel berseru protes._

 _"Bukan mencurigai, tapi apa salahnya berhati-hati? Terutama pada ..."_

 _._

 _._

To Be Continued

 _._

 _._

 _(Yap, keseruan cerita ditangguhkan sampai ini. Muehehehe /slap)_

 _._

 _._

Okee.. sepertinya Syiie akan konsisten nulis tiap chapter 2k word mulai dari sekarang /slap/ hehe

Un... ini hadiah tahun baru ya guys~

Maaf pendek, dan doakan Syiie biar bisa apdet dg konsisten. Takutnya Syiie udah sibuk-sibuk kaya gini jadi lupa dengan DraNiel hehe ^^

Terimakasiiiiihhhh untuk yang sudah baca, review, dan semuanya.

Maaf kalau cerita ini makin membosankan...

Sampai ketemu... err... bulan depan? hehe


	28. Chapter 28

Draco menatap wajah damai Daniel yang tengah tertidur dengan ekspresi maklum. "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tertidur dengan damainya di hutan ini, sayangku? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu dengganmu hn? Kau ini tak pernah berhenti membuatku terkejut ya" gumamnya pelan sambil berusaha menggendong Daniel.

Sejak kepulangan mereka dari Hogsmeade tadi sore, Draco sudah berkeliling Hogwarts. Mencari keberadaan matenya yang suka sekali tiba-tiba menghilang itu. Dia sudah hampir melaporkan kehilangan Daniel pada Kepala Asrama mereka, kalau saja dia tidak ingat satu tempat yang menduduki peringkat pertama di hati Daniel. Hutan Terlarang.

Tch, padahal apa bagusnya hutan ini? Err iya sih hutan ini bisa membawa perasaan damai tersendiri. Tapi tetap saja kan? Yang namanya hutan itu dimana-mana sama. Gelap, sunyi, dan menyeramkan! Tapi kenapa bocah di gendongannya -yang semakin merapatkan dirinya- itu terlihat sangat menikmati waktunya berada di hutan? Sendirian, tanpa penerangan! Lupakan keberadaan Anguis yang menjadi bantal Daniel saat Draco menemukannya tertidur di bawah pohon besar itu. Oh, dan keberadaan sayap transparan berwarna emerald redup itu. Sebuah cahaya tak bisa disebut penerang jika redup kan?

"Nmm~" Daniel menggeliat pelan, dengan gerakan lembut, Daniel menggesekkan kepalanya di dada Draco dan mengeluarkan dengkuran ringan.

Draco menggeleng pelan, "Memangnya kau ini kucing hm, Mr. Potter-soon-be-Malfoy?"

"Terlalu cepat 10 tahun untuk berpikir menjadikan dia pengantinmu, Mr. Malfoy"

"Eh?"

.

.

 **A DraRry Fanfiction**

 **By : Syiera Aquila**

 **Harry Potter**

 **By : J.K. Rowling**

 **Warning : Slash! Twin!Harry, Bash!Light, OC(s), typo(s), and everythings bad.**

.

 _(Warn: I am really sorry. Syiie lupa tepatnya ultah Draco itu kapan. Jadi anggap saja ini tanggal kelahiran Draco. Err... terlalu memaksa ya? Maaf! Habisnya Syiie bener-bener ragu, ultah Draco itu pas mereka masih belajar atau sudah memasuki waktu liburan seperti Harry. Really sorry /deep bow/)_

.

Enjoy~

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Severus?" Draco menatap heran. Tidak biasanya sang ayah baptisnya itu berkeliaran di area danau hitam pada malam-malam, terlebih di jam 10 malam ini.

"Tanyakan itu pada dua bocah yang tidak juga kembali meskipun jam malam sudah lewat 60 menit. Dan membuat cemas beberapa perusuh kecil lainnya hingga menyebabkan kegaduhan di asrama Slytherin" Severus berucap sarkastis.

Membuat Draco hanya bisa tersenyum kaku dengan sebutir keringat imajiner menggantung di belakang kepalanya.

"Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan di hutan terlarang?"

"Hah? You get it wrong!" Draco, dengan wajah merah padam berteriak malu. "Kami tidak melakukan apapun! Dan memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari bocah tigabelas tahun? Jangan salah paham! Aku tidak serendah itu untuk melakukan sesuatu di saat Daniel tertidur! Aku hanya menggendongnya pulang karena dia kelelahan"

"Kelelahan?" Mata Severus menyipit.

"A-a-a- su-sudah kubilang kau salah paham Severus! Kami tak melakukan apapun! Saat menemukan Daniel, dia sudah tertidur dengan santainya di bawah pohon. Karena itu..." Draco berucap panik. Jauh dari Malfoy-ish yang sangat dijunjung tinggi keluarganya.

"Pfftt"

"Eh?" Draco mendongak kaget.

"Jangan sampai Lucius tau kalau anaknya sudah mempermalukan nama Malfoy dihadapan ayah baptisnya sendiri. Kembalilah ke kamar sebelum Flich menemukan kalian" Severus berucap datar dan nergegas pergi.

Draco menatap punggungnya terkesima. "Huh? Apa hanya bayanganku saja atau tadi Severus tertawa?" Dengan langkah pelan, Draco menyusuri jalan menuju Asrama Slytherin. "Humh pasti hanya imajinasiku saja. Severus.. tertawa? Dunia akan segera kiamat!" Gumamnya sambil menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Ungh.." Daniel terbangun dan mengucek matanya. "Dray?" Suara serak Daniel terdengar sesaat kemudian.

"Sudah bangun, Putri Tidur?" Draco tersenyum kecil.

Pout! "Aku laki-laki dasar Malfoy menyebalkan!"

"Hee.. benarkahh~ kenapa aku tak bisa melihatnya ya~~"

Daniel mendecih sebal lalu tiba-tiba mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Draco.

"Woahh pelan-pelan dear. Aku tidak mau ada berita utama di Daily Prophet mengenai 'Terjatuhnya Putra Tunggal Malfoy dan pewaris utama Jefferson dari tangga Hogwarts karena tingkah aggresive sang Jefferson Junior?' Besok harinya, 'Niel" ucap Draco dengan senyuman geli. Meskipun sebenarnya dia senang dengan tingkah manja Daniel, tapi seperti yang diucapkannya tadi. Jangan sampai Daily Prophet benar-benar membuat berita itu!

"Teehee~"

"Don't 'teehee' me Mr. Potter" Draco sweatdrop.

"Mereka datang!"

"Huh?"

Draco tersentak kaget begitu memasuki asrama. Semua orang tengah duduk menunggunya sambil memakan cemilan dengan santai. "Welcome back and happy birthday Draco Malfoy~"

"Huuuhh?"

Daniel berontak pelan, membuat Draco menurunkannya dengan perasaan bingung. "Apa yang..."

"Terimakasih telah lahir Daco Malfoy. Terimakasih karena kau berada di sini. Selamat ulang tahun" Daniel menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sangkyuu?" Draco menerima kotak itu masih dengan perasaan bingung. Meski wajahnya hanya menampilkan ekspresi datar tanpa emosi.

"Heish Pangeran Es! Kau sudah mendapat hadiah paling istimewa dari Daniel dan hanya menampilkan wajah datar? Oh Man, you are so cold!"

"Oh shut the fucking up!" Draco mendengus dan menatap wajah Daniel lembut. "Jadi ini alasan kau tidak mau ikut ke Hogsmeade? To make a surprise party?"

Daniel menyengir lebar, "Salah satunya. Ah make a wish! Aku sudah membuatkan kue paliiiiing enak dan spesiaaal~" ujarnya sambil menyerahkan birthday cake dengan hiasan strawberry dan tulisan 'Happy Birthday My Dragon'

Beberapa orang mulai bersiul menggoda yang hanya ditanggapi seperti angin lalu bagi Draco. Dengan pelan dia memejamkan mata dan membuat sebuah harapan. Lalu meniup lilin berbentuk angka tiga belas itu.

"Oke, boleh sekarang aku berkomentar?"

"Huh? Kau mau protes apalagi Mr. Malfoy?" Theo mendengus keras.

"Sejak kapan kalian merencanakan party muggle ini? Pure Blood never do birthday party with something like this. Kalian ini"

"It can't be helped you know. Cobalah berhadapan langsung dengan 'kitty eyes' seorang Daniel Jefferson dan kau akan mengerti"

"Eh jadi ini salahku?" Daniel menunduk.

"Eh? Eh? Tidak bukan begitu Dan!" Zacharias Smith menggeleng, gelagapan.

"Tapi tadi kau bilang..."

"It's not your fault, dear. Terimakasih karena sudah memberikan kejutan istimewa ini. Yah, walaupun ini persis seperti cara muggle, tapi ini istimewa. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku. Thanks a lot. I love you" Draco mengecup lembut kening Daniel. Yang lagi-lagi disoraki oleh Slytherin lainnya.

Daniel tertawa lembut. "Okay~ sekarang siapa yang mau kue?" soraknya semangat. Membuat teriakan semangat membara di ruangan itu.

 _"Sebelum itu anak muda..."_ Anguis mendesis di bawah kaki Daniel _._

"Anguis?" Daniel berjongkok sambil memegang kue.

 _"Let me try it first. I have a bad feeling about it"_ Anguis membuka mulutnya lebar dan langsung memasukkan kue tart itu -semuanya- ke mulutnya.

"Eh? Heeeehhh?" Terdengat teriakan shock dari berbagai sudut.

"'Daniel? Kenapa kau memberi Anguis kue? Sejak kapan ular suka dengan makanan manis?" Draco menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Itu karena..."

 _"Burberry potion. Jika dimakan sedikit saja oleh penyihir, ini akan menutup aliran sihirnya. Meskipun seorang penyihir masih tetap bisa memakai sihirnya, refleks akan bertambah lambat. Dan semakin banyak menggunakan sihir, semakin buruk kondisi tubuh mereka. Dan itu tak berlaku bagi hewan"_

Daniel terdiam. "Burberry Potion?"

"Eh? Jangan-jangan!" Draco mencolek sedikit sisa krim di lantai dan menciumi baunya. "Benar! Ini salah satu racun yang melumpuhkan indra penyihir. Racun jenis ini tergolong susah dibuat. Kalaupun ingin membelinya, akan sangat mahal. Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya 'Niel?"

Daniel mengerjap pelan. "Semua bahan untuk membuat kue aku meminta tolong seseorng untuk membelinya ketika di Hogsmeade, karena aku tak bisa pergi..."

"Seseorang? Siapa? Daniel, orang itu jelas-jelas mencoba membunuh salah satu diantara kita! Kita harus melaporkannya pada Kepala Sekolah!" Blaise berseru panik.

"Ta-tapi... aku tidak ingat orangnya"

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kau meminta tolong padanya? Harusnya kan kau tau siapa dia"

"Kemarin paketnya datang, dari burung hantu. Bukan seseorang. Aku yakin aku pernah melihat orang yang kumintai tolong, tapi aku... bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya? Draco... Draco maafkan aku. Gara-gara aku kau hampir sampai... tidak! Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Oh Merlin! I am the worst!" Daniel memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Ekpresi ketakutan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Daniel..." Draco menyentuh pundak Daniel pelan.

"Maaf! Maafkan aku! Hiks maafkan aku!" Daniel menepis tangan Draco dan menangis kencang. "Maaf! Maaf!" Merapalkan kata maaf berulang kali.

"Oh dear!" Draco memeluk Daniel lembut. Menenangkan emosi Daniel yang tengah terguncang. "Tenanglah! Tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu. Aku baik-baik saja"

"Tapi.. hiks hiks maafkan aku... maafkan aku... hiks hiks maafkan aku..." Daniel terus mengulangi ucapannya sampai kemudian jatuh terlelap karena kelelahan menangis. Wajahnya memerah dengan garis-garis sisa air mata yang begitu jelas.

"Seseorang memantrainya.." Blaize meneliti pakaian yang digunakan Daniel. Irisnya membulat begitu menemukan sebuah kertas yang sudah remuk begitu rupa. "Jadi ini. Siapapun yang berniat membunuh kita, jelaslah bukan penyihir sembarangan. Dia terlalu pintar untuk meletakkan mantra di kertas ini dan memantrai Daniel. Kita jelas dalam bahaya besar! Draco kau harus melaporkan ini pada Profesor Snape"

"Itu benar Drake! Siapapun dia... dia jelas sangat membenci Daniel dan menginginkan kematiannya. Dan orang ini... sangat paham Dunia Muggle"

"Apa maksudmu Nott? Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkannya begitu?"

"Dalam buku yang kubaca, setiap muggle yang ulang tahun akan memberikan potongan pertama kuenya pada seseorang yang berharga baginya. Siapapun yang dimintai tolong oleh Daniel, jelas seseorang yang cukup dekat Daniel dan punya dendam tersendiri padanya. Dan satu hal penting, orang ini jelas sangat pintar" analisis Theo dengan ekspresi penuh keyakinan.

"Tapi siapa? Daniel tak memiliki kedekatan apapun dengan seorang yang paham muggle ataupun mudblood... GADIS ITU!" Blaise tiba-tiba berseru keras.

"Siapa?"

"Seorang gadis yang dekat dengan Daniel sejak tahun pertama. Mudblood pertama yang melakukan kontak dengan kita"

"Maksudmu..."

"Yes she is! Bersiaplah untuk besok guys. Aku ingin gadis itu merasakan apa yang dirasakan Daniel. Akan kubuat dia menyesal sudah menyakiti milikku" aura kegelapan menguar jelas dari tubuh Draco. Menjanjikan penderitaan yang amat sangat menyakitkan bagi targetnya. Blaise, Theo dan lainnya saling pandang dengan ekspresi ngeri.

"Se-sekarang lebih baik kita tidur" Theo langsung angkat suara begitu melihat Draco meninggalkan ruang rekreasi sembari menggendong Daniel.

"Sebenarnya apa salah Daniel? Anak sebaik itu selalu saja jadi incaran mereka. Kenapa Light itu sangat mengerikan? Aku sangat ingin menghancurkan mereka!" Daphne Grenggras mengepalkan tangannya dengan tatapan penuh dendam.

"Yang penting sekarang kita kembali dulu ke kamar masing-masing" Blaise berucap dingin dan menarik Theo menuju kamarnya. Aksi bocah itu diikuti oleh siswa lainnya dengan patuh. Namun gurat kecemasan dan dendam terlukis jelas di wajah mereka.

.

"Apapun yang coba kalian lakukan, hentikan itu!" Daniel menuruni tangga dengan gemetaran.

"Daniel! Harusnya kau istirahat saja!" Theo segera berlari menghampiri Daniel dan membantunya turun.

"Draco mana?" Daniel menatap sekeliling. Tubuhnya sudah mulai normal dengan wajah yang tidak lagi pucat.

"Kami tidak tau, dia sudah keluar sejak matahari terbit" Blaise menyediakan bangku untuk Daniel duduk.

Daniel menghembuskan nafas lesu. "Pasti karena aku. Andai saja aku tidak sebodoh dan seceroboh itu"

"Bukan kesalahanmu, Dan! Ini semua adalah salah orang itu. Tsk, kalau saja dia adalah orang yang sama dengann yang kupikirkan, kupastikan dia akan sangat menyesal!" Theo berucap dengan wajah penuh tekad.

Sejenak hening. Daniel memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Apapun niat kalian, aku mohon jangan melakukannya. Akulah yang harus disalahkan dalam hal ini. Jadi, biarkan aku yang menanggungnya"

"NO DANIEL!" Teriakan keras itu sukses membuat Daniel terlonjak.

"Uh?" Wajahnya menatap tak mengerti pada reaksi para Slytherin yang mengelilinginya.

"Adalah salah orang itu karena mencoba melukai kalian. Dan takkan kami biarkan kau yang mempertanggungjawabkan hal yang bukan salahmu, Daniel. Takkan pernah!"

"Ta... tapi..."

"Sshhh! Jangan khawatirkan apapun, okey? Kami akan membereskannya"

.

.

Draco berjalan santai, menghampiri Hermione yang terlihat sibuk membaca buku di sudut perpustakaan. Tanpa gerakan mencurigakan, Draco merapal mantra Silencio disekeliling mereka berdua. Sebuah seringai khas-nya terlukis di wajahnya. Mengambil sebuah buku, Draco mendudukkan dirinya di seberang gadis Granger tersebut.

Hermione mendongak dan seketika terdiam. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat jelas kalau sangat terpesona dengan Draco. "Dra- Draco?"

"Malfoy, panggil aku Malfoy, Granger. Kau dan aku tidak sedekat itu hingga kau dengan santainya memanggil nama depanku, Granger" sahut Draco datar. Wajahnya terpaku pada buku di hadapannya, enggan menatap wajah siapapun yang di depannya.

Hermione seketika menunduk malu. Wajahnya memerah pias. Tidak menyangka kalau sosok Draco Malfoy yang dihadapannya adalah orang yang sama dengan Pangeran Slytherin yang memanjakan Daniel Jefferson. "Ma.. maaf" ucapnya lirih.

"Ah, kudengar kemarin Daniel menitip sesuatu padamu. Apa yang dia titipkan?" Draco bertanya dengan nada tidak tertarik tanpa meninggalkan buku di hadapannya.

Hermione tersentak kaget, "A-ah itu... bahan-bahan untuk membuat birthday cake"

"Khas muggle sekali hn?"

"U-uhm... soalnya Daniel penasaran ingin mencobanya saat aku memberikannya sepotong cake hadiah dari orang tuaku" ujar Hermione dengan nada lebih bersemangat. Jelas sekali tak menyangka kalau Draco Malfoy akan membuka percakapan dengannya.

"Oh? Memangnya di Hogsmeade ada yang menjual bahan pembuatan kue muggle?"

"Memang jarang ada dan susah dicarinya, tapi aku mendapat rekomendasi dari seseorang. Dia menujukkan padaku kalau ada yang menjual bahan kue muggle di sana. Dan saat aku kesana, aku malah di beri banyak. Aku yakin Daniel sangat senang karena bahan itu bisa dipakainya untuk membuat kue yang sangat lezat" Hermione tersenyum senang mengingat pertemuannya dengan pria dewasa yang sudah berbaik hati merekomendasikan tempat itu padanya.

Draco terdiam. Meskipun matanya tak lepas dari susunan kalimat di pangkuannya, dia jelas-jelas tengah berpikir keras. Memungkinkan pelbagai kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi. menghembuskan nafas pelan, Draco bengkit dari duduknya.

"Eh? Kau sudah selesai, Draco?" Hermione spontan mendongak dan bertanya dengan nada tidak rela.

"Malfoy." Sahut Draco kalem.

"A-a..."

"Oh, aku ingin bertanya apa kau ada menitipkan sebuah kertas pada Daniel saat menyerahkan pesanannya?"

"Kertas? Kertas apa yang kau maksud? O-oh.. aku ingat memang ada kertas, tapi itu dari kenalanku yang menuliskan resep-resep pembuatan kue itu" jawab Hermione sedikit bingung.

"Hn. Kau akan melupakan semua ini Granger" bisik Draco pelan. Tanpa suara, Draco menjentikkan tongkatnya ke kepala Hermione. Menghapus ingatan gadis itu tentang percakapan singkat mereka. Kemudian melepas mantra Silencio dan berjalan keluar perpustakaan dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya. Sama sekali tak menyadari warna mata Hermione yang sekejap berubah warna sebelum gadis itu memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Daniel berlari kencang di sepanjang koridor. Mengabaikan gerungan marah para Lukisan yang terganggu dengan suara langkah kakinya. Wajah bocah itu terlihat pucat sebelum kemudian sedikit berseri saat melihat bayangan Draco 10 meter di depannya.

"DRACO!" Daniel berteriak kencang, sekali lagi mengabaikan seruan protes yang dilancarkan para Lukisan. Dia meloncat kepelukan Draco, tak peduli kalau kekasih hatinya itu terjatuh karena tidak siap menyambut berat badannya.

"Ugh ingatkan aku untuk segera menyihir alas di belakangku setiap kau menerjangku, Tuan Muda Jefferson" ringisnya pelan. Dia segera duduk bersandar ke dinding dan menyamankan dirinya dengan Daniel yang tak mau lepas dari pelukannya.

Daniel hanya terkekeh kecil. Dengan cengiran khasnya, dia mendongak dan menatap Draco tepat di matanya. "katakan padaku kalau kau tidak menyakiti Hermione tadi!" ucapnya dengan nada mengancam –yang gagal– .

Draco memutar matanya bosan. "Kenapa kau lebih peduli pada orang lain tanpa mengkhawatirkan diriku yang mungkin saja terluka karena kau tiba-tiba menerjangku hn?"

Daniel mem-poutkan bibirnya dan menatap Draco kesal. "karena aku tau kau takkan terluka dengan hal itu. Sudah jawab saja pertanyaanku tanpa mengalihkan pembicaraan!" tuntut Daniel.

Draco menghembuskan nafas. "Aku tidak melukainya kok, kau tenang saja. Lagipula kenapa kau harus mengkhawatirkannya?"

"karena aku tau satu-satunya muggle yang akan kau temui adalah gadis itu. Draco percayalah bukan dia pelakunya. Aku mengingatnya, aku mengingat kalau aku merasakan aura yang sama di kue itu dengan aura yang di kereta. Tapi karena kupikir itu adalah hal yang wajar, mengingat pesananku bukanlah berasal dari Hogwarts. Jadi kalau kau masih mencurigai Hermione Granger, kumohon hapuskan semua kecurigaanmu itu" pinta Daniel dengan nada memelas.

"Iya iya sayangku. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau, My Princess" ujarnya dengan nada menggoda. Yang kontan saja membuatnya dihadiahi cubitan gemas di pipinya.

"Aku ini laki-laki dasar bodohhh" ucapnya sambir menarik-narik pipi Draco.

Draco tersenyum kecil dan langsung mengecup tangan Daniel lembut.

"Ya, ya, maafkan aku" ucapnya tanpa meminta jawaban. Mereka saling tatap dalam diam dengan senyuman manis yang tidak hilang dari kedua wajah menawan itu.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

Cliffhanger? Yes i know =3=

Habisnyaaaaa bingung mau mengakhirinya dimana. Ah, iya chappie besok atau satunya lagi udah masuk konflik di buku ke tiga ya, kayanya Syiie bakal mempercepat alurnya. Takutnya ntar malah ngalor ngidul kemana-mana (?)

Oke, abaikan itu.

Seperti biasa, thanks a lot to everyone. Eung... untuk kali ini boleh minta reviewnya? Please apapun asal jangan yang minta apdet. Kritikan juga gapapa. Syiie lagi butuh banget soalnya.

Oke? Oke? *pasang mata ala Daniel* oke, terimakasih *senyum puas*

ARIGATOUUUUUU

p/s

AHH IYAAA SELAMAT 1K+ REVIEWERS UNTUK DIRIKU MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-uhuk

Gosh, ga nyangka kalau ternyata banyak yang nantiin ini fanfic abal-abal haha.

Terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah setia mengikuti cerita ini, buat para readers yang sudah mampir, baca, fav, follow, review dan sebangsanya. Syiie benar-benar terhura TvT

Terimakasiiiiiiiiiih banyakkk


	29. Chapter 29

Harrietta terbangun dengan tubuh penuh keringat. Matanya menatap sekeliling, memastikan teriakannya barusan tidak membangunkan Ginny. Menghembuskan nafas lelah, gadis berambut hitam itu mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Raut ketakutan masih tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya saat itu pasti skan merasa kasihan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa akulah yang kau kejar? Aku tidak mengenalmu, aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun yang bisa membuatmu membenciku. Tapi kenapa aku? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja? Orangtuaku bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang melawanmu Pangeran Kegelapan. Tapi kenapa kau mengincarku? Kenapa hanya akuuu?"

Harrietta terisak frustasi. Dia sudah muak dengan semua mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya. Dia sudah lelah dengan orang gila yang sangat terobsesi dengannya. Dia sudah capek dengan penyihir pedofil itu. Tak bisakah sekali saja orang itu tidak datang ke mimpinya dan lagi-lagi menghancurkan tidurnya?

For Merlin Sake! Harrietta hanyalah bocah berumur 13 tahun yang kebetulan keturunan seorang Potter. Tapi kenapa masalah tak henti-hentinya menemukannya?

"Gahhhh!" Harrietta berteriak kesal sebelum kemudian menarik selimut dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Tanpa menyadari kalau sejak tadi mata Ginny terbuka dan mendengarkan segala keluh kesahnya.

.

 **A DraRry Fanfiction**

 **By : Syiera Aquila**

 **Harry Potter**

 **By : J.K. Rowling**

 **Warning : Slash! Twin!Harry, Bash!Light, OC(s), typo(s), and everythings bad.**

.

Enjoy~

.

Daniel menguap kecil. Matanya memandang bosan pada kumpulan siswa yang tengah sibuk berbincang sembari menunggu pengajar mereka yang pergi entah kemana. Matanya menatap sekeliling dan mendesah sebal begitu menyadari kalau dia tak bisa menemukan Draco di manapun. Berdecak kecil, Daniel memutuskan untuk tidur saja. Sebelum-

"BLOODY HELL! WHAT IS THAT?" Teriakan Ronald Weasley membuat semua orang menatap ke arah pandangannya. Termasuk Daniel.

"... Hippogriff?" Daniel mendengar seseorang berbisik di telinganya. Membuat bocah itu otomatis menepuk keras wajah orang itu. Tak peduli jika itu membuatnya mendapatkan pandangan memelas seorang Draco Malfoy.

"Itu sakit 'Niellll"

"Salahmu datang-datang langsung mengejutkanku. Darimana saja kalian?"

"Menyelesaikan sedikit masalah. Ah, jadi ada apa ini? Kenapa Hagrid membawa makhluk-makhluk itu?"

Menggeleng pelan, Daniel mendesah tak paham. "Bahkan Golden Trio Gryffindor pun takkan paham jalan pikiran seoang Rubeus Hagrid" gumamnya pelan.

"Dan herannya, dialah yang dipercaya oleh Dumbledore. Menggelikan"

"Sstt!" Daniel menatap Draco penuh ancaman. Membuat yang ditatap langsung mendesah malas dan menatap arah lain.

"Nah anak-anak, mari kukenalkan kalian pada makhluk imut ini~" Hagrid berbicara dengan nada kelewat semangat. "Makhluk berkepala elang dandan bertubuh kuda (?) ini namanya Hippogriff. Mereka jinak, tentu saja. Tapi juga sangat angkuh! Jadi, kalian harus berhati-hati jika ingin menungganginya. Ah, apa ada yang bersedia mencoba?"

Semua orang langsung mundur beberapa langkah. Mata mereka menatap cemas pada makhluk -yang katanya Hagrid- jinak itu. Sama sekali tak ada niat bagi mereka untuk mengumpankan nyawa pada tubuh kuda bersayap (?) itu. Tidak di saat paruh-paruh mereka yang tajam tengah terbuka seperti itu.

"Ah, Harrietta kau mau mencobanya?" Entah sejak kapan semua orang kompak mundur dari Harrietta dan membuat gadis itu menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berada beberapa langkah dibanding siswa lainnya.

Gulp! Harrietta terdiam, mencoba mencari alasan yang masuk akal namun tidak melukai sahabat separo raksasanya itu. "Eng Hagrid aku.. kurasa aku..."

"Ah, terimakasih Harrietta. Kemarilah kemarilah! Akan kukenalkan kau pada Buckbeak. Dia yang paling ramah, namun juga paling sombong disini. Hippogriff adalah makhluk yang sensitif. Dia bisa dengan mudah tau perasaan kalian padanya. Jadi jangan sekali-sekali mencoba untuk merendahkan makhluk ini kalau kalian tidak ingin menginap di Hospital Wings beberapa hari" ucap Hagrid santai.

"Dan kau mau kami belajar seperti itu? Merlin! Mereka itu berbahaya, Profesor Hagrid!" Seorang Gryffindor -yang Daniel tak peduli siapa namanya- berucap keras. "Kau ingin kami semua mati ka-karena makhluk itu hah?" Sambungnya kesal.

"A-aku..."

"Tsk, kalian berlebihan sekali. Hippogriff tidak akan membunuh satupun dari kalian. Bahkan jika kalian mau, kalian bisa menaikinya. Percayalah, menunggangi seekor Hippogriff lebih menyenangkan daripada menaiki Firebolt" Daniel yang ingin pelajaran cepat selesai maju ke depan Harrietta -yang mematung ditempatnya-.

"Daniel apa yang..."

Daniel menatap mata Buckbeak dan menundukkan tubuhnya tanpa melepaskan pandangan matanya. "Aku sudah membacanya dari 'Buku Monster tentang Monster' yang disuruh beli sama Profesor kita. Jadi, kalian lihat dan perhatikan baik-baik" Daniel berbicara pelan, tanpa memutuskan pandangan matanya dengan Buckbeak yang balas memandangnya angkuh.

Semua orang terkesiap saat makhluk berparuh tajam itu menekuk kedua kakinya, pertanda balas menghormat pada Daniel. Membuat Hagrid langsung tersenyum puas. "Yap benar seperti itu Jefferson. Dia membungkuk, artinya dia mengijinkanmu. Mendekatlah dan usap lehernya. Dia akan sangat menyukai itu." Ucap Hagrid ceria.

Daniel menurut dan mengusap leher Buckbeak perlahan -tanpa melepaskan pandangannya- seperti yang di instruksikan Hagrid. Dia tersenyum dalam hati mendapati bagaimana makhluk itu mendekatkan wajahnya, meminta Daniel untuk terus membelainya.

"Bagus sekali Jefferson! Bagus sekali! Sekarang cobalah menaikinya! Buckbeak akan dengan senang hati mengajakmu berkeliling" kadar semangat Hagrid yang terus bertambah membuat semua orang saling pandang heran, terutama pada Daniel yang tanpa rasa takut menaiki punggung Hippogrif itu. Termasuk Harrietta yang tengah mengepalkan tangannya tidak suka.

"Hati-hatilah jangan sampai mencabut bulunya. Hippogrif sangat tidak suka itu" nasihat Hagrid saat Buckbeak mulai mengepakkan sayapnya.

Daniel mengangguk paham dan memeluk leher panjang Buckbeak pelan. "Aku sudah tau itu" batinnya tanpa berniat membalas ucapan 'selamat bersenang-senang' dari Hagrid ketika Buckbeak mulai terbang.

"Bawa aku berkeliling ya Buckbeak" ucap Daniel lirih sambil mengusap leher Hippogriff itu. Buckbeak mengikik pelan seolah memahami kata-kata penunggangnya dan menambah laju terbangnya, mengeliling langit Hogwarts -yang untung saja tak terlihat adanya dementor di sana-.

Menghadiahi decak kagum dari siswa kelas tiga yang menonton mereka dari bawah. Harrietta bahkan langsung meminta Hagrid membawanya pada Hippogrif lain dan dengan sukses terbang mengikuti Daniel. Aksi itu perlahan-lahan membuat 3 orang siswa lainnya maju, dan mencoba berhadapan dengan 3 ekor Hippogrif yang tersisa.

Hagrid tersenyum lebar, dalam hati berterimakasih kepada Daniel yang tidak terlalu dikenalnya itu karena sudah membuat hari pertamanya mengajar sukses besar. Dia memberikan instruksi-instruksi lainnya pada siswa yang mengantri menunggu kesempatan untuk turut menaiki Hippogriff.

Daniel, dari atas Buckbeak yang mendarat di atap salah satu menara Kastil Hogwarts tersenyum tulus memandang pemandangan di bawahnya. Dia merasa senang karena Gamekeeper Hogwarts itu perlahan-lahan mulai disukai. Tangannya tak henti mengusap bulu Buckbeak yang lembut. "Terimakasih teman, kau membuat segalanya menjadi lebih mudah untuk sahabatmu itu" bisik Daniel tanpa menghentikan usapannya itu.

"Tadi itu benar-benar sangat menakjubkan ya! Kita beruntung para Dementor itu tak ada disana dan mengacaukan kesenangan kita" Ron berseru puas.

"Dan hari pertama Hagrid mengajar spektakuler! Terimakasih pada Daniel Jefferson yang dengan baik hatinya menaiki Buckbeak. Padahal kita sudah ketakutan setengah mati melihat wajah makhluk itu. Tapi Daniel Jefferson dengan santai dan penuh keberanian mengusap bulunya! Luar biasaaaaa" Ginny berkomentar layaknya fansgirl.

Harrirtta hanya berdecak pelan, tak suka namun enggan berkomentar. Karena bagaimanapun juga apa yang dikatakan 2 Weasley sahabatnya itu adalah kebenaran. Haahh menyebalkan sekali mengingat Slytherin kecil yang selalu di puji-puji itu. Tch, padahal kan kalau tadi Draco Malfoy yang beraksi, suasana hatinya takkan seburuk ini. Setidaknya, Draco Malfoy itu tampan, cool, mempesona, gagah- ahhh pokoknya Draco Malfoy is the best~.

Tak! Harrietta mengaduh kecil saat Ron dengan tanpa alasan menjitak kepalanya. "Ron! Apa-apaan kau?"

"Kau yang apa-apaan 'Rietta. Boleh saja kau berfantasi aneh mengenai Malfoy sialan itu, tapi jangan sampai ngiler segala. Memalukan"

"Aku tidak ngiler!" Harrietta mengusap sudut bibirnya. "Dan bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau aku memikirkan Draco?"

Ron memutar matanya bosan, "akan kuadukan pada Uncle James kalau kau masih memikirkan Malfoy sialan itu"

"Ron! Apa maksudnya itu? Memangnya sejak kapan ada larangan kalau aku tidak boleh memikirkan Draco? Jangan seenaknya!"

"Kau lupa dengan instruksi Uncle James kemaren itu hn? 'Harrietta jangan dekati dan jangan terlibat apapun dengan Malfoy', begitu katanya" Ron menirukan cara bicara James dengan sempurna. Membuat dia mendapat delikan ganas dari gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan memikirkan Draco? Aku bebas memikirkan siapapun yang aku mau" protes Harrietta kesal.

"Pengecualian untuk Draco Malfoy. Kau tau kan kalau para Malfoy adalah pengikut setia You-Know-Who? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu denganmu nantiny hn?"

"Takkan terjadi apapun! Aku juga bisa menjaga diriku dengan baik! Lagipula, Draco kan memang sangaaaaaat tampan"

"Hmh, aku bahkan seribu kali lebih baik daripada dirinya. Dan terutama aku bukan keturunan Death Eater" sahut Ron malas.

"Hah? Seribu kali lebih baik? Hello~ Draco Malfoy itu bahkan tak bisa disandingkan denganmu Ron! Berhentilah bermimpi~" cela Harrietta tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Benarkah kau pikir begitu, Harrietta sayang?" Ron menyeringai, matanya menatap Harrietta tajam dengan wajah yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah melongo Harrietta. "Ya, Draco Malfoy memang tak layak disandingkan denganku. Karena kau tau apa? Karena aku punya dukungan seorang Dumbledore, orang tuamu, para anggota Orde Phoenix, dan pastinya dirimu, calon istriku~" bisiknya kalem -yang entah kenapa mampu membuat Harrietta bungkam seribu bahasa-.

"Oke hentikan opera sabun kalian!" Ginny bertepuk sekali, menyadarkan kakak kembar dan sahabatnya itu. "Kita masih ada kelas habis ini" sambungnya saat Ron menatapnya tajam.

"Baiklah~ ayo pergi~" Ron kembali berucap santai. Melangkah lebih dulu, meninggalkan Harrietta yang masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri.

"Oh ayolah Nona Muda, kita akan terlambat kalau kau masih mematung disini" seru Ginny sambil menyeret Harrietta. Tak menyadari kalau sejak tadi ada seseorang yang berdiam di balik tembok di belakang mereka.

"Pfftt ternyata seorang Weasley bisa juga mengintimidasi seorang Potter. I bet, he is the first" gumam sosok itu geli. Dengan wajah datar, langkah kakinya pun terdengar menjauhi tempat itu.

"Kau menjauhi para pengawalmu?" pertanyaan yang lebih mirip pernyataan itu membuat Harrietta tersentak kaget. Wajahnya yang tadinya penuh pikiran langsung berubah kesal.

"Aku sedang tak minat perang mantra Jefferson" ujarnya sinis.

"Hell, selama ini kan memang kau yang memulainya. Jadi aku tak ada masalah kau punya mimat atau tidak" sahut Daniel malas. Matanya memandang riak air danau yang sejak tadi dipandangi gadis di sampingnya itu. "Jadi?"

"Mereka sahabatku, bukan pengawal"

Angkat bahu, Daniel mendesah cuek. "Bukan itu pertanyaanku kan?"

"Hmh. Sejak kapan kau peduli pada urusan orang lain, Little Snake?" sindir Harrietta sambil memainkan tongkatnya.

"Memangnya kau tidak sadar kalau aku selalu peduli? Kau pikir karena apa aku terkenal di kalangan para pengajar hn? Tentu saja karena selain pintar, di mata mereka aku adalah sosok Slytherin yang _saaaaaangat~ peduli" ujar Daniel dengan nada di bangga-banggakan. Meskipun sebenarnya dalam hati dia tertawa keras karena pernyataannya sendiri itu. Menggelikan sungguh! Tidak sesuai sama sekali dengan imej yang dia punyai sejak tahun pertama Hogwarts._

"Cih, kau licik"

"Slytherin, remember?" Balasnya santai. Membuat gadis Potter itu mendengus kesal. "Ada saatnya untuk tetap bertahan kau harus menyerang duluan, Ms. Potter" ucap Daniel tiba-tiba.

Harrietta yang sedang menatap kosong ke danau langsung tersentak kaget dan memandang Daniel tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tau kau itu tidak bodoh untuk mengerti maksudku" Daniel bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk kakinya, menghilangkan tanah dan rumput yang menempel di celananya. "Lagipula, bukankah akan sangat menarik melihat seseorang terkejut dengan penyerangan itu? Kau tak mau selamanya hanya menunggu kan?" Sambungnya dengan senyuman kecil dan berlalu pergi.

Harrietta yang terlalu bingung untuk berkomentar hanya bisa terdiam dan memandang punggung Daniel heran.

"... Bagaimana dia tau kalau aku sedang kalut mengenai Dia-Yang-Namanya-Tak-Boleh-Disebut?" Gumamnya heran. "Tapi dia benar juga. Apa salahnya sekali-sekali menyerang ular pedofil itu? Dia pasti takkan menyangka kalau aku bisa membalasnya bukan?" senyuman puas tersungging di bibir Harrietta. Matanya berkilag licik, menyusun rangkaian rencana yang bisa dia pakai. "Tapi bagaimana? Aku bahkan tidak tau bagaimana bentuknya dan dimana dia sekarang. Arghh!" Senyum tadi langsung berganti dengan wajah kesal penuh gerutuan.

Menghembuskan nafas panjang, Harrietta merebahkan dirinya, tiduran menatap langit Hogwarts. Netranya mendapati sosok dementor yang masih asyik berkeliaran. Dahinya mengerut, memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan akan sesuatu.

"Itu benar juga! Bukankah dementor itu kesini karena mencari buronan Azkaban yang kemungkinan besar berada di Hogwarts? Dan satu hal yang paling mungkin adalah... buronan itu... Death Eater kepercayaannya!" Harrietta berseru puas dengan pemikiran yang tiba-tiba memasuki otaknya itu.

Kelewat semangat, Harrietta bangkit dan berlari menuju aula. Melewati sosok Daniel yang bersandar di balik pohon besar tempat mereka duduk tadi.

Daniel tersenyum lembut memandangi punggung Harrietta lalu mendesah. "Dasar lamban. Menarik kesimpulan seperti itu saja aku harus turun tangan" ucapnya malas.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya kan?" Sebuah pelukan didapat Daniel secara tiba-tiba.

"Dray berhenti muncul tiba-tiba seperti hantu! Kau mau kubuat jadi hantu beneran hn?"

"Drakula takkan bisa diubah menjadi Hantu, sayangku~" Draco mencuri ciuman dari bibir Daniel singkat dan mempererat pelukannya.

Daniel, meskipun merengut tetap saja membiarkan Draco berlaku sesuka hatinya. Bangsawan satu itu memang tak bisa dicegah. "Ah darimana saja kau?" Daniel tiba-tiba teringat kalau beberapa hari terakhir ini Draco sering menghilang dan muncul secara mendadak.

"Mengurus beberapa masalah kecil" jawab Draco cuek.

"Tsk, masalah apa memangnya? Kau tidak mencurigai Hermione lagi kan?" Mata Daniel menyipit tajam.

"Jangan curigaan begitu sayang. Aku tidak mencurigainya lagi kok" Draco mencubit pelan ujung hidung Daniel. "Setidaknya tidak untuk saat ini" sambungnya dalam hati.

Daniel mendengus, masih tidak percaya pada Draco. "Jadi, katakan!" Tuntutnya keras kepala.

"Hanya masalah kecil dengan Severus kok" jawab Draco akhirnya.

"Kalau masalah dengan Uncle Sev itu tak pernah jadi masalah kecil" gumam Daniel tidak suka. "Ah, tapi kalau dengan Uncle Sev sih ya sudahlah. Aku percaya saja" sambung Daniel angkat bahu.

Draco tersenyum tipis. "Ayo kembali kalau begitu. Sudah hampir jam malam"

"Okay~"

To be continued~


	30. Chapter 30

Daniel menyandarkan punggungnya ke pohon besar di tepi danau dengan santai. Rimbunnya dedaunan di pohon itu melindunginya dari teriknya sinar matahari. hari yang memang sedang menunjukkan waktu tengah hari tersebut tidak membuat Daniel menguburkan niatnya untuk bersantai di tepi danau kesukaannya. Yah, meskipun sepertinya bukan dialah satu-satunya yang berpikir seperti itu. Mengingat dia merasakan aura saudara kembarnya di seberang pohon besar tempatnya bernaung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Jefferson?" tanya sinis Harrietta sambil memainkan tongkatnya membentuk gelembung-gelembung air.

"Apa sekarang selain niatmu membunuhku, kau punya keinginan baru? Mengenal calon korbanmu lebih dekat, begitu?" Daniel tersenyum miring. Berbanding terbalik dengan Harrietta yang terlihat seolah-olah sedang memamerkan mantra barunya, Daniel memilih memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk menikmati tidur siangnya di alam terbuka.

"Cih, seperti aku tidak punya pekerjaan lain saja. Dan asal kau tau satu hal, aku sudah kehilangan minat untuk membunuhmu. Tak ada gunanya bagiku" sahut Harrietta ketus. Meskipun hatinya merasa sedikit bersalah dan menyesal. Tapi dia tak bisa menahan emosinya jika sudah berhadapan dengan keturunan Jefferson yang entah kenapa selalu saja membuatnya merasakan kekesalan tidak masuk akal.

"Hoo baguslah, dengan begitu siapa tau, kau bisa menguasai Patronus sedikit lebih baik" Daniel tersenyum tulus, meskipun suaranya terdengar geli. Dalam hatinya, dia bersyukur kakaknya itu masihlah mempunyai sedikit rasa kemanusiaannya. Yah, meskipun tarafnya sangat sedikit sih, tapi bolehlah. Daripada sama sekali tidak punya? Daniel tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupannya selama beberapa tahun kedepan jika Harrietta masih berusaha untuk melenyapkan nyawanya.

"Aku membencimu!" Desis Harrietta kesal lalu secara sengaja, dia melemparkan bola-bola air yang lumayan besar hasil kreasinya itu ke tubuh Daniel dengan keras. Alhasil menyebabkan Daniel sedikit meringis dengan tubuh basah kuyup. "Rasakan itu!!" cibir Harrietta kekanakan dan melarikan diri menuju Kastil.

Meninggalkan Daniel yang masih termangu takjub sebelum kemudian bibir merah cherry itu mengeluarkan tawa geli nan merdu. Membuat beberapa hewan yang kebetulan berada di dekat sana menatapnya penuh penasaran. Mengira-ngira hal apa yang bisa membuat sosok yang mereka puja itu tertawa begitu riangnya, tanpa sedikit pun beban dari suara itu.

A DraRry Fanfiction

By : Syiera Aquila

Harry Potter

By : J.K. Rowling

Warning : Slash! Twin!Harry, Bash!Light, OC(s), typo(s), and everythings bad.

Enjoy~

Harrietta terlihat tengah sibuk berkutat dengan essaynya saat dihampiri oleh sahabat baiknya. Pemuda keturunan Weasley itu menaruh bokongnya di sebelah Harrietta sambil sibuk mengunyah. Matanya menatap heran tumpukan perkamen di samping Harrietta.

"Wow 'Rietta, kau habis menabung tugas ya? Kenapa banyak sekali tumpukan perkamenmu?" tanya pemuda berambut merah itu sambil curi-curi pandang esay yang dikerjakan Harrietta.

"Oh diamlah Ron, aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu" Sahut Harrietta ketus. Membuat Ron mau tak mau menutup mulutnya sambil sibuk melihat perkamen di sekitar tubuh Harrietta.

"Mantra Patronus? Oh, apakah kau sedang berusaha mempelajarinya 'Rietta?" Ron kembali bersuara begitu melihat Harrietta menyelesaikan esaynya.

Harrietta mengangguk. "Aku muak dengan semua lelucon para ular itu setiap kali melihatku berjalan. Akan kubuktikan pada mereka kalau aku bisa mengalahkan Dementor sialan itu. Lagipula... arghhh kenapa dari sekian banyak tempat Dementor itu harus memilih Hogwarts untuk mencari buronan mereka yang kabur? Tidakkah mereka sadar kalau Dumbledore adalah penyihir yang kuat?" seru gadis itu jengkel. Melupakan kata-kata yang pernah diucapkannya pada Daniel saat pelajaran privat mereka kemarin.

Ron menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa kau tau sesuatu tentang buronan yang tengah dicari para penjaga Azkaban itu?"

"Well, tidak juga sih. Tapi tetap saja membuatku kesal setengah mati. Ada banyak tempat menyeramkan loh di Eropa ini. Kenapa dia atau mereka atau apapun itu memilih ke sini? Tch membuatku kehilangan minat main Quidditch saja" Harrietta mem-poutkan bibirnya kesal.

Ron mengangguk paham. Matanya menatap jendela yang mengarah langsung ke lapangan. "Perasaanku saja atau memang gerombolan dementor itu makin banyak?" gumamnya pelan. Yang lantas saja membuat Harrietta menatap arah pandangan Ron dan langsung berdecak kesal.

"Mereka memang bertambah dua kali lipat. Ish apa sih yang dilakukan Kementrian? Bukankah sebentar lagi akan ada lom- ah!!! Aku harus latihan Quidditch!" Harrietta berseru kencang sambil memberesi semua perkamennya dengan buru-buru.

Ron menatapnya dengan pandangan geli, tanpa ada niat untuk membantu gadis itu.

"Bye Ron" Harrietta langsung berlari tanpa menunggu balasan sahabatnya itu. Membuat Ron mendengus dan menggeleng pelan. Maklum dengan sifat Harrietta yang seenaknya itu. "Ah, mungkin ada serunya jika aku melihat Harrietta berlatih" gumam bocah itu sambil menyusul Harrietta.

Latihan Quidditch berlangsung cukup seru, meskipun sedikit terganggu dengan ocehan-ocehan tak berguna si kembar Weasley, Harrietta lumayan menikmati waktunya. Ah, itu terjadi sebelum gerombolan Dementor itu mendekat ke arah mereka. Merasa tergoda dengan banyaknya anak-anak yang berkumpul dibawahnya.

Menghisap kebahagian anak-anak malang itu, memangnya apalagi yang bisa diharapkan dari kunjungan tak ditunggu para dementor? Harrietta langsung terbang rendah dan turun dari sapunya. Sapu Firebolt terbaru yang diberikan Sirius sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Bocah kecil itu tanpa kata langsung berlari menuju kamarnya, tanpa mengganti seragam Quidditch nya lebih dahulu. Mengacuhkan pandangan penuh tanya yang dilancarkan orang-orang padanya.

Tsk, dia masih belum siap untuk mengahadapi dementor sialan itu. Dia tak mau mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di hadapan semua orang jika sampai pingsan di hadapan makhluk berlendir menjijikkan itu. Tunggu... memangnya dementor itu makhluk yang punya lendir? Ah, masa bodoh. Seperti apapun bentuk dementor itu, selama dia masihlah menghisap kebahagiaan yang dimiliki orang lain, makhluk itu tetaplah makhluk nomor satu yang dibenci Harrietta.

Oh, wait... yang menduduki peringkat teratas Kebencian di hati Harrietta adalah You-Know-Who, kemudian Daniel Jefferson, dan barulah dementor dibawahnya. Hm... ya ya ya itu adalah urutan yang tepat. Harrietta mengangguk angguk. Tubuhnya sudah bersih dan kembali segar. Dan sekarang dia lapar. Ah sebaiknya dia segera turun untuk makan malam.

Dengan itu, Harrietta menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan santai menuruni tangga. Dia mengerutkan alisnya heran saat tak mendapati seorang pun manusia di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Aneh... bukankah sekarang sudah hampir jam delapan? Harusnya jam makan malam sudah usai kan? Tetapi kenapa tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di ruang rekreasi yang biasanya sesak itu? Bahkan tak satupun dari siswa tingkat 5 atau tingkat 7! Apakah terjadi sesuatu sewaktu dia mengurung diri di kamarnya?

Menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, Harrietta berjalan keluar. Menuju Great Hall dengan sedikit cemas dan... kosong? Aneh... apa maksudnya ini? Kemana semua orang? Bagaimana mungkin tidak ada seorangpun di aula besar pada jam segini? Bahkan hantu-hantu yang biasanya melayang pun tidak ada! Merlin, sebenarnya ada apa malam ini? Hari ulang tahunnya sudah lama lewat, jadi mustahil kalau ada yang mengerjainya sebagai perayaan ulang tahun. Dan seingatnya dalam waktu dekat ini tak ada satupun tanggal yang harus dilingkari spidol merah sebagai penanda suatu acara. Jadi... ada apa?

"Bagaimana rasanya Potter?" satu suara berbisik di belakangnya.

Membuat Harrietta terkesiap dan langsung berbalik. namun tak menemukan siapapun di sana. Hanya ada kehampaan. Kesunyian yang semakin lama semakin membuat tubuh mungil itu ketakutan. "Siapa?" serunya pelan yang dijawab dengan keheningan.

"Sekarang kau bisa merasakan bagaimana sepinya perasaan saudara kembarmu bukan Potter?" kembali suara itu berbisik di telinganya.

Harrietta berbalik tapi tak menemukan siapapun. Dengan wajah panik gadis itu menatap sekelilingnya yang kosong. "Siapa disana? Jangan jadi pengecut dan bersembunyi!! Siapa itu? Tunjukkan dirimu!!" Harrietta berseru kencang. Menekan dalam-dalam rasa takutnya.

"memangnya kau yakin kau akan siap melihat wujudku, Ms. Potter? Kurasa pertemuan terakhir kita meninggalkan kesan yang tidak begitu baik dalam hidupmu, bukankah begitu?"

"kau… Dark Lord" Harrietta meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Sebuah tawa melengking, dingin dan mengancam menjadi jawaban bagi harrietta. Gadis itu mencengkeram erat tongkatnya sebelum menyadari kalau dia tidak membawa turun tongkat kesayangannya. "Oh crap" umpatnya dalam hati.

"bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang hn? Sedikit menyesal tidak bisa menjadi tumpuan untuk adik kembarmu selama hidupnya? Apa sekarang kau bisa merasakan kesedihan yang selalu dirasakan bocah kecil itu selama hidup bersama kalian?"

"Kenapa… kenapa kau mempedulikan Harry? Kau bahkan tidak tau apapun mengenai kami. Jadi tutup saja mulut busukmu itu! Aku tak perlu mendengarkan omong kosong yang akan kau katakan mengenai adik kembarku. Jangan kau usik ketenangannya di surga sana dengan omonganmu itu, Lord Voldemort" Harrietta mendesis marah.

Kembali sebuah tawa terdengar. "Tidak tau apapun ya~ asal kau tau Potter kecil, kau lah yang tidak tau apapun disini. Kau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari sekelilingmu. Kau hanyalah boneka manis ciptaan Dumbledore, kau hanya disiapkan untuk menjadi tumbal bagiku. Jadi berhentilah bersikap sok. Kau bahkan tidak mempunyai kuasa atas dirimu sendiri"

"Diam!! Tunjukkan wujudmu brengsek!" Harrietta berteriak keras.

Sebuah bayangan hitam tiba-tiba saja tercipta di depannya. "As you wish, little girl" sosok tinggi dengan tudung itu mendekatinya. Memperlihatkan wajahnya yang menyeramkan menatap langsung mata Harrietta.

Tubuh gadis kecil itu terdiam dengan wajah penuh ketakutan. "Ti… TIDAKKKKKK" Harrietta terbangun dari tidurnya dengan wajah penuh keringat. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Harrietta…" Ginny Weasley langsung memeluknya erat. "Tenanglah itu hanya mimpi. Kau sudah bangun sekarang. Kau hanya bermimpi. Takkan ada yang menyakitimu disini. Sshh tenanglah" hibur gadis merah itu sambil menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung Harrietta. Membiarkan sahabatnya itu menangis terisak di dadanya. "shhh tenanglah" hibur Ginny berulang-ulang.

Daniel mengerjap beberapa kali lalu kemudian menghembuskan nafas tak percaya. "Jadi… ternyata memang 'dia' disini?" Daniel bertanya, memastikan pendengarannya terhadap kata-kata tak berminat yang dilontarkan Blaise Zabini.

"ya begitulah. Aku sudah menyelidikinya, dan kesimpulannya… 98 % 'dia' tengah bersembunyi di Hutan Terlarang. Itu sebabnya beberapa waktu ini terjadi hal-hal aneh disekitar kita. Dan berdasarkan hipotesisku… 'dia' adalah salah satu dari 'orang itu'. Itulah alasannya kenapa 'dia' bisa melarikan diri dari 'tempat itu'. Atau setidaknya begitulah"

Daniel mengernyitkan dahi. "itu adalah hal yang sangat masuk akal" komentarnya. Kemudian mata bulat bocah itu memandang Draco tajam.

"Apa?" Draco yang memang sangat peka langsung menoleh heran.

"Masalah kecilmu dan Uncle Sev adalah ini bukan?" Tanya Daniel yang lebih tepat disebut tuduhan dengan nada curiga.

Draco menghembuskan nafas lelah. "Kenapa kau masih saja mengingatnya huh? Keras kepala sekali" gumamnya kemudian.

"Tsk, jawab sajaaa!!" Daniel menatap Draco dengan tatapan andalannya. Kitty eyes!

"U-uhh ya begitulah begitulah"

"Sudah kuduga! Kenapa kalian selalu menjauhkanku dari masalah seperti ini huh? Aku juga ingin terlibat tau! Tapi kalian selalu selalu selaluu saja membiarkanku berada di dalam kegelapan!!" Daniel menggerutu kesal.

Bukannya merasa bersalah apalagi takut, 3 Slytherin muda lainnya itu mati-matian menahan tawa. Ekspresi Daniel sungguh lucu dan menggemaskan. Membuat mereka sama sekali tak bosan menatapnya.

Daniel terdiam. "... YAK KALIAN JANGAN TERTAWA!!!!" pekiknya murka. Tapi hal tersebut justru membuat Theo tertawa keras tanpa sungkan bersama kekasihnya, sementara Draco terbatuk kecil menyamarkan suara tawanya.

Pout! Daniel bersedekap kesal sambil menatap arah lain. Tanda kalau dia tengah mengambek yang benar-benar ngambek. Kalau sudah begini, bahkan Draco sekalipun akan lama membujuknya.

"Baiklah baiklah kami minta maaf. Kami hanya menjalankan perintah dari Profesor Snape untuk menjauhkanmu dari semua masalah. Bagaimanapun juga kau itu merupakan salah satu magnet masalah di Hogwarts" jelas Draco yang kontan saja membuat Daniel makin cemberut.

"Iya aku sadar aku ini magnet masalah" sahut Daniel ketus.

"Eh? Bukan itu maksudku 'Niel!!"

"Menyebalkan!!!" Daniel menghentakkan kakinya dan berjalan menjauh.

"Eh? Eh? 'Niel tunggu dulu!!"

"Hayoloh Drake tanggung jawab lho~ kkk~" Theo, dengan wajah tanpa rasa bersalah menggoda Draco. Menuai deathglare legendaris dari sang Malfoy muda yang kemudian menyusul Daniel. Tak mau membuat bocah manis kesayangannya itu semakin ngambek.

Daniel membaca lembar perkamen di tangannya dengan serius. Mengacuhkan sosok Draco yang sejak tadi berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Irisnya membola saat matanya menangkap sebaris kalimat di paragraf terakhir bacaannya.

"Dray tikus itu!!!" Serunya keras. Membuat Draco langsung terlonjak kaget namun buru-buru mengubah sikapnya kembali tenang.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan 'Niel?"

"Kau ingat seekor tikus yang waktu itu membuat kericuhan di dapur?"

Otak Draco langsung memutar ulang kejadian seminggu lalu saat dia dan Daniel mengunjungi dapur. Seekor tikus tua dengan jari kaki yang tidak lengkap tengah mencuri makanan sekaligus memporak porandakan dapur. Membuat House-elf yang tengah bekerja sejenak teralihkan perhatiannya dan berusaha mengurus pengacau tidak diundang itu.

"Ya aku ingat. Memangnya apa yang istimewa?"

"Peter Pettigrew melarikan diri dari Azkaban. Foto terakhirnya memperlihatkan tangan kiri yang ibu jarinya tidak ada. Tikus itu, kaki depannya juga sama. Tak memiliki ibu jari. Chiri khas animagus biasanya juga merupakan ciri khas orang itu sehari-hari. Kau tentu memperhatikan tikus tua itu kan? Kalau diperkirakan usianya lebih dari 12 tahun. Normalnya, seekor tikus hanya hidup dalam jangka waktu 1 sampai 5 tahun. Jadi..."

"Jadi maksudmu.. Peter Pettigrew adalah tikus itu?"

"Sosok animagus Peter Pettigrew adalah seekor tikus. Aku pernah dengar dari Sirius dulu. Waktu mereka menemani Profesor Lupin semasa sekolah, 3 marauder lainnya mempelajari cara menjadi animagus dan berhasil, meskipun tidak terdaftar di kementerian. Saat itu Peter yang memang pengecut hanya bisa berubah jadi tikus kecil tak berguna dan menonton 3 temannya itu dalam kegelapan."

"Itu menjadi lebih masuk akal. Dementor tak bisa merasakan emosi dari binatang. Jadi takkan ada yang mengira kalau orang itu kabur dengan berubah menjadi animagus. Mereka animagus illegal sih. Eh, apa sekarang masih illegal?"

Angkat bahu, Daniel menggeleng pelan. "Tidak tau. Tapi sepertinya mereka sudah meresmikan gelar animagus mereka"

"Ah, jadi ingin belajar animagus juga" gumam Draco sambil memeluk Daniel.

"Kau harus mempelajarinya secara khusus. Sekolah tak mengajarkannya bukan? Hanya memberikan teori yang sangat sedikit mengenai animagus"

"Yah aku kan hanya ingin saja"

"Aahh lalu bagaimana nih? Apa yang akan kita lakukan mengenai dia?"

"Kau kasih petunjuk saja pada sang Pahlawan. Dijamin dia yang akan menyelesaikannya. Bukankah itu guna dia disini hn?" Draco mengusulkan dengan seringai aneh.

"Kau selalu senang kalau tiba di saat-saat begini ya? Dendammu pada Harrietta harus kau hapus Dray." Daniel menggeleng pelan.

"Tsk aku masih tidak terima karena dia pernah berusaha membunuhmu waktu itu. Mana mungkin aku bisa menghapus dendam itu begitu saja? Dan tidak, terimakasih. Aku sama sekali tak berniat menghapusnya dari hatiku"

Daniel tersenyum lalu menyentuh pipi Draco lembut. "Ayolah, itu masa lalu. Aku yakinkan kau bahwa dia sudah tak berminat untuk membunuhku lagi. Lagipula, dia itu hanya cemburu"

"Huh? Kenapa dia harus cemburu? Dasar gadis itu, selalu saja-"

Daniel membungkam mulut Draco dengan ciuman singkat. "Itu karena dia menyukaimu" batinnya sambil menatap Draco dengan senyuman kecil. Draco menyeringai, dengan sekali gerakan dia menekan kepala Daniel dan menambah intensitas french kiss mereka. Melupakan sejenak hiruk pikuk yang terjadi di luar sana.

To be continued

Arhhhh *ngumpet

a-apa adegan terakhir terlalu ekstrim? Semoga saja tidak. uhhh /

ah terimakasih banyak untuk reiewnya~

i love you guys~


	31. Chapter 31

Daniel menggerakan jemarinya dalam gerakan abstrak. Mengacuhkan sorakan penuh kebahagiaan orang-orang yang tengah menonton pertandingan Quidditch di lapangan. Wajahnya terlihat jenuh dan bosan. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, sampai mengacuhkan Draco yang membuat kepalanya bersandar di dada Draco sendiri. Bahkan tak menyadari pandangan cemburu yang diperlihatkan orang-orang pada mereka.

Tiba-tiba tubuh mungil itu tersentak kaget. Dengan gerakan waspada, kepala bermahkotakan dirty blonde itu mendongak ke langit bagian timur, dan mendapati tiga bayangan dementor yang melesat dengan cepat. Seakan-akan tengah memburu seseorang atau sesuatu.

"Daniel?" Draco menatap heran. Sebelah alisnya naik dengan wajah bingung.

"Ada sesuatu... Dray firasatku buruk. Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini" ucapnya pelan. Matanya memandang sekeliling penuh selidik.

"Kau tidak penasaran? Mungkin saja itu adalah walimu" ucap Draco santai.

"Tidak Dray. Aura ini berbeda. Aura ini tidak segelap yang dimiliki pria itu. Tapi aura ini lebih mencekam. Dan percayalah, orang itu tidak cukup kuat untuk berkeliaran ke Hogwarts, bahkan sampai berhadapan dengan Dementor. Kita ha-"

"KYAAAAAA" teriakan penuh ketakutan terdengar dari tribun bagian bawah mereka. Nafas Daniel tercekat saat melihat beberapa orang tergeletak dengan keadaan yang memprihatinkan. Sementara di lapangan sendiri, terjadi kecelakaan yang cukup fatal. Beberapa sapu bertabrakan dengan kerasnya.

"Dray ayooo" Daniel menarik keras tangan Draco saat merasakan sesuatu merobek Shield yang menyelimuti Hogwarts. Sekelompok besar dementor menukik turun. Membuat semua orang berlarian, memasuki kastil dengan perasaan penuh ketakutan.

Draco menurut, sekilas dia menatap sekeliling dan menghembuskan nafas lega begitu mendapati Blaise dan Theo sudah memasuki kastil dengan selamat.

Brak brak bruak!

Pintu masuk kastil langsung tertutupi reruntuhan. Membuat jalan masuk mereka menuju kastil tertutup sepenuhnya. Daniel memeluk erat lengan Draco. Nafasnya memburu, dengan wajah penuh keringat. Mereka berbalik, menatap ke arah lapangan. Dahinya berkerut begitu mendapati masih ada orang yang berdiri di tengah lapangan.

Harrietta... Kepala Sekolah... Remus dan... "Uncle Sev????" Daniel berteriak tak percaya.

"Well... sepertinya kita akan bermain dalam bayangan lagi, 'Niel" bisik Draco geli.

A DraRry Fanfiction

By : Syiera Aquila

Harry Potter

By : J.K. Rowling

Warning : Slash! Twin!Harry, Bash!Light, OC(s), typo(s), and everythings bad.

Enjoy~

Para Dementor yang menyerang langsung terhempas karena serangan dari 3 profesor Hogwarts dan menghilang entah kemana. Meninggalkan sesosok tubuh berjubah yang meringkuk di tanah. Harrietta tersentak dan segera menghampiri sosok tersebut.

"Harrietta jangan!" teriak Remus, tapi terlambat karena sosok itu sudah lebih dulu menjatuhkan Harrietta dan merebut tongkatnya.

"Argh!!!" Harrietta memekik keras saat sosok bertudung itu memelintir tangannya ke belakang dan menjadikannya tawanan. Sebuah mantra yang tak ia tau namanya sudah membuat tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak.

"Kau!! Lepaskan Harrietta!!!" Remus mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya.

"Oh, pantas saja gadis ini beraroma familiar. Potter ternyata" sosok itu bersuara sinis. Membuat ketiga pengajar langsung bersiaga di tempat mereka.

"Siapa kau?" Dumbledore menyuarakan rasa penasaran semua orang. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bagaimana, kapan dan darimana kau masuk? Kenapa dementor itu mengejarmu?"

"Penuh pertanyaan seperti biasa, huh, kepala sekolah?" Sosok itu membuka tudung kepalanya.

"Wormtail???" Remus berseru kaget. "Kau... bagaimana mungkin?" Remus menurunkan tongkatnya dan menatap shock.

"Keamanan Hogwarts sepertinya sudah mulai berkurang" Peter Pettigrew, atau Wormtail mendorong Harrietta hingga terduduk ke belakangnya. "Dan sepertinya akan tercatat di sejarah nantinya, mengenai kematian seorang penyihir di Hogwarts. Dengan begitu lama kelamaan Sekolah Sihir terbesar di dunia ini akan memasuki masa kelamnya"

"..." semuanya terdiam. Peter Pettigrew yang mereka tau bukanlah sosok cerewet, memandang rendah orang lain, licik, dan mengerikan seperti itu. Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi? Bagaimana mungkin- siapa- darimana- dan ada banyak pertanyaan lain yang berkeliaran di benak mereka. Tapi tak satupun dari mereka yang bisa mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Kalian diam? Apakah sekarang kalian sudah mulai jadi pengecut untuk membalasku? Berarti kalian sudah siap menerimanya~" Peter meluncurkan mantra nonverbal yang langsung diblokir Dumbledore.

"Entah kau gila atau tidak waras Peter. Tapi selagi aku disini, kau takkan bisa melakukan apapun. Terlebih melukai siswa Hogwarts" Dumbledore menatap tajam.

"Ouoh~ dengarkan Penyihir 'Putih' ini. Suci sekali hatinya~" Peter menyeringai dan langsung menyerang Dumbledore.

Dumbledore mengelak dan balas menyerang. Dibantu oleh Remus dan Severus. Perang mantra tak terelakkan. Membuat kerusakan di beberapa tempat. Terutama di tempat mereka berpijak.

Harrietta yang masih dimantrai hanya bisa memandang tanpa bisa berbuat apapun. Dalam hati dia mengumpati keadaannya yang tidak berdaya. Dia benar-benar ingin menghajar pengkhianat itu. Gara-gara pengkhianat itu dia mendapatkan luka ini. Gara-gara itu dia mendapatkan mimpi buruk selama tidurnya. Gara-gara dia... Fuck it!!!

"Err... perasaanku saja atau memang Pettigrew dirasuki Voldemort?" Draco menatap Daniel penuh pertanyaan.

"Dia memang dirasuki. Tapi... ada yang aneh dengan auranya. Aura ini... aura yang sama dengan yang waktu itu!" Daniel tersentak kaget. "Ini jelas bukan milik Voldemort"

"Huh?"

"Kau ingat aura yang membuatku hampir pingsan di Hogwarts Express waktu itu? Ini aura yang sama"

"Itu artinya... sejak awal semester, Pettigrew sudah berada di Hogwarts? Dan hebatnya, tak ada seorangpun yang bisa sekedar menebaknya?" Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Well, sepertinya dia sudah sangat ahli dalam hal menipu huh?"

"Kau benar. Sudah selama itu, tapi bahkan Dumbledore sama sekali tak punya bayangan akan keberadaannya. Kurasa kita harus berguru padanya, Dray" Daniel menyeringai.

"Kau ini" Draco menjitak pelan keningnya lalu menatap pertempuran di depannya dengan serius. "Tapi Potter itu sudah mulai mengetahuinya kan? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Seperti kata Blaise dan Theo" Daniel angkat bahu. "Tapi sepertinya dia tidak terlalu pintar" komentar Daniel sambil mengelus dagu.

"Yah memang sih, itu kan karena otaknya memang di set bertindak duluan baru berpikir" balas Draco menghina.

Daniel mendengus kecil, "begitu begitu dia masih kakakku lho Dray"

"lalu apa peduliku? Toh dia tidak menganggapmu adiknya"

"Dray jangan mulai deh"

"hn"

Daniel memutar mata malas. Matanya kemudian melihat Harrietta yang terbaring kaku. Matanya memancarkan emosi membunuh yang kuat. Dan itu diarahkan pada... Peter Pettigrew. Ah! Daniel mengangguk paham. Harrietta pasti sangat membenci orang itu. Daniel juga membencinya, tapi sepertinya mereka menyimpan kadar kebencian yang berbeda.

Yah, itu adalah hal yang wajar. Mengingat Peter Pettigrew-lah alasan kenapa terdapat luka di dahi Harrietta. Dia alasan kenapa tercipta jurang yang lebar antara mereka. Dia penyebab terbentuknya dinding tebal yang menjauhkan Daniel dari semua pihak Light. Dan dialah... Peter Pettigrew itu yang menyebabkan timbulnya diskriminasi terhadap Daniel.

Daniel menyeringai sadis. Membuat Draco menatapnya heran. "Apa-apaan senyummu itu? Kau punya ide gila apalagi huh, Harry Potter?"

Daniel memainkan tangannya di depan Draco. "Tsk tsk tsk. Bukan ide gila, sayangku. Tapi ide briliant. Aku yakin kau pasti akan sangat menikmati pertunjukan ini" Daniel tersenyum lebar. Menghasilakn hembusan nafas lelah dari matenya itu.

"Kau dan otak Gryffindor-mu" gumam Draco pelan. Yang justru membuat seringaian Daniel melebar.

Daniel mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Harrietta dan merapalkan mantra nonverbal. Membebaskan kakaknya itu dari mantra yang membekukannya. "Nah, Harrietta.. let's see what can you do now~" ucap Daniel dengan seringaiannya.

Draco hanya menggeleng pelan, meskipun dia cukup antusias menantikan apap yang akan dilakukan oleh bocah yang bertahan hidup itu. Well, Daniel benar. Ini akan menjadi tontonan yang sangat menarik~

Harrietta yang tiba-tiba merasakan ada yang membebaskannya langsung menatap 3 profesor yang masih sibuk perang mantra itu. Berpikir, mungkin saja salah satu dari mereka yang menyempatkan diri untuk membebaskannya. Tapi itu mustahil melihat bahkan 4 orang itu seakan melupakan keberadaan dirinya. Harrietta lalu menatap sekeliling, mencari keberadaan orang yang sudah menolongnya. Tapi tak ada siapapun di reruntuhan itu. Kalaupun ada, pastilah dia sangat ahli bersembunyi. Soalnya, Harrietta sama sekali tak merasakan aura kehidupan selain keberadaan mereka berlima.

Menarik nafas dalam, Harrietta mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, mata itu terbuka dengan pancaran emosi yang sangat gelap. Siapapun yang sudah membantunya, Harrietta sangat berterimakasih. Sekarang saatnya dia untuk balas dendam.

Tangan Harrietta merogoh saku jubahnya. Mengambil tongkat sihirnya yang asli. Orangtuanya memang membekali Harrietta dengan dua tongkat sihir. Dan yang selama ini yang dipakainya hanyalah tongkat sihir cadangan.

Harrietta menyeringai. "baiklah, saatnya menunjukkan pada mereka, siapa rajanya" ucapnya sinis. Dengan cepat dia langsung merapalkan "STUPEFY!" pada Pettigrew –yang ternyata dengan reflek bagus langsung mengelak–. 4 orang itu kemudian menatap Harrietta dengan pandangan yang berbeda.

"Harrietta jangan ikut campur!!" Remus berseru keras.

"Tidak mau! Aku harus menyelesaikan urusanku dengan pengkhianat ini, Remus!" bantah Harrietta tak kalah keras. Dia mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Pettigrew sembari jalan mendekat.

"bukan hal yang wajar kau mempunyai dua tongkat yang sama-sama memilihmu, Harrietta" Pettigrew menyeringai. "Bahkan Tuanku pun tak bisa mempunyai dua tongkat sekaligus"

"Tutup mulut busukmu itu Pettigrew. Aku tak mau mendengar mulut itu meracau kalimat yang tak ada artinya" sinis Harrietta sembari terus mendekat.

Dumbledore mengode 2 bawahannya untuk mundur dan memberikan kesempatan pada Harrietta untuk menuntaskan keinginannya. Meskipun sebenarnya ada niatan lain yang tersembunyi dari kilauan mata biru itu.

"Tapi kepala sekolah, dia baru berumur 13 tahun!" Remus berseru tidak terima.

"Remus, dia berhak melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya. Aku takkan membiarkannya mati di tangan Peter" ucap Dumbledore tenang.

"Aku tak peduli apa katamu, yang pasti kau tidak boleh membiarkan Harrietta! Dia masih di bawah umur!" Remus membantah kasar.

"Dia akan selalu di bawah umur jika kalian memanjakannya, Lupin. Lagipula kau juga tau ini bukanlah kali pertama dia menghadapi maut bukan?" Severus berucap malas.

"Severus!! Ini dan itu adalah hal yang berbeda! Waktu itu Harrietta hanya berhadapan dengan boneka yang tidak sepenuhnya bisa dikendalikan Dark Lord. Tapi ini, Peter! Dark Lord pastilah menguasai tubuh itu dengan utuh. Kalau bukan karena itu, Peter takkan berdiri di sana sekarang. Karena itulah kepala sekolah, kau harus menghentikan Harrietta!"

"Biarkan ini menjadi sebuah latihan baginya. Bagaimanapun Harrietta adalah The Chosen One, Remus" Dumbledore mengusap janggut panjangnya. Matanya menyorot penuh perhitungan.

"She is not! Aku takkan membiarkannya melakukan itu Albus. Kita sudah pernah membahas ini. Dan aku sedang tak ingin membahasnya lagi sekarang. Kalau kau tak mau menghentikan Harietta biar aku yang-"

"CRUCIO!"

"ARGHHH!!!"

Remus terdiam dan menatap tak percaya pada tubuh Harrietta yang menggeliat kesakitan. "HARRIETTA!! ALBUS HENTIKAN MEREKA!! ALBUS KAU HARUS MENGHENTIKAN MEREKA!!!" Remus berteriak kalap.

Dumbledore dan Severus langsung melancarkan mantra pada Pettigrew yang dengan mudah menangkisnya. Sejenak tiga orang itu kembali perang mantra dan membiarkan Harrietta meringkuk kesakitan. Remus langsung berlari menghampiri Harrietta tapi terhenti saat sebuah dinding tak kasat mata menahan tubuhnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Remus meninju dinding itu dengan keras namun tidak membuahkan hasil. Matanya menatap cemas ke arah Harrietta yang berusaha bangkit. "Tidak Harrietta jangan!!!" pekiknya keras begitu menyadari Harrietta sudah siap meluncurkan mantra pada Peter. Tapi suaranya seperti tidak terdengar oleh mereka. Tak ada satupun yang mendengar teriakan Remus.

"Oh tidak! tidak ! tidak!" Remus melancarkan mantra yang sekiranya bisa membuatnya keluar dari dinging itu. Tapi tak satupun berhasil. Alih-alih menghancurkan dinding, sihir Remus justru memperkuat dinding itu dan melemahkan tubuhnya. "Tidak Harrietta! Kumohon! Kau tak boleh... mela-kukannya-" tenaga Remus makin melemah.

Satu-satunya yang ia ingat sebelum gelap menyelimutinya hanyalah wajah murka Harrietta dengan ekspresi siap membunuh dan tumbangnya tubuh Peter dengan bunyi bedebum yang keras.

Daniel langsung membentuk gelembung transparan di sekeliling Remus. Dia tidak mau kekasih Sirius Black itu bersikap nekat dengan menghentikan Harrietta yang sepertinya sudah dikuasai dendam sepenuhnya itu. Dia tidak ingin melihat Remus Lupin yang terluka karena kutukan nyasar Harrietta.

Draco mengusap lembut bahunya, menenangkan Daniel yang sepertinya juga berniat untuk bergabung ke arena pertempuran itu. Menarik nafas dalam, Daniel memandang perang mantra di depannya itu dengan seksama. Kemudian matanya memperhatikan Harrietta yang kembali bangkit setelah terkena kutukan Cruciatus dari Pettigrew.

Dahinya berkerut dalam saat merasakan aura hitam yang sangat gelap di sekitar tubuh kakak kembarnya itu. Aura itu membuatnya langsung mencengkeram lengan Draco kuat.

"Harry?" Draco sedikit mengernyit dan menatap Daniel kaget. "Harry tenangkan dirimu!! Kendalikan sihirmu!! Aku tau kau mengkhawatirkan Harrietta, tapi kau harus mengendalikan sihirmu!! Kau tidak mau kan mereka menyadari keberadaan kita?" serunya berbisik begitu menyadari aura sihir Daniel bergerak liar.

Draco sangat tahu kalau aura sihir Nymph bergejolak tak terkendali seperti itu, bisa-bisa Hogwarts dan sekelilingnya hancur rata dengan tanah. Meskipun Nymph adalah makhluk suci, itu tak bisa menahan sihirnya yang diluar kendali. Apalagi sihir Nymph sangat berbeda dengan sihir biasa.

Draco mengusap lembut tangan Daniel. mencoba menenangkan perasaan Daniel dan membantu matenya itu untuk kembali menguasai sihirnya.

Daniel tersentak lalu terduduk dengan nafas terengah. Sepertinya dia sudah bisa mengendalikan sihir Nymphnya dengan sepenuhnya. Draco menghembuskan nafas lega. Mata mereka pun kembali menatap laju pertempuran kecil namun berkekuatan dahsyat di depan sana.

Terlihat Harrietta –dengan ekspresi siap membunuhnya– mengacungkan tongkat pada Peter –yang masih sibuk membalas dan bertahan dari serangan Dumbeldore dan Severus– "CRUCIO!!" teriak Harrietta keras.

Daniel menutup mulutnya, menahan pekikan terkejut yang siap keluar. Draco langsung memeluk matenya itu erat. Menenangkan Daniel yang tampak terguncang melihat kesadisan kembarannya itu. Bagaimana mungkin... Harrietta bisa melancarkan Kutukan Cruciatus dengan mudahnya? Mantra itu bahkan belum pernah mereka pelajari. Bagaimana-

Daniel mencengkeram erat baju Draco. Membuat Draco langsung mengusap lembut punggungnya dan membisikkan kata-kata penenang. Dia juga shock melihat sisi sadis Harrietta itu. Dia itu perempuan berumur 13 tahun! Bagaimana bisa dia melancarkan kutukan itu hanya dalam sekali sebut?

Sepertinya bukan hanya mereka yang shock. Karena wajah kepala sekolah dan Kepala Asrama Slytherin itupun juga terlihat kaget. Meskipun sedetik kemudian ekspresi penuh kekagetan itu kembali berganti dengan ekspresi khas mereka.

"Harrietta cukup!" Dumbledore menarik kuat lengannya.

Harrietta tersentak kaget lalu mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang. Mencoba kembali ke dunia nyata. Irisnya membulat begitu mendapati tubuh Peter meringkuk aneh di dekat kakinya. "A-apa yang-" Harrietta terduduk lemas.

"tenanglah, semuanya baik- baik saja" Dumbledore mengusap punggungnya pelan.

"Ke-kepala sekolah.. apa yang telah- arghhhh!!!" Harrietta terpekik keras saat tangannya menyentuh logam aneh di dekat tangan Pettigrew. Selama beberapa saat tubuh itu bergerak tak terkendali dengan teriakan penuh kesakitan sebelum kemudian Harrietta terbaring pingsan dengan tubuh penuh luka.

Severus mengamankan logam itu dan langsung membentuk Patronus untuk menyampaikan pesan ke Kementerian dan keluarga Potter. Kemudian matanya menatap tubuh Remus yang juga tergeletak pingsan tidak jauh dari mereka.

Dumbledore langsung menggendong Harrietta dan membawanya ke Hospital Wings setelah menyerahkan keadaan pada Severus –yang hanya bisa mengangguk tak membantah–.

Severus menghembuskan nafas lalu menatap ke arah tempat berjongkoknya dua murid Slytherin kesayangannya. "Sebaiknya kalian segera pergi dari sini. Sebentar lagi anggota Kementerian akan segera sampai. Aku tak mau ada Slytherin yang terlibat dalam hal ini. Tapi ingat, kalian harus menunggu panggilanku nanti" ucapnya pelan, yang Ia yakin bisa di dengar oleh dua orang itu.

Daniel dan Draco saling pandang lalu bergegas menyelinap pergi dari lapangan tersebut. Meninggalkan Severus yang berdiri menunggu kedatangan para menteri dengan wajah datarnya.

To Be Continued

Ahhh maaappppp

Syiie ga ahli bikin scene duel, jadinya ya gituuuu...

GATOT TT.TT

GOMENNNNNNNN

Ahh disini sudah terjawab Harry itu makhluk apa ya~ teehee~

Uhm.. akhir kata terimakasih buat semuanya. Read review fav follow dan semacamnya.

Review please????

daaan... etto... sudah berapa lama ya Syiie ga apdet? Hehehehehehehehehe

maap maappppppp *sungkem*

belom ada kesempatan buat ke warnet nih, makanya baru bisa apdet sekarang, ahhh sebagai permintaan maaf Syiie adpet langsung 2 chappie lho~~~

terimakasih atas segala dukungannyaaaaa *hug*


	32. The Chosen One Side Story

A DraRry Fanfiction

By : Syiera Aquila

Harry Potter

By : J.K. Rowling

Warning : Slash! Twin!Harry, Bash!Light, OC(s), typo(s), and everythings bad.

0-0-0-0-0

Enjoy~

0-0-0-0-0

Riddle Manor, midnight

Suasana malam yang dingin juga gelap tidak menghentikan langkah sosok berjubah dan bertudung hitam menyusuri lorong gelap mansion besar itu. Dengan langkah yang konstan, sosok itu membawa buku dengan tangan kirinya dan menyinari jalanan dengan tongkatnya di tangan lainnya. Sosok itu berhenti di sebuah ruangan tak terawat dan masuk ke dalamnya dengan santai.

Meletakkan jubahnya di sandaran sofa, sosok itu berjalan mendekati perapian dan duduk di kursi di depan perapian itu. Membuat hangatnya perapian langsung menghangatkan tubuhnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, sosok dengan mata merah itu membuka buku yang sedari tadi belum lepas dari tangannya dan mulai membuka lembaran demi lembaran buku kuno itu.

Aroma buku tua yang mampu membuat siapapun mengernyit langsung tercium, tapi tidak mengubah ekspresi dari sosok berwajah tampan itu. Ukiran dan tulisan aneh yang terdapat di lembaran-lembaran kertas usang itu sama sekali tidak membuat sosok yang terlihat seperti berumur 30 tahun-an itu mengernyitkan dahinya.

Tatapan matanya terpaku pada sosok cantik di halaman yang tengah dibukanya. Sosok itu berambut hitam panjang, dengan kulit putih pucat yang menawan. Wajahnya terlihat mempesona dengan tatapan mata hijau emeraldnya yang begitu sendu namun penuh misteri, hidung mancung, bibir kecil nan merah yang sangat kissable, dan lesung pipi yang mempermanis senyumannya.

Sepasang sayap berwarna merah menyala terbentuk sempurna di punggungnya, sayap yang berbentuk seperti sayap kupu-kupu namun tidak mempunyai motif seperti sayap makhluk itu. Dan di ujung sayapnya, terdapat sesuatu yang seperti percikan api namun berwarna biru terang.

Mata pemuda itu kemudian beralih ke tulisan rumit yang ada di lembaran itu. Perlahan, pemuda itu membaca keterangannya dengan nada monoton.

Nymph, makhluk mitologi yang tak diketahui pasti darimana asalnya, namun dipercayai berasal dari daerah Yunani, pusat semua sihir. Tak dapat disebutkan dengan pasti asal mula Nymph namun dapat diketahui kalau Nymph sudah punah sejak kematian Merlin. Nymph terakhir adalah sosok penasihat yang selalu bersama Merlin namun tak diketahui publik siapa namanya lebih dari 1000 tahun yang lalu.

Nymph adalah peri atau lebih tepatnya, Nymph adalah makhluk yang menguasai hutan/danau/laut/alam. Berbeda dengan Fae ataupun ras lainnya, Nymph tidak terikat dengan tempat tinggalnya. Nymph bebas bergerak kemanapun dia ingin, bahkan bisa menyamar sempurna menjadi manusia biasa tanpa dicurigai. Nymph juga menguasai lebih dari satu elemen inti.

Nymph terlahir submissive, lelaki ataupun perempuan mempunyai potensi utnuk melahirkan Nymph selanjutnya, tapi bisa atau tidaknya sang keturunan untuk menjadi Nymph tergantung dari seleksi darah yang sudah ditetapkan tanpa tertulis dari alam itu sendiri.

Kau bisa saja ternyata adalah Nymph, jika salah satu leluhurmu adalah seorang Nymph. Meskipun bisa jadi, jarak hidupnya lebih dari 1000 tahun. Seorang penyihir akan diketahui bahwa ia adalah Nymph tidak selalu di usia dewasanya, karena ada sesuatu hal yang memicu terbangunnya inti sihir itu dari tubuhnya.

Ada kejadian tertentu yang membuat inti sihirnya itu membangunkan Nymph yang ada di dalam tubuh penyihir itu. Tak peduli meskipun saat itu ia baru berumur 7 tahun sekalipun. Dan itu tak bisa dihentikan atau dicegah sama sekali.

Nymph diketahui memiliki kekuatan elemen yang tergantung warna sayapnya, merah untuk elemen api dan angin ; biru untuk elemen air, dan angin ; coklat untuk elemen tanah dan api ; hijau daun untuk elemen tumbuhan dan air. Diatas semua itu ada warna hijau emerald yang mampu menguasai semua elemen.*

Sosok itu berhenti membaca. Menghembuskan nafas pelan, tangannya meletakkan buku tua itu ke atas meja yang ada di samping tubuhnya. Matanya menatap perapian dengan pandangan yang menerawang, teringat akan sosok putra baptisnya.

Sebuah senyuman kecil tak diundang terukir di wajahnya saat mengenang waktu dimana semuanya bermula. Ramalan Trelawney, malam berdarah di Godric Hollow yang sekaligus menjadi malam terakhir dia berkuasa. Tom Marvolo Riddle sama sekali tak menyangka, rencananya untuk menghabisi seseorang yang berpotensi menjadi musuh besarnya dimasa depan berakhir dengan kehancurannya dan... pembaptisan salah satu keturunan Potter tanpa disengaja.

Sedikit banyak, Tom –sekarang lebih diketahui sebagai Lord Voldemort– tahu kalau pembaptisan itu akan berdampak pada perlakuan orang-orang terhadap Harry Potter, dan dia senang bahwa tebakannya sama sekali tak meleset.

Berkat ucapan sederhana Albus Dumbledore, semua orang memperlakukan Potter perempuan itu sebagai pahlawan dan melupakan Harry. Exactly, melupakan keberadaan Harry lebih baik daripada membullynya dengan ucapan, yang pastinya menyakiti mentalnya. Terlebih dia masihlah bocah waktu itu.

Well, mungkin itulah alasan kenapa Harry Potter bisa menjadi seorang Nymph meskipun dia baru berumur 13 tahun. Dan, terimakasih kepada semua orang itu, Harry tidak tumbuh besar di bawah kendali seorang Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore –Tom mendengus– adalah icon dari pihak putih, seorang penyihir hebat yang istimewa yang membawa dunia sihir menjadi lebih baik. Seorang pemimpin agung yang menguasai seluruh Britania Raya. Seorang ketua dari organisasi hebat yang sudah menghabisi banyak Death Eater miliknya, Order of The Phoenix.

Siapa yang bisa menyangka kalau ternyata sosok putih yang sangat diagung-agungkan itu adalah sosok yang sama yang memicu peperangan lebih dari 50 tahun lalu? Siapa yang bisa menyangka kalau sosok itulah dalang dari pembantaian beberapa makhluk mistis dan keluarga penyihir yang dilakukan muggle masa itu.

Hmh, Tom mendapati kalau semua yang sudah terjadi adalah sebuah ironi. Demi sebuah kekuasaan kosong, sosok putih itu dengan senyuman lembut mengorbankan nyawa tak bersalah. Dengan tatapan penuh kasih, memusnahkan makhluk mistis. Dan dengan kata-katanya yang bijaksana, menghabisi beberapa keluarga pureblood yang tak tahu apa-apa.

"putih" huh? Tom tertawa sinis, "Tak lama lagi, Putih akan berubah menjadi Hitam, dan yang hitam bertambah kusam. Entah, akan seperti apa respon para penduduk dunia sihir Britania. Tak dapat diprediksikan pula, bagaimana mereka akan bersikap setelah itu. Dan para muggle itu... hmh, takkan ada yang tau apa isi hati mereka yang sebenarnya. Bersikap polos seolah tak tau apapun tentang dunia sihir, and yet... memperlakukan para keturunan penyihir lebih rendah dari house elf.

Tom membentuk siluet Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts tersebut dengan lambaian tongkatnya di perapian. Seringai mengerikan terlukis sempurna di wajahnya, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, bersiaplah waktumu akan segera berakhir" ujarnya dingin sambil memadamkan api. Menyisakan kegelapan pekat di sekitarnya.

The end

* : semua keterangan tentang nymph merupakan modifikasi Syiie yang seenaknya dari pengertian nymph yang sebenarnya.

OoOoOo

Yap, ending di sana. Soalnya ini kaya side story namun ngejelasin tentang Harry ups- Daniel dan dari sudut pandang Mbah Voldy Moldy.

Terimakasih kepada semuanya yang nungguin apdetan ini fic, yang bantuin syiie di grup kesayanganku (kalau mau gabung grup auhtor drarry di line, pm aja ya~)

Pendek? Iya, sengaja hehehehehe

Reviewnya masih ditunggu lhoo~~

Terimakasih banyak~


	33. Chapter 32

"Jadi... ini semua benar-benar karena ulah pengkhianat busuk itu? Untung saja waktu itu kalian tidak menyetujui usul Sirius untuk mengganti dirinya dengan tikus pengecut itu!" Remus menggeram. Dia sudah mendengarkan cerita Harrietta beberapa saat lalu. Masih tidak percaya, Remus mencengkeram erat lengannya. Merasa kalau dirinya benar-benar tidak berguna dan tidak bisa menghabisi sosok yang pernah dianggapnya sebagai teman itu.

"Sshh sudahlah Moony, semuanya sudah berlalu" James mengusap pundak sahabat werewolfnya itu, menenangkan.

"Tapi James, andai saja aku berhasil menangkapnya waktu itu, Harrietta takkan terluka dan berbaring lagi di Hospital Wings seperti saat ini" muram Remus.

"Remus, sudahlah. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Tak ada masalah serius. Lagipula, ini bukan hal yang aneh lagi kan? Sejak bayi aku sudah berhadapan dengan penyihir psikopat itu" Harrietta angkat bicara. Mencoba menghapus rasa bersalah kekasih dari ayah baptisnya itu.

"Dia diberi kecupan dementor. Langsung dihadapan Pak Menteri" Sirius membuka pintu dan melapor dengan wajah yang lebih rileks.

"Benarkah? Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu perihal Pangeran Kegelapan?" James bertanya kelewat semangat.

"Sayangnya tidak. Pak Menteri yang terhormat memutuskan kalau dia hanya membutuhkan satu kecupan sayang dari pegawai Azkaban tanpa meminta penjelasan lebih dahulu. Jadi kita tak dapat informasi apapun mengenai Voldemort" jawab Sirius sarkastis.

"Tsk sayang sekali! Padahal aku yakin kita bisa mendapatkan informasi yang setidaknya cukup berharga dari pemecah rekor dunia itu" James berdecak.

"Pemecah rekor?" Remus membeo heran.

"Satu-satunya tahanan yang berhasil melarikan diri dari Azkaban sejak Azkaban dibangun" jelas James santai. Yang langsung saja dihadiahi hantaman buku tebal di kepalanya oleh sang istri. "Ouch sakit Lils" ringisnya.

"Salahmu sendiri menjadikan ini sebagai lelucon. Kita hampir kehilangan anak tunggal kita, kau tau?" Gerutu Lily sambil terus memukul suaminya kesal.

"Anak... tunggal?" Harrietta membatin sendu sambil menatap perseteruan orangtuanya. Senyum miris tanpa diundang terlukis di wajahnya begitu sebuah ingatan mengenai kebersamaannya dengan sang adik kembar tiba-tiba menyeruak di benaknya. Setitik air mata meluncur di pipi mulusnya sebelum kemudian dengan cepat dihapus oleh gadis itu tanpa ketahuan.

"Harrietta?" Remus mengusap tangan gadis itu lembut. Ternyata menyadari ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan oleh bocah yang lagi-lagi selamat dari ancaman Pangeran Kegelapan itu.

"Ah, Remus. I'm fine" Harrietta tersenyum hambar. "Hanya sedikit lelah kok" sambungnya begitu mendapati ekspresi tidak percaya Pengajar DADA itu.

"Ah,sebaiknya kita keluar dan biarkan tuan putri tidur. Dia sudah sangat kelelahan" Lily akhirnya mengambil keputusan dan menyeret para Marauders untuk meninggalkan ruangan putrinya tersebut. "Selamat tidur sayangku. Kami menyayangimu" Lily melambai dan tersenyum ringan sebelum menutup pintu kamar Hospital Wings itu.

Meninggalkan Harrietta yang langsung menampakkan wajah tanpa ekspresi. "Harry... I really need you here, right now" gumamnya lirih dan mulai menutup matanya. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah sehabis bermain mantra dengan Peter Pettigrew yang tubuhnya dikendalikan oleh musuh besarnya. Lord Voldemort.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **A DraRry Fanfiction**

 **By : Syiera Aquila**

 **Harry Potter**

 **By : J.K. Rowling**

 **Warning : Slash! Twin!Harry, Bash!Light, OC(s), typo(s), and everythings bad.**

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **Enjoy~**

 **o-o-o-o-o**

"Jadi begitu~" Blaise dan Theo mengangguk paham. "Ternyata hubungannya lebih kompleks daripada yang aku pikirkan ya.." gumam Blaise sambil menulis essaynya.

"Tapi yang tidak kusangka, gadis itu pintar juga untuk menyelidiki Pettigrew lebih dulu" sahut Theo.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?" Daniel menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Sebelum penyerangan itu, aku mendengar kalau Harrietta menyelidiki sesuatu tentang buronan itu. Aku mendapat informasi dari salah satu Gryffindorks mengenai kegiatan penyelidikan Potter itu. Ternyata dia lumayan pintar huh?"

Draco melirik Daniel yang tengah tersenyum bangga, membuatnya mendesah malas. "Ya ya ya, semua berkat seseorang yang sangat baik hati~" sindir Draco begitu mata mereka bersitatap.

Daniel tertawa kecil dan memukul lengan Draco main-main. "Oh shut up~" ucapnya. "Ah, lalu bagaimana sekarang?"

"Huh?"

"Tsk. Ujian sebulan lagi lho. Apa kalian tidak mendengar sesuatu mengenai ujian?"

"Ujian akan tetap dilaksanakan. Itu bagus agar otak kalian tidak beku dalam waktu sebulan" satu suara datar menjawab pertanyaan Daniel. Membuat semua orang tersentak kaget dan berbalik.

"Uncle Sev / Severus / Profesor"

Severus menatap datar. "Sebaiknya kalian masuk ke asrama. Hari sudah mulai gelap"

"Ah benar. Ayo" Theo bergegas membersihkan bajunya dari debu.

"Daniel, Draco kalian ikut aku" Severus berbalik menuju ruangannya.

"Okay~ sampai jumpa makan malam, kurasa?" Daniel melambai riang pada Theo dan Blaise, lalu menyeret Draco mengikutinya.

"Haahhh mereka itu selalu saja" Theo mendesah.

"Sudah sudah jangan murung begitu. Kita juga punya sesuatu yang harus kita lakukan, bukan begitu Theo~" Blaie menyeringai mendapati wajah memerah Theo.

"A-apa-apaan kau?" Gerutu Theo sambil berjalan mendahului Blaise.

"Eits~ tak usah malu-malu begitu~ aku paham kok kalau kau menantikannya~" Blaise masih bersuara. Menggoda Theo dengan kalimat-kalimat ambigunya.

"Di-diamlahhh" Theo berucap pelan, salah tingkah.

Blaise tertawa dan langsung merangkul Theo. "Bagaimana kalau kau membuatku diam hn?"

Blush!!!!

Theo mengepalkan tangannya dan menunduk. "Berisiiiiiik" serunya tertahan lalu mengecup kilat bibir Blaise dan langsung berlari.

Blaise mengerjap sejenak lalu tertawa geli. "Lucu sekali sayang~" seringainya penuh makna.

"Blaiiiiiise cepatlah!!!!" Seruan Theo membuat Blaise melebarkan seringaiannya dan mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri Theo.

"I am coming honey~"

o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o

Daniel menutup pintu di belakangnya dan mendudukkan diri di sebelah Draco. Mereka menatap Severus yang tengah sibuk dengan sebuah wadah. Mereka saling pandang heran.

"Err... Severus / Uncle Sev?"

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu pada kalian" Severus mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berisi benang-benang cahaya perak. Daniel dan Draco memandang penuh minat bagaimana benang cahaya itu memenuhi wadah.

"Huh?" Daniel tersentak kaget begitu merasakan Severus mendorong punggungnya pelan. "Owahhhh" Daniel memejamkan matanya dan baru membukanya saat merasakan tepukan di pundaknya.

"Ini namanya Pansieve. Tempat kau bisa memasuki ingatan seseorang. Ini hanyalah kepingan ingatan yang dipindahkan ke sebuah wadah. Berbeda dengan Legilimens yang memaksa langsung memasuki pikiran seseorang" Severus menjelaskan begitu melihat Daniel menyentuhkan tangannya ke sebuah tubuh di sekitarnya.

Daniel tertawa kecil saat melihat bagaimana tangannya menembus tubuh orang itu. "It's cool" gumam Daniel kagum.

"Tapi ini bukan ingatanmu kan, Severus? Karena aku sepertinya melihat sosokmu saat muda di sana" Draco menunjuk lorong di kanannya.

"Tentu saja bukan. Ini adalah kepingan ingatan Pettigrew yang dia berikan padaku. Ingatan saat dia pertama kali bergabung dengan Death Eater dan... alasan kemunculannya"

o-o-o-o-o-o

Daniel menutup mulutnya, perutnya terasa sangat mual sekarang. Guhhh andai saja dia bisa memutar waktu, dia takkan mau memasuki ingatan itu. Urghh!!! Daniel langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi. Mengacuhkan pandangan heran Draco dan Severus.

"Aku menyesalll!!!" seru Daniel begitu dia keluar kamar mandi.

Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau begitu jijiknya melihat itu semua?"

"Trauma masa lalu. Tak usah dipikirkan" Daniel melambai. Dia masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Jadi sekarang... apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Severus menatap Daniel serius.

Daniel menggigit bibirnya dan berpikir keras. "Lakukan dulu, strategi kemudian~" jawabnya cuek.

"Kau ini seperti Gryffindor saja" cela Draco memutar bola matanya malas.

Daniel angkat bahu, "dipikirkan sekarang pun kita belum tentu mendapatkan jawabannya. Lagipula, bukankah lebih menarik mendapatkan sebuah kejutan daripada memprediksinya? Itu menghancurkan keseruannya tau~"

"Kau memang benar. Tapi setidaknya kau punya persiapan jika hal terburuklah yang terjadi" nasihat Severus.

"Oh ayolah Uncle Sev, apa yang lebih buruk dari ini hn? Aku melewatinya bukan hanya satu dua kali lho"

"Keras kepala. Pokoknya kau bersiap-siap saja"

"Baik Uncle~"

Draco memandang Severus lalu menggeleng pasrah mendapati sikap acuh tak acuh Daniel. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu Severus" Draco membungkuk singkat lalu menggenggam tangan Daniel pergi.

"Mereka itu... makin lama makin berani saja..." gumam Severus pelan. Matanya tak lepas menatap tangan bocah-bocah kesayangannya itu.

0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0

Satu bulan kemudian, ujian dilaksanakan. Semua murid terlihat pasrah di meja makan setelah ujian terakhir mereka. Terlebih di meja Gryffindor. Terlihat beberapa kelompok anak yang menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja. Daniel yang tak sengaja menatap itu dari mejanya hanya menaikkan sebelah alis heran lalu menggeleng maklum.

Tak sengaja matanya menatap ke meja Ravenclaw dan mendapati Hermione Granger tengah menatapnya tajam. Daniel mengerjap lalu menatap sekeliling meja Slytherin. Para siswa asrama ular itu terlihat tengah menikmati makan malam mereka dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi khas mereka. Membuat Daniel mengerutkan keningnya dan kembali menatap ke meja Ravenclaw.

Hermione Granger masih memandangnya tajam sebelum kemudian bangkit dan berjalan keluar aula, sambil sesekali melirik Daniel. Daniel menghembuskan nafas lalu memutuskan mengikuti gadis Ravenclaw itu.

"Daniel?" 3 pasang mata menatapnya heran.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar. Kalian lanjut makan saja, aku ingin sendirian" ujar Daniel dengan senyuman. Membuat 3 orang terdekatnya itu mengangguk paham dan kembali melanjutkan makan malam mereka.

Daniel berjalan keluar dengan wajah khasnya. Meskipun dia menyadari kalau sepasang mata kelabu mengikuti setiap langkah kakinya. Dengan langkah ringan, Daniel melanjutkan perjalanannya. Membuat Draco menghembuskan nafas dan membiarkan Daniel pergi.

Daniel mengikuti bayangan Hermione yang membawanya ke menara Astronomi. Menutup pintu dibelakangnya, Daniel memasang mantra penghangat di sekitar badannya. Menghalau angin yang berhembus cukup kencang itu. Dia tak mau terserang demam di pekan terakhir mereka di Hogwarts.

"Suasana yang cocok untuk menghitung bintang huh?" Hermione bersuara pelan. Suaranya terdengar berat yang langsung saja membuat Daniel tersenyum geli.

"Kau tak cocok untuk mengisi suara Hermione dengan suaramu yang berat itu, My Lord~" ujar Daniel dengan nada yang dimainkan.

Dia mendengar Hermione berdecak dan berbalik menatapnya. "Sejak awal kau sudah tau?"

Menggeleng Daniel menatap Hermione bingung. "Aku tak paham apa maksudmu" jawabnya dengan nada sepolos mungkin.

"Jangan berbohong anak muda. Kau tau pasti apa yang kumaksud" sosok Hermione memutar bola matanya -yang berwarna merah- bosan.

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti" Daniel menjawab, masih dengan wajah polos dan suara heran. Berbanding terbalik dengan seringaian yang tercipta di wajahnya.

"Tsk. Berhenti main-main Harry Potter" suara itu terdengar semakin berat dan datar. Memperlihatkan kesan mengancam yang membuat Daniel menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"A-ahn~ kau sama sekali tidak asik Father" ucap Daniel malas lalu menatap bintang.

"Sejak kapan kau tau?"

"Sejak aku meminta bantuan Hermione membelikan pesananku di Hogsmeade"

"Selama itu dan kau sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun?"

"Memangnya itu salahku? Kau sendiri berusaha membunuh kami waktu itu!!" Daniel protes dengan wajah merengut kesal.

"Bukan aku, bocah. Aku tak bisa mengontrol tubuh ini setiap saat kau tau?"

"Dan disitulah letak kesalahan bodohmu, Father. Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan tikus pengecut itu berusaha membunuh kami huh? Dan... apa sih masalahnya dengan Slytherin? Bukankah dia itu pengikutmu yang setia? Kenapa dia justru mencoba membunuh siswa Slytherin?"

"Dia hanya pengecut yang bersembunyi di balik namaku. Kau pikir apa yang bisa dilakukannya saat bersitatap denganku selain bersujud memohon ampunan?" Hermione menyeringai.

"Tsk hentikan seringaianmu itu. Kau merusak imej gadis polos Ravenclaw itu" ucap Danie malas. "Terlebih, kearogananmu itulah yang selama ini menjadi senjata ampuh Dumbledore untuk menjatuhkanmu, kau tau itukan Father?"

"Hn. Kau masih saja bersembunyi dalam bayangan ya?" Hermione- atau lebih tepatnya Tom Marvolo Riddle- berucap mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Setidaknya aku tak perlu menarik perhatian para penjilat itu seperti seseorang" terdengar jelas nada sindiran disana.

Tom mendengus sebagai balasan.

"Father... mau sampai kapan kau menguasai tubuh Hermione?" Daniel bertanya sesaat setelah hening melanda mereka.

"Kenapa? Kau mengkhawatirkan bocah yang berniat membunuhmu dan merebut matemu darimu ini?" Tom memperlihatkan seringaian sadisnya.

"Membunuh itu terlalu kasar" Daniel mengernyit tak suka. "Hermione bukan muggle yang serendah itu" ucap Daniel, meskipun dia sendiri tidak begitu yakin akan kata-katanya itu.

"Berhentilah bersikap naive Harry. Kau sudah hampir memasuki usia remaja. Kau akan ditipu oleh mudblood ataupun halfblood jika terus begitu" sahut Tom malas. "Dia punya rencana itu Harry. Merebut Malfoy itu darimu dan menghancurkan dirimu. Wanita yang tengah tergila-gila dengan seorang lelaki itu menyeramkan, kau tau? Mereka bisa melakukan apa saja demi tercapainya keinginan mereka. Namun sayangnya, mudblood ini..." Tom menunjuk tubuh Hermione yang ditempatinya, "tidak punya kenekatan Gryffindork dan kelicikan Slytherin. Jadi dia hanya bisa menyusun rencana dalam benaknya"

Daniel mengerjap. "Memangnya kau bisa mengetahui watak seseorang hanya dengan menempati raganya begitu ya?"

"Jangan bodoh. Kau pikir aku ini siapa hn?"

"Lord Voldemort" cibir Daniel. Sesaat kemudian keningnya berkerut mencium bau busuk di dekatnya. "Father.. kau benar-benar harus keluar dari tubuh Hermione sekarang. Sudah berapa lama kau memonopolinya secara penuh huh?"

"Oh... sepertinya sudah 30 jam... pantas saja rasanya mulai aneh. Tubuh ini tidak sekuat Quirrel ataupun Weasley perempuan itu" Tom memejamkan matanya.

"Yang kau masuki adalah Mugle born, berbeda dengan Weasley ataupun Quirrel" sahut Daniel sweatdrop.

"Ah, kurasa aku bisa menyerahkan sisanya padamu, Harry. Sampai jumpa tahun depan~" Asap mulai keluar dari tubuh Hermione.

"Fath- kau benar-benar!!! Kau menyuruhku membereskan kekacauan yang kau buat seenakmu saja. Dasar pak tua menyebalkan!!" Umpat Daniel kesal begitu jejak Tom menghilang dari tubuh Hermione. Daniel langsung membaringkan Hermione dengan tongkatnya dan merapal pelbagai mantra ke tubuh gadis itu, memastikan tak ada aura hitam dan bekas-bekas ayah baptisnya di tubuh itu. Kemudiam Daniel sedikit mengutak-atik pikiran Hermione, membersihkan semua jejak Tom dengan rapi.

"Fyuhh" Daniel menghembuskan nafas lega lalu membersihkan tubuhnya sendiri dengan cahaya bulan yang terang. "Oke, sebaiknya aku segera kembali" gumamnya dan langsung berbalik arah. Meninggalkan Hermione yang terlelap di menara Astronomi yang dingin. "Ah, aku lupa memberinya mantra penghangat. Hm.. biarlah. Toh daya tubuhnya cukup kuat. Jika hanya untuk menerima pelukan angin dingin sih bukan masalah yang besar kurasa" pikir Daniel cuek dan meninggalkan menara Astronomi, menuju asramanya.

0-0-0-0-0-

0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco menatap keluarga Jefferson -yang selalu saja menarik perhatian- tengah memeluk matenya dengan erat. Melampiaskan rasa rindu mereka karena setahun tidak bisa bertatap muka dengan si bungsu kesayangan mereka itu. Terlebih setiap liburan, Daniel lebih memilih menginap di Malfoy Manor. Membuat Draco sempat mendapat deathglare mematikan dari keluarga besar itu.

"Okay~ Dray sampai ketemu satu September~" Daniel melambai riang setelah berpamitan pada 2 Malfoy Senior. Draco hanya mengangguk sekilas lalu menatap rombongan Jefferson itu meninggalkan keramaian Peron 9 /. Kemudian dia berbalik mengikuti orangtuanya.

Sementara di dekat itu keluarga Potter -yang dikerumuni para penyihir, namun tak ada yang berani mendekat- terlihat tengah bercengkrama tanpa peduli orang lain. Frederick yang terdorong oleh para penyihir itu tidak sengaja menabrak Sirius yang kebetulan berada paling dekat darinya. Sirius -dengan refleks Auror- menahan tubuh Frederick. Membuat mereka saling tatap.

-Daniel yang melihat itu hampir saja menyerukan betapa mereka persis seperti tengah memainkan sebuah drama percintaan ala muggle. Scenenya itu loh, ambigu-

"Te-terimakasih" Frederick langsung bangkit sedetik setelahnya.

Sirius tersenyum, "sama-sama. Lain kali berhati-hatilah. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi kan?" Goda Sirius lalu menghampiri sahabat dan kekasihnya.

Frederick menganggguk sekilas lalu bergegas menghampiri Daniel -yang mati-matian berusaha menahan tawa-.

"Ketawa saja Dan. Ketawa sepuasmu" ujar Frederick ketus.

Daniel langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Ciee yang akhirnya bertemu dengan sang kakak~" Kyle dengan santainya merangkul Frederick dan menggodanya. Membuat Daniel langsung terbahak. Untung saja saat itu mereka sudah memasuki kendaraan khusus menuju kediaman Jefferson. Jadi, tak ada seorangpun yang melihat Daniel Out Of Character seperti itu.

"Diam kau!" Frede menatap Kyle dengan tatapan sadis. Andai saja dia punya kemampuan Bassilk, bisa dipastikan sekarang sosok sahabatnya -yang terbahak tanpa henti- itu sudah terbaring tak berdaya.

Hal itu justru membuat para assasin yang juga satu kendaraan dengan mereka bertiga itu punya bahan baru untuk menggoda pelatih mereka itu. Jadilah, sepanjang perjalanan pulang hanya terdengar suara riuh tawa yang tidak ada hentinya.

Daniel tersenyum lembut, menikmati momen kebersamaan yang beberapa tahun terakhir ini jarang di rasakannya. Dalam hati mengucapkan terimakasih dan berdoa tanpa henti. Semoga hidupnya akan setenang ini. Selamanya. Dengan semua orang yang disayanginya, sampai dia mati.

0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0

THE END~~~

0-0-0-0-0-0

slapped*

The end of arc PoA, I mean TΔT

Gimana? Bisa diterima gak nih? Wkwkwk, Ada kejutan BZTN jugaa xd

Syiie benar-benar mengacaukan plot dan alur buku aslinya. Mwahahaha *slapped again*

Ehh sebelumnyaaaa maap kalau makin pendek yaaa

Padahal target Syiie nulis 2k lhooo

Okeee sangkyuuuuuuuuuuu

So... review?


	34. Chapter 33

Jefferson Mansion, Virginia.

"Triwizard Tournament?" Daniel menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Wajahnya mendongak dari lembaran kertas di hadapannya dan menatap sosok di depannya bingung. "Maksud Uncle... Hogwarts akan mengadakan lagi turnamen itu?"

"Yap!" Frederick mengangguk.

"Setelah kematian yang terjadi sewaktu turnamen terakhir di Beauxbatons? Apa yang dipikirkan Dumbledore sebenarnya?" Daniel memijit pelipisnya sembari menyingkirkan tumpukan kertas di meja.

"Well, who knows?"

"..." Daniel menghembuskan nafas. "Dan dimana Daddy di saat seperti ini? Apa dia tidak ingat kalau berkas yang harus ditandatanganinya sudah menumpuk???" Serunya kesal.

Pfftt!! Frederick menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa yang siap menyembur keluar saat mendapati ekspresi menggemaskan keponakannya tersayang itu.

"Ketawa saja Uncle, ketawa sampai puas!" Ucap Daniel sinis dan kembali menyusun lembaran kertas itu. Mengacuhkan dengan sepenuh hati suara tawa tertahan Frederick.

"Sepertinya Tuan Muda Jefferson sangat sibuk" Rey mengetuk pintu ruangan Daniel pelan.

Daniel berdecak kecil dan mengacuhkan sosok kakaknya itu. Karena dia tau assasin keturunan Korea tersebut hanya ingin menggodanya.

"Oh Dan~ jangan abaikan kakakmu ini dong~ kau tega sekali~" Rey menghampiri Daniel sambil membawa sebuah amplop.

"Huh? Kau bawa apa Rey?" Frederick melirik amplop surat berlabel Hogwarts School di tangan kiri Rey.

"Kenapa bukan burung hantu yang mengirimkannya?" Daniel turut bertanya. Mengesampingkan sejenak kumpulan abjad di hadapannya.

"Mungkin Shield yang dipasang Nari dan Rae Kha (assasins Korea/Silvers) itu cukup tangguh untuk menolak segala gangguan hingga hanya meninggalkan surat ini?" Seketika Rey menyesal berucap karena secara tidak langsung dia memuji sihir ciptaan dua temannya yang tengah mengintip dari pintu dengan seringai menyebalkan mereka.

Daniel tersenyum kecil dan mengambil surat di tangan Rey. Dengan cepat dia mencongkel segel lilin amplop itu dan membaca surat di tangannya seksama. "Err... ada yang bisa mengatakan kepadaku kenapa aku menerima undangan... langsung dari Kepala Sekolah?" Daniel menyerahkan surat di tangannya ke tangan Frederick yang langsung membacanya keras-keras.

 ** _Dear_ Daniel Radcliff Jefferson,** **Berhubung Hogwarts akan menjadi tuan rumah Triwizard Tournament saat semester baru dimulai, kami mengundangmu untuk mengikuti rapat yang akan diadakan pada tanggal 29 Agustus nanti. Kami menantikan kehadiranmu di Grimmauld Place N. 12 pukul 9 pagi.** ** _Your sincerely_ ,** **Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore** **( _Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock Supreme Wugmump, Internasional Conferedation of Wizards, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy_ )**

"Wow dia punya gelar yang panjang" komentar Rey kemudian.

"Kau akan lebih terkejut lagi saat mengetahui betapa panjang nama aslinya" sahut Frederick malas.

Pria itu kemudian menatap Daniel dengan penuh peringatan. "Grimmauld Place Nomor 12 adalah 'mantan' kediamanku, Dan. Dan seingatku, Sirius telah menjadikan rumah itu sebagai markas Order of Phoenix sejak dia bergabung 17 tahun lalu. Berhati-hatilah kalau kau memang berniat memenuhi undangannya" nasihat Frederick panjang lebar.

Daniel menimang amplop dan mengerutkan alisnya saat merasakan masih ada sesuatu di dalam sana. "... lencana Ketua Murid?"

"Wow, lihat siapa yang menjadi Ketua Murid di usia 14 tahun~" siul Frederick, menggoda.

"Diamlah Uncle Reggie" Daniel memutar bola matanya bosan dan memperhatikan lencana itu baik-baik. "Sebaiknya aku mengabari Draco" gumamnya yang dapat di dengar semua orang.

"Dan aku akan menjemput Kyle. Siapa tau dia ingin merayakan pesta nanti" masih dengan nada menggoda, Frederick berlalu. Menimbulkan decak malas dari Daniel.

"Woahh kau memang luar biasa Daniel~"

"Thank you Hyung~" Daniel memeluk Rey sekilas dan berjalan menuju kamarnya sedikit tergesa.

0-0-0-0-0

A DraRry Fanfiction

By : Syiera Aquila

 **Harry Potter**

 **By : J.K. Rowling**

Warning : Slash! Twin!Harry, Bash!Light, OC(s), typo(s), and everythings bad.

0-0-0-0-0

Enjoy~

0-0-0-0-0

"Woahh selamat 'Niel~ aku sama sekali tak menyangka kau akan menjadi Ketua Murid. Apa yang dipikirkan Kepala Asrama kita sebenarnya sih??"

"Bukan Uncle Sev yang jadi pertanyaan. Tapi Dumbledore. Sejak kapan seorang Ketua Murid bisa mengikuti rapat staff Hogwarts? Terlebih ini mengenai Triwizard Tournament lho!! Bagaimana mungkin?"

Draco -yang langsung menemui Daniel sesaat setelah surat Daniel sampai ke tangannya- mengelus dagu dan berpikir keras. Menimang beberapa hal yang mungkin bisa menjadi alasan. Tapi menyerah saat tak satupun kemungkinan yang masuk akal singgah di otaknya. "Apapun itu, berhati-hatilah 'Niel"

"Aku tau. Entah kenapa aku memang mendapatkan firasat buruk..." Daniel terdiam lalu kembali memeriksa surat yang dikirimkan Dumbledore.

"Daniel?"

"Dray... sejak kapan Kepala Sekolah menulis surat untuk diedarkan? Bukankah semua surat yang sampai pada kita selalu atas nama Hogwarts dan ditandatangani Mc. Gonagall? Tapi ini..." Daniel menyeringai. "Kehormatan macam apa yang kupunyai sehingga mendapatkan surat langsung dari Kepala Sekolah kita?" Sedikit banyak, bocah yang beranjak remaja itu mulai mengerti ke arah mana jalan permainan yang di mulai kepala sekolahnya itu.

"Kau benar!! Daniel sebaiknya kau tidak datang!! Aku takut ini adalah jebakan!!"

"Nope Dray. Justru akan semakin menarik jika aku datang. Siapa tau aku mendapat informasi yang baru mengenai Ayah Baptis-ku itu. Aku akan datang~"

"Tapi 'Niel..."

"Ah, aku tak sabar untuk melihat wajah kakak kembarku, Dray~ bagaimana menurutmu?" Seringai itu melebar. Membuat Draco sejenak terdiam lalu melepaskan tawa kecil.

"Jadi itulah niatmu yang sesungguhnya hn?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Yap~ lagipula aku merindukan orangtuaku~" Daniel mengecup amplop itu dengan tatapan misterius. Bibirnya tak henti menyunggingkan seringaian berjuta makna. Draco yang menatapnya hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah dan tersenyum geli.

0-0-0-0-0

"Kau gila Albus? Bagaimana mungkin kau menjadikan Daniel sebagai prefek? Dia baru berusia 14 tahun!!!" Severus menatap tak percaya pada sosok yang sangat dihormatinya -dulu- itu.

"Aku sudah merencanakan semuanya Severus" Dumbledore menenangkan. Matanya menatap buku besar Hogwarts yang berisi daftar para murid Hogwarts. "Tenanglah semuanya akan baik-baik saja" sambungnya dengan senyuman.

"Baik? Baik kau bilang? Albus aku semakin tidak mengerti apa yang ada diotakmu itu. Aku tak peduli kau mau melakukan apa, tapi jangan pernah menyentuh Slytherin!!! Aku yakin kita sudah sepakat mengenai itu Kepala Sekolah" Severus berucap sinis.

"Bagaimana kalau untuk anak itu kasusnya berbeda Severus? Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya, tempat anak itu bukanlah di Slytherin? Itu artinya adalah pengecualian bukan?"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang Kepala Sekolah. Sorted Hat menempatkan seseorang sesuai kepribadiannya. Dan itu tak pernah salah. Kalau Sorted Hat menempatkan Daniel di Slytherin, itu artinya Sorted Hat lebih tau mengenai kepribadian bocah itu" Severus membalas dingin. "Kau sama sekali tidak tau apapun mengenai Jefferson bukan? Jadi menjauhlah dari para siswaku" sambung Severus saat melihat Dumbledore membuka mulutnya.

Dumbledore terdiam begitu Severus beranjak pergi dari ruangannya. Mata birunya yang gelap menatap bayangan Severus datar. Entah apa emosi yang tersembunyi di balik hati pemimpin Light Side itu. Bahkan Merlin pun takkan mengerti apa yang ada di sana. Hanya dia sendiri yang mengetahui apa sebenarnya maksud dan isi hatinya. Hanya dia sendiri, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

Grimmauld Place No. 12, 29th August, 8.45 am

Daniel menatap sekeliling dengan ekspresi ragu. Sekali lagi memeriksa waktu sebelum kemudian menghela nafas panjang. "Harusnya aku tidak datang terlalu cepat" batinnya malas. Daniel berniat mengetuk pintu pagar dengan tongkatnya saat pagar itu terbuka sendiri.

Sedikit heran, Daniel berjalan masuk dan mengernyitkan dahinya saat merasakan aura yang aneh di mansion besar itu. "Mr. Jefferson, you came" tanpa menoleh Daniel sudah bisa mengenali aura yang mengintimidasi beberapa meter di depannya. Memaksakan senyum, Daniel mendongak.

"Thanks for your invitation Headmaster" ujar Daniel mengangguk sekilas.

"Oh jangan terlalu kaku anakku. Masuklah, akan ku kenalkan kau pada yang lain" Dumbledore tersenyum hangat.

"..." tanpa kata Daniel mengikuti langkah Dumbledore yang membawanya memasuki kediaman ayah baptis kakak kembarnya itu.

Tanpa ketara, mata Daniel memindai sekelilingnya dengan jeli. Mengenali beberapa anggota orde yang juga merupakan auror yang cukup terkenal. Juga ada beberapa petugas yang bekerja di Kementrian. Lalu tiga Marauders yang pernah mengguncang Hogwarts. Juga ibu- wanita yang melahirkannya-. Lalu, ada Weasley, Diggory, Longbottom dan beberapa nama yang berasal dari Gryffin- ah sepertinya semua yang ada di ruangan itu berasal dari Gryffindor. Oke, pengecualian untuk Uncle Sev-nya.

"Guys... let me introduce you, our new member. Mr. Daniel Radcliffe Jefferson" Dumbledore tersenyum lembut. Membuat semua anggota orde yang tengah duduk di ruangan itu seketika terdiam dan memandang tak percaya.

Daniel juga! Sejak kapan mereka -dia dan Dumbledore- pernah bicara tentang Orde? Tapi dia menyembunyikan itu semua dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya. Dia hanya mengangguk sekilas lalu menatap sekeliling. Menemukan beberapa wajah yang sangat familiar di hidupnya.

"Dumbledore? He is just a kid!!" James berdiri dari kursinya.

"And he is Slytherin!!!" Sirius Black menunjuk Daniel.

"Terlebih dia seorang Jefferson" Severus Snape menyambung dingin.

"Ayolah Albus, kau pasti salah orang. Dia tak pantas berada di sini" Lily turut bersuara. Dia memandang Dumbledore dan Daniel bergantian.

Daniel bersiap membuka mulutnya saat Dumbledore berdehem. "Lils aku yakinkan kau... he is on our side. And Severus right. Because he is a Jefferson"

Daniel memutuskan berdiri diam dan mendengarkan dengan tenang. Tidak menginterupsi cekcok yang terjadi di antara para orang dewasa. Matanya kemudian bersitatap dengan Severus yang tengah memandangnya tajam. Daniel balas memandang memelas sambil menggeleng pelan. Membuat Severus menghembuskan nafas pelan lalu menatapnya lagi. Kali ini dengan tatapan yang lebih manusiawi. Daniel menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan senyum.

"Oke listen! Mr. Jefferson akan membantu kita dalam pelaksanaan Triwizard Tournament nanti. Kuharap kalian bisa bekerja sama, dan Lils... kau harus membawa Harrietta untuk menemaninya berkeliling. Kita tak mungkin membiarkan tamu berjalan sendirian bukan?"

"Tapi Albus, kau bahkan melarang Harrietta mendekat. Bagaimana mungkin kau membawanya masuk? Bagaimana kalau dia tak bisa dipercaya? Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya dia berada di pihak Dark Lord? He is Slytherin, after all. Sorry Severus, bukan kau yang kumaksudkan. Tapi dia"

Daniel diam. Severus bisa melihat ada kilat kesedihan di mata yang masih saja menyorot datar itu. Severus menatap Lily kesal. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang tidak meninginkan anakmu itu terlibat Lily?"

"Aku memang tidak mau Harrietta dalam bahaya, tapi bukan berarti Albus bisa membawa dia sebagai pengganti Harrietta disini. Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan ular kecil ini?"

"Karena itulah..." suara dalam Dumbledore menghentikan semua perdebatan. "Mr. Jefferson akan menunjukkan betapa dia pantas berada di tempat ini, bukan sebagai substitute, tapi sebagai anggota orde. Mulai dari hari ini, Daniel Radcliffe Jefferson resmi bergabung dengan Orde of Phoenix. Welcome my boy" Dumbledore bicara dengan nada yang tak bisa dibantah.

"Tapi Albus.. kenapa? Alasanmu tiba-tiba merekrut Daniel pasti bukan hanya karena dia seorang Jefferson kan?" Remus Lupin akhirnya buka mulut. Sedikit banyak, dia merasakan perasaan tidak rela untuk melibatkan Daniel dalam orde. Dia sudah terlalu jatuh sayang pada anak itu.

"Benar sekali Remus" jawaban santai Dumbledore membuat Daniel menatap Severus heran -yang dibalas dengan gelengan pelan yang bersangkutan-.

"Apa... maksudmu?" James menatap heran.

"Aku mendapat informasi kalau Voldemort tengah mengumpulkan kembali kekuatannya. Karena itu kita juga harus mulai menyatukan semua kekuatan kita" jelas Dumbledore kalem.

"Dan bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mendapatkan informasi itu sementara ini..." Severus memperlihatkan lengan kirinya, "sama sekali tak terasa sakit?"

"Pastinya ada satu dua hal yang mencegah Voldemort memanggil pengikutnya. Yang pasti, apa salahnya bersiaga kan?" Dumbledore bertepuk sekali. "Ah, Lils... bisa kau bawa anggota termuda kita menemui Harrietta dan membawanya berkeliling mansion? Dia akan berteman akrab dengan putrimu, pastinya"

"Tunggu dulu! Apa hubungannya semua ini dengan Jefferson? Bukankah mereka memblokir semua hubungan mereka dengan Britania?" seorang anggota orde yang kemungkinan anggota kementrian langsung bersuara heran.

Dumbledore tersenyum, "karena itulah Mr. Jefferson ada disini. Lils.. please?" Dumbledore kembali menatap Lily, kali ini dengan pandangan datar -yang mengatakan kalau ucapannya tak boleh dibantah-.

"Ya" Lily menjawab singkat -tak rela- dan mengode Daniel -yang sejak tadi tak bersuara- untuk mengikutinya.

Menurut, Daniel mengekori langkah Lily. Senyum sendu terlukis di bibirnya saat -lagi-lagi hanya bisa- menatap punggung wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu.

"Jadi... sihir macam apa yang kau pakai sehingga Albus begitu membelamu?" Lily bertanya tanpa ada niat menatap ke belakangnya.

"Hah?"

"Jangan sok polos. Aku tau kau melakukan sesuatu pada Albus kan? Kau dan otak Slytherinmu" cela Lily sinis.

"Pardon me?" Daniel sweatdrop.

"Kau! Pasti melakukan semacam sihir hitam pada Albus kan? Karena itu Albus mati-matian membelamu!!!" Tunjuk Lily dengan ujung tongkatnya di wajah Daniel.

Daniel melongo sejenak lalu terbahak.

"A-apa yang lucu hah???" Lily membentak dengan wajah memerah, entah malu atau marah atau campuran keduanya.

Daniel menutup mulutnya, menghentikan tawanya dengan susah payah. "Astaga.. kau serius bertanya seperti itu Mrs. Potter?" Daniel mengusap setitik air mata yang keluar karena terlalu geli di ujung matanya.

"Ja-jawab saja pertanyaanku!!!"

Daniel menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Astaga..." dia menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa sepolos- ah selugu ini" Daniel menatap Lily lurus. Ada pancaran kerinduan yang tak bisa dijelaskan disana.

"Pertama, aku tak mungkin memantrai pimpinan kalian itu tanpa dia menyadarinya. Kedua, tak ada namanya sihir hitam atau putih. Itu tergantung untuk tujuan apa kau memakai kekuatan sihir itu. Ketiga, aku tidak meminta pembelaan seorang Albus Dumbledore" jawab Daniel satu persatu dengan nada mencela, seakan pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan paling bodoh yang pernah di dengarnya.

"Dan terakhir... aku bahkan tidak menyetujui semua omong kosong penyihir hebat kalian itu. Aku tak pernah meminta menjadi anggota orde" Daniel langsung berbisik ke telinga Lily, menyambung kalimatnya begitu melihat Lily membuka mulut.

"Jadi jangan khawatirkan kehadiranku ma'am. Aku bisa berkeliling sendiri~" Daniel tersenyum polos.

Lily tersentak kaget lalu mengepalkan tangannya geram. Dia berbalik, menatap punggung Daniel dengan ekspresi murka.

Daniel melirik sekilas dan tersenyum- menyeringai puas.

"Aahh Daniel!!! Apa yang kau lakukan disini??" Ronald Weasley berteriak heran.

Daniel menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. "Apa kita sudah dalam tahapan sedekat itu untuk saling memanggil nama depan?" Tanyanya polos.

"Ah! Maksudku... aku... pokoknya apa yang kau lakukan disini, Jefferson? Bukan tempat Slytherin untuk berada disini!!!" Ronald Weasley berseru heboh, menyembunyikan rasa malunya -yang justru membuat Daniel menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh-.

"Ron kau berisiiik!!" Harrietta berseru dari belakang Ron dengan kesal. Otomatis Ron berbalik dan menyembunyikan Daniel dari pandangan gadis itu. Dahi Harrietta berkerut, "Kenapa kau heboh sekali tadi?"

"Huh? Ah itu.. anu... aku... itu.."

"Kau bicara apa sih? Ngomong yang jelas!!" Harrietta bersedekap dan memandang Ron aneh -tatapan yang sama dengan yang dikeluarkan Daniel-.

"Anu... i-itu..."

"Itu... apa???" Harrietta melotot galak.

"Itu aku" Daniel berucap datar sambil memperlihatkan wajahnya pada sang kakak.

"Kau??? Apa yang dilakukan Slytherin di sini??? Keluar kau dari rumahku!!!" Pekik Harrietta keras.

"Ini rumah walimu seingatku, dan sepanjang pengetahuanku... Black adalah Sytherin, oh pengecualian untuk walimu itu." komentar Daniel cuek. Dia menatap sekeliling ruangan. "Ternyata ini jadi markas Trio Golden Gryffindor huh?" Ucapnya begitu melihat Ginny di dekat tangga, sedang menunduk ... malu?

"Itu bukan urusanmu!!! Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?? Tempat ini takkan bisa di jangkau oleh orang-orang seperti dirimu!!!"

Daniel menyeringai, "oh? Memangnya aku ini seperti apa?" Tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekat. Secara sengaja memperlihatkan lencana Ketua Murid yang disematkan di jubahnya.

"Woah Daniel..."

"-Kau seorang..."

"Ketua Murid yang..."

"-baru ya?"

"Selamattt~" Fred dan George yang baru bergabung langsung menghampiri Daniel dan mengambil lencana itu dengan mudah. Fred melemparkan lencana itu pada George yang langsung menangkapnya. Selama beberapa saat dua Weasley itu memainkan lencana Daniel sebelum kemudian menatap Daniel dengan pandangan usil.

"Biar kutebak..."

"-Kau adalah Ketua..."

"-Murid termuda..."

"Dalam sejarah Hogwarts!!!"

Kembali, 2 remaja yang sudah beranjak dewasa itu bersuara kompak. Mengacuhkan ekspresi tak suka Harrietta dan wajah melongo adik laki-laki mereka.

Daniel tertawa kecil, "thanks Fred, George. Tapi sepertinya ada yang tidak sepakat dengan itu" ucapnya melirik Harrietta.

"Daniel... kau benar-benar... jadi Ketua Murid? Ja-jadi itu... alasan kau disini?" Ginny bersuara gugup.

Daniel melebarkan senyumnya dan mengangguk. "Kepala Sekolah yang mengundangku" ujarnya.

"Selamat ya, kau memang cocok~" Ginny tersenyum riang. Membuat Harrietta dan Ron menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Cih, lebih bagusan Draco Malfoy yang dipilih daripada dia" sahut Harrietta sinis. Yang langsung membuat Ron menatapnya tak suka.

Daniel mengulum senyum, "oh? Apa aku bertemu salah satu penggemar Draco disini?" Ucapnya menggoda.

Harrietta terbelalak lalu gelagapan sendiri. "Bu-bukan urusanmu!!!" Bentaknya dan langsung pergi entah kemana.

Daniel menatap duo kembar di hadapannya, dan mendapati respon berupa tatapan heran dari keempat Weasley itu. "Err... apa aku melakukan kesalahan padanya?"

"Jangan khawatirkan..."

"-Dia memang selalu..."

"-Seperti itu..."

"-Lebih baik kita..."

"Berkeliling~" Fred mengamit tangan kanan Daniel, sementara George tangan sebelahnya.

"Aku ikuuuttt!! Aku mau ikut menemani Daniel!! Aku ikuuut!!!" Ginny langsung berseru heboh.

"Tidak boleh! Anak kecil duduk manis saja disana~" tolak George.

"Aku kan seumuran dengan Daniel!! Pokoknya aku ikuttt!!!"

"Tidak bocah, tidak boleh~" Fred langsung menarik tangan Daniel, melarikan diri entah kemana. Menghasilkan teriakan tidak terima dari Ginny.

Daniel tertawa kecil. "Kalian ini hobi sekali mengusili mereka" komentarnya saat mereka berada di sebuah ruangan yang cukup tersembunyi.

Si kembar itu hanya menyengir lebar lalu menarik Daniel untuk duduk di tengah-tengah mereka. "Yang lebih penting Dan..."

"-bagaimana kau bisa berada disini? Aku yakin alasannya bukan hanya karena..."

"-kau terpilih sebagai prefek kan?"

Ekspresi si kembar yang sangat serius membuat Daniel menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. "Well, Dumbledore memasukkanku ke orde" jawabnya terus terang.

"WHAT??" Fred dan George saling pandang cemas. "And... you..."

Daniel mengangguk pelan. Yang membuahkan tatapan horror si kembar di sampingnya. "Noooo!!" Seru mereka lemah.

"Er...?"

"Harusnya kau tidak menerimanya, Daniel!!!"

"Kau hanya akan menghancurkan kehidupan masa mudamu!!"

"Kepala Sekolah itu tidaklah sebaik kelihatannya!!"

"Dan kalau kau sudah berada di genggamannya, kau takkan bisa pergi kemana-mana"

"Dia bisa mengendalikanmu sesuka hatimu, tak takut dengan ancaman hukum"

"Dia bebas memainkan dirimu seakan kau itu adalah boneka ekslusif miliknya!!!"

"Terlebih kau itu seorang Slytherin!!" Fred dan George, -dengan ekspresi yang belum pernah mereka perlihatkan kepada siapapun- mencengkeram pundak Daniel sedikit keras.

Daniek mengerjap bingung lalu menghela nafas pelan, "entah ini perasaanku saja atau kalian memang err... membenci Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts itu?"

"Kami memang membencinya" jawab si kembar kompak tanpa keraguan. "Sangat MemBENCInya!!!"

"Huh?"

"Soalnya gara-gara ucapan kepala sekolah itu sahabat kami menderita. Gara-gara perlakuannya pada Harrietta, membuat dunia turut mengucilkan sahabat kami. Andai saja waktu itu dia tidak mengumumkan pada dunia mengenai kejadian itu. Maka sahabat kami takkan pergi meninggalkan kami. Sahabat kami takkan merasakan penderitaan yang tidak seharusnya dia rasakan. Sahabat kami akan selalu bersama kami." George mengepalkan tangannya. Ada kilatan marah dan kesedihan di matanya.

"Dan sekarang dia berusaha memasukkan anak di bawah umur ke dalam komunitasnya? Itu sama sekali tak bisa dibiarkan! Dia tak bisa membuat kami dan Harrietta berada di bawah perintahnya, dan sebagai gantinya dia mengincarmu. Terlebih kau seorang Jefferson!! Dasar kakek tua gila!!!" Fred menggeram marah.

"Gred kita harus memberi pelajaran padanya nanti kalau sampai dia melukai Daniel!! Dia benar-benar tak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja!!!"

"Benar Forge! Kalau perlu kita akan menghancurkan semuanya! Orde, Hogwarts, bahkan dirinya!!"

Daniel tersenyum lembut lalu mengusap tangan Fred dan George perlahan. "Terimakasih karena sudah mencemasku, Fred, George" ujarnya tulus. "Kalian tenang saja, dia takkan bisa menyakitiku atau siapapun. Nama Jefferson bukan hanya sebuah nama kosong kok" sambungnya dengan percaya diri dan seringaian meremehkan.

Fred dan George saling pandang lalu memeluk Daniel erat.

"Owahhh sesak!!!" Seru Daniel kaget.

"Kau harus berjanji Dan. Kau takkan terluka karena ulahnya" gumam mereka lirih.

Daniel kembali tersenyum dan menepuk punggung kedua lelaki yang mulai beranjak dewasa itu perlahan. "Aku berjanji" sumpahnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Karena aku juga sama sekali tak mempunyai niat untuk membiarkan Dumbledore menjadikan diriku sebagai alatnya, Fred, George." Sambung Daniel dalam hati.

0-0-0-0-0

\--

0-0-0-0-0

\--

0-0-0-0-0

To be continued

\--

\--

Q : Tumben panjang?

A : teehee~ sengaja, soalnya Syiie mikir mau ngegabungin arc GoF dan OotP. Habisnyaaaa berencana mengurangi chapternya. gimana? cocok? Wkwkwk

Err... mungkin ngegabungin juga ga terlalu pas, hmm.. lebih ke menggabungin prolognya namun ntar terpisah?? Ahhh bingung!!! Pokoknya GoF dan OotP akan aku acak habis-habisan. /perasaan emang udah diacak semuanya dah –slapped

Wuahahaha-uhuk.

Okay~

Review???


	35. Chapter 34

Jefferson Mansion, Virginia

Daniel mengamati surat undangan ditangannya dengan tatapan malas. Surat undangan resmi yang diperuntukkan untuknya itu disertai dengan 5 tiket masuk untuk menonton Piala Dunia Quidditch. Daniel memang lumayan menyukai Quidditch, tapi dia tidak sesuka itu untuk menontonnya. Aish topik ini hanya mengingatkannya pada keluarga lamanya. Lagipula, kenapa Profesor Dumbledore memberikan tiket ini kepadanya? Kenapa bukan Harrietta saja, yang jelas-jelas maniak Quidditch...

Ah, Potters bisa mendapatkan tiket ini dengan mudah. Malfoys juga pasti akan menontonnya. Tsk! Daniel paling benci jika dihadapkan pada situasi dimana dia tidak bisa menolak seperti ini.

"Oh? Itu apa Dan?" Nari masuk dan menatap penuh minat kertas berkelap-kelip di tangan Daniel.

"Undangan dan tiket untuk menonton Piala Dunia Quidditch" Daniel menjawab malas dan memperlihatkan undangan.

"Piala Dunia Quidditch? Ayo kita menontonnya!" Kyle langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari setumpuk dokumen di mejanya.

Daniel memutar bola matanya malas, "Pekerjaanmu belum beres Dad" sahutnya sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Serahkan urusan pekerjaan ini pada Rae Kha. Tiketnya ada untuk 5 orang kan? Aku, kau, Frede, Rey dan Nari"

"Ehhh kami juga mau ikut" Rae Kha memprotes.

"Kalian bertiga sudah cukup mengenal dunia sihir, jadi giliran yang belum terlalu mengenalnya untuk ikut. Frede dan aku diharuskan ikut untuk menjaga pangeran kecil ini. Jadi, tidak ada bantahan" Sang Viceroy berucap tegas. Membungkam segala protes yang siap diluncurkan Rae Kha, Jim Suk dan Arika. Ketiga assasin itu hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati tanpa berani mengeluarkannya secara langsung.

Dan Frede hanya tertawa kecil tanpa ada niat untuk membantu.

"Ano..." Daniel buka suara.

"Ya, sayang?"

"Bolehkah aku diwakilkan? Aku benar-benar tidak mau pergi" Daniel cemberut.

"Oh, no no no no sayangku!" Kyle berujar cepat dan langsung menghampiri anak kesayangannya itu. "kau harus ikut, kaulah bintangnya!"

"Tapi aku sama sekali tak berminat" Daniel menunduk sebal.

"No, Dan. Kau tak bisa melakukan itu. Aku yakin Malfoys butuh penjelasan dari anggota Orde termuda ini" Frederick tersenyum kecil.

"Noooo! Jangan ingatkan aku akan hal itu lagi Uncle Reggie" Daniel mengerang malas.

Para assasins terkekeh kecil, masih tidak menyangka kalau Dumbledore menjadikan adik mereka sebagai bagian dari organisasinya. Hmh, apa yang akan dilakukan Dumbledore nanti ya, kalau prediksinya menarik Daniel ke sisi mereka secara paksa justru menjadi bumerang dan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri? Ke ke ke, mereka sungguh tidak sabar menanti hal itu terjadi!

"Senyum kalian mencurigakan!" Nada merajuk yang dipakai Daniel lantas menyadarkan para assasins itu dari imajinasi mereka. Dan dengan wajah tak berdosa, mereka tersenyum lebar. Membuat Daniel langsung mengerang keras karena paham betul apa yang ada di pikiran kakak-kakaknya itu.

"Lagipula Dan..." semua mata memandang ke arah Kyle yang baru saja membuka mulutnya kembali. "Kami ingin bertemu dengan Potters dan Orde" seringai kecil yang ditampilkan Kyle membuat Daniel semakin mengerang dan membenamkan wajahnya di bantalan sofa.

"Aku benci ini" ucapnya teredam. Tanpa menoleh pun ia tau kalau 7 orang pemuda di belakangnya saling melemparkan seringaian dan menyusun rencana di dalam otak mereka. Gahhh! Daniel benar-benar benci situasi ini!

0-0-0-0-0

 **A DraRry Fanfiction**

 **By : Syiera Aquila**

 **Harry Potter**

 **By : J.K. Rowling**

 **Warning : Slash! Twin!Harry, Bash!Light, OC(s), typo(s), and everythings bad.**

0-0-0-0-0

Enjoy~

0-0-0-0-0

Tak ada yang istimewa dengan lapangan itu. Daniel dan keluarganya sengaja datang beberapa saat sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Jadi dia sama sekali tak peduli dengan kerusuhan apa yang terjadi sehari sebelumnya. Lagipula, semua laporan yang disampaikan Fred dan George padanya sudah cukup menjadi alasan kenapa dia memaksa Kyle dan keluarganya yang lain untuk datang tepat satu jam sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Dia tidak mau terlibat dengan kerusuhan yang sangat tidak disukainya.

"Mr. Jefferson, akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku sudah berpikir untuk mengirimkan peri rumah ke kediamanmu saat kau tidak muncul juga pagi ini" Dumbledore –yang entah bagaimana bisa mengetahui keberadaannya– menyambut dengan senyuman tulus. "Ah, ini pasti pertama kalinya bagi anda, Viceroy Jefferson" Dumbledore menoleh pada Kyle yang berdiri di samping kiri Daniel.

Kyle tidak tersenyum, hanya memandang datar dan mengangguk singkat. Kemudian matanya menatap sekitar dengan penuh keangkuhan. "Ini lebih ramai dari yang kupikirkan" ucapnya tanpa nada berarti. Daniel tersenyum dalam hati, "good job Daddy" batinnya senang.

"Ah! Bodohnya aku!" Daniel menepuk pelan keningnya. "Headmaster, perkenalkan ayahku, Kyle Jefferson" Daniel menunjuk Kyle. "Ini pamanku Frederick Windsor, dan mereka kakak-kakakku, Cho Ray Suk atau anda bisa memanggilnya Rey dan Kim Nari." Bergantian, Daniel memperkenalkan keluarganya satu persatu. "Dan guys.. ini Headmaster of Hogwarts School, Profesor Albus Dumbledore" dan dengan senyuman manis, dia memperkenalkan kepala sekolah pada keluarganya.

4 orang Virginia itu hanya mengangguk singkat dan angkuh, sama sekali tak ada niat untuk bersalaman dengan sosok berwibawa di hadapan mereka. Daniel tertawa kaku, "Ah maafkan mereka, Profesor. Salam khas Virginia sepertinya cukup berbeda" ujar Daniel hati-hati.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, bukan masalah-"

"Albus! Kau disini! Kami mencarimu kemana-mana!"

Deg! Deg!

Dua jantung langsung berdetak keras. Jantung milik Frede saat bertemu lagi dengan kakaknya, dan jantung Daniel karena langsung dihadapkan pada Potters tanpa persiapan terlebih dahulu. Kyle tanggap akan situasi, dengan santai dia menarik Daniel agar berdiri di belakangnya dan membuat Nari dan Rey berdiri di sampingnya, menyembunyikan Daniel dan Frede dari pandangan penuh ingin tahu beberapa penyihir di sekitar mereka berdiri.

"Siapa mereka?" James menatap penasaran pada sekelompok orang yang mempunyai aura bangsawan sejati dihadapannya heran. Sirius juga sesekali mencuri pandang pada sosok Frede di belakang dua orang pemuda yang sama sekali belum pernah dilihatnya. "Wait... wajahmu tidak asing..." James menatap Kyle seksama dan penuh penilaian.

"Mereka.."

"They are my family" Daniel maju dan memotong ucapan Dumbledore dengan nada biasa. "Dad, Uncle, Hyungie, perkenalkan... itu Mr. James Potter dan istrinya Mrs. Lily Potter dan anaknya Ms. Harrietta Liliana Potter. Kemudian yang disebelah sana Mr. Sirius Black dan Profesor Remus Lupin, dia salah satu profesorku di tahun kemarin. Lalu mereka, keluarga Weasley yang terdiri dari Mr. Arthur Weasley, Mrs. Molly Weasley, Mr. Percy Weasley, Mr. Fred and George Weasley, Mr. Ronald Weasley dan Ms. Ginnevra Weasley" Daniel memperkenalkan satu persatu orang yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan mengerumuni keluarganya.

"Ah, dan itu..." Daniel menunjuk pada Keluarga Malfoy yang berjalan angkuh diantara kerumunan.

"Mr. Lucius Malfoy" potong Kyle dengan seringai kecil.

"Eh?" Daniel menatap ayahnya heran. Bukankah meraka sudah setuju untuk pura-pura tidak kenal dengan siapapun di dunia ini? Lalu kenapa ayahnya tiba-tiba berucap seolah-olah sangat mengenal Unle Lucius? Oh, tidak! Jangan sampai ayahnya membuat ada yang mencurigai mereka. Please...

"Oh, lihatlah siapa ini. Sang Viceroy Virginia, Lord Jefferson dan assasin-nya. Salamku, Your Highness" Lucius Malfoy membungkuk sekilas ala bangsawan diikuti istri dan anaknya dengan senyuman kecil. Membuat Kyle langsung melakukan hal sama yang juga diikuti keluarga kecilnya.

"Tidak menyangka bisa bertemu seorang Malfoy disini. Ah, harusnya aku sudah bisa menebak kalau kaulah orangtua teman anakku, CEO dari Malfoy Corp. Dunia ini sangat sempit ya" Kyle berucap dengan senyuman tipis dan menghampiri Malfoys. Mengacuhkan kelompok manusia yang awalnya mengelilinginya dengan wajah datar. Aksinya itu diikuti oleh Daniel dan yang lainnya, setelah sebelumnya mereka mengangguk singkat pada semua orang itu.

Draco langsung menghampiri Daniel dan menggenggam tangannya lembut, membuat Daniel tersenyum tipis dan mengacuhkan sepenuh hati 3 pasang mata yang menatap mereka cemburu.

0-0-0-0-0

"You see that, Albus? Itulah alasan lainnya kalau kau tak seharusnya membawa Daniel Jefferson masuk ke Order! Dia bersama Malfoy! Dan semua orang tau siapa Malfoy sebenarnya. Apa yang ada dipikiranmu itu, Albus? Kau mau menghancurkan Order dengan menjadikan anak itu mata-mata kita? Kau mau membuat semua rencana kita berantakan karena anak itu menyampaikannya pada Death Eaters? Jawab Albus! Jangan hanya dan tersenyum! Kami butuh jawaban!" bentak James frustasi.

"Kalian takkan mengerti meskipun aku jelaskan alasanku sesungguhnya" Albus mengelus janggut peraknya dengan tatapan menatap bintang di langit.

"Kami takkan mengerti kalau kau diam saja Albus. Kami tak sehebat dirimu yang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Jelaskan dan buat kami mengerti Albus" Sirius dengan kalemnya menatap Dumbledore tajam.

"Kau tak mungkin berpikir kalau dia bisa kau ajak dengan iming-iming harta atau kekuasan kan, Albus? For Merlin Sake, dia seorang Putra Mahkota! Apa yang bisa membuatnya mengkhianati Malfoy dan mengatakan rencana Death Eaters pada kita?" Molly turut berkomentar sinis.

"Tidak bukan itu!! Dia... anak itu..." Albus Dumbledore menatap punggung Daniel yang perlahan menghilang dari kerumunan. "Aku merasakan aura familiar darinya. Aura yang sama dengan Harry kita! Aku yakin, dia bagaimanapun pasti terhubung dengan Harry! Bahkan tidak mungkin kalau dia sendirilah Harry! Aku yakin itu!"

Gasp!

Semua orang terkesiap tidak percaya. Mata mereka menatap Dumbledore penuh pertanyaan dan ketidakpercayaan.

"Kau pasti bercanda, Albus.." Lily berucap gemetar. Tubuhnya limbung dan langsung ditangkap suaminya sigap.

"I am not. See, kalian takkan mengerti maksudku sebenarnya!"

"Kepala Sekolah... anda salah!" Harrietta tiba-tiba berucap dengan nada lirih.

"Harrietta..."

"He is not my brother! He will never be! Kau tak bisa menganggapnya sebagai pengganti dari adikku, Daniel is not my brother subtitute. Harusnya kau yang paling mengerti Kepala Sekolah! Kau tau segalanya! Tapi kau tak bisa melakukan ini! Kau tak seharusnya melakukan kepada kami!"

"Harrietta dengar, aku berucap yang sebenarnya. Memang ada beberapa kejanggalan yang belum kuketahui alasannya, tapi aku bisa pastikan kalau dia adalah Harry! Harry Potter kita!!"

"Why you don't understand, Profesor?" Harrietta berteriak. "DANIEL ADALAH DANIEL, DAN DIA TAKKAN PERNAH BISA MENJADI HARRY APAPUN ALASANNYA! Harry sudah tenang di surga, Headmaster Sir! Dan kuharap anda tidak perlu mengusiknya dengan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal." Harrietta menatap tajam Dumbledore melalui matanya yang telah meneteskan air mata.

"Harrietta benar, Albus! Kau tak bisa membuat kami berharap seolah-olah putra kami masih hidup. Andaikan kau benar Albus, kenapa dia terlihat sama sekali tak mengenali kami? Dia begitu asing, Albus. Sama sekali asing" ucap Lily terisak.

"Sudahlah, pertandingan akan segera dimulai. Ayo kita kembali ke bangku kita" ucapan James membuat semua orang tersadar kalau pinggir lapangan itu sudah mulai sepi.

Harrietta menghembuskan nafas berat dan dengan gontai, dia menghamipiri orang tuanya dan menarik mereka menuju bangku mereka.

Semua orang perlahan berjalan menuju bangku mereka, sehingga hanya meninggalkan Dumbledore dan Remus berdiri di tempat itu. "I hope you right, Albus. I really hope that, Daniel is really our Harry. I hope so" ucap Remus dengan senyuman sendu kemudian menyusul Sirius. Meninggalkan Dumbledore yang terdiam di tempatnya.

"Kenapa kalian sama sekali tak percaya? Dia benar-benar Harry Potter! Aku bersumpah Demi Merlin!" batin Dumbledore sambil menghembuskan nafas dan memutuskan untuk menuju bangkunya.

0-0-0-0-0

Kyle bersama Lucius sesekali terkekeh sambil membicarakan bisnis mereka. Berpura-pura tidak melihat ataupun merasakan aura mengancam yang dikeluarkan Daniel. meskipun Narcissa dan Frede bersama yang lainnya sudah mengambil jarak dari bocah manis itu.

Tapi hanya bertahan sebentar, karena sepertinya semua orang berkomplot untuk membuat 2 kepala keluarga itu sadar dengan kemurkaan seorang Daniel, sehingga mau tak mau 2 pria itu menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum kaku pada Daniel yang sedang menatap mereka dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Kalian sengaja" ucapan singkat Daniel disertai nada suara datar suara terompet malaikat kematian.

"Nope. Kami hanya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk saling menyapa! Kau sendiri kan juga tau Dan, kalau bisnis keluarga kita tidak berseberangan dengan bisnis keluarga Malfoy"

"Lagipula, bukankah begitu lebih baik? Semua orang juga tau kan kalau kau di Slytherin. Jadi wajar saja kalau kau setidaknya mengetahui keluarga Malfoy" sambung Lucius mendukung.

Sigh!

Daniel mengusap keningnya lelah. "Dan kalian berhasil membuat posisiku semakin buruk di mata anggota Order. Selamat" tukasnya lemah.

Semuanya terdiam, masih tidak terima jika Harry benar-benar berada di Orde of Phoenix. Itu adalah hal yang sangat tidak diharapkan terjadi.

"Kenapa mereka memilihmu, Dan?"

"Pertanyaan yang benar adalah, kenapa Dumbledore memilih Daniel" suara datar di belakang mereka membuat semuanya tersentak kaget.

"Uncle Sev!!" Daniel berdiri dan memeluk Severus sekilas sebelum kemudian memaksa profesor ramuan itu untuk duduk di dekatnya, menggusur posisi Kyle. Sepertinya Daniel masih kesal pada Kyle dan tidak berniat untuk memaafkannya secepat itu.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi Severus?" Lucius bertanya setelah Severus dengan santainya duduk tanpa mengacuhkan tatapan tajam Kyle.

"DANIEL ADALAH DANIEL, DAN DIA TAKKAN PERNAH BISA MENJADI HARRY APAPUN ALASANNYA!"

Belum sempat Severus berucap, teriakan keras Harrietta sudah membuat mereka sedikit banyak paham apa alasan Dumbledore sebenarnya. "Yap, because of that. Dumbledore mulai mencurigai Daniel. Dan dia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan informasi yang dia inginkan tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan berarti kalau dia bisa membuat Daniel tetap berdiri berdekatan dengannya. Dan Dumbledore merasa cukup percaya diri karena dia takkan mundur apapun halangannya" Severus menjelaskan.

"Itu seolah-olah dia punya kartu trufmu, 'Niel" Draco berkomentar sembari mempersiapkan untuk melihat pertandingan yang akan segera berlangsung.

"Tapi aku tidak merasa kalau aku melakukan _omnicular_ nya sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya mencurigaiku, Dray. Hell, bahkan selama ini aku selalu berusaha untuk menjauh darinya!" balas Daniel cemberut.

"Anggaplah dia tau salah satu rahasiamu? Oh, apa waktu menjemputmu dia sama sekali tak mengatakan apapun?"

Menggeleng, Daniel menjawab pertanyaan Severus. "Dia hanya menyambutku lalu membawaku masuk dan tiba-tiba saja, bang! Aku adalah salah satu anggota Order, anggota paling muda" jelas Daniel malas.

"Itu artinya dia punya sesuatu yang sewaktu-waktu bisa dia gunakan untuk mengancammu. Ataupun sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan keluargamu, atau orang terdekatmu, atau semacamnya. Kita takkan tau kalau tidak bertanya langsung padanya"

"Dan bertanya langsung adalah hal yang sangat kuhindari" Daniel mencibir kesal lalu bersedekap, bibirnya membentuk pout kesal dengan mata menyorot tajam pada pertandingan. Aura pundung menguar jelas di udara yang langsung membuat semua orang disekitar Daniel menggeleng pelan.

Peluit kemudian dibunyikan, menjadi pertanda kalau pertandingan akan segera dimulai. Semua orang bersiap di posisi mereka dengan omnicular masing-masing. Terlihat jelas wajah penuh antusias dari mereka semua. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Daniel yang kini dihiasi kerutan tidak nyaman.

Daniel menatap sekitarnya gelisah, mengacuhkan kata-kata omong kosong yang diserukan entah-siapa-itu dari lapangan. Alisnya bertaut dengan mata yang menyorot cemas. Dia khawatir! Dia merasa seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Sesuatu yang salah.. yang akan membawa masalah besar.

Tsk! Daniel tak suka perasaan ini!! Daniel menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah sambil tetap memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan waspada. Matanya tidak berhenti memandang hanya di satu titik, tapi mengedarkannya, begitu terus berulang-ulang.

"Ada apa 'Niel? Kau seperti cacing kepanasan saja" Draco menyentuh pipi Daniel lembut dan memaksa Daniel untuk menatap matanya.

"D-Dray..." Daniel mengerutkan kening. Matanya menatap sekitar dengan tidak fokus.

"Hei.. ada apa? Be calm, okey. Nah, sekarang katakan padaku, ada apa?"

"Aku mendapatkan firasat buruk, Dray. Aku tidak yakin, tapi perasaan ini benar-benar mengangguku. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Dan aku tidak bisa menebaknya. Aku takut, disaat aku mulai tau apa artinya ini, semua sudah terlambat!!"

"Tenanglah, kau harus menenangkan dirimu sebelum berkonsentrasi penuh pada keadaan sekitarmu" Draco mengelus rambut Daniel lembut.

Daniel tersentak kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Kau benar, terimakasih Dray" ucapnya penuh sayang. Daniel memejamkan matanya sesaat kemudian dan mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya. Sementara Draco, dengan wajah datar menatap sekitar.

KYAAAAAAAA

Teriakan takut, cemas dan panik yang terdengar beberapa detik kemudian membuat Daniel tersentak dan membuka matanya. Irisnya menatap lambang Death Eaters yang tiba-tiba muncul di langit dan menyebabkan kekacauan. Bukan hanya di arena lapangan, tapi juga di tribun penonton.

Semua penyihir berhamburan, menyelamatkan diri. Sementara para aurors berusaha mencari dalang di balik peristiwa ini. Daniel menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. "Jadi karena inilah firasatku tidak baik" gumamnya sambil menatap lambang yang bersinar itu.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang. Aku tak mau ada yang mencurigai kalian" Kyle berucap, menatap Lucius dan Severus bergantian.

"Ide bagus! Sebaiknya kita ke rumah kami saja!" Narcissa menggenggam tangan suaminya erat.

9 orang itu saling pandang dan mengangguk. Kemudian mereka saling menyentuhkan tangan mereka dan langsung menghilang diantara keramaian. Menyisakan sepasang mata yang menatap kejadian itu dengan pandangan penuh makna.

0-0-0-0-0

To be continued~

0-0-0-0-0

2k... artinya ga Syiie kurangin yah wordnya xixixixi

Etto... bagaimana? *tatap deg-deg-an*

0-0-0-0-0

Terimakasih untuk segala review, fav and follow nya _

Love you all


	36. Chapter 35

"Kepala Sekolah..."

Seruan kecil Daniel Jefferson menghentikan langkah kaki Albus. Albus menghembuskan nafas berat lalu memasang senyum khasnya dan berbalik. "Ada yang bisa kubantu, boy?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Ini mengenai Orde.."

"Ahh" Albus mengangguk. Matanya menatap keramaian di lapangan Quidditch. "Di ruanganku, kalau begitu?" Usulnya yang mendapat anggukan setuju Daniel.

Albus kemudian berbalik menuju ruangannya yng diikuti oleh Ketua Murid terpilihnya itu. Mereka mengambil jalan memutar. Begitu sampai di sebuah lukisan buah-buahan yang besar, Albus berhenti.

"Kau mau kuberitahu sebuah rahasia, Daniel?" Albus menatapnya dengan senyuman misterius.

"Huh?"

"Kau akan menuju surga makanan jika kau menggelitik buah ini sampai tertawa. Percayalah, para peri rumah akan dengan senang hati memberikannya padamu" ucapnya sambil menunjuk sebuah buah berwarna merah -apel-.

Daniel, dengan wajah bingung mengangguk paham. "Err... terimakasih?" Gumamnya pelan.

Albus tak bereaksi. Dia kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan Daniel yang masih mengekor dibelakangnya.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 **A DraRry Fanfiction**

 **By : Syiera Aquila**

 **Harry Potter**

 **By : J.K. Rowling**

 **Warning : Slash! Twin!Harry, Bash!Light, OC(s), typo(s), and everythings bad.**

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 **Enjoy~**

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Harrietta menatap bukunya dengan pandangan datar. Kepalanya secara tak diminta memutar ingatan mengenai beberapa hari lalu. Tepatnya saat Daniel Jefferson diumumkan menjadi anggota Orde of the Phoenix. Dan itu adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat bocah Jefferson itu terlihat hidup- uh bukannya selama ini bocah itu tidak hidup sih. Hanya saja... uhm... berbeda- mungkin kata yang pas. Dia terlihat sangat ceria dan berteman baik dengan Fred dan George. Mengingatkannya pada.. Harry.

Harrietta menghembuskan nafas lelah. Dia sangat merindukan Harry. Andai saja dulu Harry tidak pergi ke hutan itu, Harry pasti masih hidup dan menjadi kawan baiknya sekarang di Gryffindor. Mereka akan melakukan keonaran bersama-sama, di detensi bersama-sama, saling bercerita mengenai orang yang mereka suka, bermain Quidditch, dan baaaanyaaaaak lagi hal lainnya yang bisa mereka lakukan jika mereka bersama-sama.

"Kau merindukan Harry" pernyataan itu membuat Harrietta tersentak kaget dan memandang Ron sebal.

"Jangan mengagetkanku" ketus Harrietta sambil menutup bukunya.

"Salahmu sendiri melamun dengan buku terbuka lebar begitu. Kau merindukan Harry, kan?" Ron menatap Harrietta lembut.

Harrietta memalingkan muka dan mendengus, "bukan urusanmu kan?"

"Harry sahabatku, 'Rietta. Lagipula tak ada yang salah dengan merindukan seseorang. Terlebih saudaramu sendiri"

"Ron... menurutmu apa sekarang Harry bahagia?" Harrietta mendongak, menatap langit-langit ruang rekreasi. Matanya menerawang jauh.

"I am sure he does" jawab Ron dengan senyuman kecil. "Dia pasti sangaaaat berbahagia" tanpa diminta wajah manis waktu Harry kecil tersenyum menyeruak dalam ingatan Ron.

"Kuharap juga begitu" Harrietta menelungkupkan wajahnya ke meja. "Andai saja dia disini..." gumam Harrietta pelan.

Ron yang mendengarnya mengangguk setuju.

"Woahhh Gloomy!!!" Ginny yang baru bergabung langsung berseru. Menatap aneh pada Ron dan Harrietta yang menebarkan aura kemurungan mereka pada siapapun yang lewat. "Kalian ini apa-apaan? Baru juga hari pertama, tapi wajah kalian sudah begitu jeleknya" cibir Ginny sambil mengeluarkan perkamennya.

"Diamlah Ginny. Kau berisik sekali" sahut Harrietta lemah.

Ginny berdecak, "daripada kalian menebarkan aura muram begitu lebih baik kalian selesaikan essay yang diperintahkan Profesor Snape. Memangnya kalian mau di detensi apa?"

"Ish! Kenapa Snape harus memberikan essay sepanjang itu di hari pertama sekolah sih?" Ron menggerutu kesal sambil memeriksa tasnya.

"Profesor Snape, Ron!" Koreksi Ginny sambil memutar matanya bosan.

"Terserah" balas Ron cuek.

Harrietta menggeleng pelan lalu bangkit.

"Huh? Kau tidak mengerjakan essaymu 'Rietta?"

"Tidak Gin. Aku mau mencari angin segar dulu." Harrietta berjalan meninggalkan ruang rekreasi. Mengacuhkan ekspresi penuh tanya yang dilemparkan sahabat perempuannya itu. Mendorong lukisan agar terbuka, Harrietta langsung menuju halaman belakang kastil, tepatnya ke arah Hutan Terlarang.

Begitu sampai di tepi hutan, Harrietta berbalik dan menatap kastil dengan pandangan aneh. Tongkatnya teracung ke arah bagian tertinggi di kastil. Sesaat dia terdiam dengan pose seperti itu sebelum kemudian menurunkan tongkatnya dan mendudukkan diri di tanah bersandarkan pohon besar.

"Entah perasaanku saja atau kau memang merencanakan sesuatu, Kepala Sekolah?" Gumamnya lirih dan menyender di pohon. Helaan nafas terdengar dari gadis itu sebelum dia menutup matanya. Tidur dengan santainya.

0-0-0-0-0

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan, My Boy?" Albus menatap sosok Daniel Jefferson dengan tatapan penuh ingin tahu. Adalah hal yang aneh dan langka jika Jefferson Muda ini meminta berbicara dengannya. Padahal selama ini Daniel selalu berusaha menghindarinya.

"Mengenai Turnament.. sebenarnya apa tugasku disana? Aku sudah membaca beberapa buku mengenai turnament itu, dan sama sekali tak ada alasan untuk seorang prefect ikut campur masalah itu. Terlebih semua persiapan untuk turnament sudah diselesaikan oleh para menteri. Apa gunanya aku di sana, Kepala Sekolah?"

Albus mengangguk, sudah bisa menebak cepat atau lambat, remaja dihadapannya ini akan bertanya seperti itu. Dan tentu saja, dia sudah menyiapkan jawaban yang sangat pas untuk menjawab keingintahuan Jefferson muda itu.

"Menyelidiki kecurangan yang akan dilakukan oleh para siswa. Atau bahkan, kecurangan yang akan dilakukan oleh para peserta turnament nantinya. Tak banyak yang tahu kalau kau adalah prefect, jadi tugas sebagai mata-mata ini cocok untukmu. Jadi, mohon kerja samanya, my boy" Albus tersenyum.

"... Bagaimana kalau aku sendiri yang melakukan kecurangan itu? Mungkin saja tiba-tiba aku tergoda untuk mendaftarkan namaku sebagai peserta Turnamen tanpa sepengetahuan anda kan?"

"Aku yakin kau bukan orang yang seperti itu, anakku. Aku percaya padamu"

Daniel mengerjap pelan sebelum kemudian mengangguk paham. "Saya mengerti, Kepala Sekolah. Kalau begitu saya permisi" mengangguk singkat, Daniel berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dengan tatapan penuh makna yang ditujukan padanya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku akan mengatakan kalau kau adalah salah satu pionku untuk membongkar kedok Tom, anakku? Kau terlalu berharga untuk kulepaskan dengan jawaban yang bisa membuatmu mengkhianatiku" ucap Albus dalam hatinya begitu pintu itu tertutup.

0-0-0-0-0

Daniel mengepalkan tangannya, menahan emosi yang bergejolak di dalam dadanya. Dia tak boleh sampai lepas kendali dan melepaskan sihirnya begitu saja hanya karena jawaban bodoh seorang Dumbledore! Tidak boleh! Dia harus tenang, kalem dan mengendalikan keadaannya.

Tenang...

Tenang...

Te-

"Shit!!! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika Dumbledore memperlakukanku seperti boneka yang sama sekali tak punya otak? Dia pikir aku ini bodoh apa? Kecurangan, katanya? Memangnya siapa yang peduli akan hal itu selama mereka bisa menang? Bukankah itu adalah tradisi tak tertulis yang takkan bisa dihapuskan??? Brengsek!!!" Daniel meninju tembok di depannya dengan keras.

Untung saja saat ini dia berada di bagian terdalam kastil yang sangat jarang di lalui oleh orang-orang. Bahkan Flich saja sampai tidak mengetahui kalau ruangan kosong itu eksis di dalam Kastil Hogwarts itu.

Daniel menatap tajam tembok di hadapannya. Membayangkan kalau tembok itu adalah sosok orang yang sangat ingin dihajarnya saat ini. Albus Dumbledore. Kembali, kepalan tangan itu terangkat dan meninju tembok dengan keras. Selama beberapa menit ruangan kosong itu dihiasi suara pukulan yang kencang.

Setelah puas melukai dirinya sendiri, Daniel mendudukkan dirinya di beranda jendela. Meskipun ruangan itu terdapat di dalam kastil, jendela sihir yang diciptakan Dumbledore untuk semua ruangan di kastil tetap ada. Sehingga Daniel bisa melihat gelapnya langit malam.

Ternyata sudah cukup lama dia berdiam di ruangan itu. Pasti sekarang para ular itu tengah kebingungan mencarinya. Pikiran mengenai hal itu membuat seulas senyum kecil terlukis di bibir Daniel.

" _There you are, little boy~_ " suara desisan itu membuat Daniel tersentak lalu tersenyum geli.

" _Here i am, Anguis~_ " balas Daniel sambil mengangkat tubuh ular peliharaannya itu dan melilitkannya di leher. " _Something happend?"_ _"Nothing happened, kecuali aku mencium bau darahmu satu mil dari sini"_

Sarkastis ular itu membuat Daniel menahan tawa. " _Maaf saja ya kalau begitu"_ _"Apa yang dikatakan Dumbydore padamu?"_ _"Hm? Hanya omong kosong tidak berguna_ " jawab Daniel, tanpa repot mengoreksi panggilan Anguis untuk Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts itu.

 _"Yeah omong kosong tak berguna yang membuat emosimu hancur tak terkendali"_ desisan sinis yang dikeluarkan Anguis membuat Daniel menghembuskan nafasnya.

" _Jangan khawatir, Anguis. Sejauh ini semuanya cukup lancar"_ gumaman pelan Daniel hanya di balas dengan desisan singkat sebelum kemudian hening.

Daniel mendongak begitu merasakan keberadaan seseorang dihadapannya. "Profesor Moody" angguk Daniel singkat.

Alastor Moody atau yang lebih dikenal 'Mad-Eye Moody' memperhatikan Daniel dengan seksama. Auror dengan mata aneh yang terus berputar 360 derajat itu meminum minumannya dari botol kecil, sementara mata gaib itu terus menatap Daniel dengan teliti.

Dahi Daniel berkerut begitu merasakan aura aneh di sekitar tubuh Auror yang menjadi pengganti Remus dalam mengajar DADA, karena Dumbledore memberikan tugas mata-mata untuk Profesor yang sangat dekat dengannya itu. Dumbledore juga mengatakan besok akan ada kejutan lainnya, jadi hari ini hanya diadakan upaca seleksi dan pengenalan pengajar yang baru. Lalu ke kelas masing-masing.

" _Kau melamun anak muda_ " desisan pelan Anguis membuat Daniel tersentak pelan.

"Maaf Profesor, saya permisi" Daniel memutuskan untuk kembali ke asramanya daripada berhubungan dengan auror itu.

"Daniel Jefferson.." panggilan itu otomatis membuat Daniel berhenti dan berbalik.

"Ya, Profesor? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"..." Alastor Moody menyeringai tipis, "kau anak yang ditunggu-tunggu semua orang" gumam Alastor pelan lalu berjalan pergi.

Meninggalkan Daniel yang mematung dengan wajah heran.

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

Suasana Great Hall yang sunyi secara tiba-tiba membuat Harrietta mendongak dari piringnya. Dengan kening berkerut, gadis itu menatap sekeliling yang fokus dengan... Kepala Sekolah? Euh, apa dia sudah melewatkan sesuatu yang penting?

"Dan delegasi dari Baeuxbatons dan Durmstrang akan tiba pada bulan Oktober nanti..."

Harrietta menghembuskan nafas. Oh, ternyata hanya Triwizard Tournament. Hmh, pasti akan sangat menarik nantinya melihat orang-orang itu sibuk dengan tugas mereka yang berbahaya. Heran, kenapa Dumledore malah mengadakan kembali turnamen itu sih? Padahal dia sendiri tau kalau setiap kali turnament diadakan, pasti akan memakan nyawa. Tsk, benar-benar luar biasa, huh?

"... tta! Harrie... 'Rietta... Harietta Liliana Potter!!"

"Aku tidak tuli Ronald Weasley!" Harrietta memandang tajam remaja berambut merah menyala itu.

"Salahmu" balas Ron cuek. "Apa yang kau lamunkan?"

"Haahh.. hanya beberapa hal kecil"

"Seperti?"

"Turnamen itu. Aku heran kenapa kepala sekolah masih saja menerimanya. Padahal sudah tau pasti akan selalu ada tumbal nantinya"

"Kepala Sekolah bukan Kepala Sekolah jika kau bisa menebak jalan pikirannya. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau terlihat tidak tertarik? Padahal kau adalah anggota Quidditch. Kudengar semua anggota Quidditch Hogwarts sudah menyiapkan calon juara mereka"

"Meskipun aku tak mendengarkan Kepala Sekolah, Ron, aku tau kalau yang bisa mendaftar hanyalah murid yang sudah dewasa, dalam artian sudah 16 tahun. Dan lihat aku, masih 2 tahun lagi bagiku untuk mengikutinya"

"Aku tak bilang agar kau ikut. Aku hanya bertanya, kenapa kau terlihat tidak tertarik?"

"Karena aku memang tidak tertarik. Aku bukanlah orang bodoh yang bersedia menjadi gladiator untuk menghibur orang-orang itu" Jawab Harrietta malas. "Sudahlah ayo kita pergi sekarang. Aku tak mau mendapatkan detensi dari McGonagall" Harrietta bangkit dan mengemasi tasnya. Kemudian dengan langkah anggun, berjalan melintasi aula menuju ruangan kelasnya.

Dibelakangnya, Ginny dan Ron berjalan sambil mengobrol -entah membahas apa- dengan serunya. Sebelum kemudian terhenti saat hampir bertabrakan dengan seorang remaja manis yang terburu-buru.

"Oppss sorry Weasleys. Aku tak sengaja" Daniel mengerem laju larinya tepat beberapa senti dari hadapan si kembar.

Ron mengerjap, wajah manis Daniel terlihat merah karena kelelahan. Matanya juga terlihat sayu. Oh, Daniel sangat maniiiis- WAIT A MINUTE!!! Apa tadi Ron bilang kalau Daniel itu manis? Bloody hell! Jefferson tidak manis, sama sekali tidak- ahhh kenapa wajah polosnya itu terlihat sangat imut ketika mengusap peluh dengan tangan kecilnya? Ron ingin sekalu menggantikan tangan kecil itu dan mengelap keringat yang membanjiri wajah manis Daniel, lalu tentu sa- ARGHHH!!! Daniel tidak manis!!!

"Daniel, kenapa kau berlari-lari begitu?" Suara halus Ginny membuyarkan lamunan aneh Ron.

"Ah aku hanya takut- Crap!!! Aku telat!!! Sampai nanti Weasleys~" tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Daniel langsung berlari melintasi si kembar.

Wanginya~~~

Ron menghirup udara dengan wajah merah, begitupun Ginny.

"Apa yang kalian lalukan? Kenapa wajah kalian merah padam begitu?" Seruan jengkel Harrietta membuat si kembar tersentak kaget.

"Ah 'Rietta, kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Kalian yang kenapa!! Aku sudah ngobrol panjang lebar tapi sama sekali tak ada sahutan dari kalian. Kalian bisa bayangkan betapa malunya aku dilihat oleh yang lain karena bicara sendiri?? Kalau bukan karena Seamus aku takkan sadar kalau kalian tertinggal" Harrietta menatap kesal.

"Maaf maaf. Ayo kita bergegas. Kita pasti sudah terlambat" Ron langsung menggandeng Harrietta menuju kelas.

Ginny yang tertinggal menatap Harrietta dengan pandangan yang sulit di mengerti.

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

Unknown Place, midnight.

Tempatnya berdiri itu hanya diselimuti kegelapan. Tak ada satupun cahaya, namun entah kenapa dia bisa melihat semuanya dengan mudah. Dia bisa melihat beberapa orang yang selama ini setia padanya, yang masih menunggu kedatangannya.

Seringai angkuh menghiasi wajahnya yang tertutupi tudung jubah. Dengan langkah bak seorang raja, dia berjalan menuju sebuah kursi besar dan mendudukkan diri dengan gerakan dramatis.

"Jadi, berita baik apa yang kalian bawa padaku, hn?" Suara seraknya terdengar datar dan menyiratkan kekejaman.

"A-ampun My Lord" seseorang maju dengan tubuh membungkuk rendah.

"Tell me"

"Pengkhianat itu mendapatkan kecupan Dementor dalam misinya, My Lord" tubuh yang di selimuti jubah hitam itu bergetar ketakutan.

"Aku sudah tau. Berita lain?"

"Di-dia berhasil mendapatkan informasi penting di sana. Dia juga berhasil merampas kepingan memori Dumbledore" suara yang tadinya bergetar sekarang terdengar lebih percaya diri.

Sosok angkuh itu mengulurkan tangannya. Meminta kepingan yang di maksud oleh anak buahnya itu. Seringai tipis dan tatapan penuh perhitungan kemudian tercurah kepada botol kecil di tangannya.

"Lalu?" Tatapan iris ruby itu kembali pada sosok yang masih membungkuk di depannya.

"Kami mendapatkan cara untuk menghabisi Harrietta Potter dan membawakan jasadnya untuk anda My Lord. Dengan begitu, anda akan bangkit secara sempurna"

Sejenak sosok itu terdiam lalu menyuruh anak buahnya menjelaskan apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Dan kau akan melakukannya sendirian?"

"Ti-tidak My Lord. Saya meminta bantuan orang dalam"

"Lakukan saja, tapi jangan sampai ada kegagalan!"

"Yes My Lord!!"

Sosok itu melambaikan tangannya. Mengusir anak buahnya itu -yang langsung membungkuk dan berjalan pergi-

"Ahh sebelum itu Rookwood, sebaiknya kau undang tamu kita masuk"

Sosok itu, Rookwood tersentak kecil sebelum kemudian membungkuk patuh, "Yes My Lord" ujarnya dengan seringaian. Dia keluar dari pintu kemudian membawa masuk sosok pria paruh baya yang kaku tak bergerak.

" _Nagini, dia makan malammu hari ini"_ Sosok yang terlihat sangat berkuasa itu mendesis. Membiarkan seekor ular besar melata maju dan melahap sosok penyusup itu.

Di lain tempat, Harrietta Potter terbangun dengan teriakan keras dan keringat bercucuran.

0-0-0-0-0

\--

\--

To be continued~

\--

\--

Review?


	37. Chapter 36

Daniel membuka matanya dan langsung duduk dengan wajah terengah. Tangan kecilnya ia gunakan untuk mengusap keringat yang bercucuran di wajahnya. Sesaat kemudian iris emerald itu menatap sekeliling dan hampir saja berteriak kecil saat mendapati sepasang iris kelabu menatapnya lekat.

"Kau mengagetkanku Dray" gumam Daniel sambil turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan membuka jendela. Membiarkan angin malam yang dingin menyapa kulitnya.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu. Apa terjadi sesuatu? Tidak biasanya kau melepas glamourmu. Kau baik-baik saja?" Draco menghampiri Daniel –yang penampilannya bisa dikatakan sangat mirip dengan Harrietta– cemas.

Daniel menggeleng, menyebabkan rambut taven berantakannya semakin berantakan karena angin. "Aku baik-baik saja kok. Hanya saja aku butuh melepas semuanya untuk sesaat" jawab Daniel sambil memandang bulan purnama yang terlihat jelas tanpa diselimuti awan.

Draco langsung mendekap Daniel dari belakang. "Kalau ada yang kau cemaskan, katakan saja" bisiknya ditelinga Daniel lembut.

Daniel tersenyum tipis, "It's just... entahlah... semuanya terasa tidak benar. Ada... sebuah rasa cemas yang aneh di hatiku. Aku takut... apapun yang akan terjadi nanti bisa berdampak pada kehadiranku... sebagai Daniel Jefferson" Daniel menumpukan berat tubuhnya ke dada bidang matenya tersebut.

Iris emerald yang memang cukup jarang dilihat Draco itu tertutupi oleh kabut ketakutan. Kabut yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya itu... perlahan kembali muncul. Menghiasi iris emerald yang sangat dipuja putra tunggal Lucius Malfoy tersebut. "SStt... semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, aku akan selalu bersamamu. Jadi... " Draco memutar tubuh Daniel dan menangkup pipinya lembut. "Jadi, hilangkanlah kabut ketakutan itu dari matamu. Takkan ada yang bisa menyakitimu selama aku disampingmu. Dan itu artinya, sampai ajal menjemput kita, takkan ada seorangpun yang bisa melukaimu, 'Rry" sambung Draco dengan senyuman lembutnya.

Daniel menggigit bibirnya. Matanya menatap mata Draco dengan sorot yang sulit diartikan. "..." mata indah itu mengerjap beberapa kali. "Terimakasih Dray. Untuk semuanya... terimakasih" bisik Daniel lembut. Yang langsung dihadiahkan sebuah french kiss oleh sang Tuan Muda Malfoy.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 **\--**

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 **A DraRry Fanfiction**

 **By : Syiera Aquila**

 **Harry Potter**

 **By : J.K. Rowling**

 **Warning : Slash! Twin!Harry, Bash!Light, OC(s), typo(s), and everythings bad.**

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 **Enjoy~**

 **0-0-0-0-0**

"Daniel, menurutmu apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh para Death Eaters dengan mengacau di pertandingan Quidditch itu?" Theo membuka suara sambil membolak-balikkan lembaran Daily Prophet di pangkuannya malas.

Memang, selama beberapa pekan selain mengenai Turnamen Triwizard, peristiwa penyerangan Death Eaters sewaktu Piala Dunia Quidditch itu cukup menghebohkan Hogwarts. Hanya saja, mereka seperti disihir untuk tidak mengucapkan itu terang-terangan di aula besar ataupun di dalam kelas. Mereka hanya bisa membicarakan ataupun membahas hal itu di asrama masing-masing.

"Bukankah itu artinya, mereka mau mengumumkan kalau tuan mereka sudah bangkit?" Daphne Greengrass menimpali sambil menyantap camilannya anggun.

"Tapi orang tua kita sama sekali tak terlihat aneh atau mencurigakan. Mereka bahkan bertanya-tanya kenapa. Mungkinkah..." Marcus Flint menyentuh dagunya dengan penuh gaya.

"Mungkinkah...?" semua murid Slytherin yang masih bersantai di ruang rekreasi menatap Flint penasaran.

"Mungkinkah terjadi perpecahan di kubu Death Eaters? Atau... mereka bertindak tanpa perintah?" sambung Flint.

"Atau mereka hanya terlalu mabuk dengan firewhiskey dan sedikit bersenang-senang" Daniel menimpali sambil menguap lebar. Wajah mengantuknya ia sandarkan ke dada bidang Draco dengan cueknya.

Para Slytherin terkekeh menatap wajah menggemaskan Daniel itu, dan memutuskan untuk menutup mulut mereka. Menghentikan diskusi mengenai Death Eaters dan membiarkan Pangeran Kecil mereka untuk beristirahat. Lagipula, Daniel ada benarnya. Apa sih, yang tak bisa dilakukan Death Eaters yang mabuk?

Mereka saling pandang sebelum kemudian mengangguk, menyetujui rencana spontan di benak mereka dan berbalik arah, menuju kamar masing-masing. Yah, apalagi niat mereka kalau bukan untuk beristirahat dan bersiap dengan kehadiran masalah yang mungkin akan terjadi esok harinya. Meninggalkan Empat Sekawan Slytherin yang masih asyik duduk di ruang rekreasi sambil memandang Daniel.

"Menurutmu bagaimana Drake?"

"Kau ada di sana kan, waktu itu?" Blaise menyambung pertanyaan kekasihnya sambil menatap Draco serius.

Draco menghembuskan nafas lalu menggeleng pelan. "Aku bahkan tidak yakin ada apa sebenarnya. Tapi yah... aku disana dan menyaksikannya. Namun aku sama sekali tak mendengar berita kalau ada Death Eaters yang ditangkap malam itu. Kau tau kan kalau Father adalah orang Kementerian yang sangat disegani. Tapi dia juga sama sekali tak mendengar beritanya. Dan juga... aku lebih mencurigai aksi Dumbledore. Kenapa dia diam saja dan sama sekali tak membahas apapun mengenai peristiwa itu?"

"Mengenai itu..." sura lirih Daniel membuyarkan konsentrasi Blaise dan Theo pada Draco. Mereka bertiga menatap Daniel heran.

"Kau tau sesuatu, 'Niel?"

Daniel menarik napas dalam dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Tapi sambil menggenggam tangan Draco erat. "Kemarin Kepala Sekolah memintaku menemuinya, rapat resmi dengan anggota Orde yang lain..." Daniel kembali menarik napas. "Dia meminta kami untuk melaporkan segala tindakan mencurigakan di sekitar kami. Dan semua anggota –selain Uncle Sev– mewanti-wanti diriku agar melaporkan setiap tindakan Slytherin pada Dumbledore tanpa merahasiakan apapun. Mereka takut aku melupakan tugasku dan malah melindungi kalian."

"Hah?! Bagaimana bisa?!"

Daniel menghembuskan nafas lalu menceritakan kejadian kemarin tanpa menutupi satupun kebenaran.

 ** _= flashback =_**

"Daniel Jefferson, kau dipanggil Kepala Sekolah untuk menemuinya di Kantor Kepala Sekolah" salah seorang Gryffindor kelas tiga menemui Daniel dengan wajah sinis. Tanpa kata, Daniel yang memang sedang senggang bangkit dan menuju kantor kepala sekolah. Mengucapkan kata sandi –lemon drops– Daniel menunggu gargoyle itu membuka pintu dan langsung masuk setelahnya.

"anda memanggil saya, Kepala Sekolah?"

"Ya Daniel. Kita akan rapat sekarang"

"Eh?"

"Rapat Orde. Pakailah lencanamu dan ikuti aku" Kepala Sekolah menunggu Daniel untuk memakai Lencana Ketua Murid dan membimbingnya menuju suatu tempat, yang sampai sekarang Daniel tak peduli dengan tempat itu.

"Kita langsung saja mulai rapatnya" perkataan tegas Kepala Sekolah yang baru datang membuat ruangan yang semula ramai itu langsung hening. Semua kepala menatap ke arah Albus Dumbledore dengan penuh hormat namun juga penasaran.

Daniel bergegas berjalan dan duduk di dekat Uncle Sev-nya, mengacuhkan tatapan curiga dan beberapa tatapan kebencian yang dilayangkan kepadanya.

"Kenapa dia juga ikut rapat, Albus?" Molly Weasley menunjuk Daniel tak terima.

"Dia juga anggota Molly. Sekarang aku ingin mendengarkan laporan kalian mengenai penyelidikan mengenai peristiwa itu" Dumbledore tak memberi kesempatan kepada siapapun untuk berkomentar.

Satu persatu, laporan diberikan oleh para anggota Orde yang kesemuanya adalah anggota Auror. Daniel hanya menyimak sambil menatap sekeliling tanpa terdeteksi. Dia cukup mengenal beberapa Auror di sana yang memang beberapa kali ia temui. Namun ia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau ada anggota hitam diantara mereka. Senyum kecil terlukis di wajah Daniel saat memikirkan ulah Ayah Baptisnya yang memang tak bisa diprediksi itu.

"Dan untuk Daniel, kuharap kau melaporkan segala tindakan mencurigakan yang terjadi di sekitarmu, agar kami bisa langsung turun tangan" ucapan Dumbledore hanya dibalas anggukan sopan Daniel.

"Saya mengerti, Kepala Sekolah" ucapnya singkat.

"Ingat ya! Segala tindakan mencurigakan! Terutama tindakan para ular kecil itu dan orang tua mereka! Kau adalah anggota Orde sekarang. Dan itu artinya kau terikat dengan peraturan Orde! Kau tidak boleh menyembunyikan informasi apapun dari kami! Sekecil apapun informasi itu!" seseorang yang Daniel ketahui bernama Mundungus Fletcher berucap dengan nada sok.

Daniel menahan keinginan untuk memutar bolamatanya. Ia hanya menatap datar Fletcher tanpa berniat membalas. Wajahnya kembali ia alihkan kepada Kepala Sekolah yang mulai membicarakan mengenai keamanan turnamen. Mengacuhkan sepenuhnya wajah jelek Fletcher yang mendelik kesal padanya.

Beberapa lama kemudian, rapat dibubarkan. Daniel segera menyusul Uncle Sev-nya yang bergegas pergi begitu rapat selesai. Severus, yang sadar Daniel mengikutinya langsung menggenggam tangan Daniel dan berapparate. Membuat niat beberapa orang yang ingin berbincang dengan Daniel jadi batal.

Mereka muncul sesaat kemudian di depan gedung paling berhantu di Inggris, Shrieking Shack. Daniel mengerjapkan mata dan mencoba beradaptasi dengan keadaan disekitarnya saat Severus menarik pelan tangannya memasuki bangunan tersebut.

"Uncle.. kita di Shrieking Shack?" pertanyaan Daniel yang lebih mirip pernyataan itu membuat Severus menatapnya dan mengangguk singkat. "Di bangunan paling berhantu di Inggris?" kembali Severus mengangguk. "Tempat yang tak boleh dimasuki oleh siswa Hogwarts?" Severus terdiam kemudian menggeleng. Daniel langsung memasang wajah cemberutnya.

Severus tersenyum samar dan mengusak rambut Daniel. "Jangan pikirkan detail tak penting itu, Dan" ucapnya.

Daniel hanya mengangguk lalu menatap Severus penuh tanya.

"Apapun yang terjadi di Orde tadi aku tau kalau kau bisa melaluinya, Dan" ucapan itu lantas membuat Daniel tersenyum lebar. Dia benar saat melihat sorot khawatir yang sekilas diperlihatkan pengajar Ramuan itu. Severus kemudian berjongkok dan menatap Daniel serius. "Dan, aku tau kau biasa menghadapi para ular, karena kau ular itu sendiri.."

"Uncle!!" protesan tak terima Daniel diacuhkan oleh Severus.

"Tapi kau harus memikirkannya dengan bjak, mengenai apapun yang akan kau katakan pada mereka. Jangan sampai kau dianggap pengkhianat oleh mereka dan berujung dengan kau dijauhi oleh teman-temanmu sendiri" sambung Severus sambil menatap mata Daniel serius.

Daniel menghembuskan nafas pelan dan mengusap tangan Severus yang berada di bahunya. "Uncle jangan terlalu merisaukan hal itu. Aku akan mengatasinya dengan baik. Uncle fokus saja pada tugas Uncle. Aku yakin, tinggal menunggu waktu untuk mendapati suatu kejadian besar lagi yang akan terjadi di Hogwarts. Jadi, Uncle jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku" Daniel tersenyum manis dan menatap Severus penuh perhatian.

Severus tersenyum tipis dan memeluk Daniel erat. "Aku percaya padamu, son"

Hati Daniel menghangat. Dia sangat senang mendapati skinship tak terduga dari sosok yang memang sejak kecil sudah ia anggap ayahnya sendiri. Yah, untuk sejenak ia akan melupakan tentang bangunan yang katanya paling angker ini. Toh nanti di Hogwarts, dia bisa mencari tahu mengenai bangunan ini.

 ** _= flashback end =_**

Daniel menatap ragu tiga orang yang mematung di depannya itu. Menghembuskan napas pelan, Daniel berucap lemah. "Maafkan aku"

"No, it's not your fault" Draco mengelus tangan Daniel lembut. "Kami mengerti, pasti sulit bagimu"

"Iya Dan! Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf! Lagipula..." Theo menyeringai, memandang kekasihnya dengan tatapan penuh rencana.

Blaise menyeringai iblis, "Bukankah dengan begitu kita bisa bersenang-senang dengan para Gryffindorks itu~" Blaize menyambung ucapan Theo dengan semangat yang tidak disembunyikan.

Daniel tersenyum kecil, "terimakasih" batinnya penuh syukur. Menatap Blaize dan Theo yang kini tengah sibuk dengan rencana mereka untuk mengerjai murid Asrama Gryffindor.

0-0-0-0-0

Waktu berlalu tanpa bisa dikendalikan manusia. Saat ini Daniel tengah menyantap makan paginya yang terlambat karena bangun kesiangan. Namun anehnya, semua siswa Hogwarts masih duduk di meja mereka masing-masing padahal sudah seharusnya mereka memasuki kelas. Daniel tidak ambil pusing sebenarnya, hanya saja dia lumayan risih dengan tatapan aneh yang dilancarkan entah-oleh-siapa-itu dari meja pengajar.

Menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan anggun, Daniel mendongak, menatap ke arah para pengajar yang terlihat sibuk berbicara dengan Kepala Sekolah. Mengerucutkan bibirnya, Daniel beralih menatap sekelilingnya yang masih saja ramai membahas apa saja.

Fuuuhh! Daniel tiba-tiba saja dilanda kebosanan. Aneh, tumben sekali dia bosan. Ahhh!! Tapi apa yang harus dia lakukan? Draco terlihat sibuk dengan perkamennya. BlaiseTheo sibuk membicarakan rencana mereka. Sementara ular lainnya tengah sibuk dengan partner masing-masing dan mengobrol. Mengapa hanya dia sendiri yang diacuhkan?! Matanya kemudian tak sengaja bersitatap dengan Harrietta yang memandangnya kesal. Daniel menyeringai dalam hatinya, kesenangan mendapatkan mangsa untuk bermain. Dengan wajah angkuh dia balas memandang Harrietta remeh.

Kontan saja, hal itu menyulut emosi Harrietta yang memang tak bisa dikontrol setiap kali dia bertemu ataupun bertatap muka dengan keturunan Jefferson itu. Memakai tongkatnya, Harrietta melancarkan mantra non verbal ke arah Daniel. yang dibalas Daniel dengan lambaian tongkatnya. Senyuman mengejek Daniel berikan pada kakak kembarnya itu. Dan sangat puas melihat wajah merah gadis itu.

Sekali lagi mantra non verbal diluncurkan oleh Harrietta dan dipatahkan dengan mudah oleh Daniel. Dan, selama beberapa saat mereka sibuk perang mantra non verbal tanpa menyadari kalau fokus semua penghuni Hogwarts sudah berpindah pada mereka. Menyaksikan pertempuran langka yang terjadi di meja makan itu. Daniel yang sedetik kemudian menyadari semua perhatian teralihkan pada mereka langsung memblokir serangan Harrietta dan merapalkan mantra "Expelliarmus" tanpa suara.

Harrietta tersentak dan langsung mengambil tongkatnya yang terbang lumayan jauh dari tempat duduknya, dan saat itulah ia menyadari kalau semua orang menatapnya penuh minat.

Blush!

Wajah Harrietta memerah maksimal. Dengan menunduk, Harrietta kembali ke bangkunya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik lipatan tangan. Mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya dan perasaannya yang sangat malu!!

Ginny yang duduk di samping Harrietta menepuk bahu gadis itu simpati, sebelum kemudian menatap Daniel terpesona. Daniel menyadarinya, dan dengan senyuman manis dia mengedip pada Ginny.

Blush!!

Sekarang gantian gadis Weasley itu yang blushing. Daniel yang melihat itu menutup mulutnya dan menatap ke meja pengajar dengan wajah dan tatapan datar. Sementara dalam hatinya, dia bersusah payah mengendalikan tawa yang siap menyembur kapan saja. Astaga, sekarang kebosanannya sudah terobati sedikit. Dan kalau Kepala Sekolah tidak juga mulai bicara mengenai kenapa mereka masih disini, Daniel tidak akan tanggung jawab mengenai korban keisengannya selanjutnya!

"Baiklah, karena kondisi sudah mulai kondusif.. seperti yang aku ucapkan beberapa waktu lalu kalau asrama kita akan menjadi tuan rumah Turnamen Triwizard. Karena itu marilah kita sambut tamu kita dari... DURMSTRANG dengan Kepala Sekolahnya, Igor Karkaroff"

Suara tepuk tangan diiringi teriakan para fansgirl langsung menghiasi telinga Daniel yang tidak siap dengan kehebohan. Daniel menutup telinganya, meringis. Banyak sekali anak perempuan yang meneriakkan nama Victor Krum yang ia tau seorang pemain Quidditch Pro. Dan seingatnya, Daniel pernah melihat pemuda itu sekilas sewaktu di Piala Dunia Quidditch. Ah, wajar sih. Daniel langsung mengusap telinganya begitu teriakan itu mereda.

"Dan tamu kita selanjutnya, yang di dampingi oleh Madam Olympe Maxima, BEAUXBATONS"

Kali ini desahan memuja para lelaki yang terdengar saat sekelompok gadis yang Daniel ketahui sebagai setengah Veela memasuki aula dengan anggun dan penuh gaya. Daniel memutar bola matanya melihat aksi para siswa laki-laki dari asrama Gryffindor yang bersiul menggoda mereka.

"Kami mengucapkan selamat datang pada tamu kami. Dan dengan ini, saya meresmikan dimulainya TRIWIZARD TURNAMEN!!" Dumbledore menerima sebuah piala yang diberikan Flich dan meletakkannya di tengah ruangan. Sebuah meja muncul dari udara dan Dumbledore meletakkan piala itu di atas tatakan meja. "Seperti yang kita ketahui, turnamen ini hanya akan diikuti oleh para siswa yang sudah baligh. Dan siapapun yang merasa mampu untuk ikut dan sudah pas usianya, dipersilahkan untuk mendaftarkan diri.pendaftaran ini dibuka mulai dari besok pagi sampai sebulan kedepan, sebelum pertandingan dimulai secara resmi" Dumbledore tersenyum puas dan menutup pidatonya.

"Ah, untuk hari ini kelas diliburkan" sambungnya dengan senyuman jenaka. Semua murid langsung bersorak kesenangan, kecuali sedikit orang yang langsung pundung karena sudah mengerjakan tugas.

Para pengajar dari sekolah tamu langsung mengikuti Dumledore, sementara mereka membebaskan anak didik mereka memilih asrama yang mereka mau. Durmstrang langsung mendudukkan diri di meja Slytherin sementara Beauxbatons memilih pergi ke meja Ravenclaw. Baiklah... Daniel tersenyum dalam benaknya. Oktober... masalah apalagi yang akan menimpanya, hn? Batinnya sarkastis.

Well... sepertinya dia harus menunggu dulu, melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, kali ini masalah seperti apa yang akan menyapanya.

0-0-0-0-0

To be continued

0-0-0-0-0

Aaahhhhhh legahhh

Bikinnya seharian, bikin pegel juga ternyata.

Ah, terimakasih untuk review semuanya gays.

I love you full

Mmmmuuuuaccchhhh *civok

Review?


	38. Chapter 37

"Daniel Radcliffe Jefferson. Silahkan maju ke depan."

Daniel menghela nafas samar. Sepertinya dia tak perlu menunggu terlalu lama masalah akan menghampirinya. Baru beberapa waktu lalu dia memikirkan masalah apa lagi yang akan datang padanya, dan sekarang masalah tersebut sudah menemuinya.

Berjalan malas, Daniel menuju ke depan ruangan kelas. Ruangan dimana pembelajaran dengan Profesor Moody tengah berlangsung. Daniel tak bisa menyukai pengajar satu itu. Bukan karena sikapnya yang aneh dan sebelah matanya yang seolah mampu melihat apapun itu, melainkan karena aura kegelapan yang terasa sangat kental dari tubuhnya.Membuat Daniel teringat akan sosok Pettigrew saat pertama kali mereka berada di satu ruangan. Dan percayalah, itu sama sekali bukan pertanda baik!

"Pelajaran hari ini mengenai..." Moody melambaikan tongkatnya dan menulis di papan tulis. "Kutukan Tak Termaafkan." Matanya kembali kepada para siswa. "Merapalkan satu saja dari kutukan ini akan memberikanmu tiket gratis untuk masuk ke Azkaban." Sambungnya sambil menatap Daniel.

Moody menunjuk Ronald saat melihat pemuda berambut merah menyala itu menunjuk tangan. "Benar, Kutukan Imperius." Moody mengulang apa yang dikatakan Ronald, meraih sebuah toples yang berisi seekor laba-laba besar.

"Keberatan kalau membantuku memegangnya, Mr. Jefferson?"

Daniel tersentak kecil tapi tanpa bertanya, dia mengulurkan tangannya. Menerima laba-laba itu untuk berdiri di telapak tangannya tanpa rasa geli. Sementara dia bisa melihat beberapa perempuan menjerit kecil dan ada yang berseru jijik.

"Imperio!"

Daniel menjaga agar tubuhnya tidak terlonjak saat melihat laba-laba tersebut melakukan gerakan aneh karena rapalan mantra pengajar DADA itu. Daniel menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil terus berusaha memfokuskan perhatiannya pada laba-laba yang seperti tengah menari itu. Dan tanpa sadar, Daniel menghembuskan nafas lega saat beberapa detik kemudian Moody menghentikan kutukan tersebut.

"Selanjutnya adalah?" Moody menatap sekeliling dan menunjuk Theo yang mengacungkan tangannya. "Kutukan Cruciatus." Ulang Moody dan menatap penuh arti pada Daniel. "Kau bisa meletakkan laba-laba itu di meja, Mr. Jefferson." Ucapnya dengan senyuman aneh.

Meneguk salivanya susah payah, Daniel tau kalau masalah pasti tengah menyeringai lebar padanya sekarang. Merlin, Daniel benar-benar berharap kalau dia tau mantra yang bisa menyembunyikan dirinya dari pengajar satu ini!

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

A DraRry Fanfiction

By : Syiera Aquila

Harry Potter

By : J.K. Rowling

Warning : Slash! Twin!Harry, Bash!Light, OC(s), typo(s), and everythings bad.

0-0-0-0-0

Enjoy~

0-0-0-0-0

Daniel meletakkan laba-laba tersebut di meja sesuai perintah Moody. Kemudian, Daniel mengambil langkah mundur, ingin kembali ke bangkunya tapi ditahan oleh Moody dengan senyuman manisnya. "Nah, kalau kau tak keberatan Mr. Jefferson, aku butuh bantuanmu, lagi."

Gulp!

Daniel mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Sedikit banyak, dia bisa menebak bantuan seperti apa yang diinginkan oleh Moody. "Err... yes, sir?"

"Arahkan tongkat sihirmu, aku ingin melihat kau merapalkan Kutukan Cruciatus pada laba-laba itu."

See? Sekarang, Daniel memutuskan kalau dia tidak ingin berada di ruangan yang sama dengan profesor ini lagi. Selamanya! Ugh-

Tanpa melihat, Daniel bisa merasakan bahwa semua orang sangat terkejut. Harrietta sampai memekik tak percaya dengan suara keras. Melirik ke arah Draco yang tersenyum kecil, Daniel menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Ayo, Mr. Jefferson. Apalagi yang kau tunggu?" Moody mengarahkan tangan Daniel ke laba-laba. "Kau hanya perlu mengumpulkan kebencian di dalam benakmu. Kebencian yang ingin membuat musuhmu mengalami kesakitan yang teramat dahsyat. Bayangkan laba-laba ini adalah musuh besarmu. Bayangkan kau ingin membuat musuhmu menderita. Dan ingat, kau harus mempunyai niat yang besar untuk menyakiti musuhmu. Tanpa niat, semua itu tidak akan bekerja." Jelas Moody di telinganya.

"Niat ya... bicara sih gampang, tapi siapa yang bisa aku bayangkan?" Daniel membatin dengan dahi berkerut bingung. Dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai orang yang begitu dia benci sehingga bisa ia labeli sebagai musuh. Harrietta dan Potter? Tidak, Daniel tidak sebenci itu hingga ingin mereka merasakan penderitaan Cruciatus. Dumbledore? Ide bagus, tapi takkan mengasyikkan kalau melihat Dumbledore bisa menderita hanya karena satu kutukan. Voldemort? Hmh, meskipun Daniel sering dibuat kesal sama Ayah Baptisnya itu, memikirkan akan ada seseorang yang merapal mantra Crucio padanya adalah hal yang mustahil.

Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa merapalkan mantra Cruciatus jika begitu? Hm...

Menyeringai kecil, Daniel merapalkan "Crucio" dalam satu bisikan singkat.

Dia dan semua orang bisa melihat, bagaimana laba-laba itu melakukan gerakan-gerakan aneh, seolah dia tengah kesakitan. Well, bukan seolah. Karena, laba-laba itu memang sedang kesakitan. Daniel mempraktekkan instruksi Moody dengan baik, dia membayangkan wujud Moody lah yang ada di posisi laba-laba terebut.

Tidak tidak, Daniel sama sekali tidak berpikiran menjadikan Moody sebagai musuhnya. Tapi, seperti kata Moody, yang ia perlukan hanyalah kebencian bukan? Dan Daniel sudah memutuskan kalau dia membenci pengajar itu. Sedikit bermain, tak ada yang salah bukan?

"Bagus sekali Mr. Jefferson. Bagus sekali!"Moody meremas bahu Daniel agak kencang. Membuat Daniel langsung menghentikan kutukannya. Dia mendongak dan menatap Moody datar. Dari sudut matanya, Daniel bisa melihat beberapa orang –terutaman siswa Gryffindor– beringsut menjauh darinya. Sementara para Slytherin tersenyum bangga.

"Rasa sakit, itulah kunci dari kutukan ini. Kau tidak perlu pisau untuk menyiksa seseorang jika kau ingin menguasai kutukan ini. Tapi ingat, aku menyarankan kalian untuk tidak mengucapkan salah satu mantra ini, itupun kalau kalian tidak mau berada di Azkaban." Moody menatap para siswa. "Dan, Mr. Jefferson, apa kau tau mantra terakhir?"

"... Avada Kedavra." Daniel menatap mata Moody yang bergerak liar.

"Benar, Avada Kedavra. Kutukan Pembunuh." Moody berucap sambil mengarahkan tongkatnya pada laba-laba yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja dengan kedelapan kakinya berkedut. "Avada Kedavra."

Sinar hijau meluncur dari ujung tongkat Moody dan mengenai laba-laba tersebut. Dan hanya membutuhkan waktu satu detik bagi laba-laba itu berhenti bergerak, kehilangan nyawanya.

Daniel terbelalak lebar dan tiba-tiba saja merasakan kakinya melemas. Iris matanya bergerak tidak fokus. Sementara dia mengepalkan tangannya erat. Dia mengingat sinar hijau itu! Dia bisa merasakan kembali perasaan itu! Perasaan yang sudah lama ia kubur di dalam hatinya. Perasaan yang-

"Akhhhh!!!"

Daniel tersentak dengan nafas terengah. Yang berteriak barusan bukanlah dirinya, meski sebenarnya dia sangat ingin berteriak. Tapi yang berteriak adalah Harrietta. Membuat fokus semua orang langsung beralih pada gadis itu.

Daniel menatap orang-orang yang mengerumuni Harrietta sambil berusaha menormalkan pernafasannya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dengan keringat dingin yang tidak berhenti menetes. Menggigit bibirnya hingga mengeluarkan darah, Daniel memaksa sihirnya untuk tenang.

Sebelum kemudian dia merasakan sebuah aura hangat yang menyelimutinya. Membuat Daniel perlahan tenang dan berhasil mengontrol kondisi dirinya. Daniel menoleh dan menemukan Draco tersenyum lembut padanya. Tersenyum kecil, Daniel menghembuskan nafas lega dan segera memeluk Draco.

Mata Daniel kemudian beralih pada Harrietta yang meringkuk di lantai dengan wajah ketakutan. Sama seperti Daniel, kakak kembarnya itu sepertinya juga bisa mengingat peristiwa itu. Peristiwa yang membuat bekas luka di kening Harrietta kembali terasa sakit. Peristiwa yang sudah... membuat dunia melupakan keberadaan seorang bocah bernama Harry James Potter. Dan peristiwa yang telah membuat nama Harry James tercoret dari Tapestry Potter.

Daniel memejamkan matanya saat tak sengaja kenangan menyedihkan itu kembali muncul di pikirannya. Hingga tanpa sadar membuat airmata mengalir tanpa halangan di pipi chubbynya. Draco menatap Daniel sayang, sambil mengelus kepala Daniel. Mencoba mengurangi beban matenya itu.

Kenangan menyedihkan itu... memang takkan pernah bisa dilupakan ya?

0-0-0-0-0

Harrietta menatap sinar hijau itu dengan wajah panik. Matanya bergerak liar dengan sinar ketakutan dan kesakitan. Tubuhnya gemetar dahsyat penuh dengan keringat dingin.

"Tidak... tidak... tidak.." dia meneguk salivanya berat dan bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. "Akhhhh!!!"

Harrietta langsung berteriak keras saat merasakan kembali rasa sakit itu. Rasa sakit yang bersumber dari bekas lukanya, namun menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya. Rasa sakit yang samar-samar ia ingat pernah terjadi sewaktu kelahirannya. Di malam itu... serangan Pangeran Kegelapan.

"tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak." Harrietta meringkuk, merapalkan kata tanpa makna sambil berusaha menghalau rasa sakit itu. Tidak bisa! Dia tidak boleh terjebak dengan kenangan menyakitkan di masa lalu! Lagipula... kenapa dia bisa mengingat itu hanya karena satu sinar hijau? Sakit! Ini terlalu menyakitkan!

Kenapa... begitu mudahnya seseorang membunuh makhluk lain? Hanya dengan satu mantra, seseorang kehilangan nyawanya. Kenapa Pangeran Kegelapan itu mengincarnya? Kenapa monster itu mau membunuhnya? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapaaaa????!!

"Ms. Potter tenang! Tenangkan dirimu dan biarkan sihirmu tetap tenang!! Jangan biarkan sihirmu lepas kendali!! Ms. Potter!!" Moody mencengkeram erat pundak Harrietta. Tapi itu tak bisa mengurangi kepanikan yang melanda mental gadis itu.

Rasa sakit di pundaknya tidaklah sesakit bekas luka di keningnya.

"tidak! tidak tidak tidak tidak! kumohon... tidak!!"

Ginny dan Ron langsung memeluk Harrietta, mencoba menenangkan gadis itu. Tapi gagal, dikarenakan Harrietta yang tiba-tiba mengamuk dan membiarkan sihirnya lepas kendali. Memecahkan kaca kelas dan meledakkan beberapa botol kaca.

"Kyaaa!!!" beberapa perempuan Gryffindor langsung berlarian panik. Takut terkena pecahan kaca. Sementara siswa Slytherin, dengan santainya bergerombol menjauh dari Harrietta.

"Arghhhh!!!" Harrietta berteriak keras sambil mencengkeram rambutnya. Ekspresi kesakitan jelas terlihat di wajahnya. Tapi gelombang energi sihir Potter membuat siapapun tak bisa mendekatinya.

"Harrietta hentikan!!! Tenangkan dirimu!! Kau melukai dirimu sendiri!! 'Rietta kumohon tenanglah..." Ron dan Ginny berseru putus asa. Yang hanya membuat sihir itu menguat.

"Arghhhhh-"

Plak!

Suara tamparan yang terdengar jelas itu langsung membuat suasana hening. Sihir Harrietta yang tadinya bergejolak kacau langsung hilang tanpa arah. Kondisi kelas yang tadinya berantakan dengan beberapa barang berterbangan karena sihir Harrietta akhirnya menjadi terkontrol.

"Brengsek! Aku tidak peduli kalau kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Potter. Tapi aku tidak terima jika kau menyakiti sahabat-sahabatku!!" sosok penampar itu menunjuk pada Theo yang terbaring tak berdaya di pelukan Blaise. Di beberapa tubuhnya terdapat kaca yang menancap tajam dan mengalirkan darah.

"Kyaaaa" Para perempuan Gryffindor bukannya membantu dengan teriakan ketakutan mereka, malah membuat suasana makin panik.

"DIAM!! APA KALIAN TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN HAL LAIN SELAIN BERTERIAK HAH?!" Daniel, setelah menampar Harrietta tadi langsung kembali di buat emosi. "Sebaiknya tutup mulut kalian itu, sebelum aku menutupnya paksa!" Sambung Daniel dengan nada mengerikan. Nada yang selama ini hanya dipakainya saat menemani Daddynya menyambangi markas musuh.

Gulp!

Semua orang yang mendengar Daniel langsung meneguk saliva mereka berat. Takut. Bahkan Blaise yang memang belum pernah mendengar Daniel bicara dengan nada itu langsung merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Tapi ada satu orang yang sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun. Orang itu malah menyeringai dengan lebarnya.

"Blaise, bawa Theo ke Hospital Wings sekarang. Dan Slytherins.. jangan coba-coba kabur, kalian bantu yang terluka dan bawa mereka ke Hospital Wings juga." Daniel langsung menyuruh para siswa Slytherin yang mengendap-endap menuju pintu keluar. Membuat mereka menghembuskan nafas pasrah dan mengikuti perintah Pangeran Kecil mereka.

Daniel kemudian menatap Harrietta yang masih terpaku dengan pandangan tajam. "Aku tak peduli kau itu maso atau apa, Potter. Tapi kalau sekali lagi, kau hilang kendali atas kekuatan sihirmu dan menyakiti sahabatku..." Daniel mencengkeram dagu Harrietta. "Kupastikan kau takkan bisa memakai sihir Potter lagi untuk melindungi tubuhmu. Kau paham?!" bisiknya dengan nada berbahaya.

Dengan kasar, Daniel melepaskan dagu Harrietta dan bangkit. Matanya lalu menatap sosok kembar Weasley yang terdiam kaku di tempat mereka. "Sebaiknya kalian bawa teman kalian ini pada Kepala Sekolah langsung. Dia jelas membutuhkan orangtuanya sekarang." Ujarnya sebelum kemudian menghampiri Draco dan menyusul Blaise ke Hospital Wings.

Bruk!

Ginny langsung berlutut lemas. "Tadi itu... mengerikan..." ucapnya gemetaran. Ron, untung saja masih bisa menguasai dirinya. Walau dengan badan bergetar, Ron menghampiri Harrietta dan memapahnya ke kantor Kepala Sekolah.

Meninggalkan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak bertanggung jawab dengan kelasnya. Orang itu bersedekap dan memandang kepergian Daniel dan yang lain dengan seringai lebar yang mengerikan.

0-0-0-0-0

"Aw man. This is suck." Daniel menyandarkan tubuhnya kasar ke pohon dibelakangnya.

"Language, young man." Draco berkomentar sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Don't care! Moody entah karena alasan apa mengincarku, aku menyaksikan sinar hijau itu lagi, lalu Bloody Potter juga hilang kendali dan melukai Theo. Aahh it's the worst day ever!" Daniel memeluk lututnya dan bergumam dengan nada kesal.

"Jangan lupakan kalau mungkin saja besok, orang-orang akan menatapmu penuh ketakutan." Tambah Draco sambil membuka sebuah buku yang dibawanya.

"Dray!! Kejamnya dirimu!!" rengek Daniel tidak terima.

"Aku hanya bicara kemungkinan, sayang." Jawab Draco cuek.

"tsk! Kadang aku berpikir kalau kau ini punya kepribadian ganda. Bentar-bentar dingin, terus hangat, terus dingin lagi, terus jadi over posesif, dan sekarang malah jadi super cuek." Daniel cemberut. Dia mengambil ranting kering dan melempari Draco dengan ranting tersebut.

Tapi seperti kata terakhir Daniel, Draco malah dengan cueknya melanjutkan bacaannya dan mengacuhkan gangguan kecil malaikatnya itu. "Tapi bicara kepribadian ganda, kurasa itu lebih cocok dengan dirimu, 'Niel."

"Hahh? Kenapa jadi aku??"

"Kau terlihat polos, kau manja, kekanakan dan senang menjahili orang. Tapi siapa sangka kalau kau itu sangat mengerikan. Bisa melontarkan kutukan Cruciatus dalam sekali coba, mengeluarkan nada berbahaya yang mau tak mau membuat orang mematuhinya. Dan jangan lupa, kau dengan mudahnya mengendalikan sihir Potter. Bukankah kau itu berkepribadian ganda?"

"Itu bukan kepribadian ganda, Dray. Aku hanya bersikap sesuai situasi dan kondisi." Jelas Daniel dengan nada malas.

"Tidak mengubah fakta kalau kau mempunyai banyak kepribadian mengerikan."

"Heii aku tidak mengerikan." Protes Daniel sambil melempari Draco dengan daun kering.

"Bagiku memang tidak, tapi bagi yang lain, siapa tau kan?"

"Ugh!!" Daniel menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Dia memang takkan pernah bisa menang debat dari Malfoy satu itu. Merebahkan dirinya, Daniel menjadikan paha Draco sebagai bantalnya.

"Hei, pahaku tidak gratis, sayang."

"Kau bisa memasukkan itu ke tagihanku dan bisa menagihnya sewaktu-waktu." Daniel menyeringai lebar.

Draco mendengus kecil dan langsung mengecup bibir Daniel singkat. "kalau begitu bersiaplah sayang. Aku bisa menangihmu kapan saja." Ujarnya dengan seringai kecil.

Daniel tidak menjawab, melainkan tersenyum manis dan memejamkan matanya. Mengistirahatkan sejenak otak dan mentalnya yang sedari pagi dipaksa untuk bekerja keras.

Draco tersenyum lembut dan mengelus rambut Daniel. Mulutnya terbuka, menyanyikan lullaby buat kesayangannya itu. Mengantarkan Daniel semakin lelap ke alam mimpi.

0-0-0-0-0

To

0-0-0-0-0

Be

0-0-0-0-0

Continued

0-0-0-0-0

Review?


	39. Chapter 38

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Suasana di Hogwarts sendiri sudah mulai kondusif. Tapi tak dipungkiri bahwa banyak yang berubah. Tak ada lagi anak-anak asrama selain Slytherin yang mau mendekati Daniel. Mereka terlalu takut dengan kejadian itu. Dan juga terlihat beberapa orang secara terang-terangan menjauhi Harrietta Potter.

Theo juga sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari Hospital Wings. Beruntung, lukanya tidak separah yang terlihat, jadi dia tidak perlu berlama-lama menginap di tempat itu. Tapi akibatnya, Blaise yang dari awal sudah posesif kepada kekasihnya itu, semakin memperlihatkan sikap over protektifnya. Bahkan dengan jelas memperlihatkan kebenciannya kepada Harrietta. Dan beberapa hari belakangan ini, Blaise dan Theo selalu saja melakukan sesuatu kepada Trio Emas Gryffindor itu. Alhasil, membuat 5 orang yang dari awal sudah tidak akrab itu semakin menjadi musuh bebuyutan. Dan, jangan lupakan Draco. Dibalik wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya itu, sang Malfoy Junior ternyata merupakan dalang dibalik semua perbuatan Blaise dan Theo.

Well, Daniel sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Karena toh tidak mengganggu kehidupannya sama sekali. Malah itu membantunya dalam bersikap sehari-harinya. Sebab, berita mengenai kejadian di Kelas Moody kemarin itu telah merubah pandangan orang terhadap Slytherin, terlebih Daniel dan 3 soulmatenya itu.

Tapi entah kenapa, Kepala Sekolah bersikap biasa saja padanya. Entah Daniel yang tidak merasakan niat buruk dari Dumbledore atau Dumbledore sendiri yang memang sangat ahli menyembunyikannya, Daniel tidak tau. Tapi ya sudahlah. Lebih baik nikmati saja, huh? Sebelum masalah kembali menghampiri dirinya. Ha ha –itu sarkasme–.

"Kau mendengarnya kan kemarin, kalau takkan ada yang bisa menipu lingkaran umur yang sudah diciptakan Kepala Sekolah. Jadi percuma saja kalau kau pikir kau bisa menyelinap dan mencoba mendaftarkan namamu."

Kalimat seperti itu sudah beberapa kali Daniel dengar sejak pertama kali dia mengawasi area Piala Api ini. Tanpa di ketahui siswa lain tentu saja. Dia ditugaskan untuk mencegah orang-orang berani yang kelewat bodoh yang mencoba menipu sihir Dumbledore.

Haish. Bahkan tanpa diawasipun, Daniel yakin kalau tidak akan ada siswa yang cukup idiot untuk menjadi bahan lelucon satu sekolah. Jadi, sebenarnya apa gunanya dia ditugaskan untuk ini? Tck, akan lebih baik kalau Daniel menggunakan waktunya untuk tidur. Bukannya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak berfaedah begini. Haish...

"Ayo ayo siapa yang mau memasang taruhan~"

"Dan kalian akan-"

"-menyaksikan sebuah-"

"Pertunjukan yang paling-"

"SPEKTAKULERRRRRRR"

Kericuhan yang tiba-tiba terjadi membuat Daniel menaikkan sebelah alisnya penasaran. Hanya ada dua orang yang bisa membuat keributan semacam itu di Hogwarts ini, dan mereka adalah Fred dan George Weasley.

Si kembar berambut merah dengan bintik-bintik di pipi itu terlihat menampung koin taruhan dari beberapa siswa yang tertarik. Sambil mengatakan sesuatu tentang Sihir, menipu, dan Piala Api.

Mengangkat sudut bibirnya, Daniel berjalan mendekati sumber keributan dan menghentikan Fred yang sedang mengulurkan topi sihirnya.

"Ah- ada Prefek Termuda Abad Ini!" Fred berseru kecil, berlebihan.

"Katakan Fred..."

"Aku George~" bantahan itu memotong ucapan Daniel.

Menghembuskan nafas pelan, Daniel menatap tajam sosok berambut merah dihadapannya. "Kau tau aku takkan termakan tipuan itu, Fred. Dengar-" Daniel langsung melambaikan tangannya, mencegah apapun yang akan dikatakan oleh Weasley dihadapannya itu. "Aku tak begitu peduli dengan niat kalian yang ingin menjadi badut penghibur Hogwarts. Aku hanya tak ingin kalian melakukan sesuatu yang bisa merusak reputasiku" sambung Daniel sinis.

"atau apa? Apa kau akan mengutuk kami dengan mantra Cruciatusmu?" Tanya Fred dengan senyuman menggoda.

"Ide bagus." Jawab Daniel dengan nada tertarik.

Sengaja, Daniel melakukan itu karena menyadari tatapan penuh arti yang dilayangkan oleh Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts yang berada beberapa meter dari mereka. Membuat beberapa siswa yang mendengarnya otomatis mundur dan menjaga jarak dari pewaris Jefferson itu.

Fred dan George menyeringai kecil. Mereka saling tatap beberapa saat sebelum kemudian menatap Daniel penuh arti.

Mengerutkan dahi heran, Daniel bersedekap. "Apa-apaan ekspresi kalian itu?" tanya Daniel kalem.

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan Dan?"

"Hn? Oh- maksud kalian, kalian akan bertaruh untuk melewati lingkaran itu? Percuma. Sihir Dumbledore takkan bisa ditipu bahkan meski kalian memakai Ramuan Penua"

"Ah, ayolah... kita bertaruh 50 galleon untuk kami yang bisa melewati trik Kepala Sekolah dengan mudah"

"Memangnya apa yang akan kalian pertaruhkan? Hanya sebuah hiburan konyol tak ada untungnya bagiku"

"Ah, kalau begitu..."

"Untuk peta ini" George berbisik di telinga Daniel sambil memperlihatkan sekilas sebuah perkamen lusuh.

"Dan itu adalah?" Daniel bersedekap dengan wajah dingin.

"Ah, beritahukan sahabat kita ini Forge." Fred melambaikan tangannya dan membuat kembarannya menarik tangan Daniel sedikit menjauhi keramaian. Sementara, dia sendiri kembali berkeliling kepada para siswa dan mengajukan tawarannya. Membuat fokus semua orang kembali pada dirinya.

"Daniel, ini adalah Peta Perompak." George membentangkan perkamen lusuh itu.

Daniel yang tidak melihat secuil barispun yang menyerupai peta hanya memberikan pandangan mengejek pada George.

Menghembuskan nafas pelan, George mengetukkan tongkatnya di kertas itu sembari memberikan penjelasan mendetail pada Daniel. Yang mau tak mau berpikir kalau kertas lusuh itu sangat bermanfaat, dan yang pasti bukan peta biasa.

Daniel menatap wajah penuh kebanggan George dengan tatapan heran. "... wow." Hanya satu kata itu yang bisa diucapkan Daniel ketika kertas itu kembali bersih dari coretan.

"Yeah, wow.. Jadi bagaimana? Deal?" George menyadari kilat tertarik di mata Daniel dengan mudah.

"Oke deal." Senyuman lebar tercipta di wajah Daniel.

George menepuk bahunya sekilas dan kembali ke kerumunan dengan wajah semangat. Daniel bersedekap dan memutuskan untuk menikmai hiburan kecil yang jarang ada di Hogwarts itu.

Matanya sekilas menatap kepala sekolah yang tengah mengamati mereka dengan senyuman khasnya.

Boof!

Suara ledakan pelan itu mengalihkan perhatian Daniel kembali pada si kembar.

Mengerjap, Daniel menahan tawanya ketika mendapati di tempat berdirinya Fred dan George tadi digantikan oleh dua orang kakek-kakek dengan janggut putih yang terus bertambah panjang. Senyuman puas kemudian terlukis di wajahnya saat menerima perkamen lusuh itu dari tangan Fred.. atau George?

"Senang berbisnis dengan kalian" Daniel berjongkok kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada si kembar dan meninggalkan keping galleon ke saku Fred/George. Bangkit, Daniel berjalan menjauhi suara tawa yang semakin terdengar keras itu. Mengacuhkan sepenuhnya tatapan penasaran yang dilancarkan oleh Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts itu.

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

A DraRry Fanfiction

By : Syiera Aquila

Harry Potter

By : J.K. Rowling

Warning : Slash! Twin!Harry, Bash!Light, OC(s), typo(s), and everythings bad.

0-0-0-0-0

Enjoy~

0-0-0-0-0

Daniel membawa peta hasil taruhannya dengan Fred dan George menuju salah satu ruangan tak terpakai di lantai 3. Beberapa waktu belakangan ini, Daniel memang sering menyambangi ruangan kosong itu.

Semua bermula saat Anguis menghilang tanpa berita dan tau-tau memanggilnya kesini. Jadilah, Daniel membersihkan ruangan itu agar dia bisa bebas keluar masuk. Dan didisanalah Daniel bertemu atau tepatnya menemukan sebuah lukisan yang bernilai tinggi.

Dikatakan begitu, karena Daniel yakin bahwa pasti akan ada orang yang berani membayar mahal untuk sebuah lukisan seorang founder Hogwarts kan? Terlebih lagi, lukisan seorang Salazar Slytherin.

"Hello, Sal.."

"Oh, Little Potter~ kau pasti mencari Anguis kan?"

Daniel tertawa kecil dengan panggilan pendiri Asrama Slytherin itu, padahal sudah dikatakan kalau Daniel tidak menyukai panggilan itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi huh?

"Nope. Aku tau dia sedang berburu di Hutan Terlarang. Aku hanya merindukanmu,Sal. Tidak boleh?"

"Khe... Jangan coba-coba merayuku, anak muda. Kau takkan berhasil~"

"Tsk. Dasar kakek tua sok tahu." Daniel mencibir.

Sosok tampan dalam lukisan menyeringai. "Aku memang tahu segalanya." Balasnya dengan senyuman angkuh.

"Dan kutebak, kau takkan tau ini apa." Daniel memperlihatkan sebuah perkamen lusuh yang kosong.

"... Ah. Marauders Map. How nostalgic." Ujar Salazar dengan mata menerawang.

"YOU KNOW?!" Daniel memekik tanpa sengaja.

"Yep. I know. Itu adalah hasil perbuatan empat orang siswa Gryffindor yang menamakan diri mereka, Marauders. Mereka memakai wujud transformasi mereka dan berkeliaran Hogwarts untuk membuat peta itu."

Daniel mengerjap. Sepertinya dia tau siapa yang dimaksud.

"Dan tujuan utama mereka adalah untuk mengerjai para Slytherin." Sambung Salazar sambil menghembuskan nafas. "Slytherin dan Gryffindor sekarang. Padahal aku dan Godric dulu tidak sebegitu parahnya."

Daniel menyeringai, "tentu saja karena kalian sibuk mendominasi satu sama lain.." Daniel bersiap mengambil langkah mundur. "Di tempat tidur." Sambungnya sambil beranjak pergi.

"A-ap... Heii kembali ke sini bocah nakal!!" Seruan kesal Salazar hanya dibalas dengan gelak tawa Daniel.

Salazar tersenyum kecil. Ada kilatan bangga di matanya saat menatap punggung kecil Daniel yang perlahan meng

0-0-0-0-0

Daniel menggeliat, gerakannya persis seperti kucing yang baru membuka mata. Membuat Draco yang sedari tadi memangku kepalanya tertawa kecil.

"Jangan tertawa, ferret" gerutu Daniel dengan wajah cemberut.

"Hei aku bukan ferret, love." Seru Draco tak terima.

Daniel membuang muka dan memilih menatap sekitarnya yang dipenuhi pepohonan. "Jam berapa sekarang?" Daniel menatap cahaya matahari yang semakin melemah di balik rimbunnya pepohonan.

Melontarkan Mantra Tempus, Draco mendapati kalau sudah jam 6 sore. Matanya menatap Daniel yang kembali meregangkan badannya, mungkin karena pegal sebab tertidur cukup lama di pangkuannya yang sedang berada tepi hutan terlarang itu. "Sudah jam 6." Jawab Draco setelah Daniel menatapnya penuh penasaran.

"Okey, sepertinya kita harus kemba-hoaammm." Daniel langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

Draco tertawa kecil dan mengacak-acak rambut Daniel. "Sepertinya kau sangat kelelahan. Memangnya apa saja sih yang kau lakukan, hn?"

"Jangan tanya. Atau aku akan kembali menjadi bad mood karena 'kebaikan hati' kepala sekolah." Jawab Daniel ketus.

Draco menahan tawa. "Baiklah aku takkan tanya apapun lagi." Janjinya sambil menggenggam tangan kecil Daniel. "Kita kembali ke asrama, atau kau mau makan dulu?"

"Aku lapar.." Daniel mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah, kita ke dapur kalau begitu." Ajak Draco sebelum mencubit pelan ujung hidung Daniel.

Mengusap hidungnya, Daniel mengangguk antusias. Dengan segera, Ia menarik tangan Draco dan menuju dapur sekolah dengan kelewat semangat.

Menggelitik sebuah lukisan apel, Daniel tanpa basa-basi langsung meminta kepada para House Elf untuk menyediakan makanan buatnya dan Draco. Makanan-makanan yang bisa dibilang sangat banyak itupun akhirnya diantarkan oleh salah seorang House Elf ke kamar mereka.

Daniel tersenyum lebar. "Sangkyuu guys~" ucapnya tulus dan segera menyusul Draco kembali ke asrama. Melambai sekilas pada teman-teman Slytherinnya, Daniel langsung menuju kamar. Dan terpesona mendapati banyaknya makanan mewah.

"Yattaaaa." Serunya penuh semangat dan langsung menyerbu makanan-makanan tersebut sebelum dihentikan oleh tarikan Draco di kerah bajunya belakangnya. "Eung? Drayyyy..." Daniel menatap Draco dengan puppy eyes.

"Bersihkan dulu tubuhmu, baru kau bisa menghabiskan makanan itu." Ucap Draco tegas.

Mem-poutkan bibirnya sebal, Daniel menyambar handuk dan menuju kamar mandi dengan kaki dihentakkan, kekanakan. Draco menggeleng pelan dengan senyuman lembut yang tak kunjung hilang di wajahnya.

Apalagi saat beberapa menit kemudian, Daniel keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bibir yang masih sibuk menggerutu.

Daniel melempar handuk sembarangan dan langsung saja menyerbu makanan yang tersedia dengan brutal. Membuat Draco menggeleng sweatdrop. Memungut handuk, Draco segera menghampiri Daniel yang sedang asyik menyantap makanannya. Tak peduli dengan rambut hitamnya yang masih basah. Draco mengeringkan rambut berantakan Daniel dengan handuk secara perlahan.

"Dwayy? Kwau kwan bwiswa pwakwai swiwir. (Drayy? Kau kan bisa pakai sihir)" Daniel mendongak dengan mulut penuh dan menatap iris kelabu Draco dengan iris hijau emeraldnya. Glamour yang memang sejak beberapa bulan lalu selalu dilepas Daniel saat berada di kamarnya membuat Draco tidak bisa tidak memanjakan kesayangannya itu.

"Habiskan dulu makanan dimulutmu itu, Love." Draco mengelap ujung bibir Daniel yang belepotan dengan saus.

Grin!

Tanpa rasa bersalah, Daniel menjilat ujung jari yang dipakai Draco untuk mengelap bibirnya. "Hm~ enak~" gumamnya sebelum kemudian kembali sibuk dengan makanannya.

Tidak menyadari Draco yang tiba-tiba membeku dengan aksi spontannya itu. Dan kalau diperhatikan secara seksama, bisa dilihat guratan merah muda di pipi pucat Draco.

"Dway?" Daniel kembali mendongak dan menatap Draco yang mematung dengan heran.

Glek glek glek/?

Daniel meminum jus labu kemudian menyodorkan sepiring bacon pada Draco. "Apa kau lapar? Ayo makan dulu." Ucapnya dengan wajah cemas.

Draco mengerjap dan tersenyum kecil. Dengan cepat dia mencuri ciuman di bibir Daniel dan menggeleng. "Kau habiskan saja, aku sudah kenyang hanya dengan melihatmu makan." Ujarnya lembut.

Mempoutkan bibirnya, Daniel kembali makan. "Ya sudah terserah kau saja." Gumamnya di sela-sela kunyahannya.

Draco hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut rambut Daniel. Dalam hatinya, Draco tak pernah berhenti berdoa agar semua kebahagiaan ini tidak menghilang dari kehidupannya, walau apapun yang terjadi.

0-0-0-0-0

Daniel tengah duduk sendirian di Menara Astronomi dalam wujud Seraphim-nya. Berbekal sedikit penyamaran, Daniel menyembunyikan tubuhnya dari pandangan siapapun, termasuk matenya.

Saat ini Daniel tengah ingin berpikir sendirian, tanpa perlu diganggu oleh siapa pun. Daniel mengambil Peta Perompak yang telah menjadi barang prioritas yang selalu dibawanya kemanapun. Dengan lambaian tongkat, Daniel membuka peta itu dan melihat dengan seksama titik-titik yang berada di Hogwarts.

Hampir sebagian besar orang terlihat tengah berdiam di dalam kamar mereka, dalam artian tidur. Kecuali 6 titik. Titik bertuliskan nama kepala sekolah terlihat tengah berjalan mondar-mandir di kantornya. Lalu ada titik bertuliskan nama Uncle Sev-nya tengah berada di ruangannya dengan... titik Igor Karkaroff bersamanya. Kemudian titik matenya, yang tengah berada di lapangan, sepertinya sedang memakai wujud lainnya dan mencari Daniel. Dan ada titik bertuliskan... Victor Krum? Bukankah dia adalah siswa Durmstrang? Lalu apa yang dia lakukan di Danau Hitam jam segini? Tepat tengah malam begini? Dan terakhir, tentu saja titik bertuliskan namanya... Harry James Potter, tengah berdiam di puncak Menara Astronomi.

Daniel baru tau, kalau memakai wujud Seraphinenya, yang tertulis di peta itu adalah nama aslinya. Namun saat dia memakai glamournya, maka yang tertulis adalah nama pemberian Dad-nya. Ternyata peta ini juga bisa ditipu oleh glamour ciptaan Uncle Reggienya. Pikiran itu membuat Daniel tersenyum tipis.

Beberapa waktu kemudian terdengar lonceng berbunyi 12 kali. Membuat Daniel sadar kalau sudah terlalu lama dia berada di luar. Memasukkan peta perompak ke sakunya, Daniel kemudian terbang turun ke bawah dan melepas wujud Seraphinenya. Dan selang 5 detik kemudian dia langsung masuk ke dalam pelukan hangat seseorang di belakangnya.

Daniel terkekeh dan mengelus lembut tangan matenya itu. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak berniat untuk sembunyi, aku hanya ingin menyendiri saja." Jelas Daniel sebelum Draco membuka mulutnya dan bertanya.

Draco tidak menjawab, melainkan mengeratkan pelukannya. Membuat Daniel kembali tertawa dan mendongak. Tangannya menggapai pipi Draco dan mencium bibirnya sekilas. "Aku takkan meninggalkanmu, jadi jangan khawatir, Love." Ujarnya sambil mengelus bibir Draco.

Draco membalikkan tubuh Daniel dan memojokkan Daniel ke dinding menara. Lalu, dengan kelewat semangat/? (read: penuh nafsu), Draco mencium bibir Daniel dalam. Mereka sejenak saling berdansa dengan lidah mereka dan membuat hawa panas langsung menyelimuti mereka tanpa perlu mantra penghangat.

Daniel mendorong pelan dada Draco, pertanda butuh udara. Dengan enggan, Draco melepaskan ciumannya dan mengendus leher Daniel. Selagi Daniel mengatur nafasnya, Draco dengan santainya menjilat leher Daniel. Sesekali menggigitinya dan menciuminya. Sehingga menciptakan satu tanda kepemilikan yang sangat jelas.

"Kalau kau haus, minum saja.." Ujar Daniel dengan suara serak.

Draco mengerjap sekilas, lalu mengangguk dan menempelkan gigi taringnya di kulit leher Daniel. tanpa bicara, Draco langsung menghujamkan giginya dan menghisap darah Daniel dengan ekspresi penuh kepuasan.

Daniel mencengkeram punggung Draco dan mengerang panjang. Merasakan suatu perasaan aneh dari dalam tubuhnya, yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia jelaskan.

Selang 5 menit kemudian, Draco melepaskan taringnya dari leher Daniel dan menjilati bekas darah yang mengalir keluar. Sambil merapalkan mantra untuk menghapus bekas gigitan di leher matenya itu.

Daniel langsung bersandar lemas sepenuhnya pada Draco. Dengan nafas terengah dan kaki yang terasa lemah, Daniel memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengatur sihirnya yang tiba-tiba bergejolak tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Draco mengecup kepala Daniel singkat dan menggendongnya ala bridal. Kemudian, keturunan Malfoy itu mengepakkan sayapnya, terbang kembali ke kamar mereka tanpa terdeteksi oleh makhluk apapun.

0-0-0-0-0

Waktu berlalu tanpa bisa dicegah, bagaikan anak panah yang dilepas dari busurnya. Saat ini, semua penghuni Hogwarts beserta tamu mereka tengah duduk dengan perasaan cemas, bergairah dan penuh penasaran di kursi mereka. Menunggu pengumuman para juara yang akan mengikuti turnament nanti.

Terlihat beberapa siswa Beauxbatons berkomat-kamit, membacakan doa dan harapan agar mereka bisa lolos. Dan siswa Durmstrang, dengan angkuhnya memandang sekitar. Seolah-olah mereka sudah pasti terpilih daripada yang lainnya. Sementara para siswa Hogwarts sendiri memiliki beragam ekspresi.

Gryffindor dengan ekspresi penuh gairah dan semangat, Hufflepuff dengan ekspresi yakin dan saling mendukung, Ravenclaw dengan ekspresi tidak terlalu menaruh perhatian. Dan Slytherin dengan ekspresi datar dan seolah sama sekali tidak berminat dengan apapun yang tengah terjadi. Dan, memang faktanya mereka sama sekali tidak menaruh perhatian dengan turnament ataupun segala tetek bengeknya.

Kapala Sekolah Hogwarts berdehem dan mengheningkan ruangan yang sedari tadi berisik. Setelah perhatian semua orang tertuju padanya, Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts itu langsung saja memposisikan dirinya di dekat Piala Api. "Baiklah, inilah saat yang kita tunggu-tunggu. The Champions~. Kepada siapa saja namanya yang disebut silahkan naik ke podium." Albus Dumbledore tersenyum tipis dan menunggu secarik kertas dimuntahkan ke luar oleh Piala keramat itu.

"Beauxbatons diwakili oleh... FLEUR DELACOUR~"

Terdengar tepuk tangan meriah dari beberapa tempat. Daniel hanya bertepuk tangan sopan. Matanya menatap heran meja para Beauxbatons. Tak habis pikir dengan adanya beberpa siswa yang menangis tidak terima karena bukan nama mereka yang disebutkan. Hell.. apa enaknya jadi gladiator, sih? Menggeleng pelan, Daniel mengamati bagaimana keuturan Veela dari Beauxbatons tersebut berjalan anggun menuju podium.

"Selanjutnya, Durmstrang. Diwakili oleh... VICTOR KRUM~"

Kali ini tepuk tangan disertai teriakan histeris para fansgirl. Membuat Daniel otomatis meringis menutupi telinganya yang terasa tuli mendadak. Berdecak kesal mendapati banyak sekali fansgirl labil berada di Hogwarts. Untung saja tak satupun dari mereka berasal dari Asrama Ular.

"Dan yang terakhir, dari Hogwarts. Siapakah yang akan mewakilinya~?" Dumbledore menunggu kertas terakhir dimuntahkan sambil menatapi para siswanya. "Dan juara dari Hogwarts adalah..." Dumbledore mengangkat tangan untuk menangkap secarik perkamen yang seluruh sisinya terbakar dengan senyuman.

Terdengar teriakan yang mendukung Cedric Diggory. Dan sorakan membahana menggema di seluruh penjuru Aula Besar.

Kemudian senyuman Dumbledore menghilang sambil mengucap sebuah nama.

"... Harry Potter."

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

THE END

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

EH salah!!

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

TO

0-0-0-0-0

BE

0-0-0-0-0

CONTINUED~

HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-uhuk

0-0-0-0-0

Hm... Syiie, dengan ini melaporkan bahwa...

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

Untuk waktu yang tidak ditentukan...

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

Syiie akan...

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

H.I.A.T.U.S

0-0-0-0-0

H

I

A

T

U

S

0-0-0-0-0

Disebabkan... ilangnya ide dan kesempatan buat ngetik, terus syiie lagi sibuk ama teater. Dan... syiie terjangkit virus we-be.

Jadiiiiiiiiiii...

Hiatus kejap, ye?

Moga entar, pas Syiie balik, ide udah terkumpul. Dan cerita ini akan segera syiie bikin tamat.

Otrey? Okeh! Hehehe

0-0-0-0-0

Thanks buat reviewnya, buat favfollownya.

Syiie ga bakalan bisa sampe sejauh ini tanpa dukungan temen-temen semua.

Keep supporting syiie, ne?

Arigatou, gomawo, terimakasih, thankyou, merci~, gracias~

TARIMOKASIH!!!!!!

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

Sampai berjumpa lagi /entah kapan /slap

0-0-0-0-0

Maata na~~~


	40. Chapter 39

"Dan yang terakhir, dari Hogwarts. Siapakah yang akan mewakilinya~?" Dumbledore menunggu kertas terakhir dimuntahkan sambil menatapi para siswanya. "Dan juara dari Hogwarts adalah..." Dumbledore mengangkat tangan untuk menangkap secarik perkamen yang seluruh sisinya terbakar dengan senyuman.

Terdengar teriakan yang mendukung Cedric Diggory. Dan sorakan membahana menggema di seluruh penjuru Aula Besar. Kemudian senyuman Dumbledore menghilang sambil mengucap sebuah nama.

"... Harry Potter."

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

A DraRry Fanfiction

By : Syiera Aquila

Harry Potter

By : J.K. Rowling

Warning : Slash! Twin!Harry, Bash!Light, OC(s), typo(s), and everythings bad.

0-0-0-0-0

Enjoy~

0-0-0-0-0

Keheningan yang terasa menyeramkan tiba-tiba melanda. Tak ada satupun suara yang dikeluarkan. Membuat para tamu Hogwarts saling pandang bingung. Ada 5 pasang mata berbeda menatap ke arah Daniel yang terdiam kaku tanpa kata.

"Harry Potter? Siapa itu? Memangnya ada siswa bernama Harry Potter di Hogwarts?" Parvati Patil, memecah keheningan dengan pertanyaannya.

"Potter? Bukan Harrietta Potter tapi Harry Potter? How can?" Dean Thomas balas berkomentar.

"Another Potter in Hogwarts, eh?" komentar satu suara yang tak diketahui dari mana asalnya.

Harrietta terdiam dengan wajah shock. Para Weasley saling pandang bingung. Dumbledore menatap Daniel dengan pandangan penuh arti. Profesor Snape beserta 3 Slytherin kesayangan Daniel, menatap Daniel dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Harry James Potter, silahkan maju ke podium." Ucap Dumbledore tegas sambil menatap tepat ke mata Daniel.

Siswa Hogwarts beserta para pengajar menatap arah yang sama dengan kepala sekolah dan langsung terdengar seruan tak percaya dari semuanya.

Daniel Radcliffe Jefferson adalah... Harry James Potter? Putra tunggal Sang Viceroy Virginia adalah... Potter? Artinya... dia adalah anak laki-laki keluarga Potter? Hah? Memangnya sejak kapan Potter punya anak lelaki? Dan kalau melihat usia... sebaya dengan Harrietta. Mungkinkah... Dan-Harry Potter adalah... saudara kembar Harrietta? Hah? HAHHH?! –jeritan hati tak percaya sebagian besar siswa Hogwarts.

Sebagai informasi, tidak banyak siswa yang mengetahui kalau Harrietta mempunyai kembaran. Bukan hanya karena memang sama sekali tidak ada hints yang menunjukkan bahwa Harrietta itu kembar, juga karena orang tua mereka sama sekali tidak memberikan informasi apapun selain memperkenalkan nama Harrietta Potter sebagai The-Girl-Who-Alive.

Selain itu, setiap kali diadakan perayaan ulang tahun Harrietta Potter, sama sekali tidak terlihat sosok Harry Potter. Bahkan pembicaraan tentangnya pun tidak ada. Jadi, bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa tau kalau... Harrietta punya saudara kembar?

Menghembuskan nafas pelan, Daniel berjalan menuju podium dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi berarti. Sekilas matanya menatap gugup pada Draco dan 2 Slytherin lainnya. Yang langsung dibalas dengan senyuman pemberi semangat. Lalu mata Daniel menatap pada Profesor Snape yang terlihat menghembuskan nafas berat.

Dan terakhir, Daniel memperhatikan para Gryffindor. Wajah shock dan tidak percaya jelas terlihat di wajah mereka, terutama di wajah Harrietta. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada Fred dan George, Daniel bisa melihat ekspresi mereka yang seperti mengatakan, "I've told ya!" Mereka berdua tersenyum lebar dan langsung bertepuk tangan, yang tak lama kemudian diikuti oleh para Slytherin dan disusul oleh yang lainnya.

Daniel tersenyum, penuh terimakasih pada dua biang onar Hogwarts itu. Tapi... sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan? Siapa penyihir kurang kerjaan yang memasukkan namanya ke Piala Api? Apa tujuannya? Dan... apa keuntungannya bagi mereka? Tidak! yang paling penting... bagaimana mereka bisa tau nama asli Daniel?

Yang tau identitas asli Daniel hanyalah sahabat-sahabatnya, dan mereka itu jelas-jelas sama dengannya, masih di bawah umur. Lalu Uncle Sev. Dan jelas, Master Ramuan itu takkan mungkin memasukkan namanya, tidak di saat Uncle Sev sendirilah yang terus mengingatkannya untuk berhati-hati dan selalu waspada pada apapun di sekitarnya.

Terakhir, yang tau identitas asli adalah ayah baptisnya. Ya, Lord Voldemort pasti langsung tau identitas aslinya. Tapi pria itu jelas takkan punya kesempatan untuk memasuki Hogwarts dengan pengamanan yang super ketat ini, terlebih memasukkan namanya. Lalu siapa? Pilihan terakhir yang tersisa hanya Dark Lord itu, tapi itu jelas mustahil. Dan Daniel sama sekali tak bisa memikirkan siapa lagi yang punya potensi untuk memasukkan namanya ke dalam Piala Api itu. Tidak seorang pun melintas di pikirannya saat ini.

"Sekarang semua orang sudah tau siapa kau sebenarnya. Kenapa kau tidak melepaskan penyamaranmu itu Daniel? Ah- Harry Potter?" Dumbledore tersenyum penuh wibawa, namun Daniel bisa melihat kilatan aneh di matanya.

Senyuman menghilang di wajah Daniel dengan sempurna, digantikan ekspresi datar tanpa makna.

Memutar bola matanya, Daniel mendengus. Cukup yakin kalau Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts itu sangat menikmati keadaan seperti ini. Tapi... baiklah, toh Daniel sudah kepalang basah. Lebih baik mandi sekalian kan?

Menutup matanya, Daniel perlahan membebaskan sihir yang selama ini menjadi glamournya. Sinar cahaya hijau lembut sejenak menutupi tubuh Harry sebelum kemudian cahaya itu menghilang dan memperlihatkan wujud aslinya, dimulai dari rambutnya yang perlahan kembali menjadi hitam berantakan. Dan wajahnya yang semakin terlihat mempesona dengan iris berwarna hijau emerald yang bersinar. Sampai ke ujung kakinya.

"Anda puas, Kepala Sekolah?" ucap Da- Harry dengan senyuman kecil. "Saya memang Harry James Potter. Tapi sayang sekali, beberapa tahun lalu telah diadakan pemakaman untuk orang bernama Harry James Potter tersebut. Saya tidak keberatan anda memanggil saya Harry Potter, tapi itu bukanlah lagi nama saya." Sambung Harry dengan wajah datar.

"Harry! Apa maksudnya ini? Jadi selama ini... kau adalah Harry? Kau bukan Daniel Jefferson? JELASKAN PADA KU, HARRY!!" teriakan Harrietta memecah keheningan yang tercipta. Seruang tidak terima, frustasi dan perasaan dikhianati terdengar jelas dari nada suara itu. Hmh, tentu saja siapapun yang berada di posisi Harrietta akan bersikap sama.

"Sebelum itu, Para Juara silahkan ke ruang tunggu. Dan Harry Potter, kau juga."

"Tidak! Jelaskan dulu semuanya! Aku butuh penjelasanmu, Harry!! Bukankah kau sudah mati? Lalu kenapa kau bisa berada di Hogwarts? Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi anak dari Viceroy Virginia itu? Dan bagaimana bisa selama ini kau menipu kami dengan glamourmu dan hidup sebagai Daniel Jefferson? HARRY JELASKAN!!"

Harry menutup mata dan menghembuskan nafas lelah. Bersedekap, Harry membuka mulut, "Daripada itu, tidak adakah ada yang penasaran bagaimana namaku bisa terpilih oleh Piala Api dan berdiri di sini sekarang? Kalau aku tidak salah dengar, Kepala Sekolah sendiri mengatakan kalau hanya penyihir yang sudah cukup umur yang bisa mendaftar dan menjadi juara. Sekadar mengingatkan, aku masih berumur 14 tahun." Ucap Daniel mengabaikan Harrietta. Dia menatap Kepala Sekolah penuh pertanyaan.

"Kau yakin bukan kau yang diam-diam menyelinap dan memasukkan namamu ke dalamnya, Harry Potter? Bukankah itu hal yang mudah bagi Ketua Murid sepertimu?" Mad-eye Moody berkomentar dengan nada sinisnya.

Beberapa siswa Gryffindor terlihat menyahut setuju. Bukankah seorang Ketua Murid mempunyai hak istimewa dengan memanfaatkan lencana yang mereka miliki? Sebelum kemudian mata mereka terbelalak. HAH?! Sejak kapan Daniel Jeffer- Harry Potter menjadi Ketua Murid? Bukankah dia terlalu kecil untuk menjadi Ketua Murid? Lalu bagaimana bisa? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi????!! –batin mereka dengan wajah kosong.

Sebelum Harry membuka mulutnya membalas komentar dari Profesor DADA itu, Dumbledore langsung memotong. "Itu tidak mungkin Alastor. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa melewati lingkaran umur yang kubuat."

"Yahh, dan lingkaran umur itu pasti tidak bisa mendeteksi keberadaan Ketua Murid termuda abad ini kan?" balas Moody ketus.

Pikiran itu membuat beberapa orang bergumam setuju. Dumbledore juga tersentak sekilas, dan sepertinya mempertimbangkan hal tersebut. Harry mendengus dan tersenyum meremehkan. "Jangan bilang kau benar-benar mempertimbangkan hal serendah itu, Dumbledore" batin Harry dengan sinis.

"Sebaiknya kita bahas masalah itu nanti. Sekarang Mr. Potter silahkan lewat pintu itu." Dumbledore menunjuk sebuah pintu yang tidak jauh dari meja panjang pengajar. Terlihat juara dari Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang sudah menghilang di baliknya dengan pembimbing mereka.

Harry melirik sekilas pada Severus yang masih memasang tampang dinginnya. Menghembuskan nafas pelan, Harry memilih mengikuti perintah Dumbledore tanpa suara. Mengacuhkan sepenuh hati raut-raut penasaran yang diarahkan padanya. Well... baiklah. Mari lihat apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh siapapun itu orang yang sudah memasukkan nama Harry. Lagipula, apa salahnya sedikit bersenang-senang bukan?

Siapapun orang yang sudah memasukkan nama Harry, pasti sangat membenci Harry dan menginginkan kematiannya. Memangnya siapa yang tidak tau kalau Turnamen Triwizard selalu meminta tumbal berupa salah satu pesertanya? Orang itu pasti berharap Harry lah yang nanti akan menjadi tumbalnya. Huh, sayang sekali. Orang itu sama sekali tidak mengenal Harry Potter yang selama ini diasuh oleh keluarga Jefferson.

Ludo Bagman, seorang komentator pertandingan yang diketahui Harry sewaktu menonton Pertandingan Quidditch beberapa waktu lalu langsung menghampirinya penuh semangat. "Luar biasa! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menjadi juara, Mr. Jefferson- ah, kurasa kami harus memanggilmu Mr. Potter sekarang eh?" ucapnya dengan senyuman lebar. "nah ceritakan bagaimana-"

"Ludo!" Dumbledore yang menyusul masuk menyela terlebih dahulu. Membuat Harry menghembuskan nafas lega dan menatap mata biru Dumbledore yang menyorot tajam dengan pandangan polos.

"Well, Mr. Potter.. apa kau memasukkan namamu ke dalam piala itu?" tanya Dumbledore tanpa basa-basi.

"Tidak, kenapa harus?" angkat bahu cuek, Harry menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Atau kau menyuruh murid senior memasukkannya?" Jelas, Dumbledore tidak mengacuhkan jawaban Harry sebelumnya.

"Tidak. Lagipula buat apa aku melakukannya? Tidak ada untungnya bagiku." Balas Harry dengan nada dingin. Matanya menatap sekilas pada Severus yang menyusul masuk tak lama kemudian. Seperti biasa, tak terlihat ekspresi apapun dari wajah Kepala Asramanya itu.

"Lalu apa kau memakai lencana-"

"For Merlin Sake! Anda benar-benar mempertimbangkan ucapan Profesor Moody, Kepala Sekolah? Aku sudah bilang, tidak ada untungnya bagiku menjadi salah satu juara. Dan terlebih lagi.. apa anda ingin menjilat ludah anda sendiri, Kepala Sekolah? Andalah yang mengatakan kalau apapun yang terjadi di turnamen ini, anda mempercayai saya. Karena itulah anda menunjuk saya sebagai Ketua Murid Termuda abad ini" Daniel menekankan 3 kata terkhir.

"Dan lagi, memangnya lencana itu bisa menipu sihirmu, Kepala Sekolah? Bukankah lingkaran umur yang kau buat mendeteksi umur seseorang yang melewati lingkaran itu? Tanpa peduli dia memakai badge, lencana bahkan meminum ramuan penua sekalipun, takkan ada yang bisa menipu sihir sempurna buatanmu, kan?" Harry, secara sarkastis menekankan kata sempurna.

Iris emeraldnya menatap nyalang sosok Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts itu. Dia tersentak saat mendengar ucapan Madam Maxine yang mengatakannya berbohong dan seruan Karkaroff yang menyatakan kalau Harry menginginkan ketenaran.

Berdecak pelan, Harry kembali angkat suara. "Listen, Profesor, sir," membuat semua orang terdiam seketika. "Aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan ini. Aku tidak memasukkan namaku, menyuruh orang lain melakukannya ataupun memanfaatkan lencana Ketua Muridku! Aku sudah berulang kali bilang, tidak ada untungnya bagiku. Memangnya-" Harry mengangkat tangannya dengan ekspresi kalem yang mengerikan, membuat siapapun yang ingin berkomentar langsung menutup mulut mereka, takut. Bukan hanya ekspresi Harry yang berbahaya sekarang, tapi juga aura sihir yang menyelimuti tubuhnya terasa begitu mengancam keselamatan semua orang. Mengingatkan beberapa orang akan sosok Viceroy Virginia disaat tengah mengancam musuh-musuhnya.

"Memangnya aku ini penyihir gila yang dengan murah hati menjadi badut penghibur di turnamen? Aku tidak sebodoh itu, untuk melakukan sesuatu yang bisa saja membuatku tinggal nama. Siapa yang tidak tau sejarah kelam Triwizard Tournament?" mendengus dengan penekanan dimana-mana, Harry kembali bersedekap.

"Terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak. Toh apapun yang terjadi, tak ada yang bisa merubahnya kan? Nama siapapun yang keluar dari Piala Api terikat kontrak sampai turnamen berakhir dan Piala Api sudah mati, dan baru akan kembali hidup saat turnamen selanjutnya, kan?" Harry menutup ucapan panjang lebarnya dengan hembusan nafas frustasi. –dibuat frustasi–.

"Itu benar. Mr. Potter akan berpatisipasi di acara ini, begitu pula dengan dua juara lainnnya." Barty Crouch berkata setelah mendengar kembali perdebatan di antara para pengajar. "Suka atau tidak, turnamen ini harus berlanjut."

Kata-kata itu bagaikan perintah mutlak yang harus diikuti. Madam Maxine yang kembali berceloteh tentang Harry yang masih bocah menghembuskan nafasnya dan menarik tangan Delacour keluar ruangan.

Sementara itu, Karkaroff menatap Harry dengan senyuman meremehkan. Sepertinya menganggap kalau ini adalah keuntungan bagi pihaknya dalam memenangkan turnamen nantinya. Bagaimanapun, Karkaroff pasti berpikir kalau Harry yang masih bocah sama sekali tidak bisa bersaing dengan Krum, dan Durmstrang pasti akan menang mudah jika juara lainnya hanyalah seorang gadis.

Harry hanya mengangkat bahu acuh, namun saat melihat Karkaroff mendorong punggung Krum, sudut bibir Harry terangkat dengan jelas yang membuat Karkaroff menatapnya bingung sebelum kemudian menghilang dari pandangannya. "Well, siapa yang menyangka Pelahap Maut bisa menjadi Kepala Sekolah, huh? Ah- jika mengingat Durmstrang sih sepertinya wajar. Jelas-jelas sekolah itu melegalkan pelajaran Ilmu Hitam." Harry membatin sambil melangkah ke luar ruangan setelah Dumbledore menyuruhnya kembali ke asrama. Ide bagus, mengingat Harry sudah lelah dan yang dibutuhkannya sekarang adalah tidur.

"Harry Potter, kita harus bicara nanti. Dengan keluargamu juga." Ucap Dumbledore sebelum Harry menghilang dari balik pintu.

Sigh!

"Kau yakin mau mengundang Sang Viceroy Virginia ke sini, Kepala Sekolah? Kau tidak mau menambah musuh kan? Karena aku yakin, Voldemort sendiri sudah membuatmu kewalahan." Sahut Harry dengan nada datar.

"Bukan Jefferson, tapi Potter." Bantah Dumbledore dengan tenang.

"..." Harry mendengus, lalu berjalan pergi tanpa berniat membalas perkataan sang Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts itu. Tak peduli kalau nanti itu akan menyulitkan Harry saat di Orde ataupun di rapat Ketua Murid. Harry lelah, dan yang dibutuhkannya sekarang hanyalah kasur nyamannya plus matenya.

Ah, tapi sepertinya tempat tidurnya yang nyaman harus menunggu sesaat lagi. Mengingat ada beberapa Gryffindorks yang menghalang jalannya kembali ke Asrama. "Jadi... apa yang kalian inginkan? Tidakkah kalian kasihan padaku yang sudah lelah di teror selama hampir setengah hari di dalam sana, hn? Weasleys dan Ms. Potter"

"Harry!!" teriakan semangat disertai terjangan di kedua sisi tubuhnya membuat Harry langsung kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Owahhh Fred! George!!"

"Fred! George! Lepaskan dia! Dia harus menjelaskan semuanya!" bentakan Harrietta tidak mengubah keadaan. Si kembar biang onar itu dengan posesifnya mempererat pelukan pada Harry. Membuat Harry tertawa kecil.

"Sudahlah Freddie~ Georgie~ lepaskan aku, atau kalian akan mendengar amukan yang membuat tuli telinga kalian nantinya." Ujar Harry geli.

Menurut, si kembar itu melepaskan pelukan dan berdiri di sisi Harry, sengaja tidak mengomentari panggilan kekanakan yang diberikan Harry. Tangan mereka merangkul Harry protektif. Membuat Harry menggeleng pelan –maklum– dengan senyuman kecil.

"Jadi... kau sebenarnya Harry Potter, Daniel? ah! Harry..." Ginny berkomentar dengan tatapan kagum.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah...?" Ron menyambung ucapan kembarannya dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Dan aku jelas-jelas sudah mengenalimu waktu itu. Di pertemuan pertama kita! Kenapa kau malah mengatakan kalau kau bukan Harry dan memakai glamour selama ini, Rry? Kau membuat semua orang merasa kehilanganmu. Dan ternyata, apa yang diucapkan Profesor Dumbledore waktu itu benar? Kau... kembaranku..." Harrietta berucap linglung. Matanya menyiratkan kerinduan mendalam begitu menatap langsung iris emerald kembarannya. Iris emerald yang dingin.

Harry melirik ke ujung jalan dan mendapati 3 Slytherin tengah menunggunya dengan gaya mereka yang angkuh. Membuat senyuman kecil terlukis di wajah Harry. "kalau kau menginginkan jawaban, yang sebenar-benar jawaban, Harrietta... sebaiknya kau tanyakan pada ayah dan ibumu. Mereka jauh lebih tau alasanku memilih hidup dalam glamour ini. Ah- walaupun mungkin mereka tidak akan peduli. Toh kau adalah anak tunggal mereka. Dan namaku sudah dicoret dari Tapestry Potter bukan? Nah, sekarang aku akan sangat menghargai jika kalian membiarkanku lewat. Aku butuh istirahat setelah hari yang panjang ini." Harry menguap.

Fred dan George melepaskan rangkulan mereka dan mengacak rambut hitam Harry gemas. "Tidur yang nyenyak, dearie~" ujar mereka kompak. Membalas panggilan kekanakan Harry sebelumnya.

Harry melambai sambil tertawa kecil. Dia kemudian melewati tubuh Harrietta cuek tanpa sekalipun melirik. Ginny dan Ron menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan penuh kagum dan tidak percaya. Sementara Harrietta berdiri mematung dengan wajah pucat.

"Lama menunggu?" Harry langsung menyambut uluran tangan Draco.

"Well, cukup lama sampai kami bisa mendengar semuanya." Sahut Theo acuh.

"Maaf, maaf." Harry menyengir serba salah.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kau langsung tidur. Biar kami yang bicara dengan anak-anak lain." Ucap Blaise sambil menepuk pundak Harry singkat.

Mereka memasuki asrama Slytherin yang ternyata masih dipenuhi oleh para siswa yang penasaran. Keheningan yang biasa terjadi di ruang rekreasi seakan tinggal sejarah, karena begitu memasuki ruangan akan serasa menapakkan kaki di Diagon Alley saking berisiknya!

Harry menatap Blaise dan kemudian mengangguk setuju, "Aku juga sudah mengantuk. Kuserahkan pada kalian" Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Draco. Memberi isyarat tak terucap kalau Draco harus menemaninya.

Theo terkekeh kecil. "Sana, kalian tidur yang nyenyak~" Ujarnya sambil mendorong tubuh pasangan itu langsung ke kamar mereka. Sementara Blaise menahan para ular yang masih bangun karena rasa penasaran.

"Zabini, dia benar-benar seorang Potter?" Daphne Grenggras langsung menyerbu dengan pertanyaannya.

"Zabini apa kalian sudah mengetahuinya dari awal?"

"Blaise, bagaimana Potter bisa masuk ke Slytherin? Semua orang tau-"

"Zabini-"

"Blaise-"

"Zabini hei jawab! Benarkah-"

Serbuan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan langsung terdengar begitu Harry dan Draco menghilang di balik pintu kamar mereka. Para siswa Slytherin yang terlalu penasaran saling mendorong, menyuarakan pertanyaan mereka pada Blaise yang memang menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng bagi 2 sahabatnya itu. Sejenak melupakan kalau mereka adalah keturunan para Pureblood yang anggun dan bertata krama.

Di sampingnya, Theo menutup mulutnya. Menahan tawa yang siap terlepas kapan saja karena melihat wajah Blaise yang kepayahan. Padahal, selama ini kekasihnya itu selalu memasang tampang tenang tak tersentuh. Namun karena hal ini... pffttt.. rasanya lucu juga melihat bangsawan Zabini itu memasang tampang kesusahan seperti itu.

"Percayalah, besok Harry akan menjelaskan semuanya. Sekarang biarkan dia istirahat. Dan kalian juga istirahatlah." Ujar Blaise dengan nada perintah yang tak bisa dibantah.

Langsung membungkam serbuan pertanyaan yang masuk ke telinganya.

Membuat para siswa itu berdecak kesal namun menurut dengan pasrah.

Theo bersiul pelan, menggoda kekasihnya itu dengan senyuman geli. "Kau leader yang hebat, Blaise~"

"Oh diamlah Theo." Blaise memutar bolamatanya, tapi kemudian dengan sekali tarikan, dia membawa Theo ke pelukannya. "Nah, sekarang para pengganggu sudah pergi. Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang sejenak hm?" ujarnya dengan bisikan menggoda.

Theo terkekeh lalu berbalik menghadap Blaise. Dia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Blaise dan tersenyum manis. "Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senangnya di kamar kita saja hm? Kau mau ada orang lain yang tidak sengaja lewat dan melihat tubuhku yang tela-" ucapan Theo terputus saat Blaise membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman dalam dan menuntut.

Theo tersenyum dalam hati dan memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sepenuhnya sentuhan dari kekasih posesifnya itu. Mengabaikan keadaan di sekitar mereka. Toh, ini sudah jam malam. Dan Blaise sudah memerintahkan yang lain untuk mendekam di kamar masing-masing. Jadi kecil sekali kemungkinan akan ada orang yang memergoki mereka.

"Get a room, you two!"

Opss... sepertinya pikiran Theo salah.

Dengan cepat, mereka memutuskan ciuman dan memisahkan diri. Menatap ke sumber suara dengan wajah gugup dan cemas, seolah-olah mereka ketahuan mencuri sesuatu yang berharga dari sang sumber suara.

Menghela nafas, penghancur momen BlaiseTheo tersebut berkacak pinggang. "So.. mau sampai kapan kalian berdiri di sana? Ke kamar kalian sekarang juga atau aku akan memanfaatkan lencana Ketua Muridku untuk mendentensi kalian." Yang ternyata, Harry tersebut berucap dengan nada galak.

"Tsk! Kau pengganggu, Dan- ah kurasa kami harus membiasakan diri memanggilmu Harry mulai sekarang."

Harry hanya memutar bolamatanya bosan saat mendengar komentar Blaise tersebut. "Terserah kalian mau memanggilku apa. Toh itu tak mengubah fakta kalau aku adalah sahabat kalian."

"Kau mau kemana Da-Harry? Seharusnya kau tidur, besok kau akan menjalani hari yang panjang."

"Aku harus mengantarkan surat untuk Dad. Aku tidak mau dia mendapatkan kabar dari orang lain." Harry menjawab pertanyaan Theo sambil melambaikan surat yang dipegangnya.

"Lalu Draco?" giliran Blaise yang bertanya.

"Dia ketiduran." Jawab Harry angkat bahu. "Sudahlah, ke kamar sana!" perintah Harry dengan tatapan galak dan langsung keluar ruang rekreasi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari dua sahabatnya itu.

Yang harus dia lakukan sekarang adalah menyampaikan kabar pada Dad dan Uncle Reggie kalau glamournya sudah dilepas. Dan sekarang semua orang -Harry yakin, berita mengenai siapa dia yang sebenarnya akan segera muncul- sudah mengetahui identitasnya. Haaahhh.. terimakasih pada orang yang sudah memasukkan nama Harry ke Piala Api tersebut.

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

TO

0-0-0-0-0

BE

0-0-0-0-0

CONTINUED

0-0-0-0-0

~~DraRry~~

Virginia, Jefferson Mansion.

Frede menerima surat yang dikirimkan Harry dengan dahi berkerut. Padahal baru beberapa hari lalu keponakan tersayangnya itu mengirimkan surat, dan sekarang sudah datang lagi?

Mengangkat bahunya bingung, Frede membawa surat itu pada Kyle yang sedang menikmati teh di ruang keluarga, bersama para assasin.

"Kenapa, Frede?" Kyle menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendapati ekspresi tak biasa yang diperlihatkan sahabatnya itu.

"Ada surat dari Daniel." jawab Frede sambil menyerahkan surat tersebut pada Kyle.

Kyle dengan cepat merobek amplop surat itu dan mulai membaca surat dari putranya itu dengan seksama. Semakin lama dia membaca, semakin gelap ekspresi dan aura di sekelilingnya. Bahkan para assasin kepercayaannya pun memilih mundur sejauh mungkin dari aura gelap yang dikeluarkan boss mereka itu.

"Kyle?"

"Frede... bolehkah aku ke Hogwarts dan menghancurkan sekolah itu sekarang juga?" Kyle meremas surat di tangannya dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Memangnya ada masalah apa?" Frede tau, firasat buruknya tadi telah menjadi kenyataan. Pasti ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Harry, dan hal tersebut jelas adalah sesuatu yang bisa membahayakan bocah itu. Frede mengambil alih surat Harry dari tangan Kyle dan membacanya dengan suara keras.

Dear Dad, Uncle Reggie, and everyone~

Well... aku tidak yakin harus memulai darimana. Hanya dalam waktu singkat, semua hal dapat terjadi. aku juga tidak yakin, apa yang harus kutulis untuk kalian semua. Karena, kalau sampai kalian salah pengertian terhadap suratku, aku tak bisa bayangkan apa yang akan kalian lakukan pada Hogwarts.

Ahh... sebelumnya, aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana keadaan kalian? Dad, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Jangan sampai kau menumpuk perkamen lagi di ruang kerjamu, Daddy. Kau tau rasanya, betapa merepotkannya untuk membereskan semua itu sendirian. Kau tak bisa lho terus menerus memanfaatkan tenaga Uncle kesayanganku, Dad. Uncle Reggie, please ingatkan Daddy saat dia mulai nakal ya~. Dia benar-benar harus dirantai, supaya tidak lepas kendali, hehe.

Dan kakak-kakakku tersayang, bagaimana dengan misi kalian? Berapa persen kegagalan yang terjadi hn? Kkk~ jangan memasang tampang sebal, aku yakin kegagalan kalian tidak lebih besar daripada kesuksesan kalian di setiap misi.

Oh iya... kembali ke pokok masalah. Aku... ketahuan. Semua orang sudah mulai melihatku sebagai Harry Potter. Aku diharuskan oleh Kepala Sekolah untuk melepas glamourku dan memperlihatkan pada semua orang –termasuk para tamu undangan dari Durmstrang dan Beauxbatons– bagaimana miripnya aku dengan The Girl Who Live. Dan itu semua adalah karena namaku terpilih sebagai Juara Hogwarts dalam rangka mengikuti Triwizard Tournament. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana namaku bisa dimuntahkan oleh Piala Api tersebut, sedangkan kalian tau sendiri kalau aku sama sekali tak berminat dengan turnamen itu dan terlebih lagi, aku masihlah bocah berumur 14 tahun, alias belum cukup umur untuk mendaftar. Tapi, satu hal yang aku tau, aku tak bisa mundur ataupun menarik diri dari turnamen ini.

Erm... dalam beberapa hari ini, aku juga diharuskan oleh Kepala Sekolah untuk berbicara dengan Potters. Aku tidak yakin apa mau mereka, tapi kurasa aku bisa menebaknya. Dan kalian tidak perlu khawatir denganku disini. Meskipun masalah selalu datang mencariku, tapi aku akan menyelesaikannya. Lagipula, disini aku tidak sendirian kok, aku selalu punya mate, sahabat-sahabatku dan yang terpenting, disini juga ada Uncle Sev. Ups- Uncle Reggie jangan cemburu padaku ya, hehe .

Karena itu, kalian semua jangan kehilangan fokus kalian terhadap situasi di sana sekarang. Aku baik-baik saja dan akan begitu sampai aku bertemu lagi dengan kalian. Karena itu, kalian juga harus segera menyelesaikan masalah dunia bawah dan menemuiku di Hogwarts. Aku yakin tak lama lagi akan datang surat dari Hogwarts yang menyatakan bahwa aku sebagai peserta turnamen dan meminta kalian untuk menyaksikan turnamen triwizard. Mengingat, kalianlah keluargaku yang sebenarnya.

Tapi tenang saja, kemungkinan surat itu baru akan datang 1-2 bulan lagi. Jadi, dalam jangka waktu tersebut, pastikan semuanya sudah beres, Dad. Aku tak mau saat kalian menyaksikan diriku menjadi gladiator, kalian malah memikirkan masalah dunia bawah. Ataupun malah menambah masalah baru. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi.

Ah, oke... segitu saja dulu suratku, ingat untuk tetap fokus ya, semuanya.

Aku menyayangi kalian. Love you guys.

Sign,

DRJ

Keheningan sesaat melanda ruang keluarga tersebut. Semua orang terlalu terpaku untuk dapat mengomentari isi surat dari Harry.

"Erm.. apakah itu artinya mulai sekarang kita harus memanggilnya Harry?" Ray buka suara.

Hening kembali melanda sebelum kemudian terdengar helaan nafas dari Kyle dan Frederick. "Aku butuh minum." Gumam Kyle dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Dia benar-benar butuh sesuatu untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari semua masalah yang tengah terjadi. Putranya benar, dia harus melakukan sesuatu agar masalah dunia bawah selesai, dan agar dia bisa menemui Dan-Harry dengan pikiran yang lebih tenang.

Semua mata kini memandang pada Frederick, penuh ingin tahu. "Aku juga butuh minum." Ujar Frederick dan segera menyusul Kyle.

5 assasin yang tertinggal saling tatap.

"Jadi... bagaimana?"

0-0-0-0-0

(menurut readers sendiri bagaimana? Kkk~)

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

Real to be continued~

Syiie's note :

Ah.. it's fun, you know? Menuliskan kata to be continued di saat yang kritis itu rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan o /dihajarreader.

Ga deng bukan gitu. Ini serius idenya mentok di sana. Jadi lebih baik tbc daripada entar malah melar kemana-mana kan? Okeh, syiie pamit dulu buat nulis lanjutannya~ /ngacir.

ANOOOOOOO...

CHAPPIE KEMAREN ADA TYPO YANG BERBAHAYAAAA!!!

KENAPA NYMPH TETIBA JADI SERAPHIM?? HUEEEEE MAAFKAN SYIIE *BOW*

Sebenarnya, Harry Nymph bukan Seraphim. Kemaren itu Syiie habis baca ff lama yang seraphim Harry, jadi ga sengaja ketulis Seraphim. Maap yaaaa. Maaaaapppp *BOW*

Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe

Ah satu lagi...

SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2018 XD XD XD

Word total : 4.011 sama a/n hehehe

Erm... review?


	41. Chapter 40

Harry menghembuskan nafas lelah dan menatap gerombolan ular di depannya dengan tatapan pasrah. "Jadi, kalian tidak berniat membiarkanku sarapan dulu dan langsung menginterogasiku?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kami penasaran setengah mati tau! Bagaimana kau bisa masih hidup, bagaimana kau bisa bertahan di Hogwarts dengan nama samaranmu, bagaimana kau bisa menjadi Jefferson, bagaimana kau bisa terpilih menjadi Juara Hogwarts?"

Slytherins memang sudah tau dari awal mengenai Harrietta yang memiliki saudara kembar dan kembarannya itu sudah tewas bertahun-tahun lalu dari orang tua mereka. Namun siapa sangka, sosok yang sempat mereka beri kasihan dan simpati itu masih hidup dan bahkan berteman dengan mereka selama 4 tahun ini?

Harry mengacak rambutnya dan menguap. Memperlihatkan sisi cuek yang selama ini tidak pernah ia perlihatkan. Membuat beberapa orang menatapnya penuh kekaguman. Harry mendudukkan diri di sofa tunggal dan mulai bercerita. Menceritakan saat dia menghilang dari kediaman Potter dan diangkat anak oleh Kyle. Lalu menceritakan tentang pamannya (bukan sebagai Regulus) yang seorang penyihir dan mengutak-atik buku besar Hogwarts sehingga dia bisa terdaftar sebagai Daniel Jefferson.

"Wow. Pamanmu pasti lebih hebat daripada Dumbledore! Dia bisa menipu Dumbledore dengan mudah! Bukan hanya sekali, tapi selama 4 tahun! Waahhh aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan pamanmu~!" Tracy berkomentar dengan mata berbinar.

Harry menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum tipis. Untunglah, tak ada yang berniat menggali lebih dalam identitasnya. Mereka masih tau batasan mana yang tak boleh mereka lewati. Dan Harry sangat berterimakasih akan hal itu.

"Lalu... apa kau sudah punya ide siapa yang memasukkan namamu ke Piala Api?" Smith menatap Harry penasaran.

Harry mengerjap dan menatap gerombolan di depannya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Apa? Jangan bilang memang kau yang memasukkan namamu." Daphne berkomentar saat menyadari arti tatapan Harry.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Harry mengacak rambutnya. "Kalian percaya padaku?"

"Duh, tentu sajaaaa." Mereka berucap dengan nada malas, seolah-olah pertanyaan Harry adalah pertanyaan paling bodoh sedunia.

Harry tersenyum haru, "Terimakasih." Ucapnya tulus.

"Jadiiii??"

"Well... aku punya teori." Draco menarik Harry dan mendudukkan diri di sofa, kemudian memangku mate kesayangannya itu. Mengacuhkan Harry yang terpekik kecil.

"Teori?" Blaise dan Theo masuk ke percakapan dan mengambil tempat paling depan.

"Nama yang keluar dari Piala Api adalah Harry Potter, bukan Daniel Jefferson, bukan? Yang tau kalau Harry adalah Daniel hanyalah kami," Draco menunjuk dirinya dan dua sahabatnya yang lain. "Lalu Profesor Snape... dan The Dark Lord."

"No way! Maksudmu... salah satu dari 5 orang ini yang memasukkannya? Jelas tidak mungkin!"

"Ya... kami dicoret dari daftar, karena kami sendiri masih dibawah umur. Severus jelas takkan melakukannya, karena profesor satu itu bahkan selalu mewanti-wanti Harry agar tidak terluka. Pilihan terakhir hanyalah Dark Lord, tapi yang jadi pertanyaan adalah, bagaimana dia bisa masuk ke Hogwarts dan mendaftarkan nama Harry? Dia bahkan tidak diketahui kabarnya sekarang. Entah masih hidup atau bagaimana. Lagipula, mana ada sih Ayah Baptis yang dengan tega membuat anak baptisnya sendiri melewati bahaya?" Untuk pertama kalinya, Draco berucap panjang lebar, namun tak ada yang ingat untuk mengomentari hal tersebut. Karena fokus semuanya berada di hal lain.

"Ah, ayah baptis memang takkan tega, tapi orang tua kandung dengan santainya tuh membuang anaknya." Dengus Daphne sinis.

"Sstt"

Suasana hening sejenak. Semua orang sibuk berpikir.

"Hei... kalau Dark Lord tau siapa Dan-Harry sebenarnya... mungkinkah Death Eaters juga tau?"

Semua orang menatap Marcus Flint dengan tatapan aneh.

"A-Apa? aku hanya berkomentar, okey?"

"Kau jenius, Marcus!"

Harry menatap Draco dengan pandangan penuh arti. Kemudian remaja bermata hijau emerald itu mengangguk singkat. Membuat Draco melirik Theo dan Blaise lalu saling mengangguk. Diam-diam, mereka berempat menjauh dari keramaian itu tanpa disadari oleh orang-orang yang sibuk berdebat.

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

A DraRry Fanfiction

By : Syiera Aquila

Harry Potter

By : J.K. Rowling

Warning : Slash! Twin!Harry, Bash!Light, OC(s), typo(s), and everythings bad.

0-0-0-0-0

Enjoy~

0-0-0-0-0

Harry membaca balasan dari Dadnya dengan wajah sendu. Dad memang benar, Harry membutuhkan mereka. Tapi Harry tidak mungkin membiarkan mereka meninggalkan masalah yang tengah terjadi di dunia belakang. Para mafia bodoh itu pasti akan langsung menyerang kediaman Viceroy jika mereka mendapatkan berita kalau sang Viceroy sedang tidak di kediamannya.

Harry juga tidak mungkin membuat Uncle Reggie datang, tidak di saat semua orang tengah mencurigainya dan latar belakangnya. Bagaimana kalau nanti ada yang tau bahwa Uncle Reggie dan Regulus Black adalah orang yang sama? Harry tidak mau menambah masalah di saat masalahnya sendiri belum selesai.

Knock knock

Bunyi ketukan pintu membuat Harry langsung menutup suratnya dan berbalik. Menatap tamu tak diundang dengan tatapan tajam dan wajah datar. "Seingatku ruangan ini dikhususkan untuk para juara dan tamunya. Kalian bukan tamuku, kenapa kalian ada disini?"

"Itukah kalimat pertamamu setelah sekian lama kita berpisah, Harry?"

"Jangan sok akrab denganku, Ma'am. Apa mau kalian?"

Hug!

Dua tamu berbeda jenis kelamin itu langsung saja memeluk Harry erat. "Kami merindukanmu. Kami selalu mencari tahu keberadaanmu, siapa sangka kalau ternyata kau sangat dekat dengan kami selama ini. Bukan cuma itu, kau juga selalu di sini. Maafkan kami, Harry. Maafkan kami, son.."

Harry memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengingat kehangatan yang dirasakannya. Tapi nihil. Dia sama sekali tak bisa mengingat kehangatan ini. Pelukan ini terlalu berbeda dengan pelukan yang diberikan Dad dan keluarganya yang lain. Juga tidak sama dengan pelukan dari Draco dan teman Slyhterinnya. Dan sangat jauh berbeda dari pelukan Uncle Sev dan para Malfoy. Harry... sama sekali tak bisa mengingat pelukan ini.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Harry melepaskan pelukan tersebut dengan paksa. Senyuman sinis terukir di wajahnya saat melihat ekspresi tidak percaya James dan Lily Potter tersebut. "Sayang sekali, anak laki-laki kalian sudah mati. Aku bukan anak kalian. Tak pernah sekalipun, aku menjadi anak kalian."

"HARRY! Apa yang kau bicarakan? Mereka orang tua kita!!" Harrietta menatap Harry dengan tatapan tajam.

"Mereka orang tuamu. Kau anak tunggal mereka. Tak pernah ada kata 'kita' disini, Harrietta. Tak pernah sekalipun ada!"

"HARRY! HOW DARE YOU?!"

"Berhenti berteriak. Aku tidak tuli." Harry mengusap telinganya dengan ekspresi terganggu. Lalu matanya menatap James dan Lily yang terpaku di tempat mereka berdiri. "Akan lebih baik bagi kalian, jika kalian pergi dan tidak perlu menggangguku lagi. Ah- maaf. Sepertinya ada kalimatku yang salah. Karena bagaimanapun juga, selama ini aku lah yang mengganggu kehidupan kalian. Jadi, kalian bisa putar balik dan bersikap seperti biasanya. Kalian membenci seorang Daniel Jefferson kan? Tak ada bedanya dengan kalian mengabaikan Harry Potter. Karena itu..." Harry menjeda kalimatnya.

"Pergilah dan jalani kehidupan kalian seperti biasanya, tanpa aku." Sambung Harry dengan senyuman manis.

Slap!

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan kalimat itu dengan senyuman seperti itu? Apa kau sama sekali tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan orangtua kita? Apa kau tidak berfikir kalau kalimatmu itu sangat menyakiti mereka? Apa kau sama sekali tak punya hati? Apa bergaul dengan Slytherin membuatmu kehilangan otak dan hatimu? Apa orangtua angkatmu itu mengajarkanmu hal-hal seperti ini? Hah! Orangtua macam apa itu? Membuat seorang anak membenci orangtua kandungnya. Apa itu yang selama ini kau dapatkan dari berkeliaran di luar sana, hah?! JAWAB!!"

Harrietta, setelah menampar Harry dengan kerasnya, langsung mengacungkan tongkatnya ke dada Harry. "Aku takkan peduli jika pada akhirnya aku harus menyakitimu, Harry. Kau yang membuatku melakukannya."

"Hmh. Orangtua kandung seperti apa, yang sama sekali tidak peduli pada anaknya? Orangtua kandung seperti apa, yang selalu mengabaikan anaknya? Orangtua kandung seperti apa, yang mencoret nama anaknya dari Tapestry Potter? Aku seorang Potter, tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah dianggap. Tidak.pernah.ada.setitikpun.kasih.sayang.untukku." Harry menepis tongkat Harrietta dengan tongkatnya sendiri.

"Kau bertanya, orang tua macam apa yang selama ini mengasuhku? Mereka adalah orangtua yang rela terluka demi diriku. Mereka adalah orangtua yang mengorbankan usaha dan uang mereka untuk membuat diriku tersenyum. Mereka adalah orangtua yang mengajariku, bagaimana aku harus bertahan di dunia 'putih' yang kalian ciptakan." Harry mengacungkan tongkatnya ke dada Harrietta dengan tatapan dingin.

"Para Slytherin dan orangtuaku sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini, kakak. Jadi jangan bawa-bawa nama mereka untuk membenarkan tindakanmu. Seperti katamu, aku takkan peduli jika pada akhirnya aku harus menyakitimu. Kau yang membuatku melakukannya, Kak."

Harrietta menggertakkan(?) giginya. "Kau takkan bisa melakukannya. Kau seorang Potter. Dan dalam darahmu, tidak ada kejahatan."

"Hahaha lucu sekali. Siapa bilang dalam darah Potter tidak ada kejahatan? Sudah terlalu banyak buktinya, kak. Kuharap kau tidak lupa, kalau Harry Potter dihadapanmu ini adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang sudah melontarkan kutukan Cruciatus pada seekor laba-laba tak berdosa." Harry tersenyum sinis.

"... kau takkan berani." Harrietta berucap dengan nada yakin, dia mengepalkan tangannya erat.

Harry mendengus. Iris hijaunya sekilas melirik pada pasangan Potter yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak berniat menghentikan mereka. Perasaan malas menghampirinya. Kenapa orangtuanya itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan raut penyesalan? Bahkan bersikap superior seolah-olah dirinyalah yang harus menyesal.

Harry menatap ujung tongkatnya yang hampir menyentuh seragam yang dipakai Harrietta. Sesaat, dia merasakan kehadiran orang lain di ruangan itu dan dia mengenali siapa sosok pengganggu itu. Senyuman kecil terlukis di wajah Harry. "Sepertinya kau butuh bukti, kalau aku berani melakukannya, Dear 'Rietta~." Ucap Harry dalam bisikan tajam yang bisa di dengar semua orang.

Harrietta menatap nyalang. Dia tau kalau Harry hanya melakukan ancaman kosong. Harry takkan setega itu untuk menyakiti saudara kembarnya sendiri. Harry pasti-

"Crucio" Harry berbisik dalam Parseltongue. Menatap iris hijau Harrietta dengan pandangan kosong.

"Arghh... AAARRRGGHHHKKKK!!!"

Teriakan kesakitan Harrietta menyadarkan James dan Lily yang masih terpaku. Mereka segera menghampiri Harrietta dengan panik. "Honey? Apa yang terjadi? Kau kenapa?"

"Harry! Apa yang kau lakukan pada kakakmu? Mantra apa yang kau gunakan?"

Harry tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap kosong pada sosok Harrietta yang bergelung kesakitan di lantai. James dan Lily yang sama sekali tidak tau apa yang diucapkan Harry, hanya bisa menerka-nerka, mantra apa yang digunakan anak lelaki itu pada putri mereka. Bahasa apa yang ia gunakan? Kenapa terdengar sangat asing? Dan...

Harry berjongkok dan menghentikan kutukannya. Iris emeraldnya menampakkan bayangan Harrietta yang terengah dengan wajah kesakitan di lantai. "Sekarang kau tahu, kak. Aku bisa melakukannya. Kuharap di lain kesempatan, kau tidak lupa. Aku bukan lagi Harry Potter yang kau kenal dulu. Karena bocah naif yang polos itu sudah mati di bunuh sama orangtuanya sendiri." Ujar Harry dengan nada berbahaya.

Bangkit, Harry mengeluarkan aura hitam di sekelilingnya tanpa mempedulikan berpasang-pasang mata yang menatapnya. Harry sudah memutuskan kalau dia takkan peduli lagi. Penyesalan yang selama ini tersimpan di dadanya karena apa yang ia lakukan pada kakak kembarnya sudah terhapuskan saat dia melihat wajah kebencian yang ditampilkan James dan Lily Potter.

Dengan kebencian para Potter itu, akan lebih mudah bagi Harry untuk menentukan, jalan mana yang akan ia tempuh. Karena sampai kapanpun, Harry tidak ingin melangkah di jalan yang sama dengan jalan yang dipakai oleh orang yang menyimpan kebencian sedalam itu padanya. Nope. Never.

Harry keluar dari ruangan itu, mengacuhkan keberadaan Kepala Sekolah yang jelas-jelas berdiri di dekat pintu. Juga mengacuhkan tatapan kaget dan tidak percaya dari para anggota Orde Phoenix yang kebetulan datang. Dan mengabaikan sepenuhnya bisik-bisik dari para siswa yang berada di tempat kejadian perkara. Terlebih, membiarkan seorang wanita bernama Rita Sketer mengambil fotonya berulang-ulang dengan pena aneh yang terus menulis di sampingnya.

0-0-0-0-0

Unknown Place, Unknown Time

"You know what? Jika reinkarnasi itu memang ada, aku berharap di kehidupan kedua nanti, Harry sama sekali tak punya orang tua. Harry terlahir dalam suasana perang dan orangtuanya mati saat dia berumur 1 hari."

"Hei.. bukankah itu sangat kejam? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan, apa yang akan terjadi pada Harry jika memang itu kenyataannya."

"Aku akan membuat seseorang yang berkuasa bertemu dengan baby Harry. Dan dia akan mengangkat Harry menjadi anaknya sendiri. Lalu, dia akan mengajari Harry semua hal, hitam ataupun putih tidak menjadi masalah. Bagaimana menurutmu? Bukankah itu adalah masa depan yang bagus buat Harry nanti di kehidupan keduanya?"

"Itu sama sekali tidak bagus, dasar bodoh. Bagian mananya yang bagus jika Harry harus menderita sejak lahir? Memangnya kau tidak memikirkan, bagaimana kalau orang yang berkuasa itu hanya berniat menjadikan Harry sebagai budak? Harry akan lebih menderita, kau tau?"

"Tapi itu lebih baik daripada tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang sedikitpun dari orangtua kandungmu, bukan? Itu akan lebih baik daripada Harry menangis, terluka dan sakit dalam kesendiriannya. Dia di kelilingi banyak orang, tapi tak satupun yang menoleh padanya di saat dia terjatuh. Tak ada satupun yang berusaha menghiburnya, disaat dia menangis. Dan tak ada satupun yang ingat padanya, di saat dia terbaring sakit di tempat tidurnya." Sosok berjubah itu menghembuskan nafas panjang. Tangannya mengelus lembut sayap burung kecil di pundaknya.

"Bukankah menjadi budak tapi selalu di lihat dan dibutuhkan semua orang akan lebih baik, daripada menjadi anak keluarga terkenal tapi keberadaannya tidak pernah diharapkan?" sambungnya dengan nada lirih.

"Tapi itu tetap saja kejam. Bukankah akan lebih baik jika dikehidupan kedua nanti, Harry terlahir dari keluarga sederhana, menjalani hidup dengan kecukupan, mempunyai saudara yang saling menyayangi, dan mempunyai kekasih yang sangat mencintainya?"

Sebuah tawa renyah terdengar. "Kau benar, walaupun semua itu terdengar begitu muluk, memang itulah yang terbaik bagi Harry. Dia berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Di rahim siapapun dia akan terlahir nanti, itu sama sekali bukan salahnya. Karena aku yakin, dia bahkan tidak bisa memilih mau terlahir dari rahim siapa dan dalam keadaan apa."

"Iya. Lelaki ataupun perempuan, biasa ataupun luar biasa, sederhana ataupun mewah, Harry tak bisa memilihnya bukan? Seorang anak hanya bisa menerima."

"Huft. Tapi aku tetap berharap kalau aku bisa setidaknya mematahkan satu atau dua tulang keluarga Potter dan mengumpankannya pada ular besar itu. Agar mereka setidaknya bisa merasakan sedikit saja rasa sakit yang ditanggung Harry selama 7 tahun hidupnya."

"Aku setuju."

Tak berapa lama, tawa mengerikan terdengar menghiasi kegelapan malam.

0-0-0-0-0

"Aahh.. Shit! Aku jadi lupa untuk menuliskan balasan surat Dad." Harry mengacak-acak rambutnya begitu mendudukkan diri di bawah pohon di Danau Hitam. "Tsk. Moodku yang buruk jadi semakin buruk kalau mengingat yang tadi. A-ahh it's suck! Darn! Tsk!" Harry berdecak kesal.

Harry mengerang kesal. Masih banyak kalimat umpatan yang ingin ia lontarkan, tapi entah kenapa dia menahan diri. Alhasil, Harry berdecak kesal setiap kali dia mau mengumpat. Dan percayalah, itu rasanya sangat tidak nyaman!!

"Harry James Potter."

"Just call me Harry..." Harry terdiam dan langsung menatap sosok pemuda yang baru saja memanggil namanya itu heran. "... Victor Krum. Can I help 'ya?"

"Sudah mendapatkan petunjuk mengenai ujian pertama?" Krum, tanpa di persilahkan langsung mendudukkan diri di samping Harry.

Harry mengerjap. "Kita bahkan belum mendapat petunjuk kapan ujian pertama di lakukan, tapi kau sudah memikirkan ujiannya? Woahh... kau sangat bernafsu sekali untuk menang ya?" komentar Harry dengan senyum kecil.

"Memangnya salah?" Krum membalas dengan senyuman menawan.

Harry menggeleng perlahan dan menahan tawanya. "Rasa percaya dirimu itu... aku yakin itulah faktor utama yang membuatmu memenangkan pertandingan kemarin itu."

"Kau menontonnya?"

"Yap. Daddy selalu penasaran dengan dunia sihir. Meskipun dia seorang raja dan mempunyai jenis sihirnya sendiri, tetap saja dia selalu mau tahu dengan sihir kita."

Krum mengangguk paham. "Kau punya masalah keluarga yang cukup rumit, ya?"

"Kau sudah mendengarnya?"

"Semua orang sedang membicarakannya sekarang, bahkan di Daily Prophet pun sudah ada halaman khusus tentang dirimu. Berita tersebar bagaikan debu ditiup angin."

"Hmh. Kau benar. Ahh, sepertinya aku tau siapa yang sudah menyebar beritanya." Harry tersenyum saat ujung matanya kembali menangkap sosok Rita Skeeter –yang beberapa hari ini selalu mengikutinya– di ujung danau. "Sampah." Gumamnya dengan suara kecil.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau akan diam saja dan membiarkannya?" Krum bertanya saat menyadari arah pandang Harry.

Harry mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Toh mau aku bilang apa juga, takkan ada yang percaya Slytherin di Hogwarts ini. Kau pasti sudah tahu bagaimana reputasi asrama masing-masing bukan?"

"Hogwarts itu... aneh" komentar Krum singkat.

Harry menaikkan alisnya sebelum kemudian mengangguk setuju. "Kau benar. Hogwarts itu aneh."

Kemudian hening. Namun bukanlah keheningan canggung yang Harry benci. entah kenapa, keheningan ini membawa perasaan damai tersendiri bagi dirinya.

"Harry..."

"hn?"

"Hubunganmu dengan Malfoy... jelas bukan sebuah hubungan persahabatan biasa kan?"

"hn. Begitulah adanya."

"Kau tidak takut?"

"Akan apa?"

"Pandangan semua orang. Masa depan kalian dan juga... rintangan seperti apa yang akan kalian hadapi nanti."

"hmh. Aku tak peduli dengan pandangan orang lain, mereka tidak mengenal kami. Masa depan adalah misteri, tak ada yang bisa menebaknya. Mengenai rintangan... selain para perempuan yang diselimuti cemburu buta, aku tak yakin rintangan seperti apa lagi yang akan kami hadapi." Jelas Harry panjang lebar.

"artinya... orang tua kalian setuju?"

Harry mengangguk dengan senyuman manis. Yang otomatis membawa sebuah senyuman juga ke wajah tampan Viktor Krum.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sepertinya kau masih ingin menghabiskan hari disini. Bye Harry."

"Bye Victor Krum." Harry melambai singkat. Sebelum kemudian kembali berkutat dengan perkamen ditangannya. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan flash dari seberangnya.

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

TO

0-0-0-0-0

BE

0-0-0-0-0

CONTINUED

0-0-0-0-0

Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe

Review?


	42. Chapter 41

Especialle buat yg udah ngikutin TCO sejauh ini (read:yg hobi nagih syiie buat apdet). Terutama buat KATH-chan (ku ga bisa tag masa-,-) yg udah ngasih semangat (baca:neror) buat apdet.TERIMA KASIH

JUARA HOGWARTS DAN JUARA DURMSTRANG, APA HUBUNGAN MEREKA SEBENARNYA?

Saya, Rita Sketeer menyampaikan langsung dari tempat kejadian...

... Harrietta membuang lembaran surat kabar itu ke sembarang tempat.

DANIEL JEFFERSON ADALAH HARRY POTTER? RAHASIA BESAR KELUARGA POTTER!

... buang!

HARRIETTA POTTER VS HARRY POTTER. THE GIRL OR BOY WHO ALIVE?

Tch!

Buang lagi.

ROMANTISME BANGSAWAN MALFOY DENGAN HARRY POTTER, BOCAH YANG DIBUANG KELUARGANYA SENDIRI!

... Harrietta langsung memasukkan lembaran koran itu ke perapian.

SKEMA BESAR DIBALIK TERPILIHNYA HARRY POTTER SEBAGAI JUARA HOGWARTS.

Triwizard Tournament adalah turnamen agung yang diadakan dalam rangka memperkuat pesahabatan- skip.

Dipercaya, kalau ada rencana besar yang disiapkan Albus Dumbledore dengan terpilihnya Harry Potter, atau yang selama ini diketahui bernama Daniel Jefferson, sebagai Juara Hogwarts. Namun, misteri ini belum terjawab sepenuhnya.

Selain itu, ada kebocoran informasi bahwasanya, Potters meminta Harry Potter kembali, tapi ditepis dengan alasan keselamatan diri bocah tersebut. Bagi orang tua, bukan rahasia lagi jika mereka tau bagaimana perlakuan Potters pada Harry Potter di saat bocah malang itu masih balita.

Kembaran Harrietta Potter, The-Girl-Who-Alive tersebut-

Robek! Buang! Bakar!

Semua lembaran surat kabar yang ada di hadapan Harrietta langsung menghilang jadi abu. Ekspresi Harrietta berubah kaku dengan mata menyorot kejam.

"Kau sudah memulai perang, saudaraku. Dan akan kupastikan kalau akulah yang akan memenangkan peperangan ini. Dan kau... bukan hanya kau akan kehilangan keluargamu yang kau bangga-banggakan itu, kau juga akan kehilangan Draco. Karena Draco Malfoy akan memilihku pada akhirnya." Batin Harrietta dengan nada sinis dan penuh keyakinan.

Tangannya saling meremas, mengingat rasa sakit sewaktu terkena kutukan Cruciatus dari adik kembarnya itu. Kutukan yang dilontarkan dalam parseltongue. Sama sekali tak menyangka, kalau Harry sama seperti dirinya. Seorang parselmouth. Dan itu semakin menambah alasan Harrietta untuk membenci kembarannya tersebut.

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

 **A DraRry Fanfiction** **By : Syiera Aquila** **Harry Potter** **By : J.K. Rowling** **Warning : Slash! Twin!Harry, Bash!Light, OC(s), typo(s), and everythings bad.**

0-0-0-0-0

Enjoy~

0-0-0-0-0

Harry menikmati senja yang tenang dengan senyuman kecil. Mendudukkan diri pagar pembatas Menara Astronomi, Harry mengayun-ayunkan kakinya tanpa rasa takut. Langit yang perlahan semakin gelap tidak membuat remaja 14 tahun itu berhenti dari aktivitasnya. Malah, dengan satu lambaian tangan, Harry menciptakan barrier di sekelilingnya. Mencegah orang-orang mencari tahu keberadaan dirinya.

Saat ini Harry sedang ingin sendiri dan menghilangkan semua hal-hal buruk dari hatinya. Harry sadar, tidak seharusnya dia menanam kebencian begitu besar pada Potters. Walau bagaimanapun, karena merekalah Harry bisa berada di sini saat ini. Meskipun, perbuatan mereka memang sangat menyakitkan, tapi Harry ingin memaafkan mereka. Tak ada hal bagus yang akan terjadi jika Harry membiarkan kegelapan menguasai hatinya.

Menarik nafas dalam, Harry menciptakan sebuah bola sihir tanpa bantuan tongkat. Dia menyalurkan semua rasa bencinya pada bola itu. Membuat bola kecil yang awalnya berwarna putih bersih itu perlahan tertutupi kabut hitam dan membuatnya berubah warna menjadi hitam yang tidak terlalu pekat.

Harry tersenyum kecil dan melemparkan bola itu ke udara. Kemudian dengan lambaian jarinya, meledakkan bola kecil itu menjadi serpihan cahaya yang indah. Dengan begini, Harry sudah menghapus semua jejak kebencian di hatinya. Dan dia berharap, semoga saja tidak ada hal yang bisa memicu sisi kebenciannya lagi. Harry menatap serpihan cahaya itu dengan senyuman kemudian menghilangkan barrier yang menyelimutinya.

Sedetik kemudian, sebuah pelukan hangat yang familiar menyelimuti tubuhnya. Membuat Harry tertawa kecil dan mengelus tangan sosok sang pemeluk. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ada disini, Dray?"

"Memangnya apa yang tidak kuketahui tentang dirimu?" Balas Draco dengan nada angkuh.

Harry kembali tertawa dan memukul pelan lengan Draco. Kemudian mereka diam, menikmati suasana hangat yang terasa menyenangkan itu.

"Terimakasih Dray." Harry membuka suara, mengawali percakapan setelah jeda yang lama.

"Untuk apa?" Draco menempelkan dagunya di pundak Harry.

"Untuk selalu percaya padaku. Untuk selalu bersamaku. Untuk selalu mendukungku, dan untuk mencintaiku." Jawab Harry sambil mengelus pipi Draco lembut. Matanya menatap penuh cinta pada sosok matenya itu. Cinta, harapan dan kepercayaan adalah bias yang tergambar dari emerald yang bersinar itu.

Draco tersenyum lembut. "Akulah yang harus berterimakasih padamu. Berkat dirimu, aku ada disini sekarang. Aku bisa mencintaimu dan terlebih aku bisa selalu bersamamu. Untuk sekarang dan untuk selamanya." Balas Draco tulus.

Senyuman riang langsung tergambar di wajah Harry. Membuatnya memancarkan sinar yang lebih mempesona. Dan membuat seorang Draco Malfoy kembali jatuh cinta padanya. "Kau milikku untuk selamanya, Harry. Dan akan aku pastikan takkan ada seorangpun yang bisa merebutmu dariku." Batin Draco penuh tekad.

0-0-0-0-0

Blaise, Theo dan beberapa murid Slytherin lainnya terlihat sibuk membaca buku di perpustakaan. Membuat siswa dari asrama lain menatap mereka dengan wajah keheranan dan penuh tanya. Bukan apa, hanya saja Slytherin dan perpustakaan adalah 2 kata yang tak bisa disandingkan. Dan jelas, ini adalah sebuah keajaiban melihat siswa Slytherin yang rata-rata kelas empat itu memenuhi setiap sudut perpustakaan.

Harrietta yang memasuki perpustakaan untuk mencari referensi essay Transfigurasi bersama Ron dan Ginny saja sampai mematung dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar dan tatapan yang menyiratkan seolah-olah mereka baru saja dihantam bludger.

"Err... ini perasaanku saja, atau aku memang melihat setiap sudut perpustakaan ini sedang diisi oleh para ular?" Tanya Harrietta tanpa menoleh pada Ron maupun Ginny.

"Ku rasa mereka semua memang dari Slytherin, 'Rietta." Ginny menjawab setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya.

"Tapi kenapa? Buat apa mereka tiba-tiba memenuhi perpustakaan? Mereka bahkan bukan murid kelas lima ataupun tujuh yang disibukkan dengan OWL dan NEWT." Seru Harrietta tak percaya.

"Well, hanya mereka yang tahu?" jawab Ron tidak yakin.

Harrietta mendengus dan menuju rak buku yang dia butuhkan. Berusaha mengacuhkan para Slytherin yang terlihat sibuk dengan buku mereka –Harrietta sekilas melihat kalau semuanya tengah menekuni buku mantera dan pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam–.

Tak lama setelah dia duduk, mendadak terdengar bisikan yang berisi celaan dan rasa penasaran pada sosok yang baru masuk. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya penasaran, Harrietta mengangkat wajah dan langsung memasang wajah masam begitu melihat Harry memasuki perpustakaan dengan beberapa buku di tangannya.

Mendengus sinis, Harrietta berucap dengan nada keras, "Oh, Sang Juara Hogwarts telah datang. Sepertinya berniat mengumumkan tentang kepopulerannya dan keberhasilannya menipu lingkaran umur Kepala Sekolah."

Hal itu jelas kembali menuai bisikan dari semua penghuni perpustakaan selain Slytherin. Mereka menatap penuh minat pada sepasang kembaran itu. Menanti balasan apa yang kira-kira akan dilontarkan oleh Harry.

Berbanding jauh dari harapan semua orang, Harry jelas-jelas mengacuhkan Harrietta dan bersikap seolah dia tak mendengarkan perkataan Harrietta sedikitpun. Hal itu langsung saja memicu emosi Harrietta. Tapi untunglah, dia masih ingat kalau dia tengah berada di perpustakaan. Dia tidak mau mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dengan diusir dari perpustakaan akibat membuat keributan. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Harry berlalu begitu saja.

"Hei Harry, bagaimana kalau memberitahukan pada kami rahasia kecilmu sehingga bisa terpilih menjadi juara Hogwarts. Cedric Diggory jelas lebih cocok daripada dirimu, dia tidak hanya sudah cukup umur, Cedric jelas lebih punya keahlian dari ular kecil sepertimu. Memangnya apa sih yang kau punya selain dari kelicikan Slytherin?" Harrietta berdiri dan memutari Harry yang sedang bingung mau meletakkan buku-bukunya dimana.

Harry menatap Harrietta sekilas sebelum kemudian kembali mengacuhkan gadis itu saat menemukan ruang kosong. Harry sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak membuat hal-hal apapun bisa memicu emosi dan kebenciannya.

Harrietta mengepalkan tangannya dan mendengus. "Siapa sangka Juara Hogwarts ternyata hanyalah seorang pengecut tidak tau diri yang lebih suka kabur daripada menghadapi masalah. Ternyata hanya segini saja tata krama yang diajarkan oleh Sang Viceroy Virginia?"

Harry menghembuskan nafasnya dan berbalik menatap Harrietta. Sebelum kemudian fokus pada sosok di belakang Harrietta yang tengah tersenyum tipis. Harry memutar bola matanya dan bersedekap. "Aku tidak mengerti, Kak. Apa alasanmu selalu memancing emosiku? Kalau kau tidak suka akan fakta bahwasanya dirikulah yang mewakili Hogwarts, kenapa kau tidak protes pada Kepala Sekolah? Aku ini hanyalah bocah yang tidak tahu apa-apa." ucap Harry akhirnya.

"Hmh. Omong kosong. Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu agar bisa membuat dirimu terpilih kan? Katakan saja padaku, aku takkan menyebarkannya pada siapapun."

"kau memang takkan menyebarkan apapun, tapi berita itu pasti akan tersebar bagaikan debu ditiup angin." Batin Harry sinis. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan"

"Ternyata selain pengecut, Putra Sang Viceroy juga seorang pembohong. Apa orangtuamu yang mengajarkanmu menjadi pembual?"

Harry mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap tajam pada Harrietta. "Bisakah kau berhenti membawa-bawa orangtuaku dalam hal ini? Kau tidak tau apapun tentang mereka." Ucap Harry dingin. "Kenapa tidak kau urus saja dirimu sendiri?" sambung Harry sambil berbalik pergi.

Harrietta langsung melambaikan tongkatnya dan meluncurkan mantera non-verbal pada Harry. Harry yang memang punya refleks bagus, otomatis membuat barrier transparan melindunginya dan membalikkan mantera Harrietta tanpa berbalik. Harrietta yang tak menyangka kalau Harry bisa melihat serangannya langsung mengelak dan membiarkan mantera itu mengenai rak buku di belakangnya. Yang langsung saja membuat buku-buku itu jatuh berantakan.

Madam Pince yang mendengar keributan itu bergegas menuju TKP dengan wajah kesal. Harry yang sekilas melirik Harrietta menyelinap pergi diikuti para Slytherin yang tentu saja menonton semuanya dari awal. Meninggalkan Harrietta beserta teman-temannya dan para siswa asrama lain yang kebetulan berada di sana.

Harry menutup mata dan telinga, mengacuhkan detensi apa yang akan diberikan oleh Kepala Pengawas Perpustakaan itu para murid emas Gryffindor. Salah gadis itu sendiri, kenapa menyerangnya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Serangan dari belakang lagi. Bukankah itu sangat licik? Tsk, padahal Harry sudah bertekad untuk tidak menumbuhkan bibit kebencian pada Harrietta. Tapi kakak kembarnya itu selalu saja punya cara untuk membangkitkan rasa benci Harry padanya.

Sebuah tepukan ia rasakan di kepalanya sedetik kemudian. Harry mendongak dan tersenyum manis begitu mendapati wajah Draco menatapnya lembut. "Jangan biarkan seekor nyamuk menganggu harimu, 'Rry." Gumam Draco perhatian.

Harry menahan tawa mendengar bagaimana Draco menyamakan kembarannya dengan seekor nyamuk yang sangat ia benci. "Tenang saja. Aku sudah belajar dari ahlinya untuk bersikap dingin. Yah, walaupun sepertinya tadi aku hampir kehilangan kendali atas emosiku sendiri."

Draco tertawa kecil. "Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Kau mau latihan dimana?"

"Hm... aku rasa kalau di luar Hogwarts akan membuatku menjadi makanan empuk Skeeter. Kalau di Ruang Rekreasi... malah bisa-bisa dihukum Uncle Sev. Sepertinya aku harus mencari- ah! Aku punya ruangan rahasia! Ruangan itu takkan diketahui siapapun. Bahkan Flich sekalipun." Ucap Harry dengan wajah berbinar.

"Kalau begitu kita kesana sekarang? Masih ada waktu sebelum makan malam.

"Ayo~" Harry menggandeng Draco dan memipin jalan. Mereka menuju ruangan terdalam Hogwarts, tempat dimana Harry bercengkerama dengan lukisan salah satu pendiri Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin.

"Yo Sal" sapa –desis– Harry pada sebuah lukisan ular hijau yang memejamkan mata. Ular itu membuka mata dan memperlihatkan mata merahnya sebelum kemudian mengayun terbuka. Harry, diikuti oleh 3 orang dibelakangnya.

"Sudah lama kau tidak datang bocah. Sekalinya datang, kau membawa rombongan ya?"

Suara desisan itu lantas membuat semua orang selain Harry melonjak kaget. Mata mereka memandang ke segala arah dengan waspada.

Harry terkekeh kecil. "Suara itu bukan desisan ular kok. Dia ada di sana." Harry menunjuk satu lukisan yang terletak di pintu.

"Eh?"

"Sebenarnya, lukisan Salazar dan ular tadi itu satu kesatuan. Namun mereka bisa saling berpindah." Jelas Harry mendapati wajah-wajah heran 3 Slytherin itu.

"Ah! Parseltongue ya?" Draco mendadak paham makna dari desisan itu.

Harry mengangguk kecil dan menaruh jubahnya di kursi. "Kulihat Anguis habis bermain denganmu lagi, Sal?" Harry menatap ular peliharaannya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di sudut ruangan.

"Hanya permainan kecil." Semua orang bisa melihat jelas seringai mengerikan yang diperlihatkan Lukisan Salazar Slytherin itu.

"Uh? Harry, dia bilang apa?" Theo beringsut mendekati Blaise secara otomatis.

"Tenang saja, Salazar jinak kok. Dia takkan bisa memakanmu, Theo." Harry menyeringai.

"Kau pikir aku ini hewan peliharaan hn, Potter?" suara dingin itu langsung membuat Blaise dan Theo merinding. Dan otomatis bergerak ke belakang Draco.

"ahahaha. Sudahlah Sal. Kau menakuti teman-temanku. Ah, apa aku perlu mengenalkan kalian?" Harry sudah mempersiapkan tongkatnya dan mulai mengayun-ayunkannya dengan hati-hati.

"Zabini dari pihak netral, karena tidak pernah terdengar kabar akan keterlibatan Zabini dengan Voldemort dan Nott, Death Eater yang setia. Kau tidak perlu memperkenalkan mereka padaku, Potter." Masih dengan nada dingin yang sama, Salazar melipat tangannya angkuh. "Ah juga ada Malfoy. Yang ini keturunan terakhir dari Lord Dracula. Kau punya teman yang... unik, Potter." Sambungnya kemudian.

Harry berdecak dan memperlihatkan tangannya yang memakai sarung tangan bermotif pentagram. "Hentikan kata-kata dinginmu, kalau kau tidak mau aku bakar Sal. Kau tau aku lebih dari bisa untuk melakukannya." Sarung tangan itu perlahan mengeluarkan sinar merah yang kalau diperhatikan lebih jelas, itu adalah api.

"Okey okey!" Salazar mengangkat kedua tangannya dalam pose menyerah. "Tetap tak bisa diajak bercanda huh, Harry?" ucapnya dengan nada lembut yang bersahabat.

3 orang di belakang Harry langsung terpesona. Sementara Harry kembali berdecak. "Lihat siapa yang bicara?" ucapnya ketus sambil melepaskan sarung tangannya.

Salazar terkekeh kecil. "Jadi, ada apa kau kemari setelah sekian lama absen?"

"..." Harry menaruh sarung tangannya ke dalam jubah. "Sal, apa kau punya koneksi dengan lukisan di Aula Besar?" Harry mendudukkan dirinya di lantai. Yang diikuti oleh ke tiga Slytherin lainnya. Draco menatap Harry heran, pasalnya Draco berpikir kalau Harry berniat latihan disini, bukannya menyelidiki tokoh yang sudah memasukkan namanya ke Piala Api.

"Koneksi? Kau pikir siapa aku?" jawab Salazar angkuh.

Yang langsung saja mendapatkan respon berupa tatapan aneh dari Harry. "Entah kenapa, kalimatmu itu membuatku mengingat seorang pak tua menyebalkan." Komentar Harry sarkastik.

"Tsk, jangan menyamakanku dengan orang lain. Jadi, kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya?"

"Apa kau ingat tengah malam sebelum penutupan pendaftaran Turnamen Triwizard, siapa saja yang memasukkan namanya ke Piala Api?"

"Hmm... ada cukup banyak orang. Ah- hanya saja aku sampai sekarang masih heran, kenapa orang itu memasukkan namanya ke Piala Api."

"Orang itu?"

"Itu lho, dia yang..."

Ucapan Salazar menghasilkan raut keterkejutan dari semua wajah yang memandangnya. Membuat Salazar menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

TO

0-0-0-0-0

BE

0-0-0-0-0

CONTINUED

0-0-0-0-0

Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe

Review?


End file.
